Far, Far Away and Long, Long Ago
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: Before the battle of Guagemela, Alexander discovers something in the desert. Later he and Hephaistion have to somehow deal with the strangers and the strangers have to somehow deal with unexpected life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration**-comes from my favorite band 30 seconds to mars

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Hephaistion, Alexander or any of the characters who appear in my stories. I love the idea that they somehow owned their selves.

**Note** * Hello everybody,

I am sorry about the story deletion. My account was hijacked into and well I lost everything especially all the nice reviews from everyone. At first i thought the mods did it because my story contains real life people but I figured if they did I would have had some note or email telling me ahead of time or something. Ohwell. I've had time to revisit it.

Stranger

**Far, Far Away and Long, Long Ago~**

"Alexander, this is madness. We have way less numbers than the Persians!"

"Parmenion, my judgment will not change. Tonight we feast and tomorrow we will fight and win."

"Sounds fair to me," Cleitus shrugged. He received a dangerous glare from the older general. Cleitus was obviously not helping the situation and only encouraging the young king more with his dangerous decision.

Alexander was young, brave, smart, stubborn and exceedingly determined. Nothing could change his mind and Parmenion was well aware of that. He's known it since the king was just a boy.

Alexander kissed the old general on the cheek. "Have faith my wise friend," and with that he left the tent and uncertain generals behind.

"So it seems as if our little king has bigger balls than the lot of us, wouldn't you say." Cleitus started to laugh but stopped immediately when know one else joined him.

"You're all pathetic!"

Cassander smirked. "We do not find you funny Cleitus and I speak for everybody when I say this."

The generals in the big meeting tent laughed.

"Speaking of people who aren't funny, where's Hephaistion? I swear that man has no sense of humor." Cleitus continued.

* * *

Alexander started to make his way towards his best friend's tent who had decided he would rather sleep in than be at the meeting. It didn't matter much anyway because Alexander told his friend everything ahead of time. When he entered the tent he smiled at the figure steadily breathing in sleep.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander whispered not wanting to startle the man.

He crept closer to him and whispered his name again. He did not wake. This time Alexander kissed him on the cheek and whispered his name against his soft skin causing his friend to shift. Alexander would never admit to Hephaistion that he loves watching him sleep. Something about it was very peaceful and relaxed the tenseness of his body. Only this man could affect the king in that way.

Even though his friend was absolutely stunning at the moment, Alexander had little patience and began shaking his friend awake. If something was on his mind, it must be done.

"Hephaistion wake up! I need you to come with me."

Hephaistion shoved the hands off him and stared at the king trying to process what had just happened. Was he being attacked? "Did you just shove me, my king? And what brings you to my tent this early?"

"No, and I want you to come riding with me before the feast tonight. I need time to think, and what better way to think when I'm with you." The stupid smile that formed on his face made Hephaistion chuckle and Alexander knew he was forgiven.

"Let me get dressed Alex and I'll be right out." Hephaistion threw the covers away and just realized he had just exposed his naked body to the man before him. Alexander couldn't help but smile and this made the older man blush a deep red.

"Phai I have seen you naked before," Alexander said with a perceptive tone.

"I know but you are King now." Hephaistion rose and covered himself with his sheets as if he just exposed himself to a total stranger. Seeing this put a frown upon the younger mans face.

"My feelings remain the same," Alexander whispered but mostly to himself and he quickly left the tent.

Hephaistion met Alexander where he had their horses ready. Alexander hopped on to Buchephalus and stared at the struggling man trying to board his own horse.

"Don't look at me like that Alexander, I just awoke" Hephaistion claimed but finally managed to get on.

"Yes and your struggles once again make you even more perfect."

"Well that's good to hear because I'm going to be struggling a lot to keep your ass alive tomorrow."

The two rode off towards the sun.

* * *

"How do you plan on conquering Persia?"

"I must have dreamed a thousand dreams of different ways to conquer Persia and the world beyond that."

"And?"

"And I plan on conquering it with you by my side, if that is alright with you?"

"Only if you allow it?"

They smiled at each other for a moment before they saw a flock of vultures flying over their heads in the bright blue sky. Alexander smiled triumphantly.

"Come Phai. Whatever they want, let us get to it first!"

It was his own made up tradition, that whenever he saw the big ugly birds he would follow them and try to get to the prey first. It was a way to avenge the men whose eyes were pecked out during after battles. If Alexander couldn't stand one thing, it was an unfair advantage. He liked the challenges.

Alexander and his friend rode far after the ugly creatures and when the birds finally landed and surrounded its prey Alexander jumped off Bucephalus and ran towards the big assemble. He started shooing them away and slashing at them with his sword. He thought it was all fun in games but he left Hephaistion over in the distance fearing for his life.

Hephaistion hated that whenever Alexander was excited or had his mind set on something, he was as fearless as the gods but as reckless as a human preparing to fight lightning and thunder head to head. It was stupid to run into a flock of man eating creatures Hephaistion thought. He sighed, wielded his sword and went to go help Alexander.

Twenty vultures, a thousand feathers and six minutes later, the creatures cleared out leaving two figures to be revealed on the hard desert ground. Alexander hurried over to the figures followed by Hephaistion. Alexander was amazed at what he saw.

"Hephaistion would you look at this?"

"What are they?" The older man asked in sudden fear.

"I don't know. I have never seen anything like this before."

"What are they doing out here?"

Alexander knelt down and reached out his hand and started to touch the odd, tall, colorful hat one of the figures wore.

His friends' reaction was quick and he grabbed Alexander's hand.

"Don't touch it." Hephaistions voice was clouded with a mix of fear and confusion. "It could be dangerous."

"They are just like us. Men." Alexander took his hand from Hephaistions loosening grip and started observing the outsiders closer.

"They don't look like men. What if this is a bad omen?"

"Then the gods wouldn't have sent them here. They need our help."

Hephaistion has always been amazed at how fast Alexander could adjust to anything of the unknown.

"They look dead though."

"They're just unconscious. Help me with them Phai!"

Hephaistion decided to just stay stubborn and replied by folding his arms. "I'm pretty sure they're dead."

"I give you way too much freedom as a friend," Alexander said smiling. "Now help me!"

Again the general was hesitant but helped nonetheless. They helped both the men onto each one of the horses situating them comfortably.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"Bring them back with us and see to them." Ofcourse the answer was that simple.

"What of the generals? They can't see them Alexander."

Alexander knew this and he understood the concern of his friend. Not only will Parmenion get involved but all the trepidation from the people and generals, if they somehow found out, would be too distracting for the upcoming battle. Alexander needed his men all focused and ready to fight. He couldn't afford to lose. Not now, not ever.

"You're right, at least not now."

"No not at all!"

"Why? They could come from a land I wish to conquer someday. Maybe they will give me information on these matters."

Hephaistion let out a long sigh. What was the point in trying to debate, argue or even fight with Alexander. Everyone but him would come out the loser. "I just pray that this is not a bad sign."

Alexander just gave him a reassuring look.

"Okay Alexander we can only do this if we find a way to sneak them through the camp especially the one who looks like a bird."

The king started rubbing his chin and started to give his deep into thought look. The general knew it was going to be awhile but he also knew something of incredible genius would come from his mouth.

"We can rush pass them!" Alexander gave his triumphant smile again and Hephaistion frowned.

"Apparently I was wrong. We can not assume the generals won't see, and we don't really have enough of anything to cover them up. Think of something else."

Suddenly Alexander got serious.

"I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspiration**-comes from my favorite band 30 seconds to mars

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Hephaistion, Alexander or any of the characters who appear in my stories. I love the idea that they own themselves.

**Note** * This story consists of reality with real life people. If it is not accepted in this area I will be happy to remove it. I realize it said that stories with non-historical and non fictional characters such as actors, musicians and not allowed in entries but I figure since it is still an Alexander story at best based on the movie I can still at least try it. Again, if you feel like I should remove it, ask and you shall receive

This is not a spoiler anymore but the real thing. Again I am not used to writing chapter long stories and I am grateful to **Zophiel** for inspiring me to do so. All the kind reviews I received are more than stimulating. Thank you all.

* * *

**Far, Far Away and Long, Long Ago~ Chapter 2**

"Okay when we make it back to camp the only real opportunity we will have is if you to stay behind for awhile. In the meantime I will go and order the generals to start preparing for the feast tonight and to make sure the men are ready for battle. Then I will order any other man I encounter to go see what they can do to help. I will announce that I'm going to be retiring early until the feast. I will look to you once the coast is clear and you bring them immediately to my tent. I will settle them in while you bring the horses back to the secure position. Do not rush. We don't want anyone to suspect anything. Is that an okay enough scheme for you my general?"

Hephaistion laughed a little and then kissed Alexander softly on the lips and whispered, "Yes, my King."

And to there astonishment the plan had worked perfectly, if they really called it a plan. Hephaistion did as Alexander said and the generals didn't even question or suspect anything. They would have never thought that their King would be up to no good. When Hephaistion entered the king's tent cautiously he saw that Alexander had already prepared everything. The two strangers were lying in his bed still unconscious and the one with the tall hat had a wet cloth on his head.

"They haven't woken yet, I see," Hephaistion said stepping closer to the bed to get a better look.

Alexander looked to his friend and back at the two very still men. "The one with the hat is with fever."

"They must have been out there for a long time. Should I get a surgeon?" Hephaistion suggested even though he already knew the answer.

"No. Whenever you had fevers I would take care of you myself." Alexander smiled up at his friend from where he was seated at the bed.

Hephaistion look intently at Alexander like he had misunderstood him. "You do, but they are not me."

Alexander didn't respond and Hephaistion was about to turn to leave until he heard one of the strangers start moaning like he was in pain. Alexander and Hephaistion grew more curious and gathered around the bed in a rush. The moaning mans eyes opened slowly. Hephaistion looked like he just seen a ghost and Alexander looked dumbfounded. The awaken man looked at them in the same manner. There was silence for almost a whole minute which roughly seemed like hours.

"Hello!" Alexander exclaimed. He started smiling at the man as if he was a new born baby just wanting to pinch his cheeks.

It took a second before the man could understand exactly what happened, where he was, how he got there and who these weird people were. His eyes widened and he jumped up from the bed like he was running from something.

"Holy Crap!"

* * *

The music was loud and the place was dark with random annoying flickering lights. Jared couldn't believe he actually made time to go out with his older brother to a club even though he wasn't doing much clubbing. If sitting at a table looking bored shitless was a way of having fun then he was an expert. But he was happy that his brother cared enough about him to get him to try and relax. It seemed like the only thing he had been doing his whole life was touring the world with the band. It kept him busy and distracted and he liked it. Jared's head was leaning against the hard cushioned seating of the booth and his eyes were rested on one person. He also had to thank Shannon for bringing him to this particular club. It was a club in LA where a lot of the Hollywood actors would go for time off and one in particular just happened to be there.

He couldn't believe he saw him again. It's been forever he thought.

Jared knew he was staring but it was hard not to look away especially at the hand that slid up some young girls leg. He was flirting. Of course he was. He loves women. He loves sleeping with them.

"Cheer up Jared," his brother said suddenly coming up behind him and taking a seat.

"Hey Shannon."

"Dude what's wrong?

"Nothing." Jared said sounding annoyed even though he wasn't. He loved his brother and was thankful that he was spending time with him.

"Seriously bro, you need to start enjoying life more. You're only happy when you're busy. There are so many people who hate being busy and would just like to take a break or some long ass vacation or something that doesn't involve work. Be that person little brother."

The singer knew he was right. He faced life with all seriousness. Everything was business with him, but he never knew it was wrong. Jared gave a small smile at his brother and Shannon knew he got through to him.

"Great! Now go have fun," Shannon got up and patted Jared on his shoulder before leaving him again, probably looking for more girls with big breasts.

Jared no longer seeing his brother around stood and started to make his way outside to get some fresh air. Thanks to Shannon he had more things to think about on top of his already busy interior of a head. He made his way out the door and he was relieved with the fresh cool night air he received on his face. He suddenly felt a little awkward because when most people go outside it's usually a smoke break and he didn't smoke. He put his hands in his pockets of his black leather jacket and leaned against the brick of the building and started to think.

And thinking he did. He turned too his watch to check the time. He was out there for awhile, and he didn't want Shannon to worry about where he disappeared off too, so he decided to turn and go back inside until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Jared?"

Jared couldn't believe it really. At first he thought he was just a nobody to him but now the Irish man called his name. Anyone could recognize that voice. Jared turned to him slowly and gave an almost shy smile. "Hi" he managed.

The Irish man just smiled at him. "How are you?" He obviously wanted more of a conversation.

"I'm good. You ?"

"I'm well."

"Good. Well I'll see you later." Jared turned immediately to go inside but Colin was faster and grabbed him by his arm gently.

"Wait, what's the hurry? We haven't talked or seen each other for awhile."

Jared sighed. Why couldn't he just talk with him? He was making this way more difficult then it had to be.

"Sorry, I just have my brother waiting in there for me."

"Yea he's a good guy. He ran in to me and told me you were here with him, so I found you and now I want to talk to you."

"Colin, we haven't spoken for a very long time, you are correct. Why do you want to talk to me now?"

Colin knew where this was going to end up so he decided to start it and end it.

"Well, Jared let's both be honest with ourselves right now. The only reason why we stopped talking was because you were too busy touring with the band and I was spending time with family, doing interviews, new movies and all that good Hollywood stuff. I never wanted to stop talking to you but it just happened. One day we just never spoke again, so why not talk now?" The question was simple.

"Okay let's talk then. I'll give it a shot."

"Hit me."

"Remember when we first spoke on the set of "Phonebooth" in 2002 and then that's when we became friends."

"Yes, all to clear. After that we were excited that we were the picks to cast for Alexander and Hephaistion for the movie."

"Those were good days," Jared said then licking his lips like he always did. "But you're right I have been touring a lot, almost non stop. I wish we could bring back what we had. I have friends Colin but none that understand me like you did." Jared shied up to him as he looked him in his dark brown eyes.

Colin smirked. "You've been thinking about me?"

Jared returned the smile. "Maybe."

"See that wasn't so hard was it. We talked and it was great." Colin said running his hands through his short spiky hair.

Silence overcame and they were awkward in that moment.

"So I heard you have no more girlfriend. Is that why you're here so that you can find another chick to make another baby with?" Jared said teasingly.

"Don't worry about that." The Irish man laughed. "But I'll tell you something we should worry about."

"And what's that!" Jared said giving fake excitement.

"It's July 20."

"So…"

"My god you inconsiderate asshole, it's the anniversary of Alexander the Greats birth."

Colin said it with such joy that it made Jared feel guilty for forgetting. Whenever it was Alexander's birth day or death day they would celebrate it by making something special for him and then offering it up to him by burying somewhere. It was a habit that they stopped doing once they stopped talking and now they both felt horrible thinking about it.

"I have nothing for him. Sorry Colin." Jared was infact truly sorry. While other people would think it was stupid to celebrate some dead conqueror, it was really important to Colin.

"Wait, you knew I would be here didn't you, because what a major coincidence this is that we happen to talk on his birthday."

Colin could see why Jared had thought that and gave him an honest look. "Really it was just a coincidence. I saw your brother and he told me you were here so yes basically its fate. That's why I am here talking to you. I would like you too join me, Collin Farrell in celebrating the birth of our favorite King."

Jared just accepted the fate. "Fine, what are we going to do?"

"Well unlike you I made something. It's in my car though."

Jared seemed confused. Before he was always thinking about Colin and now he was actually with him about to go celebrate some birthday he had forgotten about. This was all happening to quick. Colin had hurried over to his car open the trunk of his brawny black bronco he never cleans. Jared peaked in the trunk and a huge smile formed across his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea. What's the problem?"

"You didn't make those did you?"

"Ofcourse I did. My son James helped also. Why you don't like them?"

Jared was trying hard to hold in his laugh. "This is ridiculous Colin." He finally blurted out bringing himself to tears. Jared reached in the trunk and took out the stuffed homemade dolls that were supposed to be Alexander and his best friend Hephaistion.

"What the hell is this shit?"

Colin didn't know how to deal with Jared laughing at him so he just waited till he was done. The older man caught his breath and started wiping away the tears.

"Sorry Colin. Let's do this."

And with that they both took off to go find the nearest graveyard or anywhere really respectable enough for one of the greatest kings that ever lived.

* * *

They made it to a nearby burial ground and Jared had texted Shannon where he was at and convinced him that he wasn't trying to ditch him and that Colin dragged him along to go run an errand. Jared gave an evil smile. It was always great to put the blame on someone else.

The men got out the car with the dolls and headed towards the emptier part of the graveyard.

"Let's do it here." They got themselves situated. Jared placed the dolls on the ground and started to dig up the ground with his hands and Colin joined him. The hole didn't have to be big. The dolls were only about six inches tall and three inches wide which made it easier for the two especially since Colin forgot shovels. It was nothing to difficult though. When they got the hole undue they placed the dolls in and the brown eyed man let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey I'm sorry I forgot about this." Jared confessed.

"Don't worry about it. Alexander hasn't forgotten about you and that's all that matters. He still knows you care."

This made Jared feel even guiltier. He really never was spiritual or anything but what if Alexander really did care.

The two covered the dolls with the dirt and patted it down.

"They are officially buried. Shall we say something like we used to."

"Uh yea sure. I'll go first." The singer felt like he was obligated to go first since he was the one who forgot. He cleared his throat and tried to shake away his nervousness.

"Uhhh…sorry I haven't been around to continue this tradition but I just want to let you and Hephaistion know that I still care and that you have been a huge part in my personal life."

Colin was shocked at how straight forward and sensitive that came out. Jared looked to Colin giving him a slight nod letting him know that he was finished.

"Okay, Alexander I never really knew much about you before I played you in the movie but after I came to realize that you made a huge impact on my life more than I could have imagined and what makes you great in my eyes is that you still impact my life even now. You're a badass."

Jared smiled. "You have such a way with words."

Colin smiled back and stared at the American for awhile. The stare was uncomfortable and Jared cleared his throat again giving him an excuse to look away. "What now?"

"That was pitiful wasn't it?" Colin looked down at his dirty hands he'd gotten from digging and just stared like he was focusing hard on something.

Jared didn't know what to say. He stretched his body and lay down next to the little dirt grave on his back looking up at the sky. "That wasn't pitiful Colin. If anything it was honest."

Colin followed Jared's action and turned on his back. The silence between the two was more comfortable then they had thought. Neither felt like talking anymore. Instead they were both in deep thought as they took in the sight of the moon above them.

* * *

"Colin get up, Now!" Jared hit Colin hard on the shoulder trying to get his complete attention.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Colin started wiping the sleep from his eyes before turning to Jared and punching him in the shoulder. Jared ignored the pain throbbing down his arm.

"Colin look where WE are!" Jared stood up and started viewing the cave they were suddenly in after falling asleep. There were torches lit and some unfamiliar drawings and symbology on the inside walls. Colin started blinking before he realized they weren't at the graveyard anymore.

"How did we end up here, in a graffiti tunnel?"

"This is a cave not a tunnel. Get the hell up and take a look."

Colin did as he was told and he awoken fully. "What the hell are we doing here?" His voice was full of exasperation.

"We need to go now!" Jared reached for one of the torches, pulled Colin by the arm and started to follow the path out. It was completely dark in the cave so they couldn't really see what was ahead of them.

"Do you think we were captured by Indians or something?" The Irish man suggested judging by the art on the walls.

"Indians? Get real."

Jared still couldn't believe they didn't know where the hell they were.

"What if someone drugged us at the club and brought us here?"

"That's a possibility." Jared pulled out his cellphone from his jacket and when things couldn't get worse it just did. His cellphone wasn't working at all.

"No, this is not good. Check your phone Colin." Colin's wasn't working either.

"Damn." Jared didn't want to start panicking but the cave they were in seemed to just never end. What if we are going the wrong way he thought? It was dark, hollow and very narrow and he hated small things.

The anxious men started to run just so they can at least see where the cave began. After awhile they saw light ahead of them and they were not only grateful that they had found the exit but they were happy that it was morning. Being in a cave at night was definitely on their list of things not to do.

They were stimulated but they didn't expect to run into what they saw when they exited the narrow passage. Their mouths were agape when complete dry open desert land welcomed the new comers into its arms.

...

"Where the hell are we?" Jared sounded more sad than annoyed.

"We must be dreaming. We have to be dreaming." Colin was shaking his head. This was not possible.

"We are in the middle of fucking NOWHERE!"

* * *

The men did nothing for a long while. They were exhausted after cursing aloud, going back in the cave to see if there was another way out which they couldn't find one, coming back out the cave and realizing the sun was hotter than before and on top of that they were confused. They did not expect this and they had no way of knowing how they got there. Human minds simply couldn't take all that pressure so they sat.

Colin poked at the ground while Jared tried every possible way to get his dead phone fixed. They both knew there was no point but trying never hurt anyone.

The older man sat down after awhile and huffed out a deep breath trying to relax his self. "This sucks so bad. Why did we have to fall asleep? I can't believe we fell asleep." Jared was reminiscing to himself.

"How about you try searching for a sign." Colin tried using dull humor.

Jared rolled his eyes at the use of reference to one of his own songs. "Go to hell Colin."

From a distance they saw something approaching there direction. Colin jumped up as fast as he could and started shouting out to the figure. The figure got closer and closer and they noticed it was rider on horse.

Colin looked at Jared and Jared just shrugged. "They're coming to rescue us on horse? wtf."

"That sounds almost ridiculous but if it gets us out of here I don't care." Jared started to wave his arms at the figure approaching. They would accept anything right now, even if it meant someone would rescue them on a moped or kangaroo.

The rider came within reach. He took a good look at the two, jumped off his horse and spat at their shoes.

"Who by the gods are you?" Jared looked at his shoe and then looked back at the man. That was the shittiest greeting he has ever had.

"Are you here to rescue us?" The American was very aware that he sounded like a damsel in distress.

Colin and Jared looked at the man awkward once realizing he was wearing a plain white chiton and sandals that wrapped up to his knee. Little giggles escaped Colin's mouth. "You came to rescue us in wardrobe?"

The man stepped over to Colin and spit at his shoe again. "I will ask once again, who are you?"

"I'm Jared Leto and this is Colin Farrell. Who doesn't know us?" It was absurd to not recognize two hollywood actors.

"Those names are unfamiliar. Now tell me who you really are. Or you shall be considered spies of the Great King."

"Is this some kind of joke. Are you here to rescue us or not?"

"This is no rescue mission. I was sent to check the area for spies." The man pulled out his sword. "Give me some answers."

"We told you who we are and what the hell is that for. We just want to go home. That is all. Point us in the direction or something. We live in LA. Which part of LA are we in?

The man put away his sword and started to surround Jared looking him up and down intensely inspecting. The singer folded his arms in distress. This was a waste of time.

"You don't seem to be from around here. You dress with an unfamiliar style. Your hat is anomalous, you are as thin as a slave, you smell of a fresh orchard, and your skin is pale."

"Thank you for your input good sir, now can you please tell us which part of LA we are in." Jared tried pronouncing his words slowly so that the man could comprehend. The man hushed Jared, stepped away and performed the same act towards Colin.

"You have a dilapidated look about you. We Macedonians keep ourselves clean, healthy and strong. You are obviously not Macedonian." The man said with undenying arrogance.

The man had dirty blond hair that fell over his shoulders. He was about Jared's same height but he was stockier and had more muscles and much tanner skin. His eyes were dark green and face was thin.

"Who are you?" Jared felt the need to ask.

"My name is Arsias son of Archidea!" the words slipped proudly off his lips.

"This is 2010 buddy, no one names there children horrible names anymore."

"2010 you say, this is the year 331. There is no such thing as 2010." The man spat in disgust.

Jared and Colin didn't want to believe it but they took another good look around and yes it was very possible they weren't close to being home. They pointed out the obvious in there head. They were in the middle of nowhere. The man was called Arsias, he claimed to be Macedonian and he was wearing a chiton, wielded a sword and rode a horse.

The man took his blade once more and put it to Jared's neck. "You two are very strange indeed. Obvious spy behavior."

"We're not!" Jared yelled ignoring the blade at his neck.

"Please sir, we don't really know how we got here." Colin said trying to ease the tension. The last thing he wanted was returning a dead Jared home.

Arsias looked at Colin with total disgust and spat at him again.

"Your spitting is becoming very unnecessary," the younger man said without thinking. Insults weren't really welcomed. He forgot who had the sword and who were at its mercy. The man threatened them a couple more times and before Arsias saw the fist coming he ended up hard on the ground. Jared grabbed the sword from his hand. Arsias wiped the blood from his nose and glared up at the pink haired man and weird accented man.

"Since you will not tell us where we are and we obviously aren't killers or torturers, we will take your horse." It sounded like a plan.

"Go ahead," the man spat again.

Colin jumped on the horse followed by Jared.

"Sorry we had to do this to you sir but can you point us in the direction of the closest city or town?"

Arsias just cursed the men and the two left him in the dry land alone.

* * *

"He was kind of an asshole."

"I kind of feel bad leaving him behind though. I feel heartless."

"And stealing his horse." Jared reached up and patted the horse on his neck.

"I really hate to tell you this but we are definitely not in LA. It could be Utah."

"The man was dressed in a chiton." Jared reminded him. You don't seem too worried about this. You're kind of just calm."

"I'm fucking scared, but," Colin paused.

"But what?" Jared said.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing Jared. Leave it be." Colin felt Jared smile against his ear "Okay Col."

There were only a few people aloud to call him Col. That was his brother and Jared. Jared leaned his head on Colin's back and closed his eyes.

They traveled slowly at first and when the next day came they picked up the pace. They had no clue where they were going and Jared tried telling Colin to turn back and go find the man who threatened them.

"We could at least act hardcore and threaten him for answers," Jared suggested.

"Jared we are already a day ahead. You could have suggested this before the fucking moon came up."

"Stop real quick. I have to take a piss." Colin stopped the horse and let Jared slide off the back. "It won't take long."

It actually did take long and it was utterly uncomfortable. The only sound that was heard was Jared emptying his fluids on hard dirt ground. Colin started clearing his throat and trying to distract himself from the needless noise.

"What are we going to eat? That guy doesn't have any food packed with him, only a round piece of hard bread it looks like and only four days worth of water." Colin decided to ask before it was too late to think about.

Jared was finally done. He zipped up his pants and jumped back on the horse.

"Well technically that would be like five or six days worth of water, since it was just one man. Splitting it between the two of us and the horse would most likely make that two days worth. Now if were talking food, there are some cactuses around, tarantulas happen to live in them and I seen a snake. We just have to start a fire and uh… eat up."

Colin pretty much threw up in his mouth not only at the suggestion but also at how serious Jared was. "I'd rather starve. Let's hurry up and find someplace."

* * *

They rode off fast not knowing which direction was the right direction but praying they'd make it somewhere. It seemed like weeks in which they went without food but it was only four days. They stopped to rest once more. Colin was surprised at how patient the horse was with them. They couldn't even count how many bathroom breaks they must have taken or how every time they stopped because Colin was having hallucinations about seeing kangaroos or when Jared was telling Colin to turn back for the man they ditched. Whatever the situation, the horse didn't seem to mind.

"We're going to die out here." Jared's voice was harsh and dry.

Colin could feel Jared's arms grow weaker which were adjoining his waist and he immediately jumped off the horse.

"What's wrong?" Jared was confused, tired and ill all at once.

"Jared you need something to eat." Colin started searching the bag attached to the saddle of the horse again incase food would miraculously appear.

"So do you."

"Yea but you're getting weaker."

"There's nothing to eat though…unless we kill the horse."

"We can't kill our only ride."

"Think about it. We could rather walk the rest of the way with a bunch of food or we can ride the rest of the way dead. Or we can try to kill each other and become cannibals."

"Fine."

Jared looked at him shocked.

"Really? I wasn't being serious."

"I meant fine to killing the horse."

"I'm a vegetarian."

Colin couldn't believe it. What kind of person would deny food at this time of need just because of some moral issue.

"You have to eat something. This is crucial."

Jared was already thin to begin with. The media saw him as a health freak but the people closest to him thought he wasn't eating at all. He was always so skinny and on top of that he never slept or stopped working. In their eyes that wasn't exactly healthy.

The blue eyes started to shut, his body gave out and before Colin could catch him Jared fell from the horse. Colin was alarmed and tried shaking him awake but the weak man didn't respond. He knew Jared was just unconscious but this is not what he asked for.

He started yelling at the open world trying to clear all his frustrations. That didn't work. Everything seemed hopeless now. Vultures surrounded the sky scaring the horse away as they looked down at its new found victims just waiting. Colin was too worn out to go chase the horse and he was definitely to worn out to carry the older man especially in an unrecognized land. Instead he laid next to him, wrapped his arms tight around him and brought him close.

"I guess we are going to die out here. I'm kind of glad it's with you," Colin said closing his eyes hoping in any minute they would wake up in the cemetery where this all started and everything would be back to normal again.

* * *

Colin tripped over the carpet that surrounded the bed and Alexander started to laugh much to his amusement. Hephaistion pushed the king playfully and went over to help the fallen man. Colin shoved Hephaistions hands away. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Shh…" Hephaistion silenced him by putting his finger up to his mouth. "You are safe now. You are under King Alexander's protection."

Colin looked over at the laughing man. He knew from the gold hair, the one dark eye and one light eye that he was indeed Alexander. So the man helping him must be the one and only Hephaistion.

"This can't be. That's impossible." The man started to hyperventilate.

"What's he doing?" Hephaistion said concerned.

"It's a breathing condition." The King collected himself and started smiling at the man as if it was no big deal.

Colin counted to ten and his breathing became steadier. After recovering himself he went over to the bed where his friend was still comatose.

"Jared please wake up" he kept repeating in his head over and over.

Alexander stood up and drew near the brunette. "Your friend is going to be okay under my care. He's safe. He needs rest and you need to eat and drink something."

Alexander handed him a cup of water. Colin was hesitant to take it but eventually he did and drank it all. The Irish man accepted the kings reassuring smile and made himself comfortable next to Jared just waiting for him to wake. He didn't want to be the only one the king and his friend were staring at. Colin had so many questions going on his head to ask but he was feeling rather uneasy. How could he believe any of this. The two men he admired most were both in front of him. Colin hadn't been drinking nor doing any kind of drugs lately so this couldn't have been a delusion.

"So where are you from?" Alexander asked with a sooothing smile.

"It's quite a long story. You won't believe me If I told you." The Irish man replied nervously.

The golden haired man looked impressed. "You must be from around here, you understand our language."

"You speak perfect English?" Colin just realized how unusual that was.

"What's English?"

Hephaistion and Alexander were staring at him hard waiting for the answer but it never came and Colin was glad the silence broke when he heard Jared waking up. He didn't even know why so he couldn't explain it to them. Jared threw the damp cloth from his head. "Col?"

"Yes Jared, you okay?"

"Are we home?" Jared said this with such a smile and Colin couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Again they were far from it. He shook his head and looked toward the two who remained staring at them oddly. Jared leaned up from the bed and his eyes widened immediately.

"Are they who I think they are?"

"Yea."

Jared gave an open mouthed smile. He was evidently thrilled about this.

Alexander inched closer to Jared and started to feel his head. "You still need rest but you are better. I'll bring you some food and water."

Alexander left and came back with some food and water and set the tray on the bed in front of the two men. "Eat up and get your strength back" Jared was still lost for words.

Hephaistion pulled Alexander to the side to where the foreigners couldn't hear them.

"Now what do we do with them? They don't really blend well with the environment, especially the one with the strange hat."

"The generals don't need to know who they are or where they came from. We can just dress them in our garments and pretend they have been with us forever."

"Alexander I don't trust them. They could be dangerous."

"They are as confused as us."

"What if they are spies?"

"What would spies be doing in the hot desert passed out?"

"Simple. They knew you would find them and take them in your care and from there you know the rest."

"Phai, you are a smart man but they were on the verge of death."

"You are more reckless than I imagined. You can keep your pets, but your men will question the new faces. Trust me. They are different. There skin is different and they are smaller than usual."

"They're taller than me."

"I'm talking strength Alexander. Height doesn't matter. It's the little details people always happen to notice."

"Usually I am the stubborn one. Is this your moment?"

"I only worry for you Alexander as a King and as a friend."

"I know but when I saw those two in each others arms in the desert I couldn't help but think of us. I will question them further after all of this chaos is over, I promise."

Hephaistion again was defeated in his argument.

"I guess they're keepers," he said rolling his eyes. Alexander gave him a massive unexpected hug.

"Be careful Alexander. I have a bad feeling about this."

With all seriousness Hephaistion walked out of the tent.

"Wait, where are you going? I need a favor from you." Alexander chased after him.

"And what would that be?"

Judging from the kings' slightly uncertain half smile Hephaistion knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

Hephaistion walked with haste towards his tent and pushed open the flaps hard. He could kill Alexander for making him take them in.

"Okay you two, we have a feast tonight in which you are not welcomed. That means you stay put here, do not touch anything and if you hear anyone approaching try to hide. Put these clothes on," he said handing them two tanned colored chitons.

Colin and Jared looked sickened by the color.

"If you especially want to blend in, you must take off your hat." Hephaistion quickly walked over to the older man and started pulling his pink mohawk thinking it was removable.

"OW, that's my hair!"

Hephaistion looked stunned. "It is?"

"Yes! It's not a hat."

"Is it real?"

"Yes!"

"We're going to have to chop it off first thing after the feast," he said ignoring what the older man said.

"Why can't we stay in the kings' tent? He's much nicer." Colin accidentally said aloud.

"The king is bothered everyday. No one dares to step in my tent. In this case he believes you won't be seen." He pointed to wear the jug of water and tray of food was incase they got hungry or thirsty.

"My king picked the wrong day to find you. If by any chance he is distracted on the battle field tomorrow morning, you will pay. If I find out you are spies I will kill you. Enjoy."

The general without delay left the tent. If it wasn't a problem he would have dropped them off with Alexander any day.

* * *

The sky was already dark and the moon was out shining down on the men at the feast. Hephaistion made his way over to where the feast was being held. The campfires were already set and the food was already being eaten. Alexander walked around the camp going to each individual giving them encouragement for the day ahead of them.

Hephaistion found Alexander and waited patiently until he was done gifting them with his courage.

"This should be a time for you Alexander." Hephaistion said after the blonde joined his side. "The men will fight for you no matter what. Remembering their names already start a fire in their hearts."

"If we want to win tomorrow these men need all the encouragement they can get."

"Pardon me my favorite blonde and his lover, where are you two heading off to on such a beautiful night" Cleitus interrupted. He was only partially drunk and they were surprised.

"Ah dear Cleitus would you like to walk with us, you seem lonely." Hephaistion responded.

"I would hate to replace that pretty face of yours." Hephaistion just turned to keep walking. He has already heard every insult possible.

"Cleitus don't drink too much; we need you focused and watch your tongue. He's more than just face."

Craterus, Cassander and Philotas laughed out loud as if Alexander was being absurd. Alexander shot them a glare and they immediately stopped and went back to what they were doing.

"I hope you men are ready for tomorrow. It's going to be glorious."

"Your confidence turns me on my King." Cleitus said winking at Hephaistion. The brunette said nothing but his eyes said everything as he stared Cleitus down.

"I was jesting Hephaistion." The blacked haired man was solemn. He liked to joke and tease the brunette all the time but he never hated him.

"Of course you were."

Alexander gave the generals another warning glance and finally went to finish his walk with his friend.

"I told you he has no sense of humor." Cleitus lifted his cup of wine and offered a toast. "To Hephaistion!" and the generals lifted there cups in unison. Certainly they said it aloud so that Hephaistion could hear.

"Ignore them Phai."

"I have been Alexander. I just don't know how much longer I will be able to."

Alexander faced Hephaistion and reached for one of his hands. He held it tight and started to rub the soft skin with his thumb.

"You know they have never seen your funny side." Hephaistion looked down smiling hiding behind his hair while th eking was smirking at him.

"Enough about me Alexander, what of you? Are you not distracted about everything that went on today?" dropping the subject.

"Like I said before I have you to help me win and we discovered something new together and it belongs to us now. For that we must live."

They continued their endless walk some more enjoying the moment alone.

"Alexander?"

"Hmm."

"Did Arsias ever return?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Just wondering."


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration**-comes from my favorite band 30 seconds to mars

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Note** * Chapter three is up and I was surprised that I actually finished it. I was so close to just giving up. Sorry it took so long.

**Thanks* To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, and Another Slave Hums. Your reviews have inspired me greatly. **

**Far, Far Away and Long, Long Ago~ Chapter 3**

"There's my beautiful girl!" Arsias was more than happy that his horse came back for him

"You must have had your fair share of water, to survive out in the desert by yourself."

He had been out there for three days starving to death, he was drenched in sweat because the sun decided to show him no mercy, he could hardly stand the odor coming from his body and to sum it all up he was not in a good mood. He was a Macedonian man, under Alexander, who just got hijacked, punched in the face and humiliated by two despicable outlandish tourists. The gods must be laughing at him.

He slowly and exaggeratingly mounted his horse as if someone would feel sorry for him and rush over right away to help him out. Sadly that someone was nowhere around.

"I hope you ditched those little brats and left them in the desert to rot." He spit at the ground surprised he still had any left and tightened his grip around the horse's reigns.

"The battle is going to start soon; we have to make it to Alexander as soon as possible."

The horse neighed and nodded its head, understanding her owner.

"Good girl. Let's ride."

* * *

"This is so surreal!"

"You're telling me. Did we really go back in the past?"

Jared's mind was completely racing.

"Was that really Hephaistion? Were we really in Alexander's personal tent? Did Alexander and Hephaistion really touch me?" Jared sounded like a love sick teen.

"You're such a fan girl." Colin wouldn't show it but he was just as hyped and concerned as the singer.

"Omg Colin, this is too much." Jared started looking around the tent touching and admiring everything in there. "Colin can you believe it?"

Colin huffed and sat down running his hands through his hair probably the hundredth time that day and started checking his pockets in desperate need of something.

"How do I not have my cigarettes and lighter with me? I carry it around with me always."

Jared had guilt all over his face and decided to confess up.

"I took it out of your pocket and put it in your car."

"Why?" Colin said irritated.

"You know I don't like it when you smoke. You breathe smells like it, and then your jacket smells like it then you car smells like it. Terrible smell it is and it's also bad for you."

"Sneaky bastard" Colin mumbled under his breath. "So what do you think of Hephaistion? Angry he seems." He asked deciding not to stay angry with him.

Jared smiled wide again. "I can't believe we got to see him," dismissing the question.

"Okay, what do you think of him?" Colin repeated, longing for an answer.

"I don't know yet. He just came in yelled at us then left. It happened to quickly."

"Well he also tried ripping your hair out of your scalp."

Jared honestly forgot that incident happened. He was still mind boggled of the whole experience.

"What do you think?" Jared sat on Hephaistions bed. You could tell by his expression that he wanted to snatch up everything in that room and take it with him and keep it as a souvenir.

"Well like you said everything happened to fast."

"Feel how soft his sheets are?" the singer was in a whole other world. It kind scarred Colin.

"What if they are more evil then we picture it. We see this as a fantasy but Alexander wasn't the nicest king of the bunch." Colin was certain he was talking to himself now that Jared was rolling all over the bed.

"This could be dangerous Jared." Colin got his attention by hitting the bed hard with his hand.

Colin was right. The idea of going back in time was just a fun fantasy people only dreamed of but to be in the actual mess was different. They were in dangerous territory. They were lucky to be alive at all.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait and see." Jared took a seat next to Colin and patted his leg trying to make him believe everything will be alright.

"Hephaistion isn't exactly how I pictured him. Alexander seems to be a sweetheart though."

"You know you look nothing like him, Alexander. You're way taller." The older man stated.

"You look nothing like Hephaistion. His eyes are a darker blue, like cerulean." He said it as if he was already day dreaming about the blue orbs.

"Yea."

"You're both beautiful though."

Jared was taken aback at the sincerity of his comment.

"Thank you Colin." he blushed. "When we get back home should we tell Oliver Stone about this?" he continued.

"No, let this be our dark secret. Besides I don't see his ass making sacrifices to his favorite king."

"What a new bunch of craziness this day." Jared said leaning his head comfortably on the actors shoulder.

* * *

Hephaistion poured water into his wine cup before chugging it down.

"Pussy."

It seemed now that the black haired mans job was that he must be around Hephaistion pissing him off every ten minutes and with no payment.

"Cleitus please just go drink yourself to hell and leave me alone."

Cleitus started to circle Hephaistion whistling just to add on to the annoyingness that he was.

"You're like a child I swear."

"Cleitus leave him alone!" Alexander shouted from the camp fire like he was tired of fighting any form of disobedience.

Cleitus was indeed very much like a child when drunk. He never learned his lesson and did what he wanted. This could be the death of him. The older general pretended he didn't t even hear Alexander and walked away from the general like he did nothing wrong.

Alexander was sitting with the rest of his generals at the fire trying to warm up accept Perdicas and Leonnatus. Those two had hit the beds early because they did most of the preparing for the battle.

It was decently quiet and the men were surprisingly peaceful. They ate chatted and shared stories of previous battles. Alexander just listened and watched his friend who was still in the distant, drinking from his cup.

"Are you ready Alexander? You must have a lot going on in that mind of yours?" asked Craterus one of his best generals.

"I've been preparing for this my whole life, so I had better be ready." He said turning slowly towards him after looking away from his beautiful, magnificent, wonderful, mysterious friend of childhood. He could get completely mesmerized just thinking about him.

Alexander threw a stick into the already big fire trying to distract him self from the dirty thoughts Hephaistion was not aware of giving him.

"What about you Craterus? Have you not yet felt the soul of the battle beat in your veins?" Alexander was quite the poet.

"No, my Lord. It won't affect me until I am on that battle field tomorrow fighting by you." Craterus was proud of his own honesty.

"You're too kind, friend."

"I guess kissing ass pays up." They both laughed and started playing around like two kids wrestling. Ptolemy another one of Alexander's best generals looked at them and made his way over to Hephaistion as the other men were enjoying their fun time for the night.

"It pains me to see you so distant Hephaistion."

"And you know damn why Ptolemy." He stated.

Hephaistion handed him his own wine cup sharing it. "You don't seem to be all that talkative either. Are you tired of watching the men compare their scars and telling stupid tales of how they were acquired?

Ptolemy took the cup gladly and started sipping from it.

"This tastes horrible!" Ptolemy didn't expect to be drinking wine watered down so much.

"You might as well be drinking water."

Hephaistion smiled like he had given it to him purposely. "Why are you here, to judge me on my sense of taste?"

"Because I wanted to make sure my friend didn't feel alone."

"What makes you think that I feel alone?"

Ptolemy started looking around at how distant they were, proving his point. "You don't seem too popular over here I might add. I can read you quite well."

"Stop reading me."

Hephaistion wasn't at all annoyed with it, he knew Ptolemy had a gift of understanding and knowledge and he would never deny him that.

"You're concerned for Alexander."

"Yes." He took his cup back from the man, who not too long ago said it was horrible, but was still drinking from it.

"The day when Alexander first rode Buchephalus, I've started to worry for him. After that he felt like he could do anything. He became even more careless about his own needs. Trying to please not only his father but the whole world."

Ptolemy nodded his head and folded his arms trying to keep warm in his cloak. "And now you are starting to think you're just a big waste of his time. Why?"

"He can jump off the moon, land on the earth and be okay. So why do I protect him."

"You've saved his tiny blonde ass plenty."

"Those were little things. Anyone could have done that."

"Oh yea?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Alexander why are you out here in the woods by yourself. It could be dangerous. Your father would never forgive you if you get hurt!" eleven year old Hephaistion was following right behind the young prince.

"Hephaistion, why are you following me?"

Alexander stopped and folded his arms like he was scolding the blue eyed boy. Hephaistion accepted the challenge. He folded his arms in the same demeanor and stared into Alexander's eyes.

"Listen to me carefully Alexander. I'm following you because you do not think before you act and you need a friend to watch over you. You could get hurt so that's why I am here. If you don't like it, that's too bad!" It couldn't have been more specific.

Alexander had a mouth lost for words and decided to keep walking.

"What's the point of watching my back if you could be in the same danger as I?"

"Well if you weren't so selfish you would think of that now wouldn't you."

Alexander stopped in his tracks and looked at Hephaistion who was giving him the saddest expression.

"I would never put you in danger Phai." He was very blunt.

The young boy just nodded and looked away hoping the silence that swept between them would soon leave and they could carry on away from this uncomfortable moment.

"What are you doing here anyway? Is this where you come to think?" The blue eyed boy broke the silence glad to change the subject.

"Yea, mom and dad got in another fight. If I got hurt they probably wouldn't even notice."

"Your mom notices everything, Alex."

"Well they were being annoying so I had to come out here and think about things."

"Like what?"

The boys were out there for a long time just listening to each other as they walked in no particular direction.

Ahead of them they heard crackling in the bushes which interrupted there pleasant discussion. They both stopped moving paused in there tracks. Alexander being the bravest and the one who feels the need to prove him self twenty four seven, got one on knee and reached for a long thick pointy stick sitting by his foot.

"Stay here Hephaistion! Don't move." The blonde whispered over to him.

The blonde boy started carefully making his way towards the bush with left the blue eyed boy worried behind him. Alexander was always on some kind of mission, always wanting to prove himself, always wanting to be the hero, always on a different adventure than what he normally was set out for.

As he got closer he jabbed the stick into the bush with might and a black small house cat immediately jumped out and ran off further into the woods.

"I hate cats." Alexander said as he sighed in relief. Hephaistion was relieved as well.

"I like cats. But I think black cats are some sort of bad luck sign?"

"I don't know, are they?" Alexander's curiosity was noticeable. As Alexander walked closer to his friend something snapped below his weight and he fell into a deep hole. It was one of the traps his father liked to have set around in order to catch wild animals for food.

"Alexander?" shouted his friend. The older boy looked into the deep hole, and saw that the prince was passed out and bleeding bad from the back of his head.

* * *

"It scared me."

"Yes then you wouldn't leave his side to go get some help and decided to help him yourself."

"I jumped down the hole not even concerned about how to get out but I managed too with him on my back. I ripped a piece of cloth from my chiton so that I could wrap his head wound to stop the bleeding and then carried his stupid ass all the way back home."

"I still remember the look on his face when I gave him the news that you saved him. His smile was wide and he jumped out of bed without the doctor's permission just to go find you and when he did he gave you the biggest hug he could manage."

"Yea then the next day he fell off his bed and his wound opened up again." Hephaistion said killing the moment with Alexander's own stupidity.

"He's definitely his mother and father combined, and something else." Ptolemy registered.

"He's my life Ptolemy." Hephaistion had no shame sharing that. He wanted the king to himself and would tell the world that.

"And you are his."

* * *

In the meantime Colin was trying to find some fancy ways of escaping while Jared was trying to find some fancy ways to tell him he was an idiot.

"Jared this might sound crazy but we have to go back to that cave. Something must have happened there."

"That was like a week ride and we don't remember what direction really, but I wish you luck." The singer planned on going nowhere as lay comfortably on the general's bed.

"We'll pack food and water with us this time." Colin suggested like it was obvious.

"I think you've lost your damn mind. Maybe we should wait to see what Alexander has to say about this."

Colin peaked out the tent and noticed just a couple of guards walking around.

"Jared, think hard for a second. We are in a different era. An era of kings, murder, and close mindedness," emphasizing the last part.

"I'm looking at the big picture though. Hephaistion said that if we were spies he would kill us. Escaping will make us look like we are. Not a good idea."

The younger man understood Jared right away but…He sat next to Jared on the bed.

"But it could work both ways Jared. Let's say what you said is true but if we do stay here, Hephaistion could still see us as spies and when we are accused of it, we would regret not trying to escape when we had the chance. Staying here gives us no opportunities. Besides everyone has their mind set on the upcoming battle of…what Jared? Colin paused seeing the sad expression on the older mans face.

"I see what your saying but I kind of…want to stay." Jared said this very slowly and innocently. Jared couldn't read Colin's expression but he looked annoyed.

"What, is it so wrong that I want to stay here and see how all this really happened?"

"YES!"

"Why? You love Alexander. Don't forget what we were doing before this happened. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"It means everything to me but it's not like I wished for this to happen."

"None of us did, but we can correct what history has said about them, get the real story."

Jared was good at debating but never with Colin.

"Jared, we're interfering with history. This is not how it happened. We are changing it as we speak."

Jared now saw his point. Alexander wasn't supposed to find them in the middle of the damn desert before his major battle.

"You were calm about this before in the desert, why the sudden change, Irish boy?"

"We almost died."

Jared breathed a deep breath of defeat. "What if we get caught?"

Colin was satisfied that he had convinced Jared.

"We won't this will be like old times like when we would sneak off set and hide from Oliver Stone when it was our turn to role."

* * *

"Where are they?" Oliver asked angrily. He couldn't put up with this and started to regret his pick for Alexander and regretted listening to Colin when he suggested that Jared play the role. He's perfect the Irish man told him.

"Perfect my ass." It wasn't long that he sent Rosario Dawson the actress who playing Alexander's queen, Roxanne, to go on the search for them while he went to go shoot more insignificant scenes.

This was a game to Rosario. They always did this and she always wondered to herself what gave them the guts to do it and if they really needed a job that bad. Jared though had another side career so maybe not. She went to Colin's trailer first and walked in without knocking thinking she wouldn't have any luck in finding them anyway.

She was surprised. "Oh there you two are."

"Have you heard of knocking?" the blonde Colin asked obnoxiously.

"Have you heard that there is a very angry director awaiting two very important people who are, believe it or not, a major part of this film?"

It was hard for her to say that. How can these two be so major? They were terrible when it came to the both of them, always causing trouble when not needed and this time they could manage to actually give Oliver a heart attack because he would end up not finishing the film about his favorite historic character. He obsessed over it so why can't they she thought.

Jared was on his blackberry texting some random people and Colin was sprawled on his unkempt bed playing a video game with a half lit cigarette in his mouth. They both seemed very concentrated.

"You two are the worse when it comes to material objects." Rosario took Jared's phone and the controller from their hands and put it behind her back using her "sexual harassment excuse" if they came near her.

"Hey that was important."

"I'm sure it was Leto. Now come on. This is important to Oliver. Why are you making this so difficult for him?"

They both stayed where they were looking at Rosario with dumb eyes.

"My god you guys are pathetic."

"You're pathetic for coming out all the way to the trailers in your costume." Colin teased.

The trailer door swung open and Angelina stepped in with an "I hate you look" on her face.

"Really, you two are method actors; get your asses on set." She then stepped out. Simple as that the two stood up, Colin ditched his cigarette and before stepping out of the trailer they both kissed Rosario on the cheek sweetly.

"It's nice to know you won't listen to me, but a kiss is just as a good." She rolled her eyes.

"It's because we love you. Besides you're not as big as a threat as queen Olympias!"

"You two are too much." She shook her head not seeing how anyone could put up with them. "I would feel sorry for Alexander and Hephaistion if they had met you guys in person."

They headed back to the set and they didn't expect Oliver to yell at them in front of everybody.

"If you can disappear in front of everybody I can yell at you in front of everybody."

* * *

"Old times eh?"

"That wasn't the best example."

"That was us being bullies."

Colin started changing into the hideous colored chiton and assumed Hephaistion must have given it to them on purpose. I never even have seen a color like this before he thought. The chiton fitted perfectly though but felt ridiculous. The last time he wore one was five or six years ago. That's the least of my problems. Jared was still trying to think about if he wanted to stay or go.

"If you do not make up your mind in ten seconds we're doing rock, paper, scissors."

Colin knew Jared sucked at this game and knew Jared didn't know he sucked at it.

"Deal." He took the challenge.

"K, only one round!"

The loser was Jared and winner was Colin. Jared was stupid to always pick rock as his first chose. So naïve Colin smirked.

"Okay let's go."

Jared ripped the sheets off of Hephaistions bed and started packing their original clothes in it.

"What are we going to do about the guards outside?" Colin asked as he checked the area.

"Camouflage."

"How?"

Jared grabbed the jug of water.

"We can make mud by pouring it on the dirt outside. It's dark out so we can just cover ourselves with it. The chitons are already ugly so we can just cover it with the mud too."

The idea sounded a little unnecessary and well, incredibly stupid but Jared was serious.

"What are we going to drink?"

"I don't know. This is not enough for both of us anyway. We'll find something."

Jared could be just as confident as Alexander but more unsuccessful. When Alexander wanted something he got it. When Jared wanted something he would get sued, things would get banned, he would be rejected and fail miserably and start over again.

The singer carefully poured the jug of water carefully and quietly right outside the tent creating mud with the dirt. Pleased with how much mud came through he filled the jug with it. They both started to wipe the mud all over them not missing a spot.

"This is ridiculous."

"Whatever."

Showing no signs of there normally colored skin they were ready.

"Good lets go."

They grabbed the food and clothes and snook out silently one following the other. The guards were a good fifty feet from them and they went around the corner and hid behind the tent smiling that they made in even that far.

"Before we continue, we need to know where they keep the horses." Jared whispered.

"I didn't think about that."

"Let's split up."

"Are you crazy? Splitting up never ends well." Colin was kind of starting to wonder about Jared and his strange ideas.

"Okay!"

The two inconspicuous men were slipping behind tents trying to keep as quiet as possible. They heard where the feast was taking place and spotted the men sitting around a campfire.

Jared smiled at how unreal it was. "It's like boy scout camp," he whispered to Colin.

They stayed positioned where they were trying to figure out what to do next and to there surprise two stable boys were passing by with two horses. This was just there luck. They started following the boys seeing where they were heading but Jared had other things in mind.

"Okay Colin all we need to do is sneak up behind them and knock them out from behind, tie them up and drag them behind a tent where they won't be found until the morning."

"No! We are waiting to see where they are dropping the horses off. This is not S.W.A.T or some F.B.I. shit! What's wrong with you?"

Jared crossed his arms like a stubborn spoiled princess. "We don't have time to sneak around." He whined.

"Your mood swings are pissing me off. First you want to go home, then stay, then stay again, then go home then stay forever and now you're in a hurry to leave and on top of that you want to knock out some poor boys that probably don't even deserve it?" Colins anger rising.

"It's not like were going to see them again."

Colin angrily stared at him "We wait. It was my idea to sneak out so we follow my rules."

And so they waited.

"By the way what was the real purpose for this mud disguise? Seriously it smells horrible. I'm pretty sure there's horseshit blended with it."

"How about you stop complaining? Look they're leaving.

The boys stayed and chatted for awhile before heading off in the opposite direction.

Making sure the boys were far away enough and out of there sight they rushed over to the stables and pulled out two random horses and started packing their items on them with haste. It was surprising that the horses weren't whining or freaking out. Colin and Jared didn't look like good people after all, but they were actually going to escape. They were brilliant with there plan and nothing was going to stop them.

Jared jumped on his horse and waited for Colin as he was checking the stable horses for any water jugs attached to their saddles.

"Hurry Colin!" he tried his best to whisper.

"We can't really go on this trip again without water?"

"We will find water on the way. Come on."

"You don't know that." He kept searching.

"Psst!"

"What, now Jared?"

Jared pointed over to the horses drinking bin. Colin saw and looked disgusted. He had it with Jared and his awful ideas. He shook off the idea anyway and silently ran back over to his horse reached for its reigns and tried to mount it. He was having some difficulties. The horse kept backing away from him not allowing him to come near her.

"Colin, just get another horse." Jared was getting impatient.

"I can do it." Colin grabbed the reigns and tried mounting it once more but the horse shook him off.

"The horse is not going to cooperate with you now go get another one before this plan is ruined." Jared gave up whispering.

Colin looked up at Jared with annoyance and tried getting his hand untangled from the horse's reigns by tugging it.

"Great, now I'm stuck."

"Would you like my help?"

"No!" Colin said stubbornly. "I can do it myself."

Right before he figured out how to get the reign untied the horse sped off dragging the Irish man out of the stables across camp. It could have been comical hearing some Irish man shouting out for help but the American was too aggravated. After all they were bound to get caught now.

Colin's screaming was alerting the whole camp and thanks to the horse there masterpiece of a plan was ruined. Hephaistion could now kill them for ripping his sheets, destroying his chitons, and disobeying his direct orders.

* * *

"What is that?" an irritated Cassander asked.

Alexander stood up from his seat and looked around. "That's an awkward war cry."

Cleitus wielded his dagger. "Is Darius already calling the attack?"

Hephaistion couldn't believe how dim they all were.

"No, Darius wouldn't attack now. I purposely have the fires set so that they would assume we are up all night on the alert which forces his men to be up all night on the alert. We will be resting like babies."

"Genius plan! Maybe if you told me this at the meeting beforehand I wouldn't have questioned your insanity." Cassander said making Alexander smirk.

Craterus stood with the lot of them. "It sounds like one man Sire. I'll go check it out."

"I will go check it out." Hephaistion hurried ahead of Craterus hoping to get to the outsiders first. He left the men shocked at how fast he sprinted off towards the direction of the so called war-cry.

A bunch of guards were chasing after the horse incapable of stopping it. Hephaistion finally made his way towards the scream and saw the guards trying to stop the wild horse. The general whistled and the horse stopped immediately.

Hephaistion pushed his way through the guards who were looking at the mud covered man the same way they stared at Alexander before the Gordian knot was cut. Curious.

"Step aside men."

He dismissed the guards by having them believe the stable boy was just being clumsy and ordered them to tell the king and the generals what he said.

Hephaistion got to his knees and untied the leather rope around Colin's wrist, which got tangled in all the bracelets he wore.

Colin was pretty sure he saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw the beautiful green Irish fields, the famous bar he loved to get drunk at, the girls he took to a hotel afterwards and…Hephaistions obvious angry face.

The general said nothing and Colin felt like he was going to receive the worst punishment possible. Death.

The generals were relived when the guard told them the news.

"That stable boy should be fired immediately." Craterus suggested dramatically.

"Mistakes happen my friends."

"Always so honorable, Alexander. Just like your father." Philotas said proudly.

Alexander looked at Philotas like he was incapable of ever being smart but decided to say nothing that would start a feud. The king saw nothing honorable in his father but most of his generals once worked under King Phillip. He couldn't say anything hateful because the generals respected and loved his father.

"I will take that as a compliment. I guess."

"Well you should, he was a gre..."

"Well we should go get our rest for tomorrow. We don't want to sleep in now do we?" the king interrupted with force. If he says one more word I will kick him in the head Alexander thought.

"Let me finish drinking this cup." Cleitus brought the cup of wine to his mouth and Alexander snatched it from him and poured it out. Alexander suddenly seemed in the worst mood possible, and the mentioning of his father always had consequences.

"Go to bed Cleitus, that's an order."

The generals whined but did as Alexander asked and all retired for the night.

* * *

"They were trying to escape with our horses?"

"Yes, but Buchephalus didn't allow it. It's too bad my horse is easy." Hephaistion said glaring at Jared.

Jared and Colin looked like two sad puppies that just got in trouble for getting into the trash, trying to give there best innocent look. They were dirty, Colin was bleeding, Jared's hair lay flat and there was a good chance Hephaistion and Alexander would fall for it and claim forgiveness. That was unlikely.

Alexander looked at them distressed.

"You are very lucky. My horse doesn't take well to strangers. You could have been stomped on with those mighty hooves." Hephaistion folded his arms hating that Alexander wasn't being harsh enough.

The Irish man realized how lucky he really was. He had only a few cuts on his legs, arms and ass. The hardened mud had a lot to do with his safety and he couldn't be prouder that it turned out to be his own personal armor. Maybe he should thank Jared for the mud idea.

"Alexander I know you are tired so let's cut this discussion short. I am going to question them because I personally still don't trust them. I would think that you would be more concerned with some two weird people running off with our horses but you don't seem to be bothered. I understand that you think the gods sent them to you as a good omen but as your bodyguard I will see to matters myself." Like usual Hephaistion lectures, they were straight to the point leaving no room for questions just comments.

"Okay I am going to have you question them."

"Thank you."

"But if they are spies, they are very unsuccessful spies."

"Spies can be tricky, my love."

Alexander looked at the two and then back at his friend. He sighed in defeat like he just gave up the two best things in the world.

"We will do this your way then but promise me you won't hurt them and if they are spies consult me first before any punishments are given."

"I promise."

Transgression took over Hephaistions' face once Alexander left the tent and headed back to his. Now that he was gone, he was glad he could take matters into his own hands. He was going to get the truth from them no matter what.

* * *

The tent was big, beautiful and richly endowed. The Great King was seated in his throne richly dressed, with dark eyeliner surrounding his eyes. His eyes were a light auburn and no doubt majestic. His expression was vacant as he saw one of his men approaching. The man was a lot similar to the King in characteristic. He was graceful but at the same time very mellow. He went to one knee before his king, bowed his head slowly and stood.

"King Darius, I come before you with news."

"Speak."

"Alexander's camps are awake on the alert. The fires are not yet absent."

"Thank you, Bessus," he spoke slowly.

The guard awaited another reply but got none so he spoke up.

"Are we going to attack?"

"I am not going to attack an army less capable then mine. I shall fight fair and face the young King tomorrow."

"What if they call an attack on us, your Highness?"

"Order the guards to stay on the alert all night, and if they do attack my judgment of the king being an honorable king was a foolish one."

"Yes your Highness!"

Bessus bowed and graciously left the kings tent.

Darius didn't know what to expect when the sun would rise. He was finally going to face the young King. He had heard stories about how brilliant he was not only during battle but also during his personal life. He felt no threat though. All he knew was that the next day, when the sun hit above there heads they would overpower the opponent and Alexander will be no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspiration-**music of 30seconds to mars

**Disclaimer-**I don't own these fine men. They own each other. Some of the events that happen in this story never happened.

**Notes* **I promise Phai is not evil! Also I am not great at all with battle scenes. My mind is not meant for something so visionary so please be kind to me. A friend of mine (a huge fan of Alexander) gave me the information on the battle units.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard. Your reviews have inspired me greatly.**

**Far, Far Away and Long, Long Ago~ Chapter 4**

It wasn't cold completely but it was a dark clammy night in Bossier, a small city in Louisiana United States. It was December, a population of one thousand three hundred and eight two point six people per square mile, it was dead quiet. No one to be seen. No one to be heard, it wasn't normal. It wasn't normal for a ten year old boy to be out enjoying the evening moon, the sombre clouds and the sky sending down rain slowly, sneaking in every crack the ground offered. Ten year old Jared, riding his bike on the dreary night was one activity he must do, despite the weather, he always had to be busy, always having to be distracted. He rode down the streets looking to no sides just straight. From his lips came a silent song

_I believe in nothing,  
Not the end and not the start  
I believe in nothing,  
Not the earth and not the stars  
I believe in nothing,  
Not the day or not the dark  
I believe in nothing,  
But the beating of our hearts  
I believe in nothing,  
100 suns until we part…_

"Hello sir!" the sapphire eyed boy stopped his bike at the foot of a man dressed in all black. A black scarf wrapped loosely around his face exposing nothing but his eyes.

"What is a young boy doing out here on such a dead night." The mans voice was cold.

"I'm fitting my daily routines in, sir."

"Are you not cold, son?"

The boy should have been cold. He was out there wearing a black tank short, with torn jeans and boots without any shoelaces. From the look of him you would assume he was poor.

"My sweater was torn up."

"My, my you must have a mean angry pet living with you?"

"If you consider my father a pet then, yes." The boy was direct.

The stranger looked up and down the boy but never dieing away from the possession of his eyes.

"Is your father good to you?"

"Sometimes." The boy started to feel uncomfortable and the stranger felt it as well. Again the eyes told him everything he needed to know. The water silently dripping from the boys face and hair made the man leer under his scarf.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No sir."

"Do you trust me?"

He only managed to nod his head just a tinge.

"I'd better get home now."

"Yes your mother is probably worried sick."

The boy turned to leave off to the direction of his house but the weird man stopped him.

"Does your mom know you're out here?"

The boy shook his head.

"On such a dangerous night?" The man's voice turned darker.

"What's so dangerous about tonight, sir?" the boy questioned.

"Because boy, strangers can come out of nowhere, find a random cute little boy on the streets and better yet, there is none out here to save you."

* * *

"Shannon, honey?" the mom said as she stepped out of her room fixing her hair and the dress she wore. She called her eldest son again wiping tears from her eyes.

The only lights on in the house were upstairs.

"Shannon?"

"Yes mom?" The boy was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her with uncertain eyes and half lit face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Shannon stay out of it!" the father said stepping out of the room coming up from behind her.

"Where's Jared?"

"He went to his room like you told him too."

"Good boy now go to your room for the time being."

Shannon hesitated but eventually walked to his room. A couple of minutes later he slipped out from his room, noticing his parents were yelling at each other in the kitchen and stepped quietly into his brother's room just down the hall.

"Jared?" he turned on the lamp light and noticed Jared wasn't in his room. His toys were abandoned and his bed was completely made.

"Jared?" he called again but no answer.

Shannon turned to leave the room and before the door stood his very wet pale little brother.

"Jared where were you?"

The boy didn't speak.

"Are you okay?" His expression was not the easiest to read. He didn't look scared and he didn't look angry. He looked lost.

"Let me go get mom." Shannon said worried.

"No." the boy immediately said. "It's okay; they don't need to know what happened."

"Are you sure? Wait, what happened?" Shannon didn't know what to do.

"Yea I'm sure big brother and it doesn't need to be mentioned. What's done is done."

Jared walked passed Shannon into his room. What Shannon heard on the way back to his own was the words of a silent song.

_Time to escape,  
The clutches of a name  
No this is not a game,  
It's just a new beginning  
I don't believe in fate,  
But the bottom line  
It's time to pay,_

_You know you've got it coming_

His door shut and he lay on his bed staring into nothing in the little town of Bossier.

* * *

Hephaistion had awakened a few hours before the battle was supposed to even take place and a couple of hours before Alexander would awake. He knew he didn't get enough sleep and even though it was his chose to stay up and do the questioning he blamed the strangers for it. He shouldn't have to be put through this trouble.

"All for you" he whispered staring at the top of his tent.

The information he got last night made the strangers seem more and more mysterious, not to mention it was completely impossible. He took a moment and realized how unlikely they were. Maybe they are gods he asked himself over and over and over again. Impossible. As long as he didn't trust them, they were spies of Darius. Everything was buried so deep inside his mind that he became disappointed in himself for letting it cloud his mind. Distracted was not how he wanted to go into a major battle. He cursed himself for letting it take a toll and told himself he should have never went on that ride with Alexander.

He glimpsed over at the two, he made share the floor and to his surprise they were still there and hadn't tried to escape. They learned there lessons the first time he sneered.

The sleepy man immediately got dressed and started to wake up the two sleeping figures. He was surprised at how restless he was compared to them especially after the proposition he offered them not too long ago. The blue-eyed man awakened first. This was the best sleep he's gotten in along while.

"Joy to you" Hephaistion said with an unpredictable tone as he put on his boots.

"How early is it?" Jared asked as it was still almost completely dark.

"Early enough. We have a lot of matters to discuss before the battle but preparations are a must. Wake your friend."

Jared had no disposition to argue with Hephaistion at the moment and attempted to wake his friend. Colin and Jared were known, in their world, to suffer from insomnia due to always working hard, stress or anything really. They lived a very busy life and it was a miracle they had slept well.

What was yet to come made them skeptical.

Hephaistion dressed and ready to go got straight to the point.

"You have accepted my proposal but you can still back out. Of course that will end with my dagger in your throat."

"No ones backing out and we haven't thought about changing our minds." Jared was serious. "I hope you realize how heartless you are being."

Colin wasn't shocked at Jared's outspokenness. It was something it took time to adjust too but it was something he feared Hephaistion would not take any likeness too. After all they were in another world. If you say one thing wrong your head can stain the ground in a matter of seconds.

"I like challenges." Jared continued to let Hephaistion know that he wasn't afraid.

"Well this is to prove your worth. Alexander thinks you are a gift sent to him and I think you're an enemy sent for him. Like I said if any suspicions come out to play I will put you to death."

This was the famous Hephaistion Jared had the pleasure in playing for the film. It was hard to believe and it seemed that history books portrayed him wrong. They were right about him being distant. It was shown in his eyes. But this Hephaistion was brave, determined, strong mannered and wise. Good looking was what he was commonly portrayed as but it wasn't even the right word to describe him. That word would mean nothing to anyone who saw him in person. He was more. He was lovely, beautiful. The judgmental aspects of his personality just deemed him even more likable. Perhaps it was just a side of him historians chose not to emphasize. There was never enough information about the general to begin with but if one thing was for sure Jared would never have doubted the love he held for his king. The only bonus was that the love was stronger than he had imagined.

In the early hours they were up Hephaistion was finally pleased with him self for chopping off the unbelievably funny hair the older man displayed. Of course there were ramifications.

"Why couldn't I have just got it wet and smoothed it back?" This still didn't change the fact of its revolting obnoxious color.

"I forgot to ask you last night how old you are."

Jared smiled. He knew everyone thought he was a vampire because he looked like he never aged. He took the question as a compliment. He looked damn good for his age.

"Guess!" he said over enthused.

He stared at Jared for awhile trying to figure out his age. He looks twenty three, acts twelve. He has a body like a man who's been in the fields working non stop, he has a big head, big eyes. It's hard to believe he is a man with the form of a woman he thought. Very interesting. Maybe he is a god. But this is a trick question. Hephaistion smiled to himself. He asked me to guess for a reason, he knows he looks young, anyone could tell so that must mean he is older. Hephaistion was now concentrated. But how much older? I see no signs of wrinkles but that vein that is beneath his right eye shows that he either works really hard, he's completely stressed, tired, depressed or it is his only aging mark. The light bulb went off in his head.

"You are 38." Jared and Colin shared the same look. How the hell did he figure that out?

"Well am I wrong?"

"Uh..no" Jared felt exposed and vulnerable. He pouted. People always had a hard time figuring him out. Stupid Hephaistion just killed his peculiar ness.

Hephasition held Jared's hair with a tight grip and pulled out his dagger from god knows where and started hacking. Jared relaxed later and let the man do what he had to do. Colin was more shocked than the singer. Who loves his hair more than Jared fucking Leto? Jared Leto does. But he looked on the bright side and yes it would have been distracting and it was obnoxious. There were no fan girls around for him to stop traffic for, but it was hard to watch nonetheless even though he wasn't a fan of the hair himself. So points for Hephaistion he thought.

Colin stepped out of the tent and started washing himself off with a wet cloth Hephaistion had offered him, the only nice thing he did for him that day. He and Jared were still dirty from there major fail escape the night before. The fresh air felt great against this wet face but his stomach wasn't doing much for him. He went back in and Colin could have laughed at Jared, his angry face and his new hair cut. His hair looked very much like his own, short and spiky just blonde.

But he wasn't in the mood to tell Jared how shitty he looks as a blonde or how everything was going to be okay, because it wasn't. Colin couldn't get the knot out of his stomach. Why was he starting to feel this way now and why wasn't Jared worried? Colin desperately wanted his courage as he left the tent to empty his stomach.

* * *

"TOP OF THE MORNING!"

Cleitus was waking up the whole damn camp his special way knowing damn well every single person would wake up just so they wouldn't have to hear him yelling it every seconds he had.

"Shut your damn hole Cleitus." Hephaistion was on his way towards the king's tent

"What side of the bed did your pretty ass wake up on?"

Hephaistion glared at him hard and continued walking. It was becoming a routine.

"Obviously the wrong one." Cleitus laughed. "Learn not to be so grumpy."

And that was the last thing the blue eyed general heard as he entered the kings' tent.

"Alexander why aren't there guards out side your tent?"

He looked around the tent and saw his king walking around completely nude and wet and the sight was glorious. Hephaistion blushed and looked away quickly as if it was a sin to look at him.

"No decency this early in the morning Alexander?" he said as if the king should be ashamed.

"You like what you see?" Alexander smirked and started drying himself up.

Hephaistion felt childish and foolish looking away from the man he shared his heart with but they haven't shared a bed in awhile so this added on to why he felt far-off.

The general gave up his pride and looked at his king's body like he had been missing out.

"You look ready for battle," he said teasingly.

"I'm feeling a little exposed. Would you care to dress me?" Alexander joked back.

Hephaistion approached him walking with his body seductive teasing Alexander and his groin.

"Only if it is allowed my king," he said biting his lip.

They forgot the time, situation, place and everything around as Hephaistion inched closer to the kings' face desperately wanting to attack his wet soft lips.

"I want to do it now. In my bed before the fight." The king whispered with a tone that would have made all his men drop dead just for him.

They were alerted by the sound of Cleitus and this time Craterus yelling and shouting at the soldiers, telling them to hurry, get in position and to wake up. Reality basically just slapped them in the face and the general and his king couldn't hide the signs of disappointment.

Hephaistion sighed and rested his hand on Alexander's chest admiring the necklace he wore that he had given to him as a birthday gift. He started playing with it.

"I promised to keep you focused and I'm over here in your tent distracting you from your most important of duties," he silently spoke.

Alexander eyes brightened at this. "I'm not even dressed yet."

"I know." Hephaistion kissed the king on the tip of his nose and the romantic moment was destroyed yet again at the sound of more generals shouting.

Alexander started to finish drying his body and Hephaistion was preparing his armor for the battle, helping the king get dressed.

"So did you question the two?"

"I did."

"Are they trustworthy?"

"They denied they were spies. They gave me a more unexpected answer." Hephaistion wanted to drop the subject but the king was curious.

"What was it?"

"They gave me an answer of great impossibility. It would be too distracting for you if I were to tell you now. I shall give you more information after the battle."

Alexander stared at him for awhile looking for another answer to another question.

He received the same look.

"You're wondering what I did with them."

"You and I know each other all to well."

The general decided to be straight with him.

"I prepared them for battle. They're going to fight by my side."

"What? Why?"

"If they are spies they won't leave from my sight and if they are not spies they will fight for you. It's a win, win condition.

Alexander was a very smart man and he couldn't deny that this was genius incase they were enemies, but now Hephaistion was putting himself more at risk. The general was smiling at his king who was in another one of his thinking processes.

"I understand you completely, love, but what if?" he was interrupted.

"You have nothing to fear Alexander. I already thought about it and they won't die. I'll be watching them."

"Okay but what about you? Does this not put more risk on your life?"

"I thought about this too and yes it does but I can handle it."

"Do they even know how to fight? I don't think they are battle material. This can be very risky for not only you but them as well."

"I don't trust them on there own. I will handle it." He sounded confident but not enough to Alexander's liking.

"Have two guards watch them back at the camp. Sounds more reasonable?"

"Alexander, trust me."

Alexander saw that Hephaistion looked uncomfortable with something and was about to question him but again he was interrupted.

"One said they are comfortable with a sword. I trained them a little before sunrise making sure they knew how to hold one, how to swing one and how to defend themselves. I have it under control."

They shared silence for a minute trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"I should go get ready."

He left immediately and this time Alexander was left fearing for him. Not only was he acting weird and almost unpleasant but he put himself in the most dangerous of positions. He was protecting four people now including him self. It didn't make sense to the king. Alexander made a mental note to himself not to be reckless in the battle for the sake of his friend. After all he would probably have to be the one saving him.

Alexander after suited up left his tent and went to go find the loudest general probably on earth. It wasn't too difficult.

Alexander was smiling at the world as he went on his search. He knew today was going to be glorious The men were bowing to him and they had there battle faces on.

"Cleitus, I need to speak with you." He finally spotted the general.

"Anytime sire."

The loud man ran his hands through his lovely black hair after seeing two slacking soldiers.

"GET A MOVE ON, LADS!"

* * *

The day was dry and hot and Alexander stood from a tall cliff over looking. The eagle Alexander had long awaited flew over his head and surrounded the battle formations of both armies. This was a good omen. Zues was in the form of a bird watching over him.

What was in front of him was better than what his dreams pictured.

He looked to Darius army and he compared it to his own. His men were massive in numbers, roughly sixty thousand more men than his own. His men were perfectly lined and very well organized. Darius was a great king from the stories, rumors told to him and he was about to experience just how great. Even though they were enemies Alexander saw him as an honorable man and a worthy opponent and expected nothing less from his soldiers. They looked ready and Alexander was ready. He was fearless, eyes determined and brilliant. He would win this.

"I know it."

* * *

Colin was the opposite of what Alexander or any man in the army felt. Every five minutes he felt nauseous and light headed. He threw up a couple more times but the soldiers paid him no attention. They assumed it was just a natural thing to do before a battle, like peeing on the battle field. As long as you didn't back out you were fine. Hephaistion on the other hand disciplined him through words. He wasn't going to show them any mercy. If they were indeed spies they would save themselves. They wouldn't risk there own life just because some general put them through shit. They would be forced to protect themselves. Jared understood perfectly where he was coming from and tried to explain it to his friend. If they were in his position, a loyal friend and general to the King, he would have murdered them already.

"You have nothing to fear. Stay by me at all times. Just follow those instructions and you'll be fine." the mad generals words were more comforting than his previous ones. The singer was confident and it was undeniable but they never been in an actual battle before. Jared only sang about war but now that he was in an actual battle he was about to recognize its true purpose. They were actually going to fight for Alexander the Great and see how it really happened? He pushed aside the bad thoughts such as what if they didn't make it out alive. It would be horrible to die there and never return home.

* * *

Alexander before his men approached a bull to make his final sacrifice for the gods. He looked to the sun, slid his sword just under the throat and cut the neck spilling blood on the ground and on his face making him appear savagely. The hopeless animal fell to the ground and a high priest performing the sacrifice started to gut the stomach of the poor beast making the Irish man hurl. He looked away and all he wanted to do at that minute was smoke and drink his way into oblivion. Why he gave up drinking was beyond him.

"Jared I'm scared shitless." Colin was holding onto Jared's hand tight shaking and Jared clenched it tighter.

"I will protect you. I refuse to let you go."

Alexander mounted his mighty horse Buchephalus and as any great king would do gave a speech. He rode to the front lines of his army followed only by a few guards. His rough gaze embraced the eyes of his men ready for battle. The sun made him look brilliant as it shined in his golden armor and his golden hair. One couldn't deny he was a god.

"Timmander, are you ready to fight like your father had under King Phillip? He died so bravely. You come from an honored family, Timmander. Fight for him today." He held his hand to his heart.

Timmander cheered aloud.

"Coenus, you should be proud where you are right now. You survived many battles and will survive this one."

Coenus shouted in glory.

"Neoptolemus! It still burns in my memory the way you took the siege tower at Tyra. Today you will fight that same way."

Alexander pointed out many a man before him sharing his credibility with each one.

"Who is this Great King Darius who tells his men they must fight. We are here today fighting as Macedonian free men, not men forced. If we all take care of each other on the field today, none of us will fall. Conquer your fears and I promise you will conquer death!"

The men were wild. They were animals. They were hungry. Their king just gave one of the best speeches they have ever heard and just when they thought they had all the encouragement possible the king put on his shining helmet.

"I'm here with every single one of you! Let's do this for glory! Zeus be with us!" he shouted.

They roared in unison hitting there spears against their shields. They were ready to die and they knew Alexander was willing to die with them

The eagle crossed the sky once more.

Just across them stood the Persian army and the Great king Darius centered at the front of his army with his finest infantry. This was the day Alexander had been waiting for all his life. The battle was finally beginning. He shouted to his generals ordering all his men in there rightful battle formations as he rode across the front lines.

"Hephaistion go!"

"Parmenion go!"

Darius had his eyes on the young king.

Darius army consisted of _40,000 Calvary_, _10,000 Hoplites_, _30,000 Peltast_, _15 elephants_ even though they weren't meant to take part in the battle, _200 chariots_, _1000 archers_, and _9000 Persian Immortals_. His commanding officer Bessus was in charge of leading the left flank followed by the Sacaean horsemen. Mazaeus, another one of his officers was in charge of his right flank with the Armenians Cavalry leading the attack on his own orders.

The Macedonian units were much smaller that the Persian units. Alexander had almost _30,000 Heavy Infantry_. His cavalry ran close to 7,000 and the _Peltasts_ were roughly 9000. The Macedonian center consisted of the Phalanx led by Craterus. Nicanor, led the shield-bearer infantry men in the right wing. The Macedonian right was led by Alexander himself followed by the Companion Cavalry and the light Cavalry. Parmenion and his son Philotas led the Macedonian left. They stood with the Thessalian and Thracian allies' horsemen and cavalry units.

"Where does he go?" asking Bessus.

Bessus shook his head just as confused as the king.

"Pursue him Bessus."

After being dispatched with orders Bessus led his army to the right to go charge into Alexander's forces.

Darius was trying to figure out the king. He felt his courage from where he was at but he fret not. He knew his army held more troops. It was just like he planned. He intended for his army to be massive assuming it would overpower Alexander's army. He also had the pleasure in choosing a flat land for the battle, this way his superior troops would be more effective. He remembered his defeat at the Battle of Issus. It was another Macedonian victory and he couldn't allow another defeat. He raised his arm signaling his archers to ready, aim, fire. The archers fired at the Macedonian Left.

Alexander knew that dividing his army was for the best. He was a genius on the battlefield. He could read it like he was a god in the sky looking over them. He assumed that Darius would send his best to over flank them so in advance he created a line of troops completely invisible to the Persians.

The young King immediately ordered his infantry troops into phalanx formation and had them attack the Persian infantry. Darius made another move and sent a good amount of his cavalry to charge near the Macedonian left, attacking Parmenions forces.

**Macedonian right**

They rode in the dusty sands. Alexander was on a time limit. In order to get to Darius was all based on good timing.

"Pick up the pace men!" He shouted and his men rode faster. Bessus seeing this made his men pick up speed. The soldiers rode as if they were racing towards the edge of the earth.

**Macedonian Center **

"Watch out for the chariots!" The one eyed general, Antigonus yelled warning his men as the scythed chariots of about hundred were coming towards them. The front lines of the men had no choice but to step aside before the Persians riding on there chariots came towards them with force, knowing the sweeping scythe would cut through them. And it did. Some men weren't lucky. Legs were removed and sliced off. Those men would never be men again.

The chariots came and the phalanx repositioned into their mass military formation holding off the men. They had to take down the horses first. They sliced and cut them making the riders fling off straight into the eighteen foot sarissa spears.

**Macedonian Right**

Alexander and his men rode further and further out towards the right wing. The air was almost completely contaminated with the sand coming form the horse's hooves but the men kept riding. This was Alexander's moment he had been long awaiting. He signaled his men to make a left turn.

"Infantry clear out now!" They left the companion cavalry to meet with Bessus while his infantry made a wedge heading towards the Persian center to crush it.

**Macedonian Left**

"Father!" Philotas shouted trying to get Parmenions attention. "We must fall back father!"

"No, we hold son. We're far to thin!" Parmenions forces were indeed very thin and he was forced to send a messenger to tell Alexander.

"Meleager go worn Alexander!"

The battle in the left wing was getting volatile. It was bloody and harsh. Parmenion was feeling hopeless and angry. How could Alexander be so inconsiderate he thought. The sound of his men was painful to hear but they remained vicious. The king had told them they were lions, so they must be. The horses were whining, as they were stabbed more times imaginable. The unfocused men couldn't tell who they were slicing at as blood stained there eyes. It was madness.

**Macedonian Center**

The phalanx we're holding well. The companions at the center were doing well. They made it seem like they already held victory by the way they were fighting with smiles, cheering aloud and giving quick hugs after recent kills. Nearchus and Craterus would block swords with disengaged heads they found rolling somewhere on the ground, Perdicas was enjoying throwing hard apples back at the Persian Apple bearers, Leonnatus was fighting like there was no tomorrow, looking like he could be in a Matrix film.

"Hold your positions!" Craterus shouted. The horn sounded.

Darius seeing this turned facing his men positioned behind him signaled to them and the Babylonians went out in different direction. He turned back to face the battle before him.

**Macedonian Right**

"Come Macedonians, ride!"

The once right flank was now aiming to drive down the gap towards the Persian center. The men had seen that the king's strategy had worked. There was now a complete open gap between Bessus left and Darius center. The battle was well worth waiting for in Alexander's eyes. He was finally getting closer to Darius. He prepared his sword and held it high yelling to his Macedonians to ride faster. Alexander could not be stopped when in the front and this made Darius shudder.

The Great King was uncertain as the Macedonians were encountering the Persian center. His troops saw the look in his eyes, uncertainty fell amongst them and they started to back away in fear and panic.

"Parnicus, bring these men up!" Darius ordered. He was furious. Parnicus looked at the men and back at Darius nodding.

"Have them block the forces."

Parnicus shouted at the men and ordered them out.

**Macedonian Left**

"Philotas, Philotas!"

Parmenion grabbed his son. He was angry. The Macedonian left wasn't holding to well and Alexander still hasn't come to aid them. The men were being overthrown.

"Yes father!"

"Go find Alexander, and tell him yourself.

His son nodded.

"If he doesn't listen then avenge this betrayal."

Philotas just nodded his head again being a little cynical.

"Go!" his father pushed him and Philotas headed off to the center to find the king.

If Alexander didn't arrive anytime soon they would be no more. Parmenions men had suffered severe wounds. This was the only time Darius could smile.

**Macedonian center**

Alexander and his infantry had finally encountered the Persian center that by now was completely weakened by the Macedonian center. The Persian center was trying hard from stopping there attack. The Persians were a good force they showed no mercy but they were at a disadvantage. Alexander knew this also. There armor didn't hold like the Macedonians and they were clumsier when it came to wielding a sword. Alexander also ordered the part of the Phalanx to hold position behind them just incase and this worked well for intimidation.

Alexander fought, slicing anyone in his path as he rode on his black horse. Without noticing, a wild man ran up stabbing him in the thigh making fresh blood run free. Alexander didn't scream just turned and stabbed the man in the chest. Buchephalus started to stomp kicking at the enemy once her owner jumped from her back to retrieve his sword.

"Pay attention Lad, your father still watches over you!"

Alexander looked to Cleitus who seemed to be enjoying the heat of the battle as he sliced some mans arms off before he managed to attack the king. Alexander continued on fighting. Cleitus jumped off his horse and started cutting and ripping the heads from men who were going to loose it anyway. He started to bash others with it, blood flinging everywhere. It gave him a great advantage.

"Cleitus, I ordered you to watch Hephaistion, not get blood in my damn eye now Go!" Cleitus went to find Hephaistion on those orders.

The Persian center was weakening more and more as the battle went on. Hephaistion was fighting vigorously to keep the two alive and later Cleitus joined him. Hephaistion shielded two wild Persians at the same time and Cleitus finished them off.

"Who are you protecting lad?" Cleitus chopped off the head of a man about to stab Hephaistion in the back.

"None of your business."

"I just saved you, thanks would be nice." Hephaistion pushed him away.

"I will thank you when you leave me. You're distracting." Hephaistion grabbed a man and stabbed him deep in the throat and pushed him aside.

"Distracting enough to save your little ass?"

More Persians crowded in. Ptolemy took an arrow to a side of mans face and ripped it out the other and went and fought his way immediately over to where Cleitus and Hephaistion were having there obvious moment.

"There should be a rule, no chatting during a fight!" Ptolemy shouted over the sound of war.

Hephaistion continued fighting ignoring the interfering generals. Cleitus and Ptolemy had no intention of leaving and fought by his side.

"Hephaistion there'd better be a good reason for this." Ptolemy said seeing him protecting the two supposed soldiers. Hephaistion didn't know he was making it that obvious.

"There's a reason for everything." He kicked another man in the stomach before slicing him open.

Jared and Colin have survived the ride with them, now they were struggling to survive the battle. It was harder than Hephaistion realized. Alexander was moving further and further away and he was forced to let him go. While the singer was the best at pushing, knocking out and biting, Colin was the best at ducking, blocking and hiding behind the blue eyed general but they both couldn't kill a soul to save their life. He didn't intend to act like a sissy but it overpowered his courage.

"You have to kill them. They will turn on you." Hephaistion informed them both.

He was right. It was necessary. They could trust no one. Hephaistion fought and struggled to protect them but he didn't regret his actions for putting them in this situation he would just have to fight harder. Jared reached for his arm.

"I hope you know what you're doing? This isn't smart." Jared had to shout near his ear so that he could hear him.

"Are you questioning me?"

"You can't fight for us and also yourself."

"I can."

* * *

By this time in the battle Colin and Jared could have died over hundred times. The sounds of dying horses, screaming men, blood and guts everywhere was too much and Colin simply wasn't set out for it. He was a just an actor born in Dublin Ireland who enjoyed peace and quiet, drinking, sleeping with girls, enjoying family get togethers and stuff that didn't involve violence. His life was too perfect. His nausea kicked in and his body turning weak, let him fall. While settling on his knees and hands he tried catching up with his breathing. His heart was beating fast and it became a race between the beat of it and his breathing. He clenched his chest trying to fight for control. As Jared promised him before, he didn't let go. He was clasping the mans upper arm as he was brought to the bloody ground.

"Hephaistion!" Jared called. Hephaistion immediately went to there sides.

"Tell him to get up!" he yelled, his voice livid.

"He can't!"

Hephaistion slid to the ground and grabbed Colin's chin so that he could look up at him.

"Hey, you can do this."

Colin was unresponsive. This was not good.

Jared bent in reach of his ear. "Colin we're here, listen to us!"

Hephaistion saw two men approaching Jared and Colin from behind and stood to fight them off but Ptolemy shot them in the head with an arrow. Hephaistion almost forgot they were there helping out.

"Colin we need you up." Jared didn't give up trying to get his attention.

"He's in shock!" Cleitus yelled over to Hephaistion.

"Cover me Ptolemy and Cleitus!"

Hephaistion got back down and started trying to snap Colin out of it.

"I'm going to die." It sounded more like a question but the man finally spoke. Hephaistion now didn't know what to think of them.

"No, no you're not. I'm here. We have friends helping out. Some of the best," trying to direct his attention towards the two fighting by his side. "Ptolemy and Cleitus will take good care of us."

Colin took deeper breaths before getting up with Hephaistions and Jared's help.

"Keep your head up and only watch the front of you. We're right beside you."

Colin nodded and did as told. This wasn't the same Hephaistion who had accused them of being spies.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes!"

Hephaistion reached for Cleitus.

"I'm going to go find Alexander, watch these two!" His voice was harsh and demanding and Cleitus nodded.

"Keep Ptolemy at their front, you watch there backs." Hephaistion went off to go find Alexander.

He found the red-goldish lion printed helmet in the chaos center of the battle and starting pushing his way over to the king. Getting closer he spotted Alexander's bloody thigh. His eyes widened with shock, he couldn't take another step, his heavy sword fell from his limply hand and his body gave out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspiration-music of 30seconds to mars**

**Disclaimer-I don't own these fine men. They own each other**

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard and Yumemakura. Your reviews have inspired me greatly.**

**Far, Far Away and Long, Long Ago~ Chapter 5**

It took Alexander a minute before realizing his love standing, doing nothing completely unaware of the skirmish around him. What is he doing? He had no weapon, nothing to defend himself. Alexander hurried his way over to his friend not caring about anything else around him.

"Hephaistion!" the king shook him, slapped his cheek a couple of times but still no progress getting him back to his senses. Why won't he move? He yelled for him again and nothing still. His eyes glazed with fear. Anything could be wrong with him. Alexander started checking everything on Hephaistion but the general had no wounds, no damage. By the looks of it one would think he was completely fine on the outside. He even checked for poisonous darts and arrows. Hephaistion wasn't cold or stiff but the complete opposite, warm and lifeless.

"Cleitus!" Alexander shouted, his voice so strong anyone could have heard even the great king himself. Cleitus came quick not bothered at all that he has been going back and forth all day.

"Help me with him, he's not moving!"

"What's wrong?" the black haired man asked.

Alexander started to look around for his horse. "We need to get him out of here! Bucephalus!"

"Let me get him out. You need to finish the battle."

Hephaistions dark pupils widened like a cameras aperture and he starting coughing like he had held his breath too long under water.

Alexander was holding him tight not wanting to let him go. He was so relieved that he was alright and gave him a massive hug.

"Are you okay Phai? What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" followed by more and more questions.

"I'm fine Alexander. Its okay." he said trying to steady his breathing.

"What the hell just happened? You're supposed to be paying attention lad. This is War not a playground!" Cleitus yelled at Hephaistion like a parent would to an irresponsible child.

Hephaistion darks eyes looked at Cleitus wanting to rip his throat out.

"Don't you ever yell at me!" He yelled in his face. Alexander had to push the generals aside from each other before another fight was started.

"This is not the time soldiers. Hephaistion do we need you out of this fight? You don't look like you're capable of fighting right now." Alexander had both his hands gripping onto his arms holding him from falling as he was still a little woozy.

Hephaistion stared hard at Alexander almost offended that he would say that. "No! I'm fine Alexander. I will fight like any other man. Lack of sleep, that is all."

"More like a midlife crisis!" Cleitus said folding his arms not believing any of it. .

Alexander didn't believe his friend either but Hephaistion insisted that he keep on fighting.

"Everybody find your horses!" Alexander shouted. He put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Cleitus will be by your side the rest of the battle. No arguing, just do it!" Hephaistion glared at Cleitus then picked up his sword where it fell and yelled at Colin and Jared who were just standing there looking lost, to go find there horse.

"Don't take out your anger on them sleeping beauty!"

Hephaistion shoved Cleitus away before jumping on his amber horse.

"Get away from me and go find your stupid horse."

"So dramatic!" Cleitus mounted his supposed stupid horse.

Alexander had to look away. He didn't know whether to laugh, be worried or angry that the two generals weren't getting along especially during the middle of a battle. He's definitely going to have a word with them. It wasn't normal to see Hephaistion so irritated.

Everyone found there horses and were surprised at how quick the blue eyed general adjusted back to the moment in front of them and how he acted like nothing happened. He continued the battle the same way he entered it.

Alexander wasted no more time and crushed the enemies force without struggle. Bessus was now completely cut off from the Persian center and Alexander finally saw Darius just a head of him. No more than seventy five feet. Alexander gave Darius a crazy smile. Darius didn't know Alexander was coming to kill him. It made sense though because without him the Persian army would be nothing. They were already scared to death at Alexander's overpowering flanks.

Alexander took a spear from one of his soldiers. Darius eyes were wide with terror at how wild the young king looked before him, how tight he clenched the spear and how far he threw it towards him. Darius felt the sharp air strike at him from the spears speed but luckily he moved before it struck him. With no delay he ordered his men to turn his chariot around and get him away from the danger that is Alexander.

The Persians saw there king flee and looked utterly confused. They didn't look as confused as Alexander by any means. Alexander's eyes shown with disbelief eyebrows almost pinned.

"Where does he go!" he shouted, wanting an answer know one even knew the answer too. "Why is he running like a coward?" the young king voice was full of sadistic failure.

"Ptolemy, take two men and go all day and hunt Darius down till sunset."

Philotas came up from behind them yelling for Alexander.

"Alexander, Alexander. My fathers lost it. The left wing is being over flanked!"

Alexander was still looking at Darius straight ahead.

"Alexander, Parmenions crumbling!" Hephaistion spoke up.

Alexanders mind was dashing with decisions. If they chased Darius they would risk the left flank being over run or if they didn't chase Darius he could get away and form a bigger army. The eagle flew over there heads again and Alexander cancelled the order to Ptolemy.

"Run you coward. I will find you!" The king was fuming as he shouted. He then turned his force around to go help Parmenion.

Later that day the roars of lions captured the sky and the field as they won the victory. The Macedonians defeated the Persians. Alexander won the battle.

Some of the Persian army fled just like their king. The remaining was captured and Darius left everything behind as well as his own family.

The bright sun was finally setting, the winds blew the sandy air further east, the eagle finally vanished, the clouds moved in the pinkish blue contrast sky and the soldiers were mourning their dead. The world became serene.

* * *

Jared and Colin couldn't be anymore relieved that they have survived the battle. It was only thirty minutes over and they were already resting on the grungy battlefield of death. There attitude towards the stench of drying blood and the carcasses surrounding them meant nothing. They were spent. They had no energy left in there weak bodies. They were sweaty, completely covered in human blood, dirt and sand. They looked nothing more than dead, blending in with the rest of the bodies. Jared's heart was beating fast from adrenaline and Colin's had finally met the even beat of a normal heart. His eyes were closed, half asleep and his head lay in the older mans lap. Jared was staring into nothing, stroking the brunette's hair.

Alexander looking just like he woke from the dead walked further into the field of the dead soldiers both Macedonian and Persian. He watched the deceased men closely. He saw the fear remaining in their eyes. He couldn't imagine ever leaving his men out there to die. He shed tears for those who fought for nothing.

"I would have given you everything worth dying for." Alexander spoke earnestly to all those men who had fought for King Darius. His eyes became distant.

The generals, Philotas, Ptolemy, Craterus, Leonnatus and Hephaistion watched as Alexander made his way through trying to spot out which bodies were of his own men.

"He looks like he wants to be alone at the moment." Leonnatus said.

"Perhaps." replied Ptolemy.

"He needs time." Craterus suggested. "And I need a drink." He walked away followed by all but Hephaistion and Ptolemy.

Before Ptolemy even said it Hephaistion already knew what he was going to ask of him.

"He doesn't look like he needs talking too."

"I can't believe you just said that."

The night was getting colder as the moon was making its way towards the heavens.

"Why?"

"You and I know that Alexander needs to voice his thoughts out. He wouldn't be Alexander if he didn't do that." Hephaistion folded his arms and let out a deep breath meaning "fine I will do it."

"Good. You're a good friend Hephaistion. Let him know that."

Hephaistion stood quietly saying nothing back.

"I will watch those two" Ptolemy said looking towards Jared and Colin.

"I almost forgot about ." Hephaistion walked with Ptolemy towards the two lifeless looking men and Hephaistion looked down on them.

"How was you first battle?"

Jared glared up at him. He remembered back when they filmed Alexander they had to go through boot camp, train like soldiers, and act like soldiers. They weren't those men anymore. Far from it.

"We almost died a thousand times, including you. What do you think?"

"This isn't about me. Ptolemy is going to take you back to camp."

"You still don't trust us do you?"

"I will never trust you." Jared closed his eyes in frustration. "But since the king truly believes that Zues threw you out the sky just for him then so be it. I'm just going to have to deal with it."

Ptolemy didn't know what they were talking about so he just backed away a little respecting there privacy.

"We are honored really, but we're not gods, we're not spies. We just want to go home. We didn't mean to interfere here and we're sorry."

"Now, that won't be wise to just let you leave. You know too much about us." Before letting the man speak he introduced them to Ptolemy.

"Wake your friend and go with Ptolemy back to camp. He will watch you." Ptolemy gave them a quick nod and started to help them up as Hephaistion made his way towards the open field.

Ptolemy shook Colin gently "Come on; let's go see what we can do to help." He said with a voice so gentle. Colin pushed Ptolemy's hand away and went back to resting his eyes not wanting to open. He was very comfortable and very dead beat. Jared smiled at Ptolemy.

"Good luck."

* * *

Alexander reached the center of the field followed closely by Hephaistion. For once he didn't know what to say or how to approach him. Sometimes Alexander could be the most unreadable human, like he was now. Anything could be going on in his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" It took him awhile but he finally asked.

"Everything" The blonde's voice was defeated. Hephaistion knew a lot was going on in that head of his but he stayed silent. He knew Alexander very well.

Alexander took a seat and extended his hand out towards the field.

"You see all those men Hephaistion. I mourn them now and I am going to mourn them tomorrow." His eyes were misty with tears.

Hephaistion looked towards the dirty base of the ground not knowing what to say. Again he kept silent.

"My dream was always to die in battle, die in honor and glory." He paused for awhile and turned to look at his friend. "The battle never takes me; it just takes everyone else but me. Why?" Guilt was forming through out his face.

"It's just isn't your time Alexander. The gods are watching over you for a reason. They need you to keep your men strong."

"Why did Darius leave them? I feel like a fool thinking he was some kind of worthy opponent."

"He's a coward." Then Alexander spoke which made Hephaistion shift nervously.

"So what happened to you?" Alexander asked throat dry and profound.

"I told you. Lack of sleep." Hephaistion walked closer to Alexander taking a seat next to him knowing it was going to be a long conversation.

"You weren't tired Hephaistion. You looked scared."

"I wasn't scared." The general really didn't know what happened.

"You could have died."

"It's hard to explain Alexander." Alexander knew Hephaistion was holding something back. Hephaistion saw the look in his eyes and turned away quick. He didn't want his lover to look in his eyes. His eyes always betrayed him. There was a long deep hollow silence between them and they both looked up seeing the vultures surrounding the sky.

"Well there they are. They come early." Hephaistion said trying to get another reaction from his lover.

"We need to get these men out. We need to return the dead to their owners including the enemy. How dare Darius leave his men behind?" His voice was full of rage which frightened the general. "He is going to pay."

Hephaistion nodded his head at his words. Darius was going to pay. There was no other option, no "buts" and or "ors."

"I know." Hephaistion said staring hard at the ground.

Alexander stood from where he was seated and looked up at the ugly birds again as they just were waiting patiently for food.

"Alexander, I don't want you to think that I am incapable of being your body guard or a general under your time of power. It was a one time thing and it will never happen again." He removed himself from the ground and kissed Alexander on the cheek before hurrying away going back to his camp letting Alexander alone again to think.

"There is nothing you're incapable of doing" Alexander said wordlessly as he turned his back towards the birds and gazed at his lover walking further from his sight.

* * *

Ptolemy handed Jared a damp warm cloth he pulled from a bin of water and gave him instructions on what he and his friend were to be doing.

"Go find some one and help them out."

Colin was already walking among the group of the wounded trying to help out by serving them water or assisting the doctors out when needed.

Jared watched the water drip from the cloth for awhile and turned to Ptolemy. Ptolemy looked at him back.

"What. You don't want to do it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well then what? You look unsure about something."

"Nothing." The older man was scared. This was a whole new experience for him and he was uncomfortable with it. Jared bit his lip and turned towards the men screaming in pain, droning in fear and dying before his eyes.

"These men would love if anyone, no matter how important sat by them and talked with them." Ptolemy suggested. "Just go out there, you have nothing to fear. It's them that do."

"What do I say to them?" Jared was troubled.

"That's up to you." Ptolemy grabbed his own cloth and headed out searching through the wounded.

"How is it coming over here?" Ptolemy asked as he approached the weary Irish man.

"Great. I mean not great because they're dieing but… yea." He stopped talking. The truth was he was just nervous about everything.

"Is this your first time seeing something like this." Colin couldn't believe how much Ptolemy was like the Ptolemy, Elliot Cowan portrayed for the film. At least Oliver got that part right.

"Yea it uh...very much is."

Ptolemy suddenly got curious.

"What tongue do you speak with? Your accent is very unfamiliar."

"An Irish accent…err…Yea." Colin walked away hoping the curled haired man wouldn't ask him any more questions that would lead to miscomprehension which would lead to more questions.

Ptolemy shook his head smiling.

Jared was wiping an injured soldier's forehead. He was only about 16 years of age. He wiped the blood stains from his face.

The boy opened one of his eyes with the other closed due to a huge cut just between the lid and the eyebrow.

"Hi" Jared said silently.

The boy could barely speak because he was in a lot of pain but managed to say hi in return.

Jared smiled at the boy.

"Just hang in there. Everything is going to be fine." He continued to wipe down the gore from the boys face.

"My name is Seilus" he arched out.

"Seilus eh? That's a pretty awesome name." Jared realizing the boy didn't understand what the word awesome meant.

"I mean that's a very, very nice name."

The boy looked happy and tried to smile a bit but couldn't manage one. The pain was indescribable.

"Am I going to die?" The question had a bigger effect on Jared than he realized. Jared looked at the boy closely. The boy was practically fighting to survive. His battle worn clothes were stuck to sweat and blood, he couldn't see from one eye, he had a missing leg, and he was basically holding his stomach closed keeping his insides together.

"No, no your not, I'm going to make sure to have you taken care of."

"Thank you, sir." Even though the boy knew he was in really bad shape he still respected the man for being there by him.

"So you want to hear a story?" changing the subject rubbing the boys arm.

"Yes sir. I like stories. My mother used to tell me them all the time."

"Well I'm going to tell you a different one. One you haven't heard."

The boy half smiled. "That will be nice."

"Okay um…once upon a time there lived these two boys. They were really good friends. They did everything together but one day they grew up and there lives became busier and one day they just parted, never talked to each other again. The younger boy was very successful in his later career. He was rich; he had a beautiful wife and a beautiful son. They called him James." Jared smile wide. He missed watching James and hanging out with him while Colin was out.

"James is a funny name." The boy replied trying not to laugh. Jared rested his hand on the boy's chest trying to comfort him.

"Yea well James is a funny kid."

"What happened to the other boy?" Seilus started choking on his blood.

"Well he had a successful career also but, just took a different route." Jared took the cloth and started washing the brand new blood from the side of his mouth.

* * *

Are you ready?" he screamed at the top of his lungs letting the people before him know who was in charge. The crowd screamed back. The slow drumming was intense making the crowds feel like they had one single heart beat. The guitar and bass complimented each other as it was reaching its max potential knowing the singer was going to reach the finale any minute.

"Are you sure?" He was flying, jumping and spinning on the stage getting the fans more hyped wanting them to match his own energy. The crowd screamed back but more loudly this time. Jared knew he had them; he had them in the palm of his hand. He was there giving them the best night they ever had.

The multitudes of people were insane. Jared was insane. Jumping into a crowd of a thousand people was insane. He knew it but it was the only way to please the people, the only way to distract him self, the only way to get that one person to notice him. Nothing else mattered. He took one deep breath, then another. His eyes were set on the swarm and he took his last breath before the mob grabbed at him like they were hungry for something, longing for something.

* * *

"The boy purposely injured himself so that his friend would notice him?" Seilus asked with pain still in his voice.

Jared nodded his head in shame but then recovered quickly.

"Yea it's stupid. Crazy right?" he really wanted an opinion.

"That's something Alexander would do for his best friend."

Jared wasn't expecting that answer and he was glad he heard it because it was true. Alexander would literally try to capture every single god just for Hephaistion if he asked for it.

"Alexander is a good man and a Great King."

Before Jared continued his story the boy started holding his stomach struggling to breathe, more blood flowing from his mouth. Reacting almost too quickly like he knew it was going to happen Jared grabbed Seilus hand and started whispering words of courage into his ear. The boys hand was so small compared to his and so cold and Jared could cry that someone so young was dying before him. He has experienced death before but not from someone so innocent and so fragile. He shouted for the doctors and the doctors came immediately hearing the pain in Jared's voice. They almost thought the man was of authority due to how strong demanding his tone gave off.

"Help him!" he shouted as he watched them just stand there.

"There's nothing we could do for him son. He has already suffered severe wounds and pain. He's lost a good amount of blood. We're sorry."

"You're not even trying!" Looking at the blood that covered the boy and the pale skin he already knew he was a goner. He wouldn't admit it to himself though. He promised that he would be taken care of. This was another promise he has broken.

"Help him. He's still breathing." Tears were clouding his eyes now making it hard to see.

The doctors did nothing. There was no hope. Jared knelt near the boy closer and started to finish his story.

"The boy stayed strong though and he survived the crowd of people. He was injured but he got back up on that stage and finished what he was there to do. Like you. You have to fight this."

The boy nodded letting him know that he was still listening. Jared didn't know what he was doing. Since when could words save a life? He felt stupid. From the corner of his eyes he saw the big thick nail. It was put to the back of the boy's neck and hammered in so deep Jared could hear his skull crack. That was it and everything seemed to be so silent but yet so restless. The tiny hand went dead in his hand.

"Sorry sir. If you don't mind me asking, who was he to you?" The doctor asked with sympathy.

"His friend." Jared had no better answer. What else could he say? That he was some random person who just happened to be there.

"You have my condolences." The doctor bowed his head like he was bowing to someone of importance and then walked away from the man and the dead boy.

* * *

Alexander after walking about the battlefield helping the doctors find his men, he headed back to the camp where the fallen and wounded soldiers were. He came across Ptolemy.

"How many?" Ptolemy asked.

"It's hard to say. We counted seventy dead so far and the wounded is beyond in numbers."

"They will make it through. They will be up and fight for you in no time at all."

"Yes we will be burying more numbers than we thought."

Ptolemy understood him. He knew that Darius woudn't come back and bury his men. After that stunt he pulled he wouldn't be able to face Alexander or his men again. Alexander took it upon himself to bury them out of respect.

"Hephaistion told me they were with you. How are they?"

Ptolemy gave Alexander a smile. "They keep falling asleep in the most awkward of places." He pointed to the brunette who was passed out against the corner of the gigantic tent looking like one of the dead men and then to the newly made blonde who was sleeping near the dead boy still with his hand attached to his. This was one time Jared and Colin could be normal human beings. The world wasn't about them anymore. They were no longer modern day gods.

"Can you help me bring them to my tent so they can rest?" It was almost a silent request.

"Who are they to you? They must be of some importance. Hephaistion put on quite a show today."

"Just help me Ptolemy."

Ptolemy made his way towards the brunette and tried to wake him up but the Irish man was completely knocked out so Ptolemy had to carry him. Alexander walked next to the older man and gently reached for the hands and untwined them from the dead boys and picked him up.

"They're light as feathers" Ptolemy said.

"Well it makes it a lot easier." Alexander replied.

The night had sunk in and the crescent moon shined brighter than imaginable.

The king and Ptolemy carried the two without struggles into Alexander's tent and laid them on his bed getting them comfortable.

"You won't even let me on your bed when I'm clean. They are filthy." Ptolemy said with dissatisfaction."

He noticed how focused Alexander was on the two sleeping men. He was knelt by the bed with eyes so intense that Ptolemy was surprised they couldn't feel it. The kings rough calloused fingers was tracing the cuts, black blood splotches and dirt marks on there face gently, caressing every part of them as if they were as fragile as thin clear glass and as precious as gold itself.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

Ptolemy didn't know what to say and then Alexander encouraged him to walk over towards the bed. Ptolemy knelt next to Alexander and tried to see what he saw.

"They are so…different Ptolemy. So magnificent. "

"Yes they are Alexander, but who are they?" curiosity showing in his eyes and his voice.

"If I didn't have Hephaistion to trust, you would be my first." It sounded like nonsense to Ptolemy. He would never replace Hephaistion. Hephaistion was made just for Alexander.

"I am pleased. Does this mean you're going to tell me who these men are?" Alexander took his hand from the two males as if a snake snapped at him.

"Promise to tell no one"

"I Promise."

* * *

Alexander had ordered his guards not to let anyone in his tent while he was gone. He gathered his generals accept Hephaistion knowing he wasn't in the best mood and went to go check Darius headquarters.

The men were chatting as they were making there way towards the camp. They were already talking of how rich they were going to be and that they couldn't wait to see what the king left behind.

"Alexander I know you think me a stiff old sod but your father would be proud of you." Parmenion said with honesty. Alexander couldn't believe it. The older general never compliments him. If he ever complimented him it would be about how great of a father Phillip was and that he was lucky to be his son.

"Thank you old friend." he smiled.

"Wow look at this place!" Greed clouded Cassanders face as the men finally entered the deserted tent of Darius. It was beautiful. Even though it was just a tent, the Persians had a way to decorate anything to make it look like a palace. There were utilitarian objects all over, greatly designed and beautifully decorated. Tall torches, fire lit stood at each corner of the tent with strong hard marble with intricate patterns and carvings. The area was made of bold colors with beautiful ornate trims along the top. The smell of light incense burning gave off a healthy environment and very relaxing; just what the Macedonians thought they needed.

"It sure is a big camp. Bigger than ours." Nearchus said as he was admiring the outside.

"This tent is bigger than all our tents put together." Philotas said. "Imagine what the palace is going to look like."

The men were amazed and infatuated with what they were seeing. The tent basically had them drooling.

"Thank the gods we won." Perdicas was overjoyed.

"It's not all about looks my good friends." Alexander sat down at Darius' glorious looking desk and started carefully searching through it. He was definitely better organized than him. "I can't believe he fled." Alexander said to himself.

"What are you looking for?" asked Leonnatus.

"Any evidence of where he might be going. This could have been a plan of his."

"He can't really do anything Alexander."

"Yes he can, Philotas. As long as he is alive he is capable of doing anything. He can still be believed in."

"He is probably going to build a bigger army?" Cleitus said. Alexander nodded in agreement.

"That's what I'm thinking." He pushed scrolls aside and papers. Alexander gave off the impression he could read Persian.

"Bigger than what he had. No man of his will trust him after what he pulled today." Parmenion said. "He will die in the mountains. He left everything behind."

"He is still the King of Persia as long as he lives."

"Well Alexander it seems like you have already made up your mind." Alexander stopped what he was doing and looked up at Parmenion.

"Yes Parmenion, we must hunt Darius down till it be to the ends of the earth."

"That was not your fathers' mission." The generals nodded.

"And I am not my father. My mission is to hunt him down. I am only the king of air as long as he is, as you say dying up in those mountains."

"Of course, of course" Parmenion said walking around the rest of the tent. Alexander was way too obstinate. "Maybe some one else could convince you then."

The blonde haired mans eyes went back to investigate.

"I doubt it old man."

The old general grunted.

"King Alexander our guards are patrolling the camp. We have everyone captured even the family of the Great King." The page said as he bowed before the king and the generals.

Alexander smirked knowing he could use this against Darius.

"Thank you. Tell all guards to be on alert tonight, incase someone tries to plan an attack on our camp."

"Yes sir!" the messenger left.

Alexander stood from Darius desk. "Okay men it's been a long day, let's get some rest."

"Thank the gods, we thought you would never say it." Cleitus said. He turned and left the tent as fast as he could.

"We will deal with everything else tomorrow."

The generals turned and left the tent with Alexander still behind.

Parmenion stopped and went back into the tent. He knew he was obsessing over it already.

"Come Alexander" he said reaching out his arm for him. "You need sleep."

* * *

They stopped running letting the horses take a break. They were running all day non stop trying to get somewhere safe. Darius took off from his chariot and asked one of his committed guards to go fetch him a parchment and pen no matter what it took. He needed to write a letter to the young king and fast. The last battle where he was defeated he had left his chariot his arrow and mantle behind. This time he left his family behind. He was ashamed of himself. This was the second time he had fled from a battle and it hurt his reputation. He could see it in his men's eyes, the way they looked at him, the way they talked to him. It was almost as if he wasn't a king anymore. His panicking came to a minimum though as he reflected on everything. Only a part of his army was with him, the rest fled towards the east. It was a shameful day.

They were somewhere high in the hills still surrounded by dirt, sand and rock still not far enough incase Alexander sent guards out to find him and it was open land leaving no places to hide anywhere. There were no trees, caves, nothing. They were exposed.

"The Great King is angry with himself?" asked Mazeus

"He should be!" spewed out Bessus. "It was an embarrassment." The two generals who commanded the army were off to the side sitting down as Darius was writing a letter to the young King.

Mazeus bowed his head in shame. Bessus continued.

"He just made a complete fool of all of Persia. The young king must be laughing at him and us." Bessus kicked the dirt hard leaving a trail of sand-dust behind. He then brushed his hand through his grey beard thinking tapping his foot.

Mazeus interrupted his thinking course of action. "Fool or not, he needs to raise another army, a stronger, more, larger army and fight the young king again."

"No, he has no more power left. His army hates him, his generals hate him. We will do something about Alexander ourselves."

"What do you suggest?" he said with questioning eyes spacious and uncertain.

Bessus took his dagger to the ground cutting through the dirt. "We are going to have to find out Alexander's way of thinking and work around that."

"You mean send a spy."

"Yes. We will have this spy report back to us on a daily basis."

Mazeus ran his hand through his thick sweaty hair.

"That could be risky, Bessus. The young king is evil, possessed by demons. Should we really act upon that?"

They looked over at Darius to make sure he wasn't hearing there conversation. They silenced their voices and leaned in closer to each other.

"Evil he is, but you're forgetting he is just a boy. We will dispose of him and we will gain the favor of Darius. And Darius will be back on the throne in no time. He would have no choice but to reward us. We will serve him the boys head on a platter during the feast of his death." Mazeus didn't know what to think of the plan. Bessus was confident but he felt they underestimated the young king.

"Mazeus pay attention!" Bessus snapped. "The Macedonian army will be marching into the palace by tomorrow. They will be welcomed by many Persians, who will worship the young king. Alexander will never know if spies are upon them or not. I hired a professional."

"You've had this planned? Who is this spy?" Mazeus asked with disbelief.

"Someone who can do the job," said a man wrapped in a black cloak as he jumped off his mount and stepped near the two huddled generals of the former Great King.

"I am most delighted to be at your service." The man said thick with accent. He bowed, and then smirked.

Bessus returned the smirk and patted the back of the doubtful general across from him.

"I have it all under control."

* * *

After checking the Persian camp Alexander and the generals headed back to the Macedonian headquarters. Alexander wished them all a good night and went to go check on Hephaistion. He walked in to his tent without asking or letting the man know he was there.

"Phai?"

Hephaistion was sitting at his table with a bunch of papers spread, writing something. He looked up at Alexander after hearing his name and he stood immediately.

"What brings you here so late? You need rest Alexander."

"It's okay Hephaistion. I'm fine." Alexander held up his hand letting him know that he was okay and that he could relax.

"Are you sure?" The general asked as he slowly sat back down at his desk.

"Yes. Do you mind if we talk a little."

"I am done talking about what happened today. I can't give you a better answer." Hephaistions voice was sure, his eyes steady and his jaw tight.

"I respect your wishes but I don't want to discuss any of that. I want to talk about the two strangers. What did they tell you during the questioning?" Alexander sat comfortably on the edge of Hephaistions newly made bed.

Hephaistion put down his ink feather and turned his chair till he was facing Alexander.

"It was hard for me to understand and still is but bear with me."

* * *

"We're so sorry Hephaistion. We weren't thinking."

Hephaistion sat in his chair at his desk. "For what?"

"Uh trying to run away… I guess." Jared hated having to admit defeat.

"Good. Now speak. What are your names, Where do you come from, who do you work for?"

Colin and Jared didn't know what they should say. They didn't know if telling them the truth was going to be so easy. They figured they were going to be questioned so ahead of time they thought out whether they should portray themselves as gods or not but decided not to. It never ended well in the movies. Telling the truth was there best bet.

"Uh... first we ask you to be as open minded as possible to what you are about to hear and listen to what we have to say before making any judging reactions."

Hephaistion looked bored and uninterested all ready. "Speak" he said with little patience.

"My name is Colin Farrell and this is my friend Jared Leto. Okay well um… how do we say this…uh... You know there are times when the unexpected happen and…well. This was uh one of those times. You see we aren't like you, exactly. We come from a place that is non existing…at the moment." Colin stopped talking hoping Hephaistion would just miraculously read his mind.

"We're from the future." Jared started rubbing the back of his neck making weird noises with his mouth not wanting to see the expression the general had.

"That is impossible!"

"That's exactly what we thought too but obviously we're here. We came from the year 2010 like five thousand somewhat years after this."

"You seem to be in no mood to take me seriously. Maybe threats are a must."

Hephaistion pulled a dagger from the top of his messy desk and held it in a threatening grip. "Now tell me and I will keep from cutting things of great importance off."

"Please, we're telling you the truth. We come from a place called America. It doesn't exist right now. When you found us we were in the desert trying to find our home. We didn't know we had gone back in time. We all of a sudden fell asleep then woke up in a cave and then we ended up here. No joke."

"We wouldn't make this up. We're telling the truth."

"We know a lot about you." Jared knew that didn't sound good because spies were famous for getting information without being noticed.

"What do you mean you know a lot about me?"

"Since we came from the future way past this time in our world we study historical characters such as yourself and Alexander. We read books about this period of time.

"How would you know that information?" They had Hephaistion on the edge of his seat.

"Because Alexander's life is being recorded and it spreads throughout time."

Hephaistion was speechless. He didn't know what to say to such an unreasonable phenomenon. They are playing ticks on me. "Where's your proof?"

"You are Hephaistion son of Amyntor. You are the dearest of Alexander's friends; you were brought up with him. You both shared secrets and your hearts with each other. You both studied under Aristotle the greatest philosopher of this time. The relationship between you two is compared with Achilles and Patroclus. You became a page in the Year 343 and you were born at around 356."

Jared was careful not to mention anything of there future and just there past life.

"How could you possibly know that?" Hephaistion didn't look angry or sound angry. He looked frightened.

"How could we not. We know this sounds so crazy and so unbelievable but we swear by Zeus, we are not lying." The mention of the gods name would maybe ease some tension.

"So you must be gods."

"No we are not gods. We're just human."

Hephaistion left the tent and the men could tell that the general was unconvinced again so they gave up on speaking. They figured what was the point. They sat there for awhile wondering where he went off too, if he was going to go have a guard come in and execute them, or if he was telling Alexander. They had no idea. Colin shrugged and Jared moaned.

Hephaistion was pacing back and forth before he reentered his tent. He entered quietly, saying nothing of what they spoke of. Instead he grabbed his ruined sheet with all there belongings in it, placed it on his bed for better reach and untied it letting it open all the items spreading.

"What's this" he said clearing his throat as he pulled out there cell phones from the sheets they took off his bed.

They were hesitant to speak but decided to before they pissed him off more.

"Well that's a calling device. In your time you guys write letters and send it by horse.

Where we come from we use these devices for communication purposes." Colin said.

By the look of it Hephaistion did not understand.

"We will show you." Colin stood up and went to the end of the tent; He put the phone towards his ear and Jared did the same.

"Ring ring!" Colin sounded.

Hephaistion watched them closely. Jared looked at the blue- eyed general, covered the phone and told him it was important and it will be a minute.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me Colin."

"Hey what's happening?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to check in on you. That's is all."

"You're to kind Mr. Farrell"

"Anyway I was talking to a very handsome guy earlier today."

"Did you now? What was his name?"

"It was hard to pronounce but I think it was Hephaistion."

"Interesting. It sounds almost romantic."

"He was romantic." Colin responded acting shy.

"So what about him?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if he could find it in his heart to trust us. That's all."

Hephaistion was glaring at them now. "Are you patronizing me?"

Jared and Colin closed there phones at once.

"What's the point if you two are in the same room already hearing each other? What's the purpose of this device? It seems as if it will only work if the participants were out of reach." Seeing Hephaistion getting frustrated and angry over a cell phone was just another bonus to add onto what they were already experiencing.

"Uh yes that is how it works but you won't let any of us leave the tent." Colin said trying to make the general feel bad for holding them hostage.

Hephaistion snatched Jared's phone from him. "What are these keys for?" he said as he was pushing the buttons vigorously making Jared catch his breath of how badly he was treating his phone.

Jared gave up. "No reason."

Colin started to rub his face in frustration. It wasn't easy to explain something like this to someone who isn't even close to their time. It would have been easier to explain it to George Washington.

Hephaistion threw the phone back at Jared. He reached for there jeans. "What are these?"

Finally an easier question to answer Jared said in his head.

"These are called Jeans. They are a sort of pant, like yours, if you had any on." He laughed a quick one and then spoke again. "They are thicker and more stable and comfortable."

"The texture is to rough."

Jared blinked a couple of times.

Hephaistion started digging through there stuff again and pulled out Colin's arm watch.

"And this?"

"That is something we can tell time with."

"How so?"

Jared started explaining to him to the best of his knowledge what the numbers meant and the ticking points.

"You tell the time by looking to the sky, stars or whatever but this is how we tell time."

Hephaistion got bored quickly and threw the watch back in the pile. He started searching more but found nothing. He even found there money of no interest.

"Oh wait!" Jared said. He took a dollar bill aside and handed it to Hephaistion. He explained to him that it was an American dollar and that's what they use to buy things where they came from. The general said nothing still.

"This is going to be awhile." Colin said as he slouched on the ground whining in his hands, just wishing Hephaistion wasn't so difficult.

"You're going to let us keep our stuff right?" Jared asked holding his blackberry phone like it was the most precious thing ever.

"I really don't care." Hephaistion shoved everything off his bed to the floor.

"So you believe us now?" Jared and Colin looked at him with there bambie eyes again hoping he would just give in. It worked on Jared's grandmother Ruby. It worked for Colin's brother Eamon and they had no doubt it would work for Alexander so why not this man.

Hephaistion leaned up in his chair staring at them dangerously.

"You can not and will not fool me that easily."

The two actors definitely gave up and started complaining as if their mothers were asking them to come upstairs and eat dinner in the middle of a great TV show.

"I need alcohol!" Colin cried just wantin to rip his own hair out.

"I need music!" Jared cried, hitting the ground in misery.

"And I need you both to shut up and listen to what I have to offer you."

* * *

"And that was the end of the anquish I suffered throughout that night just for you. I hope you're happy."

"Very interesting I must say. So do you think they are spies still?"

"I don't know what to believe. They are different and I don't like it. There is still a world beyond this that we haven't even discovered yet. They are either telling the truth or they are from another land, most likely from another land."

"Hephaistion, they are probably gods." Alexander sounded confident.

"NO, Alexander they are not!" Hephaistion picked up his pen again and started scribbling random stuff on the parchment.

"Why not? Only gods could be apart of something so mysterious and miraculous."

"That's ridiculous." He clutched the feather tighter getting annoyed. Alexander knew this was bothering the general but he wanted him to see reason. Besides it was unusual for the both of them to be disagreeing on something.

"Well think about it. Why would they tell you something so preposterous, knowing the high risk they are taking just to tell you? They were brave enough to say what they said. If I was in there position I would have just portrayed my self as a god and moved on with my life."

"Alexander one of them kept me up last night because they were snoring repulsively and the other talks in his sleep. They are clumsy, annoying, high maintenance, weak and the list goes on, forever. They just don't meet the gods' personal qualifications."

Alexander laughed. "They don't meet the spies' personal qualifications either Hephaistion. Maybe they are telling the truth." The general stopped his random doodling again and looked to Alexander with an unpleasant smile.

"Maybe your right." He still had a hard time believing it; he just wanted Alexander to shut up about them.

"Do I?"

"Do you what?"

"Do I meet the gods' qualifications?"

"Where's your mind at right now?" his pen was down paper flipped and his full attention was on the man before him.

"Darius. I must find him."

"I know."

"I feel like I failed today. Does that make me weak?"

"You won't be able to sleep with a head full of thoughts and ideas." He said playing with a piece of undone fabric from his light weight robe.

"I sleep on a mind full of dreams. Is that any different?" Alexander started caressing the covers of the bed.

"I suppose. Thoughts have a better chance of becoming real I think."

"Aristotle told me dreams have a way of destroying oneself. Am I going to destroy myself?"

Hephaistion needed to change the subject immediately. He stood from his desk and slipped off his robe slowly as he pretended to stretch.

"Whoops, how did that happen?" he said tenderly.

Alexander was staring intensely as the man displayed his naked clean body to his king.

He didn't know he was there to get a surprise but it sure did distract his mind from things. Hephaistion slowly licked his lips after pushing Alexander on his back landing on the comfortable pillows.

"I didn't know you were in the mood for this or else I would have got ready."

Hephaistion silenced him by capturing his king's lips and attacking his mouth with his tongue. He didn't care that he was still grimy from the fight he just wanted to keep his mind from wandering.

"Hephaistion… I should… clean up" saying in between kisses.

Hephaistion halted gradually and looked at his lovely king awhile longer before words escaped from his mouth.

"You look handsome," licking the king's lower lip.

Alexander was flushed and playfully pushed Hephaistion off him.

"I'll go clean up but you'd better not put that robe back on. I'm going to win another battle tonight." Alexander headed out to go wash up.

"Self-assured as always." Hephaistion grinned with satisfaction and situated him self more at ease on the bed.

Alexander headed back to his tent after cleaning up and rough handling his best friend under the covers. That was better than having a feast or any kind of celebration after a victory he thought. As he entered he still saw the sleeping individuals. He smiled at what Hephaistion had said about them talking and snoring in there sleep but he cared not.

"King Alexander Arsias is back, with news." One of the messengers told him from outside his tent.

"It's going to have to wait until tomorrow. Please tell him I'm going to rest now."

"Yes sir."

Alexander just wanted sleep. He was tired and he had a lot to think about. Tomorrow new steps were to be taken, new plans and new adjustments. He sat down next to his bed and fell asleep not wanting to awaken his new discovery.

**Please leave a review so I know if I should stop or continue my story. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inspiration**-music of 30 seconds to mars

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Note** * Surprisingly I got this far which in other circumstances isn't far at all.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard and Yumemakura and Phaisty. Your reviews have inspired me greatly.**

The year was unknown and the day was unknown. I was unknown. My eyes were shut and my body tense. The breeze of fresh wind circled the old abandoned temple as I stood in the empty arena before it. No sign of life just me waiting for something to happen. My concentration was alerted to a silent whistle and I opened my eyes to seek the holder of the mystifying sound.

I was faced with a beautiful woman, with eyes crystal clear. Her white thin hair fell to her ankles, her lips were delicate made to seduce. Her perfect soft skin was made to be touched. Her face made to be loved, her body made for passion. She was dressed in a light clear nightgown revealing a perfectly curved body and the roundness of her breasts. There was only one woman who could possess such beauty. It was Aphrodite, god of love and passion. She was barefoot and she took a silent step towards me. She took her hands and placed them on each side of my face and leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't passionate like she is known for. It wasn't love that made her do it. It was a kiss for luck, luck I needed.

"Are you ready?" she whispered against my rewarded lips. I nodded. Her sweet scent was so engaging and I didn't want her to leave me but she stepped away and now there was sign of life. I exhaled. The tournament seats were filled with woman, children, men and the gods. They were separated by class. Woman and children on the left segment, men on the right and the gods placed at the center. The goddess formed a small smile turning into a dove flying on top of the temple watching over the arena.

Everything suddenly came to me.

This was the stadium of the gods and I was chosen to fight. I was picked by Zeus himself to battle someone of his own blood. The stadium was largely structured, very semi circular, ancient with plants growing between the cracks of where the crowds were situated. The off-white color complimented everything deep-rooted. The temple behind me was of the same color, it was column built, some pillars wrecked and out of place as it looked like a storm had afflicted upon the realm, but it was still standing., cultivated plantations standing for hundred of years. I was either going to die and be buried there or I was going to live and be worshipped there. Fate rests in my own hands.

Inspecting pryingly I watched as the gods performed. It was to my amazement. The masses were loud and cheering. The handsome Apollo was sitting behind the gods playing the harp sending off the beauty of music making the crowd more at ease. The old god Dionysus, jolly and cheerful, king of festivals was enjoying serving wine to the drunken men and woman. Hestia god of grate was providing the food for the hungry men, woman and children refreshing their bodies with life. Eros was unsurprisingly making love with any women he could find. He had women in his lap sitting and giggling at his charm as he salivated all over what was bare of there chest. Demeter was off to the side fixing the destroyed looking temple. The temple was built by him a long time ago and now he was rebuilding it. He was a man of work opposite of the rest thus far.

I was becoming anxious as time crept slowly by. My fingers were shaking but I was in no way nervous. My hair blew across my face and I retracted the thick locks and tied it up. Zeus, the mightiest of the gods slammed down the base of his staff vigorously, the ground shuddering and the people calming.

Hera placed her hand and squeezed her husbands' leg. "The day has finally come." She said with calm proper joy, smiling maturely. Zeus nodded his head in agreement.

Hermes the messenger of the gods stood from his seat. He took out a script and unrolled it. He spoke aloud so that everyone could here him.

"The tournament will begin in a few but there are rules we must discuss. Everyone here today is here because the gods want you to share this experience with them so out of respect for us we ask you to remain where you are." He continued after the crowd acknowledged the rules.

"We ask that you do not in any way help the fighters out by, shouting out ways in which they could possibly counterattack each other. The woman and mothers ARE to keep your children or any young lads with you at all times. This is due to safety reasons. The gentle men are to tone the violent behavior towards each other down to a maximum. We understand there will be disagreements on who you think shall win this fight but we are here as respectful individuals. We also ask that you do not talk or interfere with what the gods say or do. For any questions or comments, wait until after the battle. When Zeus raises his left hand that means silence, for this side of the arena." Hermes pointed to his left leading the crowds. "The same goes for his right hand. When he raises both hands you are allowed to enliven the moment." Hermes recognized the crowd again.

"As for the fighters, they will not be allowed to use any kind of shield or defenses other than there armor and weapon of choice. They will also be asked to put on a mask made by the goddess Athena herself, before they challenge each other." Hermes now acknowledged the god as she stood from here throne positioned behind Ares and waved with solemnity. The stadium echoed with clapping. Once they settled, and the goddess seated, Hermes continued "They are not to know their enemy as they will be forced to fight as equals. But most importantly we are here to see the two best fighters battle one another, and only one will come out the winner. The other will be buried deep in the grounds of the temple where they will still be honored as a legendary fighter!"

The crowd cheered as loud as they could. Hermes rolled up the parched scroll and took his seat. Then Ares, big boned and soaring in height stood and shouted deeply, sending waves through the air, "Let the tournament begin!"

Artemis clothed in a pure simple white chiton, exposed chest and beautiful gold band around his waist stood and shot and arrow high into the sky signaling for the battle into commence sending the crowd off into electrify.

Hephaestus, the ugly god was sent out and he walked slowly with a limp towards me dragging a sword that looked heavy. He was hunched and disfigured ubiquitously. His chiton was ripped and covered in ash from smoke. He looked sad. Even gods can be sad.

I was in no hurry and waited patiently until he finally reached me. With no delay he captured one of my hands and placed the heavy solid silver sword in my palm and held my fingers restricted around the handle.

"Ah… make... thes." He spoke. It was difficult for Hephaestus to speak due to mutilation near his mouth. I nodded. Of course he made it. He was a blacksmith. He took my other hand forcing me to hold it out and placed the mask in it. The mask was black steel with an embossed shape of Athena's hand decorated with tribal silver garlanded designing on the hand. I admired the design and then I thanked the crippled god, maybe with too much pity.

"God...luc." Hephaestus turned away and left me as he approached the exit.

Poseidon lifted his hands towards the sky making rain fall down melodiously. My body reacted and it felt like heavens rains falling down upon me. It felt like the gods were sending me there blessing and protection through holy waters of life. I raised my head letting the gentle rain caress my face. I am immortal now and my enemy will not win.

But if there was no mistake the cheers and shouts coming from the seated sections died down. They were standing or sitting at the edge of there seats looking towards the left temple awaiting my enemy, eyes wide, mouths agape and breathing paused. He must be damn good if he silenced the crowd and the gods without even showing himself yet. I just awaited him and all his unseen glory. I placed my mask on and my body language didn't give away any signs of lies. I wasn't scared and I wasn't threatened. I was completely aware and sure of myself. This is a day I felt more than consecrated than any other part of my forgotten living days. For once I can actually live for something. I gripped the handle of my sword tight and stabbed it deep in the ground as the cheers grew evermore blaring and aroused. Their human god exited the hall and approached the arena where I was centered.

The man had a marvelous golden suited armor that shined magnificently making the sun hide in shame. His mask was the same built of mine, and same hand from Athena, accept it was marked gold with red ancestral designs. I envied him now. He was shining all bright and I dim with black blending with the deep shadows the clouds had cast. This was an excruciating contrast. He looked like an angel and I the devil. Although I couldn't see his face I see why everyone found him superlative. You could tell he was brave and ambitious. He loved the shouts of the crowd. It fed him. It gave him the fuel he needed to move, to be whom he was. This was the man the gods were here to see. This was the man I had to defeat.

He equipped his golden steel sword and I grasp mine out of the ground and swung it a couple of times getting used to the feel. My masked opponent did the same.

Zeus, with governance eyed the crowd and then found his older brother leaning against the old temple columns from ahead watching him in distaste. Hades gave Zeus the middle finger. His dark hair wrapped around him keeping him protected from the rain.

"Vile god, you are." Hades hissed like a snake, until he was covered completely with his lively tresses.

"He doesn't understand, love." Hera spoke softly. Zeus took her hand and kissed it sweetly and turned his eyes back on the men sited in the ring ignoring his brothers' detestable words.

It was time. The gold armored man held his sword in battle position. I did the same.

"Any last words!" he spoke, voice was alleged with hate which made me wish to question why? But this was a battle there was nothing fair about this, we had to fight and that's it.

I didn't respond. My heart awaking from what I thought was going to be a fairly decent fight, I scurried towards the man. He ran towards me. Within 10 feet from another, at once we stopped in our footpath. I lifted my sword over my head and was swinging back down trying to strike him from the highest point; he swung his sword scrapping the ground and up ready to block. Our swords sharply collided at center point cutting through the fallen waters.

* * *

His awaking from his sleep was immediate. It was like being on guard incase an attacker was hovering over him. He shot up, dagger tight in his grip. He was breathing hard and his eyes looked ready to kill.

"It's just me!" the Irish man said as he backed away from Hephaistion almost having a heart attack.

The startled man calmed leisurely once noticing the man before him. He regretted it immediately, sighed and slipped his dagger back under his pillow. He began running his hands through his hair, and removing the sweat that trickled down his face.

"What do you want!" he said with displeasure. He leaned back on his elbows supporting his back looking up at the man. Colin took awhile to respond as he was admiring everything about the general. He was a hot mess in Colin's eyes. He was sweaty, paranoid, beautiful, and strong and the list goes on. He watched intently as Hephaistions bare chest repeated its breathing habit. He was definitely not what he expected.

Snapping out of it he cleared his throat.

"Uhhhh….yea…well um Alexander told me to bring you breakfast before we head out." The mans cheeks turned strong red once he saw the general smile at him. "So yes eat up. I guess."

Colin was always nervous ever since he was a little boy. Everyone teased him about it. They called him the 'shy, nervous boy' in middle school but he couldn't help it and he hated that. People always took advantage of that.

"Place it on the bed. Thank you." He responded firmly.

Colin hesitated and then slowly placed the tray on the end of the bed as if the beauty before him was going to strike out at him. He backed away quick.

"Is that all I can do for you" he cleared his throat again. "General. Sir. I mean Hephaistion."

"Yes that will be all." Hephaistion kept smiling at the man knowing it was making him nervous. Colin started shifting where he stood.

"Yes see ya."

Before Colin turned away and walked out he figured that the general must be in an exceptional mood because of all the smiling so he decided to talk to him about why he was really there. Even though it was an assumption at best he tried his luck.

"Wait uh, this morning Alexander, Jared and I had a long discussion about everything." He tried to act indistinct.

"Interesting. Go on."

"Well, he told us to ask you if we can get an apology" he nervously giggled "or something." He looked down to the floor not wanting to look into the general's eyes.

"For what?" the generals voice turned dark now, his smile turned absent making it look like he had never smiled in years. There was a long frightful silence and Colin became nerve-racking, not like he wasn't to begin with.

Quick he told himself, should I run, or just stand up to him. He's not that scary. Okay I take it back. Colin think! he shouted in his head. Hephaistion could have died and came back as he awaited the response.

"Umh for, you know basically almost killing us yesterday." Colin mumbled and started messing with his fingers fretfully.

Hephaistion glared.

"Listen here, Colin son of whomever, I'm not here to be your friend, I will not apologize to you or your skinny companion. I'm here to protect Alexander. Understood?"

Colin folded his arms. He couldn't believe that this man was so problematic. Alexander loved them and believed them so why couldn't he.

"I'm glad Alexander is the king and not you! You would make the whole world miserable." Colin stomped his foot and walked towards the door hurrying towards the exit so that he could end up with the last word.

Hephaistion just shrugged. "Maybe that's what the world needs!" saying as he reached for his food tray smiling again. Then his eyes focused on the scampering man heading towards the entrance and called him.

"Wait!"

Colin was right there just a quarter out the tent. He stopped immediately like he had been caught stealing something.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Hephaistion jumped out of the bed not caring about revealing his naked body. Colin mouth dropped open at the sight and quickly turned away. Hephaistion grabbed his sheet to cover him up and approached the man making Colin flinch a bit.

"What are you wearing? Does Alexander have something to do with this?" he asked confused.

Shit, I knew he was going to say something about this the Irish thought, letting the memory of actually seeing 'thee general Hephaistions' actual body slip away somewhere.

"Uh yea he is disguising me as your body guard." He tried to stay poised.

"What? Oh no, this horrible. Come."

His response was quicker than what the Irish man would've imagined it would be. Hephaistion got dressed immediately and then grabbed Colin by the arm pulling him through the camp towards Alexander's tent. On the way soldiers were whistling at him thinking he just got laid last night and that he was returning the unknown man quickly to his quarters so know one would find out. Hephaistion was too angry to pay them any attention. The only person getting there ass kicked was going to be the king.

"This is unacceptable!" Colin was trying not to tear up at the tightness of the man grabbing a hold of his arm. It felt like a needle just never made its way out of the flesh.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!" he shouted sounding like a ten year old boy. "Please let go!" he tried pulling away.

"You have no right to speak!" he replied, voice flat.

When the general and the whining man entered the king's tent they saw Alexander sitting down with Arsias discussing something that seemed very boring and unimportant. Hephaistion rolled his eyes and folded his arms tapping his foot.

"Thank god!" Colin cried. He started rubbing his arm where dark marks were starting to appear slowly but surely and started blowing on it hoping the pain would just go away.

"Look who it is." Hephaistion said moving a tousled string of hair out of his face behind his ear.

Arsias smirked at him. "How about I'm glad you're back or good to see you?"

"That would be a lie." He responded maliciously.

"How about a joy to you!" Arsias said placing his hands in his lap comfortably unaware that he had stopped discussing matters with Alexander.

"How about get out so I can have a conversation with the king." Alexander was politely sitting in his chair watching them back and forth. Ptolemy walked in the tent and asked to speak with him telling him it was important. The blonde smiled at the two men in his tent and left without saying a word. Arsias took that as an advantage to irritate the general more.

"So you miss me?" he asked. "Just a tiny bit?"

Hephaistion unfolded his arms looking ready to cut out his tongue.

Colin was standing to the side feeling and looking a tad bit uncomfortable. Arsias looked over at the man and noticed him right away. "That can't be!" Arsias was skeptical.

"Hey you're the little bitch who punched me in the face." He pointed at Colin. Colin recognized him too and started backing up as Arsias stood and took out his sword approaching him. Hephaistion reacted quick and seized his wrist tight throwing him back a couple of feet.

"Stand down Arsias!" he demanded strongly.

"I will not. This man is a barbarian! We don't know this kind." he spat.

Hephaistion couldn't say that he did completely not trust the man but Alexander wouldn't want them dead and that was final.

"Alexander has this taken care of!" Hephaistion nodded to both men gesturing to them that everything was fine.

Colin didn't know what to say and decided to say nothing.

The general took Arsias aside and ordered Colin to stay where he was.

"You know them!" Arsias jumped a little at the tone of his voice

"Yes. I spotted them out in the desert just sitting there near a cave." Hephaistion nodded. At least they were telling the truth about that.

"Continue."

"I don't know them well. It was just crossing paths. I asked them who they were and they gave me ridiculous responses not taking me seriously. I told them they must be spies of the great king and they denied it. Then they stole my horse and escaped before I could stop them." Arsias was telling it like he was speaking to a crowd of children.

Hephaistion started laughing. Arsias folded his arms.

"Stop laughing! It isn't funny!" Arsias was trying to hide his embarrassment and managed not to, making the general laugh even more.

Hephaistion finally collected himself and grinned evilly at the man making him unnerving.

"You are the most despicable human being to ever step foot on this earth."

"Watch your tongue!" he said glaring at Hephaistion.

"What are you going to do about it soldier? That's all you are."

"Are you belittling me?"

"I am." Hephaistion sounded proud. Arsias rubbed his beard and bit his bottom lip trying to keep calm. Then he decided to bring it up. He was in the position to cross his arms now and smirk at the general.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"Mad? Angry is more the word. How about you? Are pleased with yourself still?"

Arsias just shook his head smiling.

"I would never regret it."

"You would if the king finds out. You better be praying to the gods that I don't tell him. I will never forgive you or Cleitus for what you did and I will definitely never forgive myself for keeping it a secret to Alexander."

"You're much tougher these days. Alexander's strong body guard eh?" Arsias said licking his lips.

"He only wants the best." He smirked. "Now is your little meeting over with him or not."

Hephaistion leaned towards his ear. "Because if it is, I suggest you walk away from me now." The wickedness in his tone appeared again making the soldier cringe. He nodded slightly.

"Try stepping out of the past, Hephaistion." If that was his 'final blow' for the day then he failed miserably.

Hephaistion would have none of it. He let them take advantage of him before, but now was different. He was a different person, not that naïve boy.

"One of these days I will get my revenge and then you can come back and tell me exactly what you just told me, today."

Arsias turned away from him after sharing an extreme dislike glance.

Pleased that he didn't even look back Hephaistion walked into the king's tent to see if Colin was still there. And he was. Good now where was Alexander. Ptolemy always happened to show up at the worst times and the best times. Today was not the best time.

Colin and Hephaistion didn't share glances or words until Alexander returned.

"Alexander I have a question!"

"Yes love?" Alexander said after walking in looking through scrolls pretending he didn't know why his friend was there. He always thought he mastered his 'I'm innocent' skills. He was pretty good at it but not with his friend. Hephaistion had already been through too much with him. He still thought he would give it a shot.

"What in Hades is he dressed like this for? Apparently he is supposed to be my bodyguard? I don't understand."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alexander turned back to his scrolls, faking being busy. Hephaistion glared at him.

"Okay Hephaistion, yes! That's the plan. "His answer could never be simpler.

Hephaistion couldn't put together in his head why this had to be the plan. Alexander simply couldn't register the fact that it was pointless and that their plenty of other better options. He was supposed to be a genius.

"Why? He can't fight in a battle. What makes you think he could protect me from anything?"

"Hephaistion, trust me." Alexander put down the scrolls on his desk and sat down. "The men are already talking. Ptolemy insists that it wasn't him who told but apparently Cleitus has a bigger mouth than we thought; now the generals are questioning."

"So?"

"So, we have to tell them the truth." Alexander said it like it was a solution that would solve anything. He had a smile that just begged the blue eyed general to slap him and conviction that he wished he could take from him and drown it somewhere.

"You mean you right. I don't wish to be apart of your horrible ideas anymore."

"Please Hephaistion! It's better to tell them than live under rumors and gossip everyday."

The general leaned in closer to Alexander placing each one of his hands on the kings' thighs.

"And you're the king, so order them to keep their mouths shut or they WILL suffer consequences. Death, being the first option." It was a good idea. No one could confront with that.

Colin cleared his throat at the threat. The king and the general stared at each other for awhile. Alexander shook his head.

"You are far too wicked Phai."

"I Agree!" Colin decided to put in his two cents.

It wasn't too long after where they heard the most obnoxious yawn ever know to man. Hephaistion looked past Alexander towards the bed.

"What the hell is he doing in your bed?"

Alexander couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not what it looks like. I slept on the floor and I let them take my bed. We didn't have any spare tents and I know you disprove of them so I let them stay with me for the night."

"Is that right? A king sharing his bed so that he could have the floor? You're are way to honorable."

"Joy to you guys!" Jared said as he was wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"From now on they get their own rooms and no more sleeping in the kings' tent." After scolding them, Hephaistion had no more patience to express his dislike and turned to leave.

Alexander smiled as Hephaistion walked out.

"He is way more scary than we thought he would be." Jared said removing himself from the cozy bed.

Alexander nodded his head.

"How did history portray him?" Alexander asked. His facial expression was full of excitement as he was waiting for the best answer ever. They were surprised at how understanding he was of there situation.

"Loyal!" replied both men.

Alexander smiled widely and with enough joy to have any man think he wasn't any threat to the world. Colin and Jared loved this Alexander.

* * *

"Okay men settle down.

"I don't even know why you guys are all hyped anyway but to each there own I guess." Cassander said picking at his nails as he was slouching in his chair at the table.

The men were talking, shouting over each other, and spreading more and more rumors.

Alexander was rubbing his head with annoyance and he wasn't in the mood to shout over anybody. He just wanted everyone to quiet down and listen to him. And for some odd reason it felt like the tent echoed, which made the noisy generals seem like all the soldiers in camp were in there.

They were even acting like they haven't even been called for an important, crucial mandatory meeting. It seemed like it was some big family, friend get together, asking for food and drink along the way. Hephaistion always enjoyed being the buzz kill.

"Alexander asked you to shut the hell up so I suggest you do that!" Hephaistion shouted over the crowd. The men calmed almost as fast as water fell from the skies.

Hephaistion recovered quickly and used his composed nice voice. "Before we start is there anything you would like to ask so that Alexander is not interrupted during his time." What he was really thinking was 'ask any questions at all and I'll kill you.'

Cleitus raised his hand high. "I have a question!" Hephaistion formed his hands into fists.

"What!" he said grunting.

"Why are you so uptight?" The generals started laughing and nodding there heads in agreement. They were even reaching and stretching over the tables giving each other high fives. While that amateur frenzy was going on Alexander watched Hephaistion like he was some first crush love. He loved him angry or irritated. It just added on to the beautiful man that he was but jokes aside; after Hephaistion noticed him, Alexander silenced the men by lifting his hand.

"I have called you all here to discuss the significant matters in camp. I hear there are rumors going around and a good amount of gossip. I don't like it but I will let it pass for now whether they are true or not." Everyone looked at Cleitus making it obvious who spread them. If anyone were to be in trouble it would be him so they had to make that known.

"As you men have heard there have been two gentle men founded by me and General Hephaistion."

Alexander told them the whole situation which left the generals talking, questioning and arguing all over. The same questions were being shouted out. It was like a president election, apart from the microphones, cameras and annoying women dressed all yuppie posing as professionals.

"They could be spies?" Leonnatus shouted over the loud men.

"Yes they can't be trusted." Cassander shouting, then smiling just wanting to add on to the bullshit.

"We can't portray them as one of us. They're not fit." Perdicas insisted.

"I heard they are gods!" Nearchus exaggerated the tone of his voice to make it sound like it was horrible thing.

"Doesn't one of them have an embarrassing colored hat that would make birds stop traffic?" Seleucus laughed.

Hephaistion couldn't figure out how he found that out.

"Alexander, are you not aware of the dangers that could arrange?" Polyperchon said as he was standing in the back with his walking stick.

It had nothing to do with the meeting at all but Alexander was a very picky individual. He browsed through the tent and noticed all the young generals were the ones seated and the older ones were not. He ordered them to switch. He cleared his throat satisfied now and continued.

"Yes Perchon, I am. But I don't believe there will be any dangers."

"You can't be sure of that!" Philotas said sitting on the edge of the table swaying his legs mad that his father took his seat, sharing no sympathy.

"It's your choice Alexander. Either kill Cleitus or kill your self for mentioning it." Hephaistion said with folded arms leaning against the podium where Alexander was speaking.

Alexander silenced them again by lifting his hand high and with a simple smile.

"Men, men I hear you out and I hear your concerns all of you but I found them and as a complete believer in omens and the gods I believe they were sent to me, therefore I will keep them." Hephaistion hated the answer no more then the other men.

"They're not pets Alexander" Parmenion said. "They are men who need to be sent home obviously!"

"They don't know where home is and neither do we so that's not an option." Alexander said pleased with himself. The generals started talking amongst themselves again. It was high school all over.

Hephaistion closed his eyes. He was becoming aggravated. Two stupid simple men causing all this raucous.

"It will be fine Hephaistion." Alexander reassured.

Parmenion flew up his hands in aggravation. "Alexander! I hate to say this myself but Hephaistion is even disagreeing with you." He made it obvious, now all eyes were on the blue eyed man. "Does that not mean anything to you?" It was probably the first time Hephaistion ever wanted to run up to the man and give him the biggest hug ever. Of course he hated Parmenion so he would rush to the baths after that washing away any mental evidence.

Alexander stopped to think about that for awhile. All the generals closed their mouths and gasped holding in there breathes waiting for the response.

Alexander knew he had his men in a stir but they would never win an argument with him he thought. I'm a god.

"Men, Hephaistion and I have plenty of disagreements. He is my other half, meaning he completes me. So whatever I don't have, he has. In this particular situation he has doubts and I don't." Alexander was also pleased with that answer. They all knew he was going to say something like that.

"Aren't you guys also supposed to agree in everything?"

"If Hephaistion and I agreed on everything then it simply wouldn't make sense to share my heart with him."

"Thank you, Alexander for freeing our private life out into the world of stupidity. Can we continue on the matter at hands?"

"Wait hold on Hephaistion, there's no hurry, this is getting interesting." Cleitus said rubbing his newly incoming beard. "So are you guys like connected in a special way?"

"Stay out if it!" Hephaistion wanted to desperately kill a man.

"When you guys sleep together, who gets the right side and who gets the left?" Craterus shouted.

"Who's more dominant and who makes the most sound?" Alexander and Hephaistions expression was mixed with traumatization, annoyance and disgust.

"I hope you know what you are getting all of us into." The blue eyed general said as he looked at the king while the generals were still making a fuss, which was not going to end anytime soon.

"It's a start of something new." Alexander finally ordered a dismissal.

* * *

The men had no time to waste. They hurried taking down their tents, packing up there food, water, all beverages, they packed up there garments and readied there horses. They couldn't wait to march into the palace of King Darius.

Alexander was the cheeriest of them all. He hadn't ordered any man to pack for him but he managed to do it himself. He even walked around helping the others.

He had sent messages to Darius camp ordering his soldiers to pack up bring the captives and the family of Darius with them. He had a lot on his mind number one being searching for Darius. He had duties and missions to send his men on but he would have to wait. In fact he had no doubt that Darius would be captured. Parmenion was right he had no where to go. Alexander breathed deeply ridding his stress that built on him the past months and welcomed a life that was a bout to have sudden changes.

Jared and Colin were also helping with the packing but, them not being used to any of the old school equipment, items, and work substance and so on, they were of no help what so ever. They kept asking Hephaistion questions that he refused to answer due to annoyance so they had to ask Ptolemy who was more than willing to help them out. Jared had the audacity to snitch and Ptolemy gave Hephaistion a little talk asking him to have a little more heart. That didn't go well either.

It was high noon, strong contrasty sun shining bright by the time both camps got situated with everything. Before heading out Alexander made sure the horses were positioned in the exact way he wanted it. He made sure the family of Darius was well treated. He made sure his soldiers look extremely faultless and his generals looked professional. He wanted the best entrance a king could ask for. He wanted the men to love him and worship him as there king. Babylon was his home now.

"Okay men let's move out!" He signaled his dazzling superior men and they marched on.

* * *

"It's so hot!" Cassander whined as they marched. He was flopped limply on his horse. He was the only one though. The men around seemed to care less. They never liked him much. "Uuuhh…I'm tired!" Infact they didn't like him at all.

"What, you can't handle a little sun, lad?" Cleitus said kicking him in the leg.

Cassander jerked up and punched the black haired man in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm one of those men who like to keep themselves clean of stench and dirty old men. I just want to take a nice cold bath." Not caring that he offended anyone.

Cleitus lifted his arm and smelt under it. "I think I smell good today."

Parmenion and Philotas were riding behind them. Parmenion was one of the grumpy old men. He hardly laughed at anything and he always thought anyone having more fun then he was despicable.

"Cassander this is a mans job. If you can' handle it then go sit with the Queen of Darius and her children. Cassander rolled his eyes. "She's about a mile down the lines."

Cassander started to mock the older general in tone. Then he turned serious again.

"You're a dirty old man Parmenion. Philotas is the one I respect more out of your family and I don't even like him."

Philotas shook his head sighing arrogantly. "He's jealous father!"

"Hmm is that right Cassander?" Parmenion said moving his horse up next to the sharp eyed man.

"Piss off Parmenion. I have nothing to be jealous of." A smirk formed upon his mouth. "I'm the son of Antipater!" He wore his smile proud.

"You're a bitch." Philotas said from behind them.

"You look like one."

"Watch your tongue, son." Parmenion interrupted slowing down his horse to meet back by his son.

Cassander gave them a wicked laugh. "It must suck to be babied by your daddy while on this dreadful journey."

Cleitus kept smiling. "The angry tension in this social circle is a little overwhelming."

The generals smiled and continued on.

"I wonder if the front lines are having as much fun as we." Cleitus said breaking silence.

**Frontlines**

"Are we there yet?

"No."

"What about now?"

"No!"

"What about now?"

"Shut up!"

"Hephaistion, don't be angry." Alexander said after Jared finally shut his mouth.

"If he says it again I might not be angry because he would be dead before we reach the gates." Hephaistion looked up to the sky hoping the gods would send him a sign. "Anything, surprise me!" he said talking towards the sky. Alexander didn't know what he was thinking and assumed he was just a big believer in the gods which out a proud smile on his face.

Jared looked at Hephaistion. "Thanks for the lovely words. I will make sure to wrap it as a gift and never open it. I'll throw it in the fires when I finally get to tell stories to my grandchildren on Christmas day."

Ptolemy and Hephaistion looked at each other, obvious confusion hovering about their faces. They were just ramblings of a crazy man as they had no clue what Christmas meant or even what the hell he was talking about.

"The sun might be getting to him." Ptolemy said.

"They definitely are interesting."

"Whatever, Alexander." Hephaistion mumbled.

It was silent for awhile and no one talked. They were either to tired or just thinking about the changes that were awaiting them.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and left the swift winds caress his face as it blew past the formation of the men. It was probably going to be their last air for another thirty minutes.

"I'm thirsty" Colin said talking to Jared in what they thought was a decent conversation. The whole world could hear them and they were ruining the perfect silence that crept upon all.

"I'm thirsty too. You know what sounds good right now?"

"What?"

"A juicy vegan burger."

"Gross. I prefer and Big Mac meal from MCdonalds! We actually passed one just a few minutes ago."

"I'm pretty sure that was a mirage."

"You mean the one we just past like an hour ago."

"…sure" Jared was confused.

Colin looked high as he was swaying back and forth. Jared was convinced he brought weed with him or some type of drug.

"I was going to ask if we could turn back but again it was like an hour ago. I still want one though. Have you ever noticed that sprite taste different from a cup, a can and a bottle?"

"I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff."

"Yea, because you probably drink vitamin waters, Orange juice and milk. Gross shit like that."

Hephaistion frowned at Alexander who was just smiling and going on like he couldn't hear the two idiots behind him.

"This is going to be a long DAY! He roared in the kings' face getting his attention making him leap slightly from his horse.

* * *

They were finally there. It was a lengthy march but they reached the large gates. It was just like Alexander had pictured it. Two large doors open wide welcomed by many strangers, barbarians, Persians. They also hadn't come across too many angry faces. Just, five in a million. So far so good. Every single person in the palace was gathered just to see the new crowned king of Persia. Behind the first line which consisted of Alexander and Hephaistion behind them were the rest on the generals. The soldiers stayed attentive and marched as Alexander took in all the glory. This was serious to Alexander. Kids were throwing gifts on the path, decorative were falling upon them in the clear blue sky

There were animals caged, panthers, lions, bears, even birds as they were gifts founded for him. Men were completely bowed blowing kisses, some were even crying out of joy.

There was laughing, cheering, crying coming from everyone. Nothing was silent during that time. It looked all well to Alexander not thinking once that there would be spies among them.

The generals were having a good time pointing out a few girls they would find later.

"How about that one? She's kinda cute," said Cassander.

"No she's missing a tooth."

"How could you possibly see that far?" Cassander squinted trying to force his eyes to see, not knowing he was making the girl uncomfortable.

"I'm good with the girls." Cleitus' responded. "Just by looking at them I can practically tell when they were born, what time, what year, and what month and how good they are in bed."

"You're full of shit!" Cassander responded seriously.

Parmenion sighed lazily just wanting to get through what seemed like a never ending line of pain. It was time consuming and he just wanted to be in already and get back to business. He found his son staring at him.

"Are you bored Father?"

"No Philotas I am not!"

"Can't you be happy for Alexander? He wanted this and he got it with our help."

Parmenion didn't respond just nodded his head.

"Besides I think he would be appreciative if we enjoyed it with him so he doesn't feel like he's at odds."

"I guess your right son." Parmenion smiled candidly. He chuckled knowing how easy it was for Alexander to see the good in everything and be appreciative of everything. Accept his father. Parmenion exhaled. Maybe I just need to lighten up. Alexander was a great king.

Alexander soaked in all the glory as his name was being shouted. "_Sikander. Sikander,Sikander!"_

_And that was that. He was home. _

It was like there first time in a historical museum as they were admiring everything, touching everything, hugging everything, even coming close to kissing everything. There were tons of high statues of Darius and his family. The palace was a brilliant highly bolded blue which insinuated well with the stone of the walls. The mold and composition of the palace was strongly constructed with out a doubt richly viewed colors, with bold reds and pinks and greens. The hallways were wide and comfortable enough for guards to be on the look out. And very wide ranged which surprisingly was big enough for the amount numbers of his soldiers and generals, and on top of that it was very hospitable. But it wasn't exactly that which raped the men of there eyes. They were more overjoyed at the generously proportioned sizes of the rooms as they were pointed in the direction of king Darius space. Why shouldn't they be? They marched non stop and they needed a good rest instead of sleeping on the horrible beds for camp, which gave them cramps and knots in places they didn't even know they had.

"This is amazing!" Cleitus jumped on Darius bed. The generals were just astounded.

"Look at this! Imagine the minds that conceived this. We could build more and more cities like these all the time as long as we have engineers and architects like these."

Alexander smiled content at his men.

"We have enough gold to support our next three generation of Macedonian armies. What a blessing." Cassander said as he stroked a gold statue sitting outside of Darius room.

"Wealth in great quantities brings the crows Cassander."

Antigonus looked out at the view of the balcony. "Not for the men who fought, I pray."

Alexander was amazed at the view and he smiled again. "They will get paid Antigonus but not as mercenaries for future services."

Parmenion for once looked satisfied.

"You're starting to sound like Phillip Alexander."

"Yea, yea" Alexander said not wanting to start that again.

"Phillip never saw Babylon and chances are never will." Hephaistion said being quite frank.

Parmenion just huffed and turned to Alexander.

"Alexander your father would be very proud, as am I." Alexander hugged the older general and kissed him on the cheek.

"Forgive me my own anger, my pride, they too blind me." And with that he left and sat on Darius bed making him self comfortable.

The generals turned as they heard someone approaching and regretted it, and they all grunted and sighed heavily at Ptolemy, knowing him all to well. It was a daily routine. He was going to come in and say something smart just to prove his unnecessary knowledge no one cared about.

"We now rule two million square miles, gentle men!"

"Not if they keep giving it all away" Cleitus said jumping on the bed. "You used to jump on your bed when you were younger Alexander. Remember?"

"No Cleitus, my mind is a little occupied with more important things so stop jumping on the bed. From where I'm at it's very unpleasant." Alexander joked.

Cleitus stopped and plopped himself down, chuckling.

"Anyways, as I was saying" Ptolemy continued "This great fortune might lead us all to destruction."

"You're a mood killer." Cleitus said.

Ptolemy shrugged. "Some things need to be heard."

"Perhaps it's another fortune that might lead us all to destruction" Hephaistion said with eyes watching Jared and Colin who by now were totally lost, didn't know what to do or say. They thought about joining in and acting intelligent but none of the generals seemed to like them so they stayed out of it and pretended to be interested in something else. For once in their lives they felt like outcasts. Colin wanted anyone to run up to him and ask for an autograph then he became immediately ashamed of that thought, because he wasn't an attention whore like Jared.

"Hey Jar…?" Colin noticed Jared wasn't around them anymore. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Come now!" Alexander said jumping off the bed and out into the inner buildings.

"By the gods' men!"

All the men hurried over there like a flock of animals' jaws dropping as they approached the harem a sacred place with beautiful women.

Nearchus gasped upset "Why on earth, did Darius flee knowing he had all this to come back too!"

Leonnatus couldn't assemble any words at the sight before him.

The generals walked down the steps into the sacred place. The women were vague and shy and started to back away. Some were talking and whispering, some were even giggling. Alexander stared at them with deep eyes.

"It's okay ladies. You have nothing to fear." Alexander immediately stopped one of his generals before straddling one of the girls and carrying her out the sanctum and into his room.

"I venture one for every night of the year."

"Nearchus be respectful." Alexander warned as they made there way further through.

Some of the ladies started to play there sweet music and most danced swaying there hips making the men gather in more and seducing the men with their persuasive eyes. Cleitus was the first to grab one by her hips and start introducing his self, not that he actually cared about swapping names but beds would be great.

"How am I to go back to Lysimache after this?" Leonnatus questioned.

"I will take care of it for you." said Perdicas pushing Leonnatus aside, laughing making his way over to another group of girls waving and giggling.

Colin walked as a loner in the back and without paying attention he knocked over a jug of water, which where he was at made an unbelievable loud crashing sound but to his luck no one heard it accept for the oldest general there was. Parmenion started making his way towards Colin and Colin wanted to hide somewhere, in the shadows. He liked it better when he was invisible.

"So I understand you were randomly found out of nowhere, randomly by king Alexander and of course randomly by his friend Hephaistion. Doesn't happen too often?" he said with a hint of incredulity.

Colin immediately felt intimidated and wondered if this was a trick question. "I hope not."

"So what is your name?"

"Colin sir" Colin nodded his head and reach his hand out to shake the generals hand. Parmenion pretended he didn't see his hand offer and folded his arms, staring at the man making him nervous. Then Cassander slithered over with his sharp eyes and preppy endeavor.

"So you can tell the future pretty much then right?"

"No I don't think so." Colin answered stupidly.

"What can you tell me about me?" Cassander asked with testing eyes.

You're evil, a bitch, decisive, arrogant Colin said in his mind. "Uh you know what, I don't know," Colin said.

Cassander smiled at Colin "I don't trust you." Just that simple evil smile and the way he said it had Colin fearing for his life. What if they poison him or kill him in his sleep or better yet send a spy to do it. This was getting to intense for him. Where the hell was Jared? He could feel himself almost run away from the two creepy generals and he made his way to Hephaistion who seemed to be having more and more issues trying to look like a decent human. That's why no girls would approach him. They were afraid he might drown them in the pool fountain, just two feet away.

Colin tried smiling at him but Hephaistion dismissed him with a sharp glance. So he just stayed in the back watching everything and everyone. It was his time to be an observer after all not getting the enough time to admire the state of affairs he was in. He couldn't tell if he should be grateful or concerned. Maybe both. He sighed. He went over a lot of things from how this harem sanctum looked nothing like the movie Oliver depicted, but the women were close to it. Oliver paid good attentive on detail and the clothes they wore were very similar. If he ever got back home this was going to be tough to keep a secret if it somehow came up.

He started to think more. In the film this is when Alexander and Hephaistions relationship became distant because of that Persian boy. Colin became ever more vigilant and started looking around for any signs of Bagoas. He saw none. What are the chances that this is where Alexander actually met the boy? In history it said that he was sent to Alexander as a gift, after all of this. Maybe I am just paranoid. Colin laughed to himself at how absurd that would be.

"No way in hell." He said to himself.

Then he saw Alexander walking towards something with eyes focused and Hephaistion looking envious. Colin walked next to Hephaistion, ignoring any of the woman attempting to seduce him, still keeping his distance and saw what could actually be the Persian eunuch boy. His eyes clouded with unbelief.

He wanted to do anything to stop the moment but decided not to interfere with history even though they already pretty much fucked it up. Hephaistion looked over at Colin with a sad expression and looked away almost making it seem like he wanted the Irish man to do something about it. Colin couldn't figure him out at all. He didn't know what he could do. He ran it through his head over and over but couldn't trust himself to make things better. Maybe meteors falling from the sky or Alexander tripping on his face would prevent this.

The king was getting closer now to the beautiful boy and the general became more tense. He was undeniably beautiful, his eyes dark and soft skin and a dancers body. They all knew Alexander worshipped everything beautiful. He was a beauty freak, whether it was architecture, nature, people or even just a character trait. That's why some men believed he was with the blue eyed general.

The Persian bowed his head slowly in respect. Alexander smiled at him but said nothing. Colin couldn't watch anymore.

Then something happened.

Alexander's attention withdrawal from the boy only after a short interaction and his eyes found something else. Something that wasn't beautiful but gorgeous. It was like a calm before the storm and once one man looked everyone looked.

The supposed storm bit deep into a solid red fruit, juice escaping from the mouth lining the perfectly sculptured jaw sliding its way towards the neck. The slender of the fingers wrapped graciously the curve of the molested fruit as strong teeth and composed lips sucked and licked at it. The contrast of the hair slick with water, shined magnificently in the sun making his look eerily mysterious. The balanced features were captivated with beauty so strongly emphasized. The luminosity content blue of the eyes pierced sharply through every thing in sight. A sudden wind blew making the plants and flowers bow to god. He was wearing a top attire of grand style made of the best Persian fabrics, _Rajasthan Kurta_, collarless and long reaching to the knees, shown of a brightly blood red with golden tracings of lace, with gold rope wrapped around the slim of the waist keeping the upper wear from flowing. The color worked well against the warm evenly tanned very fragile but still pleasant legs with leather brown high boots stopping at the muscular part of his calf. The top was opened to where chest and stomach could be displayed, complimenting the rigged body with tiny robust muscles, shoulders broad and strong.

The soldiers, generals, woman and Persians have been through a lot, have seen a lot but nothing so enchanting.

"How do I find words to describe this man, without being disrespectful?" It was a question to all or anybody in reach as Nearchus licked his lips.

Alexander shook his head slowly like he was in a trance trying to spout the words 'I don't know.'

"Damn!" Cleitus shouted. "That's a sexy bitch!"

Colin smiled wide and shook his head saying nothing.

All men entranced, all men drooling causing the woman surrounding confused not knowing how to react. Nothing was wrong with this god; everything was perfect...until the god missed a step almost falling completely on his face but managing to catch the stair banister on time. Jared bit his lap saddened that his apple was now rolling down the flights of steps there were left, not noticing at all the had caused an awkward scene.

"It's final. I hate him and his personality sickens me." Hephaistion said with disgust.

"I think you will get used to it." Colin was pleased. Now Alexander's eyes weren't on the eunuch boy.

**Please, please review so I am aware if I should continue or not. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inspiration**-music of 30 seconds to mars

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty and Konstantinne and all my readers. Your reviews have inspired me greatly.**

Chapter 7

The day was dark, flickering candle lights casting shadows upon the wall as she silently crept towards the open balcony looking out at Pella, an ancient city. Bright stars glimmered in the night sky surrounding the moon in all its worth.

Pella was a pretty place especially through out the seasons. It was just twenty six miles from Thessaloniki, second largest city in the country they call Greece. Pella was known for its massive high antediluvian buildings, well constructed dwellings and most famously the mosaic pebbled floors, the tiniest of the sand stones revealing scenes and imagery of the wine god Dionysus with a cup of wine in his left hand and a black panther sitting by his foot. In other corridors, men hunting lions would be portrayed, regarding legendary times.

King Archelaus born way before Alexander's time had founded the city in the year 399, and after he died, it was based by King Phillip II. The woman frowned. "Phillip." She whispered severely.

"Do you know of King Herod Archelaus?" she asked the girl sitting at a table with her inked quill and the goat skin parchment.

"Not well. I didn't grow up with parents telling me stories of past records." Aeqea was a tone girl and very private. She never spent much time outdoors when she was younger and one could tell she was a virgin and sincere at heart. She was brought to Olympias as a present by King Phillip II and was pitied by the man after her mother and father were butchered to death and fed to lions. The rest of her past was unknown. Olympias gladly took her in and ever since, her times have changed. She has been her servant for some time now and Olympias only trusted her. She would cut the throats of others if she were to be replaced and for this the servant was grateful.

"Interesting. He was probably a better king than Phillip." The queen smirked at the thought. To her anyone could be a better king than her husband. All he was to her was a lazy drunken man, ignorant ruler who shamed his family. The thoughts and memories of him clouded her judgment and spewed her hatred for him even more, and she would be ever more pompous letting the world eat off her vibe.

"King Archelaus had earned his throne by murdering those closest to him." She said it like it was a magnificent thing.

"That's what makes him a good king?" the girl questioned confused.

"Perhaps. Just because he killed his family, he was still proven to be a good ruler, changing military ways and proving direction in exporting businesses. He was bright and focused, unlike Phillip, who wanted to take everything from me including my son."

Aeqea was a little familiar with her husband and former King. So far she has heard nothing nice about him, but how could she, being enclosed in such a small area where hatred shows more passion than a soldier fighting for his family. The rumors spread like a plaque. One story that she always heard or came across was how Phillip wanted to murder his son Alexander, but Alexander knowing this managed to get Phillip out of the way first therefore becoming the new king, taking the throne. It could have been lies though and she had no business knowing the truth but she trusted Olympias and her words. Most of the time.

"Hmm, the beauty of this city makes me sick." Olympias hissed quietly looking towards the sky but finding it somehow oddly comforting. The lady in the corner nodded her head slightly as she took the feather in her hand towards the parchment.

Olympias turned away from the sky, taking in enough fresh air and went back into the room, to begin her letter: Dear my beloved son,

The servant girl began to write. Olympias had heard the news of her son. She's heard all of it. It couldn't have brought a bigger smile to her face knowing her son had mostly all of Persia bowing at his feet. Easy surrender. She also knew that they marched into the palace sinking in all the luxuries, loving every single piece of it. She glared thinking about the daughter of Darius.

"Yes, she would be a perfect match for you and still you do nothing. Like always you leave me in this sickening place at the mercy of your enemies. You have many my son, and this is no overstatement. By the time you receive this letter you would have been in Babylon for three months and in the meantime I must watch Antipater grow stronger everyday with the power you have left behind for him." Olympias slowly caressed an ancient cat statue positioned near the entrance of her quarters and smiled wickedly upon it.

"You never believe me but a mother knows too much. I am certain that Antipater and Parmenion are secretly communicating behind your back. It might be of unimportant matters but a King especially one with your power should be more aware and ask the question to yourself, why you are not being consulted with it. You've known your friends for awhile now and even Phillips generals, his favorite, could be turned. They are the most likely, possessing your father's mind, which is controlling them even to this day. They are like snakes and can snap at you when you least see it coming. I would know of that most of all."

Aeqea by now was used to Olympias and her mad antics as she never faded away from the passion she gained of it.

Olympias continued: Beware of those who think too much. Cleitus is the closest to your father, as is Parmenion. Cassander is Antipaters' son, beyond doubt one you should keep an eye on, as well as Philotas. Ptolemy and Craterus, Perdicas and Leonnatus are your friends, yes, and perhaps you could keep them at your mercy. Only Hephaistion do I leave out.

Olympias stopped speaking and looked towards the servant girl.

"You've seen Hephaistion before?" she asked curiosity brightening in her dark foul eyes.

She bowed. "I've heard stories my lady. I heard if one were to look at him, you will fall instantly in love." The servant saw the queens' eyes. They betrayed her smile.

"My son fell instantly in love with him." Tears started to gather. "He took my son from me."

"I'm sorry my lady" Aeqea bowed her head showing empathy but Olympias dismissed it with a more forgiving smile and turned away, her voice suddenly getting shady as she ordered the servant to continue.

"I'm living in generous poverties but I know all secrets. It can be dark. So dark." Aeqea shuddered at the way her words slipped. Only Olympias was capable of killing with just simple words.

"But you are a god my son, greater than Achilles himself almost at the height of Zeus whom you've earned your strength and greatness from. You will shine forever young, forever inspiring. Your companions and the world will look upon you as the most gracious, most beautiful man, My Alexander, Alexander the Great!" Olympias sighed softly.

"Now bring me to Babylon as you promised, only then can I be of worth to you, so that your enemies may suffer my wrath as Queen."

P.S I also want to see who your new pets are you've been scrounging around and to personally tell Hephaistion myself to stop writing your letters for you. I can tell his handwriting. It is much neater than yours sweetheart."

Aeqea laugh quietly. "Is that all my Queen?"

"Yes, you've been patient with me and my ramblings of an old woman. You can now go to rest." The servant girl stood and bowed graciously thanking her.

"You are not old my lady. You look just as good as the day I came to you." The servant said openly and then exited the quarters.

Olympias watched as she left and then brought her hand towards her face slowly feeling for any imperfections.

"The only scars I have are the ones no one can see but feel, Phillip, and for that I am grateful you are dead." She smiled to herself and walked back out towards the balcony hugging her self as she soothed her aching heart.

* * *

The singer was rummaging around in the pool of holy waters after dropping his unclean fruit in it trying to wash it off. He couldn't find it anywhere. The water couldn't be any deeper than three feet and he was getting frustrated. "Where did it go?" he whined. The women of the fortress didn't know how to react to the crazy man showing complete insolence towards the property.

"Jared may I have a word." Colin said leaning close stepping up behind him.

"Sure, hold on." Five minutes later he found the silly fruit and stood to face Colin. "Sparkle and Shine!" he bit into it. He was happy.

Colin snatched the fruit. Jared was overcome with some stupid damn apple that he didn't even notice he interfered with the relationship between the eunuch, Alexander and Hephaistion. This was changing history. This was not good.

"That was great! Was that planned?" Colin asked excited. Jared was confused.

"What?"

Colin passed his hand over his brow. "What you did?"

"What did I do?" Jared tried snagging the apple back.

"Take a look around you blind bat," Colin suggested taking a large bite of the fruit.

Jared dismissed the fruit for just a second and looked at all the perverted males staring, all the shocked woman glaring, trying not to make it unobvious.

"What did I do?" He shot back at Colin.

"I don't know what ya did. That's why I'm askin." He resumed.

It was already silent in the 2,349 square feet sanctum and it was impossible for the two to whisper any louder. "I mean was this planned because it looked planned." Colin continued after getting no response from the other.

"Why would I plan something I know nothing about?"

"The Bagoas situation? You must have known his eunuch ass was going to be out here or else you wouldn't have walked down those stairs in some dress looking like a fruitcake."

Jared ignored the offensive comment and then laughed out loud. It was because of the fruit that he had forgotten that he purposely drew all wanted attention his way.

Colin finally noticed they were being loud as dumb stares were eye balling them and he took Jared aside. "Explain!" He folded his arms.

"Now I know what you're talking about! Here's what happened. I was walking and I found a room and looked in it I saw a guy and a pretty boy eunuch whom I automatically assumed was Bagoas and I was right as the man with him called him b his name. In my mind I'm just thinking this is spot on, this is hardcore!" Colin nodded intrigued to hear more. "Then Bagoas and the guy left the room and I knew he was looking for Alexander, so I did what I do best." Colin looked at the fruit and handed it back to Jared.

"We're you expecting Alexander to be drooling over you," he asked.

"Duh, that was the point!"

"Well look what you did. You just saved Hephaistion for having a 'double' depressing life. Maybe this changing history thing has more reward than we thought?"

"That's why I did it but..." Jared's face turned pale suddenly and his big orbed eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Colin said worrying.

It was amazing to see the transitions between Jared's moods. He was so happy a minute ago and now he was sad, blue eyes turning darker. "Hephaistion probably hates me more now." He wanted to cry. He pouted and folded his arms stubbornly.

"Hmmm…" Colin thought about it nodding his head in agreement. He noticed Alexander couldn't keep his eyes off Jared and Hephaistion seemed to have a jealousy dilemma.

"This is great!" Colin said with too much enthusiasm for Jared's liking. "Cuz now I can get on Hephaistions good side." He grinned.

"Do you have, like, some crush on him?"

"I never said that. What I am saying is that I have an advantage to get on his good side and you do not." Colin was pleased with himself.

"This is not a competition!" Jared didn't yell but he said it loud enough for the public to stare.

Colin grabbed him pulling him more to the side.

"It is now. Alright, here's the plan, if I get on his good side first, then you have to give me a neck massage everyday when we get back home, and you have to kiss Hephaistion on the mouth. It can be anytime, any day."

Jared couldn't believe it. His friend was putting him in an unbelievable situation in which he had no agreement in. What an asshole.

"You are crazy..you. you …whore!" He couldn't find the right word because he was so outraged. "Alexander will kill me! Hephaistion will kill me!"

"Take it or leave it." The Irish man continued.

"I'm leaving it you dumbass! Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Do as you wish but now you will always be a pussy to me." Colin shrugged and turned away acting like he didn't care about the problem anymore.

"Fine!" Jared said never ever wanting to be defeated. He would prove Colin wrong. Already on bad terms with the man he would just have to try twice as hard because certainly Hephaistion despised him. "If I win you have to do everything I say and you have to kiss Alexander on the mouth, no exceptions, anytime, anywhere, any day."

"You're on." Colin accepted the challenge. No doubts were present in his mind. He would win this, easy as pie. He pondered a bit. Jared was an extremely gifted man when it came to wisdom and knowledge. He's seen it all and been through it all but at the moment he seemed like a complete idiot.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Philotas asked Alexander.

"I have no idea but I think I heard the word 'whore' and 'plan'." he replied gravely trying to focus in more on the conversation.

Cassander paced near them. "I think they are thinking of ways to kill you in your sleep." Alexander frowned. "Just look at the way they're using their hands in fists. Not to mention they look very angry. The plan must not be going to well." Cassander arched one of his eyebrows. "Or it is going very well."

"They don't know how to use a knife from what I hear from Hephaistion." Alexander replied.

"Yes, but I'm sure they can pick up a pillow and suffocate you. It doesn't take a professional." Cassander replied back.

"What am I going to have to do? Cast all the pillows out of the palace? Don't be ridiculous!" Alexander folded his arms. The generals really needed to calm down. He was sure it wasn't a big deal.

"For once I agree with Cassander. They are probably planning an escape." Hephaistion said watching the two suspicious men carefully. "We should break the legs so they don't get anywhere."

"Only spies whisper in secret! What makes them think they don't have to consult with you Alexander?" Parmenion asked shaking his head thinking it nonsense.

Alexander sighed irritated. "I think we are overreacting."

"I don't think you're overreacting enough!" Hephaistion replied back.

"They could be talking about anything, Phai!"

"Yea, like how to kill a king in his sleep!" Hephaistion mumbled.

"I think I might end up sleeping with that one." Cleitus said pointing to the singer ruining the moment.

Hephaistion saw Alexander's reaction towards the black-haired general's comment and he noticed a tinge of protectiveness he had for the skinny one. He read his eyes but decided to say nothing.

Alexander and the soldiers were interrupted by a tiny bald eunuch, who was wearing a bunch of make up that looked crazy. Alexander had already forgotten about the pretty Persian boy Bagoas, just as much as the soldiers forgotten about the girls. The boy bowed and went silently to the back with a look of disappointment on his face.

"King Alexander! My name is Faari." The eunuch bowed and then quickly took a hold of Alexander's hand and started kissing it. Hephaistion always on guard and being the perfect soldier quickly snatched Alexander's hand away.

"Continue on with what you were going to say!" He pronounced firmly.

The master eunuch sneered at the brown haired general. "Why aren't you just the rudest man?"

"Just get on with it. I'll take your remarks later." Hephaistion made his way back to his original spot with arms folded. Anyone who was standing near or close to the general backed away, respecting his personal space.

Faari was a master eunuch. He wasn't a pretty one; he was older with much more experience. He cleared his throat and looked back towards the king with pride, chin high. He wasn't going to let one man ruin his day.

"Darius' family would like to speak with you." Alexander nodded. "They have concerns my lord."

"I'm sure any kind of any sort can be dealt with, if I don't say so myself."

"You are very noble, King Alexander." The bald man made his way to kiss his hand again until he saw the angry general glaring at him from the corner of his eye he decided it wasn't a good idea. He bowed instead. Alexander couldn't figure out why Hephaistion was acting so odd. He smiled at him reassuringly and the general returned a half awkward grin. The eunuch eyes widened in fear thinking the king and the angry general were playing a trick on him, sharing secrets between smiles.

"I will lead you there." He nervously walked ahead of them and Alexander signaled his men to follow and they did.

They walked up the stairs back through Darius' room and across was the room of his daughter Princess Stateira the older of the three children. Faari led the soldiers into the area and entered what they found to be a very peaceful environment, perfect for royalty.

The princess was facing the other way her back towards the men as she combed her long black hair, all soldiers gathered. Parnicus, a servant under the Great King, who supported him at the recently won battle, crouched by her side speaking into her ear. He touched her gently on the shoulder guiding her to turn around. She put her brush down and took a deep hidden breath before turning slowly towards the men some sort of fear in her eyes. But as the oldest daughter she had to be brave for her family and confront the king even at all costs. Parnicus gently took her by the arm and guided her over to the grouped generals.

Alexander started to smile as Cleitus was whispering things into his ear 'things he would do to her if they only had a week to live.' Alexander tried not to laugh but then rebuked the man with his eyes, trying to act more kingly. Somehow the other generals around heard the black haired man and started giggling like teenage girls laughing with him, Stateira not knowing what to do. She just stood true and bowed to the brunette General, the one who looked and acted more professional. Hephaistion wasn't at all confused and stayed steady. Parnicus had his head bowed and the general let her continue.

"Honorable, Alexander!" She started and paused when she heard more laughing throughout the room. "I'm here to beg for the lives of me and my family." She tried to ignore the laughing; pausing between words and the brunette smirked. "I am concerned for the liv…"

"Is that right!" his voice sharp as the general interrupted. The men silenced. Hephaistion had a natural ability to make anyone quiver in fear and had almost the same amount of alarming terror as Alexander, after being provoked.

"Yes." She said nervously. The man before her looked mean, aggressive, and beautiful and no doubt detained the blood of a tyrant and she was scared. She had no idea what her and her family were in store for and could only assume the young king was most likely angry that her father had fled like a coward. She could understand that. She bowed nervously again, her slender thin fingers shivering in Parnicus' hand. Parnicus didn't know what to do, in fear of interrupting.

The brunette spoke up. "Princess, I respect your words but I am no king." He moved closer to her with a half smile. "If I were to be, I wouldn't want you standing before me with fear in your eyes. You are a princess and you should know no fear." She stopped looked up at the man not knowing what to say or how to react. "I would set you free and everyone who wishes it. Any princess and soon to be queen deserves respect from the most honorable of men," Hephaistion done with his words looked towards Alexander awaiting an approval. The blonde haired mans smile was ample.

"You are not wrong Princess Stateira. He too is Alexander."

"I'm sorry," she said getting on her knees and bowing at the feet of the blonde King. Alexander hurriedly got down in reach of her and spoke near the bowing woman's ear.

"Tell me princess, how you wish to be treated."

Alexander gently forced her to look at him, "Tell me." He repeated kindly.

She finally looked into the eyes of the man and wondered why she hadn't thought he was the king in the first place. She knew her father thought he was just some young boy but before her eyes he was not. A boy couldn't be that grand. With the stories her father had told, she was beginning to believe that's all they were, just tales. "I am a princess; I wish to be treated as such."

Alexander touched her cheek fingers caressing softly. "You truly are one. And you shall be set free and anyone else who wishes to go home with their families. I shall leave that to you to tell your own people." Alexander smiled content with his friend.

"He's feeling quite generous today." Philotas said trying to make her nervous.

"He's usually angrier than this." Nearchus added on to the tension.

"He just got laid though, so it's okay." Cleitus finished, kissing Alexander on the cheek chuckling joyfully.

Alexander pushed Cleitus playfully away and helped the princess stand. Parnicus bowed to Alexander and took the princess back to her seat.

"Thank you Parnicus. Make sure she is treated well."

Alexander and the generals bowed and turned to leave until a young looking girl walked into the room before the men blocking the entryway. She had watched the scene between her sister and the soldiers and found it a considerable amusement and decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm princess Drypetis." She smiled curtsying genially.

"Hello!" the soldiers replied in unison.

Drypetis smiled back blushing.

"You are gorgeous!" she said smiling sweetly towards the King, with her brown eyes big and sparkling. Alexander returned the smile not knowing how to respond. It was very rare that he was called gorgeous or beautiful. Hephaistion on the other hand was used to hearing that from all sorts of different people: men, women, girls, boys, old, young, good, evil, acquaintance, friends, gods and the list goes on. Alexander could see his friend already glaring at the girl. Alexander frowned. Hephaistion just didn't like anybody today, not even a princess. Maybe it was lack of sleep.

Stateira shushed her sister. "Mind my little sister; she doesn't know how to properly greet a king." She gave Drypetis a stern look.

"I am not a little girl, I am eighteen years old." She argued. "How old are you?" she asked the blonde man intrigued to know the answer. He looked no older than 19. He was aging exceptionally well.

"I think she's testing you." Leonnatus said in Alexander's ear.

"Why is she smiling so much?" Cassander asked.

The generals were all cuddled like she was a little girl in a horror movie just staring at them taking her precious time before she would make her move. After the scary thought they decided to contemplate. No doubt she was a princess. She was pretty, and young but she had features of a little girl, her face being round, with bigger cheeks and round eyes and dimples, appearing more adorable than beautiful.

"I hate kids," whispered Cassander not wanting to offend the girl in case she heard, some generals nodding in agreement.

"I would have abandoned you if I were your father." Parmenion sulked and thought about what it would be like traveling in an army without Cassander. If only, he thought. He awaited a comeback.

"I hope you die in the next battle, you old fart. Or maybe a heart attack just might sneak up on you and end our misery once and for all."

Alexander shushed them both and gave them a wide stern look reminding them that they were in a palace, not a tavern. He turned back towards the princess.

"You look just like your sister." Alexander said trying to be nice. She looked nothing like her sister. The only thing they resembled in, were the eyes, both akin to strong dark eyes like there father and they also had his honeyed dark hair but the looks were perceptible. Stateira had a skinnier longer face, and subtle cheek bones, showing signs that she was the eldest and most mature. She was also everything her sister wasn't. She was sincere, elegant, calm and relaxed while Drypetis was more cheerful, outgoing and very open.

"I don't get that a lot." Drypetis said flirtingly.

Thinking there was no escape from the little one, the generals and especially Alexander felt like they were being harassed, Drypetis throwing questions there way and following them wherever they made way. She had dragged Alexander along to her room showing him stuff he really could careless about but again he didn't wish to be rude but Hephaistion was far from satisfied. He had enough of people trying to take his Alexander from him. He pushed his way out of the gathered soldiers and walked passed the girl without smiling or even noticing her. "Let's get a move on Alexander."

"Who's that?" the princess asked with scorn to her tone. Alexander cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You're future husband!" Colin laughed and gave Jared a high five for his epic response. They had totally forgotten that Alexander forced Hephaistion to marry her and they wondered why he would put his friend through something so horrible.

"What do you mean by future husband?"

Colin didn't think she would have heard that. "Uhh I didn't say that."

"You heard wrong." Jared replied hoping she would drop it.

Alexander nervously chuckled at the scene that just took place. Everyone seemed awkward and uncomfortable and the best thing to do was just leave. He bowed to the princess excusing him self politely, using "lack of sleep" as an excuse which would late become common and walked away with the generals following his path. Drypetis was confused.

It had been a very long day for all of them. The army found time to settle in, clean up and relax. Some soldiers visited the cities, some taking naps and some just having fun. Alexander out of generosity even took more time with the royal family getting to know them better as well as the culture.

The soldiers were troubled at first, thinking that Alexander wouldn't be to kind and influence them someway or the other to continue on marching. It was no exaggeration. Alexander did not know the meaning of the word 'stop'. The last months they had spent marching; Alexander would often take only a three minute break and then continue on pleased with a just tiny sip of water. He would stop and make camp sometimes just twice a week wearing everyone out but him self. He contained more energy then a human being could incorporate. They always questioned if he was a god.

The generals aside from Parmenion and Polyperchon who decided they needed rest because they were the oldest, were walking down the exotic stunning hallway talking and laughing after situating themselves in there rooms. They just came back from a tour around the cities and the lot of them were ecstatic especially pleased with the new things they bought. Colin and Jared were walking behind upset feeling sorry for themselves resenting that no one even offered to buy them anything. The only thing that was offered was, Cleitus asking if Jared wanted to go with him to his room and do great things. Colin turned the offer down for Jared as the singer looked ready and able.

Alexander and Hephaistion were ahead of the group.

"Don't look at me like that Alexander."

"I'm not looking at you in anyway."

"Yes you are. You're giving me that dumb smile again."

"No I'm not. I'm just smiling to be smiling. Is that wrong?"

"Yes!"

While visiting the near by cities during there tour, Alexander decided to stop by a collection shop dragging Hephaistion with him, where some weird crazy sales man was trying to sell Alexander a ring. It wasn't just any ring. He had presented them the many rings on display, and offered one in particular for, if he were to get one, a future bride. Hephaistion decided to keep his anger in check and remain calm. It wasn't like the man could read his mind or assume that Alexander and he were lovers. But it was until the man started sharing with the king the history and background of the ring that almost had Hephaistion jump over the counter and punch the man square in the face.

"You think it's a lie?"

"Alexander! That ring does NOT help make babies and it certainly does not cast spells possessing women, to pleasure themselves before the one who owns it."

Alexander looked and felt betrayed. "How come he lied to me?"

The general rolled his eyes and Hephaistion suddenly felt someone bump his shoulder almost out of place. Noticing it was Craterus, Alexander's other favorite he frowned. He started rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Was that necessary? I managed to ignore you for a whole month, you beast."

"Would you like me to pop that shoulder back in place, pansy?"

"This is what you call lack of discipline Alexander!" The brunette complained. "Trolls start exiting there caves because they ate the only guard on duty."

Craterus mouth fell open. "He called me a troll!" He said to Alexander. "Aren't you going to do something about that?"

"My, my aren't these walls lovely." It was obvious to both generals the king wanted nothing to do with the conflict they were engaged in.

"We're going to go wrestle. Are you up for it pansy?" Craterus continued.

"If you wish to get your ass handed to you again, then sure."

Alexander and the brunette exchanged an immoral grin. Alexander knew what it was like to be dominated and he wasn't thinking of the domination in the arena.

"I would have to ask you two never to smile like that again." Craterus said.

Together the two could make the strongest of men uncomfortable.

"Who's the pansy now?" Hephaistion followed the bigger general towards the arena. He would kick his ass in front of everybody and this would not have been the first time. All the men started to hurry down there.

"Behave yourselves!" Alexander shouted and slowed down to walk with the two upset quiet men as they dragged there feet.

"Where are they heading off too?" asked Jared, feeling even more left out.

Alexander smiled at them. "Come!" he walked with them over to the small showground.

The men were thunderous. It was no different then Sunday night football Colin thought.

Hephaistion shoved Craterus' face in the dirt hard. He just wished he could finish the job as he had him in position.

"1,2,3 YOU'RE OUT CRATERUS!" Cleitus shouted in excitement.

Alexander was making his way through the crowd and to where he could see in full view of the arena. He came up behind Cleitus and patted him on the shoulder coming closer to his ear.

"Who's owning who?"

"Who do you think? Wonder thighs, is what we should call him."

The defeated general walked out of the crowd upset, taking out his anger on everyone around him cursing and shouting at them including Alexander. "You need to tame that man, I swear to fucking Hades!"

"What's wrong my friend? Did you not see this coming?" Alexander said jokingly. Craterus groaned and continued pushing his way through the crowd. Cleitus and Alexander laughed like two mean bullies and looked back to the brunette as he stood in the center of the arena looking like Ares the god of war with his strong broad upper body, waiting for someone to step out and challenge him. The crowd was non stop cheering, and placing bets.

"You should go fight him!" Cleitus suggested. He spit on the ground. "Let him release his anger."

"He would win. Is that not obvious?"

Hephaistion began scanning the crowd for a challenger. None looked worthy.

"Go Alexander!" Cleitus started cheering loudly the king's name. Then the men caught on and one by one started to cheer for Alexander. Hephaistions eyes widened.

_He slashed at the golden armored man. His sword was blocked and the blonde kicked him in the stomach with his knee, then hitting him in the face with the grip of the sword. Hephaistion recovered quickly and swung his blade down towards the legs but the golden armored man was quicker and stepped right on the blade slamming it into the dirt ground. The masks hid any sudden fear or pleasure the two soldiers were feeling. The drained brunette looked up at the man who was stepping down harder as he tried to obtain his sword from under the solid armored boot. The golden man gripped his blade and swung down once the lighting struck. The gods smiled dramatically._

The general snapped back into reality and searched for Alexander in the crowd until finally spotting his gold head. He knew this moment was nothing like his dream but something didn't feel right and being on guard was better than not.

"I want to fight somebody else!" Hephaistion shouted. His voice couldn't be heard over the crowd. He couldn't let his dream come true or even close to it, if Alexander was in fact the golden man.

Alexander saw that his friend looked uneasy about something. He didn't quite know why but he knew something was wrong. Over the noisy voices he heard Hephaistion ask for another challenger. He didn't feel offended at all. Instead he took it as an opportunity. Alexander took the Irish man by the wrist and held up his arm high.

"We have a challenger!" Alexander shouted over the noise. The crowds cheering died, and everyone started laughing.

Not long after the soldiers had left after the visit, Stateira had entered her sisters' quarters and started to prepare her for feast that was intended that evening.

"Drypetis, please act proper. I'm begging you." She said looking through the overly enlarged dresser for something appropriate her sister could wear.

Her younger sister said nothing and just remained lying on her bed.

"What are you thinking this time? Come sit so I could do your hair." Drypetis sighed and hopped from her bed. Her sister patted the chair and she sat down. She hated when her sister did her hair.

"So little princess, what did you think of the King?"

"He was gorgeous!" Drypetis smiled widely, cheeks turning a slight red. "In fact there's one in particular that I would like to marry now."

Stateira rolled her eyes. "And which one would that be?" She asked, surprised it was somebody other than the young king.

"He was tall and he had short hair standing by the woman with the red on."

"The only women were those of the harem." She was confused.

"The woman with the red on. She was a little flat in the chest area."

Stateira was trying to think of who Drypetis was talking about and then it clicked. There was only one person wearing red.

"That was a man, sister!" she scolded her. "You can't say those kind of things. The King might not take any liking to such observations."

"You know who I am talking about though?" Drypetis moved on.

"I think I do."

"That other man was rude." He shouldn't even be a companion to such a nice wonderful, gorgeous King. She folded her arms. It was already on her mind to go seek him out and get an apology from the man.

"Unfold your arms, very un lady like!" Stateira slapped her arms and her sister unfolded them immediately. She continued to brush the tangled locks.

"Ow that hurt!"

"It's not that bad." She pushed her hand away as she tried snatching the brush. "Quit your whining and act your age." She continued brushing.

"Listen to me." Her older sister turned serious. "Aside from what they look like, we as royalty need to be on the alert. I fear this King is no more than just a gorgeous face."

"You think he might be dangerous?" Drypetis was shocked to hear that. Alexander looked like a soft cuddly bear who wouldn't even harm a fly.

"Well the first impression is usually always the best. The devil we don't know is worst than the devil we do know." She placed the brush down, done with her hair and before her sister took off she took her by the arm and faced her, eyes demanding.

"For safety's sake always have a guard with you!"

Drypetis decided to take her words seriously and nodded her head. They were in very dangerous territories now that Persia was being ruled by a different King.

"Uh …I can't do this. I never wrestled in my life." It was a lie. He had wrestled with Shannon, Jared's brother, plenty of times but that was just for fun.

"Go! It will be a learning experience!" Alexander shouted aloud and the men stopped laughing and started shouting. By this time Parnicus brought the ever curious Princess Drypetis to a building where she could watch what was going on from the balcony.

"Colin, Colin, Colin!" Alexander shouted more, trying to get Colin encouraged as well as the crowd.

Jared started joining in shouting Colin's name and Colin felt betrayed. "You little shit!" were the words Jared heard before his friend was pushed by the crowd towards the arena.

Hephaistion acted completely oblivious to what was going on as he was stretching, his back towards the crowd.

Colin tried pushing his way back but the force of the men wouldn't allow it. He was going to hyperventilate again. He was just about to be humiliated in front of what he thought was a couple of hundred men he didn't even know. Now he was forced to fight, there was no choice, unless he pretended to pass out. He was indeed a very good actor but deep down in his heart he knew it wouldn't be acting at all. The crowd started shouting the words fight over and over.

"Who would have knew, you would have the balls to wrestle someone half your weight. Very inspiring." Hephaistion said facing the actor.

"I don't want to wrestle you, so if you could tell your king to let me pass, that will be great."

"Fight me." The blue eyes were stern but his voice was genuine.

Colin swallowed and asked God to help him toughen up and to also send a bottle of vodka down his way. He scowled knowing God wasn't going to answer his prayers and took a deep breath. It's not like they were going to remember any of this after they get drunk at the feast.

"Alright Hephaistion! I'm ready." Colin bent his knees. "But I will happen to let you know that you're in for treat." The Irish man said trying to appear above him.

"I'm waiting to be impressed." The general got in position, legs bent and arms ready to grab. Colin did the same and to the generals surprise the body structure was positioned accurately. He winked at the man and promised to take it easy on him. This only made the Irish man feel a little better, until he was thrown to the dirt ground, an arm pulled behind his shoulder blades and knee deep in his lower back restrained in a tight position. He did not see that coming.

"Ow! I thought you were going to take it easy on me!" Colin grumbled, eating dirt.

"How am I supposed to take it easy on someone who doesn't even know what that word even means?" Colin started coughing due to the lack of air in his lungs and the dirt he was inhaling. Hephaistion weakened his hold, feeling only a little sorry. He backed away giving Colin time. After catching his breath the Irish man got back up in position. He could hear Jared cheering for him.

"Colin, I want your babies!" the singer shouted. The men stopped and looked at him who were in ear reach.

"Not literally. It's a metaphor." He replied. "For something else." The men turned their attention back to the two men about to brawl. Hephaistion smiled at Colin, hands on his hips. "I think your companion wants to have children with you." Hephaistion grinned.

Yes his friend was embarrassing him even more and he could have sworn he flashed him but he was more worried looking like a fool in front of everyone else. Colin started watching Hephaistions steps closely then an idea came to mind.

"Your shoe is untied."

"No it's not."

"I'm serious. Look. It is." Colin was nodding his head. "I mean you wouldn't want to trip or something. You could get hurt."

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything. I'm actually offering to help tie your boot laces so that you don't fall."

His plan didn't seem to be working with the persistent man so he took a different approach.

"Look, there's something behind you!"

"Stop messing with me!" The general yelled. The crowd had frozen in place and Colin had learned his lesson: Never antagonize an angry man.

They both crouched back in the rightful posture. They approached each other like predators and this made the crowd all lean in holding there breathes. Hephaistion licked his lips and then made the first move. He drew near his opponent grabbing with both hands behind Colin's neck and pushing him straight down onto the ground.

Drypetis gasped. "Why is he hurting him Parnicus?" The moment she saw the Irish man she had fallen completely in love. He was gorgeous, had a nice smile and very nice legs. It was like witnessing a beautiful sunrise.

"They are just having fun, Princess. They are wrestling. It's a form of martial arts they have been learning for a long while. More than a hundred years. It's also a very popular pass time." Parnicus was forced to do his research incase the princesses had any questions and so far Drypetis had a lot of questions. One hundred years was more numbers than she could even come to understand. She's only been on the earth for eighteen years and already felt like she knew very little. This was just a continuing chapter to a story.

"It doesn't look fun." She said leaning more out over the edge of balcony so she could see better, the man supporting her so she wouldn't fall. Parnicus smiled. Darius had ordered him a long time ago to always watch his youngest daughter in all conditions. He expected it, and had no regrets. Because the nurses and pages couldn't handle her and were always frustrated, Parnicus was ordered to be by her side. Drypetis only behaved for him and for anyone else she would struggle, fuss, kick and whine, if they followed her or even tried to help her get dressed. Sometimes Darius had to order his own daughter to behave and his wife had no choice but to let them hold her down at times. She was spoiled yes but Drypetis was also a very independent girl or that's at least what she hoped she could be.

"This is one way they train, Princess," Parnicus getting back on the topic at hand. "The opponents strive to take advantage over the other trying to pin them down. They would either count to decide the winner or whoever falls more than three times, turns out the loser." He explained to the best of his knowledge.

"When men fight they usually strike at one another?" She asked curious.

"It's called grappling. They tackle without striking. Striking or hitting gives an unfair advantage and that person can be disqualified. The technique you are witnessing now is to help be in control rather than being the attacker. It's all in the body language."

Parnicus described to her by showing where to position the legs and hands, where the muscles would react and where they would fall under defense. The princess nodded in curiosity.

"It's also about thinking fast. You have to slowly, before making the first move, read the opponent and watch their every foot step and depending on who strikes at who one must beware of the hands." Drypetis was engaged, ears listening and mouth open.

Hephaistion leaned down towards Colin's ear. "How does that feel?" he asked seductively as he pinned the man between the ground and his weight.

"Are you molesting me with your words?" Colin asked talking practically in the ground.

The general only smiled.

Somehow Colin's brain and muscles reacted quick and managed to get out from underneath the sturdy muscular chest of Hephaistion. He turned on his back and pushed the man away giving him enough space to get up. He did and the crowd cheered. Colin smiled at his first cheer of the day.

"Violent. I like it." Hephaistion said grinning and wiping the sweat away from his neck.

It was the perfect day to be out doing activities like this. The sun was bright, clouds moving in, filling the clear sky transmitting heavy shade in all directions, not being to hot and not being to cold.

They progressed in position again. Colin charged at Hephaistion but the general moved and the man tripped falling once again on his face coughing up more dirt. The crowd laughed and cheered Hephaistion on. Technically Colin had already lost but it seemed as if the crowd were enjoying it too much, to even let something like a countdown bother them.

Again the Irish got up quick and approached the man again. The general backed away before Colin could grab him and watching carefully as the man missed his only opportunity Hephaistion worked his body arrangement and wrapped his arms around Colin's stomach and flipping him, sending him hard on his back then crawling over him like a animal trapping his prey. Colin met the ground once again. He might as well just marry it. He was breathing heavily as Hephaistion was pressing against him. "Now how does this feel?" he spoke in a whisper. Colin blushed. He didn't answer but Hephaistion could very well read the expression he shown. Colin directed his body to where he felt comfortable enough to move his legs under the stomach and thrust the blue eyed man off of him, giving him self the opportunity to climb on top pinning him this time around. This was his moment; he tried putting all of his weight on the general and seeing that there was no affect or any struggling expression at all from the man below him, he frowned.

He was light as a feather. The general laughed evilly and knocked Colin off with his forearm and instantly stood his ground.

Colin stood fast as well.

Earning his breath again he jumped towards the general grabbing tight onto his left arm. Thinking quick and acting fast on his feet he went to the left twisting the arm behind his back and the impact between his arm and the lower back brought the general to his knees. Seeing the tiny sneer form on the generals' face, Colin knew the man was just playing with him the whole time not even feeling the need to do his best.

Hephaistion reached Colin's neck with his right hand from behind and tossed him over his head crashing him into the ground laying him flat in front of him. He then turned to lay over him, kneeing him in his lower privates. He started pressing in making the Irish man moan.

"You are molesting me!" Colin was traumatized.

"I think I can honestly say I won this fight."

Colin moaned again. "I think you should be disqualified for molesting me."

The general smirked and wrapped his slender fingers around Colin's throat lightly.

"Thank you for your challenge." He then stood and walked away into the loud cheers of the crowd.

"I'm going to go clean up for tonight," Hephaistion said after finding Alexander.

"What, without your body guard?" Alexander said nodding over to Colin who was laying without breath on the soiled ground.

"You and I need to talk about that. He is not going to be my bodyguard." Hephaistion walked away and Jared ran down near his friend.

"You need some help?" he offered.

"I don't even think that would work. I feel like a cripple."

Jared tried helping Colin up but the brunette wasn't trying, making his weight heavier by not supporting it. Jared gave up and just lay down next to him. Since it was over, the crowd was slowly dying away.

"So how did it feel? To touch Hephaistion?"

"How does it feel to finally be apart of the fan girl club?"

"Answer me first."

"It felt…good."

"Is he strong?"

"Very."

"How are his thighs?"

"Nice!"

They rested there for awhile. The clouds above them were moving in but the air was still dry. The sun was starting to set turning the sky a dangerous orange. They both closed there eyes.

* * *

"Shh…" Colin put a finger up to his mouth to silence the giggling man.

"Okay…sorry." Shannon covered his mouth.

"Remember the plan? Attack at sight, don't look back and make him mad."

Shannon nodded. "This is going to be great!" he whispered.

The two crept quietly down the stairs of the house and peeked out towards the living room where Jared was napping. The singer was faced towards the back of the couch and his back facing the two spies.

"He's completely unaware!" Shannon said like an excited boy, jumping for joy.

Colin smirked and crept off the stairs completely, sneaking up behind the couch where the singer was sleeping. Shannon pulled out his cell phone from the stairs and made sure Colin was well hidden before calling the house phone.

Jared twitched a little when the ringing sounded. The phone continued ringing and he finally awoke, wiping the drool from his mouth. Shannon was going to make it one of his priorities to buy new couches.

"Who the fuck ever calls the house phone?" the awakened man grunted then stood from the couch wiping the sleep from his eyes. Reaching over the counter he took the phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was unknown. Jared picked up the phone. "Hello."

Shannon, from the stairs charged at his little brother tackling him to the ground. Once Colin heard a loud thump meaning they both hit the ground he came out from behind the couch with a roll of ductape and started ripping off long pieces.

"Wait…what are you guys doing?" Jared struggled trying to get loose from under his brothers strong arms. Shannon was very strong and Jared weak and feeble in comparison.

Colin covered his mouth with the tape first before continuing on anything, and then tied his wrists wrapping it around more then he could count or care about. The drummer was still trying to get his brother to stop wiggling and Colin hurriedly made his way now to his legs.

They were finally done and Jared looked ridiculous laying there tied up looking like some poor victim who would be thrown in the back of a car, but it was laughable. Colin sat on Jared's stomach.

"Hey Jared."

Jared glared. Sharp eyes attacking but body remaining immobile.

"Did you miss me?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't miss you either." Colin then took off with Shannon up the stairs leaving the singer on the kitchen floor.

Later, Matt the bassist and Tomo, the guitarist came from there rooms and laughed at the older man before untying him. Once untied, Jared was furious. How could they do that to him? He hated Colin Farrell and he hated his brother.

"Why would they do that to me?" Jared sounded like he was going to cry. "I hate them!"

The two in front of him felt no sympathy. Jared was always so dramatic.

"Maybe because you ignore Colin's phone calls, ignore his text messages and you said…" Tomo pulled out Jared's phone from his pocket and started flipping through his texts messages.

"Oh there it is!" Tomo cleared his throat. "This is what you said, 'If you ever want to see me again you better come down here yourself. If you ever want to talk to me again you better tape my mouth shut because I will cuss you out.' Tomo closed the phone and handed it back to Jared. He and Matt laughed then left the house.

Jared folded his arms angry with himself. "Happy fucking birthday to me."

* * *

"I don't think I ever got a present that day." Jared told the story like it was the saddest story ever told.

"Suck it up. The only thing I ever get for presents is flowers picked in the garden at me moms house, a big hug from me brother and a card that says happy Irish birthday signed everybody. Literally. "

"Are you serious?"

"It's a tradition."

"All of this change kind a makes you think about home. I miss it."

"We will find home. After the feast tonight we will talk to Alexander, okay?"

"Okay." Jared leaned his head on Colin's chest just wanting to fall asleep.

"Your breathing is steadier." As the man inhaled and exhaled. Colin started playing with Jared's hair.

"You are horrible as a blonde."

"It brings out my eyes."

Jared had no worries. His hair could grow faster than weeds. His normal roots were already starting to show now making his hair half blonde half brown. He would cut it eventually to even the shade out.

They didn't notice they have been laying there for an hour and that the arena was cleared out completely. They were also unaware of the sound of footsteps approaching..

"There you two are!" Ptolemy said with such cheer that made the two men jerk up out of shock.

"You scared the living shit out of us!" Jared said as he moved away from his friend holding his heart.

"Sorry to hear that." Ptolemy did not care. "Alexander wants you up and ready for the feast tonight. We are preparing for it right now."

"Cant wait." they both said sarcastically. Ptolemy helped the two stand.

"You did fairly decent out there," Ptolemy complimented the Irish man sincerely. He knew it must have been embarrassing for him.

"Uh..thanks. I guess." Ptolemy patted him on his back and headed off in front of them telling them to hurry.

"This is going to be a long night." Jared complained.

"Yea, but at least we get to see Alexander for the first time get drunk as shit." Colin responded back.

The sun had finally set.

Hephaistion began brushing his messy hair aggressively preparing for the soon to be held feast. He had already cleaned up from the wrestling and was already dressed in the Persian luxury; Alexander had made his generals wear out of respect. His room was right next door to Alexander's and that he was pleased, now he doesn't have to walk down annoying random longs hallways just to get there. Even on the march his tent was far from his. If anything were to happen to Alexander now, he would be right there. Hephaistion glared. But as a result he now had a body guard, a very, very worthless one. Colin was to be wherever he was and he wasn't even capable. It wasn't completely his fault though. It was Alexander's brilliant idea of a disguise.

Through the mirror Hephaistion was facing, Colin could see his two blue orbs staring intensely at him while he brushed through his hair. Colin turned around distracting himself from the expressionless man.

Hephaistion gently placed the brush down and stood facing the man who was shyly fiddling with one of the dresser knobs.

"How is my hair?" he asked. It was straight and beautiful. Colin was finding the man extremely difficult to read. At points he seemed plain evil but at the same time very unrecognizable.

"It looks…fine. I mean great!" The Irish kept himself from blushing. .

"How are my clothes?" Hephaistion started walking towards the man with a hint of sensuality.

"They look just fine. You're enjoying this way too much." Colin replied.

"Do I smell good?" This time Hephaistion had backed Colin up against the wall and the general was within inches from him.

Colin closed his eyes. The general did smell good. He smelt very good.

There was a moment of dead silence and then Hephaistion smirked and walked back to his seating.

"Does this mean I'm on your good side?" Colin asked.

The general had a strange look to him. "Are you saying I have a bad side?"

"I'm saying I can't read you. You have some mood swings you need to take care of."

Hephaistion glared at him. "I think you just got on my bad side."

"I think you're playing mind games."

"I think only the weak fall into mind games."

"And I think you're an ass…" Alexander walked in the room with Jared followed behind him, interrupting there little back and forth argument.

"Hephaistion why aren't you ready yet? The feast starts soon."

"And I will be ready soon, my love. But I find it just a LITTLE difficult to prepare myself when everywhere I turn, look, go, some weird guy with some weird accent is pretending to be my shadow."

Colin looked at him "I am sorry that I am not worthy."

"I am too." The brunette directly said after finalizing his hair and placing a golden head band on top, making him appear like an angel with a halo even though at the moment he was a devil with horns.

"Does your hair turn red by any chance in the sun?" Colin asked.

"Sometimes. Why?" Hephaistion replied rudely not seeing his point.

"No reason." I knew it. He's a redheaded step child. They are pure evil Colin thought.

Alexander took the band off his friends head and placed another one on.

"I like this one better."

"I don't care." Hephaistion knocked it off and switched it back smoothing out his hair again.

Colin and Jared were standing off to the side in Macedonian guard attire trying to adjust to the feel of the uniforms.

"Why do you guys get to wear Persian stuff and we're stuck in this." Colin complained. "Good thing we shaved our legs."

"What point of bodyguard do you not understand?" Hephaistion said as he was still fighting with Alexander on which head band to wear.

"It's a dress code. You have to wear it." Alexander said sweetly towards the two and re-placing the head band back on his friends head, acting like he didn't hear his friend say no a hundred times already.

Hephaistion grabbed Alexander by the wrist making him drop the ornament and brought him close to his face.

"Please, Alexander tell me before I go mad. I understand the tall man is my bodyguard but what is the skinny ones purpose?" Alexander was relieved it wasn't about the head band.

"I haven't thought about that."

"Well he can't be your bodyguard because I am yours, so the only thing left is to have him as your page, a servant. Not the ones you get to sleep with. I won't approve. Make him wash dishes or something."

Alexander gave him an innocent look.

"Are you kidding me right now Alexander?"

Alexander smiled at his friend. Hephaistion had been incredibly angry with him and everyone lately, he knew exactly why and decided to push it further.

"Okay I know what to do with the skinny one but." Alexander held up his finger about to reprimand him. "There can be no arguing at all when this decision is confirmed."

The general nodded. "As long as it doesn't involve him being your eromenos, than I don't care."

"Good. He will also be appointed as your bodyguard. Two together is better than one."

"You and I have more problems than I had realized."


	8. Chapter 8

**Inspiration**-music of 30 seconds to mars

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty and Konstantinne and all my readers. Your reviews have inspired me greatly.**

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 8**

"Just look at them." Ptolemy suggested.

"The beauty those two possess is outstanding." said Nearchus. "I wish my father had a better looking face because my mom was just beautiful."

"I thought if your parents were both ugly than the baby would come out pretty." Cleitus asked. "I mean that's how I came out looking the way I do."

"Your hair is nice, not so sure about the face though." The blacked haired man playfully shoved Perdicas.

Ptolemy shook his head and continued gaining back all the attention from the generals as he leaned in more insinuating in secrecy. "This is just a slight battle between two beauties as you would like to put it. See as they walk, with a graceful stride, head high, sharing that dark look?"

"Yes, but what does it mean?" Craterus asked more angry than confused. It was surprising to him self and all amongst the group that he was even sitting in on the conversation. He still had a bruise on the side of his face from the morning exercise in which he gladly would blame on Alexander's favorite whore. He shoved one of the fine diner rolls in his mouth trying to skim away from that embarrassing half minute of his life.

"Dominance!" the curled haired man answered the big man. He said it dramatic enough causing the generals to gather and scoot closer in their chairs, like they were a group of boy scouts surrounding a camp fire.

"You see he believes the skinny one is a threat to his beauty." Ptolemy pointed. "He fears he might take Alexander from him."

"That explains a lot of his odd behavior?" Cassander asked.

"Maybe."

"Do you think he fears something more than just that man taking Alexander away?" asked Philotas.

Ptolemy began to think raising his hand to his chin.

"Does that man even have a purpose? Is he trying to please anybody?" Cleitus said impatiently hoping his name would be mentioned somewhere. No one questioned just yet his obsession with the beautiful new comer.

"He's more difficult to read. Remember men, he's not one of us. He came from the unknown."

"Usually one can read a person just by looking in their eyes and his eyes, I must say, don't leave much unhidden."

"More of a myth."

"These myths can be real."

"Well let's investigate." They leaned in more just watching the two men who were sharing menacing glances.

"They both have the same eyes one just a little darker than the other."

"It's obvious. Maybe they see something in each other the other doesn't like. Like looking in the mirror. They are so different, yet so similar." Ptolemy assumed. His assumption was worth mentioning because he smiled proud of his response.

"They are like panthers, both being dark and mystifying." Leonnatus replied.

"Indeed." Ptolemy nodded.

They stopped to pry for awhile trying to make up there mind.

"Or tigers." Leonnatus suggested again. Most nodded in agreement. "The stripes symbolizing who they are or what they hide behind," emphasizing the explanation just a little more.

"They are the luckiest men in the world." Philotas said with a tinge of jealousy. "I want to be an animal."

"That's complete nonsense, Philotas." Parmenion said, embarrassed his son would even say something so ridiculous. If his son were to be any animal it would be one no one cared about or even heard of; like a Penguin.

"We are the luckiest men in the world to be able to witness this. They don't look at themselves in the mirror everyday and see what we see. We admire perfection and they see something else." They were amused to hear that. They hadn't looked at it that way.

"We can't assume that Ptolemy. I think they use there beauty as an advantage, to get what they want." Craterus said finishing his plate of food already.

"Hephaistion only has eyes for Alexander. That part remains true." Leonnatus argued.

Ptolemy smirked. "It's an opportunity. Think about it, wouldn't you use it, if you can get your way. It's our own fault for letting something as simple as a stare control us. That's why they use it. The strong own the weak."

"In other words the weak shame the strong." Parmenion said.

The generals nodded seeing both points. They were seated on the right side of the enormously long table and the King placed next to them at the end center. They looked to him but not much where Alexander would feel uncomfortable. They didn't want him to think they were planning an assassination, which looked highly likely.

"Well we found out what those two are but what is Alexander?" asked Cassander.

"Easy, a lion." Perdicas answered easily. "Mostly because of his hair."

"I disagree. He's a lion because of his pride and fierceness."

"He still looks like a lion."

"What about that one." It took them awhile to come up with something as they saw Alexander slip the oddly accented new bodyguard man some food and watched him chew it down like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"A bear?"

"No! I'm the bear!" said Craterus ashamed at Leonnatus for even suggesting that.

"A wolf." Ptolemy said smiling.

"Definitely. Look at the way he eats."

"It's not like Alexander is starving him?" Cassander asked looking a little intrigued at the way the Irish man downed the meat off the bone.

They looked grossed out.

"Either way we shouldn't dig to deep. Not yet anyway." Ptolemy said as they turned and leaned back into there normal positions giving signs that they were done chatting about the men who were now approaching them closer, the singer behind the general.

Hephaistion glared at the once gathered men who in his opinion were looking like they wee up to no good and made his way next to the king.

Jared walked towards the generals smiling at them and seemed oblivious to the fact that Cassander put out his foot, making him trip and stumble in Cleitus lap. Cleitus slammed his cup of wine down in pure bliss shocking everyone around him. This was his dream come true. Even though it must have been uncomfortable for everyone else to see, making it look like the Macedonians were indeed drunk clumsy barbarians.

"Just my day!" he said as Jared had his face close to his crotch. Cassander laughed maliciously. The singer backed away from the general quicker than he had ever made his way into his crowd of screaming fan girls. He didn't know who tripped him or how he just happened to be in Cleitus' lap, of all people. He recovered once hearing random whistles come from anonymous people in the dining hall. They did have a good view from where they were at.

"A panther would have seen that." Cassander said still laughing before taking his cup to his mouth.

"Uh sorry…" The singer said to the very happy blacked haired man.

"Don't be." Jared walked quickly away after receiving a perverted smile from him and was relieved when he made it to his standing position behind his least favorite general. Anywhere was better than there. Cleitus, was scary to him and probably more endowed than he would be able to handle.

"I swear I'm going to bed that man." Cleitus continued eating the food on his plate with the rest of the generals nodding in approval.

Other than Hephaistion and Jared, who were quickly starting to become worst enemies, trying to see who could impress the king more, Jared tripping again, into Cleitus' lap, the generals having little conflicts on seating arrangements, Drypetis trying to impress Colin from across the table in which he paid no attention because Alexander was slipping him food even though he knew it wasn't proper and lastly the soldiers trying not to be bored listening to some random Persian man give a speech, not knowing if he was of royalty, everything seemed to be going well.

The dining hall alone was probably the most beautiful place Alexander has ever had the pleasure in being. It was wide fitting more than enough people. It was a large banquet and he could assume the cooks and servants must have prepared a long day to have everything perfect and sophisticated.

It was a classic Persian style throughout the room, with paneled ceilings, colored worn stones, bricks and enameled tiles throughout the ground. The growth of exotic plants reckoned brilliant even though a few of Alexander's men had gotten a rash immediately after touching it. Skillfully selected ornaments and stretched see-through royal red cloth draped from the ceiling helping the colors everywhere else stand out.

They were also prepared. Physicians were wondering about incase anyone need attending too and servants were at your side in a heartbeat if any concerns or questions came about.

He hadn't forgotten though that the food was the biggest main attraction. It must have taken a whole entire day to prepare for it. He smiled pleased that the chefs showed great pride in there work. He felt he was being served the best dishes in the world. Everything was delicately made. Very different from what he and the soldiers were used to. Freshly baked flat bread was being served in elegant looking carriers no doubt made by the best chefs in all of Asia. Appetizers were being passed and handed to such as _Kashk,_ which was a sort of dried cheese, hard crunchy baked grains and spicy dips. This was followed by small platters of salads covered with a mint smelling dressing that they had no clue of but nonetheless they found delicious. All sorts of scrumptious meat and chicken had the men eating like scavengers, licking there fingers. It was top notch and mouth watering worthy.

For those who didn't want to end the feast with an heart attack, fresh fruits and vegetables of all kinds were being served mostly being eaten by the women of hall.

It was like a dream in Hephaistions world as they served what just now became his favorite dessert; warm buns covered in a thick honey sauce. Cherry pies were no longer his favorite.

Alexander was overly pleased with how everything turned out even his clothes he thought very comfortable. He was dressed in a simple long sheath with a gold belt tight at the waist and dark read trousers underneath. He noticed the princesses too, Stateira wearing a bright blue floor length dress and a highly jeweled headdress, Drypetis, wearing something similar but a different shade of blue. Both dressed very modestly and very elaborately, disguising behind there feminine figures, opposite of the everyday women of the palace.

The entertainment for the day were dancing women possessing the style of gypsies, wearing clothing that didn't cover up a whole lot, showing all sorts of skin and some almost completely naked. Of course the soldiers didn't mind. They had heard somewhere that the Persians believed that the bodies of the women were a gift from the gods. It was accepted. They had the gift to dance and seduce and they were doing there job perfectly moving hips to the sound of the slow harp and the beating drums.

Just moments ago he felt happy that his father wasn't here to join him or even witness something so great. He had frowned suddenly and regretted he had thought anything of it. His father could be a jerk at times…most of the time, but something just seemed wrong about him not being there to defend himself. He carried on.

* * *

Jared and Colin were standing behind the king and the general giving there best bodyguard look, posing, hands crossed in front, eyes focused straight ahead and legs spread apart, chest out giving everyone the impression that they were very impressive and the best bodyguards one could ask for. There was not much competition anyway considering most of the men within the rectangular shaped dining hall were wearing more makeup than even the prettiest of the harem women. They felt pretty manly. Minus the eyeliner Jared was wearing from the early morning giving excuses saying he couldn't wipe the dark substance off and that it was most likely permanent. The singer loved the eyeliner and knew he would get more compliments that way. His eyes did stand out terrifically.

"Jared you're not supposed to be competing with him. What do you not get?" Colin whispered moving out of the awkward pose bored already even though they had just been standing in that position no longer than a minute.

"That was embarrassing." Jared said ignoring the other mans terms. He was straightening his clothes and fixing his hair still feeling a little dirty and very paranoid. He even looked around, up and down and behind him to see if Cleitus was around. Colin was just going too ignore that all together. It was obvious Cleitus was not going to give up with trying getting him into bed.

Coming from someone who never gets embarrassed it was a shock to Colin. Jared usually laughs things off or encourages it further but that wasn't the problem. Colin wasn't going to pretend he did not see the looks between him and Hephaistion.

"I thought you said starting tomorrow." Jared finally said.

"We will be leaving tomorrow hopefully."

"I just misunderstood that's all."

Jared formed a smile. He leaned forward. "You look good today Hephaistion," trying to correct the problem.

He was ignored.

"Phai, Jared just gave you a compliment." Alexander said eating the salad on his plate.

"It's nice to know I suddenly look good today but I was hideous yesterday." The general replied poking at his food.

"I was just being nice."

"Try harder." He scoffed.

"I don't need to try harder because I was being honest." The multi colored haired man backed away aggravated.

Hephaistion continued eating his food peacefully, or trying too.

The singer folded his arms not wanting to give up. He needed to prove Colin wrong.

"Well I like your head band. It's better than the one Alexander picked out." He was sure this was going to work.

Alexander and Colin looked at him, the king smiling amused and the Irish man frowning puzzled. Little did Jared know Hephaistion was wearing the one Alexander had picked out. That was a huge compliment to the King.

"Jared, just don't talk." Colin suggested after Hephaistion shared them both a nasty look, while eating his honey bun.

"I think I'm just having bad luck day." Jared said rubbing his face of all the stress in trying to please the difficult general. Jared could please anybody. He could make little girls cry just by eyeballing them. He could make the straightest of men bow at his feet

but why he couldn't with this man was becoming devastating. It was beyond him.

"I don't even care anymore cuz it's obvious I'm going to win this." Colin said a little too conceitedly for Jared's taste.

"I'm doing just fine." He argued.

"I have been counting and trust me when I say you suck at this. You have a hundred points for piss poor effort. Unlike you, me and Hephaistion are getting along pretty well."

Jared's mouth gaped, not believing what he had just heard. Jared felt his effort level was a five on a scale to ten. That was average at best. Besides it would take twenty points to get the general to even smile at you with sincerity.

"Proof, Colin, is important!" he raised his voice but still tried remaining quiet. "If I didn't see any evidence then why should I believe it?"

"Watch and learn." Colin gave another proud smile and proceeded to the general's side. "Would you like me to feel this wine cup for you, Hephaistion." He asked rather nicely.

"I will get my own." The man responded with a full mouth honey dripping from the side.

"Ha..see!" Jared said.

"But thank you." Hephaistion said purposely trying to piss the man off.

"In your face, Jared Leto." Colin said excited.

After Hephaistions second honey bun, he wiped his face properly of all the sweet nectar.

"Leto was the mother titan of Apollo and Artemis." He said after hearing the mention of the last name. "She and Zeus had an affair and Hera was extremely angry and everyday she dreamt of revenge." Colin blinked a couple of times not seeing his point. It seemed like it was mentioned for no reason, because his mind couldn't adjust to it fast enough but knew it must have a major purpose as to why it was alleged. Jared was having the same issue.

"What's your point, Hephaistion?" Jared said in dislike knowing an insult was coming his way.

"If Alexander is Zeus and I am Hera then you must be Leto." Hephaistion smiled cruelly

It took the singer a minute but he finally figured out what the general was trying to get at.

"I'm not trying to steal Alexander from you." Jared said honestly.

"I didn't say that."

"You're assuming it." Jared replied. "Help me out Colin."

Colin said nothing hoping that remaining quiet; it would look good in front of his new master therefore still trying to score points.

Jared folded his arms. "You don't even deserve two body guards. If someone attacks I'm leaving."

"I don't need a bodyguard, especially worthless pieces of nothing like you two."

It was a typical Alexander, pretending once again he couldn't hear what was going on. He slowly looked over at them and when the three was awaiting for him to do something he turned away again back to his salad. Hephaistion cleared his throat gaining the blondes attention back.

"Phai, no one is trying to take me from you." He replied immediately. He gave him a reassuring smile, thinking the problem was solved once again.

"If you love me will you do anything I ask of you?" Alexander saw his eyes and knew his friend was testing him. He had to answer intelligently.

"Uh…yes!" He liked his answer.

"Then strip me down and make love to me on this table right now." The words that escaped from his mouth had a couple of nearby generals who overheard spit out their wine.

Alexander looked stunned, as did the incompetent bodyguards.

"Phai?" he asked nervously.

Hephaistion made a small giggle before turning to the king. "Yes love."

"Not now, okay." Alexander whispered praying the generals or anyone else who happened to hear just turn away and go eat something.

"I was joking Alexander!" He sat straight up in his chair cutting a piece of juicy meat and popping it in his mouth.

"This is exactly why people don't think you're funny." Alexander answered angry that his friend had tricked him into believing him. He backed up in his seat folding his arms staring off anywhere but at his friend.

"Not my problem." Hephaistion lifted his wine cup and started sipping from it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander had walked away first followed by Ptolemy, Hephaistion and then the rest of his companions he had a pleasure of growing up with. King Phillip, drunk almost to the point that he couldn't walk had just exiled Alexander and his friends due to an argument between him and his son and Attalus.

The King had fallen and screamed.

"Get out of my palace. Your exiled you bastard. Vanished from the land. You're not welcomed here. You're no son of mine!"_  
_

And so that was it. Alexander felt no need to stick around or apologize and went straight to his room to pack everything and leave as soon as possible.

"He's a piss poor excuse for a king." Olympias said folding her arms looking out from the hall at where the party was taking place. She thought she could never hate him more than she had now.

"Do not worry son, anywhere is better than here." She said walking back into her son's room. Alexander was packing his things fast, not in the mood to discuss anything or talk with anyone. He ignored his mother's words, his fathers' words and his conscious telling him that his father was right about him. He just wanted to leave the land and go somewhere else. He could forget being a prince, and forget the chance of ever becoming king. He began wiping tears from his eyes. This was the first time Olympias ever saw her son like this.

"Cleitus!" yelled Phillip, after all the raucous happened and after everyone had settled down. Phillip, Attalus and Parmenion were talking in the king's quarters as the blacked haired man entered.

"Yes my king?"

"Bring Hephaistion here. Now!" he ordered angrily and directly.

Cleitus was used to Phillip and his tantrums especially the ones with his son but this time he felt he was going to do something he just might regret. He didn't question he just went.

Attalus smirked as the king mentioned the brunette boys' name. After the insolent brat of a prince chugged the cup at him, he noticed how outraged his best friend had been looking towards his way. Once he had thrown it back, the gold cup had almost hit Hephaistion hard in the back and the boy immediately stood to go after the man. It made it seemed like he almost threw it n purpose. The boy was angrier than even Alexander and something in the boy's eyes and nature had turned Attalus hungry for him. It ran noticeably that Hephaistion was a major influence on Alexander and he would take advantage of that.

Cleitus on his way towards the young soldier's room wondered why they needed Alexander's best friend. He strolled quickly down the hall and towards the boys' room walking in uninvited. He found Ptolemy and Hephaistion sitting down packing there things. Cleitus folded his arms.

"The King needs you now Hephaistion." The superiority in his tone convinced the boys that something bad was about to happen. Ptolemy looked at them both puzzled. What could the King possibly want with Alexander's best friend? Hephaistion stood slowly from where he sat and refused to even step near the man in his room. He continued on packing ignoring the general. Why should he? He was just exiled along with the prince and most of his friends. He didn't need to obey anything from Phillip and especially Cleitus.

Cleitus reminded himself that he was on a direct order and any violations could deem severe punishment. He had no other option and forced the boy. Hephaistion put up a fight with Cleitus all the way as the general dragged him out of the room. Not wanting to put up with any insubordination, he managed to restrict the boy with his strong arms, carrying him. He didn't need any guards or any help because, without a doubt, much stronger and heavier but the teenager showed so much hate and fear, kicking and yelling that next time he would have someone by his side, just incase. He enforced the brunette into the room. Hephaistion the whole way felt like he was climbing up a deep hole with nothing to grab onto, nothing for support. Alexander was in his room completely oblivious to the event taking place and most likely couldn't hear his screaming over the party that had reluctantly continued.

"Where's Alexander?" Phillip asked seeing Arsias as he walked into the room followed after Cleitus. Arsias had been Attalus favorite guard for along time and a bonus was that he was best friends with Cleitus, Phillips favorite. Arsias was no general but he was good as a personal guard. But he was shown favoritism. That's one reason why he was there now. He always wanted to do this and talked Attalus into asking, Phillip of course mentioning, Alexander always pissed Phillip off so that had worked to their advantage.

"He's with his mother packing getting ready to leave." The soldier replied. Just like Attalus, he had the same smirk on his face.

"Does he know where this one is?" Phillips voice was harsh. The mentioning of his son just made him absolutely sick to his stomach. He took a deep angry breath.

"Not a chance. I ordered Ptolemy not to say anything. He was the only one of witness." Arsias smiled at Cleitus but the general didn't return it. Arsias assumed he was just tired. The boy after all was a handful.

Phillip satisfied nodded towards Attalus.

Hephaistion had given up kicking and yelling by the time he had entered and knew that this day would remain a secret from Alexander as long as he lived. Cleitus hit the boy in the head on Phillips orders and Hephaistion fell to the hard floor. It was a hard blow and he was surprised he wasn't unconscious, just faintly and unusually weak. He knew they could take better advantage of him that way.

"Do as you please." Phillip suggested towards Attalus.

Arsias being the ever to eager one forced the boy up and on his knees and stripped him of the only clothes he was wearing, Phillip and Cleitus were in the background just watching. The older general, Parmenion couldn't watch so he left in complete deviation with the king. Apart of Phillip, felt bad for doing it. The only reason he allowed it was because he knew it would hurt Alexander and that's exactly what he wanted to do. The other part of him enjoyed watching the beautiful boy on his hands and knees before his eyes. Now he had a good idea as to why Alexander loved him.

"I thought it might be his mother who encourages that boy but I think he has more of an affect on him than anyone else. This will teach him discipline." He said to Cleitus who had by now looked away from the disappointing occurrence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And we will unite both Macedonian and Persian people. The end." Alexander looked over at the day dreaming man after practicing his speech. He cleared his throat.

"Hephaistion? Phai?" Hephaistion jumped after being shoved once or twice. He lazily looked over at the king. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes, ofcourse." Hephaistion replied a little too much on the defensive side.

"You're supposed to be enjoying the feast, not sleeping through it."

"I wasn't sleeping and I am enjoying it."

"No you're not. I can tell. You look very bored and angry."

"I'm not bored Alexander." Hephaistion straightened in his seat and took his wine cup in his hand rubbing the shiny gold of it.

"I am about to make the toast." Alexander said.

And he did. It was very honest and his words were nothing short of inspiring making almost the whole audience cheer in anticipation. The princesses believed it and that's who he was mostly trying to impress.

"What a great toast!" Jared said, clapping like he had just experienced Josh Groban singing in concert.

Colin nodded but the Irish man had immediate problems that needed to be addressed. Jared didn't know why and Hephaistion certainly didn't know why but they noticed that Colin had been slipping Alexander wine cups throughout the feast asking him if he was thirsty or that he should 'drink up'. He stopped the minute he was accused of trying to get Alexander drunk enough so that he would pass out and then be murdered horribly in his sleep. Hephaistion couldn't be anymore delusional.

"Alexander isn't even drunk. He's not even drinking. How can he not be drinking?" Colin complained as if Alexander not drinking was going to be the end of the world.

Hephaistion by now had already three cups of very strong wine, and Alexander probably took one sip. This was awkward. Hephaistion, drinking and not Alexander? Alexander was famous for his drinking.

Jared couldn't understand why Colin was making a big deal about it. Alexander probably not drunk was better than Alexander drunk but he was positive Colin was having some sort of withdrawal even though he had been somber for many years now. Nonetheless Alexander drunk was probably priceless.

"Colin, it's not a big deal." Jared reassured.

"Yes!" he quieted down. "It is." He moved closer behind Alexander and leaned down towards him. He would try it again.

"You must be thirsty, Alexander. You should really drink up." He scooted the wine glass closer to the kings' hand.

Alexander shrugged. "I'm not really thirsty. Are you thirsty? Here." Alexander handed Colin the wine cup.

Jared took it from Colin. "Just incase you feel the need to start drinking again. Sucks they don't have rehab here."

"Bodyguards don't drink on duty." Hephaistion snatched the cup from Jared and placed it back down on the table.

"That's for Alexander, Hephaistion!" Colin tried reaching for the cup but Hephaistion scooted it to a point where the man would have to climb over him and on the table just to get it.

"Go ahead. I dare you." He urged. Pleased with the outcome, as Colin finally stepped back mumbling words under his breath, he popped a grape in his mouth smiling a smile no man has ever seen before. Accept now.

"What are you smiling about?" Alexander asked curiosity shown in his eyes.

"That grape was really good."

"Oh." Alexander raised an eyebrow looking curiously upon his beautiful friend and his smile.

Hephaistion took another sip of wine.

"Is that really the reason?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because, you just don't smile like that because of a grape."

Hephaistion sighed. "Alexander there is very little you know about me then."

"What do I not know about you?" he asked serious. He and Hephaistion had been friends sharing secrets since the very beginning practically. What could possibly be remained secretive?

Hephaistion looked behind him making sure the two weren't listening on what he was going to say. He leaned in ear reach of Alexander, soft blonde hair tickling his lips.

"Grapes make me feel good."

Alexander didn't understand but it seemed like a strange enough phenomenon to have him interested.

"How so?"

His friend gave him a dark smiley stare. "Grapes make me horny." he pronounced it slowly and popped another small fruit in his mouth smiling again. "That was a sour one."

Alexander's eyes widened. "Really?" It was hard for him to keep his voice down but he managed to do so. This was the best news he had heard all week.

Hephaistion nodded his head proudly. "Yep"

"What else makes you horny?" Alexander was really curious. He shifted in his seat. If only he had a paper and pen to take notes incase he didn't know what to give Hephaistion for his birthday and birthdays yet to come.

Hephaistion looked up slanting his head trying to think of what else makes him 'feel good'. He smiled dramatically. He liked watching Alexander mount Buchephalus, that was his number one turn on.

"I don't have anything else."

"I don't make you horny?" Alexander was a little sad.

He supposed he could prove himself useful. "Nope." He lied and took another sip of his wine.

"Omg, Colin Hephaistion gets horny from grapes." They were eaves dropping.

Colin couldn't decide what was more unusual, Jared saying 'omg' or the fact they were listening on a private conversation. He had to admit Hephaistion was very peculiar and a human being getting turned on by a simple fruit, deemed itself very strange but very hot.

"Your point?" he acted like he didn't care.

"I get horny from apples."

Colin opened his mouth about to say something to the singer, blinked, stopped confusedly, and just decided that whatever he just heard come from Jared's mouth should never be repeated again. The discussion within there group was becoming now more and more difficult to embrace.

"Don't for one second think that you have any relationship or connection with Hephaistion, Jared." Colin continued on something else.

Jared took offence to that. His life had reached the top. It had changed not just for him but for both of Colin had found out that he was to play Alexander in the movie and Jared play his best friend, he noticed right away how connected Jared felt with the character. He studied everything about Hephaistion, or the little that was known of him and forced himself to get it right. He wanted to feel him, he wanted to be him make him come to life but now it just seemed that everything they did and worked hard for they did for nothing.

Again they were nothing like the characters and Colin could tell Jared was just wanting to feel that connection and longing for an interaction with the general he grown very fond of. He kind of felt bad.

* * *

It was towards the end of the feast, the part where everyone was just chatting and talking or drinking. Alexander was talking with the older Princess.

"I'll be right back." Hephaistion told Alexander and excused himself. He headed over to the wine bowl, pouring into his wine cup little scoops at a time. He heard tiny footsteps approach him from behind.

"Excuse me."

The said person had a perky high pitched voice and this aggravated the general to the point of snapping his wine cup in half. He put on the fakest smile he could manage and turned slowly around trying not to glare, an eyebrow arched.

"Yes!" he asked as nice as he could with an 'I hate you but I want to be your best friend' tone.

Drypetis at this moment didn't believe Alexander was the devil at all. The devil was in fact standing in front of her ready to rip her soul out. She remained calmed.

"Yes, Hephaistion is it?" she asked properly, a certain grace upon her features.

He didn't respond and gave her a blank look.

"Anyways earlier this afternoon I had introduced myself as Princess Drypetis." She emphasized the word 'princess' giving more clarification on the topic at hand.

The man before her still seemed a bit perplexed. She looked down nervously but back up not letting the man know she was scared. She stood straight thinking if she acted even more decorous like her sister had suggested she might just get through to him.

"I believe as a princess I am able to demand a well deserved apology from you as I felt you disrespected me and my status earlier today. Not only did you ignore me and not bow before leaving the property but I noticed you treated your king with complete disrespect showing no signs of a soldier and more like an equal. I believe you are one of his generals and maybe that's why he took it easy on you but a king is a king and shouldn't have to listen to anyone but himself."

She felt proud. She was holding in the words all day, practicing in front of the mirror and even practiced with Parnicus giving her tips on how she should approach him. Within hard works come great outcomes she thought.

Hephaistion looked around. It wasn't the voice or the superiority that was annoying him as much of the fact that he didn't even remember who she was or the incident she was babbling on about.

He knew Alexander and Stateira were talking with each other just across from them so he had to make it look like he was being nice incase they were watching. He leaned down where he could match her height.

"I am sorry. I will make sure that I write a note to King Alexander whining about how a princess came up to me during a feast and killed the moment because she was itching for an apology from someone she doesn't even know. You and I are nobodies to each other. Let's keep it that way." Hephaistion walked away with his wine cup leaving Drypetis speechless once more and later in tears. Colin saw this whole incident play out and ran to the rescue of the princess giving Hephaistion a humorless look as he rushed by.

"Hello Princess" he said nervously "he's just drunk and uuuh… having a bad day." Colin smiled trying to keep her from crying.

"I'm telling my sister!" she pouted.

"No don't do that. How about we go outside and get some fresh air." Thinking that to be a better option.

She nodded her head wiping tears from her eyes and Colin brought her outside. He had a weak spot for crying princesses. He could careless about crying women; he was the master at making chicks cry. He would fuck them, then leave them and then start over again, but this was too much. She was only eighteen.

Hephaistion noticed princess Stateira left the feast room and he sat down next to Alexander playing about perfectly that nothing terrible had just happened.

Alexander ran his hands through his hair. "Well she is very thankful for treating her family and the people with respect." He said smiling pleased with himself and all his generals who had made it this far without appearing to savagely. He would congratulate them all. He was grateful.

"Is that right?" Hephaistion said drinking more from his wine cup.

"This is your third cup Hephaistion, maybe you should stop after this one is finished?" The king asked worriedly.

The general just nodded slightly.

Alexander being ever so curious and never missing a thing looked outside towards the balcony and saw Colin and the princess, Colin rubbing her back in a comfort manner.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

"Is she crying?" Alexander stood so that he could see more and Hephaistion was looking around for the closest exit.

"What did you do Hephaistion?" Ptolemy came running up.

"Nothing." His tone and expression were believable.

Leonnatus approached them.

"I heard you made the princess cry?" News traveled fast.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?" Parmenion grunted. "You just don't make a young girl cry." He said making his way towards their table.

"I think it's hilarious." Cassander said. "She's annoying."

Craterus came up. "You're a perfect example of a barbarian. Where's your heart at?"

"Did you punch her?" Cleitus asked. "I didn't know words could hurt so badly."

"She's not even crying." This was one thing he disliked, just because she was a princess, or better yet a women, everyone felt the need to feel sorry for her, not to mention they were exaggerating.

Hephaistion leaned up in his chair trying to get a better look at the supposed crying princess. He was going to prove them wrong until he saw the princess drowning almost in her own tears.

"Poseidon must have sent the rains or something." He shrugged and sat back down.

He didn't feel bad for his actions. What separated him from the rest of the companions was just that. They all treated Alexander like a king. He treated Alexander like himself. He would treat her the way he wanted to treat her.

"Alexander, there is no way you can let her marry this man." Jared said

Alexander looked confused, still a little petrified that his favorite general had made a princess cry up a storm, that all his generals came from out of god knows where and the fact that Jared mentioned something about marriage. After a moment of pondering and adjusting back to what really just played out he decided he would never put a princess through so much torture. He made mental note not to marry those two, for the sake of himself and the princess.

Colin came over in interruption. "Everything is fine. Parnicus took her back to her quarters and she's getting some rest. By the way thanks a lot Hephaistion, always so charming."

"What can I say?" He said legs crossed arm folded over a chair lifting the cup of wine to his mouth.

They had the Persians and the Macedonians and everyone in the hall looking around thinking something terrible was going on. All generals gathering quickly in a group didn't look to good. Alexander saw this and ordered all his men to regroup. They all spread like flocks of bird back to what they were doing.

"Hephaistion, you need some type of community service or something."

"You're torturing me already with worthless bodyguards."

Alexander looked up at Hephaistion and smiled grinning. "Obviously not enough." He had a perfect community service offer.

The brunette began chugging the wine now knowing what Alexander had in mind was going to be a very bad idea. Alexander took hold of the cup forcing it out of his hands. "And stop drinking!"

* * *

The feast had ended and even though Alexander had a great time other than his friend being a party pooper, it started well and ended well. He met new people and new faces. He decided this was going to be an easy enough kingdom to rule. Now if only he could find Darius. He also was relieved no one had approached him after or during the feast to discuss why the princess had been in tears.

It was twenty minutes later after he settled himself in his room that his mood turned bad. He just couldn't accept it but knew deep down he had too. Colin had asked to speak with him of important matters. Alexander already knew what matters they were wanting to discuss. He had been trying to avoid and was doing exceptionally well at it. The king sighed anguished. It was easier for them than it was for him.

"Alexander, it's been nice knowing you and we are completely grateful to share this experience with you but we have to go back home."

Alexander was sitting in his chair complete attention on the two before him. He said nothing and let them continue. He didn't like what he was hearing; he imagined that he was defeated for the first time in his life. Letting them just go would break his heart.

He found them and because he did he felt like he deserved to keep them. He took care of them and raised them almost for a whole month, maybe more. Something inside his head made him angry knowing they had a life beyond this, something unreal.

They are just people, he reminded himself. He couldn't control there lives no matter how much he wanted too. He clenched his hand into a fist hoping to cease in all emotions that were fighting too be unleashed.

He painted the big picture, he already found it hard to go back home with his men, but it seemed even harder to convince them to stay. He chuckled to himself. He was being his typical self, never pleased with anything, always doing the opposite of what everyone else wants to do but it always seemed like every step he took, everywhere he marched, he had found something special. Now he was being forced to let it go.

He turned serious but still looking the slightest bit distressed.

"Tommorow afternoon I will send with you two of my best guards and they will guide you on your journey back home. First thing in the morning we will have everything set and ready and all the necessary substances to help you get to where you need to be. It's going to be a long way back." Alexander would have gone with them himself but knew it wouldn't sit well with generals. Kings weren't expected or looked upon of doing something so trifling.

"I wish you both luck." Alexander stood from his chair and the two bent slightly. There was uncomfortable silence until Alexander spoke up again forcing a smile on his face, it was half way decent.

"You two must be very tired from this evening. You should get some rest."

Colin nodded and headed towards the door.

Jared smiled sweetly. "Thank you. For everything."

And that was it. The smile that made Alexander want to tie them down and force them to stay. The singer made his way towards the blonde King and gave him a very long hug something the man very often did with everyone he admired. Jared showed more affection while Colin was more courteous giving the king a simple handshake. Then they were gone.

* * *

"Parnicus, you should have heard the words that came from his mouth!" Drypetis was livid. No man, no human being on earth should have spoken to me the way he did."

"Maybe he didn't mean to be rude Princess, he was after all drinking."

"He hurt my feelings, Parnicus. What should I do?" She strolled around her room flying her hands and arms telling her trusty servant more about the incident.

"Maybe you should speak with the King." Her eyes widened and a she smiled happily.

"Parnicus will you do that for me!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Parnicus was taken aback. "Sure Princess!" he said with dull excitement. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and continued her complaining pacing her room.

"But on the upside, the man who calls himself Colin, introduced himself and saved me from Heph…Hephi, Hepher… I don't know how to say it but it was an extremely good moment. It was really romantic. The moon was bright the stars shining and his smile made it seem like that evil son of a bitch wasn't even worth my time."

She heard the man clear his throat. "Your language princess, please watch your tongue." Parnicus said politely. She normally didn't curse or speak with any foul language but she heard some soldiers using it during the feast and thought it was okay. She was surrounded by much bigger influences now that her life was changing. It was completely terrifying.

"Sorry!" The princess flopped on her bed smiling. No doubt she was daydreaming about the one they Colin, Parnicus thought. He hated seeing the princess so upset but he was sure she was exaggerating just a bit, that's how young women were but he would speak with the King on her behalf.

* * *

Alexander was sitting on his bed folding his arms stubbornly when his friend came walking in wearing a green silk light Persian night robe. Hephaistion smiled passing by the man sculpting a statue of Alexander. Alexander must be in a bad mood, always putting someone to work when angry especially this late in the night. He walked up to the king and began giving him a massage on his shoulders trying to loosen up everything tense.

"What troubles you?"

Alexander took the parchment from next to his side and gave it to Hephaistion, not exactly handing it but flinging it.

Hephaistion started reading through it, ignoring the king and his stubborn behavior. Alexander still had his arms crossed, staring into nothing upset.

"She's delusional." Alexander finally spoke. "What she's basically saying is that I have horrible handwriting, complimenting yours."

"You're upset about that?" Hephaistion wasn't too surprised. Olympias had a way with words.

"Not quite."

"Are you going to bring her?" Hephaistion placed the letter down.

Alexander didn't answer him. He slid off his bed and walked towards the balcony, the brunette following.

"I'm thinking I should bring her."

"Really? She said you had horrible handwriting. I wouldn't bring her after that." He pretended to be serious making Alexander smile.

"Stop joking Phai, I have excellent handwriting skills. I have excellent everything."

Hephaistion couldn't argue with that. It was very rare to see Alexander not exceeding in everything… accept his writing skills. His inscriptions looked like something someone would find in a children's book but he would never tell him that. Other than that he was pretty much good at everything else.

"But could you just imagine how she is feeling," suddenly getting serious. "Everyday she's locked somewhere, no where to go, no purpose, no one to love. She must look upon me as a horrible son. I am the cracked mirror of her dreams yet I don't even know what that means or how it feels. I see her in everything I fear."

Hephaistion bowed his head. "She loves you Alexander no matter the circumstance. I wonder sometimes, if it's not her you run from, so many years and many miles between you, what is it you really fear?"

"I don't know true fear Hephaistion."

"What about your father. Does he not have any influence?"

"I fear being like him. He's always thought me weak, my mother thinks me a god. Are her words so tainted that she has now convinced me that I am one, and that my father didn't have that strive? Why?"

"They're just tales of strange conceptions."

"Tales can sometimes mislead even the strongest of men."

Hephaistion smiled. He knew that better than anybody. He shared his heart with one of the strongest most misleaded man.

"Well what kind of destiny do you think both you and I hold? If I am Patroclus I die first. He moved closer to him shoulders touching. "What of you Achilles?" His friend sending a pleasant smile his way.

"If there is no Achilles without Patroclus then there is no Alexander without Hephaistion."

"What's our future then? Are we going to die the way of our heroes or are we going to live in this world the way we chose too." Hephaistion touched Alexander's cheek guiding him to look in his eyes. "We control our future Alexander, not our mothers, not our favorite books, not even the gods."

"I'm not so sure the generals would agree with that." Alexander looked away from the profound eyes of his friend.

"They don't have too. You have very high expectations and they don't. Understand it's difficult for them to compete with something so excessive." There was silence."They are already questioning your obsession with Darius. They say it was not meant for you to be king of Asia."

Alexander grunted. "Ofcourse! They obsess so much about going home but they will wait and see. When they go home rich with gold they are going to forget that there wives and kids even exist." Alexander said it with much hate. "Father cared more about money than he did his own son. I'm here as king of Asia for futures purpose, Gold, money, lust doesn't even compare to glory. These people want change, need," he retorted.

"Do you think Aristotle was wrong about them?"

"Very. Look at those we've conquered. They leave their dead unburied, smash their enemies' skulls and drink them as dust. Not to mention they mate in public!"

Hephaistion took another sip from his cup.

"How can they think, or sing, or write when none can read? In my army they could go where they never thought possible. They can soldier, or work in the cities, from the Alexandrias, from Egypt to the outer ocean. We could connect these lands and the people." Alexander started tracing the lines on his hand, a way of saying he's in deep thought. "I can't do it myself." That was a little difficult for him to admit.

The brunette placed his wine cup down on the edge rail of the balcony. "Sounds like a plan. Let's make it happen." He said joyously. "You and I." The two faced each other. "Let's make a pact." Hephaistion began giggling before he began speaking, leaving Alexander in a state of confusion and anxiety.

Alexander shook his head. "This is an embarrassing."

"Stop it Alexander, it's only embarrassing if you let it be. Right hand up!" The brunette ordered. "Now repeat after me. "

"Will we free these people!"

"We will free these people!" Alexander muttered, not believing he was going through with it.

"From the Persias, where everyone lived as slaves until the end of our future!

Alexander repeated still mumbling, unlike Hephaistion he had nothing to hide behind. He would grow his hair out immediately before the next march incase the general decided to drink some more and put him through this again.

"We will free the people of the world!" Hephaistion said still expressing between tiny giggles.

"We will free the people of this world!" Alexander continued. They stared at eachother for awhile before Hephaistion took Alexander's hand entwining there fingers, feeling his cold hands, loving the connected awkward feeling they were sharing.

"We will wait for the moment to come."

Hephaistion smiled at Alexander and they both started laughing feeling ridiculous.

"Such would be beyond the glory of Achilles. Beyond Heracles! A feat to rival Prometheus, who was always a friend to man. " Alexander was excited now.

"Remember the fates of those heroes Alexander. They suffered greatly coming to the end of there times."

"Yes but all that matters in the end is what you've done."

"You once said the fear of death drives all men. Are there no other forces? Is there not love in your life, Alexander?" Alexander looked into the innocent but sure eyes of his friend as he awaited the response.

"I can only see my dreams in everything I touch." He touched softly Hephaistions face. The brunette closed his eyes feeling the cold hands against his skin.

"I feel like every time I reach for you, you slip through my fingers into cold sunlight." He whispered as he reached his lips. "I'm so jealous of losing you to this world you want so badly."

"I will never lose you Hephaistion. No matter how big my map of the world gets, I will always see you in my eye line."

Hephaistion smiled shyly, biting his lip and turning his tender eyes up at his friend.

"Don't make me blush Alexander."

"Sorry." They both looked at the moon distracting themselves from everything. Alexander took Hephaistion hand in his and squeezed it lovingly. "You have nice hands."

"Alexander, you never learn your lesson," trying not to blush. He's known Alexander for years and he still had that affect on him.

They both stared at the moon again in complete silence.

"What would you do if you ever reached the end of the world?" Hephaistion asked another question.

"Hmmm… that's a tough one."

"Answer when ready, love."

"I would conquer its opposite side and once I am done with that I will conquer anything beyond this world and when I'm done with that I would take a break. You?"

"I would conquer you." He said it passionate enough to have anyone actually believe it.

They chatted on the balcony for awhile sharing the wine cup and enjoying the rare moment between themselves. They walked back into the room Alexander looking back over the letter.

"What else is troubling you?" Hephaistion asked sitting on the bed flipping through the Iliad he found under the pillow. He could tell something else was jumping around in Alexander's big mind.

"They want to go home." He answered miserably, gloom clouding his face.

"Alexander, they have wanted to go home since the day you became king." Hephaistion said.

"Not the soldiers!"

"Oh…Oh!" Now he knew who he was talking about.

"I tried my best to convince them but they still insisted that they need to go back."

"Alexander let them."

"I don't think I can."

"Sometimes you just have to let go."

Alexander took a seat at his desk covered with papers. He picked up a pen and started writing a letter back to his mother going slower trying to write neat as possible. "Easier said than done."

"So what's your plan? Are you bringing her?" The brunette sighed. He couldn't understand his obsession. Now that he thought about it, Alexander had the worst attachments problems.

"Yes."

"Her and I don't get along."

"Don't worry Phai, it's not like she's going to poison you. I think you are more worried about her controlling me am I right?" The silence said it all.

"I won't let her control me."

"And I won't let her control you."

"Maybe if I actually bring her she won't be the way she is. I think she just needs to be around someone she cares about." Hephaistion rolled his eyes at the simplicity of his tone. He continued flipping through the worn out book.

"Besides she wants to meet the two strangers." Alexander mumbled a little under his breath, hoping his friend did hear and hoping he didn't. The outcome would have been the same. Hephaistion shot him a look.

"They're leaving tomorrow. It will take her weeks to get here." he reminded him.

"Not if I can convince them to stay."

"Which I highly doubt. They seem pretty intent on going home."

There was a short silence between them. The blonde spoke up.

"You want to bet on it?" killing the moment with his clever charm.

The general looked slowly up at him a bit of confusion and disbelief on his face. "Bet on what?"

"If they stay or go. I bet I can convince them to stay before they leave."

"Which is?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Again, I doubt it." Alexander stopped writing, he wasn't getting anywhere with it anyway, and turned to face his friend who by now had given up on the book.

"If I can convince them to stay you have to be nice to them for a whole entire week and I get to call you any name I want ranging from anything to 'pumpkin and sweet cheeks' and" he held up his pointer. "You have to respond. You can't ignore it."

"I'm an adult and I do not play silly games or place silly bets on something I could careless about." Hephaistion argued.

"Whatever." Alexander turned back to his letter.

The general watched him carefully before giving in. He did want them gone. He folded his arms.

"Okay, but if I can convince them to go home, which I don't doubt at all because they are already on the verge of it, I expect you to have sex with me whenever I want."

"That's not a punishment but I'll take it." Alexander smiled still focused on the letter before him.

"You are completely misunderstanding me. I said whenever I want and that could mean never."

Alexander got serious. "You're bluffing."

"I don't buff." Hephaistion closed his eyes laying comfortably on the bed. "Good night."

Alexander watched his friend as he slowly began exhaling and once he was laying there for awhile he stopped writing the letter and stood slowly and quietly. Hearing some sort of movement Hephaistion peeked an eye open.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Alexander paused in mid step cursing him self for being to loud or just that Hephaistion had excellent sense of hearing. "Uh nowhere, I'm just a little hungry that's all. Go back to bed."

"I wasn't sleeping, I was resting."

"Well go back to resting." Alexander looked suspicious.

Alexander opened the door and Hephaistion saw that he had a plate of food already in his room. Alexander noticed he noticed the plate.

"Alexander you have a plate of food at your desk."

"uuuhhhhhh….well that's your plate I brought for you so you can have it."

Hephaistion leaned in more staring intensely trying to figure out what he was up too.

"I'm not hungry." He glared. "You can have it." If Alexander was going to keep secrets then so be it.

"Oh okay, well we're out of wine so I will be right back."

Alexander seeing Hephaistion step out of the bed ran out the door shutting it closed.

Hephaistion ran towards the door. "Alexander don't you dare!" He opened it seeing Alexander trying to open the door from across the room. He felt someone crash into him from behind. Hephaistion shoved Alexander out of the doors way.

"I see what you're doing. You're trying to convince them first. You might be slick little one, but not this time." They were breathing heavily.

"You don't understand, I just cannot not have sex with you. You're not me so you don't know how I am being affected."

"I know damn well how it's affecting you, that's why I chose it."

"Remember when you said that you were jealous of losing me to this world, well if I don't get sex when I want it then your about to loose everything."

"You made the deal so deal with it." Hephaistion laughed wickedly causing Alexander to give him an evil stern glare.

They saw Colin walking down the hall. Alexander and Hephaistion exchanged glances and double takes until they both ran with all the energy they could gesture and ran towards the man who was quietly trying to read a book. Alexander made it to him first pushing Hephaistion into the closest wall.

"Hello Colin!" he said acting more kingly keeping his grandiose posture.

"Uh… hi." Colin noticed Alexander breathing hard and Hephaistion walking towards them hair wild not looking too pleased.

"So what are you doing?" Alexander continued.

"Reading a book." It was obvious.

"I see you found the libraries. How do you like it so far?"

"It's great!" He really didn't even know what it said but it had pictures stamped in it so that proved to be a little more interesting.

"You can keep it!"

"uuh okay."

"Anyway I was wondering if you and your friend might want to stay a little bit longer because as of late, we have become short horses and that was like a month ride from where you started. So perhaps maybe we can wait until we get that sorted."

"Well.."

Hephaistion came jogging up. "Actually that won't be necessary your highness. I will bring them down to the city tomorrow or even maybe tonight and I will out of my own pocket buy them two brand new horses. Steeds even, they run faster.

"That's great Hephaistion!" Colin said. He thought he was on his good side now. Before they leave it would be just peachy to see Jared try to kiss the man. Punched in the face or not it would be worth the day wait.

Alexander couldn't believe it. "Well we found out that the cities weren't safe at the moment and I sent guards out patrolling the areas. I guess they found a couple of spies roaming." Alexander said properly and directly believing this would work.

The messy headed brunette smiled. "And that is exactly why you and your partner need to get out of here as soon as possible, it's not safe and we wouldn't want to put you at risk. We will go down to the city and get two horses. I will make sure you are safe.

"Wow I don't' know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Hephaistion gave him a fake smile.

"As king, Hephaistion!" Alexander was annoyed. "I have ordered whoever is in this palace not to go outside due to the dangers that are out."

They heard someone plodding down the hall.

"Hey! Lads, I just picked up this random girl from the cities. People are celebrating you as new king Alexander!" Cleitus said carrying a girl over his shoulder. He was drunk and she was drunk.

The Irish man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well it looks like the cities are safe again." he smiled holding in all unnecessary excitement. He couldn't wait to go back home and see both his sons again. Colin walked off into his room thrilled to tell his friend of the news.

"Bitch!" Alexander yelled at Cleitus who hadn't quite made it to his room yet. "and you?"

"I'm obviously just better at this than you. You should have thought of that before making stupid bets."

Alexander cursed.

"Admit that I win."

"Never! I still have tomorrow afternoon." He said proud enough convincing himself that he had all the time in the world.

"That's not much time."

"You will be surprised." He said triumphantly. "I'm Alexande…"

"I'm Alexander and I can do anything." Hephaistion mocked him.

Alexander took it as a compliment. The crafty comment busted his ego urging all desperate inspiration back. Alexander fixed his clothes, straightened up and held his chin up high walking away from his friend.

"This is not over." he said with conviction walking towards his room.

Alexander went into his room slamming the door behind him not noticing Ptolemy was trying to enter. He grabbed new parchments and started writing. What better way to convince someone to stay through notes and cute little drawings.

Ptolemy knocked three loud knocks on the kings' door.

"If it's Hephaistion go away!" He yelled.

Ptolemy entered the room.

"I thought I would never hear that come from you. What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just that Hephaistion is trying to compete with me on something."

"Can I ask what?"

"Close the door." Alexander told Ptolemy. The curled haired man did and the looked back to the king for answers. Alexander explained the whole drawback.

"Is this not childish?" Ptolemy replied hoping there better be a good explanation as to why.

"I don't care Ptolemy! I'm never defeated. Ever!"

"Okay I'm just going to go find something to do then, since you're a little preoccupied."

"Get back here and help me do this."

Ptolemy instantly sat down next to the king and started helping him. He wouldn't admit it but this was exciting.

Hephaistion had other things in mind. He had pretty much already won the bet but he had to make sure. Since Jared and Colin were occupying his room sleeping in the open area he went to the library to finish all his business.

He started to think maybe he and Alexander knew each other more than enough. He knew the king was writing a letter or notes for the two, because that's what he did with him whenever he wanted to apologize or convince him to do something, in which it always worked. There was just something about happy faced stick figures that could just bring life together. Then what better way to convince the two strangers, that the king had split personalities, possibly scaring them off.

"Hey Cassander! Come here." He saw Cassander walk by the door.

"What do you want Hephaistion. It's late."

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to draw something."

Cassander sat next to him looking over at what the general was doing.

"Draw what?" He was a little curious.

"Remember in school when Aristotle had us draw on the stone and your images turned out looking like monsters?"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Right now it's a huge compliment!" Cassander blinked, surprised but eventually got situated. He cracked his knuckles and began to draw his scary pictures.

Even though his eyes were occupied on the paper before him, Hephaistion looked up and saw the eunuch boy watching them from the door. Hephaistion snapped a tiny glare and the boy walked away nervously.

"What are you looking at?" The dirty blonde man asked seeing Hephaistions eyes still focused and hard.

"Nothing." He leaned back in his chair.

"Did you see what I had did so far?" Cassander asked proud. The brunette took a look at it.

"My, my, it looks like we have an artist in here." He said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Hephaistion," he replied arrogantly, flipping his hair out of his face.

"But of course if you mess up you will have to start over."

* * *

The man stood in the distant hall watching as the eunuch boy was approaching.

"Change of plans Bagoas."

The man smirked and held out his hand in need for something. The boy hesitated but simply retracted a knife from the side of his tight fitting sheath and slowly but surely placed it into his hand and backed away nervously. The man gripped it vigorously laughing a quiet spiteful laugh. He turned and left the dark hallway leaving the boy confused.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes- **I am sorry that it took me so long. I was having big time computer problems.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, and all my readers. Your reviews have inspired me greatly. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 9**

Earlier that morning Jared and Colin found the sweet but yet horrid letters from theirs truly, The King. If only they could register what it meant.

"What do you suppose this means?" the sleepy Irish man asked.

"Beats me? Maybe we should go and ask him," replied the completely awake musician.

"I don't think that would be smart. It's kind of scary...you know?"

They were musing, shifting uncomfortably as they stood near the table in the center of the room where they had found the letters neatly stacked.

"I mean do you think he wants to get rid of us, or something?" Jared ventured.

"No of course not!" Colin replied. "Don't be ridiculous." He laughed a bit.

The Irish man stopped laughing after considering the possibilities. "Actually, I'm not sure."

"Should we ask Hephaistion?" Jared started to become nervous, concern showing in his big blue eyes.

"No."

"Why. He understands Alexander better than anybody. He could explain it to us." Jared was about to turn to leave towards Hephaistions room until the Irish man stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Don't do that. He doesn't like you."

"Well, then you go dipshit!" The singer was getting sick of Colin always pointing out the obvious. He didn't need to be told that the general felt no love for him. He knew that already and Colin seemed to be making an effort trying to deem it official by rubbing it in his face.

Colin exhaled nosily ignoring the name calling and looked back at the letter in his hand. "What was he trying to tell us?" he asked. "It looks like a human being getting tortured by an oversized kitten."

"I'm sure that's a lion…" Jared replied pissy.

"Whatever it is, it's kind of weird."

Colin sighed panicky trying to remain calm. The singer took a hold of the other letter.

"Look at this one though."

Colin took it and Jared brought his fingers towards his mouth in deep concentration looking carefully amongst it, trying to figure out the meaning of the drawings. The Irish man squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the words on the letter that seemed to just get smaller and smaller. "He has horrible handwriting but it looks to me like it's an invitation, inviting us on his next campaign." Colin put down the letter rubbing his eyes after finding him self squinting too hard.

Jared took the paper in his hand again and flipped it seeing more drawings on the back. "What are the drawings for though?"

Colin peeked over the shorter mans shoulders and at the parchment. What he saw was little drawings of what they both thought were a rainbow, a sun and three stick figures holding hands. Alexander's imagination was limited it seemed, three drawings on an 8 by 10 sized sheet.

They mused yet again.

"I didn't even know they knew what stick figures were back then." Jared said with a hint of concern.

"Join the club. I didn't know they knew what rainbows were."

They both sighed again, pondering not about the awkward drawings and more about Alexander's sanity. Colin ran his hands through his mid long hair and Jared bringing his hand back up to his face in deep thought, rubbing his chin and then worked his way towards his temples.

"I mean this is no surprise right?" He asked trying to ease the tension that happened to be weighing on them the moment they took sight of the disturbing images.

Colin picked up on the question. "He's also known for being one way one minute and another way the next."

They gave up thinking about it and sat down on the couches in the room they were assigned, the main room being the room just outside of Hephaistion's room where they had settled for the night. Since they were the bodyguards they had no choice but to be as close to the general as possible. Alexander earlier gave them the option of actually sleeping in the same room as the general but they took in mind that no matter how Great Alexander was, it was pretty much a stupid idea. One of the three would probably end up dead, Jared being that one.

They sat in silence, most likely wondering why they had wakened up this early in the first place. They remembered they were restless the night before after Colin came in with the news telling Jared that they were to be heading back home. It was no different than when a family was about to go on vacation and they would stay up the whole night because there minds were set on that event. How they missed those times especially during the film when he and Jared would stay up all night messing around because they couldn't sleep, eager for the next day to come.

They heard a door open and seeing the just awoken general slip out from his room. He looked drowsy, head low, walking with tiny steps and eyes closed.

"Oh… Hephaistion!" The singer yelled his name leaping from the couch over to him making the unaware and non alert general jump a bit. He had forgotten about those two due to his hangover.

He looked there way holding his hand up trying to adjust to the light of the upcoming sun. If they were attackers he definitely would have been screwed. He finally recognized them and recovered in a fussy posture.

"What do you wish, this early in the morning Jared?" he answered placing his hands on his lean hips.

"Do you know what this means?" Jared snatched the letters from the table and handed it over to the general.

Hephaistion took it gently but harshly from his hand and began looking through them trying to hold in his smirk after remembering his and Cassanders time in the library. He failed and a smile formed reaching his ears.

Colin and Jared stood on both sides of him desperately waiting to hear the mystery behind the letter and possibly getting the opportunity to know who the real Alexander was. Something about it was thrilling and exciting and the other part of it was completely disturbing. Just the way they liked it.

"Well, it looks like he wants you gone." Hephaistion handed them back the letters, shrugging giving them an 'it's not so bad' look.

"But what about the other letter?" Jared was flipping through the parchments. "See. This is the exact opposite of this letter." Jared basically shoved it in the general's face, through anxiety.

Hephaistion would just pretend that he cared. He took it again from the mans hand looking it over once more. "And you received these both the same time?"

They nodded and explained it to him like they were F.B.I investigators solving a murder case.

Hephaistion put it out of face way looking at them dramatically. "He's trying to tell a story through his."

They looked confused but nonetheless anxious. "What about?" Jared asked, always loving stories ever since he was a baby. Alexander was proving himself a very interesting character in history.

Hephaistion held up his finger gesturing them to hold on and that he will be right back. He left the room and later returned five minutes later with a cup of what they already figured was wine.

"Take a seat." He said smiling a little still finding it hard to hold it in after getting this far with them believing something so absurd.

They took a seat, Colin reaching for a pillow and hugging it, feeling comfortable enough incase the story winded up scary.

"This story is very long so listen carefully. At the most it's probably only been told twice, once to me and once to himself."

Jared and Colin eyes widened at that. Was Alexander really what the rumors said he was? Insane?

: Once upon a time, there were two strangers that fell from within the sky, diminishing with the rains Zeus had sent down. Now normally if Zeus had sent two people falling from the heavens it meant that it was a sign, or an omen. It could mean either good or bad. They were racing, falling through the air for days until they collided with earths ground. They looked up to the sky and Zeus nodded slightly down at them.

Jared and Colin were focused, interest clouding their features.

"Then Zeus disappeared blending with the white clouds. It was a special day, because that's the day a young King found the two fallen angels and made a sacrifice to the gods thanking them for sending him such a sign before a very vital battle. The king took them into his quarters to provide for them. In order to keep his men from finding anything suspicious he sent the two to his best friends room asking him to take care of them for the time being. So he did. After getting to know one another, they agreed to fight in the battle beside the king."

Colin thinking that the man had ended the story after he theatrically talked about the battle, raised his hand high like he was in preschool and the teacher was still deciding who to pick on.

"What?' Hephaistion responded irritably dropping his hands in his lap.

"I have a feeling this story is relating to us." Colin asked in an unimpressed tone.

Hephaistion held up a hand. "I'm just the story teller. May I continue? Thanks." He continued the story.

"Then after the battle the young king decided it would be a great idea to keep those two strangers as pets. They became disobedient after awhile, driving his best friend insane and he decided that he couldn't handle it anymore feeding them to lions, which explains on the letter. He was sad that he had to do it but he had no choice. But Zeus wasn't angry with him, instead he was pleased because that's why he kicked them out of the heavens in the first place, because they were very, VERY naughty angels."

This time Colin and Jared really looked apathetic blinking dumbfounded.

"I know it must be tough," Hephaistion said after seeing their said expressions. "Anyway you will be missed. If I were you I would burn those letters so that the horrible memory will fade away. We want you on this journey home with a clear mind." He stood pleased with himself and walked back into his room with his wine cup shutting the door behind him.

"Good morning gentlemen!" Ptolemy said appearing in there room with a smile on his face. Ptolemy was always smiling, laughing or always just in a cheery mood. Whatever drug or plant he was snorting, they wanted whatever it was. Hephaistion definitely killed there mood just now.

"Good morning Ptolemy!" the two said in unison but still concentrated on the letters at hand, trying to figure out how that story had any relation at all with the drawings.

The two had grown very fond of Ptolemy. Not only was he the only one who enjoyed there company but he was also the only one who even made an effort to be nice to them.

The curlied haired general walked over to them prying on what they were so concentrated on.

"Ah... I see you found Alexander's invitation... And…what the hell is that?" He asked seeing the other letter in there hand.

They shook there head. "We don't know but maybe you can tell us what it means." Jared said.

Ptolemy snatched it, more shocked about the hideous and gruesome drawings than the horrid sloppy over the top writing.

"I don't know." He looked at the bottom which had Alexander's signature. "Hmm… I don't think Alexander did this."

"How come?"

"Well his signature is different than the one on this paper." All three looked confused but desperately wanting to find reasoning behind it especially the singer. He was always searching for signs or concepts about everything. Maybe a new song would pop in his head and he would call it "The letters."

"I was with Alexander when he was writing this one. Unless I missed something?" Ptolemy frowned.

"So what are you saying that somebody is pretending to be Alexander?" Colin said rubbing his head bothered which made him even more upset for getting this frustrated over something so little.

"That's what it looks like." Ptolemy took a closer look. "Actually I think this may be Cassanders' drawings." He considered. He knew Cassander had the most revolting drawings on the green earth and there was no one possible to compete with him in Babylon so it must have been Cassander. Ptolemy desperately wanted to ask them if Cassander was at all known for his drawings but decided against it.

"That evil bastard. I think he wants us gone." Jared said, on the verge of figuring out something.

Colin folded his arms shaking his head of it all. "But Hephaistion told us the story about the drawings." They looked to Ptolemy who was now comparing both the letters.

The general looked back at the two dimwits.

"Does this look like it's telling a story?"

"I knew that story was bullshit!" The singer said aloud, thinking why Alexander would put up with such a stubborn ass general.

Colin shocked the American man by turning to him with immediate motion. "Oh my god, I just found out something!"

"What? Do tell!" Ptolemy encouraged, attraction running in his tone.

"Now is it me or is Hephaistion trying to get rid of us. He seemed to be in a very good mood yesterday trying to get me to leave as soon as possible." Colin looked back at last night and it fit all too perfectly.

Jared thought about it and his face ran with suspicion. "Yes he was even just a little nice to us this morning."

"Why would he want us gone Ptolemy. You seem smart, give us some answers." They looked at the general waiting for him to speak up.

Ptolemy paused a second not prepared to have so many questions thrown at him so early in the morning.

"Well there was that time when you got his chitons dirty." He answered looking back when they were first discovered.

"They were ugly. Next." Colin was keeping count.

"What about when he was trying to wash the chitons in the river we stopped by and you" he pointed at the Irish man "woke up because there was a spider crawling in your bed and you ran out your tent screaming and accidentally bumped Hephaistion into the river."

"…I don't remember that." Colin looked down towards the floor in embarrassment, remembering every single detail. He couldn't see where he was going because he didn't want to open his eyes just incase the spider was on his face.

"I do, you screamed like a girl." The singer replied after it took awhile for that moment to occur to him.

"That was a tarantula Jared! You try waking up with some big ass bug- eyed spider in your bed!"

...

"I'm just sayin. It wasn't even on you."

"I don't care anymore. Anyway" Colin dismissed the topic and looked back to Ptolemy. "That was only two reasons. That's not nearly enough."

The curled haired man began to think more but he wasn't finding it too difficult to think of any occasions in the past month that they did not inflict upon general Hephaistion.

"Okay, after the third stop we made during that month you remember trying to help pitch up Hephaistion's tent even though he told you two he could do it himself."

"Yea we remember but eventually he let us help. What's so bad about that?"

"Well I clearly remember it was very windy that day and you both let go of the tent letting pieces fly away because… what was it that you thought you saw?" he asked very interested putting aside all tribulations.

"A Mc Donalds." Colin replied smiling widely. He loved the Big Mac. Jared was looking at him angrily.

"Don't look at me like that. That was the third one that day. I swear."

As fond as he was of this Mc Donalds place that the crazy Irish man has been going on about almost non stop, Ptolemy thought of another event.

"When you guys were trying to mount the war elephants after the battle and Hephaistion tried to help you guys off of them because it was dangerous and you two ignored him. What played out?"

They sighed. Jared answered.

"We fell from the animal onto Hephaistion and he almost fractured his arm."

Ptolemy stood perplexed wondering if he had heard them correctly. He wasn't quite sure what moment they were talking about.

"I didn't know you almost broke his arm, I just thought he yelled at you for disobeying a direct order from the King."

They looked towards the floor regretting the reminder.

"My gods, well surely you can understand why he's upset!" Ptolemy replied.

"But those are simple problems that can be dealt with." Colin argued.

Ptolemy folded his arms and grinning partially, he looked at the singer. "Maybe not." The general replied and Jared seeing the mans stare didn't say anything. Just by the look on his face he could tell what the general meant. Hopefully before they leave he and Hephaistion could sort out there differences.

"So are you two going to accept the kings' proposal or not?" Ptolemy continued hoping he didn't make the man feel too uncomfortable.

"Ptolemy you don't understand. We have a home. We just can't abandon our families. They are probably worried sick not knowing where we are. They probably think we're dead."

"I see and surely that's understandable. If you would like me to speak with Alexander on your behalf, than I will."

There was a hint in the general's voice wishing them not to leave. He had grown fond of them as well.

"Don't get us wrong we think this is very amazing and….wait a minute?" Colin stopped in mid words almost short of breath from his little rant.

Jared looked at Colin keenly.

"I just had an epiphany." The Irish man continued.

Jared and Ptolemy looked curious. "About?"

Colin smiled unkindly after the idea struck him. He took both letters in his hand folding them both in half.

"Let's stay Jared." He said, the smile still not leaving his face.

"Why?" Jared was more confused now, than eager.

"Because, Hephaistion wants us to leave." Colin now looked very amused and very content.

Jared slowly and spitefully returned the smile. Ptolemy looked back and forth at them not knowing what they were thinking or planning but hoping it wasn't something too horrible.

"So, we should stay because Hephaistion wants us to leave therefore pissing him off more." Jared was now happy and content.

"Exactly! Besides it gives you a bigger opportunity to get on his good side."

"I can dig it." Jared and Colin both nodded satisfied, pleased with there newly made observation.

Ptolemy was a very smart man and it was reasonable why he couldn't understand there logic. They were wanting to piss him off by staying but trying to get on his good side by being there? If they could pull that off then they must have been sent from the gods.

"This is genius, Colin!" Jared smiled teeth showing.

They both laughed obnoxiously and handed each other a high five.

"Let's go spread the news." They hurried towards the door leaving a shocked and concerned general behind.

Hephaistion from his bed had heard two people laughing and a door opening then a door closing. He leaned up quickly from his bed, blankets slipping from his body exposing his chest to the fresh air coming from the tiny inched cracks between the door and the floor.

"Something horrible just happened," he said to him self jolting out of his bed to get dressed.

* * *

Colin and Jared had made there way to the dining hall and eaten breakfast with some of the soldiers who were up that early, talking and chatting with them getting to know some of them more. They washed up after they finished eating and put on there bodyguard uniforms and ran to Alexander's room excited to tell him the news. They had already forgotten there list of things to do in order to prepare for the trip home, one of the main things being to go down to the market places and seeing if they sold any tooth brushes.

"Alexander, we decided to stay!" They said proud with huge smiles on there faces and far too joyful causing them to twitch and move a lot.

Alexander leaned his head up from his desk and it took awhile for him to reveal who had just entered his room without knocking. He had seen them come in almost toppling over each other then they yelled at him that they would stay. Was this a dream? Were the gods answering his prayers? Did he actually win the bet? Yes he did.

He suddenly remembered that he had no guards outside his door, forgetting to assign them there. Now everyone entered when pleased. Any expression didn't appear on the king's face till a short moment later.

"That's great!" he said standing from his desk where he was once again distracted from finishing his letter to his mother.

He couldn't wait to tell Hephaistion the news. A wide smile formed on his gorgeous face. Luckily Ptolemy had been in there after following the two in, so he sent him right away to awaken his general friend. Ptolemy grunted but proceeded to go give Hephaistion the news. It was true when they said he was always in the wrong places at the right time.

Alexander sat down heavily on the edge of his bed laughing with a hint of menace and then getting serious after looking back at the two jumpy men before him. He couldn't believe how great this was. He couldn't wait to see the expression on his friends face.

"Aren't you thrilled Pumpkin!" Alexander was sitting in his chair at his desk still procrastinating with the letter. He found himself having mind block and too distracted from everything that recently just occurred. He also found him self moving from his bed, to his desk, and back and forth every certain amount of minutes.

"Very thrilled…" the general said with gritted teeth trying to keep himself from shouting or biting Alexander's face off.

Later that morning, Alexander had summoned all his generals telling them the news. Not all were satisfied but he cared not. Anyway that's not why he had summoned them. He wanted to tell them of the letter he had received from Darius.

"It's exactly what I thought." Alexander ran his hands through his golden hair. "He wishes for his family's freedom offering his daughters hand in marriage."

"Little does he know they are free." replied Nearchus. He took a seat huffing. "So what does this mean?"

Parmenion spoke up. "You can use that to an advantage. Just tell him you will murder his family if he doesn't show himself. Problem solved. He can't argue with such an opposing threat."

The generals' nodded and even Alexander couldn't deny that it would be effective.

"No Parmenion!" His voice was harsh and stern. "I want to face Darius, king to king, army to army."

"Ofcourse!" Parmenion flew up his arms in complete aggravation, something he found himself doing a lot when it came to any discussion with Alexander. "Let me guess. You want a challenge to prove you're the best?"

"How did you know?" The king responded sarcastically, hands in his lap smirking up at the older general.

The generals all thought Alexander delusional, Parmenion especially. Ever since Alexander had given him the necessary orders to assemble the Persian baggage train in Arbela, he knew that after Alexander took Hephaistion and another bodyguard with him to go seek out Darius in the mountains that he would remain forever obsessed. Now only if the other generals spoke up in his defense they could possibly convince the difficult King in letting them go home and build a larger army to face not only Darius but any other army that they could collide with in the near future. Alexander didn't see reason.

"He's raising a bigger force Alexander, unless you can make these Persian men military soldiers then there's no hope." Parmenion argued once more.

"Which I highly doubt. Men wearing makeup shouldn't be in any army." Cleitus roared in laughter, still tipsy from the night before and still overly happy he had gotten laid.

Alexander looked at him with an unreadable smile but nonetheless it shut the general up.

"Alexander let's stop chasing him. Let's go back home and raise a larger force." Philotas said trying to enforce the argument again mostly for his fathers sake. "I mean think about it, what is he now Alexander, just a man running in fear, is all he is."

"Once you run you never stop." replied Perdicas "Eventually his betrayal will lead to something much more unsatisfying."

Alexander obviously wasn't on the same page as his men. He didn't think that Darius for the sake of his family would just keep running knowing his family were more at risk that way. Also how far could he go if indeed he was building a larger force? Not too far. Alexander took in mind his generals ideas, all worthy. He had thought about it and he could have very well taken his men home and raised a larger force but where would that get them. They had marched and gotten this far with him already. What was the point in turning back?

Alexander layed out a map over his desk. It was either search for Darius till it be to the ends of the earth or Darius could surrender himself and whatever remains were left of his army. "The Persian empire is as we speak divided, east and the west. He is heading even further east through the mountains and somewhere in this area" he pointed out "is going to be our destination as well as his."

With the generals protesting, the meeting would get nowhere this way. He expected the generals to come into his room, he would tell them of his plans and that was final. He wasn't planning on changing his mind anytime soon and apparently neither was Parmenion.

"Yes but to what avail. We seek him out and we could risk losing our army." The old general began again, disappointed that the others weren't putting up a well enough argument.

They heard a smug laugh from the corner of the room. "We are already this far. Going back home would be pointless. We would risk Darius and we would risk his army." Hephaistion said satisfied with his approach. "Here we could contradict each other all day."

Craterus, the big general chuckled. "A representative friend you are Hephaistion agreeing with everything Alexander says." Craterus approached the general itching for a fight still mad about the scar let on his face from the wrestling match.

"You doubt your highnesses words Craterus, be careful. If you do go home there is a better chance of never finding Darius." Hephaistion said. "We all know this. The moment we touch foot on that abandoned precious soil you call home, we will find ourselves overweighed with riches cursed with all such possessions, we will eventually forget our wives and kids. Sounds like a dream come true. Am I right?" Hephaistion argued back his eyes intense and focused on the big man before him.

"Later we would have been home too long letting the memory of the great King slip away." Ptolemy finished understanding Hephaistion perfectly. Hephaistion wasn't stupid. Rumors were made and rumors were always heard.

Ptolemy saw Craterus sneer even though he knew Hephaistions words held truth.

Alexander wasn't stupid either. He knew that was there plan from the very start of the march. They would go home and hope his obsession would fade of Darius and back to what was, in there mind, important. Family. Money. Sex. In that order.

"Ofcourse no offence your Highness." Craterus responded to Alexander turning from Hephaistions gaze.

"None taken." Alexander leered. "but Hephaistion is right. Going home will give Darius a bigger opportunity to hide more. Also if he is raising a bigger force going home will only lead him back to Babylon once hearing the news of our departure."

Jared and Colin were standing in the back of the room staying quiet listening on there very first meeting between Alexander and the generals and to there surprise Alexander was portraying himself more as the Alexander they have read about. Strong, wise, smart and determined were just simple ways of describing him. They needed bigger words to emphasize him, words only founded in a thesaurus.

Jared looked upon the king intently loving every second he had watching him. He was extremely cunning in his approach to finding Darius although making many assumptions but very accurate ones. Alexander had hunches and he would follow them.

"If we start our march sooner than later we will catch up with him." Ptolemy said looking over the map scattered all over Alexander's messy desk.

"We can't just go charging into the mountains assuming at best where he fled. We need more information." One eyed Antigonus replied.

"What does this prove Alexander?" spoke Polyperhcon going on a tangent "Are you trying to out best your father?"

"I'm trying to avenge my father." Alexander said with a smile that held no truth. As he expected, the generals still remained uneasy discussing with each other the outcomes of what they thought were a obsessive mans unrealistic ideas. Alexander stood from his desk smiling lovingly at his men hoping to quiet them down.

"Cassander you are Darius!" he stated. "Now where would you run after you had just been defeated and the only way to know your family is safe is within matters of distance."

A smirk crept upon Cassanders lips. "Seeing as Darius already left his family I would keep running away as the coward that I am."

"Very good." Alexander directed his attention towards Leonnatus "You are Darius and you are running. What do you think would happen if you kept running? "

"I would eventually fall. Any man who followed in my steps will eventually get tired. I will be murdered by my own men." Leonnatus stated precisely knowing this was the answer Alexander was seeking.

"And if I fled and left my most worthy of generals and soldiers behind I would pray that you get your revenge. I need to get to him before his generals betray him."

Some of the generals were alarmed of Alexander's attempt at questions. They didn't see it his way. Alexander was looking at it from the enemies' point of view.

"Guti?" they heard the singer speak who was standing in the back of the room.

They all looked to him. Jared turned away ashamed for thinking out loud.

"What about Guti, Jared?" Alexander asked with a gentle voice. Jared hesitated but eventually words came from his mouth.

"Well most of the remnants of Darius' army fled to Guti. It's most likely Darius is trying to send out letters asking for them to remain by his side. He did after all shame them by fleeing. The only way he could actually raise a larger force is by asking them to forgive him before such a tragedy would occur."

Colin then spoke up. "He's wishes for reasoning seeking it first in the valley of Guti. It is the shortest way to Ecbatana, where Darius plans on forming his army."

"He's heading to Ecbatana." replied Jared. The sooner Alexander knew, the better. Maybe this way he could reach Darius before his once loyal general assassinates him.

They heard a voice come from the door of the room. "I highly doubt that." Replied Arsias, who had been listening in on the conversation.

"What was that?" Alexander said gesturing for the man to enter.

Arsias walked into the room. "Guards!" he shouted. Entering the room from behind him were two strong armored guards who came in dragging a Persian man in, chained and beaten almost to death.

"Darius is heading to Persepolis." Arsias said with a smile "According to this spy."

Jared glared. "That's not right" he said in a tiny whisper. Colin looked at Jared who was about to speak up and shook his head eyes begging him not to. Jared didn't understand why and Colin pulled him aside.

"Stay out of it, Jared. Let history run its course."

"Why can't we just tell Alexander everything?"

Colin sighed. He just wanted Jared to understand. "Because it's not our place."

"Who the hell is this guy? We never heard of an Arsias in the fucking history books." Jared disputed, trying to keep his voice on the low.

"Maybe he just wasn't worth mentioning."

"Is there a problem?" Arsias asked after hearing the bickering from them in the corner of the room.

Jared and Colin shook there heads. Colin eyes drove through the man with pure hate after giving them a sourly smile. He was glad he punched him in the face, now someone else needs to and maybe finish the damn job. He pictured Jared going fight club on his ass.

"Arsias have you met Jared and Colin?" Alexander asked.

"Yes I'm afraid I have." He stood sternly not wishing to oblige with any handshake or any greeting.

Alexander saw the tension growing not just between Arsias and Colin but between all the generals who had managed to fit his room. He found it a very interesting interaction but would question it later. Right now he looked to the matter at hands. He glimpsed down on the beaten man. The man was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Where did you find him?" Alexander asked looking up at Arsias and the two guards.

"He was hiding out in the libraries in late hours. I found him suspicious, as he seemed to be sneaking around so I approached him. He must have noticed I caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing and jumped at me with a dagger. I stopped his attack and found this in his cloak." He extended a crumpled paper towards Alexander's reach. Alexander was suddenly getting tired of papers. He took it and opened it, blood stains smeared all over making it difficult to read.

"He's a spy your highness, communicating with King Darius."

Alexander looked down at the man and back up at Arsias. "Does he speak our tongue?"

"He did." The man smirked. He had broken the mans jaw by hitting him straight in the jaw line. "That would be the last time he spoke ill words of you again." Arsias was overly consumed in the situation that he didn't even notice Hephaistion looking like he wanted to punch his eye sockets out.

"What good is he now if he can't speak?" Hephaistion spoke up. "Good work."

"Execute him." Alexander said sitting back down comfortably at his desk.

"My pleasure." Arsias shot a look at the brunette general and snapped his fingers signaling the two guards who briefly took hold of the motionless man.

"Wait Keep him alive until his wounds heal and he's okay enough to speak. I shall speak with him myself." Alexander ordered changing his mind.

"Is that wise?" Arsias questioned halting the guards.

"Why not?" Alexander was starting to become aggravated with everyone questioning his every little demand.

"He's a spy Alexander." Parmenion said. "It would not be in well state to keep him alive."

"Yes, whisperings could well be shared throughout the palace. After all you are a new king here. You can t just presume everyone is going to take liking to you." Answered Philotas. "Ring his neck."

"I already seeked out the information told to me. Darius is heading towards Persepolis, the capital city. What more information do you need provided." Arsias asked suitably.

"He could have given you false information." Alexander replied.

Arsias grumbled. "Well then I guess he doesn't value his life." The guards grips tightened on the mans upper arms.

Hephaistion rolled his eyes, jaw getting tight wishing desperately to say something but decided to hold his tongue.

"Take him to the dungeon and I will see to him later." Alexander continued ignoring all retorts "And send the physician down there to get that jaw fixed." Arsias hesitated but eventually ordered the guards and they dragged the unmovable man out of the room leaving behind them a trail of blood.

Alexander's mood changed and he ordered everyone from his room accept Hephaistion.

"Ptolemy, take them to there quarters for the time being." He gestured towards Jared and Colin. Ptolemy nodded and took them away.

* * *

"I received this the same day I received Darius letter." Hephaistion walked over to Alexander and took the paper from his hand reading it. "What do you think? He wishes to come take refuge here."

"I see that, but do you believe any of this." He read through it and placed it down.

"Yes."

Mazeus, had been secretly writing up letters sending them to Alexander begging for the lives of him and his children. He had convinced Sisygambis the mother of Darius and the city people to give up the city of Babylon to the king without a fight causing Alexander less problems, now all he wanted was to recruit back to the city and for all his children to live under Alexander's ruling peacefully.

"Now the only problem is him getting here without Darius finding out that he betrayed him." Hephaistion said walking closer to Alexander petting his golden locks.

"He hasn't quite yet betrayed him. He had convinced Sisygambis, in which I am grateful to have Persia surrender without any tribulations. The award necessary for that high risk attempt is to bring him here as governor of Babylon."

"How will you get him here?"

"I will send Arsias to Guti where he would look to Mazeus and have him brought here."

"Certainly if Darius finds out it will surely lead to his departure."

"He's aware of that. He was sent though to regain favor of the remnants for the army. If Arsias can get there first before any suspicions play out then he has nothing to worry about." Alexander explained smiling, loving the feel of his friend's hands running through his hair.

"But Mazues still hasn't told you where Darius is planning to raise his army." The brunette admitted.

"No, and that's perfectly alright. If he tells me where Darius is than he is betraying him. If he doesn't tell me than Darius can't really do anything. It would be dishonorable."

Hephaistion smiled at his king's ever-growing shrewdness and kissed the top of his head.

"While we march into Persepolis, Mazeus can run Babylon while I am gone."

"Persepolis it is then. What do you think of Arsias and his judgment?" Hephaistion couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to ask.

"I trust the man. Do you not find him capable of this assignment?"

"There's a fine line between capable and trustable. I don't trust him."

Alexander had noticed the little scuffles between the two. Hephaistion had excellent judge of character but Arsias had been with them for many years now and has proven himself a good soldier, messenger and consultant. Alexander on the other hand had no clue that the reason for there conflict as of late was due to something much more personal.

"The spy told Arsias Persepolis but something just doesn't seem right about that." The brunette questioned.

Alexander nodded. Persepolis seemed like an obvious place for Darius to flee towards especially being the capital of the Persian Empire. He couldn't be that naïve to run there assuming the Macedonians wouldn't march there.

"Alexander he has to be going to a place where he would least expects us to show."

Alexander looked closely at his friend. "There was no place that I wouldn't go."

"Stop bragging." He smiled sweetly.

"How about we ask those two." Alexander's eyes were now uncluttered.

"Ask them what?" Hephaistion replied looking into questionable eyes.

"Well they say they are from the future and they say they know alot about our history. They could tell us where Darius is going."

It was an idea and a good one. They could take the easier route. But Hephaistion didn't like it. There was just something about knowing there future that didn't sit right with him.

"I didn't know Alexander would search the easy way out." The general tried joking hiding behind his fear. By now Hephaistion had sat in the king's lap, legs on either side of him.

"You don't ever get curious." Alexander asked kissing the man on the nose lightly, holding his hips in place.

"I do but I hate that I do. Knowing the future changes everything. Look at everything we already know and now they come along and have knowledge beyond this world. They know so much about us and we hardly know ourselves. They know when we die and how we die. Does this not frighten you my ever so courageous king. What if you don't find the end of the world?"

Alexander's mood had dimmed lighter with each word that slipped from his friends lips. Something seemed so surreal about it all; they felt like they didn't exist and that they were just floating somewhere already knowing there once life had already ended years ago and now they were at the feet of the future. There lives were over.

"We are living life all over Alexander. Maybe that's why I don't trust them, not so much despising them. I feel like we've been cheated or something."

Alexander moved his rough hands up and down Hephaistions soft arms. "Remember what you told me on the balcony?"

"I said a lot of things, I was drunk." He reminded.

"Yes but you told me that we create our own future." Hephaistion felt a slight pinch on his arm.

"Ow…what was that for?" He said jerking in the lap of the man who had just turned his arm red from pinching him to hard.

"You felt that right?" Alexander looked amused.

"Yes!" the general responded like it was obvious. "What was the meaning of that?" Hephaistion saw him with disbelief.

Alexander looked up at him innocently surprised the man hadn't left his lap "Pain is telling us that our life right now is real."

Getting over the pain Hephaistion replied. "Alexander we already lived through it."

"And do you remember that time?"

"No." he answered with a defeating tone.

"Maybe fate is telling us to live life and embrace it differently than last."

This to them was like walking into a land where anything was possible. Hephaistion was beginning to believe myths were true.

"Will you follow me then while we relive our lives again?" Alexander asked with eyes burning as bright as fire.

His friend nodded biting his bottom lip staring into the kings determined eyes demanding something.

"I want to know that we are real Alexander." Hephaistion asked in a whisper. The king immediately stood from his chair and guided Hephaistion on his bed laying him down gently as if he was one to be loved and not to be rough handled. Alexander worked his body in between the generals' pleasant legs and moved his hands down and began stroking and caressing his inner thighs causing the general to throw his head back in pleasure. Now Hephaistion regretted the stupid bet he made just the day before. No sex? He blamed it on the wine. Alexander began to suck at his neck loving the sweet moans coming from his mouth just begging to be at his mercy.

They heard the door open, Ptolemy charging in then stopping in his pace. "My King…oh sorry it's not important anyway. I'll just go. I guess." His face turned red but he couldn't manage to turn away. Alexander smiled at the general who couldn't seem to make up his mind whether to stay or go.

"How are you Hephaistion?" Ptolemy asked nervously.

"Bye Ptolemy!" Hephaistion said chuckling under Alexander's weight. After the general scurried off, Alexander kissed Hephaistion on the forehead and then parted from him.

"You know what this means?" Hephaistion said fixing his clothes and hair as Alexander made his way back to his desk.

"What what means?" he asked.

"You need guard's outside your door at all times. I'm going to get right on that and maybe one day we can finish what we barely start."

He left the room seeking out the nearest guards.

* * *

The day had been going well. Alexander had already made up his mind to march into Susa and then Persepolis hoping to sneak up on Darius. He would send Arsias to Guti and bring Mazeus to Babylon and free him from under Darius reign. The march would have to be delayed though. He had finally finished the letter to his mother and sent it out first thing. He was finally bringing her to Babylon her new home as well as his. He could just picture the look on her face when the page hands her the letter. She would be quite content that for once her son listened to something she had to say even though that wasn't really the reason why he brought her. His mother had mentioned in her letter that she wanted to meet the two strangers and he couldn't wait for the introducing. However Olympias was a very picky woman. He had a lot of work to do in order for her to actually be impressed. They were very, very clumsy.

Alexander had some of his generals meet him out in the sports ground.

"As you all know, I have invited my mother to come to Babylon."

The generals didn't even try to look delighted.

"She wishes to meet Jared and Colin. I have dispatched the letter and she will be here within two months after working further matters out with Antipater."

"Who would want to meet your mother?" Hephaistion asked seriously, not trying to be offensive.

"That's not what is important. I found your community service Hephaistion." Alexander stood proud before him giving him a 'tough shit' look.

The generals began chuckling and teasing the brunette general.

"What are we, children? Grow up." Hephaistion said abruptly towards the men who were tossing him immature and unfunny comments.

"It's about time the animal is tamed." said Craterus kicking some dirt towards Hephaistion and then laughing after getting his boots dirty.

"I will shove my boot so far up your..."

"Gentle men!" Alexander shouted before Hephaistion could finish. "This service is for all of you that's why you are here." They all grunted and moaned wanting to be anywhere but there.

"I have decided to appoint you Hephaistion as Jared and Colin's personal trainer in instructing them to be perfect soldiers for my army."

The brunette wasn't the only one lost for words. The silence between them all couldn't have been any more silent. The only thing that broke it, was a bird flying over there heads squawking, the men believing it to be intentional.

"That is a horrible community service idea!" Hephaistion finally spoke up.

"It's perfect for you. For all of you."

They sighed and rolled there eyes after Alexander gave them a long speech about how community service is good for the brain the body and the heart and how it is a well informed disciplined action.

"This is prison!" Cassander objected.

"I don't need any disciplining. That's what my father is for." Philotas suggested.

"Well why do you think you all have been summoned? Because you all need discipline. I have thought long and hard and I haven't been tough enough on you all." Alexander advised.

"Great now the king is spouting lies. Phillip wouldn't do this." Grunted Perdicas, talking in secret to Cleitus knowing how Alexander would have reacted to that name.

"I have been disciplined all my life. My mother and father were mean to me, making me do the dishes, I was forced to tell myself bedtime stories, hunting for food, becoming a male escort to make money and I was just only a toddler. Now that's discipline." Cleitus lied thinking this would be a good story to tell, hoping to get him out of the service work.

"Cleitus!" Alexander moved on from there pitiful whining which was becoming more painful to hear each time one opened there mouth "you being my best warrior will be besting them in weaponry. You have had the longest and most gracious in experiences than any of us. You know all kinds, and know how to make one stand and where to fall."

What better way to shut them the hell up than with a good rally raising there spirits.

"Leonnatus and Perdicas, you will teach them how to ride a horse. I have seen you both best the riding in battle, and you Leonnatus learned at such a young age. How proud you must be. You might think it unnecessary but it needs to be proven. You do not know to run if you cannot properly ride to safety. You will be those officers."

He moved his way towards Ptolemy, the only one amongst the generals who hadn't complained.

"Ptolemy, my friend of knowledge, you will be in charge of where there mind is concerned. You will teach them the arts behind our history, the education of our history, body language, how to properly address, how to properly act, read, dress, eat and so on. If my mother wants to be impressed, impressed she shall be"

"Philotas and Cassander, you two are in charge of teaching them how to hunt animals for food, and survive out in the wild if ever they are caught in such an occasion. Cassander you are the best spear thrower and killed more wild boars than even myself, and Philotas you are…uh... Yea." He couldn't find anything to say. Philotas frowned. Alexander moved on.

"Craterus you will be there disciplining advisor. You are strong, courageous and outspoken,"

"Being outspoken is not necessarily a good thing especially when stupid shit escape from ones mouth." Seeing the big mans expression to Hephaistions comment made everyone aware that they would never ever be friends. Hephaistion winked at Craterus giving him a brutal smile. For some reason the smile turned Alexander on and he cleared his throat once or twice and he continued on his little assembly.

"Without discipline one can not be strong. Show them fierceness." Alexander then made his way towards Hephaistion. Hephaistion straitened up but was still smiling that smile. How was Alexander supposed to take even himself seriously if he couldn't even look at the general without getting a hard on?

"And Hephaistion, you will be getting them fit and into shape." Alexander stuttered the words. Now even those words seemed sexual. Fit and in shape was just a perfect example to describe the man before him. He decided before he would humiliate himself in front of his men by attacking Hephaistion and making love to him right then and there, he would have to finish his speech with no eye contact and not addressing the general. To keep his mind off things he paced back and forth.

"Any good man, any good soldier, any child, any woman are able to defend themselves. Anyone could pick up a blade and cut the throat of the opponent. Any child could grip a spear and run it through anybody ending there lives in a matter of seconds. Efficient as wielding a weapon is, it does not always work to your advantage. An enemy knocks a sword out of your hand and what do you do? What are your capabilities? You must react. It's called strength, agility, defense, conscious, all senses becoming one. Teach them to keep there eyes and ear open and prevent them from any distraction. That's your job."

Hephaistion nodded still smiling and giving him a purring look.

"We need them to be the fittest in order to survive these hardships. Is everyone clear on what they are supposed to be doing?" He rushed through it now before his face would turn red in embarrassment.

"Yes sir!" they answered.

"Good!" Alexander yelled, not knowing why and walked away immediately. He might as well have been skipping.

"Alexander! Where are you going?" Cleitus shouted.

"I'm going to get the trainees." He shouted back.

"You're going the wrong way!" Ptolemy shouted this time.

Alexander stopped. He didn't even know what direction he was heading in, to preoccupied in trying to get away from them before they pointed out his signs of discomfort.

"Uh no I'm not…it's… a short cut..." Alexander continued walking trying to make it look like he knew what he was doing.

"Short cut my ass!" Hephaistion replied.

* * *

They have seen betters days and hoped for a better days especially the first lecture before they began training. They never thought again they would be in another boot camp especially so soon and out of the blue. Alexander was indeed unpredictable. Colin remembered his training when he was supposed to become Alexander and it wasn't fucking easy. In fact he remembered one of the boot camp leaders telling the group of actors that they as modern day leaders had it easy compared to the days of Kings and Queens. It was a training he would never forget and it was almost impossible for him to make it through then. How could he make it through now?

Unlike Colin, Jared didn't have to train as hard but still had to lift weights, run laps and make sure his body was in tip top form and presentable enough to fair as a general but even he knew what he was in for after seeing Colin turn into a completely different man. Now it was happening all over again but the real life thing. They weren't to happy.

"You will train for 12 hours a day!" His voice was discerning as he walked back forth in the small arena looking as magnificent in the shadows as he did in the sun.

"This consists of the basics such as running laps, wrestling, pushups, sit-ups, stretching, fighting, gripping, shouting and so on."

The day was blistering hot and the two were desperately trying to keep themselves alive while hearing the general shout at them a drill they were definitely supposed to be listening too.

"You will eat one meal a day! Expect to hear a drill every single day! Expect to get your ass up early every single day! Expect me, General Cleitus or any of the other generals at my side to ride your ass every single day!" The words made them both cringe at the thought of that.

"I am your babysitter. My job will entail making your lives miserable until you have learned the basic training of we Macedonians. If I can not be here because the king has assigned me on some other mission then the person you will run to is to general Cleitus if you have any questions or concerns."

"If I see slackers, I will only be harder on you. If I see that you are trying but still not trying hard enough, I will make you uncomfortable. If I see that you are trying your best, then you will be forever in my gratitude."

This was a sign. Colin and Jared had to do there best, in order to be in his gratitude. Now they had to keep themselves from passing out.

"Any hard work will be given to Alexander by our good man here Ptolemy. You need to impress him as much as you need impress me. Is that clear!"

"Yes sir!" they said in unison, not at all thrilled about the situation.

"Any questions?"

"Yea, what if we have to pee in the middle of this?" Colin asked as if it was a normal question to ask.

"Hold it. Any other questions?"

"Can we have some water?"

"Once I am done with you."

"What if we have certain health problems? Maybe one of us is a diabetic." The singer asked. Colin thought it a good question, accept none of them had diabetes or health problems as far as he was concerned.

"What the hell is a diabetic?" Hephaistion asked in disgust with the question just as much as he was with the word.

Jared shook the question off. He keeps forgetting they're not back at home where life was much easier.

Seeing as no more stupid questions were being asked he wanted to get a feel of where they were at physically.

"Now!" The general hollered. Let me see what you guys got. Start stretching."

He unfolded his arms and threw them down lazily sighing with incredulity.

Jared was trying to see how many jumping jacks he could manage before he passed out and Colin spread his legs about fifteen inches apart calling it a day.

This was going to be much more difficult than he thought.

Ptolemy was sitting down with his paper and pen ready to jot down the review of the two and already found himself laughing at Hephaistion.

"As if on every hill Zeus stood, what is so funny Ptolemy!" The general was obviously aggravated. This was supposed to be an easy job not a difficult one.

"It strikes me how well the gods favor for you. That is all. Proceed."

_**

* * *

**__**General Bessus**_,

_I have heard of Alexander's plans to march further east in search of King Darius and the leftovers of his army. I have convinced him through false affairs that Darius is planning to bring his army to Persepolis. This will give you more time to get the army prepared and situated at Ectabana. We have a certain problem at our hands. Just for the time being however. Two men. I fear they have more knowledge of our future than we do and this could be dangerous. When we meet in two months time, more information should be given for it is not wise to put on paper. Like any good dealer, I expect a much larger ransom of earnings especially if I can keep convincing Alexander not to indulge in what the two strangers say. But I greed not. If you succeed in building the army and growing Darius stronger you shall have your fair share. We are both in this together. Help the lacking King out. Proceed to dispatch letters to all regaining everyone's favor back. Soon he will rise then soon you will too. Remember this is going to become your army. So before any plans of assassinating King Darius you must gain his favor first and gain the favor of the men. They will look to you and this I promise. I will try to gain favor and possibly I could do this as it seems that Alexander's favorite general isn't quite fond of the two strangers either, but watch out for Mazeus. I have a feeling he has been privately sending the king secret letters behind your back offering up Darius empire; Your soon to be empire. I believe Alexander plans on making him governor. He is a traitor to you and the king so do not plan any assassination on Darius just yet. _

_I am sending a messenger boy named Crasus. Meet him and look over this letter. Heed my words. I am responsible for retrieving Mazeus to bring him back to Babylon to run as governor. We will then discuss how we should dispatch of him and the two strangers._

Arsias stepped over the dead spy he had earlier captured and smiled at the two guards.

"Just tell Alexander that he didn't make it, and that he had drowned in his own blood."

The two guards nodded. Arsias made his way out of the cell proceeding on to send his letter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, and all my readers. Your reviews have inspired me greatly. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 10**

The recess bell had sounded. Teens from all over came rushing into the school, as classes were about to begin.

He hated it. It was his eleventh week at the school and he already dreaded everything about it, the students, the teachers, the principal and the smell of the cafeteria. He already attracted the bullies, shoving him in lockers, replacing his lunch with insects and calling him names. It was no different than middle school.

Bossier High school was in the Parish School district closer to his home than other schools in the area. It had a high rating chart and the best reputation for continuing graduates, highly recommended, one of the reasons why his father had suggested it in the first place. It was no surprise to the boy, pretending he actually gave a shit but he was sure his mother would have thought up the same school, so this wasn't just another one of his father's convenient bad decisions.

"Honey, you're going to have to get out one way or another. I can't be late for my interview." Constance said putting on her makeup looking at herself in the rearview mirror of the car.

"I know." He replied silently. His mother smiled at her upset son.

"Look." She pointed. "Shannon is out the car and ready to learn like you should be."

"I'm not him." Jared said as he looked over at his mother. Constance was a beautiful lady, her face was rounder, she always had soft cheeks, and her eyes were bright hazel almond shaped and her hair was a complete poof. She looked like a woman who should be asked to perform in a Hollywood stage as she had perfectly shaped hips and nice long legs. She once dreamed about being an actress but her talent was with the arts and painting and she kindly turned her other dream down. "Why are you putting on so much makeup?"

"I told you I have an interview darling." She finished with her red lipstick.

"Interview huh?" his voice ran with suspicion.

"Yes an interview, now get out the car."

Jared turned back to his older brother running through the doors and into the school with his cool group of friends. He envied Shannon but chose to do nothing about it.

"Shannon has friends." He didn't mean to say it out loud. He was mainly talking to himself as his blue eyes pierced through the car window.

He was sure his mother could read his mind as she brought up that he should go try to make friends with Shannon's friends. That was her solution and Jared could laugh the first laugh that week. Shannon was just a year older than he but it didn't change the fact that he was cooler and, well Jared was the weirdo, the outcast.

"I would embarrass him something I would never dream of doing to hurt his credibility as a teenager. He would feel like a loser if he were to bring me around."

The confession upset his mother. **"**Jared, don't talk like that!" She slapped the boy lightly on the leg, her way of getting angry.

"Would you like me to speak through music instead, seeing as whenever I speak my mind it's not welcomed. Music has a way of soothing ones spirit, making everyone unite in fidelity." His eyes turned lighter, as he considered becoming a musician.

Her boy was smart, so smart and so talented but he had become quiet lately and more distance around her and everyone, and she was starting to think she knew why.

"Are you depressed?"

He closed his eyes in annoyance like he was trying to calm a massive headache. He took a hold of his grungy back pack and left the car not waving or saying bye back to her, instead dreamed that there would be an end someday. He wasn't depressed, he was just different.

His mother watched as he entered the school and sped off once making sure he wouldn't turn around and head in another direction. She hoped she didn't say anything wrong. It would be on her mind all day.

Jared went to his locker. He was already late so there really was no point in scuffling up all his things and rushing into the classroom. He had learned from his fathers lack of education, that school wasn't important. That you just weren't suppose to care in high school. It was an opportunity to ditch classes, have sex in the boiler room, smoke weed behind the school, deal drugs in the bathroom and steal peoples lunches because they couldn't afford to buy there own.

If that's not a good definition of high school, then nothing is he thought?

He slammed his locker door.

* * *

"I see your almost an half hour late Mr. Leto?" The teacher stared and peeked over his glasses at the boy who had situated himself at his desk.

He shrugged and told the teacher he didn't care and that important things came up. Everyone knew he was lying. He even knew they knew he was lying but they had no proof that something important hadn't happened, so it was time to move on.

Some of the teens around started to giggle in their seats. "Detention for him!" one blurted out and threw a crumpled paper at Jared who still didn't care.

After getting a good observation of his classmates, Jared thought him self a decent kid compared to the rest. He never fought back with anyone and left the situation at that. These kids were asking for trouble.

"That would be detention for you if I see you throw another paper. This isn't preschool." The teacher scolded.

The teacher wearing a grey and old looking overcoat decided to continue on, noticing both boys weren't planning on arguing back. It was too early for insubordination from anybody.

"We have a sentence and we want to learn the structure of this sentence." The teacher got straight to the point.

The dry erase marker squeaked annoyingly across the big whiteboard as he wrote a small sentence.

On the board he wrote 'Mary likes oranges.'

Jared leaned his head down on his desk yawning. He hadn't had much sleep the night before to busy, writing lyrics for his imaginary band he had created in his head.

"Who care what Mary likes." He said. "Who cares about oranges? I sure as hell don't."

"Jared!" the teacher said loud and clear. "What do you think of this sentence?"

Jared looked at the board again frowning. "Uh, I think Mary is an interesting name."

The class laughed and Jared looked around not understanding why. He was completely serious. He should have been home schooled, that way he could understand himself.

The teacher shut them up and folded his arms interested with what the boy was going to say next. "Oh yea and what do you think of Mary?" peeking over his glasses again.

"I think she was a different girl. She had a thing for astronauts. She was the type of girl who always liked to play a lot. She was a holy girl because her father wet her appetite. Mary was the type of girl who always liked to fuck a lot." The blue eyed boy smirked and leaned his head back down on his desk. He would call that song Buddha For Mary.

The teacher shook his head smiling while some of the class members were calling the boy a freak.

"Class is this a sentence?" he pointed with his finger running it under the words.

"We aren't babies Mr. Aristotle." One of the class members whined. "It's a sentence." The class member began to pop his gum he was chewing forcefully.

"It's obvious isn't it? That's why this class have failed in there previous essays given? Because you aren't babies? Am I right?" Mr. Aristotle sat at the edge of the desk waiting for the rude boy to respond.

The boy just slouched in his chair folding his arms.

Once noticing the boy wasn't going to answer he continued to humiliate him. "You don't know the meaning of ideas and you don't know the matters of fact. You are here to learn John and get a good grade in my class or I could care less that you end up on the street because I'm still getting my paycheck. Where's yours?"

The class laughed at John and the teacher hushed them again. The boy rolled his eyes.

"What is Mary other than her being an astronaut?"

John looked over at Jared who was now asleep at his desk and turned back to the teacher.

'Mary is the noun." A member responded.

"Good. What is the verb?" Mr. Aristotle put a pen in his mouth chewing on it waiting for someone to shout out the answer.

The same student responded and John raised his hand high. "Teacher, Jared is sleeping." He said obnoxiously still popping his gum.

"Yes, yes and you are a snitch Mr. Vander."

The class had ended and John met Jared at his locker. Jared opened it and John shut it closed causing the boy to glare at him with revulsion.

"Hello Jared." John had a conceited smile on his face.

"Hi John. Move John." John didn't move his hand from the locker.

"I heard something. Some rumors." He continued.

"I don't care." Jared pushed his hand away and quickly opened the locker giving him no time to close it back.

John leaned in close to his ear. "That you have a little crush on me." He backed away thinking the boy was going to snap out at him."Not like I mind or anything." He said it with another one of his posed smiles.

Jared tried to look unbothered. "Well I don't. Don't get your hopes up." He reached for his lunch in the locker trying not to look the bully in the eyes afraid of showing an ounce of his denial. John still didn't leave.

"Jared, come on." He moved closer making Jared uncomfortable. "If it makes you feel any better I have a crush on you too. That probably explains why I mess with you a lot." He confessed.

Jared didn't know how to respond. Was John actually trying to be nicer to him? He looked around scanning the area to see who might be listening, like his stupid asshole friends. He didn't see them. He tried to show no signs of weakness, in which he had many. He did have a crush on John and how he found that out he had no idea. He didn't think he showed any signs sharing any impression that he liked him.

"So…? What do you say?" John tried stressing the question sounding a little desperate. He spit his gum out at some poor geek walking by and looked back at Jared smiling innocently.

Jared felt the rage in his body grow to the point of him yelling out all his feelings towards the boy in the hallway not caring who were there to be the witnesses.

He started from the first day of school till the moment now. If his friends put him up to this he would kill them all.

"You have been an asshole to me for a whole fucking month! What in your stupid little mind think that I'm just going to believe you?"

John looked shocked. Never had he seen Jared act this way. In fact he didn't know the boy could get angry and it was kind of scary. His blue eyes were darker now.

"Jared I know and I am sorry." His voice was a little less full of it and more sweet.

Jared calmed after everyone looked at him awkwardly and went back to retrieving there lunches in the cafeteria. "If you want I will apologize to you in front of the whole school including my friends." It sounded promising.

"That's a big sacrifice." Jared's voice was unforgiving.

"Look I admit I was an asshole, but I took advantage of that just to get closer to you. And well look, we're bonding." John smiled and he didn't seem so heartless anymore.

"Are you flirting with me?" Jared asked with a croaked voice from the yelling that took place not too long ago.

"Yes I am. I just wish you would flirt back so I'm not standing here feeling like an outsider."

"Whatever John. I like you okay. Is that better?"

"That a boy." John returned his charming smile.

"Anyway I got to go." Jared felt shy suddenly and took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Shannon and Jared came rushing into the house, up the stairs and into there rooms. The father was sitting at the table smoking a cigar and reading a newspaper. Constance was cooking dinner, wondering where her 'hi mother!' was from her boys.

"Boys did you have a good day at school?" she shouted over the frying vegetables on the stove. Her ears awaited an answer but got none.

"That must mean yes." The man at the table said, not caring blowing smoke from is mouth.

Constance rolled her eyes and made her way towards the bottom stairs and shouted up. "Boys!"

She thought she would never hear any of there doors open but Shannon, her eldest son came out his room and ran down the stairs giving her an injustice kiss on the cheek. He then flew by his father hitting the newspaper in his hand.

The dad gave the boy a dark look with his deep brown eyes. "Are you asking for a beating boy?" his voice serious as he chewed the end of the cigar.

"No but I'm asking for a father who might give a shit about his kids."

The dad stood and threw the newspaper down on the table and removed the wiggling cigar between his tongue glaring angrily at the boy.

Shannon mocked him in posture standing up to him. "I'm not afraid of you." His voice collected.

The mother separated them placing both hands on there chest. "Shannon this is no time right now. A mother and wife shouldn't have to keep her family from killing each other!" She tried to stay calm hoping the two men would settle down.

The dad sat back down mumbling hurtful words about her and Shannon under his breath. "You boys are disrespectful." He said ashamed. "You need to be sent off to some boarding school."

Both Constance and Shannon ignored him and they hovered over the good smelling food cooking in the pots and pans.

Jared was standing there the whole time watching no one recognizing him. "Hey mom can I go to a friends house and watch scary movies."

She turned shocked to see her boy there. "Uhh, yea sure. It's Halloween eve, you might aswell." She cleared her throat trying to shake away all embarrassment, that her son experienced another one of his fathers' drunken behavior. There family was falling apart.

"Who is this friend?" she felt the need to ask.

"John."

"Really." She looked liked she couldn't believe him. She made no mistake who this John kid was. "Isn't he the one you come complaining to me about non stop?"

"Yea, but he said sorry. Is it okay if I go?" He had forgotten she might have a problem with it. He should have thrown out a pretend name, because honestly John was the only name in that whole school he knew. Shows how much he's been paying attention.

"May I ask why? Sudden change of heart?" she leaned her arm on the counter the other on her hip, looking at her teenaged son.

"He apologized." Jared looked down at the ugly tile floors in there kitchen.

"I don't trust him." Shannon said, drinking from his coffee cup at the counter.

"Listen to your brother Jared; I do not trust him either." The mom said agreeably.

"I knew you would say that but you are also the one who told me to go out and make friends. Right now he's my only friend." He looked up. "I hope you understand."

"Take Shannon with you?"

He shook his head not wanting to offend his brother. "No offence but Shannon wasn't invited."

"I hardly now this kid." She went back to stirring the vegetables.

"How was your interview?" the boy changed the subject, voice showing no mercy and the mom stopped what she was doing and looked at him, nervously.

"It was good. I'm actually starting today. They liked me."

"That's good. Can I go." His tongue holding back her truth. "I mean that would be rude for Shannon to show up uninvited am I right."

Constance couldn't believe how serious her son was at the moment.

"Just let him go Constance." The father said slamming down his paper after finding nothing of interest. "Stop controlling his life."

"Exactly my point when I say you don't give a shit about anything." Shannon boomed with disbelief trying to keep himself from throwing the coffee cup at the mans face.

The father did nothing but his tight grip showed otherwise.

The mom considered her sons persistence for awhile and she finally accepted.

"Now how are you getting there and back?" The father talked to him like he was an idiot.

"He's going to pick me up and drop me off."

"Good by the time your movie is done I will be sleeping and your mother won't be home till late."

"Yes sir."

Jared thanked his mom giving her a hug. "I promise I won't tell" he whispered and ran backup the stairs to get dressed. He looked in the mirror for awhile and then changed his clothes with unbelievable pace.

Constance was finally done cooking and left to go get ready to leave. "The dinners on the table!" she said. Before she left she kissed both her sons and husband goodbye. Jared was watching out the window as his mom drove off and just seconds later John pulled up in front of the house in a red corvette.

"Have fun with your spoiled bitch of a friend," Shannon said before taking off back up the stairs slamming his door angry about something.

Jared exited the door and slowly entered the front seat of the car.

"Hey" John said.

"Hi." Jared replied tensely.

"You look good."

Jared was wearing just a plain t-shirt, a leather jacket, the only good looking boots he had and light jeans.

"Thanks." He replied trying not to sound so shy.

John smiled and drove off. The silence on the way was excruciating.

"What movies are we going to watch?" the blue eyed boy asked, as that was the only thing he could think of to say, that didn't sound too corny.

"I don't know. Johns hands were tight on the steering wheel. "I mean if you don't want to watch a movie, we could do other things." He passed him a wink.

Jared looked away towards the window. "Anything's fine I guess."

"Have you ever been with a man before?" John sensed his edgeness.

Jared shook his head, the only way he could respond. He was lying and didn't want John to know.

"Well I will be your first."

They eventually pulled up in the driveway. Johns house was eneromous. He was one of the rich kids, very proper, very arrogant and no doubt pampered.

They walked into the big house full of people. None of them greeted Jared and remained where they were, looking at him weird and snickering to each other. He was told to make himself comfortable and John headed into the kitchen.

"You drink Jared?" he asked looking into the fridge.

"Sometimes."

He handed Jared a can of beer. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm sure." He said as he took the can. He was feeling like an outcast. Something told him he didn't deserve to be at this party. He just wasn't cool enough.

The day moved on into night and they chatted for awhile after the first couple of movies. It seemed more like a social night than a scary movie night. Couples were making out on the couch, smoking weed outback and having sex upstairs in empty rooms.

Eyes were prying on them and Jared noticed some girls turned away quickly laughing and giggling. This made Jared more annoyed than nervous.

"Do they know?' Jared asked in an intolerant whisper.

"About what?" John said taking another gulp from the can.

"About you and I. Do your friends know?"

John stared into the blue eyes. "Yes but it's alright. They don't mind." He sounded sure. "Besides I wouldn't want to keep such a beautiful thing a secret. That would be rude." He removed a loose lock from Jared's face.

John then stood from the couch helping him up. "Hey we're going to be back." His friends just nodded and the two left up the stairs and into John's room. Jared sat on the bed looking at everything the boy owned and at all his belongings. John smiled and grabbed Jareds arm turning him so that they faced each other. He then guided Jared onto the bed.

"Don't look so down."

"I'm not down."

"Good."

John moved his mouth towards Jared's and began deluging the sweet small lips. He pulled the neck of his t-shirt down and made his way kissing his supple chest.

"Did you lock the doors?" Jared stirred a bit not wanting some random people walking in on them.

"It's locked babe." John began kissing wet trails all over the boys stomach and belly button, his mind wondering into oblivion. He stopped and took Jared's jacket off throwing it on a chair. John started kissing at his mouth again and Jared returned it this time. He moaned feeling the slick muscle of his tongue enter. They backed away breaking for air.

"I want you in me." Jared whispered feeling desperate for someone to love him. John smirked against his ear, biting a sensitive spot, making Jared arch his back.

"And I will but you need to be patient babe." Jared nodded. "How about you get me started." John unzipped his pants. The boy knew what he wanted. John hummed into his ear and Jared began to stroke John's hard cock. John hesitated no more and moved Jared's pants down his lean hips and moved in between him causing Jared to spread his legs wide. Every inch of the boys' skin beneath him stirred his excitement and he thrusted into him, no protection, no preparation, no nothing and Jared winced in pain biting John's neck and grabbing at his strong shoulders, nails digging through his shirt and into skin.

"Sorry" John said. "A person like you is only made for one thing and one thing only."

Jared unattached his teeth from his neck and frowned not knowing what that meant. "What?"

"I've been dreaming about doing this for days."

Jared didn't know how to respond. Was he supposed to take that as a compliment? John thrust into him more and Jared shouted out in suffering. He shivered.

"Spread your legs more for me, like you do for random strangers."

Jared's eyes opened wide in fear. He pushed John off of him. The boy just giving him an evil smirk got up. He pulled up his pants and went to get something from his desk. He threw a bunch of papers at him.

Jared's mind went blank. If he could die this would be the perfect moment.

"Where did you get this?" he replied hoarsely. Hands beginning to shake, muscles beginning to tense.

"Your locker. You're pretty naïve you know that. And easy. I have no feelings for you at all. All this was a bet."

Tears piled in his eyes as he looked over his private notes that were taken from his journal and now sitting in his lap. No one was to blame but him for not listening to his mother, for not listening to his brother and taking his fathers advice.

He now knew what the girls downstairs were laughing at. Why people were talking about when sneaking outside. He gathered the pieces of his journal quickly stacking them. He slid off the bed and hurried downstairs.

He saw everyone laughing and pointing at him. This was his biggest mistake of his life. He felt like he was in a strange land. He stormed out the house crying. He was humiliated all his innocence torn from him, by someone who still hated him. By someone who told him that he liked him.

* * *

His mind to focused on that horrible moment, eyes blurred, from tears and rain, that he didn't realize that he had been walking to someplace he didn't know of. He looked around and ran to the nearest gas station and asked to use the phone. The man at the counter must have felt bad for him and he pointed outside at the phonebooth and handed him coins. The boy thanked him.

He didn't want to call him but he had no choice.

He dialed his home phone. It rang and rang. At one point he was grateful. He didn't want to hear the sound of his angry voice.

"Hello." The dad had been sleeping. His voice raspy.

"Hi dad."responded a shaking voice.

"What boy? Why you callin this late?'

"I need to be picked up?"

"I thought you said you had a ride." He yelled. Jared closed his eyes tight until he was done screaming at him. He was for certain going to get a beating when he got home.

"I know, something came up and he wasn't able to take me home. I'm sorry to wake you. It will never happen again."

"That's not good enough.. What happened to the allowance your mother gave you. Take the bus." Jared closed his eyes tighter remembering his father took it from him to go buy some more alcohol.

"I don't…" the boy stopped dead in his words. His eyes widened and mouth parted slightly.

"Jared…Jare?" the voice shouted on the other end.

Jared gripped the phone securely holding it to his heaving chest as if it would defend him from something. He saw the man in black outside standing on the sidewalk staring at him through the Phonebooth.

"Are you still there boy?" the boy was too shocked to respond but whispered "Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?" the boy didn't know who he was talking to.

"What are you talking about boy? Get your ass home!" Jared was shaking intensively not knowing what to do.

The man shaped his fingers into a phone and signaled the boy to hang it up.

"Okay dad I found the change, I'm going to take the bus. See you when I get home." He hung up the phone quick. The glass of the booth turned foggy due to the rain. Jared placed his hands on the cold glass wiping away the fog hoping that the man would just disappear and that it was just another nightmare. The man was still there. He stayed in the booth. The man then signaled him to come out approaching silently. Jared backed into it as far as he could go and shut his eyes.

He would open it up and the man would disappear. He waited and kept his eyes closed. Repeating over and over that it was just a dream. The man knocked on the booth loudly. The boy shot his eyes open and the man was exactly what he remembered five years ago. Dark eyes and only dark eyes.

The man once seeing he had the boys attention stepped away from the booth waiting for the boy to exit. He signaled once more for the boy to come out. Jared closed his eyes again praying to whatever god he believed in. He stepped out of the booth slowly. He turned to see the store man talking with a customer laughing about something paying him no attention. This was his worst day.

The man walked up to the boy and leaned on one knee. Jared didn't dare look into his eyes still frightened out if his mind. He thought the man had left him alone. He thought he would never see him again. The man extended his arm holding out his hand. Jared looked at the wet black glove hesitantly and took his hand feeling ashamed. He didn't know what else to do.

"I missed you Jared."

"You can't be real?"

"Do I feel real?"

He nodded.

The man brought him behind the nearest building where no one was at. He was violent as he gripped Jared by the wrist and brought him to his knees. The man took off the scarf around his face and smiled down at the boy. This was the first time seeing his whole face and he was indescribable.

The man unzipped his leather pants and said nothing as the boy already knew what he wanted, learning from that one time experience. He placed both hands on the mans thighs to keep him balanced on the hard wet ground. A squeaking sound was heard. They looked over at a homeless guy pushing a cart full of random stuff. The homeless guy stared for awhile just watching the boy who was on his knees and what he was about to do. Jared didn't know what could be worse right now. Being humiliated, about to suck some guys cock or someone watching. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. Something told him he would never recover from this and another thing told him to fuck the world and that his life was already screwed up now. He might as well live it because nothing could get worse. The boy turned to continue doing what he was doing making the evil man smile in bliss as rain hit his face. The man licked his lips and flipped the homeless guy off. He then put his fingers into the shape of a gun pretending to shoot it off laughing evilly.

Once the homeless man took off with his cart, the man grabbed Jared roughly by the hair pulling him away.

"I have a present for you." He sounded threatening. He took something from inside his long trench and handed Jared his jacket he had left at John's house. The rain rushed blood from it making way into the grounds.

"If you let anyone take advantage of you without pay or reward, I will kill them. Now let me take you home."

* * *

The startled musician shot up jumping away from the man who had awakened him from the nightmare and memory. The curled haired man apologized retracting his hand away and once Ptolemy reassured him who he was and that it was alright he took a seat next to the man hesitantly trying not to make any sudden movements. Ptolemy would just wait until the man steadied his breathing and he did, after a while. Ptolemy looked at him worriedly. The man was sweating up a storm and he looked ill, face pale.

"Are you well? The general asked. He had never seen anyone so restless in there sleep accept Alexander, and he found it interesting to see that the king and sometimes his lover weren't the only ones who suffered from erratic nightmares.

Jared just nodded his head. He looked away from Ptolemy feeling embarrassed to be caught in such a state. He hoped he wasn't talking in his sleep or screaming or anything that would have revealed his personal shitty life.

They sat in silence for awhile. Ptolemy began tapping his fingers on the table like he wanted the man to speak up. Jared frowned at him and Ptolemy stopped the annoying inconvenience. Jared tried to hold in a smile.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on people." Jared spoke in a small voice trying to sound intimidating but failing miserably.

Ptolemy gave him a nod. "What are you doing out here by yourself? It's not safe especially in the night."

"I was hungry." The exhausted looking singer breathed deeply and reached for his cup of water next to his food plate and downed it in almost two gulps.

"You seem distraught about something." Ptolemy asked running his hands over the smooth marble table and not looking the man in the eye.

"You can read me that well eh?"

Ptolemy had it in his nature to make people nervous. People liked to be locked in what they called 'a private world,' then along comes Ptolemy who was somehow blessed with a key to the doors. Jared was still trying to figure out if it was a good or bad thing.

The general just shrugged continuing what he was doing.

"I can't read anybody. It's how people read themselves that make it noticeable."

"Oh yea? Impress me."

Jared and Ptolemy turned to face each other this time looking each other directly in the eye.

"Before you came here, you were doing something you knew you would regret."

It was an answer and it was the right answer. Jared tried not to look impressed by the mans estimate, even though he was.

Can people see right through him now?

"You're smart." Jared turned away from him still sending off the vibe that he didn't care.

* * *

The girl moaned beneath him as he plunged inside her. Her legs spread and her hands wrapped tight around his biceps as she became more and more wanting to his every move. He hadn't had sex for awhile or even touched a woman especially after touring the world like crazy or better yet like a mad man, exhausting him self and the members of the band. He was referred to as a modern day Hitler, just not as bad.

The thought of being that busy made him feel sick to his stomach. It was in the past, with his first two albums, where he would enjoy life and sex, now with the newest of his children, as he called his albums; it was safe to call him a virgin. How pathetic he felt. He looked back at how he got in this situation.

He took a walk and passed by the harem and found a woman. She just happened to be half naked sitting by the sacred fountain running her hand smoothly through the water. He introduced himself not even thinking if it was against some kind of Persian rule that the women were not aloud to be touched or forced into sexual acts with the men, and then before he knew it she offered herself up to him.

And, so there they were in private quarters drowning in lust, but he was running into problems. He found himself bored which was a shock within itself; because he was one to enjoy sex but now he couldn't even seem to react the right way or the way he normally would. The girl was enjoying it at least he thought and she was proving herself to be a great distraction, keeping certain things and a certain someone off his mind.

She moaned again in ecstasy enjoying it again more than the man above her. Jared stared hard at her not blinking as she had her eyes shut closed in bliss. All he could think of is how she didn't feel any different than the modern day women he had pleasure in banging. She didn't even look different and as a rule Jared strived for change, for something… else.

She was on a rollercoaster and he was wondering why the rollercoaster had stopped upside down. I need something more. I need to feel pleasure the man whispered to himself only to sneer seconds later. He reached his hand removing it from her tiny bare breasts and slowly worked his way towards her neck. The moment he gripped her fragile throat he shoved inside of her harder seeking her pleasure glands not considering how she felt only caring about his own needs.

She hadn't complained yet about the tight grip around her neck, still trapped between pleasure, confusion and anxiety, pleasure owning all. He showed no mercy in fucking and choking her until she began to cough trying to pry his hand away from her neck. He immediately snatched his hand away from her forcing fingers. He was breathing just as heavily as she was, his eyes wide and regretful. Even though this wasn't the first time he had choked his female mates during sex.

The rumors back at home were true. He would flirt with women ,especially girls who pretended they were fans of his band, bring them to a cheap hotel, choke them during sex, then the next day would come and he would ignore there phone calls and pretend nothing happened. It didn't sound bad, but it was. He had more problems than he had realized and cursed himself for just now coming to terms with his conscious. Actually he noticed a long time ago when he met that man.

He was thinking so hard he had forgotten about the girl. She was so scared she couldn't even move only her chest exhaling and inhaling fast and deeply.

"Why did you let me do that?" He asked choking on his words.

It was like she was waiting for him to make the first move as she blinked and answered him. "You are a man of authority and I just a simple woman." She spoke in clumsy Greek. "I had no right to question." Her tone was something of shame which made the man feel even more like an asshole.

"I'm sorry. Go back to where you were." Why she didn't slap him, was just beyond him. God knows he needed it.

She hurried off the bed and scattered up her clothing leaving the room without turning back.

The man sighed. Now he was really hungry.

* * *

"Why did you?"

"I don't know. I guess something just triggered off in my mind and I felt the need to do something." He closed his eyes in distress not understanding why he was discussing something so personal with someone he hardly knew. But he felt he could talk to him. Not about everything though, not just yet. He couldn't tell the general, that he liked his friend Colin Farrell. Very much. Also he couldn't really tell him the reason he went seeking sex in the first place was to get back at his friend. How stupid he was. Colin felt nothing for him, so why would he care?

"Revenge on who?" the curlied haired man asked.

"It's not so much revenge. It's just me fighting with myself."

* * *

Before he had even found the girl he had been lying in the room with Colin both bored out of there minds. Not necessarily bored as much as one could read from there body language, but the right word would be 'distracted'. So many things flying around in there heads. The more they thought about home, family, and so on, the more they were finding it pointless to think about.

Jared didn't know what Colin was thinking but he was sure glad he had convinced them to stay. Jared was very appreciative for just having this experience alone happen to him. Shannon was right, the more he thought about his brothers words, telling him to get a life, the more he accepted that this life they were in right now was real. It was a sign.

The hours were late and a good amount of the palace was sleeping accept them. They were still trying to adjust to telling the time by looking at the sky. They both took good guesses. Jared, thinking it 10:47 on the dot, and Colin guessing midnight. Of course know one was around to tell them which one was closest.

The Irish man was sprawled on the couch flipping through a book he wasn't even reading while Jared distracted himself by staring up at the decorative painting on the ceiling in the room. It looked like a bunch of nothingness, more abstract blending fairly with fine art. They don't know how long they had been seating in silence or how many times they heard the sheet of the book flip. Too much silence in so much time just seemed not likely and it pissed Jared off for some unknown reason. Apparently he wasn't as distracted as the Irish man.

"Do you want to play a game?" Jared looked at the Irish man hoping he would jump off the couch and shout 'yes!' like they would in a highschool musical movie right before they broke out in song.

"Not really." Colin shifted where he lay flipping through the book again, eyes not even on the pages.

"You aren't bored?"

"Not really."

Jared gave out a slight laugh in protest. They had spent the last, what it seemed like, three hours in complete silence and before that being drilled all day and Colin gave him the answer 'not really.' Really?

"Would you like to go with me to the dining hall to get something to eat?" He felt it odd to ask it that way, like he was asking the man on a date, but hoped it would work.

Colin closed the book and looked towards the man who seemed to be asking questions in replace of his boredom. "Can you not go by yourself?" his tone read of annoyance.

"I can. I was just asking!" Jared replied suddenly. He wasn't intentionally trying to be annoying. He just wanted to do something that didn't mean sitting in the room being bored shitless.

"Well I don't want to." Colin tossed the book on the floor and situated himself on the couch lying his head down on the pillow. Jared watched him close his eyes.

"I'm gonna go find some chicks to bang. You still don't wanna come with?"

Colin rolled his eyes. "I'm tired Jared, I'm going to bed."

So the man obviously wanted to be alone. Any Colin Farrell refusing or denying any kind of girl, needed to be taken to a hospital immediately. So unlike him. Or he was locked in a world where one or two word answers were a highly recommended factor. The singer stood from the couch and walked towards the door. The Irish man could tell by his heavy footsteps that he was angry with him.

"Thanks a lot dick." Jared mumbled. He slammed the door.

Colin turned his way towards the door sighing in regret. He wasn't tired at all. He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, and poor Jared had no idea the thoughts were about him.

* * *

Jared gave Ptolemy a pitiful smile, surprising him self that he could still manage to pull one. "I'm always dramatic, it's not his fault. He was tired and I wasn't."

Ptolemy knew there was much more to the situation than just that. "Are you and Colin lovers?" Something just sparked in his head making him call out the question. The singer didn't look surprised though but his voice said otherwise.

"No not at all, just good friends. Why did he say something?" His eyes were now wide like a child who had just found his long lost toy.

Ptolemy shook his head. "The soldiers were just curious that's all. It's just tiny rumors making its way through the palace. You know how that is."

"Oh, sorry to disappoint." The light that was there for a couple of seconds just dimmed away from his eyes. Jared scooted his plate and cup further towards the middle of the table, Ptolemy not even bothering to ask why.

He would ask him something else. "Is it also a common thing for two of the same sex to lie together where you are from?"

"Actually it's beginning to become more and more popular. It used to not be accepted."

"Ahh... I see."

There was uncomfortable silence.

"Well I better go get some rest before I pass out tomorrow on the training grounds." Jared said trying to lighten the depressing mood he had inflicted upon himself.

"Oh yes you have Hephaistion first thing tomorrow." Ptolemy reminded the man knowing he didn't need any reminder of the angry general, which was becoming his nickname as time went by.

Jared stood. "Just perfect." He looked at his plate and cup analyzing whether to clear it or not. It wasn't like home where you would clean your own dishes and dry your own dishes. Here was different and he was caught in the moment and Ptolemy laughed.

"You're not used to this are you?" the jolly general asked.

"I'm still learning. It's your job to teach me." Jared laughed shyly.

"Yes it is, so for the time being just leave it. I'll l get it for you."

"Thank you."

Ptolemy turned serious suddenly reaching for Jared's arm. "Hephaistion is a good man Jared and I am sorry he is giving you trouble. I hope your differences will be solved more sooner than later."

Jared just smiled. "He has been wonderful Ptolemy. I don't think I could love him more." His words couldn't have been any more honest and this had the general smile agreeably. Jared leaned to give the general a hug. Then Ptolemy watched the unsolved beautiful man leave from the dining hall.

"You possess Hephaistions beauty and own Alexander's qualities. The both of them are your pursuit of happiness."

* * *

"Yesterday we seemed to have a little difficulty getting past trainee level." Hephaistion didn't sound too happy. In fact he sounded angry.

Tiny rain drops fell slowly from the contrast pink blue sky. The sun was peeking over the hills, the soft light shining beautifully on the generals tanned skin.

"Remove your cloaks. We will train in proper attire."

They didn't want to but they had to. Retaliation wouldn't be to wise at the moment seeing as they disappointed Hephaistion the day before. They removed there cloaks and there they stood with no shirts and no pants, just a simple loincloth and leather boots fit for the weather. The worst thing was that everyone could gather around when they pleased.

Hephaistion arched an eyebrow as did Ptolemy who sat there with his chart ready to jot down the second day of the training.

Jared and Colin moved nervously where they were at. Hephaistion staring like he had never seen such a thing and Ptolemy looking closely intent. They couldn't understand why they were staring at them like they were crazy men. Colin looked down at his tummy and considered that his pudgy smokers belly was the cause. He thought it was cute. Jared looked down and considered it was because of his girly thighs. He hated his thighs. They both looked at each other and back at the men daring to ask what they were staring at.

This was just perfect. It was raining, it was there first day of training, and it was also the first day where the general showed signs of any curiosity in them at all still not knowing if it was a good thing or bad.

Hephaistion stepped closer to them and next thing; he was circling them eyeing them from top to bottom.

"These marks, what do they symbolize?" They released the tension in their bodies once figuring out that the generals were intrigued by there tattoos, studying them and admiring them. Hephaistion was careful not to touch incase they were cursed. But he seemed to be more interested in the Irish mans tattoos as he had way more than the American.

"They are nothing of importance." Colin replied not so sure why he said that. It was half true and half not and Hephaistion was now finding the reason as he touched the sensitive wet skin of his arm and began tracing the design of the large tattoo on the whole side of his right upper arm. The Irish man twitched uncomfortably. Hephaistion looked at him with a 'how dare you' look but then continued. It wasn't the general that was intimidating that made him feel uneasy but what the general found. Hephaistion took his hand away immediately and looked at Colin with forsaken eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing" the man reacted quickly, lying behind his tongue. Now he hoped for his shirt back. Jared peeked over seeing what the general was so interested in and underneath the dark tattoos they could see thick bumpy keloid scarring. It was obviously meant to be hidden.

Hephaistion sensed he was uncomfortable and decided that 'nothing' was an okay enough answer. For now.

Jared looked concerned and Colin excused it.

"What you showed me yesterday proved your worth as a stay home wife, whose only duty in life is to cook, clean and give birth. You proved to no one that you are warriors, soldiers or men for that matter. You are weak and incapable. I spoke with Alexander yesterday and we feel this is not your fault. You weren't trained as young boys like we were. You didn't know discipline at young age. You will start from rookie level.

"Everyday we will meet here and the first thing we will do is our stretching exercises. Again let's see what you got."

They both began to stretch again, the way Hephaistion wanted to see it done. He watched them carefully and any thing he saw wrong he would scold them and help them fix the situation.

Jared was and always had been more physical than Colin and didn't need as much help from the general as did the Irish man. Also Jared ate more healthy foods than Colin. Colin was like that person who would just eat, smoke, have sex and watch TV all day. Jared was the type of person to be active in everything whether it was jumping on stage, climbing scaffolds, going to the gym, or going for bike rides.

Colin stood from doing a stretch that he forgot the name too and was close to giving up. He shook his arms hating the tingling feeling he was getting, feeling like his muscles were closing in on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Hephaistion. He didn't sound upset though. Instead he sounded a little nice.

"I'm taking a break that's what I'm doin."

Hephaistion looked at Ptolemy. "Write down, 'man with funny accent is disobedient."

Ptolemy laughed. "You are horrible Hephaistion!"

Colin shook his head. "My arms are hurting, okay."

Hephaistion decided to take it easy on them now. They have been doing the exercises for at least twenty-five minutes pulling it through all the way. He decided it was time for another lecture making them listen and take notes. They took a seat next to Ptolemy, the man handing them paper and a pen.

"What I am going to be teaching you for the next three months is what we call strength training."

Ptolemy watched his friend closely as he taught the two trainees. He wasn't too cruel with them and he wasn't too nice earning the respect from the two. He knew they feared he would be too rough on them but that wasn't the case.

Colin and Jared listened closely as the general explained the benefits of the type of training, the health preventions, how certain muscles react to certain exercises, and how they react due to force.

They wondered how they knew all this in their time. They made modern warfare seem like nothing.

It wasn't too often that Hephaistion had the chance to be in charge of something and Ptolemy thought it his true talent. He saw the king making way towards them.

Alexander decided to break away from his duties.

"How are things going over here Ptolemy? Are they meeting there quota?" The king took a seat next to the general. It brought him back memories of when he was in school and he was being taught by Aristotle.

"Hephaistion is giving them a little break from the physical exercises and is going over with them a lecture. They are clumsy but they will turn out great I believe."

"That's what I like to hear." The king smiled content and proud. He wanted his friend to have the best bodyguards one could dream for.

Ptolemy thought this the right opportunity and only chance he got to discuss with the king what was on his mind.

"Alexander I wanted to talk to you about something." The king turned away from the two men and his friend and put all attention on Ptolemy.

"Is this the same something that you wanted to talk to me about when you strolled through my door finding me between Hephaistions legs?"

"Yes that would be it." He gave a self satisfied smile.

"What is it my dear fiend? I pray it's nothing of bad matters."

"No not at all, it's just something that involves a different job opportunity."

Alexander straightened looking a little disturbed. "What about it?" He hoped the man wouldn't say what he thought he would say.

"I was thinking perhaps being a soldier my whole life is not something I prefer. Maybe the thought of retiring and doing something else."

Damn, Alexander thought. He hated being right. "Like what?"

"Maybe becoming a philosopher or teacher."

"I see." The king looked unmoved by the proposal.

"Do you not approve?" Ptolemy asked hoping Alexander didn't think it a stupid and unworthy idea. Alexander spoke up.

"Your mind is strong Ptolemy and I have no doubt you will be able to surpass in all branches but I also think you a fine soldier, general and friend. I need you by my side. Only a few I trust and it would be ashamed for one of them to leave my side." Alexander liked the idea of Ptolemy as a teacher but he felt this wasn't the right time to discuss such matters especially during a hunt for Darius. He was planning on having the general with him through all is missions.

"I understand."

"You have learned well through Aristotle." Alexander turned his attention back to the training ground still wondering if Ptolemy was always thinking about leaving his side as a general or if he just recently came up with the idea.

"His studies have been well intrigued." The curlied haired man answered, voice a little gloomy.

Alexander sighed in defeat. He would never forgive himself, if his friend lived life then died without doing what he wanted to do, not what he had to do. There have been times when Alexander wished he wasn't a king and could just take Hephaistion away and go live a normal life.

"How about I give you time to think about it?" he came to a solution. "But truly your wisdom is needed here at my side."

"Thank you my king." His mood getting a little less cheerless.

"If you were to get known though how you would do that?" Alexander was curious.

"I don't know maybe write a book. This is something I haven't taken well time to think about just yet."

"Great things will come your way."

"Hopefully, I pray."

Alexander didn't know what that meant which made him frown. Was he bored with him? Did he not like him as king anymore? What was he doing wrong? His mind was distracted as he heard someone shout his name. Just by seeing Hephaistions face, annoyance gradually making its way upon it, he knew it either had to be Craterus or Arsias.

"Your highness!" Arsias walked up to him.

"Yes Arsias?" Arsias stared at Ptolemy for awhile hoping he would get up and leave. When he noticed the man wasn't doing so he asked to speak with Alexander privately.

They took a walk.

"I have heard rumor of your mother. Are you really bringing her here?"

"Yes, is that shocking to you?"

"Well if word is passing from ear to ear than yes it must be."

"I sent the letter. It's official."

"Is that wise, my king?"

"Why? You're making it sound like I am unleashing some beast from its cage. Do you fear something?" Arsias always thought how Alexander could always keep a smile on his face even when in complete disagreement.

"With all due respect, isn't she the one who murdered your father?"

"We still don't know that."

"She's had you convinced that Darius was the one."

"She's convinced me of nothing. My father is gone so let's move on to what's alive shall we?" he stopped walking and looked at the soldier with an approving smile. Arsias' nerves jumped.

Alexander never seemed to care about his father at all.

"Alexander I only worry for your best interest. How will you two fair. She probably still has that great amount of control. Do you not worry this will mask your chance as king?"

"She will behave herself." He sounded confident which worried the soldier even more.

"You can't guarantee that. She despises most of us here. We all have seen it, the way she looks at us, driving daggers through the hearts of men."

"You have nothing to worry about." Again his smile and his confidence were terrifying.

"How about we consult this with the generals, Alexander. This is more for you than us. Let's speak with Parmenion."

"Arsias I will say this once." Alexander's smile gradually faded and he was now serious. Arsias had to give it to him. He has put up with there protests a lot lately.

"As far as my mother goes, should be of no concern to you or to others for that matter. You were ruled by my father yes, so I understand you are at odds with her. She is controlling, she is possessive, she is beautiful and smart, everything a man fears in a women but you forget she is just a simple mother looking out for my best interest or whatever she thinks that is. It's what mothers do. She will come and she will watch me rule. I will give you advice now. If you fear her then she will be the death of you. Don't feed into that. Now I plan on enjoying the rest of my day while I still can."

Alexander smiled again.

"Yes my king."

* * *

Drypetis had awakened early and got dressed quick in a dress that looked like a princess shouldn't have been wearing. Parnicus would fire whoever put that as apart of her wardrobe.

Rumors had been going about the palace about the new training lessons the king was setting up. She moved towards her balcony appreciating the good view of where Colin and Jared were being trained.

"Isn't he just the most marvelous man you have ever seen, Parnicus?" she asked dreamily.

Parnicus blinking rate went up as he felt he was experiencing déjà vu. Did not the princess say this the last day and the day before that? Not only did she watch the so called Colin everyday when she found the chance too but she had talked of him everyday when she had the chance too.

He sighed something her father would do in the situation. He would let it go, after all she was just a young girl and young girls had at times moments of obsession and dreams of fantasies that they would soon get over.

…

Well never mind he thought. He wasn't quite sure she would get over it. After going on and on about Colin she had become oblivious to her sisters callings. The princess swooned.

"Princess your sister has summoned you for the fourth time this hour." He decided to be direct with her hoping at least she might care.

"Did she say whether they were important or not?" she asked with a hint of aggravation, still not looking back away from the arena.

"She did not say anything but we should assume any call from one of royally is believed to be important."

"I suppose." She finally turned to him. "I hope she doesn't go on about how she doesn't trust the new king or to somehow beware of the horns growing out of the side of his golden head. I've heard enough of father's stupid tales."

Parnicus bowed slightly in shame. It was understandable how the princess was feeling about her father. She obviously hated him at the moment and Parnicus knew it. He should have known, once he lost his men's trust he would soon lose his families trust.

"She only cares for your well being. We do not know this king or his true colors. Its only natural too act the way she is now."

"His colors shine brightly just like any king should."

Her mood changed to that of a simple common girl to that of a princess as she spoke of hate towards her father. "He shames us all."

"And colors could fade princess." Parnicus harked back politely. She arched her eyebrow.

"All in good time Parnicus. I only believe what I see."

He opened the door bowing slightly with his hand out motioning for her and she stepped put from her room.

"By the way, have you spoken with the King yet Parnicus, about that rude general of his?"

"No I have not but I will certainly see to it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, and all my readers. Your reviews have inspired me greatly. **

**Note* Sorry it took me awhile. My bad. Thank you for the new reviews. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 11**

Have you ever ran? I mean run so far, so fast, so hard? Have you ever ran, but didn't want to but you found out you really had no other choice. Did you ever feel like the moment you started to run, to get to whatever your destination is that you weren't going to make it? No matter how fast you were running. No matter how fast your mind was set on escaping.

Well I ran. I ran so far and so fast that I couldn't stop. I couldn't just give up. I will run until I collapse. My heart was racing faster than my mind. The cry of the woman was still ringing in my ears. I could still see the flash of lights of the police cars that sped up behind us. I could still see the eyes of a dead man as he lay on the empty side street of Ireland Dublin bleeding into the gutters. I could still feel the gun shaking in my hand as I fired it off. It was burning in my head, and it would soon burn in my memory.

If I made it.

What have I done?

It was dark. I was in a forest. I didn't know the time and I didn't Know how I got there. All I knew is that they were after me. And maybe for good reason. All I could see was the dark silhouettes of the shivering trees of the distant forest, nowhere near human life.

They were still coming after me. I could hear how much more closer they were getting.

I could hear is the sound a heart makes when it is being bleak. Pumping faster. The beating of it was mixed with the sound of my lungs giving out. All I am able to feel is the rush of past wind hitting my heartrending muscles and the severe skin of my body and my aching legs. I played football, so I knew how much I could run and I could run far and fast.

I couldn't see anything. I could hardly breathe. I could hardly feel. But I ran faster. And faster.

When you're running from something especially in the midst of the night, you don't dare look back. Looking back could mean a couple of things. It could mean you aren't that afraid or you are thinking about giving up as the pace of your feet get slower. Not me though. I was fucking scared. I didn't look back. I didn't think about looking back.

Can I tell you how scary forests are at night when you can't see a damn thing ahead of you? I didn't know where I was going as much as I had myself believe. I told myself I was going to run to 'the lake' and hide somewhere around there. They would never find me I thought.

What lake though? I didn't know. By now I could be anywhere. When you're scared you believe anything, any sort of hope; that really isn't there.

But you know there are those times, no matter how far you run no matter how far you go, something is always there, to stop you from doing whatever it is that you need to do. And the one thing that kept me from getting so far, so freaking far, was a damn root branch of a tree, looped and jointed with the ground. My foot got caught in it. I fell to the moist but hard forest ground covered in leaves, rock, dirt, sticks, insects and now my blood. I have marked my spot.

I was so far.

I could hardly feel the sharpness of my sprained ankle shoot up my calf and then my thigh of my right leg. I also didn't feel a thick stick go straight through my left torn forearm and out the other side. It must have hit a cell or vein because I was pretty much numb. The running had been so much, that the senses built in my human body couldn't read the pain just yet. I still felt like I was running. The adrenaline hadn't faded just yet.

Even though I couldn't really move anymore.

I believe in some sort of fate. I know this meant, I was supposed to get caught. Something told that branch to be there. That branch was sprouted from the ground just for me and any other victims it has captured in its long time of life on this childish earth we call a playground. Something told me I was going to be fucked up in the next couple of minutes when they caught up to me. I expected this. Something bad always happens. Don't ever think you can go through life, do something horrible to somebody or to something and expect karma not to bite you in the ass.

But was I really the bad guy? I killed someone yes, but I also saved that woman. Does that make me a bad guy?

I tried to move. I stayed quiet even though the pain in my leg was shouting excruciatingly loud. I fought to say nothing, to not scream. I fought my heavy breathing. My leg felt like it was being ripped apart by sharp teeth from a pack of wolves. My arm felt like it had a massive splinter but bigger and of course more painful than just being caught in the tip of the finger. I heard dogs barking in the long mile way distance I had ran. I hoped the cops weren't after me too with their Canine. I felt the world was against me. Or maybe I was against the world. Because I was the one who ran.

I heard voices shouting out my name. They sounded angry. They sounded hateful. They wanted revenge. I'm sorry I killed him but it had to be done? That apology would not work with them. I just betrayed them, on the highest level. A thing you need to know about gangs is that they strive on loyalty. Any loyalty betrayed, they show no mercy. Even if you were the best in the group. They will hunt you down in a pack and chances are murder you in a pack. Why did I get myself in this mess.

The voices have lowered. I stop any movement and bite my tongue trying not to make any sound. My arm is throbbing. I hesitantly reached for the stick in my arm and try to rip it out. My arm was pretty much numb completely. If I lived through this I would probably have to have it removed. I grip it tightly. I pulled and tugged it, still surprised I was making no sound. The stick was making its way slowly through the muscle and tissue of my bloodied and infected arm. I stopped. My breathing was becoming heavier. I finally ripped it out almost passing out along the way. I was now officially light headed. And Screwed.

I was a dead man.

The crackling of sticks and dead leaves had me flinch of sudden fear. They found me. My used to be team mate looked down at me. I saw him clear. His eyes dark. His fist clenched. His teeth gritted. His lips twitching. His eyebrows knitted. I hear more leaves and sticks crunching and snapping. The rest of the gang members surround me. At this point there is no going back. Not ever. I grabbed a hold of my Sacred Heart of Jesus necklace and prayed silently. I held on to it tighter and closer to my chest. Maybe being Roman Catholic might come in handy. But I doubt it. I was going to die. Religion has nothing to do with fate. Unless of course God put me here. I might as well let the big guy upstairs know that I am sorry for everything I've done wrong. Maybe he would forgive me for saving somebody's life. Maybe he would forgive me for being apart of some gang whose only life style is rape and violence. Maybe he would forgive me for lying to my family continuously. Maybe he would forgive me for being an alcoholic at the age of thirteen. Whatever the issue, I hope he forgives me. But I believe it was too late to ask for forgiveness.

They took a baseball wooden bat to my face twice breaking my nose and jaw. I was kicked at and spit at. I'm on the verge of unconsciousness and drowning in my own blood. What a mess. I was too weak to help myself out. So I let them do whatever it is that they felt they needed to do to me. If it relieved stress then so be it. I deserved it. I was then dozing off. My upper arm is being carved open as I look up at the sky watching the stars form into something unexplainable. My eyes get blurry. Now the moon is crashing down on me. My arm is now carved like people cut open pumpkins on Halloween. I'm bleeding more now. I'm laying in it. I'm dying in it. I have finally been punished. I see a bright light. Now I'm sure I 'm dead.

xxx

I saw a bright light. I was sitting in a place with a bunch of people. Eight people are a lot to me. We were sitting on comfortable couches, in a circle sipping from cups of water.

I was supposed to share with the group. I am playing with my hands, spazzing a lot. Their eyes are on me. I run my hand through my long cave man hair. I looked like shit. I felt like shit. I'm shaking. I'm nervous.

"Everybody we have a new member here. Please introduce yourself so we all can get to know one another."

Some man next to me handed me a tiny paper cup of water. He was smiling like life was good or something. Like he was happy. I scoff. Like my rebellious bad boy self I brought in a bottle. I pick it up from next to my sitting chair and bring it to my mouth. I eye every single person in the room passing judgment on each one of them. I chug the whole bottle of alcohol before I introduce my self.

Hello. My name is Colin James Farrell. I am here because I am an alcoholic. I am also a drug addict, a savior, a murderer, a rapist and a survivor. How you doin?

* * *

Colin wouldn't admit that he had a live depression. It clung onto him like it was the fight of his life. But he was an actor. He pretty much had the capabilities to act like he didn't have a problem. The only thing he took pride in was actually giving up his bad drinking habits. But was that the root of his issues? He would like everyone to believe that his drinking was the only thing wrong with him. He didn't drink because he was depressed or stressed. He drank because he was born and raised in Dublin. The Irish had a habit for drinking. They were famous for there alcohol and crazy wild parties. He drank because that's what they do. It made him feel good. Drinking has run in his generation for years. He couldn't explain how simple and how common that was. But he would let anyone believe that's why he had entered rehab in the first place. All the drinking was just a bad habit in his life. He was grateful to have one less problem off his back. Still, he was a murderer, a rapist and a liar. His three major obstacles he was fighting against, in his life.

The Irish man slowly opened his eyes as he felt someone snuggling in with him on his couch. His body flushed with excitement. He made more room once seeing that Jared had scooted up next to him. He welcomed him, like he did his son James whenever he couldn't sleep.

"Hey Jar?" he whispers softly and gently.

"Yea Cols." He shifted.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." The singer responded trying to hold back his fear of the dream actually coming to life.

Colin leaned and bent over him gently stroking the long locks of Jared's ever growing soft hair from his face giving reason to touch him. "About what?"

Jared shook his head "Just something." He turned and shifted his body to look at his friend. "I hope you don't mind, cuz if you do I can go back to my couch."

"No I don't mind. I had a fucked up nightmare too. I guess we can have them together." Colin silently said. Jared smiled at him. The younger man was glad enough that it was dark so that his friend wouldn't have to see his glowing face. Of course he didn't mind that Jared was next to him. He let his friend huddle in a ball as if he was cold and snuggling by a burning fireplace.

"Have I ever told you how thankful I was that you helped me out during the battle Jare?" Colin was ashamed of that day. He felt weak and not sufficiently expert enough of being anything other than a pansy Hollywood actor. It was even more shameful to have Jared, being the one to protect him. He felt like he should be the one to protect Jared. Apparently Jared didn't need any protecting. The singer had always been the stronger one of the two. In everything.

Just looking at the man, with the moonlight hitting his face, innocence gracing the singer's features, something reminded him why he had stopped talking to Jared in the first place. Because he couldn't handle a life always thinking about him. So he ran like he always did.

"Don't sweat it." Jared said, in a tiny whisper. "Friends are suppose to look after each other."

"Are you going to be able to sleep?" Colin asked like a mother would to her restless children.

"Yea. I'm sure." Their was too much fear in his voice for Colin to believe him. The Irish man watched as Jared's eyes began getting droopy. Like the dream was capturing him instead. Next thing he was asleep but couldn't find himself to remove his eyes from him. He ran his fingers gently down the soft but stubble cheek. Never had he really seen Jared sleep. Or even heard of him mention the word sleep. It was a little fascinating. The man was always up twenty four seven, never really searching for the opportunity of rest. His saying was 'We will rest when we are dead.' How true that was for him. He was truly killing himself with his never-ending touring for three full years, singing everyday and traveling everyday. He wondered if he ever got bored with it.

The singer was saying some random something's in his sleep that Colin couldn't quite catch. His hands had a restless habit of moving all the time. Colin referred back to the question about what sort of nightmares the singer suffered from. Melancholy was besieged on his face. He had been watching him lately tossing and turning, like someone was in the process of murdering him in his sleep. Nonetheless he thought how indifferent both there nightmares must be.

Since he couldn't find himself to go back to rest he continued watching Jared. It was so surreal to him. He let his mind wonder. On the set of there first movie together he remembered how relaxed and calm the musician was. When they joined as supporting actors in Alexander, Jared was just a crazy ball of energy, loud and very funny. He remembered when he went to one of his concerts in Ireland, he met him backstage and he was a completely different person, setting up a wall of a very private life. Then when he stepped foot on the stage he was back to the egomaniac, energetic humorous Jared Leto everyone grew to love. He couldn't believe how quickly the man switched moods, from an actor, to a musician, and to a normal guy. It was hard to decipher what Jared was the real Jared. Either way he found himself falling for all three stages of the mysterious man.

Many people thought him pretentious. But Colin wasn't seeing that at all.

Now they are in a completely new world. In the world of the famous Alexander. And Jared was a whole new person. There is no music, there are no fans; there are no celebrities' statuses, no cameras, no makeup and no normal life. So who was this Jared he had been encountering lately? Maybe this world is changing him for the better?

"I think I will call you vulnerable Jared." Not the egotistical one, not the smart and talented one but the vulnerable, sweet and loving Jared. He wondered if Jared even knew he had so many sides of him. Colin remained as Colin everywhere whether near friends or family or even the Hollywood life. Jared was completely different around all. Why was he masking himself? What is he hiding from?

"Maybe your nightmares will give you a break." He wrapped his arms around the singer holding him closer, letting Jared's face rest on his chest. He trailed off.

* * *

"Gifts, gifts and more gifts! I'm sick of them."

"Alexander, keep your voice down. Sometimes I am embarrassed by you." Hephaistion giggled chewing on a piece of bread.

His friend glared at him and he stopped eating the bread like he did or said something wrong.

If Alexander had known, as a king he was to be drowned in such gifts, he would have considered long ago. Sometimes too much is indeed too much. He wasn't so sure how he would fair with all of it. What was he to do? Everywhere he turned an individual would run up and shove a gift in his face. The only extra hands he had to carry it all, was his friend. His wonderful friend.

"It's like raining gifts, Phai. What am I going to do?" he complained, sounding more like a child than a grown adult which had his friend sneering.

Hephaistion felt he was exaggerating just a bit. "Maybe you should be grateful."

"That's your solution? Watch and learn Phai? This woman coming towards us isn't just here for a greeting." Alexander stopped walking waiting with his general friend looking upon the women approaching them with quick steps.

Hephaistion was impressed. Just like Alexander predicted she ran up, bowed and handed Alexander another gift wrapped in silk cloth. She thanked the king and went off to her duties.

"You see what I mean."

They continued walking in the busy hall of people. It was a nice day out to there surprise. The passed day's rain clouds had taken over and sprinkled on them quite a bit.

Hephaistion looked over at his friend and laughed at Alexander's thrilled features. "Open it." He encouraged the king.

Alexander unwrapped the gift unwillingly. It was a red and black marble bowl. "What am I going to do with this?" The king asked, unsure of it.

"Alexander this shows how little you know of these things. You can learn something."

"Like what. What do I put in this?"

Alexander yawned as his friend went on about the many uses of a bowl.

"Alexander a bowl is a carrier. You can use it to cook, to put objects in, to put your gold in. It can be used to take a piss in when you're on the go and you fear you can not make it to the bathrooms ontime. Anything really. Maybe you can feel it with grapes."

"Hephaistion it's a bowl!" he interrupted, not letting the mention of a food with bodily fluids stamp in his memory. "What does a king need with a bowl?"

"Apparently you weren't listening. It's the thought that counts."

Another random man ran up almost scaring them and handed over another gift. Alexander and the general looked at him weird and realizing the king hand his hands full, the man handed the gift to Hephaistion and quickly took off.

"Let's see what we got here." Hephaistion opened it excited and smiled. It was a bag of what looked like clear crystal marbles. "The riches they have astound me." Hephaistion said emptying the bag of marble into the bowl in Alexander's hand. "There you go your highness. The bowl is worth something now."

Alexander just rolled his eyes and handed some random soldier walking by, the bowl giving him no orders what to do with it. They moved along. "I think I need to make some kind of announcing. These people should not waste such time."

"Alex, I know you have the best objective but there's no need to be distressed about receiving such gifts. These people love you." It was his most sincere belief. The people did love him. Or else they could have killed him by now. "Maybe you should show more goodwill towards the people. Just an initial suggestion."

"But it's completely overwhelming. My room would soon be stacked high with stuff I don't need. If anything I should be giving the gifts back to them." Alexander looked lazily over at his friend like he just came up with the best idea and gave him a sluggish smile. "I should rewrap all the gifts and return them."

"Rewrap them? They will be offended." The general found himself frowning. Alexander was an idiot. Never in his wildest imagination would he have dreamed of getting such gifts. Why the king was being so ungrateful was beyond him.

"No they won't. They should be happy they are getting them back. I'm a king I don't need this stuff."

Their thoughts about this were obviously shooting in the opposite directions. "I disagree you spoiled brat."

"I disagree to disagree with what ever you're disagreeing about. What are you disagreeing about anyway?"

Hephaistion smiled when he saw another individual approach and hand them a basket of fruit. Hephaistion took it. He thanked the person. He began searching through it looking for his grapes only to find none, to his disappointment.

"What are you looking for?" Alexander was curious.

"Nothing." He handed the basket back to the king. "I haven't eaten breakfast. That's all."

Alexander snatched the basket and an apple trying to hold many things as possible and took a bite into it. "Anyway I was sent another gift, straight to my room." He spoke with his mouth full.

"Really."

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"You mean who?"

"A person?"

"The eunuch boy we met at the harem. He was sent as a gift for me. He was offered up to be my eromenos."

Hephaistion didn't know how to respond to that. "Did you accept?" His voice discerning.

Alexander shrugged. "My answer was no."

xxx

It was in the early morning. Hephaistion had awoken and fled to his own room so that he wouldn't be found sneaking away when the halls were busier or when the king randomly had unexpected company. How embarrassing that was to sneak out and have a dozen of awkward eyes looking upon him. And to Alexander's bad luck, he had little time to rest with such company. He was always being busy or bothered about orders, work, gifts and so forth. He felt with all this work he found it harder to break away for time to him self or with his friend. "This is complete horse shit! Alexander randomly yelled. Parmenion almost staggered. Was the king going insane already?

"Parmenion, I have heard enough." He said calmly now.

"Think about it. That's all I ask."

Alexander straitened himself in his seat. He looked like shit. His eyes were rimmed red with lack of sleep. Parmenion leaned against the desk and closer to Alexander.

"Alexander you know just as well as I that this is a waste of time."

"I have been a long way from sleep Parmenion. Chances are I will not change my mind anytime soon or anytime at all."

The fortunate older general gawked at his king who was probably tempted to remove him from the room.

"Alexander where did you find all this free time. To put two men we hardly know through training just for them to join the Macedonian army is absurd."

"The men are fine. They will continue with there training." Alexander began stacking his papers neatly.

"The generals don't understand though. Why?"

"Because I'm obsessed. Not often do the gods send me such signs." He was blunt, nodding with a satisfied smile.

Parmenion grunted at the king's bold confession. Damn his crazy mother for spouting such myths in her sons head. "This is not something to be obsessed with Alexander. They could be dangerous."

Alexander slouched in his seat rubbing his face mumbling some words in his hands. He was starting to wonder how much more objections from the generals he could handle before he had to get serious. The king was cursing inside his head. His mind screaming.

"You're thinking about this too much Alexander. Rest your mind for Zeus sake." The general said in a slightly worried tone. Parmenion took a look at his king and regretted coming to him this early with a complaint even thought he had a lot more to discuss with him, like his mother coming to Babylon and ruling it while they were off on a march. He didn't know how safe that would be especially with both Princesses still in the city. Olympias was a very protective mother. If she felt Princess Stateria and Drypetis were going to be a threat to her sons' power she would kill them without thinking twice. The only suggestion would be Alexander taking them with him. He sighed. The older general would leave that to another time when Alexander would actually listen to reason. Which was probably not likely. The older general patted the king comfortly on the shoulder and left the room. Alexander sighed and leaned back up to his desk resting his head on it. He would fall asleep there if he wanted. He heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." His voice striving for energy.

Parmenion opened the door letting two men enter. "Guests sir." He let the king know, then the general left.

"Your majesty." Parnicus bowed his head graciously.

Alexander stood immediately and straitened in a more kingly manner. Impression was vital. "Greetings Parnicus. What can I do for you?"

"A gift my lord has been sent personally for you." Parnicus took the distant figure of the boy behind him and brought him to where the king could see him. The boy bowed his head slightly. Bagoas looked shy and Alexander remembered the unique boy from the time at the harem. He smiled.

"Great Alexander. My name is Bagoas." Alexander was amazed that he spoke there language. He smiled sweetly down on the eunuch.

"Ba..." The king looked at Parnicus for support hoping he was pronouncing the name correct. "Bago..as."

Parnicus nodded then spoke. "He was sent by Narbarcenes. Now that King Darius is no longer the king he believes with the greatest respects that Bagoas would be of value to you. He would be in the possession of the newest king."

What an interesting gift to receive, the king thought. It seems that Darius not only left his family behind but also his beloved.

"I see. Can you please excuse us Parnicus. I wish to speak with the boy alone." He politely exempted the man and Parnicus bowed and then left waiting outside the door.

Alexander walked closer to the eunuch. "Bagoas." He tried pronouncing it correctly. "Who is this Narbarcenes? He doesn't show himself. Why?"

"He wishes to remain of the anon great king." The boy replied.

"Call me Alexander." He ordered courteously. "I am not king yet until your king is found."

Bagoas smiled but bowed. "He is gone. I wish to serve you now."

Alexander nodded. "Is Darius good to you?"

"He has been my king, I am grateful."

"How about you tell me more about yourself." Alexander took a cup of wine from his desk and sipped from it. He offered the boy some, just to be nice but Bagoas kindly refused. Alexander continued with questions. "How long have you served him?"

"For a long time my king."

"How old are you?" The boy looked no older than seventeen.

"Eighteen years." The boy responded which made Alexander happy with his guess. He then offered the eunuch boy to sit gesturing him to the bed with his hand. The boy was hesitant at first. Commonly slaves were supposed to serve, not sit. The boy sat at the edge of the kings massive bed and he and Alexander spoke. The boy told him his history, where he was born and how he became a catamite for King Darius. As the boy told his story he watched the king off an on before looking away to see if the king was interested or not. He was surprised to see that Alexander did in fact seem interested.

After the boy was done speaking Alexander eyes flashed brighter as he smiled suspiciously at him. "Well Bagoas why were you really sent?" He could tell he was making the boy nervous with his smile.

The boy looked to the floor and opened his mouth to speak. "Narbarcenes wants me as your eromenos."

Alexander didn't know what to say or how to feel about that. Why couldn't the man come speak with him himself on these matters? Bagoas couldn't wait any longer for the response and thought the king would perhaps endorse in a different method. Bagoas after seeing the king driving into his eyes stood and removed his own clothing letting the silk of his garb slide from his dancer's body. He saw the king gazing. The boy approached the king and kissed his soft lips. After registering what happened the king returned it. The boy felt good as he ran his rough hands against the soft feel of his smooth skin of his arm.

It was translucent that Alexander liked all things beautiful. His love for women was just an acquired taste. Sometimes that was found to be deceptive. The boy was very beautiful yes, he was well fit and had dark enclosed eyes, but as they engaged more in the kiss the more Alexander felt nothing for him and he didn't know why. Something in his gut was telling him he that was designed to have some type of feeling for the beautiful eunuch. The boy stopped and bowed looking embarrassed. He apologized to Alexander. The king look down with pity on him.

"As long as your king is somewhere out there I can't have you. I will find him and make sure he's safe and you can have him back."

Alexander was honest with his words but Bagoas felt used even though he knew that wasn't the king's intention. He had a mix of confusion and disappointment on his features. "Do I not please you?"

The king smiled again sweetly. "No. I am sorry. But you do have a king who does love you." He helped the clothes back on the boy and called Parnicus. Parnicus came into the

room.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Please help escort Bagoas out." Parnicus bowed and gently took the boy from the room.

"You are no Hephaistion." Suddenly the king was in a good mood. His mind was alive and awake.

xxx

"And this happened right before Parnicus came back to you on the orders of the youngest princess to see me punished." They looked behind them at Parnicus who was silently walking behind them minding his own business. Hephaistion waved and sent a pretend smile. Parnicus bowed to him.

Hephaistion dropped his smile and looked away. "I don't like him."

"Hephaistion stop antagonizing him." Alexander smiled and changed back to the topic. "You're not angry that I kissed him?"

"Gross. You kissed Parnicus?"

"No, Bagoas!" Alexander was starting to wonder if Hephaistion was listening to him at all.

"Why would I be angry?" Hephaistion gave him a smile that told him he wasn't angry with him. "I have no right to be angry. It was just a kiss." Hephaistion eyes were assuring. Hephaistion didn't like the boy. At all. But he wasn't angry either.

Alexander nodded and continued to walk not sure if he could trust that his friend wasn't mad but at least he could silently relax.

"So why is this man following us?" his friend asked looking behind him again, feeling some paranoia that the man might attack or something.

"I told him he could come along as I demonstrate to him what kind of community service purposes I'm bestowing upon you men." Hephaistion nodded understanding.

"Also I ask you to please apologize to princess Drypetis."

His friend cringed at the name and even though he felt he didn't need to apologize he would just do it to get it over with. "Fine."

"In person?" The king questioned him holding his gaze.

The general rolled his eyes "Fine."

* * *

"A weapon is a woman. You use it. You love it. And you fuck with it on the battlefield."

The blacked haired general stood tall before the two trainees, his hand on his hip and the other on the hold of his sword walking back and forth. His deep brown black eyes scanned the two newbie's who were standing inelegantly before him. He smiled in amazement. Even though he was one of the complainers of the group when there king decided that he wanted to give them a prospect to make up for their unpleasant behaviors as of late, he didn't feel to much reluctance anymore as deep inside he wanted to do it. He was sure all of them wanted to. It brought him back good memories, when he helped Antipater train young Alexander and his group of friends. Ah..he missed those days when he was in control. Now he felt like some old haggard, like Parmenion. He wasn't as old but his days were catching up.

"The field is your bedroom. The dead bodies that surround you are your furniture." The general pulled the sword from its holder and held it high. "This is your lover. Cherish it forever. If you wish to find the balance you want between life and death."

"Oh man Cleitus is a trip, I'll tell ya." Colin said in a low voice over to his friend standing next to him. Jared tried to hold in an already obvious smile.

"I am your weaponry teacher. Refer to me always as General Cleitus." He winked at Jared making the singer shiver in fear and a dash of embarrassment. Cleitus looked up and down the beauty before him, his eyes scanning every inch of his fragile body. He could just gaze all day at the lushes blue eyes the man possessed.

There was definitely a huge resemblance balanced between him and Hephaistion especially with the eyes. Which was probably another good reason why the general didn't look to kindly on the newcomer.

"If he tries to rape me, will you save me Cols?" Jared asked. He started shifting nervously again.

"No. I would enjoy watching though." Colin replied in a serious tone.

"That is so wrong." Colin smiled at him an unfamiliar smile and Jared nervously smiled back. He hoped Colin was seriously joking.

"Is that clear!" The black haired man shouted after removing his eyes from the singer. The singer brought all attentiveness back to the general.

"Yes sir!" Both friends said in unison, with certain chuckles.

The general eyed them for a while expecting something else.

"We mean yes general Cleitus!"

"Good, you catch on quick. Now let's see if your tongues are as quick as your hands." He swung his full worned metal sword slashing the air. "The sword I wield today I have had for many years. I call her Cynna, meaning 'tough'. Don't tell Alexander but I named it after his half sister. And yes she was tough."

They laughed. The man who played Cleitus in the film would get along perfectly with the real Cleitus. They were both loud and obnoxious, probably one of the reason why Oliver chose Gary Stretch in the first place. He was Cleitus at heart.

"Anyway come." They followed Cleitus and they approached a wide wooden table. They walked over to the table with weapons sprawled all over it. There was everything ranging from bows, arrows, swords, daggers, shields, spears, throwing knives, and even two-sided axes. The general was proud of the selection but even more proud that he had mastered it all within three years of his youth. "What you see here is a group of women. You will choose which woman you want to sleep with. Whichever weapon you think is going to be the best in bed is the weapon that you will carry around with you for the rest of your life. Take your time. After you decide we will practice with them for a little while, then we will break."

They acknowledged his order. Jared walked around the table very concentrated on the weapons. Cleitus took a seat on the ground sharpening his sword just waiting. Colin joined his friend. Jared smiled after seeing Cleitus' eyes fixed on him. Colin felt slightly jealous. "So Jared, what weapon were you thinking about choosing." He distracted Jared from the generals fixed eyes."

"I don't know yet…" It was very much like Jared to take forever to make a decision.

"It takes you forever to do everything."

"Colin, how about instead of worrying about me, you chose something."

"I'm just saying. Remember how long it took for each of your albums to come out."

"It didn't take that long."

"You must think I'm stupid. Four years in between albums is not necessarily a good thing. Probably why you got sued in the first place."

Jared smiled brightly at Colin. Even though Colin was talking his usual random shit he loved the fact that he knew all of this about his music and his life. It meant he cared. He must have been following the media with his life.

"Thanks Colin."

"For what?" he was confused. Jared just smiled and continued to surround the table.

They saw Alexander, Hephaistion, Parnicus come from around the corner and to where they were at. There was also a bunch of other random people watching them as they were about to begin there training making them much more nervous. The king introduced Parnicus to Cleitus and the two trainees.

"What process are they in now Cleitus?"

"They're choosing their weapons."

"Good." Alexander watched the two while they huddled around the table. "I bet they are both going to pick the swords."

Colin and Jared looked up and over at them.

"Why are they watching us?" Colin complained."It makes me nervous."

"Yea no kidding, especially Hephaistion. You know what he reminds me off?"

"Who."

"Xena the warrior princess."

"You still watch that shit?"

"Used to. Good show."

"She was hot."

"Hmmhhm."

"I bet you're wrong." Said Hephaistion confidently nudging Alexander. "I think the tall one is going to choose the two sided axe and the skinny one is going to choose nothing."

"Hephaistion you just don't like him, that's why you chose that."

"You're both wrong." Interrupted Cleitus. "One is going to choose the spear and the other the axe."

"I doubt it. I agree with Alexander. They are both going for the swords." Joined in Ptolemy, who again basically always showed up out of nowhere. Alexander looked proud.

"Go away Ptolemy you're making me look bad." Hephaistion joked. All four looked over at Parnicus. The man bowed and stepped back from there conversation thinking that's what they hoped.

"Parnicus, what do you think?" asked Hephaistion grinning. The persian man stepped back up.

"I would say one choses the axe, the other the spear."

"Well let's see shall we." Cleitus shouted over to them. "Have you guys made up your minds!"

If Alexander had a victory dance this would be the time to do it as both held up the swords. Parnicus clapped and Hephaistion and Cleitus looked at him nastily.

Alexander would have jumped in joy along with Ptolemy as the bet went to them, but decided that would be a little weird especially in front of everybody.

"We will let you be Cleitus." Alexander said still proud he won. Parnicus followed them back and Cleitus continued on with his training.

Ptolemy sat down for the schooling part of it. Cleitus had them gather around and began teaching them how to defend themselves, stop assaults, encouraged there intelligence for harvesting attacks and how to handle violent situations.

"Ofcourse there are some well advised requirements. You will face each other once you have passed the third level of training. Until then all of your focus is on me. Hephaistion is already preparing you the physical exercises so I expect to see a difference in your performances when we meet out here every week. No matter the weather or terrain we will always have schooling. Sick days must be made up no exceptions. Alexander will come out here everyday and see where you guys are at. So impress him and make me look good. "

"Pick up your swords." They did. "Now let's play."

* * *

General Cleitus had ordered their breaks after a long time of hitting his two trainees with fake wooden scimitars, over and over. Colin huffed. What sucked was that the general expected them to have only a ten minute break. Colin gritted his teeth as bruises were starting to smile on them from there legs up, laughing at the clumsiness they showed on the training grounds. They had growing red spots everywhere attached to there pale skin. Good thing the sun was out and they could get a properly done tan, blend in with the rest of the soldiers. Colin was rubbing his face with a wet cloth ridding the sweat and dirt he had earned well for. He was rubbing his tooth because earlier Cleitus had whacked him in the mouth with the sword. He wasn't whining too much because he could hardly feel it and his tooth was not lose or going to fall out. Cleitus had been a difficult teacher for there first lesson of the day. Not because he was completely aggressive and showed no mercy, no matter how big his crush on Jared was but he was always yelling. For no reason. The general surprised them more than they would like to confess. They were beginning to think that they were better off with Hephaistion.

Colin sighed and tossed the cloth over his shoulder. His body was aching all over and he just wanted a nice warm bath. How they were being conducted so early in the morning was becoming brutal. "They need some aspirin or some relaxing hot tea." The Irish grumbled. He looked over at his friend who had been hovering over a large barrel filled of water scooping a drinking bowl in and out. Sweat was drizzling down his back.

"I swear I never been so fucking dehydrated this bad before." Jared complained as he drowned himself in water taking large gulps. He started to regret all the full open bottles of water he just felt the need to throw it into the crowd of fans and only taking one sip from it. Water, especially fresh water sounded like it was only impossible to get.

"Well at least we're getting our vitamin d." Colin said with his normal humor, looking up at the heated sun. "Man these loincloths are riding up my ass."

"You're a dork Colin."

"I'm serious."

"Youre just wearing it wrong."

They shared a friendly laugh before seeing Arsias approaching them after he was talking with Cleitus who was seated next to Ptolemy on a far away bench. Colin rolled his eyes and continued wiping his body. He wanted nothing to do with that douche bag. He watched as the soldier approached Jared.

"You're doing well." The soldier said with a cocky smile as he made his way cutting off Colin from Jared. "Cleitus says you have a lot to learn but you will make it."

"Well that was completely unnecessary information." Colin said grinning into his drinking cup. Arsias still hated the man for punching him in the face. He would always hate him.

"Sorry that was just news for this one. You on the other hand have a lot of work to do."

Colin tossed his cup in the barrel, splashing the water everywhere and looked over at the man with extreme dislike.

"How about return astray and go fuck off."

Arsias ignored him and turned his attention back to Jared. The singer just found himself nodding not really in the mood to talk to him, especially someone he hardly knew or cared not about. Arsias moved his way in front of the barrel of water before Jared could fill his cup again. The blue eyed man gave him a ridiculed look. Arsias looked down at him with dark smiling eyes. "I think we got off at the wrong foot."

"You don't say." Jared answered sarcastically.

"Let me introduce myself properly then. I'm Arsias." He put out his hand for the man to shake it but realized he wasn't going to. He dropped his hand by his side. "Well what's your name?"

"Jared."

"Interesting name."

"As is yours."

Colin clenched his jaw tight watching as Arsias tried to make friends with Jared.

"I'm sorry about earlier before."

"About what." Jared finally managed to move Arsias enough out of his way to get some more water.

"When you told Alexander where you thought Darius was heading."

"He is heading there." Jared narrowed his eyes.

"I think not." The man said with such opposition that annoyed the singer.

Jared eyes turned darker. Anyone could tell he was getting angry. "Do you mistake me for a complete fucking fool? We are the ones from the goddamn future, not you."

Colin was trying to hold in his smile. Jared was gorgeous when angry.

"You can disagree all you want but when Alexander marches into Susa and Persepolis, he is going to find nothing but an angry group of people. Darius is not there! Now piss off!"

Arsias didn't expect the man to be this strong, this wise and this serious. "Are you done yelling at me now?" the soldier said absently, which annoyed the furious man even more. Jared tried walking away until Arsias grabbed his arm. Colin stabbed daggers into Arsias with his eyes. Arsias loosened the grip and continued with sweet talk. "You know you're quite beautiful when you're angry. You're a lot like Hephaistion." Even though being like Hephaistion must have been some kind of compliment, Jared just took a deep breath and relaxed staring dangerously at the man. The way the man grinned at him told the singer all he needed to know about him accept he couldn't understand what. Arsias continued. "Has it ever occurred to you that you and your friend have shaken up history quite a bit since your little visit? You can't expect, now that you are here, that life now is going to actually repeat itself. It's not going to be the way it was."

Jared considered it for a moment and it was possible Arsias was right. Jared didn't answer him though. The soldier grinned again. "I would like to know more about you sometime." He asked flirtatiously.

The blue eyed man shook his head. "I don't think so." Almost trembling on the words. He couldn't believe how much this man reminded him of the bully John from school. It was like déjà vu he felt. When he met him at his locker. They even had the same green eyes.

Ptolemy sat and watched this whole thing play out as Cleitus flipped through his notes. Ptolemy then saw a fuming Hephaistion just rounded the corner. And he couldn't imagine why. Wherever there was an Arsias, there was an angry Hephaistion. The blue eyed general stepped near Cleitus coming up behind him and snatched the notes. He gave it back to Ptolemy.

"Their break is over." He said.

"What are you angry about now?" Cleitus said thrown off balance.

"Your best friend, that's what." Hephaistion knelt down to Cleitus looking him dead in the eyes a finger pointed at him. "I'm going to be very, very honest with you and let you know this now. Later on in life I will strangle Arsias, make sure his heart hasn't completely stopped and toss him in any river or lake that I find and let the tiny creatures have at him."

Cleitus was confused. They all looked over at Arsias who continued his flirting with the skinny man. They didn't know much of what was being said or even registered any of it but by the way the Irish man held the cloth tight and his hand in a fist they could tell he was debating whether to kill the man or not. Colin didn't like the whole thrusting of where Arsias was trying to get at with his conversation with the blue eyed man. He was having a moment, a very private meeting with his demons, as he looked in the barrel of water at himself, deciding if its best to drown the man in the water barrel large enough for a human being or not to look too much into it. Its not like they were kissing or Jared was flirting back. He stepped back and watched again Arsias being a complete obvious jackass.

"It looks like they are sharing a moment." Ptolemy said, secretly hoping that Arsias might just leave or hoping Jared would just walk away.

"Arsias!" Hephaistion yelled walking towards him.

"Not anymore they aren't." Ptolemy said smirking always loving Hephaistion for taking care of these sort of situations. He could be just as scary as the king.

"What is that mans problem?" Cleitus said folding his arms. Ptolemy just shrugged and assumed Cleitus was either really good at pretending he forgot what they did to Hephaistion or he really forgot. Something as bad as rape could never be forgotten.

Arsias looked over at the angry general. Hephaistion's presence seemed to be his normal aggravating and firm self. "Yes princess!" he answered knowing that pisses the general off to a level of blacking out.

"The king needs you. Now!" Hephaistion said decisively but angry enough to scare a god.

Arsias didn't know what he could be in trouble for, than he thought of it. He knew Alexander probably found the dead spy in the prisons. He had already had a reason around it. He would take care of that later. Arsias ignored the general and turned to Jared again trying to gain more time with him. "So how about tonight when you're not busy we can get to know each other a little bit more. I'm interested in what your world is like."

Jared ignored the request. "You better get going. Hephaistion will kick your ass." The singer was direct as he saw how irritated Hephaistion was getting. He knew the man held a past. He would take advantage of that. "I don't care. All I care about is the beautiful, man standing before me." The words held no truth at all, but yet he saw himself getting into the man's head. He kissed the man fast on the mouth.

Colin's mouth dropped. Cleitus's mouth dropped and Ptolemy still had no clue what was going on. It didn't look good.

Jared walked away quick leaving two now very jealous and angry men, a confused general, an uptight general and an overly amused soldier behind. Arsias recognized the interests of the Irish man, smirked at him, nodded pleasantly and took off leaving him now very flustered. Colin tossed his damp cloth over the side of the barrel and went off to the direction Jared had gone.

Cleitus couldn't believe what his friend just did. He's told Arsias on countless times that he had a crush on the blue eyed man and there he was flirting with him in front of all.

Arsias walked by Hephaistion who wasn't looking too thrilled, with a stupid arrogant smile on his face. "That man is a beauty isn't he?"

By now Hephaistion was ashamed that such a man was in the army of his Alexander.

"Your incompetence is weak." The blue eyed general said watching out to where the two friends headed off incase he's sent to go after them.

Arsias laughed threatening. "I think I would like my cock in him. He seems easy enough." Hephaistion disgustingly and sternly glared at him. Arsias stepped closer to him knowing he was pushing the right buttons. "Does that bring back memories? My cock in you?"

The general's eyes went darker glazing insufferably. "If you hurt Jared, I won't kill you, but I will cut off your balls and feed them to the fucking lions. Do you understand me? Now Alexander needs you. Act on those fucking instructions."

"Yes princess." Arsias walked off after having a moment of nervous contraction but hiding it well with his arrogance. He left their sight not realizing Cleitus was in a very bad mood and who decided to cut the training short and stomped away.

"Tell me again why we just don't kill him in his sleep." Ptolemy asked Hephaistion after witnessing that very uncanny argument. Good thing it only lasted a minute or there would have been some blood stained on the ground. Arsias must be an idiot. The whole army knew never to mess with Hephaistion, when angry.

He saw his friend suddenly change from angry to happy. Hephaistion smiled like he just discovered something very news worthy. He answered Ptolemy. "Because Colin is in love with Jared." He started to laugh a little like he was trying to hold it in. "It's not my place too kill Arsias. Colin will eventually."

Ptolemy was interested. He arched his eyebrows and eased his jaw. "How do you know?" Ptolemy hurried with his words almost dropping the notes from his hands.

Hephaistion pursed his lips and looked down smiling. "Because he looks at him the same way Alexander looked at me when we were younger."

Ptolemy returned the smile seeing his friend hide his wariness behind his hair. "AHHH…Yes Alexander was a very bad concentrator whenever you were around."

Hephaistion shot a glance at Ptolemy like he was crazy. "Where have you been in life Ptolemy? He still is."

"I know dude."

"Dude?"

"Yea I just heard Jared use it. It sounded interesting."

"Oh."

**Please review. Thankyou!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, ****cfarkas**** and all my readers. Your reviews have inspired me greatly. **

**Note* Thank you for the new reviews. I appreciate it a lot. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 12**

The last thing Hephaistion had remembered before he was to go send for Arsias was a very troubled king as he watched as bright eyes warded away from the rotting dead spy in the Persian dungeon. Now he could barely watch as the soldier denied any possible cause or motive as to why the man was laying on the prison floor chained up and dead. Hephaistion never took his sharp gaze from the two guards whose job it was to be watching the spy in the first place, explain to Alexander that the man 'must' have died after the beating they had inflicted upon him the night he was found. In any case it appeared reasonable, as Alexander, when he searched the man found no knife wounds or puncture wounds or any signs of a slaughter. The man just looked beaten to death and it was likely he died because of intensive bleeding. Arsias was apologizing for it saying he shouldn't have done any questioning without him being brought straight to Alexander first.

Hephaistion almost puked at how typically and noticeably the solider would kiss ass to anyone with greater power than his own. He was as pretentious as the day he was born and the only other person who seemed to recognize this was Ptolemy.

The theory was possible but still the brunette general couldn't find any reason to trust Arsias with anything. When he was around bad things happened.

All the generals were there accept for Cleitus, Perdicas, Nearchus and Cassander. Only Parmenion, Philotas, Ptolemy, Leonnatus and Hephaistion were present and the only ones who actually took interest in the quandary at hand or they just happened to be around at the time. The king was quiet as the two guards gave him an explanation, and the generals said nothing until Philotas spoke up.

"Alexander." He spoke with a tone that wished the king would set his mind to rest. "He was already half dead when brought to your room. It's very likely it could have ended this way."

"I'm not assuming he was murdered Philotas." The king's voice was deep. "I understand your hypothesis." Anyone could tell, even though Alexander didn't seem to upset about it, that he was still a bit apprehensive. His eyes drove upon the spy and inside he knew something must have happened but still he couldn't comprehend what.

Philotas continued. "It's not like we needed him anyway, Alexander. Thanks to Arsias we know where Darius is going. You said yourself our next route would be Persepolis."

"Yes Alexander who would trust words from a despicable coward such as this man who would rather spy and hide out in the libraries." Parmenion mentioned moving way towards the dead man as he shamed him with cruel words. "It was good that Arsias questioned him when he had the chance."

Hephaistion grunted as the soldier smiled delightedly. He was getting sick of the name being mentioned, like Arsias was some ancient hero. He was miles down the road from being one.

Leonnatus nodded and placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder which gave the king only little comfort. His eyes were still focused on the spy.

"Rest your mind Alexander." The general said then stepping back with the rest.

A few of those present were happy to see the king relax just a bit. It was better than nothing. "I suppose." Alexander finally managed through enclosed voice. It wasn't the first time someone has told him to put his mind to rest.

Alexander turned and gave a terrible glare towards the two guards threatening to replace them. He then ordered them to take the man out the cell and burn him and give him a proper burial. Alexander kneeled towards the spy and shut the dead eyes closed. He frowned in a sad disgust as the man, just only two days already had maggots growing into the open bleeding wounds of torn skin. The stench of dirty blood was unbearable and Alexander covered his nose and said a small prayer for him and this shocked the generals. They didn't understand why the king was being so civil about it all. After all he was a spy, and a complete unworthy enemy. Alexander looked over to his blue eyed friend for his approval of the instruction and Hephaistion gave the king the slight nod which any man in the army wish they had. Alexander then turned to leave followed by the rest of his men. Hephaistion watched Arsias and the suspicious guards, prying on them as the soldier gave direction to them guiding the dead man out of the prison cells. Arsias jeered a bit knowing the general was eyeing them and congratulated the guards moments after the blue eyed general closed the prison doors.

"Thing always work out my way, men." Arsias kicked the dead man hard then motioned at the guards. The guards put all their trust in the soldier believing Arsias would never put them at stake and they willingly followed him dragging the spy on the cold prison floor.

* * *

"Does Alexander know of your suspicion with Arsias?" asked Ptolemy after they were far enough from the prison walls, incase Arsias was eavesdropping or sneaking about, something they couldn't deny he was really good at. Alexander left to his room with Parmenion to work out further conquests.

The brunette sighed heavily. "He knows I don't trust him."

"Yet, Alexander does." They both looked about at each other and Hephaistion gave his general friend a shameful nod.

"Yes, and I can understand why. Arsias has been with us a long time. He trusts him just as much as he trusts Parmenion or Cleitus. He feels obligated to trust those he grew up with just like any of us would."

Ptolemy watched as his friend looked in deep thought. "Well what if your suspicions are wrong about him."

Hephaistion smiled over at his curled haired friend. "Do you doubt me Tolem? Shame on you. Shame, shame." He shook his finger at him in mock attitude. But he knew Ptolemy didn't trust the man as much as he.

"You seem sure then?" Ptolemy asked with questioning eyes.

"Not trusting him is just an overlapping instinct. Other than that I don't like him and I hate everything about him." Hephaistion expressed through direct words. Not everyone could be as honest as he.

"That's understandable." Ptolemy said. The brunette smiled and the curled haired general continued. "Well what is Alexander thinking?"

Hephaistion sighed again almost like he was frustrated. "He thinks a murder. He suggested the possibility that the spy was murdered by one of his own people incase if Alexander questioned him later the spy would be forced to answer and the murderers couldn't risk that, so they killed him leaving no chance of evidence."

"That makes sense. So is he looking about safer precautions?"

"I don't know. He still thinks he's some god and doesn't need security." Hephaistion scoffed looking back on why he fell in love with him in the first place. "He's focused on trust right now with the people."

Ptolemy nodded understanding both sides of the problem. If Alexander were to have security roaming the halls of the palace it would make him look bad as a king to the people if he were to make sure everybody weren't a spy. "He's a friend to man." He replied mildly. "So if the man was murdered how did the spies get passed the guards?"

Hephaistion paused in his walking. "The guards told Alexander that no one entered through and they made sure of it." Ptolemy turned to him looking at guarded precarious eyes and felt Hephaistion was on to something. "But I think that's just what they want us to believe."

Ptolemy considered his general friend's premise until Hephaistions sudden change of topic and sudden re-continue of their walk. "Now where are those two trouble makers?" Hephaistion said wandering off looking around.

So caught up in the dead spy mystery they had almost forgotten they had been searching for Colin and Jared. They began looking around and about thinking how far they could have gotten. Between the time the two had stormed away and the time the generals were called to the cell, the two friends could be anywhere by now. Hephaistion and Ptolemy jogged over to where they saw them take off earlier and they continued down the foyer through the palace. They hoped they didn't lose them both even though Cleitus would be the one to blame because they left on his time.

"So what do you think of Jared? I believe you aren't too fond of him?" Ptolemy asked bringing his hand to his face to block the bright sun as it blinded them both brightly peeking through the massive columns above there heads.

Hephaistion just shrugged. "I don't know what I think anymore. He seems a bit..." he stopped to think for awhile trying to muster up the perfect word to describe the blue-eyed man.

"Weird?" Ptolemy suggested trying to help the other general by tossing words out.

"Yes he is weird but that's not what I'm trying to say." The brunette replied dryly fidgeting with one side of his long brown hair. It was something he did when in thought or he would chew on it.

"Different?" Ptolemy threw out another answer.

"Uh... yes but that's still not what I was thinking. It's something similar to that though."

Guessing games was like a challenge to Ptolemy. He had to get it or it would haunt his mind for a good while. He would burst if there was further delay. "Uh…" he snapped his fingers, a light bulb going off in his head. "Unexplainable?"

"Thank you, that's it." Hephaistions eyes turned bluer with the sudden correct guess from his friend. They continued walking both proud with themselves and big smiles. Jared was mysterious to Hephaistion and a lot of it had to do with his eyes.

"I don't like it." He progressed.

His friend frowned not expecting to hear that. "May I ask why?"

"Because I just don't." he replied shortly.

Ptolemy tried to hold in a smile, knowing damn well Hephaistion couldn't stand the possibility of having a twin brother.

"What's the real reason?" Ptolemy questioned giving Hephaistion an innocent 'you can tell me anything look.'

"The reason is as unexplainable as he is."

"Fine I guess I have to accept that answer even though 'because' isn't an accurate answer to anything."

"Because is an answer." the brunette argued back.

"You hang out with Alexander to much."

* * *

A very self possessed Arsias was whistling down the hall after his responsibility to attend Alexander's orders. He took his tiny knife and scraped it down the wall causing a screeching sound, as he was in deep thought. He feared Hephaistion was getting too involved with his plot and he was starting to become another major problem weighing down on him. He was becoming to cunning for his taste and Arsias started thinking of ways to get rid of him without Alexander knowing. His mind was cut short and all thoughts of seeing the general burning before his eyes vanished and he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder turning him around. He was faced with Cleitus.

After that short visit in the dungeon Cleitus decided to go confront his used to be best friend. At the moment he wanted to strangle the bastard. His hands were in tight fists. A vein was pumping in his head.

Arsias was used to seeing Cleitus angry but never with him. Most times he was cheerful. "Ah Cleitus how are you?" Arsias said hugging his tense friend. Cleitus glared upon him refusing to return the affection. "What did I do now?" Arsias leaned against the wall folding his arms waiting for the general to reply, pretending to be oblivious.

"Are you really this fucking full of yourself that you don't know why I'm angry with you?" Cleitus said with eyes astute.

The soldier took in a long breath and replied. "I don't know what is not said." He challenged the blacked haired mans sharp eyes.

Cleitus cocked his head and folded his arms high up on his chest. "Does Jared ring any bell?" his voice was a little more settled.

The soldier smirked as though he read his thoughts. Arsias lifted his shoulders shrugging pretending to think he hadn't known why Cleitus approached him in the first place. "Yes, Jared. He rings a bell. What about him?" He took his knife and began spinning it around his pointer.

Cleitus wasn't in the mood for playing stupid. "I think you know." He wasn't that ignorant of the situation. He knew Arsias was trying to get the beautiful newcomer in bed but didn't want to believe it until he saw it for his own eyes.

Silence grew between them as two guards walked by talking about something. They greeted Cleitus. He greeted them in return and they went about there way.

"Well what do you want me to say Cleitus? That I'm sorry?" Arsias said half whispering once the guards turned the corner in the hall letting them continue in their private conversation.

"You know my feelings about him. I shared them with you. Then you go and kiss him in front of everybody." Cleitus voice was full of rage and his hands in fists, looking ready to punch a hole in the wall.

"You make it sound like I have him already." Arsias chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Even though I don't think it will be difficult."

His words were vain. Cleitus bursted out in laughter at the arrogant man he once called friend. "Are you trying to make me jealous? You're a fool."

"It's not that I did it intentionally. You just never made the first move. You're so on about him all the time but never really done anything to get him. I have." The soldier stopped the spinning of his knife and put it away at his side.

"Your move was uncalled for." Cleitus said.

"You wouldn't have done anything I wouldn't do." Arsias challenged back.

"You're mistaken me for an animal."

"Well what happened to that animal Cleitus?" Arsias stepped closer to the blacked haired man cutting off any personal space. "Remember you and I would do anything together, we enjoyed it and we had fun. Where's your pride? Don't tell me you actually are in love with Jared."

"I never said that." Cleitus started to feel sensitive. He didn't know in what direction his feelings were at anymore. Things had changed once the two new people arrived and it was something he couldn't explain.

Arsias threw up his hands in sarcastic manner. "Great! Problem solved we will share him." He patted Cleitus on the shoulder and then gripped him tight moving in reach of his ear. "We'll mount the little bitch. Make him do things for us. Unimaginable things."

Cleitus couldn't believe what his friend was saying. He sounded like a desperate man who would fuck anything including a disabled tree. Cleitus pushed the soldier away from him and shook his head in disappointment trying to bite back his tongue incase he were to scream at him.

"Does this mean we are not friends anymore?" Arsias watched as Cleitus was having difficulties making up his mind. He was beginning to think the reason why he was acting like this was because of what they did to Hephaistion. They hadn't talked much after the rape nor did Cleitus seem to enjoy watching. In fact he seemed a little thin-skinned about it. But since when did Cleitus care. He and Phillip would rape boys all the time. What made Hephaistion so different? "Cleitus relax it's just a man. He's nothing special."

The blacked haired man eyes became avert. "He's beautiful." He made it sound like the mans beauty was a dangerous curse taking a toll on him.

Arsias laughed then his eyes grew dark as if he was viewing something delicious. "Yes that I completely agree with and what do we do to pretty boys?" his laugh full of venom, a venom Cleitus recognized right before Hephaistion was brought to his knees.

Cleitus didn't have to answer that. The lust in Arsias eyes explained it all. "Just don't hurt him and be gentle with him." He asked in a small plea.

Arsias didn't know where this gentle side of the blacked haired general was coming from. "Okay." He lied and it was apparent in his tone. Cleitus took him and slammed him against the wall and all Arsias did was laugh again with menace. Cleitus then released him immediately realizing he couldn't do much to harm him respecting Alexander's wishes for not allowing any fighting in the army amongst his own men.

"I want my friend back." Arsias replied selfishly.

"Remember us as we were friends, not enemies." Cleitus then turned and walked away and another developed sly grin came upon Arsias face. He continued whistling down the hall.

* * *

Colin had been looking everywhere for his friend, but found him nowhere. Jared wasn't lying when he had mentioned in an interview how quick he was on his feet. He had been looking one place to the next, inside the palace and out, in just a loin cloth and boots. He felt ridiculous as many Persian women looked upon him weird and he was even getting kicked out certain areas because he looked inappropriate. And all this just for his friend.

People were even pointing, whispering and laughing at him. He felt like he was back in high school when the senior girls would laugh at the freshman girls because they dropped their twenty piled high stacked books on the floor hall right before the bell rang for the students to return to class.

Jared had better have a good reason for wandering off like that Colin thought. He still couldn't get the stupid kiss out of his head. If he ever saw Arsias again he felt strangely okay with breaking his neck.

He tried calling aloud for his friend thinking that was smarter because there was most likely only one Jared in the area but still he had no reply. Curse his damn luck. Colin let out a heavy breath and started to think of a place Jared would run off to. It came to him. Jared liked books. "Oh yea!" he got excited. "He's probably at the libraries." He thought out loud. He rushed there and he could have sworn fifty pounds just dropped from his stomach. His weight wasn't an issue however when he tore up the libraries looking for his friend. "Fuck where is he?" He started asking the people if they had seen his friend trying to read in silence but that didn't help because he couldn't understand what they were saying anyway.

He left. His face agitated. It was in Colin's habit to worry easily. After having two kids, things had changed for him and maybe for the better. He was beginning to feel his body panicking. Whenever he experienced an upset Jared, the singer tended to do stupid shit that would most likely put him in danger. He couldn't count the number of times he and Shannon after the two brothers fought or after Jared in his typical Jared way didn't have something go his way, had to go search for him just to find him on the side of the road with his car broken down or he accidentally hurt himself by saying he tripped in a gutter or some stupid drama queen excuse. The worst was when they found him unconscious in the woods all alone and at night. They still don't know what happened but they never questioned him.

Colin then decided to go check around inside of the palace again and maybe just maybe he prayed the singer returned to his room. He began to think rushing was pointless because he didn't find him there. He could really start panicking now. He began searching under the couches, under the cushions and everywhere a body couldn't fit like under carpets and behind torches. He shot his head up from looking under the couch for the fourth time. His features were terrified and gradually going pale. He decided maybe Jared died or he was taken by someone who is having the pleasure in brutally torturing him. He began to hyperventilate. He counted to his special number five and calmed his breathing. He quickly changed his clothes and put on his bodyguard attire and turned to leave and somehow managed to cope with the floor again after running into something hard.

"Ow, holy shit, ah my head! Fuck it hurts." He looked up whining seeing what nearly almost knocked him through the fucking wall. He guesses it wasn't really surprising to see Hephaistion standing there folding his arms smiling politely at him.

"Hello" the general said sweetly.

"Was that you I just ran in to…?" The Irish man trailed back in his question as a sharp pain ran through his head again. He continued. "My god why are you so hard?"

Hephaistion looked down thinking the Irish man was talking about something else and looked back up thinking Colin was not that impressive to get hard over. "I'm glad I found you. Ptolemy and I were worried sick."

Colin arched an eyebrow thinking Hephaistion was never this nice to him. Ever. He must be up to something?

"What are you doing?" the general continued with his cute smile and charming blue orbs.

Colin finally managed to get to his feet. "Uh…looking for Jared." He responded fixing his uniform. "Have you seen him around? I mean he's not hard to miss. He's skinny, he has a big head like a balloon and he's probably wearing a loincloth and boots and people are laughing at him."

Hephaistion was thinking maybe the Irish man hit his head a bit too hard because he knows very well what Jared looks like. He's been with them for over a month now and how could he forget someone as annoying.

"Hmm….I haven't seen him around. Would you like me to go help you find him?"

Colin folded his arms looking deviously upon gorgeous blue eyes. "Why are you being nice to me? Spit it out Hephaistion."

"You don't like me being nice to you Colin?"

Colin saw as Hephaistion sought his eyes. The Irish man was shocked that he even knew his name and he even said it correctly. The general smiled sweetly again this time biting his lower lip. Colin looked around confused and turned back at the man. "No it's a nice change I guess."

"Great, let's go look for your friend." He took Colin's arm and began to drag him to the door.

"Did you like get laid really good or something, because if you did Alexander needs to keep up what he's doing."

The general's smile disappeared. "How about let's go look for your friend before I change my mind."

The two walked out the door and Colin began to freak out again. "Where could he be? This place is huge, he could be anywhere, oh my god where am I going to find him? I seriously just lost him, what if he is kidnapped? What am I going to do? You got to help me find him. You start there and I go over here."

Hephaistion looked like his brain was scrambled as he didn't hear one word the Irish man said. He was still trying to get used to the accent aswell as how fast the man spoke. "Calm down for a bit."

Colin sat down on the floor and began rubbing his temples frustrated that he couldn't find him. It was getting late, well not really but it would be getting late if they didn't find him soon. The worst possible thoughts crowded his head. They were still in an unsafe environment. He was never going to find him. He gripped his hair tight grumbling. There were still so many things he wanted to tell him. Why did Jared go off like that? It was all Arsias' fault.

"Come we will go check the market place. He couldn't have got far." Hephaistion said and after a moment of Colin trying to breathe again they left to the market. Ptolemy joined them. Instead of thinking to taking their horses because Colin was rushing too much they were regretting the walk and even though they made it down to the cities, it felt like an hour of wasted time.

The market was busy like any other market and they all frowned at the sight of the massive group of people. This was going to make their task a little more difficult. Still Hephaistion didn't want them to split up.

"Okay this is going to be harder than I thought." Ptolemy said thinking maybe there was no hope for finding Jared.

"Let's head back and I will have Alexander send out a search team." Hephaistion suggested.

Ptolemy and Hephaistion sighed in frustration once seeing Colin take off somewhere shouting for Jared looking like a crazy man.

"He's so in love with that man it's not even funny anymore." Hephaistion grumbled. They continued to follow Colin hurrying up with him before they lost him too and Hephaistion knew Alexander wouldn't be happy about it if they were to return back with both his precious discoveries lost. He even might cry.

Ptolemy kept apologizing to everyone and anyone who Colin was running into and passing by leaving the two generals behind with the after effects of angry people.

"Colin! Slow down!" Ptolemy shouted as they tried to reach him.

They had been searching for over an half hour and they believed they looked everywhere this time. Hephaistion stopped in the middle of the crowd and stood composed his eyes scanning the area. They were never going to find him that way so he did what Alexander would and scan carefully and to his luck he saw a big head. "I see a big head. I think that's Jared!" he laughed and jumped in excitement. "You go get Colin." The brunette said to Ptolemy as they saw Colin epically run right past his friend sitting on a bench. They couldn't quite blame him because Jared had switched into a different outfit, but really, the hair was quite noticeable.

Ptolemy rolled his eyes and went after the insane crazy Irish man getting weird looks from the people just as much.

Hephaistion drew towards Jared who was looking a little stooped and lonely staring out into nothing. He walked into his sunlight. It was a while before Jared realized someone standing in front of him and he looked up.

"Oh hey Hephaistion." The singer looked back away into nothing.

"What are you doing out here?" Hephaistion tried not to sound too angry with him not knowing how Jared might react.

Jared clenched his jaw and Hephaistion saw a flash of attitude rising. "Uh… I came here because I needed to come here because that's what I do when I need to think about things."

Hephaistion tried to keep his calm as the singer replied haughtily. This must have been the 'drama queen thing' the Irish man went on about the general thought. "Well, you have your friend running all over the place looking for you."

The tension quickly dove under ground between the two and Jared looked astonished.

"Colin?" he asked.

Hephaistion blinked dumbfound. "You only have one friend here." He reassured the man.

"Oh." Jared looked kind of sad. "Where is he?"

Colin charged out of nowhere almost pushing Hephaistion aside. "Where were you Jared? I was looking everywhere for you. You can't just walk around some place you are not familiar with. Things can happen. You're very lucky young man!"

"I'm actually 38 years old and older than you." The blue eyed man disputed.

Hephaistion had to stop Colin from almost killing himself again with lack of air. "You calm down and you" he pointed to Jared not taking in any type of disrespect "get up we're going back."

Jared gave Hephaistion a stern look. "I feel like a child who can't go out and play because I have very overprotective parents."

"You're not playing though." Hephaistion replied. "And I refuse to be your parents."

"How about an apology?' Colin blurted to his friend.

"I have nothing to apologize for."

"Uh yes you do."

"You didn't have to go looking for me."

"Your right but I did."

"Okay so I don't own you anything."

"You fucking drama queen! Just say sorry." The Irish man demanded.

Jared stood up. "No Colin I won't. Because I'm not. What don't you get?"

While the reason was a good enough one Colin didn't let it pass. He was still angry that people laughed at him for wandering around like a complete moron. They both turned from each other aggravated at the others attitude.

"I don't even want to look at you right now because you're having an ugly attitude." Colin huffed.

"I'm the ugly one. You are you stupid Irish fuck." They turned to face each other. Jared looked remorseful. "Sorry Colin I didn't mean to call you that." His blue eyes turning a darker shade, while Colin's turned brighter with anger.

"Good because I'm not stupid."

"I just don't think I need people to worry about me. I'm fine on my own." Jared tried reasoning once again. He didn't mean to have them worry he just didn't think about Colin's feelings about it.

Colin rolled his eyes. Basically what he was saying is that he could take care of himself.

"Around here I highly doubt it."

"Are you Colin Farrell saying you don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Yea that's what I'm saying."

"Are you calling me high maintenance?" The singer snarled.

Colin thought about it. "Yea, yea I am."

Jared knew Colin didn't think before speaking most of the time and sometimes neither did he but one thing was certain and he was not high maintenance. Jared almost jumped out at Colin but Hephaistion was quick and held him back trying to hold in a laugh. He was basically a volunteered babysitter but for grown adults.

"You tried to hit me." Colin sounded the obvious almost shocked like he hadn't seen it coming. Colin reached trying to hit him back.

"Okay you two enough!" Hephaistion shouted but he wasn't angry. In fact it was quite amusing to see the two friends try to attack each other with little progress, while Ptolemy didn't even have to try his best to separate them both.

"Tell him Hephaistion, I'm from the block! I will kill a man!" Colin was never good at threats but he tried his best. Hephaistion still holding back Jared was confused not understanding what 'being from the block' meant. He looked at Ptolemy for answer and the curled haired general just shrugged not knowing either.

"You grew up in the suburbs, don't act hardcore!" Jared exclaimed. "I'm from Louisiana and I will bite your face off."

"Bring it." Colin encouraged. They tried at each other once again and Hephaistion carried Jared over his shoulders far enough away from Colin and at a good distance where they couldn't kill each other in which they were failing miserably.

The training had better pay off because again he wasn't seeing how they could be of any use to him. "Jared!" Hephaistion said seating the light man down on a bench. "Your friend, I am sure didn't mean to say the words he said. He's just worried for you that's all." He tried to approach the man with a calmer voice and maybe his pissy fit would return asunder.

"I know." Jared calmed folding his arms looking distraught.

"Good." Hephaistion patted him on the leg for comfort and turned to Ptolemy who was most likely giving Colin a similar speech.

Five minutes later they saw Colin and Ptolemy approaching their bench.

"Now Colin what do you have to say?" Ptolemy asked gesturing him over to his friend.

"Sorry Jared."

"I'm sorry to Cols."

Colin tried to proceed on with the apology but Hephaistion stopped him not wishing for it to go any further. "That's enough. Let's go back shall we." Hephaistion and Ptolemy watched as the two friends forgave each other and walked ahead of them like nothing happened.

Both generals sighed conversing with their own thoughts about the two. "Ptolemy, if Alexander and I ever fight like that and forgive each other that quick, stab us both?"

"Speaking of forgiving don't you have to apologize to the princess today sometime."

Hephaistion shot him an 'oh shit' look. Not only did none of them let Alexander know where they were going but the princess was expecting him at a certain time.

"By Zeus balls, we will never make it on time." Hephaistion looked around to see what civilians were riding horses incase he would be forced to jack one from somebody.

Ptolemy knew what he was thinking and scolded him with his eyes. "Hephaistion don't think about it. We are proper Macedonian men."

Proper my ass the brunette thought. "So I take it that we're walking back?"

Ptolemy nodded and before he saw it, Hephaistion sped off at the speed of light yelling for them to hurry. He should have followed up with Alexander before taking off to go look for Colin's bastard friend. Next thing they were all running trying to catch up with him and at the moment he seemed to be the faster runner than Alexander.

It took them awhile to catch up with the brunette and when they did he had already made it to the palace. They were all breathing hard as none of them thought to stop for breath caught up in the moment. Hephaistion was peeking down the hall looking about making sure Alexander wasn't anywhere in sight. His luck was good until he saw Alexander step out from his room looking confused and worried. He asked his own two guards if they seen where he was and they shook there heads. Hephaistion cursed under his breath. He felt bodies run into him as they tried to slow there running and they fell to the floor atop each other, Colin and Jared whining in agony and Hephaistion wondering why on Zeus' green earth they had to put up with them. It seemed they intentionally ruin everything.

Alexander and the guards looked over at the pile of men on the floor. Hephaistion, even at the bottom being crushed by bodies stood faster than them all.

"Hello Alexander." Hephaistion pretended he did nothing wrong a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Uh hi Hephaistion I was just looking for you." Alexander relaxed greatly finally finding his friend after being worried sick that Hephaistion didn't love him anymore.

"Oh is there something wrong?"

"No I was going to remind you of your appointment with the princess. What were you guys doing?" he looked curious.

The rest stood trying not to look stupid enough that he wouldn't believe them but still stupid enough that would have him convinced.

"Uh we were…practicing." Colin said.

Alexander looked interested. "Oh, for what?"

"Uhhh….running. I was seeing how fast they could run." Hephaistion replied, his features better at lying than his words.

"Yea they run really fast." Ptolemy added.

"Oh wasn't Cleitus supposed to be training them?" Alexander asked but with no suspicion, this had the two guards roll there eyes because even they knew that the four had been up to something.

"Yea but he wasn't feeling to well and had to go rest so I took over."

"Yes illnesses, pfft, they come and go." Ptolemy tried making the mood seem a bit less awkward.

"Well I shall go check up on him. I need him up and ready before we take off to Susa."

"No!" they all said in unison looking ready to jump the king before he took another step. Hephaistion was going to one day strangle Alexander for showing off his doctor skills. It was completely unecessary and probably ruined more surprises than he could think of in the past.

"Shall I not?"

"You know what, Cleitus is not that sick, he just needed to rest due to an intense…I mean a little headache. He will be fine I'm sure." Ptolemy said, knowing that Alexander would probably take his words over Hephaistions at the moment.

"Well I'm just going to go get ready." Hephaistion walked towards his room and entered it leaving the rest at Alexander's mercy.

"Yea and I will go see how Cleitus is doing because I might as well start my training with the two if he's not up to it."

"Hello Alexander!" Jared and Colin said in unison with bright smiles as they walked by him. "Bye Alexander." They said again. They walked off the opposite direction following Ptolemy.

Alexanders mood got brighter every time he encountered those two. "Aren't they something?" he said like a proud father who raised his sons well.

The two guards nodded just to make the king happy and Alexander took off into his room back to work.

* * *

Hephaistion knocked quietly on the princess's door and tried to fight all the temptations telling him to just turn away and forget about it. Alexander wanted to see it done so he basically had no choice. It was pretty much an order. There was no other way around it unless of course he shagged the king up and gave him the best night in his life making the thoughts of the princess disappear forever. He could do that, he nodded satisfied. It didn't seem like a thought to just throw aside and the general was about to turn and leave before he remembered he had already knocked and the door was starting to open. A young page girl opened the door completely and bowed. She had big round brown eyes and really dark curly hair arranged and draped over her shoulders. She looked up glimpsing at the man standing tall before her. She saw a handsome face, a structured broad figure and the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

"Are you Hephaeston?" Her voice was clumsy but Hephaistion didn't correct her.

"Yes." He replied softly smiling at the girl.

His name no matter whom it slipped from was a hard name to pronounce. It wasn't common at all. She shied away and stepped aside letting the general enter through.

"This way my lord?" Hephaistion wondered why she had called him lord. She must have heard the rumors how Alexander favored him and thus he must be treated as such.

He walked in admiring how settle and beautiful the room was. For such a loud obnoxious princess it was the complete opposite. The more he walked in his nose wrinkled at the thick burning incense. Its not that it smelled bad, it was just very strong. Entering fully he saw the princess sitting at a gorgeous carved desk as she sat brushing her very long hair. She had a beautiul silk long blue gown on.

The page approached her to let her know that the general she hated greatly was finally here to make amend until the general sneezed very obnoxiously and the page didn't have to warn her at all. The princess heard little giggles come from the general before she turned to look at him in disgust. He wiped his hands on his clothes and the page hurried to give him a handkerchief.

He looked at her like she was the sweetest thing ever. "Thank you."

Her face was flushed and stepped away letting the princess take over. "Princess Drypetis? Lord Hephaeston." She said like she was introducing them.

Hephaistion tucked his handkerchief away once done using it and sneered at the princess who didn't look too pleased at all to have him standing before her.

"General Hephaistion" she said with the little taste she had just looking at him.

"Hello princess." He approached her and the page girl watched him like he was some seductive god. "I suppose I have something to say to you." He said.

"Yes, proceed." Drypetis sat up anxiously waiting to hear the three words come from his voice. She smirked having the pleasure of him doing something he didn't want to do but had to do it anyway. It made her life as a princess seem so much better.

"I am sorry for disrespecting you. It was not necessary and I ask if you forgive me my manners for they were in the wrong."

Drypetis looked shocked. She wasn't expecting it to go so easily. And apparently neither did her page who was standing surprised as well. Drypetis was expecting him to come in and be rude to her again so that she would be forced to remove him from her room then she could proceed with the prosecution and that he would be gone forever. She frowned that it didn't go the way she hoped it would.

Hephaistion looked uneasy waiting for a response. He felt it was taking to long so he decided to speak up. "Well? You either accept or you don't."

"Well Hephaistion," the princess seemed to falter a bit "apology is not accepted." The page looked at her with disbelief.

The general on the other hand granted her an intimidating smile. "I knew you wouldn't accept my apology but I followed through with the orders and said what I was supposed to say. So I will be leaving now and I guess I have no other option other than to give news to the king that the princess didn't accept."

He turned to leave and Drypetis looked scared suddenly. She didn't want the king thinking ill of her. "The only reason I didn't accept is because I knew you didn't mean any word you said."

He stopped from heading his way out and turned back to her. "That's called an assumption princess."

She glared and put away her brush. She thought of a different approach. "What authority do you have?"

"I am a general, soldier, engineer and diplomat. You?" he asked with a smile the princess didn't like.

"Aren't you full of yourself." She hissed.

"Bold words princess, bold words."

"How can such a man like Alexander your king put up with you?"

"Your poor page here has to put up with you." He winked at the page girl and this time the girl had to fight her emotions before she excused herself.

Drypetis turned angrily back into the mirror and began brushing her hair more vigorously. She didn't know what other way to come at him. He was charming, arrogant and much more but she didnt know how to say it to him. Hephaistion stood patiently as the princess was mumbling words under her breath. He watched her through the mirror with a smile and she watched him back. "Is there something you want to get off your mind princess?" he asked.

"There are a lot of things" she said properly." But I will keep it to myself. Parnicus tells me a princess shouldn't behave as vulgar as you men."

Hephaistion smiled. "I can see why." He said softly. "Women are far too beautiful to behave like men." He was sincere. "what's so vulgar about me?"

"Your words stab."

He nodded. "I suppose they did didnt they?"

"I think you mock me." She said trying not to stumble with her words. She couldn't let the man know how much she feared him. She looked back on the talk she held with her sister who told her to be brave and behave like any princess would. The passed encounters with him were not pleasant but even now she saw him as a different man.

"I'm sorry if I had done you any wrong. How about I don't leave this room until I apologize the way you want to see it done? If that makes you happy princess?"

"What?" not believing what she just heard. She stopped brushing and turned heavily at her seat. "You don't have to do that." She suddenly felt bad.

"It's my choice. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I deserve this." He smiled accepting his punishment.

She started to tear up thinking she did something wrong. The general saw her eyes getting watery and he bent and got down on his knees wiping the tears from her newly rosy face. The page came in and handed him another handkerchief and he took it dabbing her face again. He was soft against her and it was suddenly a different feeling she got of him. She didn't imagine men being quite this gentle.

"You don't have to cry." He smiled at her and she tried not to show her disgrace as a princess using her power to get an apology out of someone she hardly even knew. So much has happened, with a new crowned king and all this time she felt that her status would be taken from her. Now the man who had a higher power than her even though he had no royal blood was wiping her tears away like he was a servant of some kind. Even though she tried to hide face he cupped her chin and gently made her look up at him. "I am a nobody to you. I am just a personal bodyguard to the king. Please do not cry before me."

Hephaistion started to feel bad. This was the second time the princess cried before him and he didn't even mean to make her both times.

She nodded faintly and Hephaistion figured that was her accepting his apology. He took both her cold hands in his and kissed them hoping it will relieve any pain she was feeling in her heart and even the hatred she felt towards him. He then stood and left the room telling the page girl to take good care of her. The page bowed at his words and he closed the door lightly and made his way down the hall in silence. He stopped and saw an enormous black engraved door before him. He blinked a couple of times before the two doors screeched open. He then entered.

XXX

Here and there the crowd cheered. They cheered out of anger and joy as we pleased them with every step we made. Every clash they heard, and every bruise, scar we earned. I swung at him and he blocked my attack with just his solid armor attached at his forearms. It still did damage and I could see blood sweeping down my blade but he didn't acknowledge any sign of pain and we continued.

The gods were calm at there thrones as we isolated every given attack. None of us were going to stop now that we had started. To please the gods is to please ourselves.

Zeus is pleased most of all.

The golden armored man is getting more violent and more desperate. I believe he has this strong will to see my blood curse the holy grounds of the arena. He continues thrusting the sword at a point my way until I end up with my back as it hits the barrier separating the people and the gods from us fighters. There are only so many ways to take defense. All I could do is quickly part and hit the weapon away and try to make enough time in between to swing over and hack him in the back. I try it but I am unsuccessful. He doesn't allow it. He's not allowing any sort of defeat. And this is making the gods love him more and more.

The heavens rain and earths winds descending from Poseidon him self shows us little mercy. Dirt and sand blend together making mud. Our tresses drop slipping from our damp hair bands and into our faces but then again I never expected a fight to the death to be any less giddy. Any less messy. The gods didn't expect it either especially from the two best warriors, one of us being human and the other a human god in human form. Or that's just what they saw in him. I just see a great human being. A man destined for something beyond this world.

The crowd is roaring louder than the given storm. The sun comes and goes broadening through the thunderous clouds. The gods are smiling vibrantly. The people are more impressed with us than the sky whirling above thousands of heads. Another tight clash of the swords sends a shiver down my spine. Both he and I take another brutal step towards each other and we hit again mutually holding our swords in difficult arrangement never letting the other take control. His sword weighs on mine as he pushes forward and mine on his as I push forward. The intensity of our strength forces us to switch sides. Our wet hair is sticking to our sacred mask blocking our eyes from each other. We both use all our strength and push away. Lighting strikes the grounds. How quick we get back in battle positions send us the tears of the gods as they cry at our brilliant performance.

The people, the gods, the animals, the earth are apart of our deadly dance.

I can see the eyes of the golden man through the mask, one eye hazel the other piercing green. I'm sure he sees mine. More lightning hits the stadium ground. The thunder shakes the crowd, and those unforgettable eyes pierce through me as he charges at me with a fierce attack. I balance myself the best I can as the base of my boots sink in muck.

He's fast. I almost feel defenseless even with my sword. I stop a couple of his aggressions until he kicks me right below my chest and I fall back onto the muddy surface. The crowd intakes of breath from there seats leaning in apprehension.

He makes towards me, and the way he slowly grasps his sword is dangerous. His thighs show off his muscles with every step. I am holding my stomach while I try for air. I scoot away and the gods and the people fear this may be the end. I close my eyes and grip my weapon tight, maybe tighter than the sword enclosed between his fingers. I pray to my god Aphrodite and she answers me sending me a silent prayer my way as she stands in the distance at her throne behind two other gods.

I see into her gemstone eyes and she shows me a light.

My mind flows to a beautiful memory of why I might be here. I see my beautiful small home in Pella where I was born and raised. It is in the early summer just when the flowers were beginning to fully sprout and blossoms starting to bloom. Everything is so green and colorful. It makes me miss such colors as the world I live in now is so black and white. I see myself as a young boy running through the tall grass of the high fields. I make my way into the house and into my room falling on my pillows to my tiny bed. How I long for that home scent. How I long to sleep there again. How I long to see my family again. There is never a worse feeling than when your father leaves home from more impossible missions as he kisses my mother and his kids goodbye. I remember the touch as he gave me a massive hug the moment he returned back safely. I remember my mom opening all the windows to the house so that her children playing in the tall grass would smell her morning cooking and we would race to reach it before it evaporated. Before we were separated again.

Pity. I remember only my childhood.

My eyes open and I thank my god for sending me back such memories forgotten. That I have left forgotten. It was a certain wild pleasure of my blind mind being back delivered that I knew I was fighting for something and I couldn't die just yet. Even if that is the will of the gods. Not until I get my full memory back as whole.

The sway of the reckless sword coming down on me, I used whatever strength Aphrodite gifted me with and lifted my self from the muddy ground taking me in like quicksand and managed to stop his attack. Our swords spark and cling and it's music to our ears. The crowds are shocked once again by this never-ending battle. They paid there coins well. Our masks are dimmed with dirt and before I shift once again to block his many others assaults I wonder who he is fighting for or what he is fighting for. We slash, cut and thrust violently. We are both faster than before. I get below and swing at his knees. He moves on time but the blade still slices through his tanned once flawless skin. Fresh blood drips from his leg down into the sludge. It makes him angry but hungry enough for blood thirst. I stop him from cutting my throat open. I catch and hold his wrist tight. I take my sword and make my way to stab him through his armor and through his beating heart. He sees it coming and quickly makes way to my side, releases his weapon from his hand I am still holding and seizes it with his other and proceeds to stab through my back. My body reacts faster than the crowd can see and this became a no-win situation as I compel my sword behind me and stop his blow blocking his blade from my backside.

And before any of us heard it the crowd had quieted down completely. The rains clouds were clearing out. The mud was turning back into crispy dry dirt beneath our feet. The sun shone bright. The harp from the beautiful Apollo drones with sweet serenity. We removed ourselves from each other in disorder and looked to see the gods as they stand. The crowd sits. Zeus was raised high where he stood, both mighty hands reaching the air and all fretful eyes looking his way.

Hermes stood at his plunk. "Zeus has changed the rules to the game arenas." His voice loud and clear. "The two warriors will not proceed in the fighting process today. Father Zeus sends them a blessing and wishes for them to continue as the time in the arena goes on. They will fight another time but, for now they are our entertainment." The crowd agrees in high spirited shouts. The crowd hushes letting the intellectual god continue. "We've seen many fighters fight in the arena before us such as Heracles, Theseus, Atlanta, Jason, Achilles and Perseus challenge many a creatures such as the evil Cyclops, the massive giants and the brutal centaurs but none has fought with dignity or mastery as the two warriors before us. They shall continue the times we all once shared with the mighty heroes who have glumly moved on. These new hall of fame warriors will fight to the death and it shall be done another time. But tonight we feast and they rest."

The crowd cheers with animation and I think I could not have been luckier. I see the golden armored man look at me body tense like he is not pleased with the decision. He looks back at the gods and Zeus nods down towards him and the golden armored man bows his head in acceptance.

Hermes quiets down the overzealous people and points gracefully down at we two warriors.

"And now Zeus asks that the two warriors remove there masks and shake hands."

It was a shock to us both and Zeus and Hera build us a trust through there eyes that it was alright to see who our opponent was. I look to Aphrodite and she reassures me as well. I hesitantly remove my mask letting heavy wet locks fall in my face. The golden haired man removes his. We look at one another not knowing what to say. Something about him feels like I knew him before. But the way he's looking at me with such hate I couldn't possibly know him. I put out my hand. He puts his hand out and we shake. He instantly jerks his hand away like I am diseased and glares upon me. "You fought well today." He says and I not being able to read if he meant it or not. He smirks at me with such hate and walks over to the crowd lifting his arms soaring high shouting in glory and the crowd cheers. They love him. The gods love him. I'm just an outsider.

"This fight doesn't end until his blood stains the fucking arena floors!" he shouts and the crowds shout louder. He turns back at me dropping his arms to his side sneering with such a smile that would make any woman fall at his feet. He gets into my face. "Next time we meet you will die."

I look down at my boots fearing that those words might be the hidden truth. "You might be right, but I have something to fight for, and you only have glory."

"What can be greater than glory?"

"Family. Friends."

He laughs in my face sending the message that he is sickened by my response. "Family fades. Glory doesn't." He turns from me and I get angry. How can one say that? Does he not love anyone in his life?

"You're telling my you wouldn't fight for the people you love."

He looked back to me adding. "Look at the crowd." He pointed out at the massive people. "Look at the gods. I fight for them." He takes one good look at me before he turns again.

"Hey!" I shout at him. He stops but keeps his back my way. "I need to know the name of the man who ends my life so I never forget him."

He doesn't speak and I can tell he's annoyed with me. He probably thinks I'm wasting my breath and he shakes his head laughing with more arrogance. "Remember me always as Alexander of Zeus and nothing else." He walks away.

"I'm Hephaistion." I whisper to myself as Alexander of Zeus disappears into the dark corridor. "It was nice to meet you."

XXX

The black door disappeared before the brunette general and Hephaistion caught his breath once again. He looked around noticing he was still in the palace. There was no sand or people, just him in the empty hall. Hephaistion began to hear some faded whispers through out the walls. He looked back to see if it was the princess exiting her room or some other person but found no one. He hesitantly placed his ear against the wall, eyes wide with terror and the words became clearer but the voices were building over other words like more than one person were talking at the same time becoming more noisy.

Cassander and Craterus had been walking down the hall chatting until they were a few feet ahead and stopped to turn at the distracted man. "Hephaistion what are you doing!" Cassander asked.

Hephaistion looked up at him with flourished eyes. He stood stiff after the silent words had completely faded.

There was obviously something wrong with the general and this time Craterus called him again with a brawny voice gaining the other generals complete attention.

Hephaistion watched them for a second like he didn't recognize who they were. "Did you hear that?" his voice was transparent.

"Hear what?" Cassander asked. He and Craterus had heard nothing and were starting to think maybe Hephaistion was going crazy and needed well deserved rest instead of Alexander.

"A voice?"

Cassander shook his head. "We heard nothing. Is something wrong?" he asked warmly.

"No, its nothing." The general suddenly denied.

The two generals looked like they wanted to question him more. Craterus didn't want to believe him. "Maybe you should get some sleep." He informed.

Hephaistion, even though coming from his least favorite general, agreed. He probably did need the rest. He walked up with them as they led him back to his room.

"Hasn't Alexander told you to stop drinking before taking strolls down the hall?" Said Craterus trying to not let the general know that he didn't care. He hated the man but he still felt a little worried.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you by a certain time in age you're able to make it to your room on your own or was your hand held all the way through the time you became a soldier." Hephaistion replied sarcastically.

"You have no idea how much I despise you."

"Get used to it because I'm not going to change anytime soon."

"Arrogant bitch." Craterus muttered.

Hephaistion appeared to not hear Craterus and looked back behind him to see if the black door would become visible again.

**Please review. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, ****cfarkas**** and all my readers. Your reviews have inspired me greatly. **

**Note* Here's another chapter for you guys and thank you for the new reviews. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 13**

I commence another step forward forgetting the anarchy around me distracted at my own personal feelings until I am snapped out of it when a strong hand grips my arm and pulls me towards the access strip from where I exited.

"Yu ded goo!" Hephaestus exclaimed through a ghastly voice, not realizing he was squeezing my arm tightly.

"Thank you." I say. We both walk down the strip way in silence, me not being able to think of a conversation to have with another god. I can only hear the heavy breathing of Hephaestus as he limps at my side and the crowds' cheers slowly fading. He takes me straight through a door and down another walkway and into the dorms of the fighters. He leads me straight to my quarters where I was awaited by Aphrodite. She approached me with glee and arms welcoming. She then cupped my roughened cheek and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you're here. You did well Hephaistion." She motions me with eyes of pleasure.

Her words were most calming but there was a still a certain frustration I got thinking about the golden armored mans words. "What if I can't keep it up?" I ask and surely my doubts disappointed her.

"I believe in you." She assured through a reprimand tone in her words. She then sniffed and covered her nose with both her hands laughing. "You smell horrible. You need to clean up before the feast, love."

I sniffed myself and couldn't agree more. I smelt of mud, sweat and more things unexplainable. She and Hephaestus who was waiting outside my room encourage me through the door and bring me down to where the lavatory and unsoiled quarters were so that they could clean me up before the feast and that I may appear suitable in front of the gods and not so 'savagely' in the words of Hephaestus. Aphrodite stopped me before the door of the lavatory and once again told me how proud she was and kissed me on the cheek despite me being a bloody mess. She proceeds to tell me she would be right outside and if I needed her just call her name. I nod obediently and she lets me enter through the black Egyptian wood shoji screen doors. I was a bit nervous. What I understood was that I was to be living here with the gods now. It was something I never dreamed of doing. It was something I never deemed myself worthy of. However the gods think otherwise.

I enter what was my own private bathroom and a servant stands before me and bows at my feet.

"Great warrior, I am Atlas. I was sent to nourish you."

"Thank you Atlas." He is a young adult probably eighteen years old. He has green eyes that look grey and his hair cut short. He is wearing just a chiton and low tied sandals. His figure is thin like he doesn't eat or get fed enough. His face reflected that of maturity and a certain peacefulness. He has me follow him further into the room to where I see a rectangular bath filled with that of boiling steaming water. There are two more boys on each side of the bath pouring fiery rocks inside. Atlas explains to me that they leave the rocks out in the burning sun at noon when the sun is highest and leave it till it's ready for a heating bath, sometimes even they throw the rocks into raw fire if they wished it to be hotter. It was an ancient Greek custom. They were known once for there love of taking baths.

He undresses me where I stand and gives my tattered and dirty armor to another slave. He removes my durable boots and my feet touch the hard mosaic tiles designed in the flooring. Atlas then undresses himself. The boys' body is supple with an even skin tone from head to toe. He takes a cloth, wets it, and begins to wipe the blood and dirt from me before I enter the bath. I can tell he is impressed with my muscular hard worn body and his grey eyes are timid but he doesn't turn away from me as he gently swipes at my stiff skin.

"What, you never seen a naked man before?" The question just forced its way out my mouth as I see him turn a bit hesitant the lower he moved down my rippled stomach even though I'm sure he has.

"I have." He answers as pleasantly as his features. "You are just another." He continues to wipe away all grunge and dirt. He's smearing my chest with the warm cloth and then makes his way to my lower abdomen again and then to my groin. After he wipes me down completely he helps me step into the bath. The water looks like a volcano's about to burst but feels just right against my cracked dry skin. He continues the process of cleaning me from there and even washes my hair, he removes all tangles, and all knots, and some damaged hair removing along with the comb. It was a long procedure and once I am done with the bath, he has me step out, then dries me. Atlas then takes a large bowl and pats me all over at my cleaned skin with the wax that's inside then shaves all unwanted and uneeded hair away with one large sharp blade. But he's gentle not to cut me. He's even a little nervous to get to close. I'm sure he thinks me a savage and that's why he is scared to touch me even in the slightest bit.

"How many have you served?" I ask. If this was going to be my new life style I might as well get used to it.

"I have served many fighters." he says.

"Were you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He didn't look like he could answer that and I just let it go. "Sorry that I asked."

"You have no apology great warrior I just didn't expect you to ask, that's all." I smile. He continues as he brings the blade against my now soft skin. "I was always taken by the fighters. They didn't respect me." He continues.

I figured that was the main reason. Fighters were mostly barbaric and slaves were, well, a slave. They were easily taken, easily forced to do things they wished not. My morals have some how differed than the rest of them.

"I will respect you. Is that what you find of surprise? That I'm not like the other fighters who came and went?"

He nodded nervously and enough to show that the memories had not yet left him. "It was Aphrodite who saved me from them before they could do further damage." He continued. "Now she honors me to be your personal slave. She believes I will be good to you."

I nod. "It's fine with me."

He finishes with me and then dresses me appropriately in a red Peplos, similar to a chiton and pinned it at the shoulder with a golden brooch representing the love of the goddess Athena. He dried my hair so that it was wavy in length and he pulled it back away from the front of my face placing a gold head band on top to match the jewels he next adores me with. He seemed to take another nervous turn and wanted to know how well he did, and let me look at my self in a large mirror. I looked completely different than I did in the arena and I felt more different. I did not recognize myself but it progressively became a good feeling. It was not disappointing, I just need to adjust to the new change. In which I'm sure I will. In little time I will be walking back into that arena and staying either dead or alive.

"Thank you, you did well." He's happy with my reply and he hurries out the door and whispers something to Aphrodite and she enters and churns at my beauty.

"The gods will adore you." She says, eyes glowing.

"You have gifted me with this beauty." I give her the credit and smile at her and she returns it.

She looks upon me with her crystal eyes turning serious. "Before the feast, first we must talk." I don't know what it is about, hoping its nothing bad and she walks me back to my quarters and sits me down on my bed.

"The gods might love you or hate you, some can be deceiving." She warns. She takes both my hands and sits by my side.

"Which ones?" I ask just to make sure.

"There is always Hades." I was familiar with all the gods but Hades was the one who always remained upon the unusual. "Promise to stay away from that particular one." She asks in a deep request. The gods feared Hades is all I knew. Also I knew he was the god of death and the underworld, so it somewhat explains everything. Who didn't fear death? "I understand."

Hephaestus slowly enters and tells us that the feast will begin anytime now then takes his leave back to the fiery underground of the pits continuing on in hard labor.

"Wasn't Hades abandoned long from the world of the gods?" I ask turning back to Aphrodite who had stood now.

"Yes, but he still may enter when he pleases."

"Why was he banned?" I was curious.

"Because he did evil things." I can tell that's how far she wanted to go with the conversing of the death god. "Just promise to keep away from him. His eyes tempt."

"Can't Zeus stop him from entering?" I once heard that Zeus was the most powerful of the gods. I pray the myth is right.

"No, but Hades can not use his powers in our house. He can only use them outside. This is why I worry for you. You and the other fighters can still be possessed by him."

"I never thought it would be the gods I have to fear." It was true. The only god I actually feared just by the stories told was Ares. Aphrodite squeezes my hand tighter as she takes it in hers.

"Don't fear us. Any of us. Hades feeds off of fear."

I don't know why I brought him up, but his eyes never stopped lurking my mind. "What of Alexander of Zeus?"

"Do you fear him?" she asks amazed like it was an unexpected question.

"I fear something in him. I don't know what. Never had I seen a man with eyes that hate so much. Its almost like hate was born into him."

"He's Zeus son. You have nothing to fear of him. He's not a bad man just very determined. All determined people have a way of making everything about them."

I listen to her then retrace the question I had asked him in the arena. "What does he fight for?" I couldn't help my obsession about it but I had to know. It was hard enough not knowing what exactly I was fighting for and maybe glory wasn't the truth of his retort.

"He is just like you. His memory had long gone. He fights for it."

"He told me glory was what he fought for."

"It's possible." She had known the human son of Zeus a long time. It was harder for him than any other to understand anything other than glory and himself.

If I was fighting for my family and friends then I needed to know something. "Is my family dead?" I ask eyes focused on the brown wooden floor.

She spotted me with eyes full of pity and now I didn't want to know the answer. She brings her hand to caress my soft hair.

"I do not know of your family." she replies earnestly. "I can only restore little memory at a time. Apart from my help it is up to you." She cups my cheek again. "This is why you must fight and win. So that your memory will return."

That's why I am fighting.

"Now Zeus wishes to meet you in person. Come." She takes my hand and walks me from my room.

We enter the magnificent dining hall room of the house of the god's, big enough to fit the entire life of living inside. Big enough to provide shelter from a big storm. Thick enough to fight off a hurricane.

The banquet hall was just as I expected, built and sculpted by the working god himself Demeter. The ceiling was high towering above millions, completely elevated with massive jerry-built paintings of all the Olympian gods seated, holding court at the large mount. There were roughly fifty long auburn oak tables in rows where the people can sit and eat.

People are everywhere dressed in a variety of colored chitons, women in beautifully ornamented dresses, some with no clothing and some in comfortable sheathing. The gods each at there own thrones, as they dominate the room. They are seated in pyramid structure on measureless panels, Zeus being at the center sitting kinglike at his Egyptian marble chair. Both sides of him are Hera, his stunning wife and the colossal Ares, he with the second largest throne aside from Poseidon who sat at the highest point of the panel. They all looked magnificent in there brightly colored veils blooming with elaborate designs. All the gods were present and all shining brilliantly at the public, celebrating me and the Alexander of Zeus.

Adorned crystal chandeliers floated high. Beautiful white doves were caged in at the walls singing gaily. Aphrodite still has my hand and tenderly guides me through the ever growing crowding and loud people and the closer I get to the lords themselves at there enormous high thrones the more nervous I get.

I am thankful as a couple of boys in knee lengthen chitons run up to me asking me for a name inscription and I politely sign for them. They run off bragging to there other friends whom I'm sure later will come looking for me as their mothers point at them with a reprimanding finger.

"They love you." Aphrodite smiled against my ear as she becomes more proud of me as I represented as her warrior.

"I never thought of being this popular." My voice sounded sickened but I wasn't. It felt good.

"You deserve it." She rubs my back.

We finally reach the gods. The closer I am the more appealing they are. I bow.

Zeus stands and everyone quiets down. The people stop what they are doing and turn to face us with there wine goblets and there plates of delicious food.

"Father Zeus, this is the mighty warrior Hephaistion, who you had summoned to fight this very day." Aphrodite introduces with an innocent delight. I now look up at Zeus. His heavy white beard reaches the floor. His long white mane flows behind him. His eyes are of silver. His mighty chest is booming in supremacy. The gold wrist bands cover his strong forearms. He's four more feet taller than I. If the gods were this built, I wonder what the titans look like.

"Hephaistion!" his unexpected jolly voice echoed. His arms breaching. "We have no need for an introduction. For any fighters are my sons." He hugs me tight and laughs and the people cheer. I wasn't expecting that at all and I smile uncertainly. He pats me hard on the back and looks around the jubilant people. "Fetch me a cup for this mighty warrior."

I see people rushing and fighting just to pour me a cup, all crowding in around the large fountain of non-dilluted wine. A young girl with freckles races back to me first and hands me the cup, her face as red as the wine and her hair. "Here you go great warrior." I take it and smile kindly, then sip from it. "Thank you. It's very good" I say trying to be kind. One thing I remember of my past, I was never fond of wine.

"Ah I see the boy even has his manners." Zeus boomed aloud. "Maybe you can teach my son the same." Everyone laughs accept me knowing well who his son was. The man I have to kill. The man who wants to kill me. "Speaking of my son, where is that boy?"

We turn as the kingdom gates fly open. The blonde haired man enters with Hephaestus pulling him along. The golden man is dressed in a royal blue cloak of heavy fabric, fitted at his sturdy waist. Underneath wearing slacks matching. Light reflected his long blonde hair as it swayed dramatically over his shoulders. His eyes jaded with something dark and it was impossible to describe his imaginary lips as they formed with everlasting poise. Zeus chuckles a bit. "He must have been caught killing more cats." He says.

Alexander shoves Hephaestus away from him and before he looks to his father he steps up to me with a fake smile. "You try to take my status, be careful." He now turns to his father and lifts to dead cats out of a wide sack. "You know how much I hate cats."

"It was just a gift from your fellow people Alexander."

"I'm allergic to cats." He tosses the cats aside wrinkling his nose in disgust and a couple of girls scream at the sight.

"Instead of cat killing, you will enjoy the banquet just like everyone else. Is that understood?" Zeus' voice holding no disobedience.

"Yes father." Alexander turns to me, his eyes seem debating like pacing back in forth thinking if he should say something of kindness or despite and for some odd reason I couldn't turn away at the sight of someone so attractive yet so ugly.

Zeus nods to Aphrodite and she tells us both to follow her. She took me to where all the fighters sat. Our table was a little more distant just because of the lack of civility. They weren't as dressed up like I was and they ate like scavengers ripping meat from the bone, chewing on rabbit's feet, burping and my gods did the list go on. I see Alexander take his seat south of the table.

"Oh look it, it's the greatest fighter aside from Alexander." A man said. He hurries from his chair wraps his arm around me and places a kiss on my cheek over and over. I try to be polite and wait to wipe my face with a napkin. Aphrodite scolds him. And he sits obeying her. He begins picking at his food.

"Gentle men, this is Hephaistion." I look again at Alexander at the end of the table chatting with a couple of other fighters. His smile leaves once he sees me looking. I look away nervous at his stare and take a seat next to the man who kissed me. Aphrodite tells the man again to behave himself.

"Raheem, you know what you will have to do if I spot you touching my warrior, don't you."

"Yes goddess." After Raheem decided to behave himself, he and some others started to chat with me instantly as if they were also my personal fans. All seemed completely drunk. I wasn't fond of drinking and decided to keep my mind. I was given water instead.

"So you're new around here? How does it feel to be in the land of the greatest fighters ever?" Raheem asked like a child. Raheem wasn't the best looking of men. He had three missing front teeth, messy black hair and thick face but still his body was that of a fighter, scars running down his back, bruises planted on his chest and recent injuries tracing his legs and arms. But he seemed the liveliest of everyone at the table.

"It feels fine." I say trying not to breathe in the smell of strong wine bouncing from him.

Another one speaks up. "You're a pretty one. I never thought Alexander would be at the mercy of a woman." They all laughed but stopped once hearing an angry fist hit the table.

"Last time I checked women weren't aloud to be seated with the warriors. Off you go newbie. Go find a child to nurse." Alexander says with force across the table after hearing the loud men at my side.

"Alexander." Said Aphrodite. "He's as good as a fighter as you are." she tries with reason.

"A fighter you say? He looks like a plaything. In fact I'm almost positive he is."

"How do you explain me lasting that long in the arena?" I ask angrily. His piercing eyes strike right through mine again and I don't know what it is about him. I recognize him I just…don't completely.

"If the weather was fine you wouldn't have lasted a minute pretty boy."

"I'm not so sure about that." I reply my hands getting in fists. His are too.

"You just got lucky." He sounds very optimistic.

"Alexander are you going to have to go clean the pit again?" Aphrodite interrupted before we killed each other before the actual battle was suppose to take place.

"Princes' don't clean the pits." He says smiling with a great amount of pride bringing his cup to his mouth.

"I shall tell your father then of your behavior as of late."

His anger gradually slipped and he calmed a bit. She then came to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Behave yourself."

"Whatever." He folded his arms and the rest of the fighters tried to not laugh at him about being babied by the lovely goddess.

I grin at him as well. He was such a spoiled piece of shit.

We all saw a smoke appear from under the floor slowly making its way into a dark figure, distracting everyone away from there activities.

Clapping was heard and a man appeared, a dark jeweled long cloak tied at his waist. Dark heavy boots up passed his knees. Two serpent wrist bands clenched and swirled up his arm and his long tresses flowing airily behind him.

The people gasped in fear at the sight. His teeth were sharp, his face pale, pure dark eyes and untamed wicked smile. He proceeded to walk to the thrones where all the gods sat, while people cleared the way for him as he approached his brother.

Hades hissed and pointed at him, his finger nails long. "We are the gods, destroying ourselves." He says in a creepy echo and then laughs. "We are the gods, embracing ourselves." He hisses with his evil tongue sounding off like a requiem song.

The hall inside turns darker and he bows at his brother's feet in jester. "Zeus I am gravely appreciated to join you at this feast I wasn't invited to. Don't you love your brother anymore?" He spoke with a certain calm and sinfulness. He stepped closer and Zeus stood stopping him from coming further.

"What do you wish brother, to destroy another time between the people and the gods due to jealousy?"

"No none that." He shook his head slanting in an awkward way. "How could you think of me in that way?"

"Then why are you here?" Zeus getting impatient.

A simple orange disappeared from the platter of fruits and vegetables and reappeared in his devilish hand, nails digging into it. He bit through the peel seductively sucking the juices of the inside letting it drip down his sculpted jaw. "I actually wanted to congratulate the two most fearsome fighters, since the days of Hercules. May I brother Zeus." This time he spoke with more hate and harsh tone sending a strong whispering wind through the doors.

The gods remained quiet at there thrones and with firm hateful eyes at the god of the underworld.

"Alexander and Hephaistion step forward." Zeus said as he glared sternly on his brother who gave him an accomplished smile finishing off his decapitated orange.

I never met Hades and was warned about him. He looked dangerous and by the way my Aphrodite looks she is praying for me and hopefully everyone in the dining hall. Alexander approaches first and then me. We stand side by side. Hades eyes us. Every step he took turned the ground beneath him of dangerous bereavement. He steps to Alexander. "I remember you the day you were born great prince of Zeus. Let me take your hand so I can shake it." His words slithered. Alexander refuses his contact. He is also not like the rest of us. He does not fear Hades. I can see some fear in the gods' eyes, but not his. "You never cease to amaze me with your atrocious talent." Hades wildly kisses Alexander on the lips and then laughed throwing his head back. Alexander spit at him in disgust.

"Hades you simply bore the world with you everlasting detestation. Go back to your shit hole." Hades slithered around him in a bursting smoke. "Not everyone is as brave as you young man."

Hades makes his is way to me and I almost stepped back in fear but first remembering what Aphrodite told me before I came here. I can't show him fear. He laughs. "One of the greatest fears me?" he sounds surprised. "That's so precious of you." His smile was death. He touched my face his hands dead cold. He stares deep into my soul and I can't look away. He takes my face in his freezing slender fingers and kisses me softly. "One day I will mate with you and you will be mine forever." He whispers delicately against my lips. "That's my way of introducing myself beautiful man."

"Hades that's enough." Zeus' voice was threatening. "Proceed back to where you came from. I will even be a little generous and send you a plate to go."

"Nah it's alright, I don't need your junk. It's a poison to me. I will eventually toss in my sleep and die." He laughed again this time it echoing through the entire kingdom. "I shall see you all some other time." He hisses again then turns to me. "Especially you lovely man." He disappears into smoke and through the ground beneath us.

Hermes quickly announces that the party may continue and Hades won't be coming back for sometime. The people relax and stop worrying. The banquet slowly progresses. I see Zeus and Hera step from there thrones followed by the many other gods and they walk through another door leading to the balcony. I focus in on them as they talk in secret. I touch my lips still feeling Hades voice against them.

"Where do they go?" I asked Alexander forgetting the man had all hate for me.

"How about you go and follow if you're so curious beautiful man?" Alexander mocked the words Hades sent upon me and I turn to him sending him a slight warning. He struts to me dangerously almost getting lost to my lips. "Keep away from me and I promise you your life."

"As cruel as you have been to me, I think I will have some pity when my blade slices your neck."

"Then I shall kill you before that time." The feel of his lips as he speaks words of disgust vibrate against my own.

"Okay Alexander of Zeus." He leaves me and sits back at his chair.

I turn to look back at the gods. Now I don't know who to fear more. Hades or the human prince.

XXX

Alexander felt a body moving in his covers and then relaxed when he felt the strong arms he loved so much wrap around him.

"What brings you here this late?" Alexander voice read of one who hadn't slept for weeks.

"Just another dream." his friend replied with a stiffness.

"A bad one?" The king spoke with eyes refusing to open. He encourages the feel of Hephaistions inhaling chest against his back.

"It started out that way." The brunette said.

Alexander breathed softly. "I'm sure it will go away."

"Okay." Hephaistion snuggled more against him and watched the blonde with non sleepy eyes. "Alexander do you ever think of me as plaything?" The kings breathing became still.

"What?" Alexander was in the process of awaking completely at the question. He turned to face his lover. He looked into dark blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Like a whore, a slut?" Hephaistion answered exposing insecurity through his eyes.

"I know what it means Hephaistion, why do you ask that? You know I would never think of you that way." Hephaistion didn't mean for it to sound offending watching as Alexander turned defensive.

"I know, it's just that I have this repeated dream. Sometimes it's not even a dream. It comes when I'm awake."

"A daydream?" he asks.

"No. Its something I can't explain."

Alexander leaned up in a sitting position to view his friend more. "What could it be?" he wipes the sleep at his eyes.

"I don't know but every time I have it I fear it's trying to tell me something."

"What is the dream about?"

Hephaistion cleared his throat, thinking of the possible reaction Alexander might give him if he told it.

Alexander sensed something horribly unpleasant in his friend. "You can tell me anything Phai."

"Its about you and me and we are fighting each other. One of us will win and the other dies."

Alexander smiled stressfully at him. "Hephaistion none of us are going to kill each other."

"But you hate me. You called me horrible names."

Alexander wished he could see his friend better in the dark so that he could show him that he loved him more than anything in the world. "I don't hate you Hephaistion. It's just a dream." Alexander tried reasurring again. He brought his hand to caress his friend's soft hair.

"The dream happens in a continuum." Hephaistion replied

"How long have you had them?"

"Not long. It started when your pets got here."

"Phai, they are not my pets. I hardly get to see them."

Hephaistion held in a smile, about the past invent of Colin and Jared trying to murder eachother and picturing them doing that on the battlefield, when they actually succeed as soldiers. He suddenly got serious turning back at the dream. "Alex its something that's not good. I think one of us kill each other later on in life."

Alexander shifted uncomfortably not wanting to hear something so absurd. He would take all the men in his army before he would murder his childhood friend. "Is this why you wanted the two gone, because you fear something from them?"

"Yes."

Alexander made his way out the bed. "Is this something I need to take up with Phillip." he asked concerned wrapping himself with a warm robe.

"I don't think he can do much about it. Don't waste your time Alexander."

"Are you sure?"

Hephaistion smiled towards his ever functioning king. "I'm sure." Alexander sighed and slid back on the bed kissing him on the head. "Let me know if you need anything and I will do it for you."

"Remember during the battle and I stopped." Hephaistion sat getting more comfortable, shoulders tensing.

Alexander frowned. He remembered it all too clearly. How could he forget? He was terrified. He nodded a little doubtful about bringing the subject up.

Alexander didn't know what to feel about his friend mentioning it. He was beginning to worry. "What about it?" the question was harder to voice out than he thought it would be.

By the tenseness of the brunettes body he could tell it wasn't good.

"You were trying to kill me. You wrapped your hand around my throat and started to strangle me. You told me in hateful words to choke. I finally died and you handed me over to the god Hades. You did this because I defeated you in the battle but Zeus let you live. You felt betrayed and then you got angry. That night you killed me in my sleep, and then you destroyed the rest of the world."

"Hephaistion it's just a dream. I could never do that." Alexander replied abruptly and strictly, his voice harsh.

Silence rose between them as Hephaistion looked away ashamed.

Alexander regretted his own insensitivity. Even if he was tired his friend deserved his complete attention. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice."

Hephaistion replied shortly. "No you're too good for that. Let me let you rest." He kissed Alexander on the nose and turned to leave but was quickly held by the king's strong clutch.

Alexander didn't want to let go of his friend. "Forgive me and stay with me. Maybe I can scare your dreams away for you."

"If I sleep, it will come back. If I'm awake, it will come back." The king never seen his friend this vulnerable to anything.

"Then let me take care of that for you." Alexander took his friends mouth in his. He ran his calloused fingers up and down Hephaistions strong arms drawing him closer until both chests met. The brunette sucked at his lips more wanting any kind of familiar touch. Hephaistion slipped the robe off the king's magnificently strong shoulders kissing down the hard muscle whispering against it. The closer their bodies intertwined and the closer he matted against soft skin, the more the Alexander in his dream vanished away. He was stupid to think Alexander didn't love him. He became disappointed of even bringing it up as Alexander gently placed his hand on his torso laying him contentedly on the bed.

"When you fall asleep, I will perish your dreams forever." Hephaistion let the man above him position himself between his legs so that he could take him and push in deeper. Hephaistion jerked throwing his head back. This was the king he always loved.

This was the Alexander of Phillip and not of Zeus.

* * *

"Why Ptolemy can't we just go outside for a walk." It was early morning and Colin was already complaining and he hadn't even opened a book yet to begin his studies.

"You're friend doesn't seem to be complaining." Colin looked over at Jared who was plopped on Ptolemy's bed and seemed to be interested in reading the books stacked high.

"He likes to learn new things because he's an over achiever. I on the other hand am not."

"Perhaps you should become one then." Ptolemy smiled as the man yawned and stretched his arms high above his head exposing chest and stomach as his robe flaunted open and wondered why he came to study in his pajamas.

"But I don't want to." The Irish man complained more. "I hate researching things in books. That's why we have the internet where we come from."

"Explain this internet." Ptolemy asked with more curiosutiy even though his eys never left the books from his desk.

"Well it's a highly advanced research book accept made up of more technical bits and pieces."

"Sounds promising." The general nodded, even though he didn't quite understand beyond the knowledge he already knows of.

"Oh it is. You can look up anything, foods, people, dinosaurs and even porn." Colin was so excited about to explain what porn was until his friends grumpy voice interupted him.

"Colin we're still way ahead of there time so stop talking." Jared closed his book from where he was sprawled on Ptolemy's bed. He leaned up stretching his back muscles and letting out a long sigh as a few bones cracked in his back. "Damn that felt good." He jumped off the bed. "Ptolemy this is an interesting book. All this time I thought you had no books and just used wax tablets."

"That was long ago. Like you say, times change." The general's face flushed with excitement. "The greatest thing man invented were books."

Colin looked unimpressed and highly disagreeable. "Easy coming from a bookworm." Colin was trying to balance a feathered pen between his nose and lips while Jared was being intrigued with every little thing Ptolemy spoke about.

"I am not a book worm just very intrigued by books, Colin." Ptolemy replied eyes still looking through massive books of research.

It was obvious that Colin wasn't going to get his lazy ass up anytime soon and Jared was the only one involved in the learning process. Jared loved literature and the literatures of the Greeks were even more interesting.

"I could molest literature." the blue eyed man said looking over a book. He then looked at Ptolemy with stern eyes. "That's how much I love it."

Ptolemy looked awkwardly at the singer who he was sure getting horny over books then at the man who dropped the feathered pen and started cursing just to start it over.

He sighed but mostly at how the two were. They were very interesting, a certain interesting he couldn't explain any further. Just by the way they moved, talked, how there bodies were shaped, there hair, there skin was all very unusual and different. It kind of made him wonder what all the people looked like in there world.

"So why doesn't your friend like to learn?" Ptolemy asked Jared who sat next to him.

"Probably because he didn't finish school."

"Jared, I finished school. I heard you didn't though." Colin commented rubbing his eyes and yawing again. "I'm tired."

Ptolemy and Jared ignored him pretending he wasn't there. "Shame he seems like a smart guy." Ptolemy said.

"No he's pretty dumb. That's why he became an actor because actors at the time didn't have to finish any level of learning."

"I see, so he took the easy way out?" Ptolemy asked.

"He sure did." Jared shook his head in disappoint. "But he could learn a lot. What do we have here?" Jared started picking each book up individually. "We have a book of myths. A book of ancient Greek gods. Culture, warfare and so much more." He spoke like he was advertising incase the lazy Irish man would stop his whining and get with the program. Jared was a good spokes person and it was a shame Colin still refused to do his studying.

Colin leaned up smiling ignoring the fact he was being picked on. "I remember after looking for you at the market there was a large table outside a sells tent displaying samples of fine Persian wine. We should go sample it."

"Colin you've been sober for six years now." Jared replied with concern.

"I know I was just kidding." His tone was of a lie.

They both didn't believe him and Ptolemy spoke. "Being sober for that long could be dangerous Colin. The longer you fight it the later you will crave it. Alexander is having troubles with that at the moment, however I toast to you. Six years is a long time."

"So no to the wine sampling and yes to the learning?" Colin asked with puppy eyes.

"Colin surely you've heard of Alexander's mother right?" Ptolemy asked it making her sound out to be a crazy woman.

"Yes we've heard of her." Angelina Jolie was probably crazier.

"Good. Then you'll know that Alexander wants you guys to be the best before she arrives which is only a little more than a month so we have to get you two at you're finest. In order to do that we need your full cooperation."

"She won't like us the way we are?" Colin asked feeling offended.

"Not at all." Ptolemy was straightforward.

Colin flashed them a lazier frown. "Fine. Toss me a book."

Jared flung one intentionally hard enough so that it flew by him. "Fucking lazy ass."

"Little bitch." He heard Colin mumble but the Irish man finally reached for the book and started to flip through it.

* * *

Jared after studying with Ptolemy left to go finally get some sleep. Ptolemy, Colin and he had been up from morning to sunset just learning from books, no lectures, no beatings, no stretches, just books and they were completely worn out. Colin had left for bed early because it was too much for his small brain to handle probably because all the cigarettes he smoked a day killed or ruined his brain cells by now. Jared was the absolute opposite and enjoyed the learning. He enjoyed it more than the physical activities but his mind was officially tousled.

Colin had thought Ptolemy's lesson would be the easiest because it only consisted of sitting and listening but man, did flipping through books and doing such research become a drag. He was semi proud of himself because after all the bitching and complaining he put the general and his friend through he managed to stay awake only falling asleep once and only drooling once through the lecture. Then he ate a big dinner and it knocked him out almost merciless. Good thing Ptolemy was an easy going guy because if it were Hephaistion or Cleitus they would have made him do double the work.

Jared yawned walking practically with eyes closed his arm stretched out feeling the walls for walking support. He was thinking to enter as quiet as possible not to wake his friend up even though Colin probably wouldn't be able to hear him over his loud snoring anyway. He chuckled to himself thinking of his lazy firend and he didn't hear anybody behind him and felt himself getting pulled into a room. He almost fell on the floor once, whoever it was, let him slip but steadied himself form stumbling completely. He became angry before he even knew who it was and looked at the suspect and if he didn't want to already, now he really wanted to punch Arsias' face in. He didn't hold back and pushed Arsias hard against the wall and hit him straight in the jaw.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled.

Arsias held his mouth not expecting that at all and suddenly laughed which made Jared even angrier, eyes turning a very mystified violet.

"My, my, what a violent one you turned out."

"I try not to be" Jared felt no remorse as blood ran down the side of the soldier's mouth.

Arsias straitened and shook his head with a smile. "You are quite something, you know that? What is it about you?"

Jared rolled his eyes. He's already heard it, from fans, family and everybody else repeating how special he is and how perfect he was and how he can make no mistake and that he was some kind of god. How blind they were. Jared had many flaws and many weaknesses that people seemed to ignore because of his beauty getting in the way. No one knew him at all. "You're just like everybody else. You're a sad little man." Jared retorted.

"Why? Are you telling me I am not the only one who thinks you are perfect beyond this world? Pfft, don't act like you don't love it when people think of you that way. I'm sure you use your looks on plenty of occasions." The soldier spoke like he already knew what was inside the older mans mind. "Look at you, hiding behind another interior. You're so deep inside your core."

Jared didn't like the feeling that the soldier may had been secretly watching him countless of times because how else would he know that. The Jared in 2002 would have kicked the ass of the Jared in 2010. He changed drastically through out the years. He once was a musician, for the music. Then he became a musician who flaunted his chest to the world because the girls liked it, even the boys. He never once thought of using his pretty boy face for exposure and popularity until it came the time when he needed more album sells.

He glared at Arsias mainly for being right about him but still being completely off. No one knew of his past and no one ever will. It will take most of your life of living to figure out who the real Jared was. "You know nothing of me."

"You sound like Hephaistion. You have a certain grace yet a deep violence in you."

"Why are you bothering me? Let me go to sleep. Unlike you I have something to do when the sun rises."

"I leave tomorrow." Arsias nodding with fake self pity. He pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye.

"I don't care!"

"Remember when I told you that I wished to get to know you more before I left? I meant it."

"Nope I don't quite remember that." Jared fixed dangerous eyes on the man.

"I know you do because I think you wanted me to get to know you."

Jared couldn't believe it. "Well then you'll know that you are not important to me. At all. Okay so move" Jared walked passed Arsias like he wasn't worthy of being in the presence of him. Arsias thought differently and forced Jared against the wall to his room and began kissing his bloody mouth at his neck. He didn't care what Cleitus thought or what anyone thought of him, the faster he made his move the sooner the whore before him will want him. Jared violently hit him in the face again. Arsias did expect that. He was sure his nose was starting to bleed now.

"You think I'm just going to let some one I hardly know take advantage of me. Well your wrong you motherfucker!" the singer barked.

Arsias laughed at his straightforwardness and persistence. He came at him again and this time dragging the feeble man to the bed like he was a piece of nothing. He tossed him on the bed and held the kicking legs keeping them still. He pulled Jared towards him and down against to where the mans hips met the edge. Jared punched him in the face again but the determined soldier didn't care, in fact the man struggling turned him harder for him. He covered Jared's mouth with his own to keep him from screaming so know one will hear them. Jared tried to remove himself away from the feeling of hot breath against his mouth. Arsias smiled again at the man trying to shout for help. It was late in the night anyway and everybody was already in bed. "Shh...let me take care of you." He started to remove the mans loincloth after lifting the chiton up to where he could see bare chest. Arsias covered Jared completely with his strong body and was pleased when the singer was slowly beginning to settle down after he continuosly hushed comfort in his ear. The wicked soldier knew whatever he was going to do was going to be victorious. Another successful day he claimed.

"Let me love you." Arsias said softly, rubbing his hard cock against Jared's. Jared tried to stop the man from slipping his fingers around his own, and Arsias smiled. He might have been raping him like he was some weak woman but what was between his thighs said he was all man.

"No." Jared said with eyes filling with water. This wasn't the first time he was forcefully taken. He was about used to it by now. He felt sick that he forcefully calmed himself beneath the soldier and accepted the outcome. He would let the man do what he wanted and hope this is the last time this happens.

Arsias moved tracing his fingers up and down the mans smooth stomach then kissed Jared, who turned away from him. "Please get off me." Jared asked silently.

Arsias bit at the singer's ear. "I don't think so. I claim you now. Tonight you're my bitch. "

"Don't put me through this again." The man sounded like he was talking to some other person. "I don't deserve it."

Arsias smiled wickedly, as the musician was now deep in another memory. He unclipped his own chiton and kissed the frail man again with only little passion. "I will show you what you deserve."

* * *

Colin leaned up from his couch and noticed Jared never came back. He wiped his face of sleep and stood planning to go look for him hoping this wasn't going to become a routine. At least this time he knew he wasn't at the markets because if he was he would return home with another dead musician. He would just have to explain it to Shannon the best he could.

He wrapped a robe around his shivering body. The night became colder. Deep winds were heard shrieking outside. The only warm comforts were the candle lights. He left the room, his feet on the cold floor and he walked down in the empty dark hallways. It was silent, no guards on duty or populace walking the halls. Jared was probably in the dining hall still getting something to eat. Maybe he ran into Ptolemy and they were just talking. Those two seemed to talk non stop lately. Colin knew Jared would be mad that he went looking for him again but Colin honestly couldn't help it. He sniffed feeling like he was getting a cold. He then shivered again teeth on the verge of chattering. He brought a piece of his semi warm robe to his face and stopped when he saw that a door down the hall was half open and a deep torch light shining out into the halls. He drew quietly near the door peeking in side. What he saw was not what he expected or whom he expected. His eyes became struck with alarm. He felt his body tense at the scene. He felt his fingers weaken. He felt most troubled as the soldier he despised was atop of Jared, hands entwined, both of them bare on top of the covers making his heart drop and scatter into pieces. Why would Jared be bedding Arsias? His heart sunk deeper at the picture. He crept closer sickened that he couldn't manage to just walk away. He knelt as quiet as he could to the ground incase they were to see him. He gently placed his hand on the wall and door to steady him as he watched more. He watched as Arsias forcefully made way into his friend over and over. He watched as Arsias pulled the tangled highlighted tresses around his fingers. He watched as Jared had his eyes closed like he as enjoying having the man deep in him. He watched as Jared slid his hands up Arsias strong arms and watched as Jared bit into Arsias' fit chest craving and wanting more of him. And then he watched as Jared smiled after Arsias kissed his tender lips. A smile one only showed when they were in love or thought they were. Colin was torturing himself as he watched in disbelief and anger.

He wanted desperately to drive in and stop Arsias from taking what he wanted for so long. He wanted to make a deal with God so that he could switch places with the soldier. At this time he wanted to do anything.

He wanted his friend for so long. He wanted to cry because he now found out Jared had no feelings for him and all they were, were just only friends. It hurt him to watch but he couldn't adjust his eyes to look another way. He couldn't move his legs to walk back to his room. He couldn't open his mouth to say anything.

He watched as Jared opened his legs wider welcoming the man moaning signs of pleasure in his mouth. He watched as Jared did everything the man ordered for him to do like he was a dog obeying his master. He moved to his knees. He got on all fours. He asked for more. What broke Colin's heart is that Jared did it willingly. He thought he was stronger than that. That is after all the overall impression the singer gives everybody. He's supposed to be the one in charge.

Colin thought he knew Jared well but he was also wrong about that. From experience he knows how much it drove Jared mad when he wasn't the one in control. Maybe sex was different. Maybe sex with men was different.

Arsias held Jared up and sucked at his neck making Jared hold him tighter. Colin saw the scratches indented on Jared's back from the roughness he probably missed out on earlier. It was better that way. He felt sick to his stomach but still couldn't leave. It was like watching a car accident. You couldn't leave because you wanted to see how it ended. And what he feared the most were the words.

"I love you." Arsias whispered against his new lover's throat.

"I love you too." Jared replied.

If Colin left now it would all be just a dream. The words were more disgusting than what he could bear. Do I even matter anymore? Colin felt a single tear sneak down his cheek reminding him that watching wasn't going to do him any good. He then stood and walked away.

XXX

So Colin, how are you today?"

"I'm good thanks. You?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

The therapist shifted comfortably on the small couch across from the 'in the process of sobering up' actor. He took his coffee jug and sipped from it.

"So what do we talk about today?" Colin asked impatiently.

"You seem to be in a rush. Do you not want to be here?"

"I never want to be here talking with you or anybody?"

"Do you want to explain why?"

"Because therapy I believe is just a way for people to get into the heads of other people."

"That's our job. To help you."

"It's dangerous. You can't trust anybody, in the world. I say this for everybody. You can't trust family or friends. None of that." Colin slouched on his couch.

"Do you not trust your family?"

"No."

"Why?"

The Irish man slipped his fingers through his long wild hair.

"Because they brought me here."

"But you finally agreed."

"Yes to make them happy."

"But you also decided to pay more for the extra help, did you not?"

"I did that to make them happy too. It's just up to me to follow through and get out of here as soon as possible."

"Okay let's talk about your love life then. You seem familiar with love. You've married, dated and you have a son."

"Yep, James he's been good. Cute little guy." Colin squealed smiling lively thinking about his son. He began fidgeting with his fingers trying to steady them in his lap. He missed him very much.

"Where is your love life at right now?"

"Out and about." He motioned out the door.

"Well there are many ways to love so let's start with family and friends. Do you have a love for them?"

"Ofcourse. They're my family."

"Even though you can't trust them, you still love them?" the therapist questioned.

"Yep. My mom gave birth to me; she gave me life with the help of my dad. And my brother and sisters are everything to me. They saved me."

"Do you miss them?"

"They come and visit. I don't miss them as much as I miss my beer bottles though." Colin looked around the couch thinking he brought a bottle, but he didn't. He steadied back in his seat.

"Well that will soon be taken care of. Would you like some water?"

"Nah I still have to get used to it."

"You can't get used to it if you don't try it." The therapist smiled.

"That's not true. I got used to drugs and I didn't try it."

"Well that will be another chapter. This is chapter one. Your love life. Let's talk about your love as a couple or in relationship."

"Uh…well I left my wife. Then yah."

"Do you regret it at all?"

"Nope. I don't regret it because I didn't love her."

"Why did you marry?"

"Because I loved her then. It doesn't make sense to me if you stop loving someone you shouldn't suffer that any longer and then just get out of there as soon as you can before you fuck something else up."

"I see that your intention is good but have you thought about how she felt?"

"She agreed. Then we discussed what we were going to do with James and then like that everything is shipping for the better."

The therapist has a folder and starts to flip through it.

"So Colin what I understand from your Hollywood life is that you are known as a bad boy. Why is that?"

"Well I think it's because I'm good looking, and I have sex a lot and I drink and I smoke. So all that together is I guess something a bad boy would do. That's just my take on it but I could be wrong. Also I have tattoos. Yep"

"Are you ever offended?"

"Uh not really." He rubs the back of his head. "I kind of just toss it in a bag and not worry too much about it because as far as I'm concerned it could be a compliment."

"Okay and also why do you not think you can last in love?"

"I say some simply can and some cannot and I'm just that person who could not. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Not even if the one night stands feel tricked and unloved when you never speak to them again."

"I say this, if you know that I am Colin Farrell you would know that I'm all about one night stands. Girls are very aware that I do not love, so that's there problem if they sleep with me and then get butt hurt the next day because I didn't send them box of chocolates or roses. I enjoy my sex."

The therapist nodded. He took another sip from his coffee and then placed it back down.

"Colin before I met my wife we went to the same school. I had a huge crush on her and I never thought of telling her that and I let her slip away. Coincidentally she came into my job before I was a doctor and we recognized each other. We said hi and we talked for a little. I told her in a playful way that I always had a secret desire for her. Then she told me she had one for me as well."

"Then what, you two made love and hit the beds huh? Woot! That's what I would have done." He laughed a little.

The therapist leaned up trying to get Colin to get serious. "Colin I'm asking if there ever was one girl you ever watched from afar admired her beauty and loved everything about her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Colin looked down trying to hold in all emotions he was feeling.

"Because you deny that you love but if there was that one person, than you are very well able to. You just don't know who to love yet."

Colin breathed in deeply thinking. He let out cold breath.

"Well there was one girl. I met her on a movie set but I found out more about her and she played in a band. She loved music. She loved her hair and she loved life. I've always watched her. She had the most beautiful eyes that you could just get lost in, your whole life almost like you're staring into the future. She was funny, she was a mix of graceful yet clumsy but she was perfect to me. But then one day we lost contact and we never spoke to each other since."

"Did she not call you or did you not call her?"

"Both. I think we were through. The world took us."

"If it wasn't to long ago you might want to try to get back in touch with her. There may be hope in this."

"You're wrong."

"Why am I wrong Colin?"

Colin aimed his dark eyes at the therapist across from him.

"She's one of those people who chase the world to distract her self from personal things. And the world chases her in return because she's that beautiful."

XXX

Colin sat on his couch in his room looking to where Jared should be. It was another deja vu he experienced. Before he had gotten up to go look for him and now he was back. He should have been right across from him, just like every other night. He looked at his past and felt maybe this was fate again coming to bite him in the ass. Maybe he didn't deserve Jared. And maybe they were better off being just friends. It didn't matter anymore because now Jared was in someone else room, in someone else bed, in someone else heart.

All this time he never asked Jared or told him how he felt due to the guess of Jared only liking women.

"How wrong was I?" Colin asked his conscious sitting where his friend was supposed to be sleeping.

"Very." The other him replied.

"First tell me was there ever hope, with him and I? Or did I just trick myself in thinking Jared might have felt the same way about me?"

"You tricked yourself. Love is a game and only a few win. You just turned out the loser. It happens though, don't stress yourself."

"What should I do then? Pretend everything is normal?"

"Yep. That's the only thing you can do." The other him went to sleep on Jared's couch.

Colin sighed upset. He doesn't know if he should just let it go or do something about it. He's listened to his conscious on many occasions and that gave him a turn for the worst not just most of the time but all the time.

He's known Jared since 2002. He fell in love with him almost instantly. He's been in love with him ever since and now what was he suppose to do? He was going to sleep it off, that's what. Colin laid his head down on his pillow tears making way through the fabric. He took the blanket to cover his faintly body and forced his eyes closed.

But he was still awake hoping his friend would return soon.

**Please don't forget to review. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, cfarkas and all my readers. Your reviews have inspired me greatly. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 14**

The next morning the Irish man woke up to not see Jared asleep in his couch. He didn't forget what had happened. He then could finally allow it to be reality. It was no dream what he had witnessed the night before and something told him he wished it had been a dream. Or a nightmare. Either one would have done. He took another look at the empty couch and thought maybe Jared was comfortable enough with Arsias, enough to sleep in the same room together.

Colin tossed his covers aside and sat up taking another look around. Maybe it was a good thing Jared wasn't there. He would probably try to beat some sense into him.

He didn't really understand the anger rising in his heart. Jared was an adult. He was old enough to do whatever the fuck he wanted. He never acted like this with him at home. He knew Jared slept around with only a particular type, like girls and perhaps that is why he was feeling like it wasn't supposed to be this way. Maybe because Jared had fell in love with a man and not a woman. Men and woman were very completely different creatures.

But he knew the reason why he was angry. He was jealous. Pure jealousy was stabbing at his heart making it ache rather harshly. If it were a woman he wouldn't have been as jealous, but this was a man, a soldier who worked for Alexander the great. Arsias was a good looking individual Colin wouldn't deny but his personality stank worse than horse shit and Jared deserved much better.

"Fuck" he grumbled again picturing himself in Arsias place last night. He now felt way out of line. Who knows how many men Jared has slept with in the past? But now there was no competition. The soldier Arsias, was strong, confident and handsome. The sad thing was that he couldn't even find words to describe himself to compare with him.

Arsias would think him incapable, feeble and stupid. And maybe that s what he was, stupid for not telling Jared a long time ago before millions of people started to form a line just for him. Now he was last in line and had a less chance of getting what he wanted.

The Irish man lifted his head when he heard a door open and saw what looked like a very tired and sick Jared enter through. He was startled to see him. He didn't know why he had thought it, but he felt Jared wasn't going to return. The singer said nothing to his friend and sat on the couch, lay down and covered himself up curving into a tiny ball.

Colin watched him for an odd number of seconds debating whether to say something or to just not bring it up. He was happy he showed up but his jealous mood got the best of him. He decided to bring it up.

"So where were you?" Colin dimmed his eyes looking at the man snuggled under the blanket.

"Just out." Jared replied, his voice hard to understand as he talked into his pillow. It seemed like a normal response the singer would have made and this irritated the Irish man.

"Did you sleep well?" he continued eyes still located at him.

"Fine."

"Where did you sleep?"

Finally Jared threw off the sheets that were covering his pale face and stared at Colin for awhile then spoke. "Why do you care? Have you suddenly transformed into a fucking babysitter?"

Colin blinked a couple of times not expecting Jared to jump out at him. His features were signaling that he was annoyed. "Actually I don't." he lied. "I've stopped caring."

"Care about what weirdo?" Jared giggled as he watched Colin get angrier and he didn't know why. He assumed he was just having a bad morning. This was the truth. Knowing the person you loved most had just slept with the person you hate most, would be obvious to all that your morning wake up wouldn't be a good one.

"None of your business." Colin responded. He then stood and headed straight for the door slamming it on his way out.

He left a mind boggled Jared behind. The singer leaned up watching the door after his friend left. By his facial expression he was thinking 'wtf.' Colin rarely got angry, annoyed all the time, but angry, never. He laid back down covering himself up again finding Colin's out of the blue attitude pointless. He would have to deal with his friend later but now he needed sleep. He heard a door open and he groaned like a hung-over man would after looking at a bright light, after the previous night of excessive and heavy drinking. Maybe Colin forgot something. Jared flew the covers back down and turned to see who had interrupted his two seconds of sleep. He saw Hephaistion dressed in a silk robe, fully exposed hard chest and smooth torso, slacks low showing a very edible v-line walk into the room, with no decency, smiling like he was floating on a cloud. His hair was tousled and his eyes sky blue like something magical just happened and he was the first there to witness it.

"Hi Hephaistion." Said Jared in a tiny voice.

Hephaistion sighed with satisfaction and stretched dramatically only smiling wider. "Hello Jared." He moaned in pleasure still thinking of Alexander having him yell throughout the night. He then entered his room.

"That was weird." Jared said to himself.

He could only think of one thing the general might be smiling about. He got laid. Jared wished he could be smiling after his lay but he only felt sick to his stomach. Arsias was definitely not as charming as Alexander must have been.

The singer rubbed his face. He didn't know why he was feeling like shit. Maybe it was disgust with himself for letting someone take advantage of him, and the worst thing about it was he half enjoyed it. He didn't want to continue thinking about that or Arsias and held the covers close and went back to sleep, or tried too until then he heard another door open a couple of minutes later. He heard Hephaistions voice. "Wake up Jared or your going to be late for training."

"Fuck, I'm not in the mood." The singer mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Hephaistion was never the best comforter and moved to his side at least trying to be nice. He noticed the man looked a little ill. "Are you sick?" The general felt his head. The man was not hot and what Alexander would say is completely normal. "You're not overheated." The general then reassured.

"I don't think I'm sick." Jared said knowing the very reason why. "It doesn't feel like a fever."

The general shook his head in agreement. "Do you have food poisoning?" he asked thinking hard what it could possibly be.

"No. I don't think so."

Hephaistion smiled with fascinated eyes. "There's only one thing that it can be then."

"What?" the singer leaned up looking anxious.

"You're with child."

Jared looked at him weird. If he didn't already think the general was odd, he definitely thought it now. "No!" Jared still couldn't get over the fact that Hephaistion was nothing like people predicted him out to be. They expected some quiet, shy, calm beautiful man, not to say he wasn't beautiful. Instead they were gifted with a charming, sarcastic, goofy, man.

"The historians would be proud." Jared said nodding as he looked up and down the body of the general completely mesmerized at the sight.

Hephaistion sighed and then stood from crouching near the couch. "Well then it must be nothing. Get up and let's go get some breakfast shall we? You friend is all ready down there. I don't know about you but I am starving."

"Did you get laid last night? Usually when people are starving in the morning they either awoken from a night of masturbating or a night of rough sex." Jared stated and spoke like it was a usual conversation to have with somebody. He would know best of all.

Hephaistion tossed a clean chiton that he took from his room, at Jared smirking. "Or it could just mean that I am very hungry."

"Yes but your smiling."

"So. I am smiling because I can't wait to eat."

Jared gave him a disbelief look.

"I don't know what it is with you and your friend and your obsession with this, "getting laid" scenario but my sex life shall concern neither of you." The general sulked.

Jared smiled like an overzealous child. "Awww. You did get laid didn't you?"

Hephaistion grinned placing hands on lean hips. "What can I say. Alexander, he's a lion" Jared laughed and then Hephaistion hurried him more. "Come now let's go. My stomach needs to be fed."  
"You know you can go without me. I can find my way."

"You're laying in a bed looking quite comfortable. I highly doubt you will get out if I leave. Now hurry. Besides it's my job to make sure you two are up, fed and ready for your training courses."

Jared hopped of the couch and changed into his chiton getting used to the fact everyone changed in front of everyone anyway. "You want to hear something cool?" asked Jared while changing.

"Sure why not?" Hephaistion answered waiting by the door.

"Did you know we have a pregnant man in our world? I think he's the very first."

Hephaistion gave the impression he didn't care. All he cared about was food. "Interesting. I don't believe you, but interesting."

"It's true."

"Okay I believe you, now hurry."

"Jesus, Alexander must have done a number on you if your craving food this bad."

"Jared, Hurry Up!" Hephaistion shouted at the singer annoyed with him taking his sweet precious time changing. "Less talk, more walk."

Jared finally finished dressing and they both walked out to the hall Hephaistion looking like he was ready to jog down there.

"Is Alexander going to join us?" asked Jared who was fixing his messy hair with his hands.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. We just haven't seen a lot of him lately. He's just here and there." Jared thought they would be seeing a lot of the king. It seemed like for several days they only saw pieces of him. In the mornings he would be engaged in business, afternoons seemed to be his meetings with other highly important members, sometimes he would even send for the generals presence and nights he would dine and visit and then snatch up his lover mess around with Hephaistion, therefore wearing him out more, then passing out just to wake up at three in the morning again. The singer was bearing in mind what they learned from Alexander previously that he was the social type, always being around his men, giving encouragement and so forth, unless the history exaggerated that too.

"You can go say hi to him if you'd like." The general suggested as they walked by the kings door.

"No, I don't want to disturb him." The singer politely declined.

"Trust me you won't be disturbing him. You would be saving him."

"How?"

"He would never admit it but he's been trying to escape major duties now that you guys are here. He would rather be enjoying time with you than sitting at his desk reading crazy letters his mother writes him, or thinking of further campaigns and dealing with disobedient generals."

"Is his mom really that crazy?" Jared had to know. The more people mentioned her the more frightened he got just thinking about her. From what they seen of Alexander so far, he was a summers light. He feared Olympias would be the complete opposite of that.

"When she comes here I will let you be the judge of that. You might be going home sooner than you think."

* * *

They went down to the dining area where a bunch of soldiers had awakened for an early breakfast. They milled about in talk and conversation before beginning there military activities and missions for the new day.

Craterus, Cassander, Leonnatus, Perdicas Ptolemy and Hephaistion all sat at one table in the great hall.

Perdicas was the last to sit with his platter of food. "Good morning men." He greeted. They greeted him in return. He then shifted his light eyes and aimed them on Hephaistion who was stuffing his face with food like he was some poor lad who was being starved to death his entire life while being locked in a deep dungeon. But that is not what concerned him. "Hephaistion are you okay." He asked.

"Yes why?" the brunette general replied licking his lips glad his stomach had stopped grumbling.

Leonnatus looked over at Perdicas with uncertainty and then back at the blue eyed general. "Well we heard about the voices that you…"

Craterus cleared his throat with a warning and Cassander glared at Leonnatus hoping he would shut up. Leonnatus shut his mouth almost instantly, looked away bending his head like he did something wrong.

Hephaistion stopped chewing what ever it was being tortured in his mouth and slowly turned facing Craterus and Cassander. "Which one of you told? And why must you two have to open your mouths all the time? It's unprofessional." He reprimanded.

"It slipped." Craterus said with a conceited smile and then popping a torn piece of meat into his mouth. He was the king of rumor spreading, he, Cassander and especially Philotas who sadly wasn't there to join them.

"Did you tell Philotas?" asked Hephaistion like he had been reading there minds.

The generals spoke over each other which sounded like little murmurs mixed of yes and no.

"No" Craterus finally said after everyone pretty much already admitted it. He smiled knowing Philotas was on the verge of telling the whole palace even the people who did not know who the rumor was about.

"That's what they all say." Hephaistion glared at the big general who was chuckling in his seat and taking bigger bites of meat. He then turned back at Leonnatus and Perdicas giving them a warning glance. "Don't make this a concern."

"It will be though once it passes Alexander's ears." Leonnatus adjusted in his seat before scrapping at his food.

"That's why I don't want you to speak about it."

They just nodded in respect and went back to eating.

Cassander then eyed the two newcomers with snaky eyes.

"So do we still believe they are spies against Alexander?" he asked leaning back in his chair with a goblet of wine.

All who sat at the table looked over at the Irish man and the American sitting at different tables, not talking to each other. The two played it off naturally though not letting anyone know that they were having problems again. In fact one of them didn't even know what the problem was. Colin was just being a stubborn jackass.

"Not anymore. Alexander is right. They aren't spy material." Hephaistion answered still watching the two.

"Your opinion of them changed quickly." Craterus joined speaking with a suspicion tone as he watched the brunette general carefully.

"Opinions change. Maybe your opinion of me will change quickly too then eh?" Hephaistion's voice got stronger.

"I highly doubt it." The big general responded.

"Good." Hephaistion shifted his eyes smiling evilly at Craterus. "Let's keep it that way. I don't have any strong intention of friending you anyway."

Cassander smirked at them both. "One day you two are going to brawl and it is going to be the memory of a life time."

"And I'm going to win." Hephaistion smiled with confident in his tone and eyes that would have anyone think he was the devil in a previous life.

Craterus grumbled words of true despise about the general in between ripping meat from the bone.

Ptolemy decided to break all tension which he decided Alexander should give him an award for every time he had to do it. "I bet you two can't wait to train them after this." He implied towards Leonnatus and Perdicas. "They are quite something."

Perdicas huffed. "Are they any good?" he asked those who already had the opportunity to train them.

"They will do better later on. They only had three days of training. It's a working progress. One does not turn great in a day." Answered Hephaistion. "Unless of course you are blonde, tan, short and have psycho parents."

Leonnatus smiled fervently at the answer. "It's a wonder why Alexander fell in love with you."

"I wonder that to this very day." Said Craterus sighing thinking why it had to be. "A life without Hephaistion seems almost possible. I can live with it." As he spoke off in nothing like he was in prayer cursing the gods for creating such a man in the first place. "Please take his life in the next battle. We could hardly wait any longer."

Cassander and Cleitus gave each other a high five but the generals mouth was to full to argue in return.

"I wonder the opposite. Who could put up with Alexander? He must be hard to deal with." Asked Perdicas already knowing the answer. Hephaistion just smiled and said nothing more.

Ptolemy cleared his throat and looked back to Perdicas. "When are you going to head out to training grounds?"

"Probably in a few."

The blonde general didn't seem pleased to do it and Leonnatus flung his arm around him. "It will be fine Perdicas. We could just torture them until they give out."

"Trust me. It won't be you torturing them. They will be torturing you." Hephaistion replied finally swallowing his food. "Take it from somebody with experience."

Ptolemy joined in. "They did fine with me yesterday once Colin actually participated."

"They like you Ptolemy, that's a different story."

Everyone in the camp noticed the liking the new members had with Ptolemy and vice versa. It was no surprise though. Alexander took a quick liking to Ptolemy as well. Everyone else he had to grow with, including Hephaistion.

"What's wrong with them by the way?" the curlied haired general spoke up while looking at the two who seemed closed off to the rest of the people in the room. It worried him because they weren't like this the day before. They were normally loud, balls of energetic force but now they were dead weeds in a burnt field. It was a little depressing to watch.

"Maybe they are homesick." Cassander suggested. "They are probably afraid to tell Alexander they want to go home. He's basically holding them hostage.

"They don't know what they got themselves into." Perdicas shook his head.

"There's no place for them to go." Hephaistion bustled. "They don't remember how to get back so they can't really do much about it." He replied truthfully.

"So they are basically stuck here." Craterus intervened. "Which sucks. How is Alexander going to let these worthless creatures join his army? It's worse that he's already starting to get the Persians to join." He spat.

Ptolemy bit into breakfast roll. "I don't mind it." He responded after swallowing. "I think they will adjust to it. It's quite normal to feel uneasy at first but they will alter just like any one else. As for the Persians, I believe Alexander knows what he is doing."

They heard and saw Arsias and Cleitus enter bantering back and forth, personalities colliding almost like a wave hitting the shore. Cleitus shoved Arsias out of his way and sat down at his own table not looking like socializing with anyone unless it meant beating them to pulp.

"It looks like the Black is having problems with his friend." Cassander acknowledged. "I knew it would get to that point. After what happened I would think so."

Ptolemy was never one for gossip but this he couldn't let slide and it was obvious Cassander wanted someone to ask as the wicked looking general pursed his lips. "What do you mean what happened?"

Cassander took his tongue to his lower lip and then smirked. He leaned in close gaining the rest of the general's attention. "You can't say a word but I heard Cleitus forcefully took the skinny member last night, when everyone was asleep."

"That's horseshit!" Both Ptolemy and Hephaistion replied, both shocked equally.

Cassander quieted them down. "That's just what the word has been."

Hephaistion looked over at Cleitus who was watching Jared and frowned. "I don't remember Cleitus liking any one before."

"He doesn't. He likes to be pleased and that's it."

"I thought he changed."

"Hephaistion don't turn gullible. He never will." Craterus added.

They heard Arsias laughing heading to there table, he then proceeded in slamming a sack of things on it picking through it. "Hello men." He said with a smile they would never forget. Ever. Because it was annoying and repeated often. The soldier shook his sandy colored hair out of his face like he was in some beauty pageant.

None of them answered after he rudely interrupted there breakfast and just stared upon him like he was some sort of walking disease. The soldier looked upon each knowing none of them liked him and began tightening his retrains on his armor.

"You know, you could do whatever you're doing now but away from us." Hephaistion kindly but rudely suggested.

Arsias stopped adjusting his armor and looked at Hephaistion with an arched eyebrow. "You know I've heard rumor about something." The soldier then leaned on the table getting closer to Hephaistion who acceptingly challenged him back by leaning in close aswell.

"Oh have you. I can't wait to hear it. Do tell." Hephaistion dared a smile.

"I heard that you been hearing some sort of whispers in the walls." Arsias replied with dramatic effect. "I got news for you though. This palace is not haunted little girl."

Hephaistion glared again at Cassander and Craterus blaming them for there big mouths.

"What? I had to say something. I was concerned." Said Cassander.

The blue eyed general knew that wasn't the case, rolled his eyes and turned back at the soldier who looked like he had accomplished nothing more than annoyingness in his life. "I've heard rumor too."

"What is this, rumor holiday? My gods men!" Perdicas complained.

Arsias straitened ignoring the whining general, looking proud amongst the blue eyed man. "What is it Hephaistion? What rumor could it possibly be that I have not already heard?"

"I heard that most of the people in this room do not like you. They say you have a tiny Arsias between your legs."

"That was scorching fire!" Leonnatus blurted laughing while Cassander and Craterus dropped there forks on there dishes.

"Let's talk about cocks while we are eating shall we!" Craterus said already had lost his precious appetite.

"Or a tiny one for that matter." Cassander emphasized wrinkling his nose just thinking about one.

Arsias grin slipped off his face and turned it into an unexpected frown. "Who did you hear that from?" he tried to not act like his feelings were hurt.

"It's a rumor. I can't sell that person out."

The soldier tried not to look irritated even though his fiery red face sent off the well known message already. The rumor was probably made up anyway. "Oh sweety it's not tiny. I think it might actually be one of the biggest in this palace. I would think you would remember that?" He snickered drawing back on that day remembering when Hephaistion was just a naïve soldier.

"I do. I remember feeling nothing." Replied Hephaistion gradually getting annoyed.

"Burn!" Leonnatus shouted. "That was a wicked burn."

Arsias rolled his eyes and then a smile returned. "Yours showed no shame that night. I felt proud."

"However yours did."

Craterus almost choked on his wine. He really had no idea what they were talking about and it seemed neither did the rest but both Arsias and Hephaistion must enjoy making everyone within there circumference uncomfortable with out of the ordinary conversations while people are trying to put food in there mouths. He didn't even know why they were sitting at the same table.

Arsias decided to drop the subject seeing as another comeback would come quick to both "Aside from you being the asshole that you are, Alexander asks that you be there when I take my leave. Which is in about ten minutes."

"You are not that important to me. So go over there." He pointed out the door. "Far over there." The brunette general shooed him away as he indulged in more food and drink.

"Alexander's orders. Not mine." Arsias reminded with a large smile. He then walked away with the last word.

"I fucking hate that fucking man." Hephaistion growled angrily but somehow still seemed to show delightment in his eyes, like the moment would pass quickly.

"You're telling us."

Arsias made his way whistling over to where the quiet singer was sitting at and making sure both Colin's and Cleitus eyes were following him. "Joy to you Jared." He slowly spun until he positioned behind him.

"Hi Arsias." Jared replied shyly and continued to poke at his food. Arsias smiled knowing Jared was still thinking about everything that had happened. He leaned down towards his ear. "Are you going to say goodbye. I take my leave now."

Jared moved and looked up at him almost nervously. " Arsias." Then he looked back towards his plate but first stealing a glance at Colin who looked ready to rip someone's throat out.

Arsias sat down by the singer and rubbed his leg. "Jared, look at me!" he demanded and the singer slowly looked at him. "Remember what we talked about?"

Jared nodded. Arsias eyes were hot with passion.

"Now are you going to say goodbye properly?" Arsias dove into Jared's blues and then slowly brought his hand up to his chin so that he wouldn't look away from him again. "Kiss me."

XXX

"Are you okay?" Arsias asked as he was sprawled on his bed playing with his knife. He had just raped and convinced Jared that he loved him. It happened in a heartbeat. He snickered. One thing was for sure. Hephaistion was not this easy and probably never will be. Pity. As much as he wanted to touch Hephaistion again the general was becoming a nusisance and because of it he would be forced to cut his pretty throat anyway.

"I'm fine." He heard Jared say walking out from the bathroom after having a time of hovering over the bowl puking. "I am going to go back to my room now." Said Jared wiping his mouth and then gathering his clothes.

"What's the matter?" Arsias asked again with no concern viewing the pitiful man getting his belongings.

"It's nothing."

The reality of what he had just done made his stomach churn and it was not a good feeling. He was turning back into the whore he thought he wasn't.

He quickly made his way over to the door until Arsias stopped him with words. "Stay here tonight."

"Colin will wonder where I'm at." The singer replied holding on to the door knob looking for an escape.

"He's not your mother." Arsias slipped from the messy bed and walked behind the appealing creature that was Jared and began making sweet kisses upon the salty skin of his neck.

Jared bent his head fixated his eyes towards the door knob thinking. He was thinking about a lot of things but mainly his sick past. It was unfolding before him and would soon come to life. Arsias was nothing more than another John and he knew it, he just couldn't admit it to himself. He had liked John and wanted him. He never liked Arsias and never wanted him but somehow he had him.

"He should know that I am alright." He responded quietly.

Arsias glared just thinking about his despicable friend. "You are safe with me." He purred.

Jared turned to face him. "I don't want this to turn out wrong. I will mess things up." It sounded like a confession more to himself than to he.

Arsias raised his eyebrows finding the words to be unbelievable. The man obviously blamed himself for previous relationships gone badly. This was going all to well.

"I don't want to hurt you." The singer continued.

"You won't hurt me. It's perfectly alright." The soldier tried reassuring as he watched the miserable blue eyes.

Arsias then moved back to the bed smirking. "When I come back, we should make this a little more official. Our relationship. Our love. Our sex." He emphasized.

Jared sighed. "I guess." not sounding secure enough.

"You don't sound so sure."

"I am." Jared forced out regretting it already.

"Good. Get back on your hands and knees then, and prove yourself again to me."

Jared shut his eyes in what he thought was undetermined humiliation. He could hardly register himself moving back towards the bed and the soldier's lustful eyes aiming at his already fucked body. "Okay. Tell me what you want."

XXX

Colin raked in the scene as Jared softly kissed Arsias and then watched him turn away quick looking humiliated after everyone saw it. Arsias had the pleasure in smiling about it like Jared was a child to pick on and moved away from him after patting the top of Jared's head.

"So that's what's wrong with him?" Ptolemy asked as the generals saw Colin stand up and leave the dining hall aswell as Cleitus who was cursing, knocking a chair down in the process and yelling at some poor young soldier to pick it up.

"He's a pig." Leonnatus said talking about Arsias. "Already coming on to our newest member."

"No shit." Perdicas said. "Why would anyone be with him?"

Hephaistion watched Arsias in disgust as he bragged about how he now has the prettiest women in the whole kingdom, with his soldier friends while Jared was still in the room. Jared pretended he didn't hear it. He began playing with his food again not having much room for an appetite not like he had one to begin with.

"I will go get Colin." Ptolemy said knowing his job, wiping his mouth and then standing taking his leave. He feared it was going to be a really bad day. But hopefully when Arsias left it would get better.

"What does he do about it?" asked Perdicas about the blue eyed man with disbelief as he watched Jared stay seated while Arsias was having the time of his life chatting with his buddies.

"Nothing. He's a typical whore. Anyone that pretty is going to be." Craterus replied with Cassander nodding in agreement.

"How do whores become whores?" asked Hephaistion abruptly glaring at Craterus knowing well who he was also thinking of.

"They choose to." Craterus answered with testing eyes.

Hephaistion gave him a deprecating smile. "Funny you mix a whore for a slut."

"It's the same thing." Craterus argued.

The blue eyed general gave him an impassive and cold stare. "You don't know shit."

"Leonnatus and Perdicas get the training started sooner than later." They obliged to the order and stood to go get situated. Hephaistion then stood from his seat and made his way over to Jared. "Jared go get ready and meet Ptolemy at the fields." Jared obeyed and left immediately.

Hephaistion looking around with an almost hidden smirk walked over to Arsias grabbing him away from the table where he was socializing. "Arsias ten minutes is up. Let's take a walk." The sooner he left the better.

"I think his chitons are getting shorter" said Cassander after tilting his head looking and admiring Hephaistions backside as he was ready to leave the hall with Arsias.

"What you want to bed him too?" asked the big general in almost a jealous manner, who took large gulps from his cup.

Cassander gave him a look expressing that the bigger general was in concealed away in denial. "Craterus you can't refute you don't want it either. Look at those thighs." He suggested.

Craterus exhaled noisily and hesitantly took a quick peek and tilted his head staring as well while Cassander nodded with a satisfied smirk. "Damn, not bad." Craterus admitted which he found harder to do than fight in the front lines in a battle.

"I told you."

"Whatever Cassander, don't think this will become a habit… Damn look at that ass!"

* * *

It was very windy out as Hephaistion stood at a distance from Alexander before the gates wrapped in a warm cloak as Arsias was speaking with the king. He still couldn't get out of his head how the singer looked and possibly felt when Arsias humiliated him like that in front of the whole camp. He had a moment of humiliation only once in his life but he promised that would never happen again as long as he lived.

"Arsias we will see you in a few weeks." Alexander said stepping away as the soldier mounted his horse saluting the king.

"Yes my lord." The soldier smiled and then turned at Hephaistion who gave him a look that kills. "Goodbye Hephaistion."

"I hope you fall off your horse and get your skull cracked open by a hoof." Hephaistion said half serious and half joking but leaning towards being completely serious.

Arsias laughed. "I will miss this." he held tight the restrains of his horse steadying her.

"Well when you come back, that's assuming if you do, we can continue." Hephaistion squeaked mockingly.

"I have all the time in the world." Arsias then rode off and Alexander walked by his shivering friend looking admonished.

"That wasn't the kindest of goodbyes. You could be nicer Phai." He suggested. "And it's not that cold out." Alexander said with a smile growing wide.

"You're just never fazed by anything are you my highness?" Hephaistion said returning the smile. They continued walking back towards the entry in the gloomy day.

"So why was I called to see him out?" the general asked upset. "I'm not going to lie. I don't care about him."

"I didn't call you; I thought you just showed up."

Hephaistion stopped for a minute, eyed Alexander and then came to realize Alexander really didn't summon him at all as he stood confused. Arsias tricked him. "What a piece of shit. I'm out here freezing my ass off because he wanted some classic farewell? Well fuck him."

"I love it when you're angry Phai."

"Don't be. I'm getting a runny nose now. The next time we have sex I don't want to be sneezing in your face. That's not attractive. Someone is going to ask you why you are growing a cold, and then you reply because my lover sneezed on me while I was undressing him."

Alexander grabbed his friend and kissed him deeply on the mouth, serving him tongue interrupting his rant.

Hephaistion pushed him away playfully. "Ew gross Alexander. I felt your tongue in my mouth."

Alexander attacked him again and they shared a moment of long kissing.

"Phai, know that I will love you no matter what."

"Even with snot dripping down my nose."

"Yes." The king answered surely.

"So I guess I wouldn't have got that kiss if it weren't for that lying sack of shit."

Alexander shook his head. "Nope. Do you fell well towards him now?"

"Nope."

They kept walking slowly enjoying each others time before entering through the palace halls. He knew Alexander would have to split again to go run some more business and speak with the royal family about getting the Persians to train for the Macedonian army and that he wanted them to study under Greek instructors now.

"I forgot to ask you yesterday how the meeting with the princess went?" asked the king.

"It went well." The general left out that he made her cry again and innocently smiled at the king. "Very well."

"Good. How are Jared and Colin?"

Hephaistion didn't know how to answer that. "Health wise I think they are okay. They have been getting in miniature fights lately."

Alexander looked flustered. "I hope not physically."

"Not yet. I think they just miss home." Hephaistion knew Alexander wanted to keep them and had no intention of returning them home and he cleared his throat lightly "How's life running around the palace?"

"It's tiresome, can be disinteresting and challenging. Life is always busy. I like it."

"Contradiction much. You're not about to lose your mind are you?" he smiled.

"Not yet I pray."

They walked in silence and Alexander looked up at his friend who seemed to be lost thinking about something. He nudged him. "What are you thinking about?"

The general was brought back from whatever memories he was comparing to the present, looked discerning at his king and smiled weakly. "Alexander how do you feel about people taking advantage of other people?" the general suddenly asked which threw the king off balance. First they were having a not so serious chat and now the mood of his friend turned deeper and more frigid.

Alexander, walking by his friend, shoulders touching, suddenly looked curious. "Depends. Would you like to expand your thoughts?"

"Okay, let's say I know somebody who is being taken advantage of."

"Depends on what they are being taken for advantage and for what reason." Alexander answered dragging his feet.

"Sex and beauty." Hephaistion replied and watched Alexander squint thinking about it. "Now a days it seems like the same thing."

The king looked over at his friend even more flustered than before. "Are you suggesting that I am taking advantage of you and your beauty?"

"No Alexander!" the general was quick to disrupt. "This is somebody else. Weren't you listening?"

The king gave a pitiful 'I'm sorry' look and they both continued walking in the howling wind. "Oh okay. Continue."

The general sustained further. "They are being used and that said person doesn't know what to do about it. What shall they do?"

"That's a tough one. It's hard to answer." It was a challenge to his knowledge.

"Okay what would you do if I put a knife to your neck and forced you to do something inappropriate to me or to yourself."

"Sounds kinky and interesting."

Hephaistion smirked at how serious Alexander was. "Okay pretend it is not me any more but someone else."

"I would probably kill them." Alexander noticed that Hephaistion gave a distinct impression that this might have actually happened. He saw damage and hurt in his eyes.

"But you find out that they have the power over you." The general saw his lover turning frustrated.

"Hephaistion these questions I can not answer because who else has power over me."

"Alexander I have power over you."

"But you just told me it's somebody else."

Hephaistion stopped him from walking. His king was obviously confused so he had to make things clearer. "Lets say a man rapes a woman because of her looks and it gives him great pleasure but she can't do anything because he threatened that he would kill her if she says anything or if she fights back. What can she do?"

The blonde king took a minute to think over everything the brunette just said. "Nothing." He responded. "Accepting is the only answer. She better hope she has someone close to help her."

"Basically what you are saying is that she has to live with it and die with it."

Alexander nodded. "Yes."

"What would you do if you found out that was happening to me."

Now the king turned angry, eyebrows knitted, eyes dark and face tensing.

"First I would do anything to save you. Next, I will succeed. Then I will murder that person senseless. Last, I will take the best care of you until you have fully healed. Now why are you asking these strange questions?" The king answered quickly like he didn't even need to think about it. He then demanded to know why his friend asked such a thing. Hephaistion saw the worrisome and anger colliding in his eyes. "Has something happened?"

The general sent him a tolerable gaze. "No. No reason. Just wanted to know another opinion." He played it off that nothing was wrong or even happening; trying to lighten the mood and lighten his king's eyes that had went so dark with fret.

The king blinked trying to focus in on the questions his friend just asked of him to answer. Hephaistion would not have asked that if something wasn't going on.

"Hephaistion I don't know what it is but something is bothering you truly. I just wish you could feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it." He wondered if this was something different from the dreams Hephaistion told him about.

"I understand Alexander. Nothing is wrong. It just came to mind." Hephaistion reassured and turned to keep walking holding his cloak tighter as the wind turned stronger. The sun was bright but the clouds came swarming in causing shade amongst the kingdom.

"The trainees are going to have a difficult time training horses in this weather." The king followed after him. "I hope Leonnatus and Perdicas take good care of them."

"They will be fine." Hephaistion almost laughed at how much Alexander sounded like a parent.

"Unless it gets worst. When it does I will have them call it quits for the day until the weather gets better."

"I don't remember getting such treatment when I was training."

"You were training under my father. But if it had been me, I would have taken training to a whole other level." The king growled with contentment letting his pleasure glands churn just thinking about it.

"You're always so horny Alexander. I like it!" the general returned the favor.

"Just for you, love."

* * *

"During the battle we notice how well you two ride. It seems you have had training before so this shall be only a little less difficult." Said Perdicas as he and Leonnatus began there training in the open fields.

Colin was glad that this day they didn't have to prance around in a loincloth and could actually wear a full chiton and sandals like the way it was supposed to be worn. He looked over at Jared who was still looking troubled. He seemed in deep thought, biting on his nails.

He didn't know what to say. Well he wasn't suppose to say anything because he was suppose to be listening to Perdicas and Leonnatus talk about horses but his mind wasn't set at all with the training and only on his friend. He had to admit how beautiful Jared was when he wasn't wearing a bunch of makeup or dressed up in a funky costume. His natural beauty was almost like a hidden sin that no man should look at, touch or covet. It was its own property. Once again Colin felt his nerves quaking at the sight of Jared opening his legs enough for Arsias to settle in between. The more he thought about it, the sounds of Jared moaning against his muscular tan skin and the way Jared smiled with certain bliss as Arsias stretched him, the more he wanted to just die. Because killing Arsias wouldn't solve his suffering. However he would bring him along for the ride.

"I feel like I am talking to a damn wall." Said Perdicas. "Hey!" he shouted. "Are you two paying me any attention?"

"Yes sir." They both replied pessimistically Colin eyes still on Jared and Jared eyes still off somewhere else. It was almost like they were speaking with dead spirits.

"Okay what did I just say?" Perdicas asked folding his arms across his chest while Leonnatus held the reigns of there own personal horses.

"Something about horses." Colin replied.

"Hephaistion is right. This is torture." Leonnatus whispered as he spoke to the horses, brushing their manes.

They sat in the prairies a long miles outside the Persian gates and close to where the stables were kept and the mounts were rallied for the armies.

Perdicas shook his head and took one of the reigns bringing his horse closer. "Both of you get up." He ordered the two.

They stood and moved closer to the horse still not speaking with one another even though the singer desperately wanted to talk with Colin even aside from all the problems he was already dealing with.

"Jared what do you know of horses?" Perdicas snapped, getting the man to pay attention.

"Some can be as strong as a lion others as gentle as a lamb. Sometimes both." He answered still eyes a low and evacuated of life.

"Good answer." Perdicas accredited. "What about you Colin." He faced the Irish man.

Colin spoke mainly what he had learned when he was to coach for the film making, especially the main battles that included horse ride. "There are many techniques and ways to fully train a horse but it is mainly up to the master of the horse. The two become a bond. Like how Alexander trained Buchephalus, yet the others could not. He understood the horse. However the rest were blind to its needs." Colin spoke directing the response towards Jared. The more depressed Jared looked the blinder Colin felt to his needs. He just wanted to help.

"Maybe this won't be torture after all." Leonnatus suggested. "They know a lot it seems."

"For now. Let's see how well they can tame one." Perdicas motioned his arm out down at the booths.

"By the stall we have a bunch of wild horses, whose minds are broken. At this time they are being well tamed. They are grumpy, foul and angry. But they aren't Buchephalus. They are different and each one will approach you differently. One horse might not like the smell of one of you. The other might hate the way you look. Mostly they will hate your touch. The females are gentler than the males. For instance." Perdicas walked over to his horse and began stroking the long mane. Colin and Jared noticed how the horse shifted comfortably, neighing in response of her masters touch. Perdicas drew Leonnatus near. "Now watch Leonnatus approach." Leonnatus hesitantly stroked Perdicas horse and the two trainees noticed the opposite affect it had. The horse neighed in puzzlement and jumped on its hinds in anxiety. Perdicas quickly calmed the horse. Leonnatus tossed him an apple and the blonde general fed it as the horse munched at his tasty hand.

"Your horse is beautiful. Where did you find her?" Jared asked, always being the one who found everything fascinating. Colin was the opposite, he found most things boring and out of his league.

"I found her wounded just as a tiny mare. She was beaten by burglars and left in the wilderness to die. She was useless to them and they broke her rib cage. Then one day I was taking a walk with my father and we found her on the ground covered in grass, hay insects just dying. We didn't know how long she was out there but we took her home anyway and my dad let me keep her. I helped her get stronger. She rides with me to this day. She's a beauty." The horse almost shied away snarling, shaking its mane and Perdicas kissed her patting her still. "Calm down girl it was just a compliment."

"What about the horses getting along with each other?" Jared questioned again.

"They get used to each other real quick. Especially on the battle field. Sometimes we have to shut off there eyes so that they focus more ahead of them instead of what's around them but that's sometimes the only way they will work as one."

That's just one of many tips Perdicas had explained and then Leonnatus finally joined in with a booming voice explaining the events of the day.

"Today you two will find your horses. The first thing you must do is earn the horses respect. They are quite temperamental and probably will hurt you depending on your approach. Like Perdicas said, some are different than others. You either have to be really gentle with them or really rough. The stallions are most likely going to be rough with you. They like a challenge. So if you are a rough rider, those ones you would have to show them who is in charge. You can't show them fear. The smaller mounts will be afraid and more skeptical. Those you would approach more moderate and soothing showing them that you want to be there master. Prove it to them first and then convince them so they turn out less cynical. Distinguish the right moves and adjust yourself accordingly and you shall be good."

Before Leonnatus took the two to venture out towards the horses kept, Perdicas gave them another warning making there nerves tremble more than they were.

"Also don't scare them because they won't find it funny. They will kill you on sight."

"Thanks for the heads up." Colin said. He and Jared both took deep breaths while gathering their things and heading towards the stalls. Colin made sure he had his container of water with him and then proceeded with following Leonnatus and Perdicas out. Jared walked behind just watching Colin hoping he would just turn around and tell him what the matter was. It became clear the stubborn Irish man wasn't going to do that so he decided he had to be the bigger man and speak up first which was never difficult for him to do until now.

Jared stopped walking and struggled a bit before he spoke. "Colin why are you angry with me." His voice sad.

Colin turned to stare at him. "I'm not." The Irish man was angry with the situation but not personally at Jared. He didn't know how else he could show it so staying quiet and in his mind was the best thing to do he felt.

"Well can you be a little more convincing."

"Jared why do you care what I think. Since when did you care what anyone thought? Do whatever you please!"

Jared looked confused and the Irish man put his hands in his chiton pocket as the wind blew stronger. "Do what?" asked Jared, who hadn't known what he was talking about.

Colin observed his thoughts and looked back at Jared. "I don't care if you're with Arsias." He finally said it even though he did care. He cared greatly. But if Jared was happy then he would just have to be happy.

"You think I'm with Arsias?"

Colin sagged his eyes on the dancing grass. "That kiss kind of proved it."

"A kiss proves nothing!" Jared exclaimed strongly.

Colin shrugged ending the conversation then walked off before he felt determined enough to tell Jared what he saw last night.

"What the fuck is your problem Colin?" Jared yelled desperate to know why his friend hadn't been talking to him and glaring at him every second he had. A kiss wouldn't have made Colin this disturbed.

Colin knew telling him would get him rallied up but he couldn't hold it in much longer. Afterall he did ask what his problem was. He might as well be up and honest with him. "I saw you last night. With Arsias." He stopped walking and Colin's eyes looked to the sky not wanting to see the mans reaction, and his voice was one of shame.

By the silence he could tell Jared was silently burning in flames. Colin looked back at Jared who was looking off somewhere, jaw clenched and his hair blowing in the wind across his face. The blue orbs turned darker almost grey like a rainy cloudy day. "You were spying on me?" He asked restraining the anger he had felt as well as the embarrassment.

"No. I came looking for you and I just saw you two together. The door was open. I was up all night just worrying so I decided to go check."

Jared tried to not let his insecurity show and did what the bigheaded Jared would do back at home. "So you have a problem with it?" he asked giving the vibe that he was unbothered.

"He's not good for you." Colin objected.

"How would you know?"

"Because you just don't fall in love with someone that fast. It's unrealistic." Colin knew he was fooling himself. He fell in love as soon as Jared smiled at him during Phone booth. So it wasn't unrealistic, it was just unrealistic for Arsias because Arsias knew nothing about Jared when Colin had.

"It's nice hearing that come from someone who hadn't last long with anyone before."

"Fuck you Jared." Colin said grousing. He never got offended when it came to people mentioning his lack of love in his life but now that it was Jared mentioning it, he did.

"You know it's the truth." Jared continued ignoring the fire growing in Colin's eyes.

"Oh yea Mr. perfect what about you? There has to be a reason why you didn't last long with Cameron!"

"You wouldn't know anything about that because I leave my life private. You do not."

"What's not private about my life?"

"Everyone knows you went to rehab, everyone knows you sleep with women for fun and everyone knows about how big your fucking cock is because of your damn sex tape. Now girls wait in line at your house just to have something to suck on." The singer replied in a long snarl.

The only thing that was calming between them was the wind but even now it was picking up. "You're reminding me of my failures but what about yours."  
Colin walked up to him getting into his face. "Why did she cheat on you? It had to be for good reason. Was it because you spread your legs for douchebags like Arsias. You turned into a cock sucking slut because she wasn't good enough for you. Nothing is ever good enough for you."

Without thinking the singer turned and hit Colin in the face. However he was still outraged that Colin would even say something like that. What happened between him and his ex was none of his business. "Fuck you!" Jared stormed away towards the stalls, not being able to stand the sight of his friend any longer.

Colin felt his jaw and lifted his eyes towards his friend who had charged off. "Well that was fucking perfect. Went exactly as planned." He said to himself ironically.

His conscious came into role.

"Colin, do not let him get away with that." His other self brought a cigarette to his mouth and took one long puff, then started coughing in the process.

"It's fine." Colin took hold of himself steadying his breathing, trying to make the suspense go away and disappear with the wind.

"No it's not. He's ungrateful. All you were doing was looking out for him. And he doesn't appreciate that one bit." The conscious handed his cigarette over but Colin shook it off.

"I told you it's fine. I'm fine."

"You are a foolish Irish brother. I am the voice inside your head. Go after him and show him whose boss. I'm sorry I don't have a gun with me but your fists are just going to have to do."

"No! He was right I shouldn't have been watching. It's his private life. I should stay out of it." Colin admitted even though it was hard.

His conscious began to surround him, making a shameful noise with his tongue. "Your heart is too kind. It will hurt you one day. Being nice and everything." He poked his chest. "That's why you should release me. You have kept me in, so deep down that I feel you don't even like me anymore. Unleash me please. You won't regret it."

"You're in there for a reason."

"I knew it; you don't like me at all." His other self tossed the cigarette and folded his arms.

"It's not that. But you could hurt somebody and I don't want to risk that."

"Listen to me Colin. I am your other self. I know you very well. Let me do what I need to do. Don't let Jared hit you like that. I feel you want to explode. Allow me please." He glared into Colin's eyes. "I know you want to."

"Stop begging. It's not going to work."

"Please, please, please, please."

"My god you're annoying."

"That's what happens when I'm stuck here and you lock me in." he backed away giving him some space. "I understand it's your choice but one of these days I will be free."

Colin took a look at Jared again and back at his other self. He sighed defeated. "What are you thinking?"

His other self slapped Colin on the back "Now you're talking!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet. What are you going to do?" asked Colin holding his other self back before he went running off. The conscious laughed at the worrisome in his eyes.

"Talk." His other self grinned. "Just talk. That's all I promise."

"Fine. But if I notice you pulling some stupid shit I will take you back. You will be locked in me forever. I won't think twice next time."

"Colin calm down, I understand. Perfectly."

Colin watched his other self's bright brown eyes smile at him and looking at his reflection, his own suddenly changed. Violently it changed.

**Please Review. Thanks! hopefully you are all still out there.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 15**

It was another day where Hephaistion was going to miss the presence of Alexander as he watched him get ready and presentable to enter the meeting room with the royal family and who knew how long that would be. He liked gazing thoroughly at his king getting all worked up just to appear even more kinglike but the truth was no one but they and the generals knew that those two together were as goofy as close-in aged brothers.

"How do I look?" asked the king as he placed his hands on hips and smiled majestically.

"You look like a king." His friend replied honestly with genuine in his voice as he admired his beautiful blonde king where he sat from his bed. The shining blonde hair was perfectly combed and not as wild as it usually was making his two different eye colors stand out more. Alexander smiled at him with sparkling teeth and then turned back looking at himself in the mirror.

"Alexander you look fine. I lost count how many times you looked at yourself in the mirror already. My head hurts now." Hephaistion said jokingly.

"Oh shush Phai." The king adjusted his royal red outfit designed in gold ornaments. He then patted his chest and took a long breath in and exhaling out.

"Who are you looking good for anyway Alexander?"

Alexander watched his friend through the mirror who was looking suspiciously with a smirk across his face.

"Well Phai, I found someone." Alexander replied seriously. The king attempted to smooth down his already smooth hair.

"Oh really. And what's her name?" Hephaistion crossed his legs leaning back on the bed, hands supporting his weight.

"Princess Drypetis." Answered the king, rolling her name off his tongue just so that it sounded more flashy.

"Peachy. Is she any good?"

"I don't know that yet. I guess in the meeting I'll find out."

The general tossed a pillow at Alexander who laughed and scatted away from the mirror and at his dresser for his crown. He placed it dramatically on his head and turned to face Phai with a large grin.

"My god you're breathtaking!" Hephaistion replied spreading open his legs as he welcomed Alexander in between them. They smooched for awhile and then the king hopped up and hurried for the door proud that he gave his lover a good and quick tease.

"I can't get my hair messy Phai. It took me forever to do it."

"You did your own hair?" The general looked around for any pages within site and saw none. He then nodded. "Not bad."

Alexander then took off and out the door. Hephaistion sighed robustly.

The king had asked him to join him at the meeting but he kindly refused the offer. It wasn't that he didn't wish to be there, supporting his king but the general was feeling like he needed much rest instead of the younger princess sending stare threats his way. He hadn't seen her or even talked to her since that time to know if she had forgiven him or not. While that was only one fourth of the crazy things that was going through his mind, sleep was definitely over ruling everything else. He would gladly take that over sex, even if his king came charging back in through the doors, wishing it to be a special moment, he would probably pass out before Alexander would remove all his clothing.

Hephaistion walked to his room, kicked off his boots, slid off his weapons dropping them to the floor and fell onto his welcoming covers, instantly shutting his droopy unresisting heavy eye lids.

He escaped in a dream once again. The black door reopened and waited for him to step through. _The myth took him._

XXX

I had awoken welcoming a lovely day in the land of the gods. The sun peeked into my windows, shining on my face causing a warm gentle feeling. The land of the gods I expected nothing more anyway. They were beautiful, so there land better had be. It felt good waking up to a good day. Atleast I know when the weather is horrid, Poseidon or Zeus are pulling a tantrum. The land was very pleasing to the eye as it worked about the gods emotions.

Beautiful or not, warrior or not, I still awoken like the rest of the fighters and warriors as it was accustomed and proper following a routine, the same routine everyday as I overheard some fighters speaking loudly with each other during the feast.

First thing we fighters do is we have to wake up. Our rooms are positioned where the sun shines and hits us with its light so that we know the earth is awake and so shall we. If we are the heavy sleepers of the group, which I am not, our servant boys will be our second option. Then we eat breakfast as a group and at our normal 'off in the distance anti social' table in the large dining hall where the gods look over everyone enjoying a delicious meal. After, we must go out to the training grounds for some course work led by the god of war Ares which I am not looking forward to after the stories I have heard of his famous brutality. We fight, train and work until the sun sets behind the large mountain of the Olympian and then there comes our free time which includes the usual, bathing, sleeping, reading, fucking, visiting or whatever it is that these warriors do. This is processed through out the afternoon, and after another delicious dinner meal.

Free time sounded wonderful to any fighters deeply yearning for it, after the torture that is training, until I heard from Atlas that we had to be in bed at an official time just so that we have enough rest and start again next day. I had a feeling this training was going to kick our asses.

The only one with an exception was of course the blonde stuck up prince. My sheets hugged my bare chest as I leaned up somewhat in my bed. I have been thinking about the blonde warrior. He's been on my mind and has never left it. I dreamed about him though. I dreamed that he was a nicer person. We had a long conversation sitting under a large old tree in the mid summer, with pretty yellow flowers above our heads. We talked about things I didn't understand or haven't heard of but yet sounded so familiar, and we spoke kindly back and forth like we were very good friends. He stroked gently my arm and I felt he trusted me with everything. He could trust me with the world. He looked at me differently a more thirst for love and an uncovered nostalgia. He looked like an angel with everything shining so bright, especially his smile. In contrast to the nightmare of the man who just might kill me, everything about the dream was soft and comforting.

But not hopeful. What a shame, that this might never be true or real. Another dream I have been tricked by. I don't know if curse is with me or still tracking behind, not exactly making its complete move yet. Lurking until it finds me alone with nothing left and then casts me to the depths of hell to finally burn and live in despair for a lifetime.

Aphrodite calls in to me and tells me to be up and ready to begin the courses of the day. I was respectable and didn't complain. I thank her instead. Any god shouldn't have to check up on there representatives or people lesser than them. I wasn't much of a complainer anyway, another thing I remember from my past.

I almost respect her wishes, until I attempted to remove from my covers but still not letting my feet hit the cold stone ground.

I move again and stretch out my cramped legs from sleeping in a curve all night. I yawn loudly and am not ready to move and get out even though the day was as nice as it could be. My body was still aching from the fighting and even though my scars were healing faster than fire burns things to ash, with the holy ointment Atlas gave me as a gift from Athena, my muscles were not responding the way I had hoped. I let out a soft moan as the days sounded as though they were going to be highly redundant.

I lean on my side looking at the imprinted wall of ancient members and heroes. I use this time to admire and try to decipher my past and childhood and what kinds of tales were told to me before bed time, if indeed I had one. But any child with a mother would have been read these strong memorable stories or else what was the purpose of a mother. What was the purpose of a child. Better yet what was the purpose of a bed time. I will tell you. It gives the children something to dream about. It forms, shapes and molds there future and they become the dream. It creates who they are. The one who I come to recognize first is the great Achilles and in my opinion quite highly famous. He is dragging Prince Hector from the back of his chariot right after slaughtering him as his loving family, and his closest members watched from the high overlook of Troy. Another myth I was sure I enjoyed as a child.

I'm sure I have always wanted to be a mythical character but who, I do not know or remember. So many forgotten recollections fracture everything inside me. I wish there was an easier way to regain back my lost memory. I am disappointed that the gods can't do anything to restore it. Aphrodite tries to help but she just grants it here and there as little and as often as she says she can. But I am not angry with her. Oh no, I can't be. She's done much for me. I am angry with myself for letting such a thing happen in the first place. What kind of son, daughter or just a child forgets there most precious beginnings at the start of there time? No one forgets times when they first began to walk, how many months they were and or their first word that ever escaped their tiny innocent tongue whether it being something silly or typical. No one forgets how many family members they had, or the names of them. No one forgets the first time they did something special in there life or met someone special. I have however, and it hurts my head to think about it and it beats my soul everyday. I torture my self because of it.

I am thinking constantly about all the changes I was going to have to start making and everything I am going to have to start sacrificing. This all had better be worth it, so that I can hope to be free again and search for my family the same way they would search for me. Unless they are dead and all this would be worth nothing.

_I have to kill Alexander son of Zeus and that is my first priority. _

Atlas my servant boy entered my room not necessarily interrupting my thoughts but entered just in time as I already made my final statement. "Great Warrior, Hephaestus summons you to the pits. He requests you be there before the eagle flies." He bows to me and then looks at me like I should have known.

"Before the eagle flies?" I wasn't yet used to there customs.

"Yes, when the eagle flies over us it means we start heading over to the god house for an occasional breakfast." He puts clean clothes on my bed. "It happens three times a day for every meal before the bird goes to rest once more."

"I see. Did the slave god say what for?" I ask and hopefully it wasn't anything to panic about. Being summoned to the pits wasn't ever a good thing.

"No my lord." Atlas bowed again and then waited for me to get out of bed. He offered kindly to dress me but I refused and dressed myself putting on my black battle skirt and breastplate over the white swathe he just gave me. I look like I was getting ready for another fight and the boy stared with wide eyes at me. I smile sweetly at him.

"You don't have to wear that great warrior. The only time you do is when the final fight comes up or when you are training."

"I understand. It's just what I am comfortable in. Beside if anything were to happen I would already be prepared right?" I ask my lips curving in a soft smile. "It is just an instinct." I tell him.

"Yes sire." He responds respectfully.

"Thank you anyway Atlas."

The boy steps aside looking a little offended and lets me exit the door after I fully dress, the last thing putting on my black hard boots.

We witness two large guards whose heads were covered in a tightly fitting red caps and who were built-in silver hard bulky armor, massive in height and weight, drag two beaten fighters down the hall and into a room. I feel petrified and I obviously didn't understand what was going on, especially seeing this to be my first intake of what we fighters go through.

I shoot a look behind me at my servant boy. He obviously knew what I was questioning.

"They are the palace guards." Atlas explains as we step over the new blood streaks they left behind. "If they find you doing something disobedient or not according to the rules then they have the right to beat you with no limits."

"By whose orders!" I ask angrily looking back at the door where the two guards disappeared.

"The gods." Atlas answers. "The guards are all over the place. They watch everything. Their ruling is determined under Ares." He says with a scared tone not about the torturing but he's thinking I might hurt him when he saw my anger rise.

"How is that acceptable? Can't Zeus find another punishment?" I suddenly was in a terrible mood but calmed my features so that I wouldn't frighten him more. "This seems more like fighters are forced to fight then anything else."

The servant stares at me with confused eyes. "Great warrior this is tradition. You may have not been here long enough to understand that this is how it has always been."

I am shocked. Maybe it was my Athenian blood. I wasn't used to barbaric behavior.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you." I say to him leisurely calming, relaxing my shoulders that had got so tense with rage.

The boy narrowed his eyes accepting my apology. I continue to follow him to the pits.

Our walk in the nice day was exceptionally quiet but nonetheless expected. Atlas wasn't much of a talker and apparently neither was I as we didn't go once with conversation.

We finally arrive there dreading the forty minute walk. One thing they did not have were horses. Everyone go to places relying only on foot.

The pits were exactly what I had expected. Far from the palace and built into a large mountain, a distinctive and usual place for a colliery.

"Watch your step." The servant boy warns me as we enter an agape hole in the side of the mountain. The entrance is dark. The smell is already of moisture and body heat. Atlas holds me at my wrist and makes sure I can find my way through following behind his footsteps. I hear the sound of tiny droplets hitting the stone ground. By the hollow sounds of men working and the echoing all throughout, you knew it was a deep cave.

I feel the hard stony walls to help my steadying as Atlas and I step over thick rocks and stones. It was a wonder why Hephaestus or anyone else who worked in the mines weren't mad yet. Coming to this place everyday I think I would be.

We walk a good distance until we finally see some light. Not natural light from the sun but torches set on a carrier on each side of the narrow walls. We can see better and our eyes adjust only a little. Atlas lets me go.

"Stay close warrior." He suggests and I follow quickly after him not wishing to get lost even though looking back, there was only one way in and one way out. If the place were to fall everyone in it would be dead.

"Hopefully this large rock are as strong as the gods palace." I say taking a torch from the wall and using it to guide me.

"This mine has been here for generations. It's a treasure land. The rock can only be stable and shielding."

"Let's hope that is true."

We make our way down a spiral of stairs and the more we walk, the workers come into our sight. From afar they sounded like ghosts coming alive from the dead but now they sound like suffering and unhappy individuals who look like they are on the verge of death. There are men and only men building, and chopping at the stones. There are caldrons set up everywhere full of hot lava; ladders built high reaching the tip of the mountain, thousands of sacks of gold, and all sorts of gemstones everywhere. The place was sparkling and glittering as the sun shone through the peeps of the mountain and at the rich jewels.

A smile curves my lips. "So this is where they find the gold. Impressive. For that many bags not one being could live without."

"Yes. These men work hard. They make the gods rich. They make there people rich. Without them to dig everything up there would be nothing." Atlas replies thoughtfully.

"But these rubies, these gems, I thought were made from the gods themselves. Hera if I am not mistaken."

"That's what they say and that's what the people believe. These rocks and stones were created by the earth itself. It was built by the many earthquakes, causing rock to collide with rock. Long ago Jason heard of it."

"Jason and the Argonauts?"

"Yes. He traveled with his men on a quest for a long time, fighting evil and hunting for the gold. They found little but not all and enough that was any pleasing. He reported to Zeus and Zeus sent out all his trusty men to go hunt for it at the mount Jason and his companions had first discovered the gold. News got around and Hades heard of the mission and he sent out his men to go on the search, before his brother reached it and took all the credit. But to his bad luck Zeus had founded it first. It is this exact mount where Hades turned evil by all the riches, and where Zeus banded him from the land disowning him as a brother."

I look around amazed. "So, the gods built there temple by this very mountain to keep an eye on the treasure." I smirk. "Clever. Weren't the two brothers in it for the same thing?"

"Zeus wanted the treasure to meet his peoples needs. Hades couldn't care less. He wanted it to himself. He hoped to make large armies, paying them to grow stronger and more powerful then he would have owned the world."

"Sounds like he failed miserably."

"Which explains his everlasting hate for humanity. Seeing people happy make him sick literally. The more he tries to dispatch his hate and fear, and agony towards the good people the more he succeeds. Every tear drop, every hate we feel, goes directly and straight to him. He then grows more powerful. That's why he's alive to this day because all humans can't live without certain emotions. Which is a fact. That is what makes us human in the first place."

I watch Atlas narrowly and then we proceed on. We are in the lower mount and we walk around the soggy and damp enclosed but very heated area of the cave watching as the grungy men wearing nothing but loincloths and barefoot hack at the inside mountain.

"How did these men begin to do what they are doing?" I question as I gain more curiosity looking around the place.

Atlas takes a torch from the wall. "Everyone is here for different reasons. Some are here as volunteers because serving the gods is something more magnificent than life itself. Others are doing it for pay, to help pay for there homes and feed there families. Others are just slaves and do this for community work."

"Why would the gods have slaves?" I ask conspicuous.

"It is only normal for gods to have slaves. Most of the workers slave here because of warrants and treasons. It's only fair to work for what you have not and trot around as a criminal all your life." The boy explains in disgust. "Some deserve to be down here."

I notice the hate in his manner and it was clear it became a more personal problem. I let it go, respecting that the boy might not want to talk further about it.

He leads me into another part of the cave and we enter through. I frown as I see the blonde warrior by Hephaestus side watching him as he works. Every time I seen him he tended to pick on the slave god but right now he looks quiet and pleasantly to himself. I enter completely and Hephaestus looks up at me smiling his wrecked teeth like he knew the exact moment I would be there.

"Joy to you Hephaestus!" I say happily.

"Goo mornin" He says as he is hunched over a large fiery caldron with two blades sitting inside as the melted lava curved and shaped the sharp metal.

I look up at Alexander who is just smiling at me with an arched brow folding his arms high on his chest, leaning against the wall.

"Good morning to you Alexander." I say trying to be nice even though by the way he's looking at me I don't think he cares for being nice in return.

Alexander of Zeus doesn't reply and I ignore his penetrating endeavor and move my way towards the god working himself to death as he removes two marvelous looking blades from the caldron, places it on an extended board centered at a built-in iron table and begins hammering stone against stone. I watch as the tiny sparks fly in the air and dance back to the floor.

"What is this Hephaestus?" I look at him smiling, appreciating.

"I buil you and he new wepins for tha final fite."

I smile brighter. "You don't have to do that." I reply. "My old sword is fine."

"I du, they are ordes."

"He's a slave god. That's what they do. Work." The blonde warrior interrupts still smirking at me. I roll my eyes and begin walking around some more ignoring the impulsive vibe he lets bounce off his body clinging to everyone else. Atlas is quiet minding his own off to the side patiently letting Hephaestus do his work. "So Hephaistion is it? How did you rest? Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"I rested fine!" I exclaim. "Again thanks for responding to my greeting. I would think a son from such a great god would be more polite and have more manners. Try loving your enemies."

"I apologize great warrior." He says in mock tone. "I simply didn't hear you."

"Don't think me a pussy fighter just because you have something against beautiful men." I smile faithfully.

"Your looks aren't the problem." He makes his way to me. "Because you are beautiful." he stated.

"Then what could it possibly be then? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of you." He spat. "Never!" He laughs wickedly then moves away from me like it was an absurd suggestion. "The reason why you are here in my eye sight is because Zeus called off the games but" he steps closer to me again with a side devil smile and strapping indomitable eyes. "I had you. I had you where I wanted you." He's getting angry. "You would have been dead, my sweet beauty." he runs his rough fingers down my cheek.

I shove his hand away. "Don't touch me."

He then laughs again. "I fucking hate you because you are alive when you shouldn't be. Jealousy has nothing to do with it. Anger is an emotion that graduates in me often. You do not want to visit." He then leaves the pits ordering Hephaestus that his sword be ready when its time. The slave god nods and obeys. He quickens his pace.

"Hes a angri sol" the slave god says and I nod in agreement.

"What stick is up his ass? I've seen and met here nicer, calmer fighters, who are capable of controlling there anger even in a life or death situation. How come such a man with that much hate in his heart is loved by the almighty Zeus? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Thaz hs son."

I huff not believing that to be a good enough excuse for his sick attitude. I have never seen anyone like him before. The days I have been in the land I've only met nice people. "Well you would think a father as great as Zeus would train his son a bit more. Show him some damn social skills."

"Cuz hes a legen."

Before I could ask Hephaestus more about the man, Atlas politely disrupts the conversation and tells us the eagle has flown.

"We should get back quick." He orders. I hurry and thank the slave god not wishing to leave him alone by himself and I go with the servant boy.

We arrive on time at the dining hall where again many human guests and fighters were seated. The gods are at there thrones with large goblets of fine wine. Aphrodite smiles at me from hers and I return it and then taking a seat at the table of fighters. Surprisingly again Alexander is staring at me. He's much more nerve racking to watch far away then up close. The god and beautiful wife of Zeus stands and says a solemn grace before everyone pigs in. Zeus takes her hand sweetly and kisses it before he sips from his enchanting goblet.

Suddenly I am almost knocked out of my seat as Raheem jumps out at me and gives me a massive hug and a slobbery kiss on the cheek. He's as loving as a new born puppy.

"Hello Raheem." I say wiping my face.

He turns and takes a wine cup with an arm still sturdily wrapped about me and chugs the whole thing. "Hello Hephaistion." He slurs my name. He then belches loudly. He looks down pitifully once he sees the gods look at him with stern eyes especially the eyes of Aphrodite.

I smile at the messy and over happy fighter who had remembered the scolding he received the day before from the beautiful goddess. However it was very rare to see such an energetic and loving warrior. I assumed Alexander would have to be paid to be kissed.

"How are you Raheem?" I ask shifting in my seat and then waiting for a young servant girl to pour me a cup of water.

"I'm good. I woke up with a cramp in my back. It fucking hurt. So I had to fuck some slave girl hoping it would un cramp it."

My smile uncurves. "Wow." I turn and sip from my cup hearing too much information.

"I assume you haven't taken one of these slaves yet?" Another fighter who is short and stocky asks with shocked eyes. He must have noticed I was uncomfortable with that.

"No" I shake my head politely.

"Well you have to. If you are having problems with your cock, they are the ones you need to spill your seed in." he nodded laughing and licking his lips as others around him agreed.

I cough in my drink. "Does it look like I need my cock in someone?"

It's funny. Because I couldn't tell you how long I went without sex. However I denied that I needed it. It was something that I hadn't longed for anyway. I could do without.

Raheem slaps my back. "Yep." He and the other fighters listening, laugh with each other.

"I am not much for forcing." I admit.

"You're a warrior." Raheem looks at me with the expression that I don't understand. "You as a fighter, and great warrior shouldn't have to force anyone. The girls come to you."

"I will keep that in mind." I say hoping the discussion would end soon.

"What kind of warrior doesn't force fuck?" Alexander asks with little modesty as he so rudely blurts out across the end table. He's challenging me again and I believe he's not going to give up in patronizing me.

"Me." I answer and showing my pride. If he doesn't like it he's going to have to deal with it. There will be no time these men see me forcing a poor girl or boy to his knees asking them to suck my dick.

"You're not a warrior." the prince replies snotily.

I am getting quickly irritated but I keep calm and don't say a word to him and drink again from my cup. I peek up and I see Alexander laughing with other fighters and smiling. It was a certain grace he has when he's not angry. I know he has a heart somewhere. I would just have to dig for it.

"So Raheem, you look like a fierce warrior. Where did you get these scars?" I ask him smiling trying to change the subject off things. Things being Alexander of Zeus.

Raheem goes on about his own personal tales. He tells me the many Cyclops he has fought barehanded and the wild minotaurs who he had almost died by, before his luck changed and he was able to pull a stick from the ground and stab it right through the mouth of the animal right before he was horned to death. The tales were enjoyable and exciting to hear.

He asks me and I tell him about some of my scars. However it wasn't nearly as pleasing or heroic as why he had his. "Some scars I even forgot I had and some I forgot how I got them. I'm still trying to battle with my past. Hopefully it will come to mind." I respond anxiously.

"You shouldn't worry about it. You're here and that's all that matters. At least you're not like us" he directs his hand towards all the other fighters "and be stuck here for eternity, training and fighting and fucking, eating and sleeping. That's all we do. You're for entertainment purposes now, but trust me, when you or Alexander fall in the big fight you" he pointed at me hard "better pray to be the fallen one. Trust me." He picks and munches at his food and begins licking his fingers.

I am only half disturbed with what he said and the noise coming from his mouth as he eats.

I lean in closer to him talking quietly because I don't think he could hear me as he snorts at his food. "Are you not happy here?" I ask.

He stops eating for a quick second and looks at me. "I'm not unhappy, just not satisfied. I would rather be with my family right now and hold my daughter close to me and read her bedtime stories but that can't happen."

"Why?"

"Because they were slaughtered."

"By whom?" I ask more impatiently and taken aback by the answer.

He smiles brightly at me then nudges his head down towards the end of the table. My eyes widen. Raheem doesn't look like he cares and happily goes back to eating his food.

I watched the beauty of the blonde man shine for five seconds until it was ruined with the story Raheem just told me.

"What do you mean he slaughtered your family?" I grip Raheems hand still and hard enough so that he pays attention to me. "Look at me!" I demand. "He killed your family?"

"A long time ago. That's why I am here."

My head is running from the front to the back of my aching skull. How could he do that?

"For what reason?" I ask Raheem still with my eyes deep in his.

"Because he felt like it. He was angry. He was drunk. He was delusional I guess, not aware of things. But that was just what was told."

"That is not a good enough reason. Don't you care? Don't act like you don't care. Do the gods know of this?"

"Calm down" he chuckles and I can't believe he could even smile with his families' murderer right across from us. "I don't mention it much because it's over with. It s been years." I shake my head in strong disbelief. "Once you are here long enough you would know that in order to please Alexander you must step out of his way. You haven't seen anything yet Hephaistion. He fears nothing. Not even the gods. He was destined to be one and he's on the verge of that right now, soon to sit next to Ares on the throne." he warns me with truthful eyes.

"That's if he wins the battle with me."

The scarred fighter nods. "And if he doesn't you would become one."

I don't want to be a god. It sounds like a great offer but I was here for only one thing. Hoping I could leave this place and go back into the real world and seek everything I've missed.

I sit back in my chair not believing what anything my newest friend just told me. I cared though which was weird. In my previous life I must have been one to mind for others. I must have had a light and carefree heart and a head so pure that I would do anything I could for the people who concerned me. I must of forgiven enemies and loved wholeheartedly. If that's the way I feel, _what am I doing here then as a fighter? Why am I feeling such strong rage to kill this Alexander?_

I look back up at Alexander who pulls the servant girl handing out drinks to us fighters, into his lap. I slammed my cup just watching the hopeless slave being taken by such a barbarian and someone with only little struggles. I hate watching that. I hate seeing men become animals over something so naïve and fragile. I am sure my hate is pleasing Hades by now.

Alexander smirks and bites his bottom lip, watching like a predator, when he sees me glaring at him.

"Is this normal?" I ask Raheem, as I have no more high spirits. He stopped eating the butchered meat dangling in his hands and looked at me and then at Alexander and nodded dynamically going back to the meal.

I finish my cup. I watch as Alexander fucks the girl from the back against the table. I watch as his friends laugh about it and encourage it.

_I can't wait to cut his fucking head off. _

I follow the fighters after the breakfast to the training grounds where Ares the god of war stood tall waiting until we came within reach of him with prepared steps. I count ten of us in a line. We ten are the mightiest and best of them all. Across from us stand the weaker of us and newly trained. The ones who are between bad and great are off in there own world training to be the best. One of us ten.

Ares steps forward to us elites. He stands strong with a crested red helmet. He wears a worn out body armor he has had for ages, owning battle after battle. His body is rough covered in previous scars of war. His eyes are dark and insensitive.

I always feared him. Anyone with the power over war, violence, terror and brute strength will have me shivering. I heard he has untamed passions and uncontrolled anger and hate which didn't doubt his expectations. That's why they call him the god of war. War is cruel. War is violent and unjust. _War is everything I fear and yet I stand here._

The bulky god doesn't smile. He doesn't laugh. He's completely serious as he eyes us individually. There is nothing warm and comforting about any part of him, not his manner, personality, anything. He does not look snuggly and he does not look easy. I would be rather dying in the fifty stories long deep in the guts of the pit mountain freezing my balls off then face the god of war.

He's been pacing slowly for a good ten minutes. He knows we are scared of him. He knows his abilities and he knows our duties as fighters.

"Have you seen fear before?" He asks. His voice booms through the earths. Our shadows hide. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth once spitting fire to the dirt causing the sand to shrivel. His face is built muscular and his neck is strong, taking more then just ten whips to take him down. His facial hair above the nose grows into his short beard, nicely incised and cleaned cut on his face. His locks are deep brown and hit the back of his enormously large upper body just below the well-built shoulder blades.

He's not a pretty god. He's a manly god, strong detailed wrinkles in his face and darker skin of smoke ash and body ash blending in him over the hard years of battle.

"Yes sir!" We say at once.

"Do you know what fear is?" he asks fervently.

None of us answer because like me they think it is a trick question. Admitting we don't know fear to the god of war, without question he will put us to the test. Admitting we do will make us sound like we are lesser than him, meaning we are animals with our tail in between our legs, something that couldn't be risked in the heat of a battle.

"I hear none answers or any reasons. You all are pitiful excuses as warriors and I will not tolerate that for my army." He is abrupt and merciless.

Ares calls out two guards. We see two large men, the same ones I saw back at my dorm, approach behind Ares.

"I am sick of there un-manly sight. Whip them until they bleed. Then they will be much more interesting to look at."

The two guards snicker and retrieve there whips from there side straps at there thick belts. They slash it on the ground causing a dirt wave. "Are you men ready to become more men?" The guards snort and spit at the ground.

Ares turns to the new scouts who look like they are about ready to pee down their legs. "Watch and learn. This is only one thing that happens to weak fighters!"

I am new to this. Never have I been tortured or whipped until blood molests my back and legs. However the nine next to me have been through it already.

"Bring the pretty one to me." Ares orders strongly. I know he is speaking of me. I close my eyes and breathe thinking what I have got myself into. One of the guard's viciously takes hold of my long hair, grabs me and throws me on my knees. Ares steps before me. I look into the eyes flaming with fire and he retracts his mighty sword clutched to his armor at his back. "Fear not great warrior. This shouldn't hurt one bit."

Swiftly the sword sways at me.

XXX

The sleeping general awakened to his bedroom door slamming open. He jumped up from the bed with his hands balled in fists ready to take out any intruder until he recognized it was Leonnatus huffing and panting like he had just ran somewhere far without stopping.

Infact he did.

"Slow down Leonnatus and catch your breath." The brunette general supported him as Leonnatus hung over, hands on his legs wheezing trying to spout out words.

"No time Hephaistion, Colin and Jared are fighting." He says in one breath.

"Again?"

"Sure if 'again' means beating the Hades out of each other then yes. Alexander was summoned. He's heading out there to stop the mess."

Hephaistion hurried on his boots and gathered his weapons. "Come Leonnatus tell me everything." The tired general followed Hephaistion and they took off to the prairies where Jared and Colin were last. When they arrived all they looked upon was complete hectic. The horses had gotten lose running out of the stables and further into the land. The winds had gotten worse since the general had last been outside and the sky was starting to sprinkle over them. It was almost like a tornado was coming. Hephaistion looked to where he heard Alexander's booming voice as he called out as many generals and soldiers as he could to go out and get back all the horses. Hephaistion hurried towards Alexander followed by Leonnatus who took his horse and head out after Perdicas, Ptolemy and Cleitus to go gather the rest.

"The stables gates are destroyed!" yelled Cassander not being able to shut them and stopping the horses from dashing out and into more land.

Alexander was getting frustrated. Everything was happening so fast and the weather hadn't calmed much to his shit luck causing the animals to go crazy.

"Where's Colin and Jared." The brunette general asked after reaching Alexander who jumped quickly on Buchephalus.

"They're fighting at the center. They could be crushed by the horses. We have to be careful getting to them."

Hephaistion quickly grabbed the mane of one of the many horses running by and mounted it. He and Alexander rode off to where they saw two figures rolling around in the grass luckily enough to not be trampled by the stampede of the animals just yet. They were hitting, scratching biting at eachother. These werent the same men that was usually famous for there weak and tolerable verbal fights.

Alexander seeing them and looking for a good time to get to the two wild strangers jumped from Buchephalus, passing and making sure he wouldn't get hit by the large animals and hurried his way over to Jared and Colin who were covered in cuts and bruises that were coming to life before his eyes. Hephaistion followed. Buchephalus without orders had surrounded the four individuals making sure the charging horses moved around them instead of over them. Alexander dragged Jared off of Colin and Hephaistion pulled Colin away from Jared. They covered them both over protecting until the stampede slowed down and the horses passed by. Alexander looked up with messy hair surprised they were all still alive as everything flashed in a panic. Once the general lifted off of Colin, the Irish man and Jared started to scream at each other, words the two around them never heard before but knew it couldn't mean anything good judging from their expressions.

"I fucking hate you Colin!" Jared yelled in trembling sadness.

"Tell that to someone who gives a shit!" the Irish man yelled back. It was beyond Hephaistion and Alexander to see them this angry especially the Irish man. They didn't expect that of Colin. He wasn't crying like the other. He was taken over by one of the furies.

Hephaistion grabbed Colin tightly by the leg before he managed to get up and attack Jared once more. Alexander held Jared tight trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Alexander asked them both shouting over their hateful words they were sharing like possessed demons. Jared tried to get out of Alexander's grip but Alexander squeezed him tighter in his arm lock. The older man started to tear up, because of the hate and sadness becoming one large emotion that normally he didn't have to deal with. It got the best of him.

"I want to go home now! I hate this place and I hate you!" He shouted over to his friend who was looking like hell just broke lose inside him.

"Well I am sorry but you're not going anywhere." Alexander yelled as Jared tried to pull out again. The singer began kicking and screaming wanting to be anywhere but in that field. He just wanted to be anywhere instead of a place holding such a memory of the time that just blossomed, of the time his feelings sprouted for his friend. This was definitely and no doubt his weaker side and it was now displayed to everyone. The singer felt embarrassed for letting it expose this much. He was no longer that mysterious, personal man people thought he was. He had big problems and now he had witnesses.

"Go home you fucking whore!" Colin shouted until Hephaistion gripped him by his clothes and dragged him away separating the two who were obviously too emotional to calm anytime soon.

"Don't tell him that Colin!" Hephaistion yelled back.

"Tell us what happened and we will fix things between you. I promise this." Alexander swore, his voice lowering with faint sorrow as he cradled the crying man.

Hephaistion knew Jared wasn't in the state to talk so he dragged Colin more away until he was in his own private area where he could speak with the fuming Irish man with no interruptions. "Grown men such as you should not be fighting like this! Now tell me what happened." Hephaistion wasn't in the mood to put up with any bullshit and forced Colin between himself and the ground so that he would not move anywhere.

He saw Colin's eyes burning like he was some other person and not exactly himself. The general stayed spread over him until he became calm. He lifted his eyes looking ahead and saw the men bringing the horses back to the stalls. He shook his head and looked back down at Colin who was just looking at him angrily but atleast he was calmer than before.

"Get off me Hephaistion." The man said with gritted teeth.

"Excuse me!" The general growled. "Try ordering me again and see what happens little man. If you ever put your friend in danger or the king because you decided to let your anger out I will personally beat the shit out of you. Do you hear me!"

Colin nodded distastefully and the brunette general moved from above him. "Good. You're not going anywhere, sit down." He said as Colin stood brushing the grass and hay off of his very unclean chiton.

"What's more to say?"

"Sit your ass down and tell me what happened. Don't be stubborn." The general patted the ground next to him and Colin grumbled and bitched as he unwillingly sat next to the composed but angry general, not looking for his eye contact or touch and stared off somewhere else.

"Tell me when you're ready to talk."

"I don't want to talk because there is nothing to say. It's over with. It's been done."

"That easy huh? Why would you attack your friend?"

"How do you know he didn't start it?" the Irish man turned defensive.

"Because he's the one crying. Even if he did start it, you are the bigger man. Attacking someone smaller than you is pointless and weak."

"You don't know Jared. He can be vicious." Colin showed him his neck where bite marks were evenly noticeable down to his shoulder.

"Well let's see what you did to him and see if it compares."

"Whatever."

"What I saw was you being the vicious one, not him. There's nothing in those sad eyes that said he would attack you like that."

"He fucking hit me today for no reason because I was looking out for his best interest. I told him how I felt and his fucking ego flies off into the sky like a goddamn balloon and he can't even thank me for worrying about him. We'll screw him because I tried to be nice."

"When we were at breakfast you walked away when Jared kissed Arsias. Is that what you're mad about?"

"Yes, no one deserves Jared. Nobody. He's been like that all his life and suddenly he fucking loves some man he doesn't even know. He's in love with his art and himself. That's it. Just like it should always be."

"So you're angry that he loves Arsias?"

"I'm angry that he loves at all." Colin regained back his feelings.

"Colin listen, Arsias is not the loving kind. Whatever he and Jared have going on between them won't last but a week."

"Jared said he loved him." Colin took a couple of deep breaths. He looked up at Hephaistion. "Arsias said it first. I heard it. I saw it."

"When?"

"Arsias slept with Jared last night."

"You mean it wasn't Cleitus?"

"No."

Hephaistion brought his hands to his face and ran it through his hair grunting. He knew Arsias was going to do something like that to Jared. After all Jared was a beautiful man and Arsias liked beautiful men. The general cursed himself. He should have seen it coming before it actually happened. It was a big surprise that Arsias had moved really quickly upon his prey this time.

"Arsias or even Cleitus, your friend was raped." The general stated, knowing both men liked to take weaker people for advantage.

"Rape is not what I saw."

"It doesn't matter what you saw, it's how it is. It's how Arsias is."

The Irish man figured the general must of been right. Jared normally wouldn't fall that quickly in love unless he was forced. "I should kill him." Colin repeatedly told to himself as he closed his eyes bothered in thought.

Hephaistion brought his legs up to his chest and laid his chin on his knees admiring Colin and his battle between changes.

Colin looked as the general smiled pleasantly at him but with lack of energy. Those two worked him way to much for not getting paid anything. "Where did all this hate build up from? I never thought of you to be the kind to get so angry and vengeful. I couldn't see it in you before. Perhaps I was blind." The general moped.

Colin frowned thinking of Alexander and his anger problems. "You're going to get used to it soon if you haven't discovered it already." He uttered.

The general just smirked. "Everything will turn out alright. You two need time."

Hephaistion wondered if there whole world was this much drowned in drama.

It was surprisingly relaxing around them now with only the weather to meet the rate of knots of there pressure as the general just stared and glanced amusingly at the Irish man. "Believe me when I tell you Arsias isn't worth it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he just isn't."

Colin turned frustrated again pulling at his hair. "I shouldn't have hit him." Thinking about when he striked Jared with no remorse or control of himself. "That makes me just as bad." He confessed with a sigh. "I guess it has to be what it is." He finally came to realize. Jared didn't love him and never would. "He can like him but I won't go to there wedding or hang out with them if they're together or baby-sit there fucking adopted children, I will have none of it." Colin complained over and over and continued on series of rants how much he hated the soldier and how Jared and him would have ugly kids if Jared was actually a woman and how Arsias probably has aids that he would soon spread and Jared would have no choice but to leave him. Hephaistion just watched, smiled and listened not understanding anything. The words came as a huge blur. The Irish man would win a 'how fast and how much can you speak' contest.

"And then Arsias would get hit by a truck." The Irish man finally ended looking pleased and less stressed now that he let out all his anger.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Colin couldn't deny it anymore. He had made it obvious already when he couldn't control his emotions around a simple kiss Jared and Arsias shared. He rubbed his head and nodded against his better judgment. "Yea, I do, I really fucking do." He admitted and looked down as if it was a shame and a waste of his time. It seemed like a life time ago when he and Jared first met. "He's so difficult." Colin whispered in a sigh feeling completely regretful.

"If I were Jared I would chose you over anyone."

Colin turned quickly to the general at the comment and blushed seeing him just staring with his deep blue eyes. "Uh, thanks. I guess. I'm honored."

Hephaistion smiled radiantly playing with a twine of his long brown hair.

"Your welcome Colin."

They sat as the wind passed.

* * *

"Jared please calm down." Alexander said following him as the stubborn singer walked more into the territory. "You're not going to say a word to me?"

…Nothing

…Anything.

The singer kept silent, sniffing and wiping his tears away like he was disgusted with himself.

"Where are you going?" Alexander serenely paced behind the singer just watching him hoping he would say a word or just anything. Sneezing would even kill the tension. It would gladly do.

"Do you want me to sing to you. I am not the best singer, according to what my dad said but I think I can sing pretty well, better than him at least. Oh and Hephaistion. By the gods he sounds horrible." Alexander suggested and reminisced. "I heard you liked singing and maybe you can give me a few tips. I actually wouldn't mind hearing you sing. I bet it is amazing."

Jared stopped and glared at the king, Alexander only smiling in return. "Why are you following me, can't you go away?"

"Why do you want me away? I'm trying to be of need." Alexander didn't understand yet why the man didn't want his help.

"Because I don't need your help! I want to go home now!"

"If that's where you think your headed you're going the wrong way." Alexander innocently pointed out the obvious.

"I demand that you take me home then."

"I don't wish for that."

"It's not your choice."

"Yes it is."

"You can't keep me as a prisoner as you do everyone else. I know you Alexander better than you know yourself. You're a great king, but you're also hostile and a murderer."

Alexander didn't seem hurt by the words. "Is that how I become?" In fact he was curious to know more as he followed next to the livid man who was gnashing his teeth.

"That's how you already are. You just get worst later." Jared answered with little compassion.

"Aside from the negative opinions you have of me, I want you to stay here, you and your friend." It didn't matter the invitation or not, Alexander was set on having them stay and no arguments. Well they could argue but it wouldn't change his mind. For someone who said they knew a lot about him, should have known that he was a difficult one to work with when it came to bargaining or convincing him to do something. He played by his own rules.

He felt bad that he wasn't granting them there freedom but he would do anything to make them feel at home.

"Listen to yourself. You want me to stay but I don't want to. That is keeping me hostage making me do something that I am unwilling to do, don't you get it." Jared recalled.

"I don't mean it to be cruel or unfriendly. But the gods sent you to me and as a gift I will keep you." Alexander demanded promisingly.

Jared couldn't believe it. Alexander reminded him of him in an unpleasant way. Both were highly demanding and both sure hated to give up on something but right now Jared felt he wasn't that Jared anymore, so it was time he could go down a different path. This time he wanted to go home. Quit everyhting he has everworked so hard for and go live somewhere where there was little population. He hated life and he hated Colin.

"There are no gods either. Your mind is set on something that is unrealistic and fantasized."

The king frowned. "I think all you want to do is try to kill my spirits because you are angry at your friend."

"Go away please."

"You are quite stubborn. A lot like Hephaistion. I often times see him in you, you in him. It makes of something so wonderful that it's almost impossible."

"What's your point?"

The footsteps of the king came to a halt and his eyes were fixed and poignant. "It would break my heart to see you go."

Jared turned to face him "No. I don't like you or want to be here. I want to go home."

**And to Phaisty, it is funny that you mentioned that about Arsias because believe it or not I was thinking of a good asshole name and then momentarily the name Arsias popped up :D**

**And wow, it seems like no one reviews anymore. I hope this story isn't for nothing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 16**

Torches were shining, flickering about his room as the brunette general sat at his desk writing down something against a paper. He was pressing hard, as he was focused, his face straining with concentration. The scent of burning jasmine floated about. The general suddenly stopped the point on the parchment and sighed tiredly. After so long and after being in school in Mieza, he felt like it was just recent ago. He continued to write to his tutor Aristotle like the old man had encouraged his students. He wrote to him as often as he could always making it one of his priorities, but now this time he was lost, and his mind turned into a deep blank. He couldn't move the pen any further down the thin material. What was he to say to his teacher that he already hadn't said?

He had already told him everything, starting with the day they left for the conquest, continuing throughout the current adventure they were on, with Alexander trotting the victory of Guagemela capturing it with genius formation, he and his men entering through the Persian gates and Alexander magnificently taking Babylon into his own hands, the capturing of the rest of the royal family, the riches he let his men bathe in, the people he wished to unite and now he was still searching for the King who fled like a coward once again.

In the letter he was writing now he explained Alexander's plans in finding Darius II and where to march so that they could finally confine him… but he couldn't say anymore than that. It wasn't more of a question of not knowing what to say but how to say what he wanted to say.

He finally dropped his feathered pen and leaned his head down on his desk. He heard his door open and knew who it was so he didn't react like he normally would and kept his head down.

He wouldn't tell anybody but he knew usually who entered his room. He had taught himself years of studying the sound of footsteps and breathing and smell. Also only two he always aloud to enter without knocking and that was Ptolemy and Alexander and if someone did enter without his permission it was because they had something urgent to speak of. Those cases were rare.

Ptolemy silently walked to the tired general's side carrying two cups of wine with him. He handed the general the cup and Hephaistion took it thankfully. After all he needed some kind of buzz to fire back his mind. "How are they?' he asked lowly speaking of the two people who were now not speaking to each other.

Colin had spoke to him earlier saying that he wasn't going to say anything to Jared because he didn't deserve his forgiveness. He was really putting it hard on himself and wouldn't even look at him because of what he did.

Alexander had spoken to Jared but Hephaistion still didn't know how that went. What he had learned from those two was that Jared was far more stubborn than Colin and not easily forgiving.

Ptolemy slumped against the desk. "They still don't wish to speak with each other just yet. The wounds however are quite outrageous coming from those two. Alexander sent Phillip to see to them. Right now they are okay, sleeping in separate chambers."

"What of their wounds?" Hephaistion felt the instant need to know what type of damage the two had inflicted on each other. All he heard throughout the day after they were brought to the sanatorium was that Jared had fallen cataleptic and that bruises started to appear.

"Well Jared has his one eye and the right side of his face swollen up pretty bad. Colin has scabbed over puncture wounds at his neck from where Jared bit him surrounded by some bruising and swelling as well. Right now that's all Phillip could find wrong with them other than Jared's ribcage being damaged but nothing was broken, thank the gods."

Ptolemy had been up all night waiting for the news of them.

"They could have killed each other. Good thing Perdicas called Alexander when he did." The blue eyed general answered fidgeting absent mindedly with the things on his desk.

"It's interesting to see how differently they approached each other in contrast with the men even in our own state. Just imagine the wars of there world."

"I don't even want to know amusing as it sounds."

Ptolemy took immediate notice of the letter. "Still writing to him I see? May I?" he smiled tempted to scan over the letter.

Hephaistion allowed him to look about it scooting the paper to the open hand. "Go ahead. It's nothing special."

As Ptolemy read through it and Hephaistion sat staring off at the burning torches, a smile curved gradually on the curled haired mans lips. He finally finished and placed the paper back down. "You've stopped. Why?"

"I don't know what else to say. I feel like I am hiding something."

"How?"

"Isn't it weird that I am excluding Jared and Colin in these letters?" he asked in sensitivity the need of another opinion. "I feel like somehow I should mention them." He can no longer imagine there world without them and the feeling was becoming more and more mutual.

"What I find weird is your warmth towards them suddenly. I remember when you wanted to jab a knife through their faces."

"Yeah, that was a little barbaric but things change Ptolemy." The brunette general answered in spite of himself.

"I can't decide what I want to say about them." He stole a careful peek at his paper again, seeing where he left off. "They are very interesting and Aristotle would love to meet them." He was now musing to himself.

"It sounds like a field trip." Ptolemy said flourishing his wine chalice with his thumb and smiles.

Hephaistion smirked. "Alexander would never allow that."

"If you sleep with him he will. By the way how is he? I know he retired early and the generals said he wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone."

"I don't know I haven't heard anything. Should I go check up on him?"

Ptolemy frowned piteously at the immediate reaction of the general as his worrying grew occupying him. It wasn't his intention and forgot how quick Hephaistion was on his feet whenever Alexander was in a dreadful mood. "I'm sure its nothing. It was overall a bad day. It will pass with time." He assured the general through convinced words.

Hephaistion didn't look at all convinced but kept it to himself and slowly adjusted back into his chair.

Ptolemy randomly cleared his throat. "So let's get you finishing this letter shall we."

"Okay, what would you say? I can't even begin to describe something like them." He ran his slender fingers through his hair with frustration coiling with his locks.

"Hmm, mention something about them being Alexander's guardian angels."

"Ptolemy that sounds like a tale you would tell your children. You are such a nerd."

"Fine, I would first mention where you met them. Just jot down everything you remember from that day you found them. It's no different than storytelling."

"I suppose it doesn't sound that difficult." The blue eyed general moved the hair out of his face and picked up the pen again.

"I can leave if you feel uncomfortable. I know I can't write with someone pretty much dry humping me."

"Wow! Goodnight Ptolemy."

* * *

The crunching of grass and dead twigs were heard and Mazeus quickly hid all things that would give away his arrangement with the young king, Darius and Bessus both despised more than anything. It soon would become a triangle of fury.

He waited until Bessus approached him with bowls of food that looked like gunk.

"By heavens what is that?" asked Mazeus crinkling his nose at the smell of whatever it was in the bowl. "I hope that is not bat shit."

"It's Food!" Bessus angrily almost tossed the bowl at Mazeus. "This is what we now must eat because all our treasure is in the hand of that arrogant brat. It would have just been easier if he was killed along with his drunken father. Now we are here roaming and barreling around in the depths of the woods, with little tents to cover our heads. Darius is definitely not a thinker, like Alexander." The commander of Darius fleet complained. "I've had better days quarreling over tactics and politics instead of sitting our asses over these cockroaches and sniffing the shit air." He slapped a bug flying and buzzing passed him.

"We've gotten far Bessus." Mazeus dipped a roughened finger into the bowl, slipped up the muck and brought it to his nose. He proceeded with sticking his tongue out in disgust. "I must say the food could be better but don't worry yourself, you would soon be in Ecbatana if we keep matching the same pace, getting further with quicker steps and lesser stops."

They had stopped at the closest city gathering up enough materials to continue marching, half distance in between Guti and Arbela. They did anything necessary to stay well hidden.

They heard Darius from what was left of the camps shouting out to his men giving orders.

"Darius could have had him Mazeus." Bessus tried his best to whisper even though he was in no stage to keep calm. "He used our fleet well, and your gathering of the cavalry of our right wing could have been destructive. He let Alexander win."

"Alexander has been known to be unpredictable. We wouldn't have seen that gape coming."

"You say that like he is some human god." Bessus widened his ill advised eyes, staring at Mazeus. "Is that a compliment you're giving him?"

"I don't think that, I just think we lost fair and square. It's not so much a compliment more than it is the truth." Mazeus punched the last letter stamping it sealing it closed. He then sighed. "Where's our messengers?" he asked caressing the seal.

Bessus spat at the ground. "Fuck this dirt and these hills. Arsias had better know what he is doing, because once we step foot into Ecbatana, Darius' head is mine."

Arsias was a professional and hired assassin. Mazeus had no doubt he didn't know what he was doing.

"You still plan on dispatching him?" asked Mazeus with some sympathy. Darius wasn't a bad king. Any other enemy he would have stayed and fought against. Alexander just happened to be way out of everyone's league not only having to do with his brilliance on the battle field for what they saw but also the way in which he captures himself, when a sword is tight within his grip and he is yelling orders to his men. They way his teeth grit and his eyes burn could scare even the largest mythical creature. And he was just only a boy.

"Of course, Persia deserves a better king and I will become that king. Instead of fleeting from a battle I will honor my men and I would continue it until the end. I wouldn't be looked upon as a disgrace to my people. Darius is weak and incapable of ruling anything." Bessus finally lost all appetite and tossed his bowl of shit.

Not for nothing, Mazeus strictly believed Bessus was taking plans way to far even for a man who could once call himself king. However he felt it best to have Darius surrender to Alexander and not be stupid about this. Bessus was his friend but he couldn't help but think him ignorant of this especially when he takes Darius place and sees how horrific he fairs against Alexander. "The army fleeing behind him I find just as embarrassing. They could have stood there own ground. The armies are people with little minds and can't think for themselves." Continued Mazeus sharing his thoughts.

"Yes that would change my friend. Everything would change once I rip the crown from his head."

"Sh.." Mazeus shushed him. They looked around. "That's Darius voice. He's giving his speech on his next plans." Mazeus spoke trying to listen over the crackling sounds of the fire.

Bessus just shook his head chuckling lowly. "I hope he mentions somewhere along the line about his acknowledgement of the benefits of true kingship and honor ship."

Mazeus looked at his power stricken friend. "'I'm sure he feels regret."

Bessus snorted then wiped at his grey beard. "Yea well he can take it up with my knife in his skull."

They heard a young voice come from the shadows and what sounded like someone wrestling with the bushes. "Commander Bessus."

It was Crasus, the messenger boy Arsias had working as his escort and Bessus smirked. "What do you got for me boy?"

The lad knelt by them catching his breath. He got there in better timing than he was normally set out for. "I got here as soon as I could. Here's the letter from Lord Arsias. He says read it immediately and that there is some important news in it that you must scan carefully."

Mazeus began gathering the letters they were to send out and started packing them in large sacks.

"Perfect." Said Bessus, full concentration on the letter now in his hands. "Go boy." He told Crasus. "And make sure no one is lurking."

The boy left to do those exact orders.

The letter had come when he most needed it. He tore it open and started to read through it, smirking along the way, then frowning, then smirking again and then frowning." He looked over suspiciously at Mazeus who was sitting by the fire still.

"What does it say?" Mazeus asked not paying attention to the stare Bessus was giving him.

He hadn't responded for awhile and the commander tilted his head up at him. "Bessus what does he say?"

Bessus reread what Arsias wrote about Mazeus and then he frowned.

"Uh. Arsias just mentions Alexander's plans. He tricked the king into heading to Susa, however we have two problems." He decided to keep it a secret that he knew Mazeus secret and plans. That would soon come out to haunt him later.

"Oh yes and what would that be." Asked the other commander.

"He says Alexander is in the company of two strangers. He fears they know a lot more than what meets the eye."

"What does that mean?"

"He doesn't give out much; he just says they have more knowledge of our future than we do."

"Are they gypsies?"

"No, either way they are going to become a problem. Surly I hope that is the only problem." He emphasized the last part glaring upon Mazeus. He figured there was something up with Mazeus, he just never expected it from a friend. Why he would become the governor of Alexander's empire, boiled his blood in the depth of his skin. He was a traitor and just like Darius he would kill him.

"Okay I am off." Mazeus gathered his things.

"Where are you going?"

"To Arbela to dispatch these letters."

"Darius sent you?"

"Yes. I will be taking more soldiers with me. I'll meet back up with you in four days." Mazeus patted his shoulder and then took off gripping the reigns of his horse. "We'll get you your army."

Bessus watched as he rode off. Arsias would be waiting for him there at least. "Take your time friend. Take your time. You will have no empire to rule."

* * *

_In the height of the New York towers, soaring high above the citizens of the massive but small city, criminals roamed the towns. Criminals they say. One by one people go missing, two by two people die, and three by three cops are losing lives because they simply can't handle the crimes of these bad criminals. _

_The citizens shout: Where is our hope. The children cry: We need heroes!_

_Heroes they say. Luckily the town had its heroes. On top of buildings they hid away waiting for the bad guys to make there move. On top of the buildings rain fell. On top of the buildings one man stood brilliant representing all hate for crime. He jumped from roof top to roof top following the cop cars as they headed in the direction he needed. He looked down at the villains robbing banks for no good reason other than to sleep with money._

_A smirk played across his face. He slid on his lion mask in the night sky and jumped through the air kicking ass one at a time. Pow! The enemies were thrown in jail just like that. _

_The citizens shout: Who is this hero? A random lady shouts: His name is wonder cat! _

_And Wonder Cat it was. Best known for his fighting techniques and his unimaginable ability to solve crimes…_

"Hold up, hold up! Before you continue this story I would please ask that you don't butcher the story please. Now I will like to make a few appearances." Jared answered angrily snatching the papers from Colin's hands.

"Alright. Be my guest." Colin folded his arms shaking his head poking his tongue out at his lips.

Three days had passed and Jared was still extremely mad at Colin but they couldn't stay away from the epic of the story, they had been working on with the time they were there, portraying the companions as super heroes and villains. They called it 'The League of extraordinary Companions.' The title was completely unoriginal but it was the first thing that popped in there heads so they stuck with it.

However they weren't there because they wanted to be, they were there because Alexander thought it would be a good idea for Ptolemy to start a story telling class and who gladly accepted the offer. Now all the generals were stuck in the meeting quarters listening in on the story they didn't even know how to react to.

Jared glared at Colin and looked at the audience who looked highly confused and dumbfounded. He continued with another accent making the story come off as more thrilling.

_Wonder cat was a great hero; however he was not alone in the desperate world of enemy foes. He had a team. A team he could look up to. A team he could trust to take care of the dark business he might not be able to someday. He called to his best, one being the Big C. The Big C was not only the best next to Wonder cat but the strongest one of them all. He took enemies into his hand and squished them from the earth's sphere. He stopped bad guys from robbing banks just with the clap of a hand sending a massive sound wave to the ears of the villains turning them deaf and…_

"Uh excuse me Jared, can I cut in."

"You and I are not talking to each other. What do you not get?" Jared yelled at him.

"Excuse me, I tried apologizing but you wouldn't accept it." Colin argued in his defense.

"Look at my fucking face you motherfucker. It's still swollen you little shit!"

"I'm not doing this right now with you; I'm in the middle of a fucking story for Christ sake." Colin couldn't believe him. He wasn't even complaining about what he did to his neck which looked liked horny kittens tried to rape him in his sleep.

"Anywho as I was" Colin turned back to the audience giving his best theatrical voice using an American accent.

_But every hero had its woman hero. But the catch is. _

He paused for cause and effect_. _

_She wasn't a woman at all. She was a man. A man who looked like a woman. _

The generals covered there mouths already knowing that this is when Hephaistion was involved.

_She flipped from the brightness of the moon and she was called, Hepher the wonder thigh man. Don't let the name belittle her, I mean __**him**__ because her, I mean __**his**__ powers were extreme, exceeding in wrestling and taking out people bigger than him because her thighs were like steel. Fuck __**his**__ thighs were like steel. _

"Fuck this is hard. Sorry, I keep forgetting that Hephaistion is not a girl." He crossed off the words he made mistakes on. "Ah…that's better. Anyway…"

_He was also a good back talker talking down any man who ever called him a slut then he would kill them with his striking eyes and slap them in the face leaving his mark on them foreve…_

"And let's end it right there." Hephaistion said interrupting them not even half way as the generals were giggling and hiding there heads under the table laughing.

"Okay Jared and Colin what do you have to say to each other." Ptolemy informed.

"We are still not talking. Did you see what he did to my face?" Jared complained.

Colin grunted holding his head with a headache of Jared's moaning. "Yes Jared and I am sorry about that!" he tried forcing once again.

"Maybe you and Colin would be better off talking to eachother instead of coming to my or Alexander's room every morning and complain about each other." Hephaistion tried solving.

"Yea one even came into my room. It was weird. They started sharing with me there problems." Said Leonnatus being serious.

Jared looked down ashamed. "Well your door was open."

"So who is Big C. Me or Craterus?" asked Cleitus. He felt himself worthy of taking that role.

"Oh Cleitus sorry man, you're the villain." Colin admitted.

"What!" He wasn't going to lie. He was shocked.

"Yea. You haven't made your appearance yet so…"

Before everyone got louder arguing over things that weren't important aside from Jared's and Colin's case Hephaistion took hold of them. "Okay Colin to your room and Jared to yours. Remember you have training with me tomorrow so get some rest."

Jared and Colin headed for the doorway and started to yell at each other again arguing about who should leave the room first.

"Go Colin before I push you out!"

"I don't trust you. You're going to put gum or something in my hair." The Irish man claimed unrealistically.

"And where would I get gum, seriously! We are in the middle of fucking middle earth!"

"I don't know you could have picked it up somewhere."

"You're a fucking moron. It's unbelievable!" Jared bit his teeth.

"Hey you two, what did I tell you earlier this morning." Ptolemy held his hands politely in front of him looking upon them for the answer surprised he got there attention. "What?" He moved his hand to his ear. "I can't hear it?"

They had heard this many times from their own parents. "If we don't have something nice to say, we don't say it at all." They both said with attitudes rolling there eyes.

"Good. Now we'll see you in the morning."

Hephaistion frowned after they left. "Ptolemy I love you but we can't do this."

"I think it's a good idea. Alexander agreed to it. Storytelling is a good way to relieve stress. It's a good listening time. I think it could work." Ptolemy registered to all generals present as he cleaned up the books scattered in the meeting hall and pushing the chairs in place.

The generals stayed put in their seats some still laughing about Hephaistions' character. Accept Philotas who left early because he was already laughing before the story started.

"About the story, were they applying that Hephaistion was the girl?" Cleitus asked curiously and teasingly already knowing the answer to that.

Hephaistion sunk in his seat. "Ptolemy you've ruined me."

"I didn't know they had that in mind for you. Now that I think about it more it was little unlike you."

"Bullshit that described him perfectly!" Cleitus had the others nod in agreement.

"Ha I think I'm going to like this story!" Craterus said walking out the meeting hall room laughing evilly. "This is great."

Cassander tried to hold in his laugh. "So…we meet here… every weekend." He finally let it out. "Perfect! Hepher. My gods. That's hilarious."

Leonnatus and Perdicas could feel the heat rising in the blue eyed general, his eyes turning a blue they never seen before. They slowly and quietly removed themselves of the room thinking Hephaistion would snap any moment. They did not want to be there for that.

"I think the story is imaginative." Said Ptolemy.

"I think I need to talk to Alexander." The brunette general replied.

**Sorry the chapter took long. I am cutting back on making long ones. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, cfarkas, litfanlisa and all my readers. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 17**

Young teenaged Jared heard something creak near his window. He stayed put in his bed piled under his covers not daring to look to where the sound came.

Their house always creaked with cheap wooding, and poor structure. It scared him at night, him listening to accidental screeching and scraping outside his door. For the longest time he thought his brother was trying to scare or play a nasty trick on him as he had always been afraid of ghosts after his real father died. Until Shannon complained about hearing unpleasant things as well which didn't make him feel any better about it.

Jared used to sneak into his brothers room to go to sleep whenever he heard the random movements in the house and in the walls but this time he knew it had to be someone. The window slid up and Jared shut his eyes tight. He saw a shadow against the wall where the moonlight hit and cursed his very heavy breathing. He already figured who it was. The strange man seemed to invite himself over whenever he pleased and it nerved him more than he could imagine. He followed him around almost always and spied on him when he didn't even know but still Jared had the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Jared." The strange man whispered his name creepily. "I know you're awake Jared." The mans boots sunk into the carpet as he took heavy steps around the boys room looking around. "Jared, don't pretend to sleep around me."

"Please go." The teen said trying not to shake under his covers. This man had been haunting him since he was nine. He was now a teenager and the more the man was around the less comfortable the boy felt. Usually you would get used to your surroundings. Not this time.

The man crept near the bed and placed his hand on the round balled up body making Jared flinch at the touch. "Why do you want me gone? All I ever done was take care of you." He answered intimidating.

Figuring out that the boy wasn't planning on coming out of his safety corner to look at him he forced him out under the covers and made him turn to him his hand clenched at the boys' throat and one at his thigh.

"Let go of me." The boy demanded quietly. He didn't want his parents to know about the man. Also the man had before threatened the boy telling him that he would kill his parents if he said anything.

"Why. Haven't we shared many times together? Why throw me away now?" The mans voice darker than black as he stroked gently the fragile face of the shuddering boy.

'What did you do to John?' asked Jared, the main reason why he was upset. He didn't see John at school and no one had heard from him after what happened that night once the strange man gave him his jacket back stained with blood and he wanted to know whose blood it belonged too.

He didn't forgive John though and was still very upset and embarrassed about it all but he never wished him hurt or dead and hoped the man would just tell him what he did.

"John is not important anymore, he never was to you but you are to me. I want to have you." The man said suddenly and then taking his tongue and licked slowly up Jared's side face and then smiled when the boy froze up.

"Please go away, just go, I don't want you to be here." The boy was freaking out trying to get lose of the stronger man above him even though much was pointless. But the older man fought back the stubborn boy and turned him onto his belly treating the boy like he was a feather blowing in the wind. "Let me in you and then I will tell you what I did to John." It was an unfair offer and the man knew it, that's why he laughed menacingly.

By the way the man spoke Jared suddenly didn't want to know about John. He could fish for the worse it seemed. John might be dead in a ditch somewhere or in his house.

The stranger noticed the boy sniffing. He sensed the boy was completely frightened and didn't know what to do and this turned him on more. He ran his hands through and in the boy's long brown hair and brought his nose to it smelling it and then taking some strands into his mouth.

Jared tried to restrict his body from shivering when he felt the man sliding down his pajama bottoms and it was immediate that the man wasn't thinking about any preparations and just hitting his mark.

"Pleas don't do this." The boy begged again eyes blurred from petrified tears.

"We've done this before, don't act shy. Let me in."

Jared shut his eyes and winced in pain, as the man did nothing other than push deep in him. He gripped and pulled his sheets tight as the cloth suffocated in his hands.

xxx

The singer abruptly fell from his bed tossing sheets all over the place. He stood with his hands in fists thinking the memory was back to haunt him. He was now tougher than he had been so he thought.

He saw no one in his quarters. His breathing was heavier than normal and he started rushing around the room searching everywhere incase some one was waiting to pounce out at him any minute.

He started to regret his obstinacy in not forgiving Colin, because he was the only one he could run to in a moment like this.

Just to make sure he searched again around the room and outside his door looking down the dark hallways of the large palace. He didn't know the time but he hurried on more decent sleepwear and then stepped out his room with a candlelight. The disturbed body slowly moved down the dark corridors until he finally reached the great door of King Alexander's room.

'Uh excuse me." Jared asked chokingly to the guards who were guarding the big doors.

"What do you wish?"

"Is the king awake at all. I wish to speak to him if he is."

"Go back to your quarters. It is late. Come back in the morning." One answered rudely.

"Can you just check please?"

One of the guards knocked on the door impatiently and smirked when he heard no reply on the other side. "There's your proof, now go!" they motioned him back down the hall. Jared took a wavering step back and finally turned to go back where he came from.

The guards behind them heard the door open and saw Alexander stand before them bare chest and baggy Persian slacks. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

He hadn't looked like he was sleeping, just tired.

"Uh your highness, this man wanted to speak with you but we told him that you weren't to be bothered. He is going back to his quarters now sir. Forgive us of the interference."

"Who?' the king looked out the door and saw Jared waiting eyes averted to the cold floor.

"Let him come in." The king answered gravely. He then walked back into his room.

The guards looked to Jared with his head still bowed but strong eyes at them. They finally nodded. 'Go ahead."

The singer civilly walked passed them and into the warm and large quarters of the king.

Alexander had his back to him as he fondled with papers and maps on his overworked desk. He could tell the king was still upset with him after he told him that he didn't like him and wanted to go home. But he only had said that because he was angry that day. He didn't mean any of it but it had put the king in a non-social and non talkative mood lately.

Jared stood there stiffly not daring to breathe unless he was spoken to first. He had never experienced Alexander angry but what he had heard of him, it wasn't pretty.

"What did you need to speak about with me?" the king asked back still turned.

Jared was never the irresolute type and always upfront with everything, like it was him verse the world, but this time he even found himself swallowing hard and clearing his throat. "I feel like I need to give you an apology for what I had said to you." It came smoother than he had expected.

Alexander blew out the candle on his desk and turned to Jared so that he was facing him, his different eyes non expressional.

Jared bowed his head. "I am sorry for what I said."

Alexander nodding slightly, eyes reasoning upon the nervous figure of the thin man before him. "Apology accepted but as long as you are here you can hate me as much as you want but I want you here." His tone full of grasp and authority and Jared didn't argue with it.

"Deal." The singer replied.

"Now how did storytelling go?" Alexander sat at the end of his bed his hands on his legs.

"Okay."

The king didn't look impressed at the answer. "Just okay? Have you and Colin worked out your problems."

"No." Jared didn't have any intention of lying. He felt strongly that an apology wouldn't make up for what Colin did to him.

"What do I have to do?" The king stood from the bed and walked over to the still same positioned man.

"There's nothing you can do." The man answered the king with blue eyes blinking disappointed with himself. It would have been so much easier to forgive Colin if Colin didn't seriously injure him almost to the point of being handicap. Yes he had punched Colin first but that was because his words stabbed through him deeply. He was not a whore, just confused and mentally instable because he was made that way. His beauty was a curse and a curse, no blessings to be had and suddenly he wanted to know how Hephaistion dealt with it. He couldn't compare himself with the general though. Hephaistion was stronger, braver and actually created a warning shield around him incase someone were to get to close.

"I wish to help." The king responded with dignity.

Jared smirked and shook his head. "You can try." He sighed with resignation.

The king strolled closer to Jared his facial expression suddenly seeming lost in deliberation and not aware of the moment before them. Jared didn't know how to react and just stayed positioned looking at the king boldly. The king touched his arm and smiled. "You don't feel like Hephaistion."

The singer smiled. "I am not Hephaistion Alexander. He is much better than me." He admitted. "No one is better than Hephaistion." His fan boy moment making an appearance but he held himself to squeal about it.

"I guess no one is."

Jared shook his head. "Not at all."

* * *

"Colin please get up, you're embarrassing everyone."

"Then why are you around me."

"Because Oliver sent me to get you before you make a fool of yourself."

"Well accept my apology first and then I will get up."

"Colin it is not a big deal."

"I forgot the name of your song; don't tell me that's not a big deal."

"I don't expect anyone to remember the name of my songs. You're not a fan so it doesn't matter and I know damn well that is not the reason why you are laying on the airport floor making people step over you. Now tell me the real reason." Jared looked around sharply and then quickly took a seat near the sprawled out crazy Irish man. He was such a rebel. "Okay let's make this quick. Ten seconds Colin tell me everything and then we get up."

Colin looked around and then smiled. "Jared are you afraid you might hit the tabloids or something or paparazzi are out and about?"

"Yes Colin!" He admitted. He hated the media always trying to get a story. That's why he walked around in homeless clothing and dressed like a complete hillbilly so that they wouldn't recognize him. Sadly they did. "And then we will both be on the front of a magazine with some stupid and inaccurate title that says two hollow wood actors trying to bomb L.A airport."

"Right, I highly doubt that."

"Hurry Colin.' Jared slapped his leg looking around hoping people would stop looking at them weird.

"Okay!" Colin finally leaned up his arms supporting him. "Do you think I should go to rehab?"

The blue eyed singer looked taken aback from the question and his eyes abruptly turned to the Irish man with sorrow. "Colin, do whatever you think you have to do. I am not going to control your life for you or decide it even."

"My family insists that I go."

"Do you not think you need to go?"

The Irish man shook his head in denial. He knew he needed it, especially if he wanted to see his son ever again. His drinking had gotten worse but it still wasn't as bad as all the crimes he had committed and the theft that everyone surprisingly still didn't know about only his brother Eamon.

"Coming from a friend, I think you should do what is right but I also think you need to go when you feel ready. When you are forced to do something you don't want to do the closing stages of it doesn't feel good. You have to be ready to take that chance."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Okay let's go before we miss our flight."

"Can you help me up?"

"Fine."

xxx

Jared stood by Colin's door watching him sleep still thinking if he should forgive him or not. Colin always did and said things that he didn't mean. He should have been voted the most misunderstood man in the world and Jared knew that, so why couldn't he just go and tell him that he had forgiven him.

Jared heard the Irish mans inconsiderate and ruthless snoring and left the room shaking his head. He would just wait to see how training goes.

* * *

Weeks had passed by where the training was becoming less composed and more intrusive and more brutal. At the end of every day, Cleitus had left them with scars, cuts and blisters for whipping them to hard with the wooden swords and cutting them with the real ones. Jared's defenses were wonderful but Colin was unfocused and didn't quite balance well whenever he turned to stop an attack.

Even Hephaistion hadn't taken it easy on them. He had them running laps around the palace walls with no food and just water when he felt they deserved it.

The generals had little meetings with the king, giving him updates on not only their improvement but also if they were fairing and getting along. They admitted how very stubborn the skinny one was and didn't except in any shape or form anything from the Irish mans mouth. They worked and trained as acquaintances only speaking when they needed to.

But the violence between them grew ever stronger. Showing no mercy when Cleitus or Hephaistion had them face each other. Colin was the better fighter and stronger so he always took Jared down instantly. The only problem was Colin ending up with the most bruises because of his lack of defense. He just charged and aimed while his partner was cleverer and moved faster.

They had mastered riding in no time at all. That was one thing Colin remembered being most applauded for when Oliver put them in boot camp.

He had found his horse, a Persian, brown wild steed. The horse immediately took liking to him the same way Jared's horse took liking to him. Jared wasn't interested in the bigger and stronger wild horses most of the army had but connected with one of the shy smaller horses. The mane was fiery red and he named her Mars. He didn't remember what Colin named his but it was something stupid like nugget or spanker.

They had proceeded later with Philotas and Cassander training them to throw spears and aim for targets with the bow and arrows. Both of their aim sucked and their clumsiness became very unpleasant. It was like teaching two girls to play catch.

"Aim for the targets!" Philotas declared as he and Cassander saw a spear fly in their direction feet from the original focus point.

"My gods, that was terrible!" Cassander exclaimed proceeding with motioning the lumbering trainees over.

Jared and Colin moved to them slowly approaching already knowing Philotas and Cassander thought poorly of the way they were presenting themselves out there.

"How difficult is it to aim and throw?" Philotas asked them strictly.

Cassander butted in. "You are men so throw like one." He struck out another spear holding it out straight waiting for one to take it from his hand. Colin rolled his eyes and snatched it and Philotas handed Jared one. The two took off to go practice again while the two generals took a seat on the grassy land meddling as the two yet again missed there objective.

"How can they save themselves if they can't even hit an unmoving object?" Philotas complained as he worked briskly with a piece of lace coming undone from his chiton.

"Who cares? Let the boars have at them." Cassander implied. "That's when we go hunting with those two."

"In which I hope is never." The general answered who was now getting enraged with the loose string. "Even though I must say, they do much better when they aren't distracted by each other."

Cassander smirked. "There is truth to that. Let's just get them trained and done so we don't have to hear Alexander's mother bitching about them."

They stood and went to go help redirect what they were doing wrong.

* * *

Alexander peeked out of his room door making sure no one was around then he told his guards that no one was to enter with out his permission, first being Hephaistion. Actually he was the first one he told them not to allow through because of private matters. He had summoned Phillip their surgeon and didn't want his friend to know that he was sneaking behind his back because he was concerned about the dreams he was having. Out of respect for his friend who would most likely kick his ass if he found out he told, he used himself as the casualty not mentioning what the dreams were about being careful of that.

"So what kind of problem would that be?' asked the king who looked at the old physician naively.

"It's very unusual indeed Alexander. I never heard of such a case. It could mean that you are sleepwalking?" Philip faced the king strongly. "I am going to ask you a series of questions and answer them accordingly."

"Uh..okay." Alexander sat with his hands in his lap.

Alexander felt stupid, nothing was wrong with him but he had no choice if he wanted to figure out Hephaistions' problem. His blue-eyed friend had told him the dreams had gotten worst.

"What symptoms are you experiencing?"

"Uh…heavy breathing, adrenaline rush and I've been horny lately."

Philip looked up at him. "Okay what's the severity of it?'

"It comes and goes whenever it pleases. Usually it happens at nights when I am actually sleeping."

"When did you start having these dreams?"

"Uh about two months ago." He remembered Hephaistion mentioning it starting when the two strangers arrived but he thought that insignificant.

"Does it affect your work life or your feelings?"

This was a tricky one for him to answer because that's why he was there in the first place. It concerned him. "Yes, and yes."

"What are the dreams about?"

"I forget them most of the time."

"Usually the visual of the dream determines why you are having the dreams in the first place. Are you dreaming about violence, pleasure, love?"

"All but mostly of hate and anger."

Phillip viewed the king with concern. "Are you angry about something?"

"No, that's what I don't understand." Alexander replied.

Phillip sighed and rubbed his beard. This sort of discovery was way out of his area of expertise. "The only thing I could suggest is telling me whenever these occurrences happen and be more accurate about the time and day."

"What of it still remains a mystery?"

"Then maybe the servants can honor you with some of the finest herbal remedies. Try it. It will help your mind to settle. Also physical examines should probably be expectant often."

Alexander cringed and wrinkled his nose. "You mean like actual physical touching things?"

The doctor nodded.

"Now?" asked the king sadistically like he was drowning in despair.

Phillip just nodded. "Alexander I do this for a living, please cooperate."

"Are you sure right now?" he frowned.

"Yes your highness!" Phillip was getting impatient. "If what you say is true then it is only necessary to give you a physical exam."

"Uh.. How physical?"

"Your majesty!" Phillip raised his voice.

Alexander whined like a stubborn baby. "Fine but before you touch me or get any closer, can I ask a question." Alexander hated the doctors. They always checked in the mouths and nose and examined them physically when it wasnt necessary. But if this is what he had to do for his friend is to be violated then so be it.

"Sure your highness anything?"

"Why do doctors check the ears if there is a nail in someone's foot?"

**Please review. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, cfarkas, litfanlisa and all my readers. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 18**

"Okay again!" Hephaistion directed the new and improved Jared and Colin.

The days had come with massive intensity as they were getting down their final days of training. They been at it for a long and tiring month and even if it took them longer than usual the generals were very pleased with what they had produced of the two. Alexander had been overly pleased even more than the rest. Where they started and where they were just in a months time was a miracle.

Jared and Colin thought they would never see the day that they would end up back to where they were in 2004, with tight muscles, rippling bodies, tanned skinned and a lot more energy. There looks were improving along with there stronger and more well-developed bodies. Colin was back to being Alexander in the film accept for the blonde hair and Jared was back as Hephaistion. His hair had grown crazy long in no time at all and if the general and the singer stood side by side you would feel you were approaching either two Jared's or two Hephaistions.

On the blue-eyed generals orders Colin swung his sword preparing to practice harder with Jared. All the generals were there watching standing out of the fighters way as Jared made the first blow striking for Colin's legs. Colin was to slow and didn't block it and both Cleitus and Hephaistion shouted telling them to start over. One mistake was both of their mistakes and Alexander wanted no mistakes.

The king liked to think he was doing this more for Hephaistion than his mother; after all they were going to be assigned as his own personal bodyguards.

Colin hunched back over getting in need position and took deep breathes. He needed to focus on his defenses and get it right. He let his aching body settle into the heat of their sword play and stepped forward blocking as Jared swung down at him making another blow. He took Jared's wrist that handled the sword and forced him back. Before falling Jared caught his footing.

"Good. Very good." Alexander nodded. "Let's see how good they really are." Alexander said with such fierce that had the generals look at each other doubtfully. "I want Jared to fight with Hephaistion and Colin with Craterus."

The generals were all completely shocked at the decision even Hephaistion but especially Jared and Colin who looked like they just saw a baby get tossed over a building side.

Hephaistion hesitated a bit twirling his sword and then made way into the small training grounds taking place with Colin.

The general swung his sword again and Jared repeated his move. They eyed each other like they were two wild animals about to be released from their cage after many weeks with no food.

"Jared, Hephaistion is not the trainer you have been working with these passed rough and challenging days. He is now your enemy. He murdered your family." Alexander proceeded to speak as he walked back and forth.

The generals stood silently behind the scenes holding in their breath. Colin bit on one of his nails as he stood from the side.

"And I want to see you murder the enemy. Begin." Alexander finished explaining to Jared who nodded in conformity.

This was not a friend to friend fight. He wanted Jared to be on the alert always. How often spies were around and the more they shift to a new territory to the next Jared and Colin would eventually run into some moments where they would be forced to fight and kill. He was fully aware that many didn't like him as king and wanted to see him dead, so the only way to get to him is to get to Hephaistion. People weren't ignorant of his relationship with the general and for that he would make the best fighters in the world hosted by his own men.

Alexander stood back with the rest of them, the generals still sharing doubtful glances. There was no doubt seeing in the king's eyes that he would soon have them be made monsters with the way the training had been going. They already had spotted how dangerous the Irish man could be even when just pushed a little but even the smaller one had his days when he just wanted to beat someone into a bloody pulp.

The difference between them and the rest of the soldiers was that the two never learned to control themselves and were most likely pampered in their world and as far as Alexander's world the men were trained far back as young lads. Jared and Colin had stronger emotions and sometimes they came out for the worst. The generals were trained at such young ages to keep those emotions hidden if they wanted to have self control.

"It's going to be interesting, this fight. Is it not?" the green eyed general smirked already pleasured.

Parmenion shook his head not happy at all with it. "He's going to turn them into barbarians." The old general sounded precise and Cassander studied Colin who had over the training courses turned in appearance grungier and his body more constructed.

"Relax father, we are their trainers. We have it under control." Philotas said with a lively self-assurance.

Cleitus spit at the ground seeing his mouth fluid sinking in the Persian soil. "If we're going to place bets, now is the time. I bet Hephaistion is going to take him down."

"You never know." Said Ptolemy who was way too eager to watch the fight start. It had been just a month and he wanted to see how Cleitus and Hephaistions work had faired.

Craterus, the big general huffed aloud and pointed at Jared. "He will win just because I don't like Alexander's whore."

Cleitus smirked at them as the sun decided to turn brighter as they were in the middle of the afternoon and snickered to himself. "Begin to pay up and my pockets will be filled with riches." He rubbed his fingers together already feeling the money between them.

Jared gripped the hold of his sword tighter, never thinking he would have to fight sword to sword with Hephaistion. It was never mentioned how good the general was with a sword but now he would find out and pray he wasn't deadly with one.

He had been one of the few that had practiced more with one when he and the cast tented out in Morocco. Not just himself but also Oliver Stone thought he was pretty decent, more so than the others for one who never even touched a sword or had any lesson, yet he was the only one with little scenes of him fighting in the movie. Hephaistion was probably the most underrated general in their time Jared thought. But he had gotten much better as time passed and he now had to prove it in front of the whole camp. He felt confident enough.

The royal family even stepped out of their hiding place to come watch as servants fanned them with large feathers because of the over contrasted sun. They sat on a high balcony looking down at them.

"What's going on?" the little princess stood from her throne to look over at the arena while she carefully hung over the edge.

Her older sister immediately took her arm and sat her down. "Drypetis sit and stay seated. It's not proper for us to stand hovering over."

"What I see from here isn't pleasing to me." The young princess spoke unsatisfied as she viewed the top of heads of the crowd other than the generals watching. "Parnicus" the little princess whispered to him. "Take me to the front."

Parnicus shot an uncertain look to the older princess and Stateira simply shook her head when she overheard her sister. "It's too dangerous."

Drypetis felt her sister was being too dramatic and overprotective and leaped out of her chair and headed down to the surface ignoring her sister's calls after her.

Parnicus hurried after the little princess and Stateira postured back in her throne hoping her sister won't do anything stupid. How many times did she have to explain to her that they were surrounded by new men, and new dangers. Something told her to still not trust this new king, aside from him being only kind and generous to her and her people. Something in his eyes and the way he commanded wasn't right to her.

Jared closely watched the footing of the beautiful general who shook his nerves just by being calm and collected. Jared took another breath. He moved first and aimed the sword at the general's waist. Hephaistion hit the sword before it cut him in the side. They were dancing with real weapons just like Alexander had wanted and this disturbed everyone like mad. They were shifting, uncomfortably, mouths were tightly clamped and some fidgeting with the intense of it. But Alexander told them he knew what he was doing so they played along with it. Sometimes they thought he was just downright insane.

Hephaistion wasn't' expecting a quick defeat or any type of humiliation. He knew he had trained them good with fighting skills and once they lose their swords Jared would have to prove to him that he is worthy of being his body guard.

The two swung and clung their swords together this time, and to the general's complete shock, Jared was quite fast, almost hard to make out his moves. The general held his defenses as Jared struck at him, each strike dead on. Hephaistion thought if he wasn't armed he was sure he would be dead. He made ways out of the attack and his sword slipped by one of Jared's defenses and towards his neck. Jared dodged just on time to aim his sword down towards his knees, but Hephaistion turned quicker and stopped the attack, Jared's sword clashing at his.

The general used his strength and pushed the still tinier man back and thrust dangerously his sword at Jared's stomach. The singer's defenses were amazing and stoked the audience when he caught the tip of the sword with his hand knowing the blade wouldn't have stopped it on time. Hephaistion smirked seeing blood dripping from slicing Jared's hand. Cleitus trained him well it seemed. Jared gave the impression as if he felt no pain and backhanded the sword away from him. He looked at his hand, and the cut wasn't that deep.

They said nothing, not giving each other any sort of praise and instead attacked with more brutality. If Jared could stop an attack like that then there was no way Hephaistion would take it easy on him.

They swung, cut and slashed with ease always stopping each attack. Hephaistion adjusted his footing and slashed Jared at his back legs, Jared falling to his back. But before he was struck at the chest Jared rolled away as the sword scraped the ground. He jumped to his feet, his knees and legs bent and saw the general coming towards him. There swords aimed at high point and they moved in coming face to face, body to body.

"You're doing well." Hephaistion complimented.

"Thanks." Was all Jared said before he and the general pushed away from the other and got back into more comfortable stand point, focusing hard to predict the others move.

"I am impressed." The king chuckled. "Lose the swords."

The two in the arena tossed the swords aside staring at Alexander who was so very amused like he never seen such a thing.

"Does he always get turned on by fighting." Asked Jared whimsical wiping his bloody hand on his battle clothes.

Hephaistion shrugged not having any actual idea. He knew Alexander was striven for conquest and for battle but never had he seen him this animated.

"Now let's see how you do with wrestling." Alexander said with a vivacious smirk dancing in his eyes. "Begin."

* * *

The day was over quick. Cleitus collected his share but he had to admit it was a close call. Hephaistion had taken Jared out, again with those mighty and intact thighs of his. They were really starting to think 'wonder thigh man' was a good name for him.

However Black lost the bet about Colin and Craterus. He put his bet on the bigger general winning and surprisingly the Irish man kicked his large ass. It wasn't easy though. Infact the fight went on longer than Jared and Hephaistion. Craterus started to win easily. He charged and aimed quicker. His body weight was heavier so it wasn't exactly easy for Colin to dodge and get out from holds and grips of the stronger man but Colin was also still distracted from escaping the bigger mans attacks and almost got himself killed many times, even though much had improved with him and his ability to think quick and block but he was as fatal and brutal as Alexander on a battlefield. The one reason why he won. He didn't care about getting hit or struck and just had the attitude of you get what you get. It was like bringing a knife to a gun fight. Colin had the knife and the opponent had the gun.

Other than that it was a good fight and everyone left impressed especially the royal Princess Drypetis but what they didn't understand was Alexander's strive to get them better. He gathered them after the fight and told them until his mother arrives he wants more; Colin to learn tighter defenses and Jared to learn firmer grips, as shown in the wrestling match it was difficult for him to take down Hephaistion.

The generals had talked about it in a very private meeting when Alexander was off with Parmenion checking up on how ready the Greek mercenaries were before they begin their march to Susa which was just around the corner and while Jared and Colin were getting their injuries attended too.

'It's not a big deal." Philotas shared with the generals the only one amongst the group who seemed stoked about the fight earlier. All the generals were impressed very much but the way the king was going about it they weren't sure.

"Yes soon they could best anyone of us."

Cleitus smirked. "I am proud of what they learned. They were puppets before they became real."

"It's what the king wants." Hephaistion spoke up.

Craterus had a cold damper in his hand placing it where Colin had pummeled him in the face. "They are good enough." The big general hated to admit cringing at the pain in his nose. He was sure it was broken. He expected Colin to be good but not that invasive.

Hephaistion stood in the back against the wall with only little to say while the generals ranted about how the king is pushing them too far.

"We've had training like this before, may I say even worse." Cleitus reminded swaying his hand at them all. "Times when we trained under the angriest of Spartan trainers. Alexander would know best of all."

"He wouldn't make someone do what he wouldn't do himself." Leonnatus agreed.

"Yes but our training happened in slow developing time. They turned liked that just in a month." Perdicas spoke up daunted but still nerve ridden.

"That just means they are good at it. We just pushed them to show it more." Hephaistion corrected with a smirk.

"Great now they can actually succeed in killing each other if one pisses the other off." The generals already knew how the two were when angry and now it would be like two rocks coliding.

"Hopefully these stories they tell keep them contained and more controlled." Ptolemy leaned back in his seat tapping the arm hold. So far he thought the class had been working. The two weren't shouting at one another anymore they just still weren't talking like they used to.

"Their stories are weird." Leonnatus mentioned having a random moment tracking back to all the unusual ones they heard.

"They definitely have a large imagination." Said Perdicas shaking his head also thinking about them. "I still don't know what a gangster is or 'busting a cap' or a 'blinged out Buchephalus.'"

The rest shrugged.

"Especially the one when they had nature singing a song and princess Phaistion watched as the blonde prince krumped through the forests with his noble steed." Nearchus said chuckling. "I don't even know what krumping is."

"They explained it as some sort of dance progression." Ptolemy answered delighted. "I actually liked that story. What can be better than plants coming to life joining with the rest of nature such as deer and snakes signing a song? They even named the song. I think they said it was called Carry Out by a Justin Timberlake if I am not mistaken."

They sat, some sighed and the others just stared off into space thinking of the stories of the two in the past. It was definitely beyond their imagination.

"Weird they are." Cleitus said nodding.

"Indeed." The rest replied.

Hephaistion looked at them all with a disgusted look on his face. "Me wearing a dress watching Alexander dancing in a forest saying 'drop it like its hot' is not just weird. It shouldn't happen. Ever. It's giving me dreams I don't wish to have."

"You're just mad because they made you the girl again." Craterus argued.

"Oh yea, Atleast I wasn't the seven dwarves." the blue eyed general chuckled evily.

"So, atleast we weren't stupid enough to eat a apple from a ugly witch." Craterus directed back to him.

"Or getting pricked by a fucking sewing needle. What were you doing sewing in the first place?" Cassander asked the irritated general, all of them taking the stories far to seriously.

"Men, men calm down." Ptolemy stood. He raised his hand so the generals could quiet down theirs voices. "Let's be grateful that we didn't have any stupid characters like Alexander. Pfft, I mean come on, goldilocks? three bears? breaking and entering someones house because he was tired and then scouting out the place sleeping in their beds just to find the right one? Sounds like a dumbblonde to me am I right?"

"Sounds like a personal problem."

* * *

Colin tried standing from his bed but not without hurling over in pain first, where Craterus had sliced at his side. Phillip had already seen to all his wounds and now he was in need for a good bath. He heard his quarter door open and saw a very appealing Hephaistion enter through with a lose robe and hair held back in braids exposing his fully sculpted and perfectly toned face.

"How are you?" he asked.

Colin stared for awhile at him. "I'm fine. Just looking forward for a bath." He said it like it could be the best thing in the world.

"Yes and the bath is looking forward to you. You smell like sweat." Hephaistion replied.

"Well if you can tell me a person who doesn't sweat with two hundred pounds of weight trying to crush me into concrete then prove me wrong."

The general just smiled. "I'll get it ready for you."

It was late in the evening when the air had cooled but the Irish man was still burning hot from the early training. His blood was rushing still with adrenaline and he could swear he was having hot flashes.

As the time went by Colin and Hephaistion had been friendlier towards each other while the king was friendlier with Jared.

Colin moaned in pain again trying to get up but he just decided the bath can wait and lay on his bed instead. "I'm just going to go to sleep." He muttered as his eyes fell closed.

"Or you can get your ass up and get in the waters." Hephaistion had gotten the bath ready and looked disappointed when he saw the lazy Irish man still on his bed looking like he got hit by a running horse. Not just a prancing running horse but a galloping running horse.

"I don't feel like it."

"You brought this on yourself." Hephaistion moved easily over to him and looking upon him with pity. He sought all the wounds on the man. He had a bandage above his left eye because of a gash from Craterus hard fists, a bruise on his left cheek that stood out perfectly on his skin, a large cut on his side where it was sewn, two slashes at his back where it also had to be sewn and very red skin marks where the big general had beaten him.

The Irish man hunched over hissing holding his ribs. "I know, I know." He answered.

The general squatted and smiled at the man hurling over in pain and held out his hands. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No. I can do it my self." Colin looked and felt offended.

The general folded his arms. "Uhhuh Let's see it." He challenged the man knowing well at the end of the night he would be begging for it. Jared wasn't around for him to lean his shoulder on.

"Okay fine." Colin challenged then tried pushing himself from the bed and realized his body just gave out. "Just a sec I got it." He tried again but his muscles were pretty much just laughing at him. "Can you go get me a cane?"

"Let me help." Hephaistion tried grabbing him but the Irish man hit him away.

Hephaistion laughed and grabbed at him again thinking it was the funniest thing. "Don't be like Alexander and think you can do everything yourself. Now let me help you."

"I don't want your help." The stubborn Irish man kept at it shoving away the general picking on him.

The blue-eyed general smirked and leaned closer to Colin bringing his lips to his ear. "Can you just feel it, nice warm water on your skin and a cloth of soap where you can just wash away all the dirt scum that is attached to your body so that you don't smell like the worlds ass anymore?"

"What is wrong with you, were you dropped on your head when you were younger?" Colin asked deliberately.

"I fell from a horse but that was because I tried mounting Buchephalus when Alexander wasn't around. Come let's get in the bath."

Colin suddenly raised his eyebrows and mouth hung opened. "You're coming in with me?"

"Yep. Let's go." Hephaistion rolled his eyes after he turned away.

Colin majestically jumped from the bed removing his clothes and hopped in the bath. Ten seconds came and he still saw that Hephaistion wasn't getting in and only sat on a chair off to the side reading a book.

"Uh I hate you Hephaistion!" Colin whined and slapped the water stubbornly when he realized Hephaistion had no intention of getting in with him.

The general tossed the soapy cloth at Colin's face shaking his head in displeasure. "Men always going after the one thing they can't get." He turned back to the book.

"Asshole."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, cfarkas, litfanlisa and all my readers. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 19**

It was difficult to awaken every morning. Ares hadn't taken it easy on me. He spit at me and called me false names. I didn't expect him to be fun in games or anything but I also didn't expect to see how much he thirsted to see men bleed. I had talked to Aphrodite early in the morning about it and she told me just like I have been hearing everyone say, that is was completely normal. That didn't keep me from questioning. She basically told me that I had to get used to it and that every warrior had suffered through it and will continue. But she also told me he didn't do it because he hates us, he does it to make us stronger. Like I haven't heard that one before. The look in his eyes tells me Ares likes to see weaker man than he suffer excruciatingly. There is no teacher in the way he shames us. We are not his pupils. We are his slaves.

I felt like I was going to die. Atlas was kind enough to bring me a good morning breakfast. I wasn't in the mood or state to get up without a limp to eat with the rest in the gods dining hall. I was sure the prince was happy not to see me there. He probably thinks I got what I deserved. But these days got rougher. Same beating, same routine same pain every morning and ever night. I couldn't count how many times Atlas, had aided me with getting dressed, taking baths and helping me into bed. I might as well had crawled on broken bones and torn tissue.

I didn't whine however and stayed true to my warrior status just like all the rest of the top level fighters. Unfortunately the newer fighters had it harder. I felt bad for them. Was there really no other way to train men to be men without actually beating them into sand? Zeus calls us his sons. His fighters. We work for him now, partially as slaves, partially as equals and partially on our own free will.

Aside from the hard activities we grow through everyday we are treated well here, with food, drink, sleeping quarters, bathrooms and many provisions but yet I still feel like as equals we are still being treated with no such love. We wake up and get beaten as if we were brainwashed men. However I stand alone in my thoughts. No one seems to agree with me. They accept this as their way of life and I do not. Do I allow it to be what it is and just do my best to make it through all this pain and suffering, until I become a free man or do I die trying to do what's right?

Once again my thoughts were interrupted. Atlas enters my room head down and tells me that Zeus summons me.

x

"Ah, isn't it the great warrior!" The great gods' arms extend and he approaches me and hugs me tight. I guess I am a son of Zeus. "I pray you are making the best here."

"Yes Zeus." I bow my head.

The god's private residences are highly what I did not expect. The hard stone was pale yet full of texture, shaded with speckles of sparkling silver. The long high walls are stone and solid off-white. It was just a large arched shaped room, all their thrones high leveled from top to bottom and with massive glass windows throughout the entire structure. Through them you can see throughout the palace. The city of gods but it might aswell be called the city of angels.

"Good. If you ever need anything you can come to me." He reassured me with a mighty voice.

I smile and nod. "Thank you. Your offerings have been much thanked."

"No need to thank me." He hands me a cup of wine. "Have you gotten to know my son lately?"

"Alexander. Of course." I try to hide my disgust. I have gotten to know his son alright. He was a piece of shit in my eyes, always head high liked he owned the place and everyone in it. "How could I have not?' I ask with a fakest smirk. Hopefully the god couldn't read through me.

"What do you think of him? Is he worthy of being my son?" The god speaks asking for a approval of some kind. His mystic eyes were intimidating.

"He's a little unpredictable. I did not expect such an individual to be this angry. Disturbed being the better word." I cleared my throat but at least it was the honest truth. "He just doesn't appear to me as a son of a god."

I have always pictured the gods as some holy type of people. Calm with every step, soft with every words but when angry the most dangerous people that ever lived even more so than the titans. Alexander had no such calmness or pureness. He was simply a son of a bitch and abrasive. The son of a god? No. A demon born of the furies? Yes.

Zeus laughs aloud at my response and its to my surprise. I shift in my stance. His glee echoed in the large quarters. "I am sorry you have to feel that way about him. Blood and glory has gotten to his head. At the moment he is a little mind broken." He looks ashamed and sorry.

"I see. However his fighting skills are quite remarkable. He would make you proud as a god I don't have any doubt."

"Yes. He would." Zeus rubbed his white beard. He looked uncertain about his own judgment.

"Anyway." He retracts from his mindset and the big hand of the god pats my shoulder. "Are you ready then for another day of hard training?" His white teeth shape into a smile and his silver eyes squint, wrinkles forming praising his age and his wisdom. He is as old as this world and everlasting.

It's actually funny sometimes that I have this inconceivable ability to look like nothing is wrong when I am completely distressed. "Of course." I answer. I was not looking forward to it. To anything really.

"Great." His voice full of cheer. "We look forward to your presence in the training grounds then."

"I look forward to it myself." I lie behind my teeth.

x

"It's a wonder how you can still look so good even with a good beating!" said Raheem to me as we walk down a hall of the fighters quarters after I just got the shit beaten out of me again. My face was bloodied up, I was spitting up blood and my bones were aching as if they were going to collapse beneath me.

"You think I look good." I spit again over the railing that face out to the training grounds. My spit hits the sand and Ares stops within the training with the new fighters just to look up at me. He glares and I glare back. He does not like me.

"Uh Phai, you shouldn't challenge the god of war. He knows what he's doing." Raheem takes into consideration to warn me about the god.

"Of course he knows what he's doing. They all know what they are doing." I was heated. This whole place was starting to become laughable to me.

"Wait, wait stop Phai!" Raheem abruptly takes my arm and pulls me to the railing forgetting I am already in enough pain to be man handled.

"What Raheem!" I ask annoyed with a tinge of oddity.

"Look. It's Alexander's turn to fight." The hyper warrior points out to the grounds excited when we see the blonde warrior step out to the center. The rest of the people on the ground clear out as well as the storming god.

The son of Zeus was looking marvelous, always with a gleaming but illogical smile, his blonde hair wild in the winds and his pose like a god. I came a bit attracted to him once the days ran quickly by. His personality still made me want to hurl.

Raheem cheered in grandeur once eight strong men in steel hard armor approached Alexander each with two handed axes. "This is going to be amazing Hephaistion, just watch this!"

I figured Raheem must have seen this act before because he was exited before the men even stepped out. "What's he doing?" Vagueness clouds my eyes and my voice lets off a note that this man must be suicidal.

"Alexander is top notch. He takes on more men than usual with out any use of weaponry." Raheem cheers again and Alexander smirks in mischief. His eyes glow like he is about to perform something crazy.

Raheem wasn't the only one cheering. The rest of the warriors seemed just as pumped.

"For what reason? Why would he put himself at risk?" I ask still with doubts. I was new to this. I never knew this would be part of there training practice.

"Just to prove he is the best." The fighter shrugged.

I frowned. "Oh."

Everything suddenly appeared to me. I should have known. No shit he wanted to prove he was the best. I just rolled my eyes and told Raheem I didn't care about it. I have no such reason to watch a man who already shines with all the magnificence in the world take out those below his league.

I can't tell you how much I despised him. He was so full of himself, with any lack of confidence, always prideful and very good-looking. Those are bad traits. Every time I heard his name or even mentioned it myself, I would cringe or blush. "I'm leaving. I need to go lay down. My body is about to fall apart."

"Stay!" Raheem didn't let me go. His hand was literally clipped to my arm.

Alexander's space was tormented with the eight armed men and not a blink of fear belittled his features. It kind of made me think he took it easy on me when we fought before the gods. I know I couldn't take out eight armed professional fighters with my eyes closed and no weapon. I don't know if I was jealous, impressed or just found him completely irresistible.

He fought and didn't once flinch and he never got hurt. Not once. An axe almost entered his torso and another almost struck him on the head, but he was quicker and by the looks of it more concentrated. He knew when every attack was going to be made. He read his attackers like they were telling him every move they were going to make. His body easily moved with coolness and ease. It ended up being a pretty fast and easy win. He killed each man with their own weapon. The men fell dead to the ground; axes plunged deep in their throats. Ares was off to the side and didn't look happy about it but he congratulated the blonde anyway.

After watching the dead lives get dragged from the dirt ground, there heads lose and bobbing behind, Raheem and I finally took off him asking me what I thought. My pride I thought I would never have to demonstrate, stepped in the way and I told him that I wasn't impressed at all. Not even a little.

He shook his head. "That was ingenious. He's brilliant!"

I glared at Raheem stopping him in his tracks. "May I remind you, the man you are calling a genius murdered your fucking family. There is nothing genius about him."

Raheems eyes dropped and his face turned gloomy and sad. I regretted I even brought it up. I was starting to regret a lot of things lately. "Sorry Raheem."

I don't know what happened but I suddenly fell to my knees holding my stomach. It was due to when Ares crushed my ribs by kneeing me in the stomach with his burly firm leg. Raheem helped me up when my body wouldn't allow it. "I'm fine. Thanks Raheem."

He obviously knew I wasn't. "I know a place we can go to get you healed." He said in secret. "But we have to do it tonight. Only a few know of it. It's been a well kept secret."

"Sounds promising." I take a deep breath feeling more pain snag through my body. I suddenly couldn't wait to go to this holy sacred place as Raheem explained. He then took me to my quarters where I could get some rest.

* * *

"You say you played Alexander in a play? Why?" The blue eyed general asked the Irish man.

Hephaistion and Colin were out for a walk in the little busy towns outside the palace walls. Colin claimed he needed a horse saddle for his new horse. He finally finalized her name calling her Pailex a mix of both Alexander's and Hephaistions name.

He petted the horse thinking nothing of her but brilliance. "Uh because I got paid good money." Colin joked even though he really did, but that wasn't the real reason why he auditioned for the role.

"You did it for the money?" the general was curious.

The Irish man laughed showing off his dimples and adorable smile. "It was also a challenge." He admitted. "I never knew much about Alexander when I got picked for the role and my director saw me in a bar one day drinking like hell. He came in and looked at me weirdly and he said he was standing outside the bar window watching me and pictured me with blonde hair and didn't really give me the option. He said I am going to be Alexander the great in his upcoming film."

He explained to Hephaistion who was pulling along Colin's horse's reigns. "You don't look like him though." He answered truthfully. Colin was tall while Alexander lacked in height. Also Colin had a stronger jaw line than the king while Alexander's was more firm with stronger features.

"That's why it's called acting. I had to play his part."

"And how did you think you did?" the general asked.

"I became him." It was all Colin could really remember. It was such along time ago since he played that part. He remembered that his only focus was to become Alexander the greatest king that had ever lived and he did through hard work and dedication.

"You did?"

Colin could tell the general was really curious about it all. "Yea I became him. I felt his spirit in me."

"And your friend. Apparently he plays me. What did he think?" The general quickly averted his eyes to Colin.

Colin smiled wide at him and nodded slightly. There was so much he could say about Jared's part in it. "Well, Jared he's a really method actor so he gets really involved with the characters he plays. He said he felt a relation with you. He was so on about the love between you and Alexander it couldn't be anymore than mind boggling. He always practiced his lines with me just to get it right even when Oliver told him he was perfect with it and don't change a thing. He understood that there was not one person in the world, no one at all who could love as much as you. You had the most pure of relationships starting when you were just kids. It isn't common to continue that love when you pass a certain age. Eventually you would have to grow up, move on and get married but you didn't except that and I see it. The generals still look at you and Alexander like it should have ended a long time ago but that's what makes it special you know?"

Hephaistion tried to hold back his content. "I see. How is it in your world? How much different?"

"Uh well, our world I can say is a bit chaotic and busier, lots of people, surrounded with advanced technology, less social yet a lot more convenient." Colin didnt have an ounce of dignity explaining it.

"How?"

"Well for starters we don't ride horses to get us places. We have these built metal thing called cars and buses and airplanes and it's far too hard to explain."

The general chuckled at how lost Colin was getting into it. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But it sounds nice."

"No, here is special, no distractions, raw life, healthier. Our people in the world die at younger ages because we have so much pollution in our air and we don't eat as right as the people in this world. Our food is so filled with poison, a poison that taste so good we consume it like cavemen. You guys have it best. This is where it all started. We are at an ending point. That's how non special our world is."

"I guess I would have to see it to believe it."

"You'd die in shock."

"So I take it then you already know everything about us."

"Yep most everything. Not about you though. Much wasn't mentioned about you. Which kinda sucked ass." He looked at the beautiful general. "But now I do. I now know a lot." Colin smiled charmingly.

He didn't understand where it came from but the general suddenly turned shy and let his hair cover his face after fussing with it a bit. "What was said about me?"

The Irish man thought of everything he knew. "That you are born as a Macedonian noble man. That you serve as a military commander during this persian conquest but even though a good commander you are a better diplomat and organizer. That many of the generals despised you because of your relationship with the king and your favoritism." Colin paused.

"Go on." He general encouraged.

"Why?" Colin looked at him.

"I want to know more. Like what happens to me. Do they kill me? I already suspect it."

"I don't feel comfortable telling you your future." The Irish man admitted honestly. A part of him thought it would be just easier to tell everyone what happens but then again it could start a revolt.

"I'm okay knowing." Hephaistion protested. "If you think about it, when you go home our lives end anyway. The past isn't changing. We are where we are at. You and Jared still have a life."

"I am still not going to tell you." Colin argued. "That's final."

Hephaistion chuckled playfully and moved in front of Colin. "If you don't tell me, it means that something does happen. You could just lie."

"No, no and no, stop bothering me about it. I'm not telling you anything." He challenged the curious general back.

"They kill me don't they?" the general suddenly turned serious.

Colin sighed in overwhelm and remorse and looked off somewhere else. He couldn't look him in the eye. "Hephaistion, whatever does happen and whatever knowledge Jared and I have, we will do our best to try to prevent bad events. That's all we can do."

"So something bad happens to me." The general nodded accepting his fate.

Colin finally looked at him. "Something bad happens to everybody."

* * *

Alexander looked over at the sleeping singer on his bed. Jared came to his room again and they talked about things that were bothering the older man. Jared told him more and more about him and Colin and how they met and all that. The king immediately suspected that Jared had feelings for his friend but it was hard to tell. Alexander had asked him of his past not knowing that Jared didn't really have a normal childhood and he became upset about it and the singer refused to answer. To rest his mind Alexander read him some of the Iliad what he normally did to help Hephaisiton relax when troubled and then the man finally went to rest.

Alexander slid from his bed trying not to awaken Jared from his sleep and then exited his room. The guards stood still and didn't question him.

This time it was a shock to feel Alexander enter his bed and Hephaistion smiled at the touch and smell of him. "Alexander, why are you out of your room young man. I thought I put you on time out" The general said with eyes closed.

"Shut up. I think I found out something."

The general tried not to laugh and then he felt the kings' body move up against his. "I think Jared is in love with Colin." the king played with his lovers ear tickling it with his lips.

Hephaistion opened his eyes and turned halfway to look at his king. "What makes you think that?" Hephaistion was just as shocked as Alexander.

"Just the way he talks about him."

"Does it bother you?"

"No not at all. I just wish they would forgive each other already."

"Hey Alex, that stubborn brat in your room won't accept Colin's apology. Mind me more than one apology." the general reminded.

"Phai if I hit you do you think you would forgive me that quick?" the king looked for more of a reason.

The general truly had to think about it. He then shook his head, his hair relapsing over his naked chest. "No."

"I thought so."

"Okay so what's your point?"

"Nothing. I just hate seeing them that way. Remember when they used to share laughs and mess everything up with their clumsiness and lack of control."

The general frowned. "How can I forget." remembering when they first started. They really made his life a living hell.

"Well I want that back."

"No Alexander. Because when they are together bad things happen."

"You mean bad things happen to you."

" Yes exactly. Remember when they cut my hair in my sleep?"

"What's there to worry about?" The king tugged at his locks. "Your hair is back and its like flowers."

"Alexander you normally get mad when anyone touches my hair but hey, here comes along two weird people with knives entering my room."

"You should've been on the alert."

"Alex, go back to your room." Hephaistion turned back to his normal sleeping position blocking out his king.

"No." Alexander said with such annoyance. "I am the king. I'm sleeping here tonight." The king started situating himself comfortably.

"I don't want you here. You already disturbed my sleep." The general grabbed most of the covers towards his side of the bed.

Alexander snatched his share back. "So you disturb mine all the time."

"Well when I enter your room I get what I deserve."

"Mmm, me pulling your hair and you moaning in pleasure." The king simply slid his fingers down the arch of his friends back moving away the covers.

The general nodded and arched into the shivering touch.

"Oh well." The king swiftly pulled back pushed his body off the bed and hopped his feet on to the cold floor. "I think I rather go pull Jared's hair instead then." He whispered.

Hephaistion rolled his eyes while the king laughed and left his room. He smirked against his pillows. "His hair isn't as riveting as mine." he muttered then finally went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, cfarkas, litfanlisa and all my readers. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 20**

"Phillip make this quick."

"Yes Lord." The doctor leisurely bowed looking pretty much at the kings back side as Alexander poked his head out of the room whispering something to the guards outside.

Phillip cleared his throat. "I have been studying to see what could have caused these dreams and it seems to me it must been caused from a series of trauma in the past. Sometimes you don't quite… Your highness! Are you listening?"

The king didn't see any signs of Hephaistion. "Yea I'm listening." He closed the door but before again warning the guards to allow no one in. He looked to Phillip. "So trauma from an earlier age?"

"Yes. It's possible." The doctor simplified strongly. "Either that or a tell of the future. You say they come as series right?" the old doctor sat at the end of the king's bed.

"Yes." Alexander answered but still pretended he was adolescent and naïve about it all. He walked over to his tray of food and took the wine cup.

"Uh your highness, if these dreams are what they are I would ask that you do not indulge in any kind of substance that could possibly be what's causing these dreams. Drinking has a way to mirage ones common sense."

Alexander looked thwarted and hesitantly but eventually slammed the cup down on the tray.

Phillip strictly looked to the king. "Alexander, have you in the past had a traumatizing experience. If you have this could be why you are having such nightmares."

Alexander eyes became wide-eyed. He would know if Hephaistion had a traumatizing childhood. They went everywhere with each other. It just wasn't possible. He wouldn't accept it. Did he miss something? He did explain his dreams as very dark and surreal.

"Alexander is there something wrong?" the doctor looked concern removing his self from the large bed and walked over to the staggered looking king.

The king's eyes became darker and aware of Phillip. "No not at all. But I am not sure if that is exactly correct."

"I am just telling you what I think I know." The physician reassured pithily.

Alexander sighed; he was going to have to get Hephaistion to talk to him about his earlier life. His friend had been lately asking him weird questions and he was beginning to think maybe there was something really wrong with him. He didn't want to believe it though. "I understand Phillip. Thank you." He responded softly.

"If you need anything, I will be glad to assist."

They heard outside the doors scuffling and angry voices rear-ending and the guards shouting things like 'stop him' and 'he's going to kill us.'

Alexander turned to Phillip knowing it was the wrath of his lover. "Quick go hide." He half shouted half whispered.

"Is that necessary my lord?" Phillip was looking dumbfounded.

"Yea because if he finds out that their might be something wrong with me, he's going to flip a bitch."

"Flip a bitch?" the doctor asked now officially confused.

"Yea. Jared and Colin. Always have ways with words. Now go." The king pointed to the curtains along the walls.

"Right." Phillip snook behind a curtain and Hephaistion busted open the door with the guard's struggling at his feet trying to keep him from entering. Hephaistion tried kicking them away.

Alexander frowned deeply and folded his arms looking displeasing at the guards who couldn't even hold their ground for two seconds. "I might as well hire new guards if you can't take out one man."

"Sorry my lord." They bowed in pity and finally let go of Hephaistion before they got booted in the face getting broken noses.

"Alexander what is the meaning of this?" the general asked anger growing in his beautiful features as he approached the king like he was about to strangle him.

"Nothing love. What is it that you need to talk about?" The innocent skills were top-quality and Alexander was proud of his progression.

"First I want to know why they tried to attack me from entering a room I am always invited in. Do you have a girl in here Alexander?" prying blue eyes began to search the room.

"No Hephaistion. I just didn't want anyone entering because of my… sickness; I have recently discovered I had a bad cough and headache." He could high-five himself with that response.

"You don't look sick to me."

The king frowned innocently.

"Besides aren't you a doctor. Can't you just doctor yourself up?" the general continued.

"You got to let that go. I am a very good doctor." Alexander stood proud. "I might even exceed in it."

"You are, but you don't have to brag about it every time someone is hurt. Remember when you told me you could surpass Phillips level of."

Alexander covered his mouth quickly and turned to the curtain where the poor doctor was hiding at. This was so unprofessional he thought. "Shhhhh…."

"Why?" Hephaistion whispered not sure if he was supposed to be playing along with something. He didn't know why Alexander was acting so weird and un king like.

"Just because." The king removed cautiously his hand and the infuriated general wiped his mouth. "Why have you come then?" asked the king.

His lover stabbed a glare into him. "Because I had another dream."

"Wait what? I can't hear you Hephaistion!" the king yelled loudly so that Phillip didn't hear them. "Uh let's step outside so we could talk about it where I can hear you!" Alexander yelled and grabbed his friend out the door, Hephaistion blinked in confusion looking like he would leave the king permanently as lover any minute.

The king dragged him down the hall more getting as far away as his room as possible but still close enough before Phillip decided to quit being his doctor.

"What is your problem and why have you been yelling at me?" Phai slapped Alexander's hands away from him. "I was standing right there."

Alexander suddenly relaxed into a calmer attitude when he saw no one in space of them. "No reason. So what about your dreams?"

* * *

Colin went out to the arena and saw Jared practicing fighting with two short staffs hitting at a thick wooden log sticking up from the ground. His chest was bare and he was only in a loincloth. Colin slowly headed over to where he was at and just watched him a bit. The Irish mans eyes lurked upon Jared's new body figure and smiled at the sight. He definitely had improved. All the time he was called skinny or to thin, people making fun of him or just downright worried about his health but he was starting to look well again.

Jared immediately had recognized the Irish mans presence and tried not to get distracted and kept his focus striking at the large log. The Irish man looked like he had something to say and Jared just wasn't up to listening.

Colin even bothered to take a seat and waited until he was done practicing which he sure Jared as going to keep it up just because he didn't want anything to do with him.

After beating the indented log to death Jared stopped and gained back his breathing. Colin stood immediately wiping the dirt from his rear. "Hey Jared can I talk to you?" it sounded as if a rock was in his throat as he approached the sweating man desperately.

The blue eyed man glared at Colin. "Make it quick. I need to go bathe." He rudely replied taking a cloth from the large water bin and began wiping himself of filth and sweat.

"It will be quick." Colin replied training his eyes to look at Jared and to not cower.

"If you are here to apologize then I don't want to hear it." Jared finally spoke before Colin even could manage to say what he was going to say.

Colin momentarily looked away from Jared looking quite offended then his eyes glanced back at him. "Well then when are you going to want to hear it?"

"I told you, I don't want to. I've already heard it enough times." Jared yelled at him. "It's like you don't listen. Ever."

"You're not even trying to understand my reason?"

"You, Colin Farrell want reasoning from a cock sucking slut." Jared reminded him of the hurtful words he called him and Colin shook his head trying to keep his frustration in check. How many times did he say sorry about that?

Jared turned to leave after tossing the wet cloth back into the bin. "You irritate me Colin, I'm going."

"I am so fucking sorry Jared." Colin shouted at him but not in anger and more in devastation and overwhelmness. He couldn't take it, them not being friends like they used to. They thought they could be here without any troubles, without any distractions and just them to be alone and talk as friends. "I was wrong, so very wrong. I shouldn't have done any of it."

Jared knew he wasn't taking it easy on him and maybe because he was in denial and he really was that slut Colin told him he was but his ego again was large and he couldn't admit to that. He couldn't even say three simple words. I forgive you. Or. I am sorry. It was just too hard. "Let me just remind you, that this is not the first time we have fought." He marched up to Colin getting in his face. "This would be our thousandth time we've fought but no times have ever hurt me like that before. You must really feel that way about me. I am sorry that you do." Jared turned away with an angered look on his face.

"I can't believe you would be angry at me for four fucking weeks." Colin spoke low and Jared stopped to look at him. "That's a long fucking time Jared." Colin stepped to him his facial expressions the saddest he has ever felt. "Do you even realize how hard it is for me to even sleep knowing that what I did was wrong? I am haunted continuously."

"Colin what you said was wrong. I am not a slut and I am not a whore!" Jared angrily voiced arguing back, sadness redeeming itself as tears flowed in his eyes. "You don't think I have demons too? They haunt me every where I go, every time I sleep. He wants me back and he can't have me. I won't allow it and I'm trying my best to fight him every chance that I have but he stops me every fucking time."

Colin didn't have any clue who the man Jared was talking about and excepted that Jared might be just as fucked as he is.

He stepped closer to Jared reaching out his hand. "Jared let me help you then. Why can't you just talk to me about your dreams and what you're feeling? You can't hold your emotions inside. It's not healthy.

Jared shook his head, laughing sadistically at the shameful man who stood before him. He then closed his eyes as tears came spilling down his cheeks and moved the strands of hair from his moist face. "And what would you know about feelings Colin. You have none. You're a heartless piece of shit." Jared confronted.

"My situation is different." Colin disagreed.

"Oh yea how so. People are people Colin and everyone has the devil in their life. Who is your devil? Who is haunting your dreams?" The singer explained not feeling any type of sympathy.

The Irish man didn't speak up. His mouth was reluctant and he looked down humiliated.

"Thought so. Now leave me be." Jared dropped the cracked staff weapons and walked off.

"Myself." Colin finally spoke up after fighting with himself again.

"What?" Jared asked turning his torso to look at the man.

"My demon is myself." he finally confessed after so man years of hiding it to himself. "So it's different. I can't unleash him or else I do bad things. There is no worse enemy than yourself. And I am struggling with that, so I'm sorry if I hit you. If you understood me you would know that I didn't even do it because I wanted to, or have to, but I did it because I was forced to. Don't turn away from me Jared, don't you know what its like with a conscious on your back, whispering shit into your ear twenty four seven telling you things you don't want to do. I hear in your music and I see it when you're acting and when you're singing. You are two different people, sometimes even more. There will be a day when you and I both eventually have to face up to our demons and we will have to win but right now for both of us it's a losing game, we can't win without support and I need your support right now. Please."

Jared looked him right in the eye. "How long?" he asked.

"From the day I thought I died in the woods after being chased by former friends because I killed one of their members to save a woman's life. But she just ended up dying anyway." The confession unleashed itself.

The blue eyes widened. "You killed somebody?"

Colin knew Jared must be horror-struck and disgusted with him now. There was no way he could forgive him for a murder. But he needed to say it. "I can only come clean and honest with someone I can trust and yea. I've killed five. Two being drug dealers and they didn't give me my drugs on time so I killed them, one being my friend and the other two being women I had raped and gotten pregnant. No triggers were pulled by my hand willingly but forced all times. But I am not saying it wasn't my fault because it was. I was the weaker man who should have told them not to do it at all."

That was a massive declaration of guilt and Jared didn't know what to think. He was in love with a murderer this whole entire time of nine years. Jared nodded. "You raped two women?" his voice was hoarse from shouting and being somewhat afraid to even speak with Colin.

"Yea." The Irish man simply spoke.

"What did they do to deserve that?" he continued questioning.

"Absolutely nothing."

Jared approached him slowly jerking back a couple of times. "We're they beautiful?"

"Very."

"Did they have families?"

"Most likely."

He finally came face to face with his friend and murderer. "What else have you done?"

"You don't want to know." It was the best answer he could give.

Colin let Jared touch his face. He was assuming Jared wanted to know if he were really the Colin he knew for so long. "Your not joking are you?"

"I know you wish I was and I wish I was too. But this is the honest truth, and I became an actor thinking I could run from it and get a certain type of fame but I was wrong. It only destroyed me more."

Jared shook his head to clear the vision of what Colin must be actually feeling. Some how it made his nerves itch and he couldn't bear to think about it but it was all too much. "Oh god." Jared suddenly fell to the ground covering his mouth. His stomach was hurting and he felt he was going to throw up.

Colin just let him think whatever he wanted to think about him but at least his confession was out there. He would never mention it again ever.

"All this time you were a psycho?" Jared asked. He was completely shocked. Actually he wasn't all that surprised considering the characters he chooses to play in movies. They were all either psycho, or just downright insane or fucking angry all the time.

"Sure Jared. That doesn't make me feel any better." Colin this time was getting angry and began to walk away.

The singer started to laugh and cry at the same time. "What the fuck man. That's some crazy shit. It's like psychedelic."

"You'd think I don't know that. I have to live with it!" Colin gave him a friendly reminder. He kicked the ground frustrated again. "Its not funny Jared, not at all!"

Jared sighed and lifted an eyebrow. "Colin you know what, I don't know what to feel about it. I don't even completely believe you but we are all going to die and it's not going to matter anymore. I struggle all the time believe in God but I do believe that we will have the opportunity to reconcile ourselves. That's my promise to you."

"You better promise that because I need a good long day of fucking confessing."

Colin helped Jared off of the ground. They stood silent just staring at eachother.

Colin looked like he had settled his troubled mind.

"Do you feel better now?" the singer asked wiping away his own tears surprised Colin held his in after all that.

"Not yet. But if you forgive me I would."

"Colin it's going to take me a long time to look at you normally again but I have forgiven you a long time ago and I thank you for confessing that to me. You trust me and that's good. I promise your secret is mine."

"Well that was super dramatic of us." Colin chuckled lightly but still felt embarrassed looking around hoping no one was there to witness that.

"We are Hollywood actors. Everything is dramatic about us."

* * *

It was dawn. Arsias stood far from the tavern in a dark cloak where he was supposed to meet up with Mazeus. He could love himself for his cunning brilliance as of late.

After the recent battle, Parmenion and the rest of the Thessalians counterattacked and were to capture Mazeus in which they unsuccessfully didn't do owed to the concealed Arsias finding him first then releasing him with the rest of the fleeing Persians.

When the rest of Macedonian army advanced south and to Babylon, he discovered that Mazeus had been secretly communicating with a Greek member of Alexander's army, who was giving the king news that the ex commander of Darius army wanted was his freedom and his family to not be harmed. Alexander respected his wishes but only on one condition and Mazeus honored that and he and Sisygambis the mother of Darius surrendered their palace to the king and with this Alexander was pleased to enter without any ramifications. He wanted then to capture back Mazeus and have him run as the satrap of Babylon while he continued the rest of his campaigns.

Arsias smirked clicking his tongue. Nothing ever worked out the way it wanted it he reminisced. Because Bessus had received his letter, now Mazeus was caught in his deceit against his own men.

Now he was supposed to meet Mazeus here but the commander didn't know that Arsias would be the one who Alexander wanted to help him employ back to Babylon. That's where he stepped in and offered his own assistance.

The dark hooded man played with his horse's reigns for a bit. Two other men approached Arsias from the back stepping out of the shadows.

"Arsias the king is on a dead line to find Darius. We must hurry and waste no more time."

"Patience is a virtue." The wicked assassin smiled and told his assistant to be on the look out and stay in positions incase anything goes wrong and then headed into the private tavern, somewhere in the western part of Asia close to Guti. When he entered through the creaking doors only a few residents were there, mostly drunken men half dazed and some laughing in a stupid merriment. Arsias looked around, his dark boots tapping the crooked wood flooring. He began a slight and rhythmic whistle from his mouth until his olive green eyes advanced to another hooded man seated in the corner of the tavern. The spotted man looked like he was under a disguise, appearing to hideout from the rest of civility. Arsias' whistle gradually died low and he couldn't help but smirk decisively. He assumed that was the ex commander Mazeus. He approached him with all his candidness, loud sols clinking against wood.

"Commander Mazeus!"

The commander peeked over at the man in black who had just stepped by the table. "And you are?"

Arsias took pried in his finding and removed his hood. The commander hadn't recognized him. Not like he had exposed his self in the first place and only to Bessus.

"I was sent to pick you up, orders of King Alexander the Great." Arsias spoke in the Persians foreign tongue.

The older man nodded looking warily upon the man in all black. "You speak our language well for a Greek."

Arsias shrugged with a smile, taking it as a compliment. "Years of practice." He informed pushing slowly with the tip of his pointer Mazeus' drinking beverage aside.

Mazeus watched him closely. "Is their something we need to discuss before we ride?"

Arsias sat down and made himself comfortable and Mazeus shriveled his grey hair up a bit. "There is sort of."

Mazeus looked at him, his grey eyes full of doubt. "Has honorable Alexander changed his mind?"

"No, nothing like that. Alexander doesn't ever change his mind." Arsias redirected his eyes now piercing through the skeptical commander.

"Then we should go now." Mazeus suggested desperately as he brought the large cup to his mouth again finishing what was inside then placing it back on the table. He was about to stand until he heard the sound of sharpened swords pulling out of their carriers and finding himself surrounded by his own men who had aided him there. "What is the meaning of this?" he voiced in surprise looking at the wicked assassin.

Arsias stood and knocked the drinking cup off the table. "I will slice your neck in a way you will remain alive to feel yourself bleed." He threatened. Arsias stepped from the table ordering some of his men to kill everyone in the bar so that there were no eye witnesses. They proceeded with his order. Mazeus watched the men get slaughtered and quivered in his seat. The ex commander tried not to seem frightened or in a panic and eyed Arsias with a strong hate. He finally realized who it was after hearing one soldier say his name. Arsias. The man who had been working for Bessus and against Alexander. He was caught in a trap.

For a long and alarming moment the night air blew through the doors and strangled the remains of the men bleeding and becoming lifeless on the tables.

"Alexander made no mention of sending you as my retriever Arsias." Mazeus spoke hiding fear behind his tongue.

"Actually indeed he did, however" the assassin turned and held up a finger to his own mouth. He then pulled from inside his leathered coat the original letter that Mazeus hadn't received from the king. "I sent you a fake. This is what happens when a young king trusts a professional assassin to be his messenger."

Mazeus couldn't believe it. If it was anyone's fault it was his own. He should have played the business trade by his own wits.

"Now we can do this two ways." Arsias sat with a wolfish grin. He extended out his arm out and immediately one of his men placed in his gloved hand a green juicy apple. He bit into it letting the freshness sink onto his frantic tongue. "You could run and you die or you go back willingly with these fine soldiers and Bessus can handle the rest from their."

Mazeus looked at his surroundings. He was good with a sword but the challenge wouldn't be a challenge especially against more than a dozen men. "Please you can't send me back. Bessus will kill me."

"That is not my problem Mazeus. You should have thought of that before working as a conspirator. Even though you are much of a loyalist aren't you." Arsias looked upon him, getting pleasure of the hurt in the commanders eyes.

"Why do you hesitate to kill me now?" Mazeus asked with difficulty as the men surrounding him grabbed at him, and began removing his weapons.

"Because Bessus and I are onto something big. We won't kill you because Darius will question your non presence. Besides I am a lot more honorable than just killing people for pleasure. I like to see people suffer and get tortured. Far worse than death."

"What's in this for you?" The commander struggled against the men, intimidated by Arsias words.

"I get my funds and Bessus gets his throne. You can either work for him or work against him, seeing your position however I wouldn't work against him but join him." The assassin swallowed the remaining of what was left of the apple and tossed the core to the ground.

"I just want my family and to be free of this." The commander declared.

"Then you should've decided what team you were on a long time ago." Arsias snapped and the men took captive of Mazeus chaining his hands. "Take him back. Bring him to Bessus and only Bessus. Make sure no one pries and make sure Darius is no where within a hundred foot radius of him. Are my orders clear?"

"Yes sir."

Arsias stuck out his lip in a pout mocking the commander and marched to Mazeus taking him by the chin and smiling viciously up at him, "I usually kiss my enemies before they die but I have this strong feeling that you are not going to die. In fact I might need your help, but this will be discussed later." Arsias kissed him anyway on the mouth before stepping away "Tell Bessus to keep within contact of me." His men nodded. He turned for the door and hurriedly left the tavern and leaped onto his horse. He had to get back on time before Oympias' arrival and before Alexander decided to march without him. Arsias swung his horse turning to the direction of Babylon. "Oh Jared, how I can't wait to get you back in my possession."

He watched as his men took off east in the direction with Mazeus. Arsias pulled out again the letter of Alexander. "Sorry but I am going to burn you." He spoke to the inanimate object like it had feelings. "Burn all of you."

* * *

**Please review so I know if I should continue and thanks for reading.**

**Notes* I do not know how familiar you are all with Jared and Colin in reality but just for a heads up Colin is probably one of the nicest most sweetest men I have ever met. He is so sincere it literally shocks me. **

**Jared is well…a very different story. I have been to most of 30 seconds to mars concerts and he is most unusual and unpredictable and probably that's all I can really say about him. I always thought his personality didn't fit his looks but shit what would I know. He's definitely a hot mess.**

**And to Phaisty, I hope you understand the plot between Bessus and Mazeus better now. History changed now since Cols and Jare's arrival so it might get confusing at parts.**

**also I am trying to get as much chapters up as possible. Sorry, I know I have been slacking lately ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, cfarkas, litfanlisa, Loverofall, dracolynn, kokoziko, Agent31, Buecherwurm91 and ZRaye and all my readers. **

**Sorry that I have been away for awhile and keeping everyone falling off the edge. I am back now. **

**Stranger**

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 21**

Teenaged Colin let his smokers hand slump over his knee while he and another friend rested on a rocky cliff in the depths of Dublin Ireland. They looked out towards the Ireland clear sky. He then tapped the cigar, buds slightly blowing away with the wind and handed it to his friend as they just shared puffs.

They did this all the time. They ditched school for this all the time, no one ever knowing or bringing it up. They just sat quietly enjoying the calm nature surrounding them.

"Hey Colin, do your parents ever found out about you ditching school. I know they are pretty much strict when it comes to you doing things you want to do?" His friend thought he'd ask.

Colin shrugged swiping the bottom of his black dirty boots on the gravel beneath him. He knew his friend mentioned it due to his family being hardcore Roman Catholics including himself yet his values and morals differed in every way possible.

"Nah, my brother usually has my back. Takes in the calls from my teacher and leaves messages my parents never get." Colin answered breathlessly before bringing the bud to his lips again. "The way kids are I guess." He murmured in thought of his own way of life. He then let his fiend smoke the rest of the blunt and stood packing up his backpack and swinging his jacket over his shoulder. "I gotta run."

His friend looked concerned. "Wait, where are you going?" he felt the need to ask, while Colin was up and ready to go.

"I have to stop by the store and get my mom some groceries. She gave me a list." He sounded hesitant to say anything knowing it was a little embarrassing to be going shopping when there were more exciting things to be doing with his time.

His friend started laughing uncontrollably. "You go grocery shopping for your mom?" he slapped his leg hard trying to get a hold of himself.

Colin rolled his eyes. "Yes." He answered simply. "What's wrong with that?"

"I would hate to have parents like yours. You have better things to be doing. Did you forget that the rest of the guys were supposed to be coming up here and chillin with us. You can't just ditch us for grocery shopping." His friend chuckled again absurdly.

"It's something that needs to be done. We hardly have food in the house." Colin confirmed in embarrassment.

"Well then we will go with you." His friend offered after plucking grass between the cracks of the ground and letting it blow from his hand.

"I can go alone. Besides I have to drop it off right after." He shied away.

"Mommas boy you are!" his friend mocked again with loud laughs. "Come on Colin, let me pick the groceries." The amused friend stood and packed up all his things.

"I said I am fine." Colin tried to ease the tension with a smile. "Just go home. We will hang out another day."

Colin then turned and left though the Irish path of the green woods.

"They are going to be pissed that you ditched them!" the boy shouted only getting the middle finger in return.

xxx

Colin returned home with a loaded bag of groceries and sat them by the door of his house. "Mom, I'm home." He yelled and hid the receipt deep into his pocket. He picked back up the bags and brought them into the small kitchen and placed them on the counter.

"Wow that's a lot of groceries." He looked to see his brother Eamon leaning against the kitchen entry way.

Colin itched the back of his head tensely. "Errr..yea, I just thought I would use my own money instead." He set his mother's money onto the counter proving his point.

"Oh how admirable of you." His brother responded glancing at him suspiciously.

"Anyway, where's mom?" Colin began searching and unloading the bag.

"She's out with Catherine and Claudine somewhere. Where did you get the money to buy it yourself?" Eamon decided not to let it go. He knew his younger brother well and he wasn't good at lying at all.

"I've been working.' Colin answered defensively, striking a glare at him.

"Okay." His brother raised his hands not wanting to argue. "Geez, I was just asking. You haven't even been working that much, so I was curious."

"Next time you go shopping for us then." Colin barked back leaving the kitchen area and his brother in regret for asking.

Eamon finished unloading the groceries after hearing the slam to Colin's door. "Defensive much."

Colin paced his room for a minute before slumping down by his door. He shouldn't have done it. He was supposed to go by himself until his friends interfered and robbed him his groceries. They told him he didn't need to have anything to do with it and they would handle everything. And so they did. They handled every little thing in their way and their style and the way they liked it.

That night for dinner his family would sit around the table, hold hands and pray to God and eat stolen food. He literally felt like a devils child.

He knew he was getting caught up in the wrong crowd but they had been friends for awhile and he didn't want to look like a holy pansy in front of them. In that case he had to dare himself.

Sooner or later someone close to him would find out and he would finally get caught and in trouble with the cops. Everyone always finds out eventually whether it's a confession, an uncontrolled slip from the mouth, something left out accidental or a backstab. There were so many ways he could prepare for the moment to come. One can never be too careful he thought.

The image of his family judging him like he is the devil worked his guts stirring them in an insensitive way. His morals had left him hanging. He had none anymore and became moral less just like every other common criminal. He did everything he wasn't supposed to, no matter what good intentions he had in mind because all his intentions were good.

xxx

"Colin, did you ever caught?" his therapist asked openly.

"Never to this day. My family didn't find out either. They still don't know. I had no police rushing to my door if that's what you're askin."

"You did say that was one thing you were worried about wasn't it? Someone finding out about it?"

"Yep. I was scared, afraid to get my ass beaten. Afraid to be locked up in jail with lonely horny men eyeing me all the time."

"Are you relived that you shared it?"

'No."

"Why not? You seem more relaxed now that you have opened up a bit more."

"I did it trying to make my mom happy, and she was happy after seeing that bunch of shit groceries on the table, but I am opening up because I want to, not because I feel better doing it. There are things I won't share."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I bring it up I want to tell the one person I can trust to never bring it up again as long as I live."

* * *

After thinking about Colin's life almost everyday, the days had been going quickly for Jared, like fast forwarding through a long movie. Everything sped up. He wondered if the same was happening for Colin. He could tell the man had been embarrassed lately almost talking nervously to him and fidgeting often. Jared hated to see him that way but how do you react to a confession like that. Colin Farrell, the famous actor, was once apart of a vicious gang. Jared honestly could say he was taking it better than the Irish man. A lot better. It's not like he didn't have a fucked up narration and he wouldn't go pretending that he was any better than his friend because in truth he wasn't. He would even say he grew fonder of his friend. Colin was the sweetest person he had ever known and even now had such a strong heart.

The generals had been packing and sorting all day long. The armies were getting ready. Jared smiled at Colin and the Irish man smiled back but a little nervously. It wasn't like he actually killed those people and more forced too but he still couldn't get it out of his head. He honestly didn't care what others might have thought of him, just Jared and that meant a lot.

"Are you nervous?" Jared asked Colin who seemed a bit uneasy to speak after his confession.

"Uh, yeah a little."

Jared knew things would never be the same after it but he tired his best to be of support to him. He knew Colin was taking it harder on himself.

"Do you think she's hot?"

Colin untensed a little laughing quietly to himself. "Probably. Have you seen her son?"

They both shared a tiny smirk. Alexander was like a god soaring above clouds. Shed better be hot, Jared mused.

It was the day Alexander's mother was arriving. Alexander was out and about managing everything and making everything perfect for her arrival including sending Ptolemy and Hephaistion to ready up Colin and Jared and make them look presentable.

Meanwhile in the large room of the blue eyed general, Hephaistion glimpsed at the geared up Jared and Colin, nodded and smiled. "You men look excellent. Hopefully she is pleased."

"Thanks Hephaistion for that wonderful compliment we hardly ever get from you." Jared obnoxiously replied looking at himself in a large mirror.

"Don't flatter yourself, you are trying to please her not me."

"Do I look fat to you?" Jared leaned in the mirror feeling his face for imperfections.

Colin frowned knowing soon that Jared was going to go ape shit with his looks especially once his hair turns grey and now that hair dye did not exist. "Let's just say you've gotten fitter." Colin tried to stay on a positive measure.

"I literally feel fat." Jared looked up at them worried even though in the eyes of the men in the room he looked just fine.

"You are aware you used to look like a starved mare right?" Hephaistion informed.

Colin officially looked like and felt like an actual body guard. There improvement was more impressive than any song Jared could think of on the top of his head.

Hephaistion started to comb vigorously through there hair that had grown so long over the months. Colin started to grow facial hair while Jared preferred his face smooth of it.

Basically they looked like real men.

"It's called a comb Hephaistion." Ptolemy registered as he watched the hurrying general use his hands to fix their wild hair.

The curlied haired general was sitting on a couch in the corner flipping through the Iliad tactfully. "I was never fond of this book." He reflected on picking at his teeth with his finger.

"That's because you are probably reading it wrong." Replied Hephaistion, now tying up Jared's hair in a band.

Ptolemy rolled his eyes and put the book down. "I am reading it the same way any one would read a book."

"Maybe you're reading it upside down." Suggested Jared taking into consideration that the man actually might be reading it upside down.

"Wow." Ptolemy responded slumping onto the couch more comfortably while Hephaistion unwillingly did all the work. "You two definitely talk back like twins."

"That's offensive!" They both yelled in unison.

Ptolemy sat up nodding impressed. "You two have no idea how fascinating it is to have you in our eyesight."

The four in the room were alerted when they saw Leonnatus and Perdicas enter through with news neither of them wanted to hear or hoped it would be delayed.

"The queen has arrived."

"Damnit!" Hephaistion cursed aloud and grabbed at Colin's hair tying his up now. "Ptolemy you could be helping me!" He spoke in a hurry.

"How old are you guys, exactly, they can do it themselves Hephaistion. Let them be men."

The busy general looked at him with battered eyes. "Apparently you weren't here when Jared was trying to stick his hair up high in the air and drown it in oil hoping it would stay."

"I was trying to be creative." Jared mumbled while feeling his hair that was now in a ponytail. He was used to it out and long or just out and free. Right now he felt he could play Will Turner in Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Well Olympias doesn't like creative people. She's blunt. Very blunt." Hephaistion replied with no humor.

Leonnatus and Perdicas stood brainless at the door. "Uh so do we have to go out and greet her?" asked Leonnatus not sounding so sure or even up to it.

They now saw the rest of the generals stumble into the open door room. "Are we supposed to be like… down their greeting her?" asked Nearchus stupidly. It was obvious none wanted to be the one to have the first encounter with Alexander's mother.

"Damn you all!" Hephaistion dropped the brush that he was abusing Colin with and hurried passed them and out the door leaving the engaged room in amazement at his crappy way of multitasking.

This time the guards by Alexander's door didn't bother putting up a fight with him and let him through.

"Alexander your mother is here. Where are you to greet her?" The general said looking around seeing his king nowhere. "Alexander!" He called until he saw the blonde man exaggeratedly jump out in front of him.

"Look at this Hephaistion. How do I look?" the king grinned enthusiastically.

Blue eyes went to completely shock, to confused. Then seconds later the general held his mouth trying not to laugh. "What in Hades are you doing Alexander?" The general blurted seeing the king dressed in the clothes Colin and Jared were found in.

"I thought the designs looked interesting and decided to try it on." Alexander bent over to the front and started to scratch at his inner thighs because of the rough fabric of the pants. "These slacks are kind of itchy and very strange in texture. Somewhat a discomfited fit." He said talking about the jeans.

Hephaistion looked as the tight jeans shaped out every muscle in Alexander's mighty thighs and the jacket refusing to close over his broad chest. He giggled then immediately turned serious.

"It doesn't fit you at all." The general rubbed his head frustrated. "Where did you get those clothes? I thought I disposed of them."

"Why would you dispose of their clothes? That's discourteous." The king frowned.

"Take it off quick!" Hephaistion grabbed at the leather jacket tight on Alexander's muscles and started pulling it off of him aggressively. 'What's discourteous is your mother waiting outside to greet her son."

Alexander stopped his whining about Hephaistion being to hard on him and looked up at him bewildered. "By Zeus balls so soon? I was expecting her later in the day. Why didn't anyone notify me?"

"I don't know Alexander!" the general exclaimed, bringing his hands to his face not knowing what to think of his friend as of now.

The king growled angrily and started forcing the clothes off. He pushed his friend back towards the door. "Go and greet her, and tell her I will be their shortly."

"Wait, why do I have to? Send Cleitus." The general argued, folding his arms with a 'fuck that' look.

"Take the rest of the generals with you, my orders."

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and left the door immediately almost knocking into the guards along the way with no apology. He ran back towards his room and peeked in. "Come we have to go greet her! Before she gets angry and I am sure she already is."

"Where's the king?" Cleitus had the nerve to ask knowing very well he was trying to kill more time with stupid tangents. "We should wait for him. Yea that's a good idea. Actually it's a fantastic idea."

The blue eyed general moaned looking like he was about to cry as the companions pretty much refused to go, gladly sending him as the decoy. "By the gods I hate you all!"

They didn't even see the general sprint off.

"We will pray for him." Craterus mentioned with pretend pity.

"She's that bad eh?" Colin asked.

A messenger boy came running in. "She's furious!" he wailed.

The rest gathered in the room ran quickly out the door after Hephaistion, leaving Colin and Jared trailing behind.

"They all lack professionalism." Jared said rubbing his head at how tight Hephaistion tied up his hair almost cracking his skull and ripping off his hairline.

"This is the worst improper greeting for a queen as long as history exists." Colin alleged shaking his head at the overall lack of expertise.

The two then headed out the door.

When the generals arrived at the gates approaching the queen, Olympias stood her hands crossed in front of her as she glared at each one of them analyzing them individually.

"Is this what you call a proper greeting, men? Having your queen wait out here in the sun before entering through my own son's palace? You should all be hung by you genitals and stoned to death for it." She finished swatting a few flies away from her face.

"Hello Queen Olympias!" Hephaistion nervously laughed and gave her a massive hug. "I have missed you so much. How have you been?"

"I've been fine Hephaistion." She muttered. Noticing that he wouldn't release the hug she arched a brow in annoyance. "Why are you touching me with your disgusting skin?"

Hephaistion pulled her back holding her shoulders and looked at her smiling like a dork. "Because, your son wants you and I to get along at least for today just until we march out without you, thank gods! And I assume you do love him more than me, so hug me back and pretend you like me."

She hissed in disgust and just tapped lightly his back giving her final welcome rolling her eyes seeing the large detestable smile on his face. The two moved away from each other but not before Hephaistion gave her one last insufferable squeeze.

She glared cruelly fixing her dress he wrinkled up. They walked side by side sharing hateful words. "Everything about you makes me recoil. Your smell, your face, everything Hephaistion. My son deserves better. He needs an heir, a worthy one, not some despicable, dread locked barbarian such as yourself."

"What about you, you fouled mouth witch saying your son has atrocious handwriting. I at least share him kind words."

"Shouting like slut under the covers aren't words Hephaistion."

She glared at the rest of the generals who were in a far distance.

"Hello Queen Olympias!" the generals seeing her approaching bowed half assed and shouting because that's how far they were.

"You're looking good!" shouted Nearchus.

"Yes you haven't aged a bit." answered Cleitus.

"Shut up you fools, keep your repulsive greetings to yourself." With a quick motion of her hand shutting them off, the generals discontinued their awful greetings and frowned.

She hated Cleitus the most because that was her husband's favorite. "Where's my son?" her facial expression lightening at the mention of her son as she came in reach of the rest of the gentlemen who made it obvious they didn't want to be there.

"He's been delayed, but he will shortly arrive." Replied Hephaistion making a small note that this was the last time he would have his back.

"Well I am not waiting out here much longer." She continued to walk by everyone making her way inside the palace, the generals following behind her.

"So my queen how fond are you of this beautiful sight?" Hephaistion couldn't help but smile at his own civility as they walked down the decorative hall.

"Quiet down your tongue Hephaistion. No one likes a kiss ass." She smirked.

It was the moment they all had been waiting for. "Hello mother!" They saw Alexander rushing down towards them, pretending nothing happened but still making it completely noticeable that something did. They were just happy he showed up and they could finally breathe in relief, leaving him to his demise.

Jared and Colin trotted behind the king all three looking magnificent in their attire. Alexander thought of running but that would have been too improper so he waved awkwardly instead.

"Okay men," the king whispered turning to Colin and Jared abruptly like he had big confidential news to tell "Whatever you do don't look her in the eye."

He turned forward reaching his mother and hugged her tight.

Colin stopped in his steps looking a little skeptical at the sudden warning. "Does she turn into the god damn hulk or something?"

Jared just shrugged him being cynical him self watching the mother and son moment.

"Wow that's his mom!" Jared suddenly asked stunned. "What a milf!"

"If only they understood that reference." Colin replied.

"Alexander my son it's good to see you. I thought I would never see you again. Sometimes I am sure you ignore my letters."

Alexander looked trapped at how to answer. "Uh..Never mother, just been busy." He completed his lie with a smile.

"Always busy my Achilles." She kissed his cheek then she averted her eyes to the two unfamiliar faces. "Who are these?" she moved passed her son.

"Can we go now?" Cleitus asked mumbling.

"I think our job here is done." Responded Cassander while the rest nodded and mumbled in harmony.

"Apparently you all like poisoned food." Alexander snapped back at them in a hushed voice giving them all a warning glance before turning back to his mother who was scanning Jared and Colin.

"Her being here is a poison." Answered Hephaistion.

Alexander ignored his rebellious lover and redirected his mom. "Right mother, this is Colin and this is Jared." He introduced pointing at the nervous but 'trying to act proper' men. "They are new recruits for my army and also in training to become personal bodyguards." Alexander smiled proud.

Both Colin and Jared bowed while the queen pried upon them with her snake like eyes. "Guards you say. How well are they for my king?" her eyes smiled at her son.

He didn't want to mention that they were actually trained for Hephaistion knowing well how she would react.

"They are excellent mother." Alexander complimented.

"These are your pets aren't they?" She eyed Colin critically. "Hmm, strong and a good face but can he fight or does his eyes just terrorize?"

Colin bowed lightly. She must have been looking at his demon.

"He's exceeded many of my men mother." Alexander replied seeing the Irish man nerve away.

"I would have to see for myself."

She then surrounded Jared and her face lit up at how much she was reminded of Hephaistion with facial appearance but mainly the big blue eyes she hated dearly. Eyes she hated more than the world and Phillip.

Her face looked like it was about to fall off and the general's couldn't understand why.

"Uh mother what's wrong?" Her son asked with concern.

She shivered thinking about it. "Another Hephaistion!" She hissed under her breath staring off into the god land of the sky. "The world doesn't need it Zeus, how can you shame me like this." It could have been a church vigil the way she redeemed her prayer.

She sighed once done cursing her favorite god, and then continued to walk holding her heart leaving all the men blinking in confinement.

"Well that went well." Alexander smiled naively at them all, who were glaring in return.

"Why did Colin get a good evaluation and she totally blew me off." Jared whined offended.

"She said you looked like Hephaistion. That's quite a compliment." Ptolemy registered forgetting how the two already felt about it.

"I look nothing like him!" Jared and Hephaistion found them once again shout at the same time.

The remaining generals walked up behind Alexander as they watched Jared and Hephaistion go dramatically there separate ways, Colin looking more unresponsive with himself and his mother strutting down the path way like she already owned the palace. Alexander sighed cheerlessly. Nothing went as planned. He was hoping she would be more pleased with his so called gifts from the gods, like he was when he first saw them.

"Cheer up Alexander!" suggested Craterus.

"I try so hard to please her and make her happy. I learned a meaningful lesson today. Nothing pleases her and nothing makes her happy." The king sighed again.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Philotas patted his shoulder. "We still have the feast to enjoy."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Cleitus with a grin.

Alexander's eyes squinted in questioning. "What are you thinking?"

Cleitus whispered something into his ear and Alexander turned at him angrily eyes in shock "Cleitus, how dare you even think of it. That is not appropriate" he reprimanded the general even though Cleitus still looked at him waiting for the fantasy of a drunken Hephaistion and Jared sink in his mind.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't want to see that?"

"No, no and no." The king stormed away. "No!" he yelled once more.

The generals shook there heads ashamed. The blacked haired general smirked. "Give it time men, he will give in."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, cfarkas, litfanlisa, Loverofall, dracolynn, kokoziko, Agent31, Buecherwurm91 and ZRaye and all my readers. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 22**

The light blue sky had slipped away turning into night and the stars were sparkling like teary eyes. The bright moon was as close to the kingdom looking like a large planet leaning against the tall Olympian mountains. All I wanted to do was extend my arm reach out and touch the large star. Sometimes looking at it just wasn't enough to fulfill its beauty. The fantasy of things was so much brighter and beautiful than what was of my reality. A reality I couldn't even grasp to save my life as I searched in vain for it.

I was walking with Raheem, more like sneaking about once all the gods fell into a deep dwell at their enchanted thrones. It was a dangerous thing to be doing especially with the guards still on duty. They had eyes in the back of their head and could see everything.

A lot of things happened these long painful weeks. I almost felt like any day I would be swept along the pavement of these holy grounds and there would be no life for me. I felt unrealistic in a cavern of unreality and my suspicions about the gods being as holy as people sought them to be only had me more dubious.

"Hephaistion it would be nice if you could actually try to walk instead of having me drag you." Raheem remarked playfully.

"Sorry." I drew up from leaning all my weight on his shoulder.

I was still wobbling in a distorted position after I had gotten my ass beaten earlier and poor Raheem, I wasn't helping him one bit. It actually felt nice to have someone by my side taking care of me and me letting my pride slip as a fighter. Sometimes I wouldn't even let Atlas help me and now here I was limping in sad heaps ungracefully.

It seemed like the palace was larger than it looked. It took forever just to get to a destination which was actually working against me but Raheem finally led me out of the Kingdom, doing a good job in passing the stand out guards and into a large green forest hovering over and around the kingdom walls.

"Raheem how much longer to this so called healing pool? I can use it now!" I cried desperately dragging my feet.

"Oh stop your whining big guy. We are almost there. We are lucky we even managed to get this far." Raheem notified as well as letting me stop for a break. He let me lose and I freely slumped my ass onto a hard rock and took a deep excruciating long painful breathe. "Wait here really quick. I will be back." The stocky soldier whispered.

"It's not like I am in any shape to go anywhere. I will be where you left me." I answered with sarcasm.

"Do I sense irritation in your voice soldier? Be a man." Raheem chuckled lightly as he leaped away more into the forest to watch guard incase we were being followed. He had come here before but it was obviously enough times to know what the heck he was doing. He didn't seem overly worried that we might get caught and aware of the fiends that might live throughout the forest. Good thing I had brought my sword everywhere I went incase it would come in handy.

I sat thinking for awhile struggling deeply to remember my past so I could get out of this mess, the only reason why I was here because I couldn't remember a damn thing. Did I marry? Did I have a crush? What happened to my parents or my family? I moan after awhile and lean my head down in exhaustion. I was so out of breath I was glad we took this break. "This stupid pool better work." I spoke to myself.

I waited until minutes later I heard wrestling in the bushes and Raheem exposed himself before I could handily wield my sword, with an unreserved smile. "Nope no one is tracking us. We are good to move out."

"Yippee.' I rolled my eyes unenthusiastically mad that he had interrupted my two minutes of resting. As hard as the boulder was beneath me it was way more comfortable to sit on then to walk anywhere I had no knowledge about. I hardly even knew Raheem enough to trust him even though he was the closest I could call a friend.

Raheem came by my side trying to help me up. My body again was defiant and did not want to cooperate with me as I hunched over in pain. The pain and my lack of energy had me thinking how the hell I was going to get back if we did indeed get caught. I couldn't run to save my life and I definitely couldn't fight.

"Raheem maybe we should go back. Now that I think about it Atlas is going to worry and probably go asking questions."

The fighter frowned. "You pussy, I already told Atlas you are not to be disturbed. I have everything under control don't worry about it."

"Wait what? You told my servant where I was going?" I asked shocked hoping the answer was no.

"Uh, yea." Raheem replied innocently. "He doesn't mind. He just told us to get back as soon as possible and if we do get caught we must suffer the wrath of the gods."

"Fuck it. Let's go back!"

"No, don't go… Well you can't anyway without my help." Raheem smugly voiced.

"I should have brought a damn walking stick." I argued.

"Yep maybe you should have." Raheem shook his head and sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be like some strong warrior? We are not going to get caught." The missing toothed soldier shrugged assumingly. "I am kind of used to this."

"But what about Aphrodite?" I gave him a signified look.

He folded his arms and tapped his foot on the forest ground getting impatient with me. "What about her?"

I looked up at him bashfully. "Well she is my personal conduct so she could enter my quarters anytime she wants. If she finds out I am not there she will be disappointed in me. Besides, Atlas won't lie to a god. He will tell her and I won't risk him a punishment and mine."

"Don't you ever take risks? This is important. She will understand." The solider yelped proudly.

"Shh…Fine! Help me up." I angrily voiced rushing him to help me. "But if these waters don't work and if this was all for nothing, I won't be happy."

"Woah calm down Hephaistion! It will work I promise. We fighters come here all the time to gain back our strength. It's top notch." He solidly said.

"I trust you then. Almost. " I throw my head back and whine not believing what I had just got myself into. "Maybe almost." I couldn't even convince myself.

"Great.!" I let Raheem wrap his arm around my waist to stand me up.

"So you've been in these waters before?" I asked as he led me further into the grounds passing by two dear so far. I was hoping a centaur wouldn't jump out at us as we were at a disadvantage.

"Yes I've been in these waters. Like five times." Replied the excited soldier. "You're going to be amazed. Once I tried bringing my little sister here, before she died of a sword wound."

My eyes became diverted sending our steps to sidetrack a little. "So I'm assuming she didn't make it on time."

He shook his head and sighed lightly. "No." His voice became dour. "I wish I had brought her here on time but the waters only work on certain wounds, only healable wounds. She was already dead by the time I got her even this far. The waters would have done nothing. For her anyway."

"You're only making me respect him less." I answer him back.

"I know Hephaistion," Raheem said tugging on me tighter. "But I have already done my mourning. Alexander was just doing his job."

"Of course he was. He's a tool. He doesn't have a mind of his own. It's all controlled by glory and by people wanking him all the time. It 's going to kill him one of these days." I voiced directly.

"Since you hate him so much I think you might have it in you to kill him. You put up a pretty good fight in the arena." Raheem complimented graciously.

"I have no choice."

"You do have a choice. You can forfeit and live like us and never see home or you could win and gain your memory back including going back home. Alexander is fighting for the same reason is he not."

"He's fighting for nothing but himself." I responded my lips in a firm line.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

I scoffed in disgust at the sudden question. "You must get my insults confused with compliments. No I do not like him. He's everything I hate in a person." I pronounced clearly.

"Is that what your past tells you or is that just how you are?"

"My past tells me that I am a good man who doesn't like to be involved with any sort of indiscretions."

Raheem nodded indicating agreement. "What else do you remember?" he asks now curiously involved.

I spied my eyes upon the dazzling litted moon overlooking the mountains. "Nothing. I remember absolutely nothing."

We walked and for my own surprise and as much as I was complaining we didn't stop until we reached the destination of the Holy Forest.

"We are here!" Raheem exclaimed in enjoyment.

My mouth dropped open in amazement and my heart could have jumped into my lungs. You would have thought you were lying at heavens door. Every tree and bush was sparkling white different from what I have seen throughout the rest of the realm. I looked around backing up entranced with nature's beauty. I have seen nothing like it before. The entire forest was lit up by the glowing forest and not one shadow could be seen. The woodlands had a life of its own. The trees stood tall and still and the grass was transparent. The supple wind sung to us like a woman chanting a pretty hymn.

"This is the very life stream of the god's world." Raheem spoke up after being mesmerized along with me. He must have seen my expression because after that he told me he knew I would like it. "

I couldn't help but smile with fascination. "You were telling me that creatures live here. What kind?"

"All kinds, but it's the home of the wood fairies. Everything is white caused from the fairy dust. It's the dust that nurtures every living thing in this forest as well as keeps it alive. If the fairies leave there would be no longer a spirit of the forest so everything dies. The forest becomes a normal green tree woodland and the holy waters would be a dried out pond. Only the mystic creatures, its rehabilitated nature and the gods are allowed here. Humans are not unless Zeus allocates it."

"Why aren't we humans allowed?" I still took cautious steps as we continued more into the woods.

"Because we aren't sacred enough. In other words not worthy. That's why we are trespassing. Isn't it great? Also because we scare the fairies and they hide away. They never reveal themselves to human eyes."

"You say that like it's a good thing." I swallowed in nervous caution feeling repulsed that we were disturbing holy grounds.

"Come we are almost there." Raheem rushed me and guided me towards the crystal white waters just ahead of us. I heard a sudden gasp until I felt his hand flop across my mouth and me being pulled behind a bush. "Wait, there's someone here." The soldier pried taking a safety measure peeking out towards the waters.

I mumbled into his hand until he let go. "You told me people come here all the time!" I rebuke.

Raheem gave me a secondary leer showing all whites to his teeth. "Yes we do but your least favorite person is here right now."

At first I thought who it could be. Raheem gestured me quietly with a nudge of his head towards the small white pond.

My face fell into a deep frown and I peeked over the bush only to see my least favorite person bathing in the waters.

He was soaking his wet naked body into the stunning depths of the water. He was as entrancing as the water itself and I found my self hypnotized staring as he flung back his long curls.

I felt a hard abrupt nudge against my shoulder. "Hephaistion, snap out of it."

"Snap out of what!" I tried to overshadow my flustered cheeks with a silent outburst towards the soldier.

"Uh… you were kind of lost for awhile."

"No I wasn't!" I denied him harshly. "We can go back now. I can come back tomorrow when he is not here." I muttered as my excitement to bathe and feel refreshed faded.

Raheem turned to me and clapped my shoulder. "Don't be stubborn and go in there! Ignore him. He won't say anything."

"Raheem! I told you this was a bad idea to begin with." I gently push his hand off my shoulder.

"Yes but I went out of my way to bring you here. Since he doesn't like you either maybe he will leave first." He concluded.

"Yea maybe your right…Wait what do you mean he doesn't like me?" I turn to him blinking dumfounded.

Raheem looked confused at my question. "Well I assumed since you didn't like him he must have disliked you first."

I stared off somewhere and realized I had blown it and almost admitted my feelings for him. I suddenly blushed leaving Raheem completely puzzled. "Right. I am going back now."

"Wait no you're not!" Raheem responded bemused.

"Oh yes I am." I bent low and began to crawl away but I was stopped when Raheem jumped me.

"Get off, you're hurting me!"

"Well you wouldn't be complaining right now if you just stop being a baby and get in the water!" Raheem suggested struggling to keep me still.

"Get off Raheem!" I plead again.

"Keep your voice down." Raheem plopped comfortably his body over mine. "He's going to hear us."

"Who's out there?"

Raheem and I both stopped struggling in the grass when we heard his deep but calm structured voice.

He removed his heavy body from mine and he and I ducked low peeking back over the bush eyeing the naked blonde warrior. "Okay I will stay here and wait for you." Raheem sacrificed me tossing me out from behind the bush. I slipped to the ground revealing myself to the blonde warrior.

"Be strong Hephaistion!" Raheem loudly whispered encouraging me on and then snook off somewhere.

I stood immediately and straightened out my chiton seeing the blonde stare at me resignedly. "Hello Alexander." I said breathlessly and then cleared my throat.

"Just when I thought I was alone." He said as his face deepened in despise. "What brings you here?" He asked demandedly.

I bowed my head in disgrace. "Um for the same reason you are here." Then I inclined to face him whose strongly toned back turned to me. So that I didn't feel stupid just standing there being ignored I made my way courageously up to the edge of the waters.

"You are not welcomed here. Go away." He finally said haughtily.

"I am sorry to intrude but I desperately need the healing." I respectfully respond before I hesitantly got on my knees rasping up against the transparent grass and stooped over placing my hand into the white waters.

Tearing his attention away from running his hands over his hard body he faced me.

I was completely amazed at the beautiful sight of his bare chest that I said nothing and knelt there like an idiot with my mouth slightly agape.

"Did you hear me?" he asked like he had already asked me twice.

I glanced my concentration back to his ugly face and away from his body and smirked disobediently. "I can come here whenever I want to." He glared when I stood and stripped myself of my cloth and boots and glided into the water.

His facial expression dampened in genuine surprise at my insolence.

"This doesn't feel like water, it feels like air. What are we doing bathing in air?" I asked him trying to converse. I noticed him looking at me.

"If you don't like it get out." He said coldly before cupping a bowl sized of water into his hands and running it down his strappingly built face.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. It was just unexpected that's all." The moment was as awkward as any moment with him accept this time we were both naked in a pool together. Seeing that he wanted his own personal space I swam my way around him trying to find my own comfortable spot where I could bathe without being too much in his way which was hard because the pond was small.

I watched him conscientiously and we were silent washing our bodies. I felt my body gradually brace up. "So how often do you come here?" I asked playing in the mystified water swimming in a little circle.

"None of your business." He said annoyed, like I interrupted a deep memory and I was cursed for it.

I politely stayed quiet and carried on relaxing within the waters just watching him.

He laughed inwardly. "Stop judging me with your eyes. You don't know me yet to stare at me that way."

"How am I staring? Like you are a soulless arrogant tyrant?" I responded before dumping my head into the water and then coming back up only to see him smiling and baring his teeth at me.

"Oh yea. What makes you think that?" He began to squeeze the water from his dripping hair eyeing me accordingly.

I withdraw from his dark intent look. "Stories I hear." The answer came muttering away with no restraint.

Alexander tilted his head to look at me daring to consult, but since I refused to eye him fittingly, he relaxingly swam up to me. With his presence now so close to mine I could no longer keep my gaze away. I looked deeply into unemotional pair of observant eyes. It felt like my soul was being tortured and he was overseeing everything in me.

"When the big fight comes, will you destroy me?" he asked grinning.

I nodded to some extent. "I have the confidence to." I flinched away as he reached to touch my face.

"You reaction says other wise." He tested. 'Are you afraid of me?" I shook my head. I still don't know if it was denial or my way of saying yes. He came closer encircling me and our conversation became an inch more intimate. "Now you're looking at me like you care for me." His voice was so sharp I almost thought I imagined the words.

He saw surprise in my eyes and laughed. I rolled my eyes and responded defensively. "You are mistaken. I don't care for you. I can't anyway because I have to kill you. It is not common for one to care for their enemy."

"You are too obsessed with getting your memory of your original life back. I got news for you. You won't achieve it after killing me. It will never be gained back as a whole. That is why I fight for myself. Time will eventually set your memory free." He told me openly and in some odd way I believed him. I looked over to see a little white fairy tiptoeing across the water leaving dancing creases. I was horrified yet amazed to find one caught in my sight. The small creature eyed me with her black eyes and then lighted up with the purest light. Alexander smiled at me and picked the fairy up in the palm of his big hand. She wrapped her small hands around one of his fingers.

"They only show themselves when there are no humans around. But they lighten up when they are happy or enchanted by beauty." He reached his hand out to me. "Take her."

Still amazed I hesitantly opened up both my hands. I smiled friendly at the tiny imp. The fairy skipped over into my hands and sat down looking right at me. "She is lighter than a feather, so small and fragile." I looked up at Alexander smiling happily. "She's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." There was no smile upon his face, no charm and no sign that he even liked me but it felt honest enough to have me lighten up.

We saw more unpolluted lights moving way up high shining their lights as they glided through out the dark blue sky. More fairies flew above our heads and paced little by little onto the cool waters.

"They like you. It's too bad I don't." The blonde man swam his way out of the water with ease exposing nakedly everything freely.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked suddenly not wanting to be alone.

He picked up my clothes and tossed them into the bushes giving me a little sideways smile that being his only answer.

I watched him leave and then looked back at the fairy resting lazily in my hand. I sunk back into the waters smiling contently.

**XXX**

The black door dispersed out of thin air amid the conversation of Olympias and her son. Hephaistion looked up at the two who seemed to be chatting back and forth. He then looked around seeing as he wasn't in the dream anymore. Spirally voices started to run throughout his head. He stood immediately darting his blue eyes to where he heard the voices coming from. Then he wielded his sword.

"Go away!" he gravely shouted to the dark voices surrounding the room and creeping in on him.

"Alexander, my son listen to me…Hephaistion what are you doing wielding your sword like a cavemen?" The queen asked bewildered at the general's sudden behavior.

"Hephaistion are you alright?" Alexander frowned and hurriedly dropped any subject with his mother running to his side shaking him alert.

"Alexander did you hear them?" The brunette general voiced in a whisper.

Alexander knew Hephaistions dreams appeared out of nowhere and could happened, anytime whenever it pleased but in front of his mother out of all times?

The voices suddenly slipped away again through the walls after the kings vocals dominated the room calling out his lover once again.

Hephaistion blinked embarrassedly seeing the shocked stare the queen was giving him and the look of his lover. Then Alexander pulled him aside excusing himself to the outside room.

"Alexander I'm sorry I couldn't help it." The general voiced thinking he was going to get in trouble.

"I know Hephaistion, I'm not angry." Alexander grasped him securely.

It was even more of a surprise when Hephaistion saw the king smile back lovingly because the one in his dream was a dick face.

"Hephaistion are you going to be alright during the feast? You can sit out if you want."

"I'm fine Alexander."

"Alexander dearest, is Hephaistion with fever? I have the perfect healing ointment." Olympias voiced for her son to hear from the other room as she sauntered petting a snake enfolded around her thin wrist.

Hephaistions eyes widened. "What kind of ointment is she talking about? Snake venom? Please Alexander don't let her poison me." He vocally rushed timidly.

Alexander chuckled as his lover was having a moment of paranoia. "Phai, my mother will never poison you. I will tell her you are fine. But listen to me, when you have these dreams you need to tell me."

"It wasn't the dream this time. It's the voices that appear after the dream. I don't know what it means."

Alexander finally thought he should ask even thugh he knew his friend would never respond the way he wanted him too. "Did you have a troubled past?"

Hephaistion glared at the question. "I was raised practically with you. I have had the best life."

"Are you sure?" The king asked questioningly.

"Why are you so concerned that this has something to do about my life?" The general asked irritably.

Alexander shrugged with lingering eyes. "Because it could have something to do with why you're getting these dreams. Maybe you're being haunted by something in your past and your dreams are connected with it somehow. Other than that I don't know what else it could be?"

Hephaistion folded his arms gazing at the floor angrily. "Well I don't know either. Normally you would know exactly what was wrong with me Alexander. Why can't you now?" The general asked somewhat displeasingly which had the king frown.

There was no comfort Alexander could fulfill his lover at this point. He reluctantly spoke up. "I can't tell you because I don't know." He hated to admit it. It was almost admitting defeat and it was already hard to bear, above all he felt like he failed his friend.

"Whatever." The general rolled his eyes persistently.

Alexander deeply groaned struggling to understand why Hephaistion was mad. "What's wrong? It was only a question."

"Nothing!" Hephaistion replied grounding his teeth looking ready to lash out at mid air.

"Well you don't seem alright." The king shed light on.

"That you can tell?" Hephaistion answered furtively.

"I'm just trying to help you Hephaistion. If you don't want it then tell me." Alexander responded with frustration.

He could already sense a quarrel coming into play as his lover replied cruelly.

"I know Alexander but it's not good enough." Hephaistion murmured already regretting the words.

Alexander sighed with heated remorse. "I'm sorry but I'm trying." He hissed towards his friend. "Anyway you should go rest up before the feast."

The general nodded disappointed in himself watching Alexander take off cheerlessly back into the room where his mother awaited him.

* * *

**Fear not, there will still be a drunken Phai and Jared moment next chapter! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, cfarkas, litfanlisa, Loverofall, dracolynn, kokoziko, Agent31, Buecherwurm91 and ZRaye and all my readers. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 23**

"This isn't a good idea." Alexander pledged. "You know how Phai gets when he's...you know, unstable. I merely decline."

The palace was getting busier for the night ahead of them. Alexander rushed out of the grand kitchen with two of his best generals following behind. They were also on the verge of joining his list of annoying people.

"Decline my ass. That's what will be so good about it Alexander!" Cleitus expressed determinedly and getting in return a blazing glare from his young king. However the two were far from taking him seriously. This was something they were not going to let go so easily.

Craterus nodded in agreement with his blacked haired friend. "Alexander, I think it could indeed go very well. You do want those two to get along don't you? If they proceed with the way things between them are going now, it could get violent. We don't wish that."

He didn't know what was more of a joke, Craterus pretending that he actually cared or them defying his orders. Again.

"Nothing is going to get violent between them men!" Alexander interrupted correctly deciding not to hold in his retort. He never discovered Hephaistion and Jared acting violent towards each other, unless something was happening behind the scenes that he didn't know about.

"That is what you say now, but wait a year or two from now. I can already picture it."

"Picture what in two years Craterus?" The king asked just too only regret asking.

"Nothing." The big man answered simply. "Because they will both have killed each other in a month from now."

"Forgive me I even asked." The king mumbled.

The people and servants moving by and around them to enter the hall stopped everything they were doing and looked at them after hearing the young gentlemen talking about cock sizes and very specifically the types of things they wished to see happen between two specific individuals. "I bet Jared's is as big as his mouth." Chirped in Cleitus.

"Cleitus!" the king reprimanded and Cletius shrugged it off.

"It is no lie. You know what they say about men with big egos." Cleitus said.

"Yea and we all know what kind of weight Hephaistion carries." Craterus smiled densely.

The people could have been mistaken for eavesdropping and they could have been put to death for it but that wasn't the case. The men were just being that loud. Anyone out of their circumference probably could hear them.

"Craterus and Cleitus, stop discussing this with me! My mind stays where it's at. "

Alexander continued to walk faster trying to ditch his men while smiling gently at the people staring at them with a colorless expression, especially at the king who they never thought would ever be apart of such a verbal sex conversation.

Alexander blushed furiously when the people went back to their services where needed. "See what you made me do; now I look like a foolish king." He blamed them.

"We keep insisting yet you refuse. Why? It could be interesting." Replied Cassander out of nowhere. "Alexander, don't you want to see Jared and Hephaistion pair up just for a night?"

Nearchus spun out of nowhere as well hooking on to his king's arm. "Alexander, our generous King, this is really important and critical that we see a fair amount of action from those two. This is rare beauty."

The king was certain now, that he was the only one in the kingdom that would choose to fight over sex. "Are you men horny? Did I raise an army of horny men? Tell me if I did because I can replace you with men who won't be trying to rape each other on the battlefield." Alexander snatched his arm away and frowned disturbingly first at Nearchus and then at the rest. He glared at them once more when they kept silent only eyeing him plea fully.

He flipped his hair out of his face like a spoiled prince and continued to walk down the hall. "Thought so."

"Alexander!" sung Cleitus before leaping in front of him and stopping him. "We can't let this not happen!"

Soon came all the younger companions and continued to surround their irate king.

"So what's the plan?" Joined in Perdicas also out of nowhere and Alexander decided maybe he should assign them something to do. But much to his shitty luck everything was pretty much already done and the banquet would be starting in a couple hours. "Alexander! Stop ignoring us."

The king paused midstep after he and his men entered another hall. He couldn't deny it much longer. Hephaistion was a little bitch when tipsy, one reason why he didn't want to go through with the plan the generals were conjuring up. Other than that it was definitely a food for thought and it could be interesting to see the two collide, somehow, anyhow, anywhere…in bed.

Alexander glowed almost in a shy manner. The years he has known Phai, he still failed at controlling him. He immediately shook away the bad but entertaining thoughts messing with his mind about his own lover straddling the lovely Jared on a couch while he sat and watched the two beauties make sweet love.

"Stop bothering me about this, I have already decided and I will NOT get Hephaistion AND or even Jared drunk tonight. It will be an insult."

The black haired general shook his head and came up next to his king throwing his arm around his shoulders. "Alexander, lad, just think of all those times Hephaistion had to deal with your drunken ass when you were either having too much fun, or not enough fun or just when you knew Hephaistion would have no choice but to stay with you those horrid nights. This is no different. Isn't it about time you repay him?"

"Those are different stories. He wasn't forcing me to drink in order to satisfy his pleasuring needs. I take full responsibility for my actions." The king accepted.

Craterus sighed. "But Alexander I am sure Hephaistion didn't want to deal with you and your foul moods. It must be hectic for him to suffer your wrath all those times."

"It's true my lord." Interupted Cassander. "When you have had far too much to drink you become rude, clumsy, reckless, you don't listen to a damn thing we say, not like that is much of a surprise even when you are sober and you basically become a burden. It's not fair to us or Phai so you owe him."

The generals nodded. Alexander couldn't believe they were actually trying to talk to him as equals.

"Since when did any of you care about Phai, especially you Craterus!" This time the king was pissed and he crossed his mighty arms across his chest looking for an explanation for such madness.

The big general stared up to the ceiling thinking for a second. "Alexander it's like we are talking to a mindless animal. We want to see Jared and Hephaistion .on. I don't care about them; I care about the image of what it might look like. I may not like the man but this is definitely his talent. He doesn't need to be a general anymore if he succeeds with a new living of becoming a whore."

Alexander stared at him, as if he didn't comprehend the words. He ignored calling his friend a whore part. "What does 'get it on' mean?"

Cleitus flung his hands in the air in agony. "Have sex Alexander! You know 'mating'!" He quoted.

The king was nearly astounded. "I think you men are forgetting that this is my lover we are talking about and he wouldn't appreciate it if we get him drunk to the point of having sex with Jared. What makes you even have the audacity to stand before your king and pull off the incompetence to assume that is how it's going to turn out. The two take a large amount of disliking to each other. Besides I don't recall a well thought out plan as to how this is going to work." He awaited a decent answer by putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot against the stone floor.

Cleitus snapped a finger while grinning. "I am glad you asked. First we get them drunk, and Phai drinks a lot so it's not a problem. Then at the end of the feast we retreat back to our quarters, put them in the same room together, lock the door and we see what happens from there."

Alexander cut him off before any of them had the chance to input more into the already disturbing conversation. "You have to be joking men? That is an unworthy plan. This is why I make the decisions and think up strategies because I am the best at it, and even if I wasn't good at it, your plan lacks any sign of expertise so much it would make my plan look like Zeus thought of it himself. My answer is still no by the way." He shook his head chuckling evilly to himself and turned away from them as if they were poor beggars and not praiseworthy enough to even speak before him.

"If we ever become traitors to you, this might be why."

The king stopped and turned to them. "Listen I understand your compassion but what about Colin. He wouldn't appreciate us getting his friend drunk."

"It isn't like Colin is in love with Jared anyway and would most likely want to see it himself!"

The king gave them an extremely unexcited stare. "I doubt Colin will steep that low. Let's ask him."

* * *

"Fuck yea! Hephaistion and Jared? man I tell ya! Fuck count me in.' Colin agreed instantly even after seeing Alexander's "you better say no' face.

They had all gathered in the room while Jared and Hephaistion had already ventured to the banquet hall.

Colin had never seen Jared drunk before and something told him that he definitely wanted too. If he couldn't have a good time himself, indulging in the delicious beverage that put him in rehab in the first place than Jared might as well be able to share the time for both of them.

He was aware that Jared was never a heavy drinker, and even though Jared had told the media that he wasn't much of a drinker; this night might as well be an exception.

All men involved in the little plot huddled like sports teams do when involved in a really tense mandatory meet. Alexander had finally gave in and decided to come up with a plan to get the two men drunk. It wasn't going to be easy.

"It's going to be tough." Colin embellished in his heavy Irish accent. "J doesn't like to drink and hates being around drunken people. Imagine that." Colin wondered how Jared ever put up with him. He must have been one of the lucky ones.

"And Hephaistion is deadly smart. He hears and notices like a hawk. He will find out what we are up too." Said Alexander finally coming to a conclusion that had all the men stare at him with faces falling dry. "We will ask them first."

"Bad idea Alexander." The answer came upfront from Cassander.

The king frowned.

"Yes, a very, very bad idea." Added in Perdicas.

There was no doubt from the rest that they agreed also.

"No its not. It's brilliant. What better way to get what you want then to ask them. Then they will do it willingly. There's nothing more liberal."

"Your morals are obviously in the wrong place. You are a king and you are used to getting people to do what you want of them but this is different. The whole point and reason to get them drunk in the first place was so that Hephaistion doesn't change his opinion of you. Now how would he look at you after you ask him to sleep with another man?' Cleitus estimated.

"I think you guys doubt my ability and skills to get what I want. If it doesn't work we'll slip them the cups."

A servant interrupted them looking at them weird and with an obvious message he needed to express. "Uh, yes the banquet has started. Your mother and the princesses are settling my Lord."

"Thank you I will be right there." He dismissed the page. "Colin come me and the rest of you behave at the feast and treat the women with respect. Put on smiles and always give your best impression." Alexander then left the room with a charming confident grin.

Colin looked over at the excessively traumatized generals bringing his fingers nervously to his face and shrugged. "He's your guy's king. Not mine."

* * *

The banquet had started. The crowd was too damn loud for its own good and Hephaistion couldn't understand why. He had been rubbing his temples from the moment the large crowd grew. He tried drinking trying to make the noise as well as his headache go away which he found out later was only making it worst. And he also wanted Olympias to go away.

Besides the noise he was grumpy because Alexander's mother decided it would be best to sit between him and her son so that they couldn't display any signs of affection towards each other even though the general had told her it would have been inappropriate either way to do it in such a public place. But of course she assumed the worst and called him a sleazy whore.

"Hephaistion, have you ever thought about another person other than me?" Alexander asked with too much randomness for the generals liking.

It was definitely an odd question to start the first conversation of the feast not to mention his mother was right there.

"No why do you ask? Are you having doubts about us?" Hephaistion answered with a mellow look on his face. He was surprised to see that Alexander wasn't angry with him after what he said to him earlier.

"No of course not. That's ridiculous. Actually I was going to tell you that it's fine if you think of other men that isn't me."

The general frowned. Olympias smirked at Hephaistion, wickedness glowing in her dark eyes. "Giving up Hephaistion during a feast in my honor? What a pleasant surprise. I knew you would come to your senses Alexander." She told her son.

"Quiet mother. This is an important conversation." Alexander voided her while the general ignored her.

"Alexander is this about what I said to you earlier because I didn't mean it. I was frustrated. There is not one man in the world I would think of other than you. So spit it out? What are you trying to tell me?"

Olympias chuckled. She felt like she was watching a corny play.

"Never mind forget it." Alexander shook his blonde head and scooted back into his seat.

"Alexander tell me." The general threatened forcefully.

The king sighed. "Okay." He leaned over his mother's seat again so that he and Hephaistion weren't speaking loud and over each other but instead over her. "I think it would be enthralling to see you and Jared get it on." The answer was clear-cut.

"Get it on? Get what on?' The general frowned in confusion hovering over the queen as well as she was trying to take another sip from her cup.

"You and him getting whatever needs to be done on." Responded the king with a cautious smile.

"Alexander I realize you are starting to speak like Colin and Jared so what does get it on mean? I don't understand."

"For Zeus sake what are you two talking about now? About how you fell asleep to the Iliad when you weren't even born yet?" she finally was able to drink her cup after making adjustments around the two who were cramping her style.

"Stay out of it." Hephaistion told then queen.

"It's a little hard when I have you two whispering and falling practically in my lap."

"Maybe you shouldn't have sat there and sat where you were normally supposed to sit, on the other side of Alexander."

"Stop being so grumpy Hephaistion." She patted his leg smirking. "I went years without seeing my son. You however go days with riding his back. I am keeping you parted for not even a day, it's not going to kill you." She pushed lightly Alexander and Hephaistion apart and out of her space.

"I swear these loincloths give me wedgies." Jared complained trying to dig the cloth out of his ass while the others seemed to be having a very, very important discussion. Angry. But important.

Colin looked disgusted. "Jared no one wants to see two professional bodyguards pulling things out of their ass."

"It's bothering me. I'm sorry."

While he had him there he might as well ask him. "Uh can I ask you a question?"

"Yea Cols. What's up?"

"Have you ever thought about you know, you and Hephaistion you know, making out or something." The question sounded way more desperate than he wanted it to sound.

Jared didn't look bowled over at all by the way he asked it as well as the question itself, still occupied with fixing his cloth. "No, why do you ask?"

"No reason. Actually I thought it would be sort of interesting to see" Colin cleared his throat roughly "you know you two….bang or banging. Either way it's fine." he put on his charismatic smile.

"Bang as in have sex?" Jared blinked dumbfounded finally staring up at his friend.

"Bang as in the two of you have sex…Yea." Colin answered directly while nodding. "I guess so."

Jared didn't even think deeply on the matter acting like it was no big deal. "Colin you dirty birdie. I hate to disappoint you but I'm straight. Didn't you check out my Hurricane video?"

"Err..yea a bit. But isn't Arsias a man. You banged him."

"No he banged me."

"What's the difference, you two still banged."

"Bang is officially a stupid word." Jared said, his way of changing the subject. He didn't want Arsias to be mentioned ever again as long as he lived even though he was supposed to be arriving back in two days.

"Okay enough with the banging then. But what makes Hephaistion any different?" Colin would fuck Hephaistion over Arsias any day.

"Because Hephaistion is Hephaistion. How weird would that be?" Jared answered in his weird Jared appeal. "Oh yea Hephaistion fuck me in the ass!"

Colin hurriedly looked around making sure no one heard and thankfully Hephaistion didn't hear it either in the process of being droned out by Olympias' ranting. "Yea you're right it would be pretty fucking weird." Said the Irish man disappointedly.

"And you should know better Colin Alexander will never allow it."

"Yea I suppose."

* * *

"I will only allow this once and never again." said the king in a strict yet hyper mood. He had to drink a little so incase Hephaistion questioned him the next day he could blame it on the alcohol. Sooner or later they would all be wasted.

"So what now!" Asked Cleitus impatiently.

"We slip them drinks." Alexander said simply enough before leaving with Colin following behind him back to their seats.

Olympias glared at the two princesses sitting at the other end of the table. "They seem like lovely princesses." She leaned in close to her son like in secret once he sat back down picking up his wine cup. "Hmm. Are you thinking of taking one as your bride?"

Alexander glanced over at Hephaistion looking daringly into his eyes but the king didn't answer adjusting his eyes back to the party before him.

Statiera and Drypetis watched carefully the Queen and her son at the other end of the table. They had already been introduced to Queen Olympias and thought her non enjoyable. It got the eldest of Darius' daughter's speaking.

"I can tell, she wants to restrict our people, claim them as her own. I do not trust this woman here in our kingdom while we swan off with the devil king on his mission to rule Susa."

Drypetis slightly bowed her head.

The two princesses were adorned in beautifully designed headdresses and elegant royal red gowns which gave them almost a fairy tale glow making the atmosphere seem quite majestic.

Drypetis always saw further in their new king than her sister had, and her heart told her that Alexander was a good man, but her sister insisted that he was born out of the fires. Perhaps her sister thought none can replace their father. In her eyes Alexander was far too young and unqualified and with the recent interaction with his mother, she found him disorderly.

"Do you not find that this Alexander boy is not so great after all he as done for us and our people?' Drypetis asked in his defense. "He treats us fair as far as I have seen."

"I find that he is corrupt behind our father's throne." Stateira spoke low but still sat with a strong dominant pose.

"What of his men, are they as fraudulent?" replied Drypetis back watching the king and his friends laughing and having a good time. Then she eyed Hephaistion closely. "What do you think of General Hephaistion?" the young princess was curious.

"He's just like the rest. He is no doubt very close to the king therefore he would obey anything the king tells him to do. Like a whore." She then turned towards her sister smiling sadly. "Men cannot find a mind of their own when politics are involved. Woman on the other hand are stronger but we can't not express ourselves as such because of our place in society." She spoke with proper respect.

They both didn't see it but felt it, the blue eyed general glaring daggers at them both. Drypetis looked away shyly after being caught by the disruptive blue eyes.

"What is it Hephaistion?" Alexander spoke seeing his lover watching the two princesses suspiciously.

"I don't think you are ready for a bride or an heir yet Alexander." The general responded seriously. Alexander was lost for words only staring at his lover who gave in return a straight face.

"Get off your high horse Hephaistion. My son needs an heir. I am not going to let him sit back just because he's in love with you."

"Princess Statiera doesn't take likeness to Alexander." Hephaistion said. The queen shot him a mean look.

"What do you mean?" the king asked anxiously.

"She doesn't like you Alexander. Have you seen the way she looks at you? I can tell, she eyes you like you are an evil man. A destroyer of civilization."

"Stop it Hephaistion!" Olympias interrupted after she had heard enough. "Alexander, darling, Hephaistion is trying to corrupt your mind so that you will fall for no one but him. It's jealousy he has towards them."

"There is no jealousy." The general looked back at her rebelliously. He didn't care what his mother stood for, her son was his. He smirked.

Jared and Colin stared at each other while hearing the arguing between mother, son and Hephaistion. "This is worst than the day Angelina tried debating with me what was better, doggy style or 69." Said Colin.

"I know, I am already backtracking to the fights Matt and I got in backstage. What did you choose by the way, 69 or Doggy style?"

"Doggy style." Colin proclaimed, amused with himself as if Jared should have already knew what he'd prefer.

Then they were interrupted by a woman's devious voice.

"Jared and Colin, what other talents do you two have. If it is a possibility you can present for us as well as our Persian allies? I heard you are talented dancers. I would like to see a dance or two." Olympias spoke with an intimidating thorny smile.

Not only did Colin and Jared spit the liquid back into their cups that they weren't suppose to even have but Hephaistion started to cough up his. Severely. The choking blue eyed general looked over at the queen. "Dancing? Who exactly did you hear that from?"

Everyone already knew the answer to that when they saw a lovely glowing head of golden hair sink down in the chair and glance off at his seat pretending to admire the carvings in the wood.

Olypmias perked out her lips and sat up straight. "My lovely son told me." She then smiled with vile. It was clear she didn't value the two new bodyguards or as she called them Alexander's pets.

Jared glimpsed over to Colin hoping he would speak up but they both ended up speechless.

"Can you not dance?" Olympias asked.

"Uh…We can dance." Jared lied noticeably.

"Only a little. Tiny bit." Colin added with a high pitched squeak. "Actually not really, no."

"They're just being polite." Budged in the king.

"Excuse us." Hephaistion tried his best to calmly remove himself from the premises but found himself slamming in his chair and glaring at the king signaling him to follow.

"My man, you are in deep trouble." Colin told him.

Alexander just gave him a look and followed his friend.

"Yes Hephaistion." They stood off to the side.

Hephaistion slapped Alexander fast and hard. The king didn't see it coming.

"Ow." he replied feebly.

"Stop with the innocent look. There is no way I am buying into it this time." The general reformed his attitude.

"You never have. I swear I had it down." Alexander rubbed his cheek looking upon his lover with a strong distaste.

"Alexander why would you tell your mother that?" the general asked calmly.

"Because she wasn't happy at all with them so I told her they have other talents so she would be impressed." He responded back innocently.

"No Alexander, love, I know you mean the right thing but nothing they do will have her impressed. This is your mother we are talking about. The only thing she has ever been impressed with is you."

"I have seen with my own eyes, Colin dance. He showed me and he's quite good at it, might I add."

Hephaistion blinked over the blinking limit trying to find a better way of responding to his dull lover. "I was there Alexander, I can shake my hips too but that doesn't mean I am a good dancer. It's different from moving and expressing your body in a progressive language."

Alexander blurted out a confident laugh. "They will be fine. Try to lighten up Hephaistion. We are set to march out in two days so we won't have to deal with her anymore."

"Lighten up? Alexander when have bodyguards for the king ever put on a talent show?"

"As I recall never." The king wobbled his golden head back and forth.

His lover narrowed his eyes with a focused glare. "Are you seeing my point?"

The king shook his head. "Nope." And strolled away.

Hephaistion snatched up Ptolemy who was randomly walking by him. "Don't kill me Hephaistion, Alexander is right there! Kill him!" the curlied haired general panicked.

"I have to hurt somebody!"

"Let's talk about it like normal stable men Hephaistion. Why are you angry?'

"Because Alexander is being weird and Colin and Jared are going to try dance and, and they don't know how to and Olympias that bitch is pissing me off and I just want Alexander to be liked by all and I'm overwhelmed with everything. Don't you know what its like to be me? Of course you don't because you are not in love with Alexander!"

Ptolemy nodded as if he understood the brunette general ranting and confessing breathlessly to the point of hyperventilating. At least he was a listener. "Okay Hephaistion calm down and take a deep breath. Here you go." He handed him a wine cup. "Drink this, take a seat and relax. I'm here for you because that's what friends are for."

He watched Hephaistion chug down the entire cup in less than five seconds and already knew getting him drunk was going to be a piece of cake.

Hephaistion wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a look at Alexander sitting at his throne, leg thrown over one of the arm rests and sitting a little to enthused and possibly a little too inappropriately for his mother being right there.

"He's your king." Ptolemy handed him another wine cup, slipping the empty one from the general's strong grasp, and left Hephaistion to his despair.

* * *

"Jared why would Alexander do this to us." Colin said while they were trying to prepare for a routine in less than twenty seconds. They didn't know how to dance. What was Alexander thinking and just what was the queen expecting to see from them? They didn't know the Persian tradition of dancing. They didn't know any tradition. If anything even came close they knew how to stomp the yard.

"It's okay Cols, let's calm down. I happen to think I am an excellent dancer." Jared was more nervous than ever and it actually had him gulping down a lot of cups, the only way he could dance in front of people. People who weren't his fans.

Colin huffed. "You? Excellent dancer. Ha me doubts it. I used to teach dancing."

"I don't care. This is serious Colin. This is big time, like being on TV. Do you remember what we practiced during camp in morocco?" Jared blinked already in a buzzy and sketchy mood.

"How can I forget?' Colin looked back at the horrid memories of them on the set of Alexander. They had absolutely nothing to do in the middle of nowhere… so when bored there somewhat decent dancing skills came into play.

"Alright we stick to what we know." Jared grabbed Colin tightly by the shoulder as if this was a serious event.

Colin looked at him almost with a worried expression. "K Jared."

"Are you serious as much as I am about this?"

"I'm always serious!" the Irish man laughed half stupidly half nervously. I guess it was pretty serious. They were only seconds away from disappointing the queen even more as well as making her son look like a fuck wit in front of hundreds of people.

They heard the tribal Persian music sounding.

"Oh fuck were screwed." Jared cried. "Hands in!"

"Jared I know you are slightly drunk but let's not take this too far. We go, we do our best, for about five seconds." He estimated. "Then we leave and get the fuck out of there."

"Okay I got it. Sounds like a plan. Does my makeup look okay?"

"You're not wearing any makeup."

"Awesome! Let's go make shit heads of ourselves!"

The people waited patiently hoping to see something marvelous but instead they saw the two charge out like they were cheerleaders in front of a table of judges during national's with large fake smiles and excitement that would annoy even freshmen in high school.

"Ah shit me in the ass this is going to be bad." Said Hephaistion already covering his face.

"I think they have spirit." Said Alexander too excited for what was coming next.

Colin looked nervously at Jared. The only thing they hadn't practiced was reacting to other reactions.

But they felt a bit foolish just standing there so Colin lifted an arm high in the air. "Give me an A." He had to improvise.

"A" Jared shouted with as much spirit as a 'team Edward fan.'

"Give me an L"

"Give me an E."

"Oh mother they're saying my name. "E!" Alexander caught on quick which had his lover hide even more in embarrassment. The king stood joining in while everyone else sat confused.

Olympias already looked prepared for something horrible after those few seconds and Hephaistion was taking drinks away from the platters from every servant passing by.

Then it came, a language from the mouth they have never heard before. Colin hunched over beat boxing to whatever beat the music was giving off. And Jared rapping lyrics about Alexander, like a complete white boy grabbing his dick and rolling out curse words here and there.

No one really understood the words but it was obvious they were trying to emphasize how badass the king was.

"Are you ready!" Jared acted like he was at one of his own concerts, calling out people in the crowd. 'Yea I see you right there. If you don't dance I'm coming down their. I will kick some fucking ass!"

Then Colin activated a remarkable war cry. Then he took over the rapping for Jared.

Everyone looked shattered where they were. It wasn't an immensely high-spirited crowd. Anymore.

It went to random shaking of the ass, to square dancing, to parts of Beyonce's 'All my single ladies', to thriller, to Jared hoping into Colin's arms and grinding against him using him as a stripper pole and finishing it off with the white boy dance and then a clapping game.

Watching the two very, much uncoordinated men try to dance in mini skirts and boots and Alexander and Cleitus being the only two getting into it by bobbing there head to no beat whatsoever had Hephaistion staring mindlessly chugging down his own wine as well as the queens next to his. Olympias didn't realize because she was too focused on the nasty face she was busy giving the two bodyguards. She had no idea what was happening before her eyes. "Wha, what's going on?" she stuttered to herself.

Colin and Jared were too into it 'Jared and Colin edition' to realize that everyone was dead put in place. It was something they never saw before and never wanted to see again.

Oliver might not have been so happy to know that this is what they were doing on their down time but they thought if Roxanne were to see this she would be impressed. However that was an assumption at best and she would totally laugh at them.

After the dance and Jared shouting "This is War" for no apparent reason at all only just because it sounded like it fitted in somehow they took a look around the room only seeing petrified and confused expressions on every single face, from the Persians to the Greeks to the Macedonians, to the two princesses, to the slave boy Bagoas. As a professional dancer himself he felt entitled to have a "what the fuck was that?" expression. Somewhere down the line he almost dropped the platter of food he was to serve the royal family and thanks to the clumsy dancers he wouldn't have mind being whipped for it. It was that bad.

Colin looked almost distressed and embarrassed while Jared was still bizarrely pumped. The music had long faded or intentionally stopped but the American was still twitching in place. Hephaistion heard a cricket. Actually he heard five crickets. He looked liked he had just been through the worst experience of his life. That said experience would be the death of his king and this was probably as close as it was going to get.

Jared wasn't used to a quiet crowd. And it was becoming unacceptable but before he could go off on a usual Jared outrage, trying too hard to please the crowd Colin rushed to him.

"Okay J lets go." he grasped the smaller man tightly dragging him away and apologizing in his charming but jumpy way to the people. "Sorry about that. It won't happen again. Have a good night. God Bless." He bowed civilly.

Alexander and Cleitus stood and clapped. "Now that is worthy unheard of talent!" Cleitus exclaimed.

* * *

It was the after feast, thank god the dance ended the night, where everyone retreated to their rooms, their homes and to where the generals watched a drunk Hephaistion and Jared at a table with ten empty cups, five more full cups between them both and dying down plates of sweet munchies. Alexander came back after making sure his mother was well comfortable in her quarters.

The brunette general's head was leaned against the table and Jared was trying his best to pick up the next cup to bring it to his mouth. "Hephaistion my stomach hurts. I think I need a doctor. I also feel my asthma coming in." The American moped a little hoping someone would feel sorry for him, that someone being the almost passed out general across from him.

"Shut up and pray to Dionysus to make you feel better." The general was far from caring.

Jared leaned forward slowly and poked the general. "Hey buddy I'm talking to you."

"I answered you! Damnit!" Hephaistion quickly snatched the cup of wine from Jared and tossed it. It mistakenly hit some poor man walking but the general turned away quickly pretending he didn't see anything happen. "Anyway."

"Hey that was my cup Hephaistion!" Jared answered angrily looking to where the cup landed.

"Yes" The general slurred. "It was," He slouched in his chair. "But listen very closely to me."

"Okay I'm listening." Jared sat up leaning in closer interested forgetting that the cup accident even happened.

"You have to stop drinking at once." Hephaistion replied blandly.

"I did stop. I can't hardly even move." Jared whispered not knowing why.

"Why are we whispering?" the general asked scooting in closer whispering himself.

"I have no idea whatsoever."

"Okay I guess I can play along. Jared the men are trying to get you and I drunk enough to sleep together. How can you not have noticed?"

Jared stared at him blinking only once for a good twenty long seconds then he yawned slowly. "How do you know?"

"I'm just slightly tipsy." The general admitted smiling proudly. He knew how to control himself better than Alexander. "Take a look around."

Jared glanced over the area before him. The first thing he noticed was the wine cups and no one else really in sight having as much of a time as they were. It took him awhile and he kept looking at the very focused for being drunk general. "Ah shiiit! uh, I don't think I want that." Jared scooted one of the chalices away. 'Why would they do that to me? I would never sleep with you." It was a drunken confession.

"What?" the general glared defensively.

"I would never sleep with you Hephaistion." Jared talked back.

"Good I would never sleep with you either, scumbag." They were about to reach for the same cup of wine but stopped.

"Did you want that?" asked the general.

The American nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"Too bad." The general took it for himself.

Jared shook his head. "You're a bad man Hepher."

"Don't call me Hepher."

"Why?" The American turned defensive suddenly after having forgotten that Hephaistion wouldn't sleep with him either. "I am as good as any in bed." He murmured trying his best to speak right. "Besides I'm a squirter."

Hephaistion wrinkled his nose. The term sounded gross enough. 'A what?'

Jared nodded. "Yep born squirter and proud. I'm just kidding, I'm no squirter. How unattractive is that to squirt someone's eye out. Can you imagine having to give their family a call and telling them why there kid ended up in the hospital?"

"Are you a whore?" Hephaistion thought he'd ask.

Jared shrugged and then giggled. "I guess. I don't know yet." His eyes widened like he just thought of something brilliant. "Maybe we are both whores and we don't know it yet."

Hephaistion nodded seeing his point. "You're right and the only way to find out is to have sex together in front of them."

Jared nodded. "You and I are more alike than we think we are, that's exactly what I was thinking." Jared dropped his hands in his lap.

"I was jesting Jared. My gods you are a whore."

"No I am not; I am just conflicted and confused." Jared snatched the cup of wine from Hephaistion and tossed it. "Ha fetch bitch."

They both laughed out loud, with Jared almost falling from his seat. "That was a good throw." Hephaistion said. "I'm not going to lie. Woah look how far that went. It sucks you can't throw a spear yet."

"Hephaistion, can I puke in a bag please?"

"I don't have a bag for you Jared. I can get you a bowl."

It was definitely an awkward drunk conversation.

Jared emptied his stomach only a little next to him and cringed at what he saw. "What ever I am looking at right now is so unordinary."

The generals watched oddly as they saw both Jared and Hephaistion run like they were chasing something leaving the hall.

"Where are they going?" asked Cleitus.

Alexander shrugged. "Maybe back to their rooms to get some sleep. I think we got them way too drunk to do anything tonight. Maybe next time boys." Alexander said with little pity for the ones who thought they would see something magical happen with the two.

"Maybe we should check on them and make sure they get to their rooms safe." Ptolemy suggested not forgetting that Jared left a pile of puke by his seat. "Besides who knows what those two are up to and we can't really let them run the halls like hyenas."

Alexander and Colin stopped what they were doing already knowing who were assigned to the difficult task and sighed. "Fine." Alexander met Colin out in the hall finding the two men nowhere.

"Damn they move fast." Colin admired. "They could be anywhere.

"They probably headed back to their rooms. Together most likely. Let's check Hephaistion's first."

Hephaistion and Jared peeked out one of the columns they were hiding behind in the hallway. "Those two are so naïve." Said Hephaistion before walking unsteadily the opposite way of where Alexander and Colin headed.

"Wait where are you going. Why are you leaving me?" Jared panicked.

Even though the general was drunk himself he was a bit more stable than the American and it was very understandable why Jared wasn't at all a drinker. Hephaistion stopped and walked back to him. "Fine I'll take you to bed."

Jared yawned. "That will be fun, to go to sleep, I never get much sleep but I'm tired and I want to go to bed, so can you take me there. Actually I think I need to be carried. Can you carry me?"

"Uh no. you can walk, you're a big boy."

The American shook his head side to side. "Can you tuck me in then? And you want to share a banana with me?"

"Where did you get a banana?" the general looked amazed.

"I don't know."

Hephaistion first thought about just leaving him in the hall hoping maybe someone would drop by and he could ditch Jared with them but no such luck. No one came and next thing he knew he somehow dragged Jared to his quarters with difficulty seeing as they were both intoxicated.

Colin wasn't there and he assumed he was probably still looking for them but he didn't care about that. He suddenly started to get dizzy and all he wanted to do was go to sleep and make sure never to let a night like this happen again. It could have been worst he thought. He slumped down on the couch after Jared passed out on the bed and he closed his eyes. He knew and was aware that he had been heavy drinking, and this was different then the other times. It was rare that he found himself waking up with a split headache and aching stomach but he did drink a lot but only in stressful times and well…celebrations. He could straight away say that he wasn't as bad as his lover. No one was as bad as Alexander when hitting the cups and then blacking out anywhere he pleased. Once he found the king in the stables sleeping close to Buchephalus after someone joked about the hosre being stolen. How he escaped by the guards was beyond him.

The general had only closed his eyes for a short time. He gasped when suddenly he felt a body jump onto him and straddled him trying to remove his robe.

He opened his eyes slowly trying to figure out the blur and when it came to him a blue eyed man was sitting atop his chest smiling lustfully at him. "Jared what are you doing?' he blinked trying to adjust from his faze.

"Hello Hephaistion."

"Hi Jared." He didn't want to ask why the smaller man was on top of him afraid of the answer so he shoved him off the couch until he heard a small thump on the floor. "Is it morning yet." Hephaistion not registering anything just yet stood and walked towards the door about to check to see if anyone was walking the halls. If he had any duties to attend to he was definitely unaware.

Jared blocked the door. "Hephaistion bad boy, stay doggy stay."

"I am tired Jared and wish for sleep." He just now noticed he wasn't in his own room. "Let me pass." His bitchy mood rising.

"Just imagine all the things we can do in this room you and I. with no one here." Jared giggled childishly shoving the general up against a wall. "It will be quick."

The American then dropped down and slid down Hephaistion's slacks before the general could figure out what he had done. Then it came to him.

"Jared, what are you doing." he said with little enthusiasm and before he knew it something hotly moist was around his groin making him stumble from the sudden impact of Jared's large mouth.

Oh by the gods! Was this really happening. Hephaistion tried to hold steady against the wall while Jared went to town on his cock.

Things couldn't get worse now. He turned quickly hearing a knock on the door.

"Hephasition you in there!" It was Colin.

"Hephaistion and Jared?" It was Alexander too. Then they heard more rumblings from the other generals outside.

The general had to think quickly but his mind wasn't set on thinking clearly at all yet.

"No!" Jared shouted answering for him finding it difficult over his own moaning.

This was new to the general. He never had Alexander's mouth around his cock and it was a little interesting.

"What?" Colin leaned closer to the door to hear what was going on. Then the rest pushed forward.

"I'm not here. Go away! Hey Jared you should get off now." The general answered calmly like he didn't mind. The American was too feisty though and demanding to even detach from him but then again the general wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"Did you hear that?" Cleitus spazzed. "I think something is happening."

"Hey Jared get off." Hephaistion tried again but Jared only attacked him more this time bringing him to the ground with a leg on each side of him with possessive force. He crawled all over the general before kissing him drastically.

The intense moaning in the room sounded from the door and Colin's eyes widened in interest. "What does that sound like to you?" he asked the king.

Alexander placed his ear closer to the door. He quickly looked over at Colin eyebrows raised.

"Maybe the rumors are true, and they are acting violent towards each other."

"Jared's not a violent person." Colin said.

"That sounds like something else." Cleitus assured being the master of sounds that involved two working bodies.

The king listened again.

Hephaistion grabbed Jared brushing his hair back and then kissed the hungry American in return only because he preferred to be dominant when it came to people other than Alexander. Then he tossed him aside. "Jared stop taking advantage of me."

"Hephaistion, give me what I want, right now!" the American ordered.

"Or what?"

The men were lucky the door wasn't miraculously locked when they walked into a very entertaining yet awkward sight.

Hephaistion was hoping when they stormed in they didn't see him but Jared's horny moaning ruined everything and like a flock of horny men they all looked his way where they ended up in front of the couch.

Hephaistion only smiled at the men who obviously mistaked his room for the main room. "It's not what it looks like."

"Hephaisti…oh my god!" Colin dropped the clean robe he had for Jared and watched with more interest. "What is going on, what am I seeing right now. Holy shit Mary of Margaret!" the Irish man made the sign of the cross.

"Hi Colin." Jared smiled pleasingly while Hephaistion smiled at Alexander.

"Joy to you Alexander. Do you want to do me a favor? Close the door! And don't say a word of this." The brunette general asked with a deadly smile.

"What wha, wha..what's going on. Why are you two on top of each other like that?" Colin asked.

"We're just chilling?" Jared answered. The singer was underneath Hephaistion's body while the general was in between his legs with Jared's hand down his slacks grabbing at something.

"On top of each other?" Alexander responded.

The two rattled and almost naked men nodded. "Yep. You see we were fighting and then somehow I was disrobed." The general answered with an acceptance look.

Colin started comfortably biting his nails. "Wow I must say I thought I would never see this day. We went searching and then we found."

Alexander's expression was the best of them all. Pervert would be his alias name for sure.

Once Jared claimed rape which Hephaistion was sure was going to happen sometime he pushed him away.

Then they heard sniffing. "I'm such a whore and I want a banana." Jared cried.

"Hephaistion how dare you, you made him sad. Finish what you were doing." Cleitus got worked up.

"No, you sick bastards." Hephaistion giggled pleased with himself.

"Look at him and you tell us, is this about you or is this about him."

They turned towards a demanding teary eyed Jared wiping tears from his eyes pleading for Hephaistion to finish what he started.

Hephaistion gave in.

* * *

Jared was singing loudly on the couch. The general pulled up his slacks still smiling and walked towards the door closed it and locked it.

The generals awaited Hephaistion's next move.

Hephaistion looked over at his lover just smiling weirdly at him. "Actually there is something I want to see done."

Colin took a deep breath. "Uh okay."

"Okay love anything." answered Alexander.

Hephaistion plopped down on the couch, while Jared was almost passed out next to him now murmuring the song. "Alexander I want you to get it on with Colin." He finally figured out what it meant.

The generals gasped. Colin looked stunned where he was at and Alexander didn't take his lover seriously. "I am afraid that is a no."

"You said anything I want. That's right, in front of all of them, you two."

"But, but, why." Colin whined. "Why me. This was not my idea, this was all Cleitus."

The king nodded. "Yes and everyone elses."

"Alexander don't play that with me. I knew from the very start you were thinking with your cock."

"I told you he notices everything!" Alexander yelled at his men. "You all should be banned from the march."

Colin looked over at Alexander and Alexander at him. They both stared blankly then Colin laughed, and then turned serious. "Wait really?" He asked Hephaistion who was already nodding before the question was even asked.

The room was uncomfortable now.

Alexander looked down. "Can I get drunk for it?" he asked pitifully.

"No.' the general shook his head.

"Can we get rid of the lights?" Colin looked like he was about to cry.

"No."

"Can we wait for tomorrow." Alexander thought he try.

"No. Get to the floor Colin."

"Woah why do I have to be the taken?" Colin opposed instantly.

"Okay Alexander on your knees."

"I should be the one doing the taking!" Alexander said in protest.

"Jared what do you think?" Hephaistion decided to ask.

Jared began to click his tongue thinking of something before he really passed out. "So take each other." He slurred.

* * *

Colin peeked over at Alexander. They both stood outside peeing on the dirt ground. Since Hephaistion didn't let them get drunk before what he had them do they indulged in drink right after. Colin was careful not to drink a lot since he wanted to savor his sobering days. It was actually watered down. A lot.

It was silent for awhile and two guards were outside waiting for them both to finish up.

If Colin had a watch he would have timed close to three minutes already. It was a record for sure. They would stop and start again like a timed set sprinkler system.

Hephaistion and Jared had fallen asleep. Now they only wish they could fall asleep but after what happened, it wasn't likely. Colin believed in karma and if he fell asleep he was sure he would wake up on top of the king in the most unpleasant sex positions and maybe would have acquired a sexual transmitted disease.

"I am surprised we are being peeing buddies." Spoke up the Irish man.

The king transferred him a flat stare. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Okay." Colin sighed. Alexander went back to emptying his fluids.

"But what did it feel like?"

"Colin drop it!"

"I understand it gets a little uncomfortable. But do you think they enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed what, watching us?"

"Get it on." They both said at the same time.

"Yea I am sure they did. What were we thinking getting those two drunk?"

"I couldn't tell ya cuz I don't know meself.'

"That Jared, he's a wild one." Alexander smiled.

"Yea he is."

"Where did you find him?"

"He was just given to me I suppose by Mother Nature. It was a blessing really. Now I understand more about him. I actually always wondered why he is the way he is. He acts like he's in charge, dominant and in control of everything around him but he really isn't. He's lost about something and he can't seem to figure out why or even who he is. I'm glad I found him. He's a very interesting creature."

"How so."

"He tries his hardest to take control but when he realizes he can't he gives up and submits easily. Hephaistion on the other hand, is wow. He is absolutely lovely. I'll tell ya Alex, fucking beauty. I would have never guessed he was so strong headed."

"He's brilliant isn't he? He's changed though. A lot. He told me he did it for me. Normally Hephaistion is a very quiet and reserved human, always to himself, never a loud individual. When we were children he told me that one day he would have to change for the sake of me. He said that after I become king and have more responsibilities that he could no longer be my friend anymore and that he will always be my guardian. He specifically chose to change somewhere down the road when I did. He chooses to be strong for me when I can not be strong for myself. If loyal is what history makes him out to be then history put it right. He is the most reliable source of my time and I love him for it. But you Colin have to be that way for Jared. If he is what you say, lost, you have to change with him and be strong until the day he fights his demons. I can't exactly say, but maybe Hephaistions sees demons in me and that's why he becomes like my mother, over protective, but bottom line is he sees something I do not. And you see something in Jared he does not. Maybe it's the other way around?"

"Jared is hardheaded. He won't let me help him. He won't even tell me about himself. But I feel strongly like I already know after today. I don't understand it completely and he might hate me for saying this but he's everything he fights against. I can relate so I understand but he still refuses to tell me."

"We need these hard headed men to keep us both in check, don't you think."

"Yea, I do. Strongly agree."

"It's a pity really, that you and Jared aren't together or bonded. I think you two deserve each other at least as lovers." It came straight from his heart. Colin never expected Alexander to end up as this loving man. The stories about him were great to hear but seeing was even better.

"What makes you think that? Jared is like me open to everyone. Not really satisfied when it comes to being in a relationship. He's more in love with himself. I don't know if its cockiness or devotion. He's not really easy to read."

"Or it could be struggle. You can't satisfy yourselves so satisfy each other. You guys fit perfectly. Do you believe in dreams?'

"Yes. I believe I am in one right now."

Alexander smiled. "Let's check up on our loved ones. By the way I can't believe that thing was in me.' He looked at Colin's cock then walked back towards the palace doors.

* * *

Alexander headed back to the room to see a sleeping Hephaistion and Colin went back to his to see a sleeping Jared. He moved by the singers side and watched him carefully. He was passed out and after how Hephaistion handled him he could see why.

"Jared have you ever saw you and I together at all? I mean do you ever think we could be together, like how Hephaistion and Alexander are. Did you ever see us as them? Or do you even see us at all the way I see us. Because I do all the time. Like every single day J. and if I could turn back to the very fucking beginning and fix everything, I would probably and I would have sought you out. No fucking lie. If you have any feelings for me can you please speak up sometime. I'm dying here waiting…I'm asking this because I think somehow you can stop my heart from burning black all the time. I'm not going to lie to me self, I feel so much better now even though sometimes I still feel haunted. I think I went down the right path though. Now I can actually tell you, I didn't rape those women. I didn't kill them either. Everything else was true. But I told you that because I wanted to know how far the limit was to accepting me as your friend and partner and as just a person. But now you know how fucked I am mentally. I think if I never done the things I've done I would have never met you. That is a fact Jared. I think that could be true for both of us. If it's not love we have, it feels better than love. I think we can be friends. Only if you want. I can take it to any level if you wish me too. If you want me to back off I will do that too willingly."

"I don't know exactly what love feels like. I thought I did though. All I know is that a lot of hearts are broken but maybe that's what love is. Just broken hearts. When something in me was dying only you and James were the ones who could keep me up and walking on my feet."

Colin paused. He then sighed. "What am I saying anyway, especially to a man who is passed out drunk." He chuckled. "I used to be this way all the fucking time J. You're gonna feel like shit in the morning but yea, when you wake up, don't be like me and hate yourself."

Apart of him wanted Jared to be awake but the other part was glad he wasn't. He felt stupid enough talking to himself. He would never say any of that to his face. "Is it any wonder that I don't know what's right?" I kinda figured us wouldn't work out anyway. I'm alright with it. I can deal with being just friends."

The Irish man took a deep failing breath. He stood to blow out the candles and put out the lit torches.

He stopped in place and viewed the large mirror straight ahead. He let Jared's limp hand slip from his hold while staring at himself through the reflective glass. He leaned forward in confusion, his thick eyebrows clearly rutted and mouth tightly shut. He tensed in doubtful anxiety. He might as well have been wearing a mask. It wasn't himself he was technically seeing as much as he was seeing himself as Alexander.

With a sudden gasp he quickly peered over his own shoulder hoping maybe to see the king standing behind him but there was no sign of anyone. He looked back towards the creepy mirror again and stood hesitantly, fixed eyes upon the illusion.

He shut his eyes and then opened them again. He was lost for words.

"What?" The king rose from the bedside inching away from his sleeping lover and moved closer. Alexander cocked his head, trying to understand exactly what he was looking at. He squinted to get a clear picture. Was it him? Or was it Colin? It sure looked like Colin. "How is this possible?" Alexander's eyes widened and he turned to look behind him but Colin wasn't there. He started to feel all over himself making sure that he was him and back at the mirror. He furrowed in frustration. Were the gods playing a trick on him? Was he cursed for a reason unknown to him?

Colin reached out to touch the mirror. "What the fuck" he whispered softly in surprise as he watched himself as the mystifying king before him. His entire time of life he had been surrounded by memories of the past but this was something else. He felt something familiar.

The mirror turned them quickly back to who they really were or who they thought they were and Colin quickly loomed from the room and into the hall only to see Alexander exit his.

They stared but their blank impressions soon faded. "Is their something wrong Colin?" asked the king.

It took awhile for the Irish man to speak up but eventually he did. He shook his head lightly. "I was just going to tell you have a good night." He didn't consider it a lie because in all truth he didn't know why he was heading to the kings quarters. It's not like he could actually explain to him what he had just saw.

He smiled and went back to his room settling down before the mirror again.

Alexander moved back in front of his staring at it for awhile longer but whatever he saw was long gone. It was just him.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy morning but now he had more immediate duties to tend to.

* * *

**Sorry this Chap came late. So it is extra long :) Hope everyone is still around. I haven't forgot about you- Stranger**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these fine men. They own each other.

**Thanks*To Zophiel Lagace, Delos13, ClassyBlue, Vanma, Imperial Dragon, Another Slave Hums, GIF, Troilus, Midnight Custard, Yumemakura, Phaisty, Vohangilalao and Konstantinne, Momo and Niela, cfarkas, litfanlisa, Loverofall, dracolynn, kokoziko, Agent31, Buecherwurm91 and ZRaye and all my readers. **

**Far, far away and Long, long ago~ Chapter 24**

I quietly and quickly advanced back to my accommodations. I did feel much better after that bathe. I felt better about a lot of things. I felt better about breaking the rules and I felt better about Alexander. But not too much. I feared it would become much more.

I heard some distant noises coming from one of the rooms just down the hallway that got me curious. I slightly moved away from my room and glanced towards the sounds. I don't know why I went to check it out. I just did. Maybe it was fearful instinct. I was later standing by the door way watching two young girls, no more than in there early teens, succumbing to two of the night guards on duty.

This land might be dancing in everlasting beauty and glory but what happened inside the kingdom was demoralizing. The people's spirits were immensely high spirited but did they really know what was going on. Would they be pleased to know that people just like them were under prized in this land simply because they weren't warriors and or gods? They were slaves. Like all of us.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in your quarters this hour?" One bulky guard stood aggressively shoving one of the naked whores to the side and walking at me.

"I apologize. Did I interrupt your own disturbance to those trying to rest?" I answered boldly.

One smiled wickedly while the other was now up and personal in my face. "You dare speak to us Great Warrior?"

I glare at him. He is about two heads taller than I. "I dare and I speak." One of the slaves girls take a cowering glimpse at me before being dragged to her feet forcefully by the other servant. "Don't touch her." I say.

"Or what boy? Are you going to stop us?" he laughed spitefully.

I removed my sword from my casing. "Sure. I have no problem with it."

"Oh you little rat." They both grabbed at their weapons ready to assault me for my interference. I stand on guard.

"Please don't!" The voice was of Atlas. We quickly turn to the boy who was staring at us from the door in shock. He bowed quickly towards the guards. "Please do not take his life. I promise he will receive his punishment for intruding."

"For the way he speaks to us he deserves to die now." The guard argued and Atlas got to his knees.

"Please, he means no mischief." My servant pleaded.

"Damn servant boy, take your warrior from our sight. We'll decide his punishment after we converse with the great god Ares on his behavior."

Atlas bowed again and quickly took me from the room. I snatched my hand away "Next time stay away, I could have killed them."

"What, you don't think I have seen violence before, or people die before my eyes warrior?"

"I'm sure you have." I answer truthfully. "But you didn't need to come."

"You shouldn't have wandered off out of the walls. Do you understand what the guards do to those who leave the kingdom without permission?"

"I am assuming we get a beating."

"Most of the times it goes straight to death. Your life would have now been with Hades." Atlas took a candle.

I entered behind him my room and tossed off all of my gear and clothes and dressed in a light weight chiton the servant boy had ready for me.

"Before the sunrises tomorrow you'd better pray that they don't sentence you." Atlas says heading to the door.

"They can't sentence me." I was confident. "I'm the one the gods need to destroy the golden warrior. Unless it is false."

"It's not false. Far from it. But my lord. Please for the time being stay out of the way. Things aren't the way you want them to be but things never are for anyone."

"I want you to send me a whore tonight to my room. I wish to claim the one who is being ill treated by the guards." I slowly sit down on my bed wiping down my sword before putting it off to the side.

"For what reason. I thought you weren't the forcing type of warrior."

"Your right but they won't touch her if she is in here. And neither will I."

* * *

Believe it I didn't pray once. I knew I was going t be punished one way or the other. My soul says I deserve it but my heart says I was doing the right thing. I gathered all my things to begin the training. I watched the young slave girl sleeping calmly in my bed almost like she never have rested better. She didn't speak once with me when I tried to engage in conversation but she didn't try to stray away either. She set herself aside for awhile in the corner of my room until she fell asleep there until the early morning where I settled her more comfortably. Then I took off to meet the day again.

A fleet of eagles landed that day around the kingdom. It was supposedly a good omen for all men. But for me it only meant bad luck. Today was my rehearsal combat with the one and only Alexander of Zeus. We were the ones on top. We were the ones the newer fighters needed to look up to. We were their deliverance.

The blonde stood back to me. Ares stood from the higher base adjoining around the training grounds keeping an eye on us like a watch dog. It was amazing to watch Alexander finally face me, his enemy. His eyes were more driven than that of Ares.

Ares, a god we could look up to, a god training us to be the best. Alexander, a god who wouldn't let us see eye to eye. A god who already knew he was the best.

"Learn from these men!" Ares spoke shrewdly to the younger fighters standing in there perfect line on the periphery of where the blood sweat ground began.

I drew a circle with the tip of my sword. Then I stepped inside it helping me know where to balance my moves. I smile up at Alexander and he spits on the ground smiling back only to trace a square with the point of his. He then steps inside it.

Slowly he turned his gaze to me swinging his sword. 'You ready to be wiped with the dirt?"

"I'm feeling a lot better than before, let's find out."

He tossed his sword at me with stable agility. I responded by dropping my body before it ended up in my face. I stared at him glaring. This was supposed to be training not the actual fight and he almost killed me. But he had a smile on his face.

"So you want to be that way." I say to him.

He chuckles. "I'm only one way honey."

I grow angry and make the first move. I charge at him and swing towards is neck but he bends backwards missing the evasion by only a little, takes me by my arm and kicks me to the ground. He then rolls over taking his own sword from the stone wall where it flung. "Focus!" he shouts to me.

* * *

While trying to focus on every strike the blonde was making I kept stealing glances at the two guards talking with Hades. I somehow got distracted and a strike was made to my chest slicing me open and another blow was made to my face and I landed on the ground crushing the side of my ribs.

We were animals on the grounds. It might be an exaggeration but the aggressive showed between us both. He attacked me with full brute force and always I ended up on my ass.

I found myself quivering on my hands and knees taking deep breaths. I watched the blood fall from my mouth and chest blend with the speckles of sand. It might as well have been defeat for me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alexander approaching me with his sword. Maybe he was going to end my life. I never found out.

"Alexander step aside!" Ares made his way down to the ground with the two guards at behind while reaching for their whips tied on them.

"You know the rules Great Warrior." He announces. The god then turns to the weaker fighters. "This is what happens when one disobeys the way of the gods. Carry on." He ensured the guards who were indeed delighted. One brings me up to my knees, spitting at me and displaying my bare back and chest to the rest. I take steady even breaths. I hear the sound of the thick rope slash at the dirt before they aimed it to me.

What did I ever do to deserve this? I shut my eyes. I couldn't let a simple tear fall because that would show how weak I am to the rest. What did I do to deserve to be here? Who am I? Who am I?

The whip is near, and just before I am about to fight back, the whips don't touch me.

I look up and noticed the quiet atmosphere. Alexander had caught both the whips. He's bleeding freely from his arms. The strong rope caused deep indents and creases wrapped from his hand up to his shoulder. But he didn't seem to care. He then tugged playfully and then pulled back bringing forward the two guards letting them slam to the ground.

Ares took his thick sword and approached Alexander and I. "I said stay down son of Zeus!" The god roared angrily.

"This one is mine to have Ares. No one hurts or touches him unless it is me. Is that clear to you?"

"Human god speaks up to me! I fear for you and your worth here Alexander. You've grown big headed and vain. You will never be to my level."

"Ares," he smirks. "I am already up there. Better than you."

"No human is greater than any god."

"If not now, I'm about to be." Alexander turns towards the recruits. "If you want to become a god, the only way to do it is if you can defeat me. I am afraid none can. Where does that leave you? It means none of you will be a god. You're wasting your time here. Go home or become slaves." He works up the crowd. They become apprehensive. "Or die, in the flames that will cover this earth by a real god."

He walks away.

I hesitantly look up to Ares who is steaming with reluctant fire. He ordered the two guards up and told them to take me away. They do. Ares makes his way through the bunch of fighters.

* * *

"Trouble might as well suit you, I swear one day I won't be able to get you out of it or this. Your wounds are extraordinary." Atlas said as he bandaged me up for the fifth time this week inside the infirmary.

It wasn't easy for me to admit that I got my ass beaten. "Some warrior I am, I can't even take him out in hand to hand combat." I huffed.

The servant boy smiled warmly. "Maybe you need better training."

"It's not the training I need but this Alexander is unstoppable." I have my doubts. They grow everyday.

"Haven't the gods warned you about him?" Atlas dripped candle wax on the inside of my cut along my chest to seal it and stop the bleeding.

I flinched back but the boy told me only to relax.

"They have." I answered him. "Alexander said something about us becoming slaves if we can't defeat him. What does he mean?"

Atlas didn't answer and handed me a cup of liquid. "Here I made his for you. It's a treatment; it will help you relax and sleep well. Drink it all."

I took it from him and smelt inside. It was strong smelling, like honey blended with a mint plant. I took one sip and it was exactly what it smelt like, very high flavored. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad either and I finished the drink. My page took the cup after I was done with it. "Now, come and rest."

I was back in my room. I had awakened in pain. The girl servant was wiping the blood stains away from my stinging body. I peeked an eye open and I smiled weakly at her. "Where's Atlas?"

"He is off elsewhere and I couldn't be bothered trying to search for him. After the treatment he served you faded, you slept roughly unsealing most of your wounds. I'm just fixing them."

"Thank you."

She doesn't say anything almost like I didn't say anything to her to begin with and she continues to wash me. Her brown hair is up and out of her face. Her skin looks as soft as fur and her face is brightly graceful. I take her occupied hand gently but fast. "I am not going to hurt you, you can speak to me you know. It isn't fun talking to myself."

She bows apologetically and finally speaks. "I am sorry." Her voice is so silent different from the sounds coming outside. She struggled to speak. "I, I feared you. I feared you were offended by my presence."

"Yeah, I can tell. I am not going to hurt you though, you have my word." I reassure her by expressing my self in a way she might be able to trust me.

"Thank you." She shyly replied then glanced back at me with questioning dark eyes. "Is it true what they say about you? I have heard tales of the man who posses such beauty. Are you that man?" Her eyes are emerald and round.

"No, I'm not. I'm just someone trying to figure out whom I am. Beauty is just another burden to bear. Maybe you know about it, you have that beauty you speak of."

She turned quickly away from me dipping the ointed cloth into a steaming water bowl and swishing it around getting it damp. She then squeezed the rest of the leaking water out. 'This might sting a bit.' She warned before bringing the hot rag to my torn chest from where Alexander sliced me.

I didn't feel much of the sting and only stared at her as she treated me. I spotted dark bruises all over her arms and neck and I smiled sadly. She then caught me watching her and she frowned. "What are you looking at?" she seemed offended.

"Nothing."

"Why are you here and where did you come from?" she asked eyes focused only on the cloth and the wound she was taking care of.

"I don't remember."

"Are you seeking?"

"Yes. I want answers though. I can't wait much longer."

My head started to drain from all senses and my eyes blurred from sight. Everything went black and red eyes opened in the blackout.

Hades. Hades can tell you everything…but wait, you were told not to interact with me. If I am your only hope my beautiful warrior then what else choice do you have.

Just say it.

_Hades, the devil god. The most terrifying and deadliest there is. The one who eats away at our hearts. I have important matters to speak with you. So I summon you. _

Just say it. I will get you your memory back.

* * *

"Where in Hades is Arsias? He was supposed to return by now." Alexander complained walking back and forth in his room, his usual routine when disturbed.

Hephaistion watched the king from his bed but just did only that. He didn't feel like talking because of the hangover and also because he just had another dream that he wanted to discuss with Alexander but at the moment the king seemed too focused on other things.

The general lazed back down. Arsias was coming back and he was glad to hear that he hadn't shown yet. Maybe his wish came true and the man caught a disease during his way back or better yet way there.

He guessed one thing right about him though, he proved himself an unreliable supporter in Alexander's army no matter how clever he was.

* * *

Jared didn't know how he got there. He was standing against the wall, like he was put there and told to stay. Alexander had a dark suit on and he was sitting on an extensive couch legs crossed and his hair was slick back. He played with a rose on his lap. His eyes seemed darker than usual. Colin was standing near the couch in the same suit smoking a cigar.

Jared blinked. His eyeliner was pitched black making his blue eyes contrast greatly against his pale skin. His hair was black and flowy almost angel like. He was close to nudity, the only thing keeping his modestly were his tight jean pants.

He breathed out and caught sight of his own breathe like he was in an icy mountain but they were in a room, with one couch and three bodies, one rose and the scent of smoke. He breathed again and his world advanced in slow motion as he looked at Colin and Alexander unsure of what to say or do.

Colin and his stupid Irish smile swept across his face as Hephaistion walked seductively through the room, wearing nothing but a silky robe.

Colin decided to make himself comfortable and sat next to Alexander, the both of them grinning at the two beautiful people.

"You both look more than gorgeous. But when two gorgeous people are in one room, it makes them divine." The king spoke enchantingly. His voice echoed like a wave of water hitting the shore.

Hephaistion looked over at Alexander and Alexander nodded towards him giving the lovely general permission. That little nod between the two lovers was an bargain, Jared had not expected.

Hephaistion took Jared by the back of the neck, his slender fingers working the white skin and bringing him with a fierce force against his mouth. The two blue eyed men kissed passionately. A hand from the general slipped down to Jared's strong inner thighs.

The room starts to smell like smoke and roses.

Caught in the moment of undetermined sensation, Jared started to force his tongue in the general's mouth and together they moaned. The general took Jared hard against the wall and grabbed at him loosely by the throat. He moved his wet tongue towards the Americans ear and began to bite.

_Come here._

The sound echoed through his head.

Alexander watched fixedly knowing that this was going to be who was more dominant over whom. He and Colin sat pleased

Jared wrapped his fingers in the general's brown full hair and started to bite at his neck and suck hard marking his spot. Jared allowed one firm hand to slide down his slacks taking his dick hard within his grasp. Hephaistion took it with a harder grip and Jared almost collapsed. The general held him so that he wouldn't fall completely. The singer held onto the generals strong hands and started to move his hot mouth down his chest, biting and sucking at one his nipples.

_Jared, come to me_

Jared felt he was on ecstasy. The general s eyes closed faintly wanting to capture all of this pleasure. Jared stirred and opened the general's robe so that he could see his most personal and manly image.

He eyed the general before slowly taking him deeply in his heated mouth. Hephaistion snatched up Jared's long hair whatever he could grab and seized him in place. His mouth was hot and wet on his cock and Alexander and Colin watched as if they were hypnotized by the goddess of beauty.

"Fuck they are beautiful." Colin blew out smoke from his mouth, the smoke forming into a heart.

_Wake up_

The general didn't want to end this that quick and grabbed Jared away from him and turned him over with his soft delicate belly against the stone cold wall and forced his cock into him thrusting with to little mercy. The older man couldn't help but send out vulnerable cries of pleasure as the general pumped harder. The general didn't care if he was hurting Jared or not. After all he hated him. And Jared hated the general. But there love making was telling another story.

Jared ordered him to fuck him harder and he got what he wished. Pain and pleasure given at the same time. Jared pushed away from the wall and took his own cock stroking it desperate to release the bliss building inside of him. Hephaistion smirked against the back of the smaller mans neck and took some tresses into his mouth, tugging on it.

It was too late and every time the general met with his prostate Jared's screams grew more pleasant to the ear. He came into his own hand.

Hephaistion turned the other man around and pushed him against the wall. He took his hands and held them up above his head.

Colin and Alexander vanished. Hephaistion was no longer Hephaistion. The smoke shaped heart broke in half.

Jared saw the hooded man in black instead. Blue eyes grew. The man locked Jared up against the wall by his neck cogently. "Didn't you hear me Jared, I told you to come here."

_Wake up Jared._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The singer pushed up from his pillows to awaken to a very annoying bright morning. He blocked the sun away with his hand and he was sure if he kept having these dreams he would end up with a heart attack and never wake up again. He looked around and saw his friend sleeping on the chair but he couldn't help himself to smile. He was such a good person and yet he didn't even know it.

His head began to shudder and his stomach felt like there was hot water boiling inside. "Fuck. Cols!" His voice sounded wretched as he limply called out for his sleeping friend. He tossed a pillow at the man when Colin didn't answer. "Colin?" this time his effort was much more affective.

Colin woke up fast. "What is it Jare, did the mirror come alive and try to eat you?" Colin was serious and Jared frowned.

Colin stood from the chair and rushed over to the mirror. "Maybe it was a dream." He spoke.

Jared stared obscurely at him. "I am over here Colin, and what mirror are you talking about, and what the fuck happened last night, why do I feel like shit?"

"Because you got drunk." Colin faced him finally.

"I don't drink."

"Last night you did."

"Damnit. I had this really fucked dream, and Hephaistion and I were having sex and you and Alexander were watching."

Colin's tried not to look suspicious. "Oh really?" he cleared his throat. 'Sorry to hear that."

"And then..." The singer paused.

"And then what?"

Jared shrugged it off then grunted loudly. "I feel like shit, today isn't the march is it?"

"No tomorrow we do."

"Fuck these people don't have any pain meds do they?"

"Nope but I will bring you some water and food. Drink a lot of water. Trust me you are far to dehydrated."

"Thanks."

Colin smiled at his friend and then left the room. Jared flopped back down against the cushions and let out a deep sigh. He turned to see how fucked up he looked into the mirror.

Jared's blue eyes changed dark and wet quickly. He gripped his covers tight and sunk into his mattress when he saw the man who had been haunting him his whole life through the mirror sitting there by the bed.

* * *

**Here is a bonus Chapter for you all! :) Hope you enjoy! Things are going to get weirder. I hope you like weird.-Stranger**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: Slight spoilers for what is perhaps next to come**

**Far, far away and Long, long ago**

**\Intermission/**

_**You can blame it on Zeus and Apollo and Adonis, but what you've done here**_  
_**is put yourself between a bullet and a target, and it won't be long before**_  
_**you're pulling yourself away…from a bullet **__**and a Target**_

**_x_**

_The stars twinkled high in the moonlit sky with the two modern day men watching at the edge of the balcony from afar…_

"_Do you think we are ever going to get home Cols?"_

"_I haven't thought about it. Cuz if I did then it will only make us feel like we don't exist."_

"_Not existing? I hate how that makes me think. I never really believed in magic until now. How did we get this far?"_

"_I wish I knew Jare. It's something we might have to wait along time to figure out."_

"_I don't like that feeling though. That we will never know. "_

"_I don't like not knowing either Jare. It's scary. I know. Because anything can happen."_

_Jared stared at the stars dancing down at them. "How far do you think we are from home?"_

_Colin sighed. "Far Jared. So far."_

"_I don't like that either."_

"_Why?"_

"_Knowing life has the ability to work out the way it wants to. And we have no control. How do you think life will end us? Here? Will we die young. Or old?"_

_Jared leaned his head against the Irish man's shoulder. _

_Colin smiled tenderly. "I don't know." He whispered. "We should just abandon all control and let it take us as far as we can go."_

"_That sounds pretty far Colin."_

"_I know. And very long." _

**_Years later_**

Alone and to himself the singer started to sing a quiet hymn. _/When your working is done and you have nothing left to lose, why don't you just roll away that stone that's locked you up?_

_When your pattern is full and it feels like there's no place to land, when will you all run out of gas?_  
_Yeah, it happened so fast, leaving town for sell to pal_

_I recall only nights that we built with our hands and feet, making peace with the voice in our head_  
_That ghost just stops, won't lie dead, it just bleeds_

_Let the prophet rebound. Let his riddle rub on to my pride, I'm just too hollow inside._  
_Let it echo in time just to get it through my head and mouth. Through the gorgeous light of the sun and which I could never outrun, even if my perdition were just in front/_

_…._

A mysterious voice chuckled in the dark shadows of an abandoned small cottage located deep within the dark woods.

A man in black exposing himself from the darkness came and wiped the streaming tears from blue eyes as he bit into a juicy apple. The juice leaked down his jaw. He smiled at the man with blue eyes and gripped his hair tugging so that they could be forced to see eye to eye.

"I know, Hephaistion, I understand your sorrow and the loss of something very special to you."

"Where is Jared? Where's Colin?" the general asked maliciously, hate glowing in his eyes.

"Jared is safe. Just far, far away." The man chuckled lightly.

"Colin, where is he?" the general yelled snatching his face away from the man's hold on him.

"Colin is here."

"And Alexander?" Hephaistion voiced gravely.

"Alexander?" the man smiled. "Well Alexander, is now making a decision that he is going to have to live with. Forever. So if I were you I wouldn't rush him my dear. Because you see, it has a lot to do with you." The man saw the incoming tears of hate from the general and found it amusing. "I thought you were stronger than this Hephaistion."

Hephaistion was being restricted by two large guards now, before he had the chance to strike out at the man.

The man in black laughed again mocking the enraged general then shouted out to the two guards ordering them to take the general upstairs.

They dragged the defiant brown haired beauty up the crooked wooden stairs and through the antechamber before a closed room.

He growled and bit at the men trying to restrain him but they only struck back for disobedience. They spit at him and yelled crude remarks only making him angrier.

"The beauty has fire. I love it!" The man laughed dynamically. "You will know better not to hiss at me pretty man. Bring him here!"

Hephaistion closed his eyes feeling a sign of relief as he heard the threatening force of his Alexander. It now confirmed that he was still alive and by the sound of it, furious.

The livid blonde king was brought from a room, battered and torn up. Five men twice the size of the king struggled to hold him down and when they did they brought Alexander to his knees before his lover. He was breathing excessively heavy, and he was covered in pure rage. A rage his men saw often but a rage that Hephaistion never wanted to witness.

"You know, this man can withstand anything. I always questioned his godlike charisma." The man surrounded the general and his king as they now faced each other.

"Hephaistion look into Alexander's eyes and ask him, would he ever abandon you?" the voice was oddly cold as he faced the closed room finishing his fruit.

The blue eyed man started to tear up. "No. I won't." He refused to answer staying persistent.

The man chuckled and dropped his fruit core to the wooden ground and bent forward behind the general curving into his back. "Why can't you ask him? Are you afraid of the answer?" Hephaistion flinched away when the man nibbled softly at his ear then laughing cruelly.

"Don't touch him!" Alexander shouted aggressively.

Hephaistion bowed his head hiding behind his hair ashamed at how his king now saw him. Hephaistion was supposed to be strong for Alexander and now he couldn't deny it, that they had lost. Big time.

"Alexander can you tell your precious Phai, your Patroclus that you will never abandon him!" the man was getting impatient as he eagerly glared at the king.

"Phai," The brunette general looked slowly up towards his king after being aware of his own name. "I will never abandon you." Alexander, through the depths of his soul showed only sincerity and love through the words.

"I know." The general nodded tears now coming freely.

"So it already looks like you made up your mind Alexander. Behind that door is a man." The cloaked man pointed. "There is a friend, one of your gifts Alexander?" he said distastefully. "He is in there unconscious; unaware of what is going to happen to him. You have journeyed long and far with him. It's now time to say your goodbyes." he sneered.

"Let him go!" The king growled pulling forward almost taking the guards down but they recovered quickly on there feet. One took the base of their weapon and struck the king in the face, while spitting at him.

"You filthy animal!" They stated.

The man walked before the door placing his hand on the knob ready to turn it open. He smirked to himself. "Colin had mentioned something about you your highness. He was glad to say that he reminded himself of you in some ways. That's about to change now. Can you decide between the things you love most?"

"You can't make me choose. I will not obey." The King replied in distress.

The man snapped at him. "You will decide. I will slice Jared's throat, rape and kill your precious lover in front of you, if you do not give up your throne, to the new king of Asia. Lord Bessus. Before you decide though, take a look at your lover." He winked mockingly at the general. "Him or your kingdom. Him or Colin. I will gladly take them both but I'm a rational type of man. You and little Phai here have been friends since childhood. Is the decision that hard?"

"I said, I will not obey." Dark eyes of the king met dark eyes of the traitor.

Arsias made a tsking sound. "I know giving up the world is like your entire body shattering to little tiny pieces. You are those pieces, that people just step all over, pretending your not even there. You go to being a somebody one day to nothing. It can be hard Alexander. I understand your pain. All your sweat and blood put into such hard work, such dedication…such pride. I couldn't imagine giving all my victories away like that. But are your victories and your kingdom greater than the love of your childhood friend?"

"You can have the kingdom." the king spat at his foot. "But I take Colin and I take my general."

"How noble of you but that wasn't apart of the arrangement."

"Then you get neither. I will not obey." Alexander remarked strictly leaning his head up high with strong pride.

"Such an enforcer. Is that silence Alexander? For once something is out of your hands? I guess you've made up your mind." They took Hephaistion first dragging him over towards the room. They held him firmly facing the door Colin was behind.

"I will kill you! Don't touch him!" The king commanded fiercely.

"Such threats from a former king? I will not obey." The man answered then strolled whistling loudly into the room where Colin lay on a bed oblivious to everything but his dreams. He looked down at the Irish man and glared as he poured oil from broken lamps over the man's lifeless body.

He grinned; smiling his last goodbye then tossed the burning torch.

"No!" Hephaistion cried. "Please don't do this. He's done nothing." The general tried desperately to tug away from the restraints on him seeing the traitor exit the room with no pang of guilt anywhere in his expression.

"He's not the same Colin anymore. I'm doing you a favor."

"He's changed. Let him go!"

"No one ever changes."

The doors were shut before the flames lit up a mind of its own.

The blue eyes widened in fear as he saw the grey smoke coming from under the door. "Please stop this?"

"Don't be angry at me. Be angry with your king. He's the one who chose you."

_/The sun's got my shine, the sun's got my pride….I could run but I'd never live without your light  
The sun's got my shine, the sun's got my pride, I could run but I'd never live without your light  
_

_Live without your light/_

The Irish man awoken to the hot moisture of his own sweat as he cringed awake of the heat. He leaned up from the bed noticing his surroundings. He started to cough smelling the smoke churning in his head and lungs. He panicked watching as the red fire swarmed at the ceiling laughing wickedly above him. The devil might as well had been in the same room. Maybe he was. Colin immediately went for the door.

Arsias smirked hearing the helpless screaming and crying from Colin on the other side. Alexander stared at the flaming door in regret and helplessness. Hephaistion tried to escape from the guards and reach the door to help Colin even though it was out of their hands.

Colin backed up into the corner near the door after struggling with the unrelenting knob. He was hoping it would just open miraculously, just like anyone would hope…but he realized something. He wasn't one of the lucky ones. He never was.

His eye's widened at the fire dancing in the room, smashing against the walls harshly and roaring like an animal being harassed by speared hungry humans.

His heart was racing.

Colin wasn't a prideful man. Not at all and very much the opposite. If he were sad he'd show it. If he were pissed, he couldn't hide it and if he was about to die he'd allow the tears to fall. He has cried before, many, many tears. Ones for his son. Ones for his lack of love. Ones for every girl he fucked and ditched on the side. Ones for his own self pity. Tears for even joy. But he couldn't even imagine what sorts of tears were falling now.

_"I have simply never been burned alive before. I was hoping that would wait till after my death,"_ he thought aloud. _"Not during."_

The young man started to hyperventilate, the smoke killing him faster than any tobacco he ever put into his lungs. "Oh fuck, I am going to die right now." He covered his mouth. He had thought of the many different ways he could die. But never once had it crossed his mind that he would be burned alive. He's never really had a problem with fire. Until now. He feared nothing more.

He leaned up against the door as the fire slowly but surely came towards him. He slid down until he was bundled in a little corner. The door that wouldn't budge behind his back was already heating red against his tanned skin. He couldn't cry for help anymore because of the smoke swimming through his body. He couldn't hold the warm tears from falling. Instead, because the tears were the only hope he found, he waited until the animal finally attacked him. _"I have never been prey before either."_ He said softly as he shut his eyes away from the demon.

_/I could run but I'd never live without your light/  
_

He could hear the shouting and crying of Hephaistion on the other side and Colin somewhat smiled behind closed eyes. It was kind of comforting he felt.. At least he didn't need to die knowing how many people would show up at his funeral, or how many people would even consider it. The bigger question was how many people would even care.

He didn't feel the sly predator, to intense with his thoughts, swarming up his leg.

_"Dear God,_

_You are probably thinking what the fuck I can say to you at this point. I know, me too…I mean what's the point of even trying. I know I have come to you only when I am in deep fucking trouble and deep, deep fucking shit. And that's been all my life. Sometimes I never come to you. I know it's fucked up and I accept that I am a bad man. You've been trying to tell me and I never listened. I accept that I am not your favorite person in the world, one you have probably been disappointed with since I stole a candy bar from my own dads shop when I was little…but if you really are a forgiving guy, or whatever you are, I only ask that wherever Jared is or may be, please for the fucking sake of the fucking world, for his family, for his friends, for his fans, for him, keep him safe please, now that I can't. Or ever could. Please, this time I am begging you._

_I do sense something. It's pulling at me, telling me in loud echoes that he is still safe out there and that hope still exists for him. You've made him absolutely lovely, beyond talented, beyond fucking gorgeous. He's everything to me. I might be last on his list but this isn't about me. What I am saying is that he has a chance to live because that's what fate is right? You take a life then a life is saved? You take my life and he is saved. It makes sense to me and I know it somewhat might make sense to you. I also know you understand what I am trying to say._

_If you ignore me I know why. I am just another man. A shameful Hollywood drunken actor who never really understood who I was or still am. Who am I? My name is Colin James Farrell, but that's about all I know. I have tattoos so I think I am a biker. I write in a journal so I think I am a poet. I have two sons, no wives, so I think I am a bad father. I hate being in a relationship that lasts longer than five months so I must be a whore. I get bored easily and I do stupid shit so I must be incompetent. I lived because I did stupid shit so I must be a fuck up. I am being punished because I did stupid shit so I must be a survivor… But that's all I know. I never give credit to myself and usually am embarrassed for all the films I have made because I still care about what the media thinks of me. I must be a loser. But that's all I know about me…It will be interesting to learn more about you._

_Also one more thing I know about me and possibly the last thing…I wish Jared was mine, so I must be selfish. And that's all I know. I'm done running..."_

_x_

_/When your working is done  
And you've got nothing left to lose  
Why don't you just roll away  
That stone that's locked you up in your blues?/_

Jared closed his mouth stopping the song and nervously nipped at his lower lip. He then looked up at the person who entered his tent. "What was that song? Was it one of yours?" the person asked.

The singer shook his head. "No. I am singing a song that used to make me happy. But right now there is no sun, so it's not working this time."

* * *

_Killing every living thing, a wave of fire flared the earth, turning it to ash._

_The wave of destruction crashed, dispatching everything, everyone in its path of fury. The entire world turned red and black, the sign that nothing was left._

_The gods vanished. The titans burst and everything had fallen…as planned. Hades didn't own the underworld anymore; he was overrun by the golden winged angel as were the heavens. Everything he possesed. He finally had it. The world at his mercy. The world bleeding on their knees. Then the world gone._

_Blue eyes opened only to focus his sight on the dead earth with no signs of human life, no nature; the land about them was ash. Complete nothing. All but him._

_He coughed, his lungs over heated from the smoke and dry air. His eyes stung from the strong fumes of death. He leaned up pushing up on all fours and started to heave struggling to breath. It was like he had fallen on a planet with no oxygen. He looked around, breathing heavily, and as much as he wanted to cry, his tears came dry._

_He used as much effort as he could to find his balance to stand. And when he did, he turned around and saw him, standing out on the edge of the earth arms extended taking in all glory._

_Angry tears followed as he watched the golden god with discontent. "You have nothing now!" He shouted in tears. "What are you going to do with nothing?"_

_He found it hard to stand as he sunk into the piles of ashes beneath his feet and he couldn't help but know that some of it was of his own flesh and blood as he saw his own family disperse before his eyes. "Why?" he yelled weakly. "Why?"_

_Cracked and betrayed eyes turned to him looking out at his own ruins. He was the true god of darkness with the mask of an angel._

_The brunette's body gave out and he fell back to his knees, his skin was burnt and grimed with black as he picked up his sword from the residue of the afterlife._

_"Don't ignore me! You could have been the best thing that had ever happened to this world. You could have been the best thing that happened to me. But for no cause you do this!"_

_"The gods betrayed me. What do they mean by I wasn't worthy? How dare them! I am the only worthy son of Zeus. How dare anyone deny me? I promised that there would be an end... and here it is. It's what they saw coming. It's what they deserve." His voice was deep and possessed spoken like one of the mighty Titans, the only ones the gods ever feared._

_"Everything is gone! You want to live on an earth of rock and fire? Alone." The brunette sniffed wiping away tears._

_"That's how we were created in the first place. Life will begin again. My way." The angel looked back out at the wasteland satisfied. _

_"How. There's no starting point. You've ended it all! There is nothing, Alexander, my ill deceived prince. "_

_"There will be one." The golden angel extended his arm towards the black sky. "When the moon meets the sun, life will fade and be reborn."_

_"Where's your memory Alexander. You destroyed everything we worked for. You've destroyed yourself. Do you not remember me, your best friend of so many years? I died and you came shortly after because you couldn't live anymore. Your great heart died out. And now we are here in a dead heaven. I was warned about you but I never listened because I thought you changed. We could have shared something. But I only just discovered you had no feelings for me at all."_

_Alexander felt a sharp blade pierce through his body, sliding in through his back. _

_"I don't hate you though Alexander and please forgive me but it had to be done."_

_Alexander touched the bloody point of the sword and dropped to his knees. He looked down and smiled watching his own blood run freely. Just like all the rest._

_His wings spread and Hephaistion caught him on time before he hit the dead ground._

_"You're right. No one can compete with you because you are the greatest." Hephaistion watched the black eyes close slowly feeling the body becoming lifeless and the god finally died out with the rest. He then looked out at the empty land of flame. "There you go Alexander. I've completed you. I'm done seeking."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hephaistion quickly opened his eyes breathing heavily, almost in tears but not quite. He looked over at his king sleeping peacefully under the thin sheets of his bed and knew from their things weren't going to be the same.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here starts a new journey with the guys. Hope you enjoyed the first part of it.-**Stranger**

Credit: Lyrics belong to **Citizen Cope_- A Bullet and a Target_** and **Delta Spirit**-**_Ode to Sunshine_**


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter was inspired by **"Year Zero" by thirtysecondstomars.**

**Disclaimer**-I do not own these fine men. They own themselves.

**Far, far away and Long, long ago-****Chapter 26**

_**~Part II~**_

**I** was now lost and little by little my life became a bigger and bigger blur. I might as well forget my name.

"Great Warrior, Zeus summons you to the main hall. He has great matters to speak of." a voice of a man called behind me before I was pushed to the sports ground. Raheem hurriedly apologized to me. Well kind of as he brightly chuckled.

"You are something else Great Warrior. Is their something on your mind again? Because incase you haven't noticed, I have been kicking your little ass in this training. Ares looks a bit disappointed in you."

I wiped the glistening sweat from my head and my brow and played it cool with a grin. "Sorry I was distracted again." I then reached for my wooded scimitar that had fallen beside me and Raheem extended his arm for support. I took his hand and he helped me back to my feet. We shared a small forgiving laugh and wiping myself from the dirt I turned my attention towards the messenger not forgetting about why he was there and nodded. "Thank you, I shall see to him."

The servant bowed and quickly turned away and Raheem started to swipe the dirt staining the back of my chiton. The war god didn't seem too happy with us. Never was he happy.

"What's his deal?" I asked Raheem after Ares stopped glaring at us both turning back to the newer fighters disciplining them with harsher commands.

These were rough times for us all. The young men drenched in their own sweat. Straining themselves in the heat of the orange sun. I always wondered why we had to train so hard. I mean what for? Who for? Always I stay in question.

Raheem shrugged taking me towards a large barrel of clean water to wash up. He had to snap me out of my own thoughts again. "Always dreaming. Chances are if you keep this up you are never going to win against Alexander. The man is always focused Hephaistion." Raheem clarified as he dipped a bowl into the water pouring himself and I a drink. "My god it is hotter than fire out here. What cursed us this time?"

"Thanks for the support." I mumbled even though Raheem was right. With everything I have been less than focused lately and my own judgment and emotion are guiding me elsewhere. I was told once I couldn't be weak in this fight. Or in this world.

"Distractions have a way of misleading even the wisest." Raheem sighed then continued to curse the burning air once more.

I drank up and wiped my wet lips. "Did I tell you, just between you and I" I cleared my throat. "Hades came to my dreams last night."

I spoke to Raheem secretly as he wetted his face. I didn't want to see his expression knowing what he thought of Hades so I didn't look at him directly. But I felt his judging eyes.

Making me feel so much better Raheem choked on his water. "Really, for what purpose?" He was shocked with fright as much as anger and by looking into him I should have known why. But I refused to believe that the devil god was any different from the rest.

I looked to him. "He told me with his help that I can get my memory back." It was a simple answer but the stocky warrior seemed to have a different opinion.

"Hephaistion I would avoid him if I were you. He's getting your hopes up just to get you only punishment in return." He replied gravely.

"Is he not a god like the rest?' I snapped back persistently.

Raheem nodded understanding but still contrary to me trusting the devil god. "He is, but he is a traitor to his brother, that is why he was sent to the underworld in the first place. I hardly find it honorable to turn to a god for advice who turned his back on the rest."

"And were not the others traitors to him?" I asked mindfully.

Raheem huffed coming in closer. "Look, all we understand is that he's an evil spirit, the poison to man and an enemy to the gods. If you get caught up in his spell, he owns you. That's why we avoid him. Promise you won't interact with him again." Raheem asked seriously for the first time.

I nodded slightly respecting my only companions wish. After all he's been a true friend always having my back. I narrowed my eyes and took another taste from my water.

He smiled still not seeming to give in and nudged me playfully. "Anyway what do you think Zeus needs you for anyway?" he smoothly changed the subject.

"Most likely my misbehavior." I answered dully.

"Misbehaving already?" Raheem ridiculed.

I stabbed him a look. "In which you encourage most! So do not look at me like I am the instigator. You, my friend are."

The stocky fighter scoffed again. "You can blame this all on me if you want but…"

"I will blame this all on you!" Interrupting I imposed.

He laughed. "Look big guy, Zeus is a forgiving god, whatever it is that he is summoning you for, I'm sure it's nothing." He patted my shoulder. "Good luck anyway."

"Thanks."

Ares shouted for a break cutting our conversation short.

"Gotta go, just hang in there." Raheem, after that headed off with his other companions telling me that we will talk later. I just smiled and nodded pensively.

Normally my instincts are well kept. Now I'm not so sure of them. I watched the fighters sit down to rest.

I pondered more before I headed down the path towards the gods hall.

* * *

Entering through the doors before the mighty thrones where Zeus sat I bowed before him. "You summoned me?" I asked respectfully.

The white bearded god smiled graciously and stands. "It's good to see you doing so well warrior."

"Thank you your highness."

"My son, Alexander, how are you two fairing in your troubled time?" I was taken aback at what I thought was an irrelevant question. I didn't know how to answer that. We had to kill each other. There should have been nothing troubling about it. We didn't like each other. For the most part.

"I'm sure we've had harder times to deal with my lord." I answered boldly.

The god laughed spiritedly. "Are you two not getting along yet?"

I just smiled briefly as my answer as the god inspected me.

"Walk with me." He gestured me to his side and we walked out of the large hall and towards a balcony overlooking the god's entire landscape. "You see all this. It could be yours someday." The god offered kindly.

"I don't understand." I frowned watching the people of the world walking below our reach.

"When you earn your victory against my son, you will take his place as the son of a god." Zeus stated proudly and my tongue became deviant and dry.

The truth was I didn't want it. That wasn't why I was here. I stared quietly ahead before speaking up.

"It sounds wonderful and I mean no disrespect but I must focus on who I am first." I replied trying not to sound ungrateful.

The god chuckled reverently and pushed me lightly along with him as we continued to walk. "My son, if it's your remembrance you are worried about regaining you shouldn't worry. Becoming a god doesn't necessarily mean you have to give up on your loved ones. It just means you become much more. I'm sure your family will be proud of you."

"If I loose in this fight then there would be no point in my family being proud. If I win and become a god I won't be proud of myself because I am not worthy enough for it. But I am here because I need to remember again."

"You are wise my son, but it's not every day I let an ordinary man stand up against a god you know. You are doubting your significance as a human and warrior and I'm afraid a god as well. You earned a place with us the moment you fought Alexander during the tournament."

I felt uncomfortable every time he mentioned his human son, Alexander. "He made you and the people proud did he not?" I asked confused.

Zeus sighed stopping his long staff at his sandaled feet. "I wanted to speak to you about him. Alexander my son." The god had my complete attention. "I love him but he is over controlling of everything else, so much, he doesn't realize he can't control himself."

I shifted on my feet. What was I doing listening to this? Me replacing Alexander would be unforgivable no matter how much we despised each other but then he might have been right about him.

"Almost four times a day we have to send him to the pits, hoping he'd learn to behave like a god. Like a superior figure. He has to be a father as much as a leader to these people and its one thing he might have not been gifted with."

He was a god. Once a favorite among the others. Yet they treated him like one of the regulars. Alexander had boundaries. What god has boundaries?

"I can't say much about how Alexander is, because I surely do not know him as much as you, his father, and I'm sure your words hold truth." I replied politely. "But I cannot…"

Before I finished my remark the god interrupted with a compliment." I have been impressed with your resistance on the grounds. Even Ares has been. For a long time now we have kept a close eye on our little golden warrior and you."

"Why would you feel the need to?"

"When you teach the younger fighters, you respect them as learners and they respect you back as their listener. Alexander's mother sensed something dangerous in him before he was even born from the womb. He was feisty and strong, even loving, but pride and love is most dangerous when combined. Yes there was something special in him, especially in the eyes. You look into his eyes; you can see everyone else future but never his. It turns all close vulnerable. And I don't want that for my people."

"But I..." I shook my head unsure of his offer.

Zeus continued to speak as he darted his eyes towards me. "We look into your eyes and see the man that you are. You are honorable. You're a man who would care for yourself as well as your people without any condescension and vanity. You are sensitive with others. You care. This separates you from him. Alexander doesn't have that stability. He's ruthless and I'm ashamed to have called him one of us. His pride will leave him with nothing. I sense a horrible future for him and it makes me feel I have failed as his father. I see how he treats you, with jealousy and hate, and I'm sorry once again. You will have your chance to shine once he is done with. I pray that you can give these people a new leader."

"I don't think I have what it will take." I answered with truth. "Alexander was born ready for this. I'm just a nobleman sire."

"The gods know everything Hephaistion." Zeus slowly advanced his superioriority away. "And they know you can."

I bowed my head waiting for further words but the god just patted my shoulder promisingly before he smiled and took off back into the royal hall.

For once in my life I would have liked to believe that I wasn't going down another bad road.

I could rule a world. A world as small as me. What is a world small enough? What is me at all?

I headed back to the sports grounds and frowned when I noticed the group of fighters and warriors being led by two armed guards, towards the pits. I spotted Raheem in the group. He waved at me and I hurried over to him.

"Perfect timing." He snickered.

"Where's everyone going?" I asked feeling confused while looking around. "Did I miss something?"

"To the fucking pits of fucking Hades." Raheem cursed lively.

"What for?" I scowled.

"Fighters got into a little frenzy."

"About what?" I asked edgily.

"Two of the young ones got into a little argument about who would end up a better warrior and who would not. It turned into punches, then swords were wielded and we all joined in to help break them apart but apparently we only interferred. Now Ares demands that we go to the depths of the mountain and help out the slaves who are already rotting in the shit hole." Raheem didn't seem to upset.

"Oh. Well this fucking sucks." I murmured.

"It's not like you have to join us. You weren't involved." Raheem looked over at me smiling.

"I'm not going to do nothing and let you guys do all the work. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"You could go back to your pretty little slave girl." He wooed.

"How did you find out about that?"

"People talk." He shrugged.

I felt a push against my shoulder and it almost had me stumble into Raheem. Then I heard a vile laugh coming from a male.

"Fuck you Alex!" Raheem shouted and angrily I turned to see Alexander smiling like an asshole as he walked by us.

"You two should hold hands. You're cute together. I mean it, straight from my heart." He pointed towards us with a twisted smile upon his lips.

I stomped up to him and pushed him in return and he pushed me back. "Piss off." I said.

"What little girl? Another fight already? We'll be in the pits for days together. I don't think you want that."

He's right. I didn't want it. I sneered. "Yes and I'm sure we will enjoy the time killing each other down their as much as I enjoy puking at the sight of you."

"Why thank you sweet heart. As you can tell, I'm shaking in my skirt." He gave a bullied laugh.

"Keep walking bitch." I smiled almost playfully but I couldn't tell if I was serious or not.

I think we still hated each other. After seeing him naked the night before, I hated hating him.

He just winked at me with a cocky smile not taking the insult as an insult and moved ahead of the rest. I sighed thinking back of what Zeus and the other gods had already agreed on. What threat did they see in Alexander. There was one, but was it really as bad as they say? Or was it just a threat we had no understanding about?

"What's wrong?" Raheem asked nudging me along.

"Nothing." I answered.

We entered the mountain and began our work in more slavery.

They said the reason for this torture was to turn us stronger. Make us the best fighters, the strongest fighters fit for an army as massive as Ares. We would be honored men for the rest of our lives. But we all know that's bullshit. We never grow stronger, all men just suffer.

People have died in the pits. Gone missing. It wasn't just a place that was commonly dark, cold, and vacated. It was words beyond hell. I experienced it that day.

While down there, I visited Hephaestus and the progress on our final weapons were beautiful. They were hours close to finished and the god allowed both the golden haired warrior and I practice a bit with them, getting used to the new feel of our new weapons. The blades we were planning on killing each other with.

One of us knew the other was going to die, maybe, but not one of us truly knew why we were fighting to begin with.

I'm sure Alexander thought he was just so fucking special, that he'd come out the champion. Watching him study his blade, molest it with passion and look at me with a dangerous smile, I could see why he thought that. My confidence was nowhere hear his level of expertise. He was god material and apparently so was I. But how could I even deny a gods word, especially Zeus. It was now clear to me that the gods wished to see me hovering over Alexander's dead body over shadowing his fresh blood at the end of the fight. It did give me hope but still, there was something about the golden warrior that I did want to get to know, get to see behind his earthiness. But maybe gods were meant to be vulgar and harsh. Maybe they weren't as pure and perfect as they wanted to appear. But he was perfect. Yes with something pure about him. Something innocent like a child. I started to wonder if he has ever been close to anyone. Has he ever had a relationship with the one person who knew him more than himself. One who would listen and understand him. I realize now he doesn't have anybody anymore. The gods are willing to betray him. There were many things he's done wrong but I am not ready to betray him. And even if he did have someone to share his heart with, he will always be alone.

I heard whispers fly through my ears and I turned to see where they were coming from. Slowly I put my sword down by the stone table and distracted, Hephaestus and Alexander didn't see me leave the grotto. I sure as hell didn't know where I was going but I couldn't ignore it.

I moved slowly before an access of another cave-in and I just stood there looking down the long way in. It was far off from the working space of the large mountain almost like it was meant to be hidden. The rocky walls were narrow, cobwebs stitched everywhere. I looked behind me making sure no one had followed or caught me doing something I maybe shouldn't be doing and then squinted looking back trying to see pass the darkness down the cave. I took a slow step and growing more curious hearing more noises coming from in I continued to move through.

The voices got louder the more I inched, squeezing through the walls, getting narrower the further. I hit the webs away and I felt something cold run down my spine so cold it felt wet. My guard was quick and I got my fists ready turning behind me but I saw nothing, just kept hearing the voices. And then my name. _Hephaistion._

I was still prepared to attack at any moment and I cursed that I didn't bring my blade with me. I crept, glaring as I entered the cave. My name was called again this time more clearly and I grinned knowing the devil god lured me here. "Hades?" I kept my voice down. "I know it's you."

My name echoed continuously and I paused my steps darting my eyes around. I was bewildered as translucent spirits, grabbed at me through the inner walls and grounds of the cave. Little fangs and evil wings, they started to growl and bite at me. I grunted swiping and kicking them away until they turned into smoke slithering back into the cracks of the ground. I didn't see it coming and a gold coin rolled by foot. "Hades?" I cautiously picked it up but dropped it when I felt a hand around my throat and then I was pressed into the stony wall.

"Hello my bride."

"I'm not a fucking girl Hades!" I hissed and he liked it purring wildly into my ear.

"You came to see me it seems. You shouldn't walk around by yourself in this hell of a mountain." The god laughed at me and I struggled to get him to release his grip on me.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want? You came to me." He finally let me go after taking his snaky tongue and sliding it up my cheek.

I wiped my face sickened and my anger rose quickly. "I didn't come to you. I would never go to you."

"Not even after my offer?" The devil played like he was offended as he moved stealthily around me.

I forced my self to relax even though I was still tense as he danced around me teasing me like a kid. I just let him not saying a word. Suddenly he grabbed me clenching his fingers at my jaw and biting at me. "You refuse to be mine? Then you refuse your life back."

I snatched my face away from his grasp still glaring. "I refuse to be yours. Yes. I'm not interested." I answered rudely.

He quickly turned his back and laughed out loud. His vile snort becomes boisterous.

"What's so funny?" I was getting annoyed.

Hades knelt down and scooped the dirt from the ground in his hand. He stood and slowly turned to me his hand in a fist. "I'm magic. Watch." He secretly smiled at me and then unwrapped his slim fingers opening his hand. Appearing in his palm was a large silver rusted bowl with ancient writings shining on it.

"What's that?" I asked unsure hesitant to become more involved than I already was. But still something pulled me in.

"Look at your future my love." Hades whispered inside my ear and I almost forgot that he had a possessive soul. A sneaky one as his dark eyes bound me.

I tried fighting the temptation, but I found myself slowly walking towards him getting sucked in. I could have just went back to where I came but I looked inside the cup instead. It had a translucent green smoke inside. My brows furrowed in interest.

The god blowed in the silver chalice. The smoke cleared out and a live image appeared before my eyes. I blinked not understanding. I looked at the god before I took a hold on the cup and peeped again inside.

{_A white frosty wasteland is about to be engrossed in death and bones. Hades rides upon his black battle readied stallion. The horse's mane blazes pure red, the body coal black, with the eyes of fire. A man is by his side, the devil god's first love, walks equipped beside the dark prince. His hair, coal black, thin like fish wire, flowing in the icy weather. He grins, pale lips as heartless as the demon god himself. His perfectly structured form, tall with broad shoulders, paper white skin blending well with the cold air, silver veins designing along his body, fangs of venom with a wide spread raven wings. _

_The two as they lead the charge, have an army following behind them, a dead army of angry possessed souls. They are translucent, deformed, marching towards Ares, the god of the war.}_

I squint in confusion as I watch more of my given future. The image Hades envisioned of us taking over the god's world stealing it from Zeus. "What are you showing me?" I asked my voice withered.

"Your real life. Your life with me. Aren't you beautiful."

"That's not me." I deny as I see myself side by side with the hated god.

_{The beauty lifts his hand and the death army stops. Hades smiles at his surroundings. Ares, the bulky god of torture and discipline holds up his rigged sword towards the sun peeking in through the opaque snow-whites of the heavens. He sounds a charge, and his new army of deadly warriors roar at the enemy. The beauty smirks at his master and Hades nods, letting his army of spirits follow his lover towards the young warriors. Hades devils wings spread as does his brides.}_

"No!" I shook my head. "Forget it. I won't betray them for you." I almost dropped the cup but Hades caught it and held it out, encouraging me to look more.

"Yes you will betray them. You want to know why? Because they will use you. And you will end up just like the golden maned lion." Hades slithered next to me looking over my shoulder and brought the silver chalice back up to my face.

"Alexander?"I replied.

"Yes. The precious little blonde man."

_{He watches with grand irises the two armies in complete battle. But he doesn't care because he's here to fight them off. Even two armies can't hold him back. Snow flakes hit his tan chest, his golden locks. Nothing is cold to him because he's about to ring the world of fire. He stands after sharpening his blade with a cold frozen rock._

_He struts, torso stirring evenly with every step. The only armor of his is secure at his shoulders and knees. Battle skirt tied at his hips. His bare legs quake in muscle and force. His arms ripple as he holds the shield of Achilles. He pulls off his helmet and drops the heavy metal to the white wet ground. _

_The two armies stop and turn at the human god coming their way. He has no one. He stands alone. "I will stand my own ground! I wont fade!" he growls inhumanly.}_

"We'll never fade away." I whispered as I watched entranced.

"The gods are bad Hephaistion. But Alexander is much more obscure. We can stop them all." Hades grinned his sharp teeth and I slowly looked up at him saying nothing. Looking dark eyes passed my ear at something the god twirled a finger down my parted lips before vanishing from my sight. _'__I __will __see __you __my __love__…__real __soon.__'_

"Who are you talking with?" I immediately snapped out of my hazy glare and turned to see Alexander there watching me.

I stuttered to find an answer and it was embarrassing. I had no idea how long he was standing there. Luckily for me he hadn't seen much. "I'm talking with no one… Actually I'm talking to you." I answered nervously while scratching the back of my head.

"Really." His fiery eyes moved around the room. He then smiled. "And to think all beautiful men were crazy. I guess I was right."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not interested in arguing with you today Alexander. I know how much your dick gets hard the minute you get cocky. Bye." I tried moving by him but he simply placed his hand on my chest pushing me back.

"Do you now?" The blonde man looked down at his cock and smirked up at me. "I highly doubt it."

"Can you let me by please?" I folded my arms impatiently even though you could imagine what was going on in my head. Even I was sickened at myself for picturing it. That's at least one thing I knew of my mother. She would be ashamed.

"No." he came up to me approaching predatorily and I kept my focus on him trying to remain unnerved. Man he was an animal, a lion with pride, stealth, beauty, charm, violence. Yet I hated him. I guess it was completely normal for me to feel this way. "Here." He said and I only stared in puzzlement. It took me awhile to figure out when he actually got this close to me and what he was actually touching.

Then I froze up. "Where is your hand?" I whispered moderately which wasn't my intention as I sucked in a breath.

His hand had slipped under my chiton and into the front of my loincloth. "Where do you think?" he seduced his words.

"Alexander," I started to feel lightheaded as he wrapped fingers around my cock. "I don't think this is really appropriate or prince like of you." I tried not to stumble at the awareness of his warm hand against my manhood.

"I am no prince. I am king. " He said with a short prideful purr only grabbing more and I jerked in unexpected excitement.

"Alexander get your hand off my cock!" I tried pushing him away but he seemed much stronger than me that day.

"You like it." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"To fucking rip your heart out." He said with hostility. "Why did my father want to speak with you? Was it about me?"

"Even if it was" I spat back. "I wouldn't tell you."

He gave me a death glare. "If you could have me in your room for a week straight, what would you do to me? Would I be able to keep up with you or are you just a wild animal like me? Would there be certain ways you would want me to touch you." He giggled at my expression. "Do you liked to be licked."He slid his lips against my ear nibbling at the lobe.

"You are a disgusting, low life, angry piece of shit. Get off me."

He pressed his lips further into my cheek and body further into mine and his hand remained at my cock. I turned from him glaring. "And you are a fucking cunt sheet, a stupid mindless whore and if there was any similarity between you and another womans pussy, it wouldn't be a coincidence."

"You know I actually tried to get to understand you. But I realized I can't get my head that far up my ass to do so."

"You're beautiful but I will kill you. Don't let my father get your hopes up." He leisurely backed away from me.

I continued to glare at him and he only smirked and left me in contentment.

* * *

The American and Irish man, who have now grown to be even closer than they had expected, were walking their horses down a path enjoying the outdoor Persian smell and air as well as each others time. They were passing the time thinking about life, their life, where they would end up, and if they could never return back home, how would they manage in another world. Now it seemed frightening because they didn't know what to expect the minute they march off across the world. Before they were naïve and disbelieving about it all and they thought anytime they would wake up in their nice beds, nice homes, with their good friends and family back in LA.

But now Alexander's home was their home and his friends were their friends. It was brave new world.

There boots dragged through Persian soil as big blues eyes watched his grungy looking partner closely. He chuckled to himself thinking Colin looked like his character John Smith in his old movie the 'The New World."

The singer and actor missed his acting days so much. He missed his singing career. His fans. His music. His band. His blackberry. But scanning the distracted light eyes of his friend only made him miss there one chance of being in another film together.

They were trying to enjoy as much free time as they could before they headed off on another journey with Alexander and his army. In contrast with their celebrity way of living they have settled a lot. Jared was hardly his wild, jumping, OCD, managing, arrogant, hard working self anymore. He was still smart, quick thinking, insightful, funny and handsome but he left a lot of himself behind intentionally. He seemed okay with the change. Colin seemed to still be struggling with who he was. He was along way from many women. Along way from Henry and Jimmy. Along way from newspapers, coffee, interviews, movies and everything he felt seemed unrealistic, like he had gone too far without it and that he had no way of understanding himself anymore. And Jared noticed it.

They really haven't considered ahead of time but now they knew now that things were getting heavier, and realizing that Alexander was just as crazy as people read about, they would have to live up to other peoples expectations and not their own for once.

They were hired trained bodyguards now and deep down from the time Hephaistion taught them with the help of the other companions, how to fight, they didn't once think they would make it this far or even last this long always second guessing themselves but Colin reflexively played upon his lips a tiny smile looking back at it all. Again, a dream or not, nightmare or fantasy, no one could be as lucky as those two. Everyone wished they could meet their favorite celebrities, but he and Jared have met their inspirations. Alexander and Hephaistion have inspired the two actors the minute they were handed the script of Oliver Stones documentary. And now they were set out trying to find who they really were. And where they would be taken.

"Where is life taking me? Sadly I don't even know." Colin was talking quietly to himself then felt eerie eyes on him and looked over at Jared with a long smile. "Hi Jared."

Jared didn't answer and only kept staring at him with so much fascination it made Colin feel a bit awkward.

"I said hi Jared. It's not polite to stare….what the fuck are you looking at lad?" Colin rubbed his brow.

"Nothing just you." Jared answered easily.

"Why me?" The Irish man looked away nervously quick.

"Isn't it cool that like years ago we were by each others side almost doing this exact same thing?"

Colin chuckled. "Yea I suppose. It was pretty long ago."

"I know. Would you go back and do it all over?" The American seemed interested in his friend's opinion.

Colin let his horses reigns wrap lightly around his hand as he looked down shyly towards the ground "Yea. I think I would."

"Can you look at me and say that?" Jared asked with a sweet smirk.

The Irish man peeked over at Jared while slowly turning his head with a corny smile. "Yes." He giggled. "I would do it all over. Always."

Jared looked straight ahead and sighed scanning the road ahead of him. "Me too."

They turned to see Ptolemy ride up on his horse already dressed ready to leave.

"Hey Tolem. What's going on?" Jared asked.

The curlied haired general greeted them with a nod. "Arsias is back and I'm afraid with not so good news. The king is angry. We need to get back now. Mazeus didn't make it back with him."

Colin frowned when he heard that Arsias was back. He noticed how suddenly Jared turned introverted and this only made Colin angrier but he told Jared before that he would support him through anything so he had to be that person for him. Jared looked shyly up at his friend, while biting his lower lip almost for reassurance that everything was going to be okay and Colin gave him back a small supportive smile.

It had to happen eventually the Irish man told himself. He would try not to let it get to him.

"How angry is Alexander?" the Irish man asked now turning back to Ptolemy.

Ptolemy frowned noticing the sudden change in the two. "He wants to set out now." The general answered with a serious expression.

It was many hours before the journey was actually intended and Jared and Colin shared a quick uncertain glance then leaped onto their horses heading back to the palace with Ptolemy at their side.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support, reviews, messages, story alerts, favorite alerts, author alerts and such ^_^ and especially to those who have lasted this long with me. Guess what? Arsias is back! I know I hate him too.-Stranger**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**-I do not own these fine men. They own themselves.

**Far, far away and Long, long ago-****Chapter 27**

_**~Part II~**_

None of the generals after the king had summoned them verbalized a single word in pure anticipation of how he might respond. They were waiting for Alexander to say anything about the capturing of Mazeus that unfortunately came to pass by his own people, something they weren't prepared for and it left Alexander offended.

The blonde king sat in silence at his desk rubbing mindlessly his fingers together as he thought in the deeps of his mentality. It was the same look after he had heard the news of his father's murder and when he had to regain the interest of the men who were left unpredictably in his hands. He wasn't prepared for that either.

Hephaistion watched anxiously towards his king more desperate than the rest. They all knew that look. Nail biting. What to do, what to do? The blue eyed man blinked once with still no answer of what will lie ahead. If anyone was a thinker it was Alexander. And if anyone was an unrealistic thinker, it was Alexander the king. The men had all rights to be nervous before him. It was unusual for moments like these to succumb. Hephaistion admittedly never knew what was going on in his best friends head and chances were the men around didn't either and being brought up under different learning grounds while Phillip ruled, the elders weren't going to agree with whatever Alexander's next words were going to be especially the wise Parmenion waiting for every opportunity to raise high objections.

Cleitus looked inquiringly up at Arsias, who seemed to be the only man in the room relaxed before the magnificent dissatisfied god. Parmenion, Antigonus, Polyperchon, Nearchus, Craterus and Hephaistion were also sharing each other uncomfortable glances because nothing was worse than Alexander in silence. An entire army could flee of the looks by his disenchanted eyes, full of closure and darkness saturating in complete focus no doubt trying to cope with this failure, in which he was proud to have very little of.

"There was no telling where they came." Arsias spoke certainly yet carefully. "I believe Mazeus was watched closely upon since the exchange of letters Alexander."

"Or we have a spy among us." Keenly exclaimed Hephaistion while glaring all distaste towards the older soldier.

Arsias parted his lips to say something but then Ptolemy strolled vigilantly into the meeting quarters with Jared and Colin behind.

The curled haired general noticed Hephaistion and Arsias shooting each other wretched glares and seeing that the two were going to end this meet in an oral argument Ptolemy spoke up and their attention spun elsewhere. "Your men are in gearing process my king as scheduled. We wait to take further orders."

Alexander didn't seem to take notice of the three who had just entered and they knew despite it being a good looking day out, the sun as contrasted as Alexander's fair golden locks, that the inner silence they entered upon was unusual and uncomfortable to witness.

"Ha. That was a good save." Jared whispered to Ptolemy seeing that Arsias refrained from further terms towards Alexander's lover or whatever the hell they were to each other. They seemed more like best friends than lovers in Jared's mind and maybe that's all they were. Just like he and Colin.

Ptolemy tried not to smile at the remark seeing as matters were serious but it was hard not to smile around the bizarre energy that was Jared. Colin was much more disciplined now, not like his 'drinking everday, riding motorcycles he couldn't even ride just because it made him look cool' days.

Colin looked to Ptolemy wondering about the king and the general called the king's name again to see if he could capture at least some of his attention but he went about it very formally.

Alexander's eyes flickered and he wasn't so timelessness anymore then gave a slight nod and Ptolemy stepped back with Jared and Colin preferring to stay as far as possible in the corner incase Alexander lashed out his sword and destroyed something. They couldn't count how many times he's ruined something through uncontrolled anger.

He finally lifted his eyes to them and they were surprised he hadn't forgotten that they were there even though at the moment it would have been much to their luck.

In between silence while they awaited any words from the king, Arsias pried a slight glance towards the beautiful singer then winked and turned his attention straight again. Jared quickly looked away backing more behind Ptolemy and Colin saw this aswell but they were both smart not to speak as much as the Irish man wanted to feed Arsias his own tongue and eyes.

"If Darius is how I believe he is, he will send all the threats he can and make an effort to continue with further negotiations thus which I will disregard and discount his attempted actions." Alexander finally spoke, standing from his seat and walking before his men like a majestic god. He had no smile on his mouth, and his arms folded across his chest as he paced. "Our satrap can not be here but I will no longer delay the march. My mother will be in charge. I can't risk leaving Babylon without a governor and she will govern as long as I am away, in my name."

Parmenion grunted expecting such an answer and Ptolemy quickly gave the old man a grin predicting his reaction as well. "Pray tell us you aren't leaving her with the royal daughters. She will only feel contested Alexander." The older general strictly replied seriousness towards his young king.

"You grow frustrated for no purpose old friend. I understand your concern Parmenion and I am already ahead of you. They are to come with us. I know my mother; she will feel threatened with their presence."

Parmenion couldn't ignore the fact that they had just agreed on something. It was their first official agreement since Phillip was around. And it was a start but Parmenion still remained unsatisfied with Alexander's decision making. Firstly he thought him too young and naïve to be a ruler in the first place and second Alexander was impractical, to all.

"It's brilliant. It will be like you never left as long as she's here." Ptolemy replied, only one of the few who actually trusted his mother was a fairly decent human.

"Exactly. She knows and understands my arranged purpose. " Alexander sent a lovely smile the older general's way and pleaded with his eyes. "Forgive Me Parmenion but I am Alexander."

"Of course you are." Parmenion huffed. "I've heard that a thousand times before."

"Good and you shall hear it many more times until one realizes." Alexander advised him with a charming grin. The rage seemed to be gone though and that made the general's at least thankful. It also made Hephaistion look away smiling, cutely blushing.

"What of Mazeus. Are we to go for him?" Arsias asked unassumingly. "It was my fault Alexander." he bowed and warded his eyes to the floor with pretense shame. "I should have brought coastal defenses. It seems Darius is smarter than we have previously thought. While we make arranges he's already ahead?"

"And we shall be smarter than the enemy and faster." Hephaistion replied directly to the soldier. "Always!"

"Either way they were on to us. It was perfectly planned." Arsias spat back at the blue eyed man. "You dare accuse me of anything Hephaistion. If anything the letters should have been sent more carefully." Arsias confronted the blue orbs piercing right at him knowing he had just pissed him off.

Colin thought it amazing. One could die in the blink of an eye at how fast Hephaistion reacted snatching a knife from his side ready to slit the soldiers throat. "Are you accusing Alexander of being a mutinous king! Maybe it was you who were being scouted upon. Afterall you are our little messenger." The brown haired general raised his voice to him and Arsias yelled back.

Immediately Ptolemy had to make sure Hephaistion didn't leave any blood on the floor by making his way between both he and Arsias while the other generals grew restive.

"You damn dog Hephaistion, in my position you would do no different than I!"

"I wouldn't flee like a little cunt; I would follow and track the enemy as best as I could." Hephaistion reputed.

Jared and Colin both kept in my mind that there wasn't much information about Hephaistion to understand him. Who he was and how he was, but now they knew, he was the king's protector and guide, much more than a general waking up every morning to a job he hated, much more than a soldier who felt he had no choice but to fight and much more than just a lover. He lived for Alexander and cared for him just as much, not wanting anything in return but his safety and the world knew it by the general's conditions. It was frightening yet interesting to see the general so dangerous and cold and not so obviously generated by the media for being the 'quiet nice guy.'

"You're as reckless as Alexander then." Arsias scoffed turning away.

"I'm as hopeful."

"It is alright Hephaistion." Alexander interrupted patiently and Ptolemy felt it was safe enough to go back to his spot.

The king enduringly smiled with an admiration towards his dear friend then turned his attention to Arsias who left the brunette man one last glare. "I did not want any guards sent with you on the mission for reason. Things go wrong and I am well aware of it and that is why I only sent you. If I were to send more I would risk valuable men becoming captives and important information involving my plans if any of them were questioned. Darius will torture Mazeus for answers but he will not kill him, this gives us hope." Alexander showed no signs of apprehension and he stayed consistently positive. "If Darius is in Persepolis and if that is where they are bringing Mazeus we still gain the upper hand and the better opportunity lies with us to finally capture Darius and give Mazeus back his rightful position, a privilege of his king Alexander."

Jared wanted to interupt but decided against it.

"Alexander Darius is only going to laugh about this." Parmenion rumbled. "When he finds out an attempt from you behind his back. Please think further about this."

"Alexander, think of what your father would have done." Polyperchon nodded with Parmenion and one eyed Antigonus. "He never had any high expectations such as yours Alexander."

"My father would give in and run!" The king flared up in emotional instability.

"All we ask is for you to rethink this once again." Parmenion answered calmly knowing that Alexander was much like his father when it came to rage.

It was awkward for Colin and Jared to be a part of another meeting where Parmenion remained resilient to his king and how sweet mannered Alexander was towards all even though they came off as defying but now they saw a wrath burn up in the king's eyes and no doubt grew from the mention of Phillip. "Oh snap, this is going to be bad." Colin murmured and just seconds later Alexander proved himself one of the titans.

If titans could even compare, this was a tiny titan who drank a shit load of wine and who had no problem sharing his anger with all present.

"I have nothing to rethink and I am not my father! I far surpass him in everyway possible."

"You are far from reason Alexander!" Parmenion voiced back at him in Phillip's defense. Alexander was a good king and he was right, the men feared him surpassing his father and the endless journey they were about to embark upon afraid home wouldn't be just Macedon, but the world, for Alexander was ever moving, never settled.

"I am far from defeat and closer to the truth."

"Be reasonable for Zeus sake boy!"

Alexander laughed at him heatedly. "Zeus is my shadow. He is my reason."

The energy building was astonishing. Jared caught the way Hephaistion grew tensely jealous of Alexander's mention of Zeus. He noticed Nearchus reserved from the rest. Cleitus looking to Parmenion hoping he would shut the fuck up, Arsias grinning constantly and Alexander's gold mane rising with fire. It was hectic needless to say, not the sort of debates he was used to back home. Alexander would either make the best president or the worst, neither Democrat or Republican.

"Great you've pissed him off and we haven't even made it out of Babylon yet." Cleitus said with his own disappointed humor.

"Shut it Black." The older general shook a strict finger at the blacked haired general. "You Cleitus should be blamed for the way he is because you helped raise him."

"Fuck you old bitch. I raised Alexander well. Right Alexander?"

"That is correct and none better to do it then Cleitus." Alexander answered pissing Parmenion off just that much more.

"Hardly your doing but your sisters." The old general pointed out to Cleitus.

"Pfft, now I take it as a compliment."

"Didn't we tell you guys not to mention his dad around him? I could have sworn we made that clear." Jared shouted over their bickering.

"Stay out of this you two. You've caused enough trouble by entering lands you weren't welcomed in the first place." Parmenion hissed pointing at them like a disappointed father.

"Fuck that, Alexander loved us. Deal with it." Colin answered back.

Nearchus and Ptolemy turned to the door seeing Cassander peek in. "What's going on?" Cassander mouthed quietly even though it wasn't like those in the room would hear him in the first place.

Ptolemy just shook his head not even bothering to explain because it was all pretty much clear.

Philotas, Leonnatus and Perdicas also peeked in and decided that this was another meeting they could ditch and pretend they had bigger duties to attend. So they did leaving the area as quickly as possible.

Cassander silently ridiculed Ptolemy and Nearchus before taking off incase Alexander or someone else spotted them. Nearchus sulked and rolled his eyes, both generals instantly turning back to the argument.

"Alexander was only curious like he is with a lot of things. That's why he picked you up." Craterus responded towards Colin and Jared. "Especially when he sees something pretty. Perhaps like Hephaistion."

Hephaistion rose his hand high the only one not speaking out of term besides Alexander who was as laid back as could be.

"Yes go ahead Hephaistion." Alexander said.

"Thanks. Craterus go die. That is all."

Craterus gave the pretty general a quick finger and the more quarrelling expanded, the young king seemed less troubled of the Mazeus situation almost quickly while observing his men. As long as they were arguing it meant it was a good debate and as long as it was about him he didn't really care. He giggled entertained as hell and it shut everyone up.

"You think this is funny Alexander? Because it's not." Only Hephaistion had the audacity to speak to his king that way and get away with it.

Alexander smiled widely staring them down. "You men are passionate and I love it and that's why you're are my best. We are ready for business. Darius probably already opened his coward mouth Parmenion. Then so be it. He can laugh all he wants. This is no defeat to me. I shall write another letter and let him know handing it to him in person that I am no tale. I'm not a story. I am real and I am Alexander. I lead this great army against him and he flees like a damn coward, a lamb from a lion. I have his men and family he's left behind and they join me at free will because they understand and come to terms that I am responsible for them and they worship me for it, and they mock his shame as do I. Are you men afraid of one threat Darius has against us or are you afraid of the power I will inflict on him if we are to cross? I would be afraid of me." Alexander gave them a wicked grin. "Darius will honor me as king of Asia. If he refuses then he shall know my true wrath. I do not play games. I play life and if he dares comes and approaches me as his equal than I shall be merciful but if he still claims to be even the lowest of kings, he shall come and fight me face to face for that title for I am the judge and there shall be only one king. For I hold him responsible for his own treachery and abandonment towards his people. Those working with him and against us do not know what power I posses to love and unite. If only they take me seriously then they shall be free men. Since they don't, they are dead men. Alexander will show no mercy when I step foot into Susa and the capital city unless they bow to me, their god." He watched every single expression in the room. "Great now I have your attention. Let's make our move. We march now."

Alexander with a stride of power and supremacy left the room heading directly towards his mothers quarters and the generals could breath and stir easily again. "My god that man has balls like a horse men." Cleitus shook his head chuckling.

Jared and Colin looked questioningly. They seemed uneasy about Alexander's presentation and Ptolemy let them know it was going to be alright. He knew they weren't used to everything yet around them in this new world and it was only natural for them to feel this way but Parmenion had good reason to believe Alexander was mad. It was the perfect time to display just how mad. This was the beginning of the newer king that had lost his men's loyalty and they knew that, just never knew they would come to this point. Honestly they thought in some miraculous way they would be home by now, still not accepting this as reality and mostly a dream.

Alexander was a megalomaniac, no doubt psychotic and deranged in the way he approached such oppositions. His white light fell immediately before them and the truth wasn't easy to watch. He was derailed inside and such wreck ness he would fail to control. They knew that, they knew all about it. But did Hephaistion?

"More than one can handle." Parmenion grunted folding his arm answering Black Cleitus. "He's mad. He should just leave Darius alone and continue home."

"That would be too easy for Alexander Parmenion you know that. To leave him alive is possibly Alexander's greatest threat as new king. He risks that he risks all." Answered Hephaistion.

"Hephaistion you should have better sense than him, than any of us really after all you were Aristotle's favorite. You of all have that man chained to your hands. Teach him the real way and not the way he wants things done." Parmenion informed severly with the older generals nodding in conformity.

The brunette tried to hold back his bad manner but it was strictly shown through his eyes. "You couldn't be anymore wrong. To think I have control of our king? It's not a matter of what's right, it's what's going to get the job done and I seem to be the only one who believes that he can Parmenion. You assume I haven't tried but nothing is changing his mind. If I am indeed as you say Aristotle's favorite then I will tell you what he told me, that Alexander will have it no other way whether I speak up or not. How's that for some sense?" The beautiful man replied and swayed angrily from the room.

They watched him leave.

"He's smart but again he's young." Parmenion spoke about Hephaistion once the general was gone from ear shot. "Phillip was a reasonable, a realist. And Alexander is a dreamer an idealist. How did they become so far apart?" the old general said as the elders remained.

"Oh hell let Darius piss his cloth Parmenion. I'd pay to see that." Ptolemy laughed and followed Hephaistion out.

"We'll go home eventually." Cleitus ensured.

"Cleitus you don't understand. None of you do. Alexander isn't planning on ever going home." Retorted Parmenion.

"Well then let's make this the best of him."

The rest of the men cleared out the room and somehow Arsias remained last with Jared by eye contact.

"I've missed you Jared. You look different." he smiled, attitude nonchalant.

"Thanks." Jared directed his eyes more to the ground than anywhere else.

"I want to touch you and hold you again. I've only thought about you for so long."

Jared eyes grew not ready for that and cleared his throat later seeing Colin by the entrance biting his tongue. He didn't respond and wasn't planning on it.

"Hey we have to get ready Jared. Excuse me for the interruption." The Irish man didn't sound happy nor did he look it.

"Yea coming." Jared hurried out and Arsias smirked at the Irish man but they shared no words and the rest of the way to their quarters Colin stayed as close as possible to his friend without making it obvious why he was attached to Jared's shoulder.

* * *

Alexander adjusted his attire that his mothers service slaves helped him in and he turned to her, who he saw frolicking around with a bunch of tiny snakes on her bed. He smiled softly at the creatures remembering them from his childhood and so much more memories.

She slid two nails along the scaly skin and then looked to her son. "You look uncertain about something?" She noticed in his eyes. There was never a time where she couldn't read him.

"Nights without rest, days of work, that is all." He answered letting his gaze run free from the distractions in his head.

"Ah, my poor child." It was a wicked loving say she's had for him since he was in her womb. "You can't go take the world so restless my Achilles."

Her transparent gown attached loosely to her shapely body as she placed the snakes back into the basin. She held out her arms for him and he walked slowly over and knelt before her. She glanced her mystic eyes down at her interrelated son and smiled something special for him. He restlessly and as usually gave her a loving smile in return. She was sitting upon her bed and he was kneeling on the ground in between her legs, his head rested in her lap, his blonde curls overlapping her silky thigh.

"I will lead and we'll take all that we can, kill all who represent him and against me. I will not allow any pretense among frauds that dishonor me." Alexander said with his eyes closed.

"Spoken like a true king. Like Zeus himself." Olympias petted his hair and felt wetness through her dress. He looked up at her with much uncertainty but definitely not aware of his own tears. They were just there almost without purpose.

"It's hard to satisfy my dreams when I have such little faith following behind me. Am I selfish mother? Was dad better than me? Am I a bad king?" He was her child again.

Olympias gave him a formidable look, his doubts never acceptable before her. "I warned you about your men Alexander. Didn't I? Putting lies in your head. Eventually they will come to realize just how great you are my son and if they turn from you, they will lose all and the gods shall look upon them as unworthy of your greatness." She wiped his sadness away and lifted his chin where they met eye to eye. "Don't let your doubts control you. I've raised you better than that."

He arose from the ground and she kissed her distorted minded son thankful for his love, but also with personal covetousness on his lips. He simply accepted it back, so personal, hand cupping against soft cheeks but with no other feeling towards her than her being the woman who produced him. They did without a doubt share a dysfunctional relationship and that was always questioned by his men but it was nothing more than what myths they've heard about the son and mother. "You should have no worries or fears. They shadow you. Be the best. Always Achilles."

Alexander nodded so invisibly, with a perilous identity, while backing slowly away from her yet his eyes remained innocent and vulnerable. "Come see me off mother." He took her hands in his. He went from a tyrant to a scared child that day.

They left the quarters.

* * *

Hephaistion entered Arsias quarters after the welcome back meeting had went downhill. The general still had his suspicions about the soldier and wasn't planning on letting him off without questioning him first just like any good general would do if they felt a threat against the king.

The rusty haired soldier was slightly bent over writing something on some parchment at his desk. He smiled knowing if anyone was worthy of the title predator and stalker it was Hephaistion. He referred his as a human panther. A wild cat. "You can keep an eye on me if you want Hephaistion. It won't prove any disloyalty toward our young king."

The general just smirked making himself comfortable by entering in. "Then you won't mind if I have a word with you?" his eyes wandered around the room keeping alert for any thing of suspicion.

"Where would be my manners to say no to a beautiful woman?" Arisas stopped what he was doing then turning to face the taller man. "What is it you need to ask of me my lady?"

"Two things." Hephaistion said looking back at the other man with incrimination. "Your plot behind Mazeus?"

"A plot? There is no plot." Arsias put aside his parch and moved away from the table. "Mazeus was careless and because he was communicating with our King, the Persians eventually found him suspicious and he got captured. In truth and in the view of the enemy he got what he deserved. So maybe you need to question Alexander perhaps instead of me. According to rumor your king isn't so trustworthy." He poured himself a cup, holding back from saying anything too against Alexander while trying to keep the environment casual, seeing as it almost brought a knife to his gut the last time his encounter with the king's lover. "I see why the generals become doubtful; afterall he did kill his father for position."

"You lie. You are incompetent to believe such rumor. Somehow I find it with straight disbelief that you were involved with Mazeus' departure. Humor me in the next three minutes that I hope will painfully go slowly by."

The soldier scoffed and gulped some wine before explaining himself. "Hephaistion I saw Mazeus with my own eyes get tortured and taken away by Darius secretaries.' I was sent on this mission alone as Alexander mentioned it would be reckless of me to try and stop them and strive not to get captured myself as a spy of Darius, in which I am. Do not question my duty any further. I have not the answer you are demanding. I know Jared and Colin have you believe that Darius' army is being led straight to Ecbatana to raise a new fleet. A stronger one. It makes sense that he would, Darius would attempt a larger army after that horrendous defeat, but I doubt he's building them there."

Hephaistion peered at him. "Either way Alexander plans to march there in eight months time. If we find no signs that Darius even stepped foot in Persepolis than prepare to have even bigger problems with the king."

"And you?"

"We already have our problems."

"Alright then. Cheers to Alexander. The only king of Asia." Arsias lifted his cup to his moist lips, smiling at the general with suspected eyes.

Hephaistion took more offence to that, strutted slowly towards him and picked the cup from his hand. "And cheers to me," he dumped the wine to the floor. "When I finally cut your throat and watch you bleed all over the place. When I find you guilty and arrest you for treason, in the words of our king, it will be glorious."

Arsias sneered at the liquid around his feet. "Cheers then, to your biggest mistake."

"What do you want with Jared?" the question came almost instantly.

Arsias narrowed his gaze and lessened in disdain. He sighed, smiled at the general and moved back around his room taking a seat on his sofa delaying the response. He grinned at the demanding eyes. "What makes you think I want him?"

"Good answer." Hephaistion said. "So stay away."

"And if he comes running to me like a little lap dog? Which he will." Arsias insulted maliciously.

The general shook his head. "I'll be there." He answered and left the room.

* * *

They didn't now what type of future the present was leading them into but what they did know was that they weren't going home anytime soon as long as Alexander wouldn't let them go, mentally. They were his children, his toys, his friends, his property, they were his everything.

"I don't have the guts to tell Alexander. You tell him." Jared said bothering Colin while the Irish man was dressing in his tan linen armor and muscle cuirass. It was beautiful ancient Greek work, hinged on one side and buckled on the other, leathers straps attached to the shoulder and folds before the chest attaching right to a belt. He exhaled strongly while tying on his brace leather arm cuffs.

"Let it go. It's not our place Jared." Colin said slumping down on the couch now tying up his leathered boots. "Didn't we say that we shouldn't interfere?"

"Colin are you fucking kidding me right now? Innocent lives here?"

"What the hell Jared." The Irish man stood before his short friend once equipping himself. "Alexander killed thousands, you know that, and I hate to break it to you but that's life."

"I hate war, I hate killing." Jared responded sadly. It wasn't necessarily about them not finding Darius but more about the lives that will be lost.

"That's ironic considering your last album. So you had little kiddies singing with you because it made you feel like war was not scary? Look where we are."

"I sing about a different type of war. You are going to let him march into Persepolis, sack the city, rape the women, kill the kids and burn it to the ground where he's only going to regret it later? That makes a lot of sense considering we can prevent it." Jared answered with his famous sarcasm.

"Jared this is not our war, okay?" Colin didn't know if that was selfish of himself to say that but it was the truth.

Jared glared at his friend daring him to finish.

"Are you two ready." Hephaistion stormed into their room finishing threading his last braid. His armor was as brilliant on him as it was on a king worthy of it.

"Uh sort of." Colin delayed in reply, the two friends still standing before each other while trying to come up with a decision.

Hephaistion fastened his blade at his side then looked at Jared and noticed he wasn't even attempting to get ready. "Jared get dressed, we leave now."

"I don't want to go." The singer replied persistently with a lazy shrug then brushed slightly by the general over to the couch and sat down moving his hair behind his ear and taking a book from the table to read.

The general didn't believe his ears and immediately grew annoyed. "You don't have a choice." He stated irately.

"So I have no rights here anymore?" Jared continued to not do what he was told and seemed to be more interested examining the pages he couldn't even understand the ancient glyphs, but tried testing all the patience in the room. "That's not a surprise."

"You had no rights to begin with." The general replied harshly, this triggered something in Jared's head and the singer stood to face the general with just as much edge.

"Excuse me." The singer's eyes flashed strongly and Colin cleared his throat feeling the tension between the two beautiful men growing as if there were more than two of them in the room. Both were stubborn and both were deadly, one with words the other with a sword. "Are we Alexander's slaves now?" the singer asked sassily as he brought his hands to his hips.

If they thought Alexander had personality disorders the general definitely did as well just better hidden than his lover and he didn't have time for this mostly due to a time issue.

Hephaistion took aggressively Jared by his arm and snatched him closer. "Listen, are you going to be a problem because if you are, I have about a hundred different ways of killing a man. You will be flirting with death I swear it."

It was no blush. Jared was still not important enough to Hephaistion that would cause him to hold back.

"Don't threaten me." Jared answered trying to steal his arm away but couldn't and the more he tried the tighter Hephaistion squeezed not giving a damn if he was hurting him.

"Then get ready. It's rude to keep the king waiting." He growled in his face.

"I said I wasn't going, now let go of me." Jared lifted his other hand to swing at the general in defense and both men had an equal chance of taking each other down, both were as fierce.

Hephaiston caught his wrist before any blow was landed and he easily flared up. "How unwise."

Jared cried out and his hair wisped from his face when he felt himself thrown up against the wall and nails pried at his wrist, pinning him there, the general looking ready to kill him. "If Alexander didn't like you so much, you would be dead already, listen to me, this isn't your world, it's Alexander's, let him take it. I only care about his happiness. Not yours. So whatever you think you have to do in order to survive and satisfy him, then I suggest you get right along to it. You are coming with us because he wants you there with him and sickly you make him happy so you could imagine when he's not happy I'm not happy and if it comes to it and I find out you make him sad, you will die by my hand."

The singer didn't say anything seeing the very essence of Olympias in him. There was so much competition for Alexander and not just by those two.

"Jesus Christ. Hephaistion he doesn't mean it." Colin rushed over to them before two cute men would wound up dead on the floor. "Hephaistion, listen Jared doesn't think it a good idea to head to Persepolis that's all. He's just uncertain. And I am too. "

"Its destined is it not." He kept his eyes on Jared.

"That's exactly it. Because the fate of it."

"I can not question Alexander and his ways. If he's hard to talk to and sleep with then no doubt he's hard to convince."

"You won't even try." Jared hissed at him.

"Do not tell me what you know. Or Alexander for that matter." The general calmed and let go of Jared's arm. "I will tell you again. Get ready."

"What if it's something he might regret?" Jared boldly spoke up not letting it go. Colin moaned hoping Jared wouldn't say anything further from that.

"He doesn't like to be questioned. It will make him look weak as a leader. Now follow orders, put on your shit, or I will dress you myself."

"I don't know how your mindset works these days. We kill each other too where we are from, we've had battles and wars and we've had some crazy leaders. But don't you notice Hephaistion, can't you see it in Alexander of what he might become later on. What influence he has on the future? Something more personal that you might not like?"

Hephaistion became quiet pondering about a few things before tears grew faintly in his eyes.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Raheem stays with me. I walk through the crowd and examine the many events but do not participate. We pass by human and animal sacrificing. A wild lady with bad teeth in charge of the booth tries to catch my attention but I ignore her while I watch the people bringing brought before a statue of their influenced god and slayed. People walk all day and night around with large torches sanctifying the air with the burning scent. We pass by an orgy, an offering to the god Dionysus. A man is dressed in a purple cloak and crown made of olives with a cup of wine. A woman is on her knees with her mouth around his cock. There is a line of women waiting to be that person. There is a prayer group sprinkling barley on their breast and chopping their hair off in offering to the goddess Athena.

There is a ceremony for Demeter, the Eleusian Mysteries but this is held in a giant tent where people tell their secrets, giving their confession. In return they gain the mysteries of their god.

Many rituals. Wine testing. Dramas. Dancing and singing.

It is the festive and celebration of the gods. We honor them and in return they honor us. Slave girls serving every man who came down on this special day. There are many tents to check around and many sports to attend. This is the only night the warriors and fighters have something to live for other than being slaved inside our own accommodations.

"Come on slow ass, a holy priestess is sacrificing blood to the gods!"

The problem is everyone is more excited than I am. I am home sick and I don't even know where home is.

I follow Raheem towards the altar where their pick of an animal was a ram. A ram with three horns. Stubborn and tough fighting for its life. The priestess tightens the chains around its neck and pulls the animal to the surface of the altar and takes a machaira, lifts the animals head and slices the throat letting it bleed. More priest and priestess gowned in dark cloaks and hoods draping over their heads gather around the altar with large bowls to collect the fresh red blood and the audience cheers enthusiastically their love for the gods. They proceed to cut the beast open, they find nothing wrong with its insides and accept it as food for the rest of the feast.

"I think I prefer some wine, bread and honey at the moment." I walk away disgusted and without knowing it meant disrespect Raheem called for me.

"Oh you dishonorable bastard." He snuck away from the altar and ended up following me while being slightly disappointed.

I didn't blame him but I wasn't interested in the games, the parties, the orgies, or the feast. I was just interested in escape and I was becoming obsessed with it. My living under the gods division felt meaningless. "You can't just leave in the middle of a sacrifice; the gods will look poorly on you."

"I don't care about the gods or about what they think; I just want my freedom."

"What's wrong with you? Your home is here. There is nothing outside of the god's world Phai."

"Have you seen Aphrodite around, I need to speak with her." I clearly ignored his statement.

"Is that who you're looking for? You know the gods only watch us attend their festival from their mount right? They don't participate."

"Things aren't what you think they are Raheem. You've been locked in this realm for so long you don't remember what your true purpose is. We are slaves nothing more." I sternly stated and he acknowledged the dejection.

Raheem captured my wrist before I kept moving.

"Do you want to come and join the athletic games atleast? The Pythian. We could hear some beautiful melodies. "

"No." I shook my head.

"What about the most famous. The Olympic Games? I'm sure there would be much competition. Or the Panathenaic games. Wrestling?"

Wrestling. It comes to mind. I was once good at it. I pause and remember defeating a bunch of unfamiliar faces while taking them to a dusty ground. They are young kids. And we are in school. But that's the only picture that appears to me.

"No." I give him an apologetic smile then I continue on not really knowing where I'm heading just passing through it seems.

"Athena would be so proud that such a great warrior like you isn't even participating with her games." he yells at me.

I stop and look at him. "Raheem you can go and enjoy the games but I'm not interested. Go have fun without me, don't let me hold you back from having a good time." I smile to let him know that I wasn't angry or annoyed. "Okay?"

"Fine I will see you later. Don't piss anyone off like you've done me though."

"I'll try not to." I chuckle lightly.

Raheem blowed me a pretense kiss and headed off into the directions towards the games and where everything seemed to be happening. I see him dissapear in the movement then I leave quickly.

I exhaled sadly noticing there was nowhere to escape, guards heavily on duty, but it was certain that they would have as many as possible, as the events would be going on for days. I find a nice quiet area and lay flat on the grass resting myself and my eyes. "Remember Hephaistion? Why can't you remember anything?" I breathed. "Am I that cursed?"

_What did I do to have to fight for this? _

Sleep crept into my lids_. _

_ Mom…_

_ Dad…_

It is spring and I feel the rain sprinkle down on my face as my father swings me around in his loving arms. My mother watches from the kitchen window_. _

_I remember our home again. _

_I remember my family..._

_… _but that's it, that's how far I've gotten after so long being stuck in another land and earned nothing yet.

_I remember each of their touch, their scent, and their smiles. Our happiness. _But I can't get passed that.

I dreamt for a long time. It was just my memories repeating over and over again trying hard to get by of what I know and into the mind where everything seems to be shut off. I can't light the fire in my heart to remember further back. Rememebr Hephaistion…I urge myself.

...

...

_Blonde curls against his lips and a smile of a happy boy. He's covered in dirt but he still remains precious. "You beat me again Hephaistion. Next time though. I promise."_

"Phai!" I feel someone hit me and I shoot my eyes open and see Raheem looking down at me. "Now you can't even stay awake for the sky lights?"

Magic fire hits the air and explodes into a large mortar of light. I lean up and see that whilst I was asleep the crowds of people have swarmed around to watch the fireworks. I didn't hear the cheers and I didn't hear the fires blasts. They were screaming at the sky as if the holy fire was going to rain down any minute. Colors blasting everywhere bringing the heavens realm to life. The powerful element lighting up the clouds forming into shapes and many different sizes exciting even the warriors like little children**.**

I didn't bother answering. "Are the games over already?"

"Yes this is the last event of the night. You've been out that long?'

"Apparently so. Why did you wake me?" I might have been upset. Not only was I interrupted from my dream but from a memory of a beautiful blonde boy.

"I thought there was something wrong."

"I have a blade on me and there is a reason why gladiators should never be interrupted during sleep Raheem."

"You didn't lash out."

"Right." I looked around confused almost like I was after something so much more. I stood and my eyes and head bounced everywhere maybe hoping to find Aphrodite. Maybe hoping that there would be a path where I could run and never come back.

But I realize a dream is just a dream. It wasn't real even as much as I wanted it to be.

"You've been acting awkward. Do you feel alright?" Raheem asks me.

"Yea, yea, sorry just tired." I kept my gaze open.

"I will believe you this time." Raheem sat comfortably leaning somewhat back to watch the works and all watched the event other than Alexander who I had spotted by coincidence. I noticed he would rather fuck a drunken girl off to the side, her moans as loud as the explosions itself. I swallowed and watched intently and becoming attached I couldn't look away. I felt myself prying in just to see clearer. It was dark but still the bodies were recognized by the moon and not so much the people.

I sat down by Raheem but kept my eyes off the sky and at the man entering her over and over staying as intrigued as a possible virgin. While the fires slowly died and dispersed in the air the people slowly cleared out once the stars began to twinkle and the planets exposed and I believe he was in and out of her for a good hour.

It was just us warriors left and we sat watching the shooting stars. Well they were. I had accidentally been caught closely spying the girl being fucked like an animal. Her lips part and his wet tongue slips into her mouth. His body forms into her, his grasp on her thigh, high up over his strapping powerful shoulders, her naked breast smashed against his as they connect in their wild sexuality. It was close to remarkable watching him smile against her mouth as if sex is the only thing that pleased him. I've never seen that smile before.

"You want to know what cock feels like?"

"What?" I blankly answered before I remembered I had been caught earlier. Then came the cursing because now Raheem assumed what he had assumed from the very beginning. That I had this crush on the golden warrior. "No."

"Go ask him. If you don't then I will."

"No Raheem."

"Hey Alexander, Phai wants to know what cock feels like!" he yelled laughing loudly.

The rest of the warriors began to snicker and tease but I didn't take it personally until the son of a god shoved the girl away from him and told everyone to clear out with a cocky grin smearing across his toned face. The girl was already on the verge of passing out. The golden man stretched his muscles out and began to saunter my way.

I frowned and the fighters left giggling offering me such luck. "Hey!" I yelled at them. "Raheem!"

I turned to the blonde warrior whose hair was even bright in the dark and he stopped before me. "It's your lucky day, my cock remains hard."

I was disgusted. "I would rather have anyone's cock in me then yours." I spat and attempted to leave but was stopped by Alexander's hand at my throat and he pushed me back onto the ground. I didn't comprehend the hand around my neck right away but I knew something was happening. It wasn't death though. I take it this was how he took all his prey.

Instinct crept in and I strike at him but he acts like I never landed a blow. He lowers himself onto my lap and bites at my jaw chuckling gracefully. "Get off me!" I hiss squirming frantically. "I swear to the gods.'

"You swear to the god's what, you don't believe in them."

He grapples me and forces his strong fingers around my wrists to keep me restrained and sticks them right above my head. He buries himself between my legs, and removes my loincloth as I struggle against him. "Get off! I don't want this!"

I was panicking ever so greatly. I was scared of this more than I was of death and handled it like anyone would, meanwhile he was probably calling me girl names.

"Everyone wants this." He answered possessed by Dionysus himself. "Be careful what you want, you just might get it."

I smelt the wine on him. I saw the beverage circling in his grey eyes. He chews at my neck and eventually lets my wrists go. I still felt he was holding me down so I didn't move them to try and stop him. I stayed in place.

He brushed his fingers over my cracked lips and kissed me. And not seeing it coming he shoved carelessly his cock in me pushing with force and enters me between attempted struggling, trying to fight back. I handled him fairly well at first until he started fucking me the same way he fucked the drunken whore. I shut my eyes tight and grab at the grass ripping it from the ground. I moved forward trying to shove him off one more time. I did everything in my power but he's stronger, even though his mind is cursed with the red, red poison taken from the grapes of the god's fruit garden.

He thrusts in more eagerly and determinedly than pulls out and I feel myself quivering and already torn apart.

I don't remember this at all. I don't remember ever this feeling or rape of vulnerability or weakness. He wraps his hand at the back of my head and brings me further in forward for an unchaste kiss.

His lips touch mine and as my eyes are closed I fight to stay with this memory, a memory of the blonde curls again and it reminds me of the man taking me with force and even though I hate him, I submit beneath him. I moan and bring him tighter closer to my goose bumped skin because he is the only one I can hold onto. Sadly the only one I can depend on at the moment.

"You and I need to stop having these unlikely encounters." He speaks into my ear and I feel his sex at my battered tightening again.

I've never had sex before or remember having sex so this was new to me and very unpleasant. I was so tight and he was so rough my head went spinning and my muscles clamped down even harder as he stretched me open once again. I watched the stars in the sky and then came my own whimpers. My own tears sparkling like the stars. He wouldn't unbury me no matter how many pleads and as time went by I closed my eyes and lay there letting him have his way. I became no different than the slut just over there. His stomach pushing my cock against my lower belly and it causes friction the more he grinds and rasps his weight further into me.

I didn't know where it came but I ended up submissive. I hooked onto his shoulders tighter the minute something of pleasure shot through me. The only pleasure I felt that night.

I hated this man so much but for some reason I felt secured pulling his body closer to mine giving no space for my cock to breath. It took time before I started to get used to him inside me and it was almost like this was a practice session for virgins a she slowly guided my body for me. I wanted to come so bad but I didn't want to hold it in anymore. I feared if I came that would admit any feelings towards him which I still to this day don't believe I have.

"Don't deny me." He crushes his lips against mine and weakly I tell him that I wasn't.

Mindlessly my head wandered and I started to see a dark shadow by the trees, the moon giving him away, Hades.

'_You are supposed to be my bride'_

I hear his whispers in my head. Migraines grow furiously.

I shut my eyes thinking the tighter I do, would help the pain as Alexander slipped away from me, and feeling his wet release leak from my abused hole. I was breathing heavily lids fluttering closed and open. I heard him chuckle and walk away, grass crunching as he leaves me there like he did the whore.

My world still churning I caught my breath. I leaned forward and puked coughing whatever it was all up. I wiped my mouth once done and covered myself back up and I stayed there a long time trying to gather back my dignity. I cried next trying to fight at the water works removing all wetness from my face. But it kept coming.

Not knowing where the hell I was, what to do or where to run I stayed there and forced myself to think of the blonde boy whose face I hardly saw in my dreams but knew he was special to me. Very.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"What?" the general turned to them and it was obvious Jared had said something that Hephaistion felt. Rarely did they see tears of any soldier yet alone the kings bodyguard.

It was heartrending because Colin only knew Jared was looking out for him. After all Jared played Hephaistion and claimed he felt him so in some ways he thought he knew him.

"You know I'm right." The singer said.

"Are you done?" Hephaistion answered back choking his words.

"Are you in denial?"

"When you care for someone as much as I care for Alexander, then no one is in denial. They simply come to understand the differences." The sadness swept away quickly and he looked at Colin. "Make sure he gets dressed." Hephaistion finally exited the room.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut." Colin said quietly while packing the rest of his things.

"Thanks for your mother fucking help. I'm not fucking going." Jared tossed his equipment on the couch and headed towards the door. "I will not kill anyone anymore or watch anyone get killed. It sucked the first time and it will suck again. We are actors, not warriors Colin. We are simply acting this part."

Colin flew up his hands cursing. Obviously he didn't care that Alexander held a temper. "Fuck Jared." He watched his friend leave. "Shit. Jared wait!" He called after him.

Seconds later the Irish man heard a raucous in the hall. Hephaistion came in the room trying his best to stay sane, with the grown man squirming and wiggling over his shoulder and dropped him onto the couch. "I've had it with you! Hold him still." Hephaistion ordered Colin.

* * *

Olympias smiled and greeted the princesses before they were off. They greeted her in return and if anyone was a snake and threat to Alexander's power it was his mother. She strongly felt shallow of the princesses, they were pretty however and even though she planned to kill them, threatened by what power they possessed in their own homeland her plan changed and accepted that one of them can bear her sons child in which he would soon need one.

She watched the men off and Hephaistion noticed the encouraging smile she passed on to her son. He didn't know what they talked about in the room but things were changing already in Alexander. He didn't want to accept it as a bad thing, just better. He didn't want to believe that Alexander would change into the man of his dreams. That Alexander, the warrior, he was afraid of and connecting them both he realized his dreams might be more real than reality.

* * *

**Hello All, thanks for being patient and thank you lex for the reviews. It means alot and it does encourage me further but writers don't write if they don't have something to write for. Now I do. And you will get Colin's c*ck in Jared's a** soon :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**-I do not own these fine men. They own themselves.

**Far, far away and Long, long ago-****Chapter 28**

_**~Part II~**_

During days into the march walking through alien soils, Alexander hardly left room between for breaks. Being young and feeling like the world was coming to him, he had assumed his men would share his same sufferings. He made the mistake of assuming all of his men were feeling just as much as a god as he. No they weren't. It was a completely different case regarding everyone else who weren't as gifted. However the royal daughters were well looked after, Alexander's prime goal, to treat them as good as possible hoping it would make it easier to unite both nations once he was done conquering them. Darius was still out there, either running or planning, so he wasn't quite king of Asia yet, this becoming his second goal. Find him.

From the Irish mans point of view things changed drastically just in that week. Alexander's personality became more complex the farther they marched, turning himself into more of a narcissist, but not yet the sociopath they read about in modern books. Also their must have been something parallel in the air. His friend had become even more self involved.

Arsias was back to flirting with Jared and the singer was easily feeling flattered despite the threat Hephaistion gave them both, to stay the fuck away from each other. The soldier didn't care. And it was obviously a bad case of self esteem for the singer. Jared was like that. A trait Colin found both attractive yet ugly at the same time. Any comment on his looks and Jared went vainly self absorbed. The Irish man knew it would turn out that way, he had not a chance with Jared but again he accepted it. By this time he felt strongly that they could be and should be just friends anyway. Chasing him was too much work his head told him but his heart was speaking to him differently. To keep chasing him but this time open his fucking mouth and let him know how he feels.

He watched the two looking almost scared to death that they would kiss any minute. They were touching and laughing and he was completely away from the conversation as the two newly love birds were a fair distance behind him.

Colin didn't sense Hephaistion watching him either.

Ptolemy sighed. "Stop staring Hephaistion."

"Can you believe him? How can he just watch as his best friend is flirting with that good for nothing quim. It's insulting."

Focusing too much on ways to murder Arsias, Colin without looking ahead of him tripped over some stone and landed on his palms and knees scraping up his hands in the moment. Ptolemy stopped, looked behind him and went to help him up while everyone else kept moving and chuckling at him. "Thanks." The Irish man grasped Ptolemy's arm and lifting himself from the ground.

"Distracted by the beauty again?" The curlied general chuckled.

The Irish man hated to admit it but eventually nodded lowering his head like a kid who couldn't look at his mother after breaking the house window with a baseball. "Is that a bad thing that I desire him from afar but I'm unwilling to make a move?"

Ptolemy sighed looking at Jared and then back at Colin. "Not necessarily."

Then the soldier interrupted causing dirty glances back at him.

"Watch your step. A good soldier isn't clumsy. You wouldn't want that skill when you're face to face with an enemy." Arsias remarked to Colin laughing. He patted him on his shoulder and continued to move shaking his head still with a cocky laugh.

"Are you okay Cols." Jared helped wipe down the dirt from Colin once the soldier proceeded on.

"Yea."

"Geez Cols, that stone was like a fucking boulder." Jared was checking out the scratches made up on his forearms.

"That stings don't touch it. Am I gonna die." Colin whined.

"Uh die? I don't think so. Unless you fell on your penis and it snapped in half then I would worry about dying."

"What the hell kind of example is that?!"

"Well maybe if you did, Alexander would postpone the march."

"He would only do that for Hephaistion, you know that."

"That name just makes me want to urinate on it."

"I'm sure he would piss right back on you."

"You haven't seen what kind of things I am capable of when I have to take a piss. I'm telling you his hair would be tangled for years."

Colin wrinkled his nose. "That's a little gross. Its a little shame the two most beautiful people here are the nastiest."

'Have you seen his hair already. It's like the gordion knot."

"I don't know why you two have to be so hostile towards eachother."

"He's hostile towards me." Jared answered.

Arsias called Jared and the singer smiled at Colin then headed back up with Arsias and some more soldiers enjoying the social life.

Hephaistion out of nowhere came strolling from the fronts after seeing Jared take off from Colin. "Arsias your sandals are untied. Fix it soldier."

Arsias looked and instantly glared at the general.

"You dumb cock, you're wearing boots."

"You're a cunt Hephaistion."

The general continued to smile Ptolemy's and Colin's way.

"Thank you." Colin said to Hephaistion as he began to walk again.

The general smiled to him. "You're welcome." He also seemed unusually in a joyful mood.

The world around them smelt of blossoms coming from the winds of nature. It was a lovely day and a lovely day to hear the soldiers chanting "our cock rages on" over and over again even though it was getting annoying as fuck. But men were men. And it was nice to see Alexander enthused about capturing the rest of the world, only one of the million things that could bring a smile to his face.

"What in Hades is wrong with you anyway? Why are you so afraid to tell him?" The brunette general spoke.

The Irish man shrugged. "I don't know. Can you help me?"

The general left his dream world of his king and looked towards Colin. "With what?"

"Getting me Jared, for me."

"That name just makes me want to throw helpless men off cliffs. What for?"

"I just can't ask him myself. I tense up. I get scared like a fucking house cat. I afraid that I might say something and he may not like what comes from my mouth even though at times when I do speak it comes off as misunderstood. I mean he's so pretty and talented but through eyes like his I must be this ugly human being who can't even compare."

Hephaistion smiled at Colin's adorable way of saying that. He was so expressive and honest with himself that he was really beginning to be reminded of how Alexander was as an innocent still under his father's rules. Almost all the time Alexander never held anything in and even talked about his most embarrassing moments as if it was something to reflect upon. Like on one occasion when the prince went to his room late at night and expressed how he felt when his dog escaped his room and peed in his father's bed. He was afraid Phillip would put the dog to death.

He's come along way to begin to understand the Irish guy. "Did someone tell you, that you were ugly before?"

"Never. But that's what I'm afraid of, finally hearing it. There has to be a reason why he would rather be with Arsias than me right?"

"Are you not bold enough to go get him for yourself?"

"Were you, bold enough to get Alexander?" Colin asked interestedly.

"Yes, he started out introverted but then he started to grow up into this creature I couldn't quite understand. And then he followed me around probably further than he will succeed." The general smirked with flatter.

Colin was secretly envy of Alexander, wishing he had all the king possessed, the courage, the confidence, the determination to get what he wanted and because the king had those characteristics, he got what he desired. "So what your saying is that I should go tell Jared how I feel?"

Hephaistion nodded. "Yes." He was chewing subtly on bread he saved from breakfast before the march.

"But I think he's actually starting to grow liking to Arsias. I don't want to get in the way of that especially if it makes him happy."

"Does Jared look happy?"

Colin looked ahead and surprisingly Jared did look happy. Very actually. "Yea he does. Nevermind. Where are all the girls at?"

"Cleitus and Craterus probably hording them all. I wouldn't worry about the women though. Worry about yourself and your own wants. You've given up to easily." The general chuckled.

"I'm not giving up there was no hope to begin with." Colin defended himself.

Hephaistion didn't hate Jared. He just knew Jared was an attention seeker. If he looked like he would sleep with anybody chances were he would. In others words a whore. Gossip went around in the army claiming that Hephaistion and Jared were almost alike. The general could see that, maybe in looks, confidence, and attitude but when it came to ethics and morals Jared was far lost. Hephaistion never used his looks to seduce men for sex just because he was pretty. Jared used his looks incredibly well. Unlike the singer Hephaistion knew himself. "Ptolemy hold this." Hephaistion spit his already chewed squishy bread into Ptolemy's hand straight from his mouth.

The general wrinkled his nose as the sloppy glop landed in his palm. "Ofcourse." Even Colin looked disgusted.

Hephaistion made sure Jared was around and luckily he was, then landed his lips onto the Irish mans and kissed him daringly. All tongue all action.

Cleitus whistled aloud a smile as wide as the ocean. "Hephaistion you dog!"

Parmenion saw and rolled his eyes. "Kids." He began to question all the young soldiers' sanity.

Jared turned around to see what was happening and his smile died. Hephaistion peeked over and saw the singers smile fade from where he was at and he ended the kiss slowly nipping at Colin's lips. Then he slapped Colin's ass, took Ptolemy's hand slurped back up his food and walked ahead of the group. "Let's go men!" he ordered.

Ptolemy looked completely disgusted and wiped his hand on his clothes. Cleitus looked completely amused and cheered aloud before walking away back with the crowd. Jared looked completely pissed and Colin completely shocked falling back behind.

Jared glared at Hephaistion with disbelief and the general gave him a snobbish smile and skipped on ahead.

Ptolemy shook his head and left Colin in complete redness catching up with Hephaistion.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Colin lifted his hand to his bread honey tasting lips.

Immediately Jared jogged towards Colin's side and took his hand in his. The Irish man still blushing blushed even more and shot a look straight to Jared not seeing that coming either. "Colin you and I are most likely going to grow up here and die here and if there are any regrets you have, you should reconsider them because the longer you wait the more regrets you are going to have on top of it. You know what I mean, so if we don't manage to get home I want you to know that if you need someone always by your side to take care of you and be your best friend, let me be that one. We've gotten this far so let us not split up okay."

"Err yea okay." Colin didn't know what to say still not believing Jared was holding his hand.

It was pure sudden jealousy that Jared had after he saw Hephaistion kiss him and not even Hephaistion was going to take Colin away from him. "Are you sure their isn't anything?" Jared looked into the depths of the Irish mans eyes. Colin's eyes connected with his.

_The moon was shining on their bare skin while Colin ran hands slowly down the slim waist of his friend. The Irish mans mouth glided across his neck. _

"I don't have any regrets Jared." He lied. "I'm glad I'm here with you. I would have never asked for anyone else." Since Colin was one of he worst committers in Hollywood, probably top three, he totally didn't get Jared's hint.

_He thrusted passionately into Jared's tightness letting the sound of the singer's voice echo through his ears and the sky. The smaller body lifted off the thin sheets pushing his back closer into his friend's chest to feel secure. Their breathing and moans combined_.

"Is there something you want to let me know, or ask me?" Colin asked in return.

_He fondled Jared's hair and kissed his naked neck leaving wet trails to his shoulder. Jared opened his eyes to the moon and smiled in liberation. His aching groin free from erection free and trickling all over his friend's hand. _

"'_I love you Jared." _

"_I love you Cols."_

"Hey you two lovebirds keep up with the people will ya." Craterus shoved them.

Immediately the two shook off each others hands and out their thoughts of each other making love. This time Jared was blushing.

Colin laughed and looked back at Jared who was demanding something from him through his eyes. They dreamed and thought of each other all the time but they ended up both insecure to say anything. "We should uh catch up with the rest."

"Yea." Jared answered and followed Colin closely towards the front.

"Well that didn't work." Ptolemy puffed and teased Hephaistion. "You definitely don't have Alexander's tactics."

The blue eyed general shrugged. "Oh well. I'm just going to have to kiss him harder and much longer next time."

"Sounds fair, but you're going to have to explain it to Alexander."

"Why? He doesn't need to know. He would murder half his men if he found that out."

"Maybe because Philotas is the snitch among us and went to tell him."

They heard Philotas run by shouting Alexander's name like there was an enemy approaching.

"Oh by Zeus hairy cock. He's so annoying. I hope he dies of heatstroke."

"Who knows. Maybe one day Alexander will execute him for treachery against him."

"Did you notice Philotas is always around when perverted things are happening."

"I noticed that as well."

"Like when I was taking a piss in a pond. I was about 12. I saw Philotas's reflection in the water."

"That must have been traumatizing. Did you tuck your cock away?" Ptolemy asked interested.

"No I kept peeing. I really had to go."

"That's modest?"

"I really had to go. I wasn't going to stop for him. And I was young, boys were boys. Besides Alexander isn't going to believe him."

They saw Cassander run by with a wicked laugh. "You are so in deep shit Phai boy."

"Oh I don't think so." Hephaistion ran after Cassander.

* * *

They had finally stopped and rested. The men seemed even more energized when the moon came then during the painful march in the sun. Hephaistion was sitting around with his other companions enjoying their company around a fire. Like always they were talking and laughing about nonsense until he saw the fire briefly go out and light up again. He then heard a whisper far off in the winds. He turned around facing that direction and everyone stopped what they were discussing watching the disturbed general like he was going crazy. Ptolemy, the first to be worried by his behavior asked him if he was alright.

"You didn't hear that?" the browned haired general asked his friends. Obviously he wasn't alright.

They all replied by shaking there heads.

"No. Hear what?" Cassander asked looking about.

"You've done this before, hearing random voices" Craterus said. "I thought you grew passed that."

"I heard something Craterus." Hephaistion opposed back.

"It's probably your imagination." Cassander replied.

"Yes you do have a big one." Philotas responded.

"You're right, it's probably just me. I'm the crazy one." Hephaistion stood and left them noticeably mad at them. They shared eachother sorry glances. "I didn't know he was going to take it to heart." Philotas responded.

"Well he is a sensitive little girl." Said Craterus chuckling to himself.

Colin was out looking for Jared after checking his tent and finding him nowhere. He came by the circle of friends passing Hephaistion along the way, who didn't say a word to him or even give him notice. Colin watched him wondering what was wrong but decided to let it go and came to Leonnatus and Perdicas and asked them if they had seen Jared.

"Yea he was off with Arsias up the hill." One answered and Colin easily got angered.

"Doesn't Alexander have any regulations with soldiers liking other soldiers? Fuck! Thank you." Colin stormed off in the direction they gave.

He came to the top of the hill and watched from there Jared and Arsias sitting together looking at the stars and in deep discussion. Colin spied for awhile then he suddenly felt a hand wrap around his mouth and a man whispering in his ear to keep quiet. He recognized Cleitus voice and shook him off once the general let him go. "What the hell? Why are you sneaking?"

Cleitus laughed quietly. "With the way you fight I'm surprised you didn't kill me." He realized the Irish man was quick to ignore him, caught up in spying on his companion again.

Cleitus knew exactly how he felt to some extent. To desire someone who didn't desire them back. "Sorry friend but the one you seek is lost."

Colin knew exactly what he was talking about. "Jared is mine. He's always been mine."

The blacked haired general sighed. "Not if I beat you to him first." He joked even though it was much wanted. He would have accepted that challenge. Jared was to die for.

"Rather you than him. You and Arsias were close. What does Jared see in him anyway?" Colin was mostly trying to come to the conclusion himself, trying to figure it out.

Cleitus was just watching the foreigner. "You shouldn't watch them. You're only torturing yourself. I suggest you don't think to hard about it. What Jared sees in Arsias only he would know? But maybe you should be figuring out what Jared sees in you." He could only give so much advice.

The general was right. Colin felt worse seeing Arsias place his lips on Jared's than the first time he had caught them having sex. They seemed more comfortable with each other which was heartrending. It was affecting him more than he had hoped and it was bothering him to the point of annoying himself while letting it get to him.

Cleitus nodded towards the Irish man. "You ready. Come on."

"Yea." The man didn't want to seem to go. He watched them both like it was some hidden pleasure to suffer this way.

When Arsias removed a piece of Jared's clothing, Cleitus knew it was time to leave. "Come on Colin." He patted his shoulder and swooped down the hill back towards the tents.

Colin eventually took off as well.

"I'm actually tired Arsias. I'm going to get some sleep." Jared looked over towards the hill where he thought he saw his friend. He then pulled back up his cloth and said goodnight to Arsias before he headed back to his own tent.

* * *

Bessus was looking over the letter that Arsias had sent awhile ago, telling him to wait until after the young king hits Persepolis to proceed with the execution of Darius. And that Arisas had sent note to the people of the city ordering them to attack and not surrender to the evil king. He put away the parchment hearing noises from outside his tent. He then stood. Mazeus slightly tortured was brought into the tent before him. "Welcome back friend." Bessus clamped his ex generals shoulder.

The general glared at him.

"Don't you glare at me you mewling snake. You betrayed me. You have every right to what's coming to you."

"You speak of betrayal when you plan to stab your own king in the back? Do not speak to me of loyalty. I've chosen my king."

"The boy?" Bessus looked angry.

"He's atleast merciful."

"He's just a child. After he's gone and Darius after him, I will be the only ruler. Get used to me friend." He glared away from him and looked sternly towards the soldiers who brought him in. "Lock him up. I will question him later."

His men nodded and took Mazeus away.

* * *

The general was lightly resting. The blacked haired slave boy slipped unnoticeably through the night and towards Alexander's lover's tent. His feet stopped currently at the dancing flaps caused by the dry winds. His quiet presence and shadow covered the beauties sleeping face as he knelt down beside him. He glared up the general's face wondering something about the man. Was he worth killing so that he may be absent from the king. His best friend.

He reached into a sack at his side and lifted a blade from it. It was a nice dagger, made by Persian extravagance but also very detailed in its deadly style. It was shaped like in a form of a slithering snake, sharp at the outer silver curves, fires of the candles hitting its shine making it appear with a glint, the boy and the knife smiling at its kill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was walking slowly back to my room after the encounter with Zeus son. I spit out on the grass getting rid of the nasty after taste of throwing up.

"How did he feel? Was he good? I can tell a great amount about you by looking into those eyes." Hades appears before me as I'm making my way back after the little visit with Alexander. "Like your love life. Your first love. And your only love." He continues. "It's very vague to you isn't it? I am a good god and I can help you Hephaistion. You seek a lot and I can grant you whatever it is that you want to know, I can give you back what the others don't want you to have."

"I think I can solve this myself. They warn me against gods like you." I answer in no mood to be messed with.

"No that's not how this works. How about you give me your gratitude." He hisses at me.

"Gratitude, for you stalking me, I don't think so. I don't care about my love life; I care about getting out of this hell."

"Wrong, to care about getting out of this hell, which doesn't even compare to my home by the way, you have to care about your love life."

"I don't think so. Let me by."

The god stands with his hand at my chest. "Challenging a god's word? You're very outspoken. The love of your life is the reason why your life is a living hell in the first place. Get it now."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was never in love."

"You are still naïve Hephaistion. You don't remember it, that's all."

"Good for me."

"Yes good for you and good for the son of Zeus. You didn't answer me. How did he feel?"

"Alexander? What makes you think that I have any feelings for him whatsoever?"

"Because I know you and I know your life. You might not get a hard on for him now but believe me you did when you two were in love."

"What do you mean were? I would have never loved anyone like him."

"You are placed in a dream sequence. This is the afterlife, the end of Alexander's world that he destroyed. You've already grown up, you've already fell in love, and you've already died. Same goes with Alexander, now as we speak his empire splits between his men."

"What are you talking about?" I felt I was hearing nonsense.

"Alexander is your lover, the king of the known world. You two are dead and this is you reincarnated and restored into the god's world."

"You're saying I'm dead already?"

"Not exactly, you were and now you're alive in this new life. Things change Hephaistion. You're different. You're not as confident or stubborn. The other you would have pulled his sword on me already, he was definitely a babe."

"I need my rest." I push him out of my way.

He just laughs and follows. "You also need time to think, a lot of time. Trying to remember your past isn't going to work nor waiting for it to come to you. Only slight images and visions would come to you and nothing more than that. So good luck beautiful."

"Aphrodite says it will come to me that she would do everything to help me find it."

"Aphrodite and the rest of the gods are frauds." His voice turns destructive. "Alexander is the only answer to your happiness, but first can you live with his evil deeds again. You still look surprised. Yes, Alexander is a slave to his own head, and a slave to you. He would do anything in a heartbeat, even lay down his life. Join me, join my army of forgotten souls and we will set your mind free from the shackles my brother has your head around."

"If I do?"

"You and I live happily ever after."

"And if I don't."

"You stay here for eternity that's if you win against Alexander in the last contest, with me on your side, I will give you both worlds but my system doesn't run functionally without its bride."

"I'm not going to be your bride. Get it out of your head now and I am not a woman. Don't treat me like one."

"No your right, your beauty shows that you are no man or no woman but better than both."

"What does Alexander have to do with this?"

"I thought you would never ask. I showed you his mission. Nothing will change his mind, it's meant to happen, he will destroy us but I need your help to stop him."

"Why would I help you."

"Because he will destroy the gods and every realm they own, only to become the one god. And the people of earth think I'm evil for doing my job. The more innocent lives he takes my army in hell grow dense and hollow. Also your life is on the line not just mine."

"That's nice. You're using me to stop Zeus son, because he would no longer exist in a higher power if all the souls would end up with your brother in the heavens. Fancy Hades."

"With Alexander around there isn't a soul nearly as bad. I need bad people in hell. You need to understand how serious I am being."

"I'll sleep on it."

"Good boy and just to let you know how serious I am, I left a little gift for you by your bedside. Rather me doing it, than Alexander. You are mine." Hades laughed then disappeared.

The way his words slipped from his snake like tongue had me bothered already. I finally get back inside the kingdom and walk amongst the training grounds towards my room. I'm angrier than before. For letting Alexander use me like that and for letting Hades speak to my mind. I stop crossing the grounds when I see Alexander training this late at night. Like he never stops, always needing to be the best at everything. He spots me and stops what he's doing and just stares me down.

"Back to get more cock little girl. Thought I was done with you."

"Youre not that good. Far from it actually." I respond back. He chuckles.

"Baby I'm always good. You begged for more, remember." He pointed his sword at me. "Now run back to your room before I decide where my cock goes next."

"How about you fight me."

"Excuse me."

"Yes, put down your sword and fight me."

"Why. I would kill you."

"I suppose. Let's do it now then."

He throws down his sword and struts right at me. I brace myself and next thing we hit at each other hard not being careful of any damages and going full force. I hated him so letting it out was good. He hated me so it was good for him too. I went at him with a fire that never burned before. It became clear that we were supposed to be enemies. He lived for everything I didn't and I lived for everything he despised. He slams my head against the dirt ground. He's stronger than me that's for sure but it felt good trying. I kick him in his stomach and shove him aside letting him roll off me. He maintains himself and punches me over and over until I grab his wrist before he could hit me again and he's glaring with a disposition and with a temperament that can outmatch mine. We tire eachother out and I shove him away again and I breath heavily while he is watching me, trying to catch his own breath. I get up. He assumed the fight was over so he drops his guard. He just watches me patiently as I try to calm my self from this anger and sadness. I don't fight anymore and can't think to myself why I even wanted to anymore.

"If you hate me this much, fight me and pray you have the strength to focus and kill me right now. We will end it before the finals. You are lead by your emotions; this is why you will never be able to end me. So I will give you an easy shot." He kicks his sword over to me.

I know he's right and I growl when tears come hard and fast only proving his point. I sit down focusing on trying to hide them away. "I don't need your stupid sword.

Zeus son sighs. "Hey in this world we have to be enemies. Being friends, having allies is the worst thing that can happen to anybody especially when they start to care. I do not want to care about you." He makes it clear. "And you shouldnt care about me. When we fight, we will fight to the death, no mercy shown."

I realize he's as damaged as me, but he expresses it in a way where no one can tell. He hides it well.

"Do you wake up every morning here, hating your life and wishing you could end it, but you realize you shouldn't because you have a much more important life to be living?" I ask.

"No. The life I'm living is the life I've earned. I know where my greatness stands."

"I don't know how to get to mine."

"You sulk of sadness as if the one Hades has captured your soul."

"He has. He tells me everything the rest are hiding from me."

"I should kill you for exchanging words with that devil. The gods find out, you will be punished and considered there enemy."

"Like how you are considered everyone's enemy?" I glare up at him.

"What do you speak of?" He gets even more serious.

I smile between misery and anger. "Like you don't know. The gods hate you. I just thought it was me and a few others who couldn't stand the sight of you or being near you, but they really do hate you. They want you gone because of fear that you will turn against them and the rest of the world. That you will take over their legacy and capture every heart of there people, crush them until they bleed because the only thing you are in love with is yourself. You don't care what anyone thinks of you. You discredit them in everyway, and the gods ache inside knowing you are around. The reason you are in these contests is in hope of someone finally killing you because it's the only honorable way they can. You are only made of shame and embarrassment to them because they thought you could rise as a leader. But they realize it isn't so. You don't have the mental power for being a good king or leader. Don't you see it, your father despises you and he wants to get rid of you. Open your eyes and look around. You see Alexander, you are the reason why I hate this place so much. I felt stupid earlier to believe you were something different, someone that I knew and someone that I thought I could save from himself. But you can't be saved can you? Does it make you feel better that you're going to kill us all and then there will be raining fire, black grass and screaming ashes. You win either way. You cant save yourself but you can end yourself and I hope when you do, everyone no matter where they end, in the heavens or the hells will take you apart limb from limb. Good night son of Zeus."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Alexander's World..._

_And just when you think you're falling in love with a common enemy, he rips out my heart and hands it to me to crush it myself. He leaves the garden and me behind._

_I don't know exactly what I am thinking but it's not to apologize or even believe everything that he told me. Who cares if I am hated? The only thing that matters is what I've done. I growl when I feel a slight tear slide down my face and I quickly wipe it away. Men like me are not supposed to cry. I notice redness smeared across my hand and I realize it was a tear of blood. But I don't cry. I feel more wet drops sprinkling on my arms, hair and body. I look up towards the sky and it's a blood bath coming down on this world. It's a sign that I am hated, and a sign that I am cursed. So be it. No one can hate me more than I hate myself. But I am Alexander. Alexander the great and I am destined for this. I walk off leaving trails of bloody prints behind._

_x_

I went to my room forgetting all about the gift Hades had warned me about until I saw the slave girl that I have saved from the guards, hung from the ceiling by her neck, blood coming from her face and down her body as if someone smashed her head in. I cover my mouth disgusted at the sight and back away. The smell getting deeper into my senses and thickening my mouth with distaste. Flies surround her, feeding and living off her dead body. I start to cough and sit back in the corner of my room, not believing this, not wanting to believe any of that blood was real or that the slave I saved, I didn't save at all. "Shit." I said in my hand trying to hold back my fright and sorrow. I couldn't call Atlas. I couldn't call Aphrodite. I couldn't even speak. I was choking at the sight. My heart was racing. My mouth was drying, my eyes can't stop tearing. I was scattered and lost. Who would care if I told them a slave was murdered. No one. In fact they would say she deserved it. There would be no mourning for her.

This reminds me how trapped I am. I sense someone come in but I am too shocked and inattentive of the horror of the image. Why do I feel so bad?

This body comes up beside me and gets down on there knee. Then holds me close. I finally turn away from the dead girl and see that Zeus' son is with me. Why did he come to comfort me after what I said I don't know? But I can use someone right now. I don't say anything and he doesn't expect me too. I clench his arm closer to me.

"No one needs to know about this. Stay with me tonight. I will clean it up." he says.

I nod slowly my eyes turning back to the slave even though it sickens me. He helps me up and takes me back to his quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the slave was going to dig the knife into the mans throat, the general shifted and even though stuck hard in a dream, he opened his eyes from the disaster that was his nightmares of the gods and heaving he was glaring at the boy above him, who had entered the tent. Bagoas had quickly hid his blade.

"Why are you here slave?" the general noticed the lad stuttering to speak.

Bagoas shot up to Hephaistion innocence growing in his eyes and loosely backing away. "I heard something from your tent. I came to see what it was. I was aware it was yours but the sounds I heard were frightening. But it was only just you suffering from a bad dream. I was going to wake you up from them. I apologize for any interruption. I hope better dreams come to you."

His sword and dagger close by and the general didn't give a sign he trusted him but he nodded. "Be on your way."

The slave bowed politely and left. Hephaistion removed himself from his covers and peeked out of the tent watching the slave head back to his own. He couldn't have been dreaming that loud. Something nerved him. What was the boy even doing near his tent in the first place…

…and why was his feelings for Alexander changing.

* * *

Alexander the next day was full of orders. He was getting impatient feeling he was losing Darius the more they stopped. So he pushed them harder. Cleitus called loudly shouting over thousands of men, needing them to pick up the pace. The king wanted not another second wasted. He refused to waste any more time, so the men in respect and love of their king, kept moving.

Hephaistion watched his king changing. He reacted weirdly, feeling uncomfortable near him for a reason he didn't understand. He didn't know what to do but Alexander felt it. And that wasn't good.


End file.
